Erase una vez
by neah20
Summary: En un intento de eliminar su obediencia a la daga, Gold invoca a un personaje que terminaría como sacrificio para romper esa cadena... pero un error de cálculos, termina Emma en medio de una aventura para eliminar el anillo único con su orgullo femenino en juego.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, aquí dejo un nuevo crossover… después de ver la película del Hobbit me vino la inspiración, tratare de respetar la trama… pero será difícil con la salvadora merodeando en la tierra media.

Los personajes aquí presentes, no son de mi propiedad corresponden a sus respectivos dueños.

La comunidad 1: Lo único que no se

Gold se encontraba en la parte trasera de su tienda, donde miles de cosas acumuladas adornaban cada rincón, cada objeto con su historia y magia –Piensa…. Piensa- se presionaba el oscuro hombre, viendo la daga con infinito rencor y aquella caja de madera que encerraba el mágico sombrero… esperando una buena idea para resolver su dilema.

-Para que me querías- interrumpió de mala gana Hook, al ser un trabajador obligado por parte del dueño de aquella tienda.

La fría mirada del hombre se clavó al recién llegado –solo pensaba… que nos faltan especímenes para los bordados del sombrero- expreso con movimientos de su mano, recargándose en su silla con una sonrisa burlona que contrastaba con los ojos furibundos.

-Solo espero que no contemples a Emma- amenazo el capitán, recalcando que en el momento que fije su mirada en su amada, no dudara en darlo de cabeza ante su familia y su querida esposa aunque significara hundirse con el barco.

-No estas para darme ideas…. Tu solo obedeces- recordó Gold con fastidio, quitándole importancia al asunto-pero he decidido traer individuos de otros lados, para dejar a tu querida Emma fuera de mis planes- vio con diversión como su esclavo suspiraba de alivio.

-Y como piensas hacerlo… levantar otra maldición- cuestiono irónico Hook, aunque después de tantas maldiciones no le era imposible, pero ahora no tenía a quien echarle la culpa después de todo Rumplestiltskin era un "hombre" renovado.

-Me crees que no se… - se levantó de golpe, asustando a su invitado, dio la espalda y comenzó a esculcar en una alacena –bien, todavía tengo un poco- recito para si mismo al sacar una pequeña botellita de color carmesí, lanzándola al desencajado compañero.

Frunció el ceño ante la acción, resignado observo la botellita-Sangre de sirena- dijo dudoso el pirata, aunque impresionado sabiendo las cualidades mágicas de los especímenes marinos... un punto positivo dejado por el viejo de Pan.

-Bingo…- contesto burlón Gold, recibiendo un gruñido del moreno –aunque es poca… pero lo suficiente para traer a una víctima, ya en el sombrero no ira a ningún lado- una loca sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, tomando la daga y la caja dirigiéndose a la salida… ordenándole silenciosamente a su lacayo que se moviera.

Killian miro con desprecio aquella botella, maldiciendo el día en que cayó en las redes de Rumplestiltskin, esperaba la oportunidad para regresárselo con creces… ya que cada misión pone en riesgo su relación con Emma.

XXXXX

En la cafetería de la abuela, un desayuno familiar se llevaba a cabo… después de su aventura helada y el adiós de sus amigas.

-Como disfruto el final de todo… y ahora sin separaciones ni maldiciones- murmuro Henry en un intento de brindar.

-Salud- Mary Margaret levanto su chocolate caliente con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro, sin dejar de sostener al pequeño Neal que dormía plácidamente.

-Aunque debo admitir…. Que siento que falto algo- comento Emma sacando la felicidad del asunto, incomoda por un presentimiento que la inquietaba desde que despertó.

-No seas aguafiestas Emma- dijo burlón David, dándole un golpe en su tasa de chocolate arqueando la ceja.

-Yo solo decía, tanta tranquilidad en este lugar no es normal… dios nosotros no somos normales- se quejó la rubia, soltando un suspiro.

-Tranquila Emma, puede que ya estemos en nuestro final feliz- dijo Nieves picara al señalarle en la puerta que entraba su ahora príncipe azul, Hook.

Emma solo volteo los ojos ante la indirecta tan directa, poniéndose de pie para recibirlo –Hola Killian- saludo con un beso a su lo que sea (ya que ella no sabía que nombre ponerle a la relación).

-Querida, solo quería avisarte que pasare el resto de la tarde trabajando en la tienda de Gold- dijo el pirata con desánimos, algo que notaron a leguas los que quedaban sentados en la mesa.

-Estas trabajando mucho con Rumpel- un poco de sospecha se reflejó en la mirada de la salvadora, algo que igualmente todos notaron.

-Si quiero comprarte un regalo… tendré que soportar a mi antiguo enemigo- respondió rápidamente el capitán, felicitándose mentalmente por su habilidad de engaño.

-Bien…. Ya puedes irte- lo corrió David al cortar el abrazo, incomodo por ver tanto tiempo a su hija abrazada del pirata, unos celos paternos naturales que aunque ya tuvieran tiempo de pareja seguían presentes (eso sin contar que su hija ya casi rosaba en los 30).

-Claro… suegro- contesto burlón el pirata, sabiendo que le molestaba a su amigo el sobrenombre… le dio un rápido beso y comenzó a salir del lugar.

-Tanta miel empalaga- Gold que estaba recargado en la puerta de salida lo asusto, con su típica sonrisa... esa que lo recordaba como el cocodrilo en neverland.

-Los dos somos hombres enamorados… así que guárdate tus burlas que aquí el único que desentona en temas del amor eres tú- se defendió el pirata, escuchando la risilla de su jefe.

XXXXX

-Oye Regina… no camines tan rápido- Emma salía al encuentro de la reina, que parecía querer perderla.

-Si camino rápido, es porque no quiero hablar contigo… no entiendes indirectas- contesto la ex alcaldesa, no esperaba que la salvadora fuera molesta cada vez que la encontraba.

-No te pongas agresiva… yo solo quería saludarte-la rubia levanto las manos en signos de defensa, ante la violencia de la reina.

-Bien… buenas tardes… ahora déjame sola- le corto rápidamente tratando de perderla, pero al llegar a la esquina un fuerte grito detuvo a las dos mujeres, haciendo que voltearan rápidamente para encontrar el objetivo.

Ahí en medio de la ciudad, estaba un monstruo golpeando con violencia a su alrededor gritando cosas inentendibles… los residentes se movieron con rapidez dentro de las tiendas, buscando seguridad de la novedad.

-Ya decía yo… que una semana normal no tendría- murmuro Emma al acercarse con arma en alto dispuesta a disparar ante cualquier ataque –EY TU TROLL… QUIETO- exigió la alguacil.

-Si te entenderá… como parece una criatura racional- se burló la reina malvada al acercarse siempre altiva al lado de la rubia que bufo ante el comentario.

-DONDE ESTA… DONDE ESTA GANDALF- hablo la criatura, provocando que la rubia le diera una mirada de "que decías" a la reina.

-Bien Troll… quieto si no quieres terminar mal- amenazo Regina, no dispuesta a darle la razón a la salvadora. Pero la grotesca criatura respondió golpeando con fuerza, algo que muy apenas esquivaron ambas –Bien quieres la segunda opción- desarrugando su falda, frunció un poco la boca en desaprobación.

Emma comenzó a disparar, pero esto solo enfurecía más a la criatura, además que los daños eran mínimos… mostrando una vez más la ineficacia de las armas de fuego para los asuntos relacionados con el pueblo –Siempre lo mismo- guardo la pistola con frustración.

Regina comenzó con sus ataques mágicos, demostrando la efectividad de ellos… dándole ahora ella una mirada de "inútil" a la salvadora.

En un descuido el monstruo se acercó lo suficiente como para sujetar con fuerza por el cabello a Emma, causando algo de apuro en la Reina… en un movimiento rápido y agradeciendo el traer su navaja siempre consigo, tuvo que cortar el cabello que estaba siendo usado para retenerla y casi matarla… suspirando de alivio y perdida de sus rubios mechones.

Entre los ataques de las dos mujeres, pudieron someter al salvaje ser, no fue un trabajo difícil… de hecho ni sudaron… pero la pérdida de su cabello le recordaba que no era bueno descuidarse por más controlada que tuviera la situación… aunque cuando creían que ya lo tenían para interrogarlo, desapareció entre alaridos de dolor que por momentos las asusto como a los curiosos que salían a ver ahora que era "seguro".

-Qué demonios… tu hiciste eso- cuestiono Emma a lo que Regina le dio una mirada severa –es la costumbre… lo siento- se corrigió ante la incomodidad del comentario y la duda. Pero quien la culpaba, con el pasado de la reina era más seguro preguntarle.

XXXXX

-TU DIJISTE QUE ERA SEGURO- a la lejanía Hook le gritaba furioso a un Gold que se tapaba los oídos con fastidio.

-Era seguro… pero no pensé que el estúpido nos echara a su perseguidor- Rumpel estaba igual de enojado, pero no era momentos de reclamos… tenían poco tiempo para encontrar a su víctima ahora que ya habían eliminado al cabo suelto. Sería un inconveniente que lo interrogaran la salvadora y Regina.

XXXXX

En la cafetería una conversación se llevaba a cabo, mientras la dueña del local cortaba el cabello de la salvadora, dándole un aspecto intimidante ya que quedo bastante corto al punto de rivalizar con Blanca Nieves.

-Te digo que hubiera sido inútil tu intervención… el troll parecía inmune a cualquier daño- decía Emma por enésima vez a su padre, que estaba decepcionado por haberse perdido esa pequeña aventura exactamente cuándo estaba en la comisaria con documentación engulléndolo.

-Si hubiera estado ahí… no te hubiera cortado ningún mechón- el motivo también de su molestia, es ver a su pequeña con el cabello tan corto… aunque le quedaba bien.

-Ya David… me hacía falta un cambio de Look- ánimo la rubia, al darle palmadas en la mano a su progenitor en consuelo, parecía más afectado que ella.

-Y de qué historia vendría… Caperucita…. No esa es de lobos…. La bella durmiente… no esa es mas de dragones…- Henry estaba emocionado sacando las posibles raíces de la criatura, ignorando deliberadamente los cambios en su madre.

-Menciono un nombre…- Emma paraba toda la conversación de su hijo, que era observado de manera divertida por David –se me hiso conocido… pero no me acuerdo bien… deberías preguntarle a Regina- sugirió a un emocionado jovencito que salió disparado ante la idea de misterio, hoy era su día libre en la tienda de Gold y lo aprovecharía.

-Pero creo que deberíamos peinar la zona… no vaya a haber más de esas cosas-el príncipe se puso de pie, siendo acompañado por su hija, dispuestos a empezar su investigación.

-Bien al bosque… sería un buen inicio- tomo su chamarra y se la puso, también se acomodó su inútil arma, que aunque no le ayudaba la hacía sentir segura y normal.

XXXXX

-No permitiré que nadie evite mi misión… debo ayudar a Frodo… debo estar donde soy de utilidad para todos- un anciano con túnica gris se tambaleaba por el bosque, cansado y lastimado. Una herida grande hiso que se doblegara de dolor, provocando que su lastimero caminar se interrumpiera –ningún otro mago… seguidor de Sauron me someterá- apretó con fuerza su báculo, esforzándose por moverse pero fue imposible, cayendo de rodillas.

El hombre miro a su alrededor, buscando una salida a su problema… cuando pensaba que estaba a salvo de Saruman aunque con Orcos siguiéndolo de cerca, fue llevado a otro lugar… con un orco casi degollándolo, algo que le ayudo a escapar de ese lugar… sabía que lo seguían, sentía el ser cazado… no reconocía el bosque y eso que conocía todos los de la tierra media, necesitaba las estrellas para orientarse pero buscaría un lugar seguro para esperar a verlas.

-Señor… está bien…- una voz lo asusto por momentos, estaba tan concentrado en reconocer el lugar que no se había dado cuenta de cuando el extraño se acercó… reacciono con rapidez amenazándolo con su báculo –calmado… soy de los buenos- respondió tontamente, obviamente perturbado por la violencia de la reacción.

-Lo siento… siendo perseguido por los seguidores de Sauron… reaccione de esa forma- se excusó el anciano, no detectando maldad en el hombre aunque un dolor le hiso doblegarse aún más.

-Me puede decir su nombre- pregunto el príncipe que trataba de auxiliar al anciano, tratando de que no perdiera la conciencia –yo soy David- dijo para dar más confianza, sabia cuando una persona es nueva en el lugar y estas siempre desorientadas agregando la desconfianza.

-Gandalf… Gandalf el gris- dijo en un susurro el anciano, apretando fuertemente la mandíbula como reacción, reteniendo un grito de dolor.

-EMMA- grito el hombre con desesperación ante el rostro desfigurado por el dolor, David había dado con el de mera casualidad en su chequeo del bosque en búsqueda de más criaturas peligrosas.

-David- cuestiono la susodicha, saliendo detrás de unos árboles cercanos… impresionándose por la escena –por dios… que le sucedió- se acercó corriendo, ayudando a recostar al anciano que parecía imposibilitado para moverse. Según el punto de vista de Emma, parecía la versión gris de Merlín.

-Necesitamos curarle la herida mayor… así resistirá hasta llevarlo al hospital…- sugirió el príncipe desesperado –puedes hacer algo- cuestiono con esperanza, pues ante todo estaba el bienestar de las personas, aunque fueran desconocidas.

-Regina me enseño lo básico de curación… - dijo con desconfianza la rubia, siendo observados por el adolorido hombre –bien… solo apártate un poco…- sugirió, para tener espacio necesario para su concentración.

-Bien… mientras hablare al hospital… para que tengan todo preparado para recibirlo- se alejó un poco más de lo necesario, sin perderla de vista para realizar su llamada.

A lo lejos Hook miraba la escena entre frustrado y agradecido, pues así no lo volverían a obligar para dañar a gente buena a su parecer. Tendría que avisar a Gold de su fracaso de misión.

-Bien señor… yo le ayudare con la herida mayor… - le informo Emma al silencioso anciano, que tenía un brillo de incredibilidad en sus ojos, al ver como la chica sobreponía sus manos por encima de la herida que se ubicaba en su costado… soltando un fuerte suspiro y un brillo proveniente de las palmas joven.

-EMMA- el grito de David fue ignorado por la joven, que no sintió el ser arrastrada junto con el anciano hacia otro tipo de bosque, por el nivel de concentración que estaba realizando… pues quería probar hasta donde llegaban sus habilidades, recordando que Regina le dijo una vez que solo debía soltarse más con respecto a su magia.

-Listo…- la mujer se puso de pie, viendo a la copia de Merlín que se analizaba su antes área afectada –creo que me quedo bien… - con ojo crítico observaba los rastros de heridas, felicitándose por su buen trabajo… anotando mentalmente el obligar a la reina con sus enseñanzas –pero necesita descanso… no se esfuerce- sugirió, al ver que el hombre intentaba ponerse de pie sin éxito, siendo recostado nuevamente –aunque lo haya curado… no regrese energías- aclaro al voltear dispuesta a buscar a David, no pensó que se fuera a alejar tanto de ella –bien… vamos… lo cargare yo- fue su solución. Una flecha saco de sus pensamientos a la rubia, esta le paso rosando evitando que se acercara nuevamente al herido –Que demonios…- su palabra favorita del día salió a flote, y con rapidez saco su arma… disparando en dirección a donde creía provenía la bala, vaciando todo el casquillo.

-Suelta el arma mujer…- alguien le llego por la espalda, poniéndole un filo de espada en la garganta.

-Ok…- accedió Emma al sentir el frio hierro, extrañaba su cabello pues también sentía el helado viento en su nuca. Levanto sus manos en signos de rendición una señal básica.

-Esperen… ella…- Gandalf quiso ponerse de pie y como dijo la mujer, sin heridas pero tampoco sin fuerzas… cayendo en la inconsciencia.

-Más te vale que no haya muerto… - la voz se escuchó más amenazante a espaldas de la salvadora, que maldecía el que su único auxilio estuviera a sus pies inconsciente.

-Aragorn… -un hombre rubio se acercaba, con su brazo ensangrentado… al parecer la mujer no había tirado a ciegas después de todo –como esta Gandalf- cuestiono, ignorando que él estaba herido.

El hombre también le dio el mínimo de importancia, conocía el orgullo de los elfos y que una mujer lo hubiera lastimado… era mejor de no mencionar -Legolas…- saludo –parece que el solo esta inconsciente- le dijo al momento en que el rubio se inclinaba a analizarlo.

Mientras en la mente de Emma todo era un caos, primero el nombre ya lo recordaba… aquella criatura en la ciudad menciono… Gandalf… luego Aragorn… pero el que si conoció… y de donde… Legolas –Hay un Frodo en este lugar…- dijo en un susurro, llamando la atención de su verdugo que le indicaba que caminara, necesitaba aclarar sus ideas… y por primera vez, vio a su alrededor, no conocía el bosque.

-Tu como sabes de el…- contesto en desconfianza Aragorn, estaba incomodo por la presencia del príncipe Elfo… esperaba que llegara en unos días, no tan pronto… había salido a caminar para despejar sus ideas, encontrando a Gandalf en peligro por esta extraña mujer… que parecía ser humana pero había lastimado a un elfo.

La salvadora se quedó en silencio, su suerte no le sonreía… de todos las historias, libros y películas tenía que venir a la que nunca en su vida había tenido intenciones de conocer… su hijo era un fanático de ellos, eso sí… conocía los nombre ya que siempre hablaba de la historia, en su corto tiempo fuera en nueva york aunque fingía interés, nunca le presto verdadera intención –Demonios…- recito como una plegaria, viendo el soplar del viento, hubiera agradecido terminar en arendell…. El bosque encantado… hasta en Oz… pero el mundo que menos conocida fue ahora el elegido… el señor de los anillos.

XXXXX

Fin del capítulo… que les pareció la idea?

Continuare la próxima semana…

Neah20 fuera


	2. Chapter 2

La comunidad 2: Emma

David caminaba de un lado al otro en aquella comisaria después de contar su historia y el nombre del anciano, que parecía ser el mismo que la criatura buscaba… Regina, Blanca Nieves y un preocupado Garfio lo observaban en su intento por calmar los nervios.

-te podrías sentar... Me empiezan a doler los pies de solo verte- reclamo con fastidio Regina, recibiendo una mirada de desesperanza por parte del hombre -mira, según Henry... Emma de seguro se encontrara en la historia del señor de los anillos, sabrá que hacer- trato de consolar, pues su hijo identifico la historia solo con el nombre que había escuchado -aunque también me dijo que ella solo sabía lo básico... Como para hacer bromas del tema-el intento de consuelo se vio truncado, después de todo no es su fuerte.

-gracias Regina...- en un susurro irónico de mary, suspirando para suavizar el ambiente -gold no sabe cómo regresarla- cuestiono nieves a la reina, que solo negó con la cabeza, rumpel les había confirmado que efectivamente su hija no estaba en este mundo... Aunque negó su participación en ayudar con la solución, como siempre.

-Entonces nos quedaremos aquí sentados- dijo desesperado el pirata, con un aire de culpabilidad que disfrazaba muy bien… esperaba que la pista dejada por él, fuera bien recibida e interpretada.

-La magia del tipo dimensional es escasa... Y lanzar una nueva maldición no es opción -declaro la antes malvada, aunque también tenía sus sospechas de que algo más grande ocultaba el accidente de esos encuentros.

David se sentía culpable, si hubiera estado más atento podría haber evitado el que su hija fuera arrastrada a otro mundo, pero no estaba para lamentaciones… tenía que ayudar en pensar una solución.

-encontré algo- Henry entraba como ventisca, trayendo consigo miles de hojas -alguien me dejo esto- lo mostró y ante la cara de duda de los presentes (excepto Hook aunque lo disfrazo)-son los escritos originales de J. R. R. Tolkien…- seguía siendo observado sin entender –el escritor del señor de los anillos…- ahora todos entendían –Miren…- abrió una hoja al azar, señalando un párrafo… y ante sorpresa de todos, mencionaban a Emma –he checado la lectura… parece cambiar de punto de vista, agregando un personaje… nuestra Emma- sonrió con algo de alivio -No solo eso… parece que cambia conforme ella participa en la historia- concluyo, había revisado el libro pero este mantenía lo original.

Garfio estaba satisfecho al saber que había dejado la pista en las manos correctas, aunque después recibiría la furia de Gold por robarse el objeto en el que volcó su magia para convocar al mago que fue un sacrificio fallido, pero eso lo trataría después.

-una sugerencia, seria... Contactar a la sirena amiga tuya... Nieves- continuo la reina, maquinando el plan ideal para recuperar a la salvadora -y rezar porque Emma sobreviva a toda esa locura- concluyo, al ver la situación que se corregía en ese borrador original.

Xxxxx

Emma analizaba profundamente su situación en unos pasos bastantes sencillos:

Evidentemente ya no estaba en storybrook

No se dio cuenta cuando y como fue arrastrada (pero sospechaba que fue durante su demostración mágica).

Su único aliado en el lugar era la copia gris de merlín (alias Gandalf que ahora estaba fuera de juego)

Deseaba haberle puesto más atención a Henry en sus diálogos de los libros y películas (y no solo haber aprendido lo suficiente para fingir sabiduría enfrente de su hijo)

Ah y eso sin contar, que si su memoria no le fallaba acababa de herir con una bala al príncipe elfo legolas

Si, su suerte no estaba en su favor y podía seguir enumerando sus contras (dudaba que tuviera pros), pues tiempo de sobra tenia si seguía metida en los paradisiacos calabozos, ya debería estar acostumbrada a esos lugares… pero siempre le asombraba cuanta mugre podían albergar dependiendo del lugar y tiempo.

-Debería comenzar a contar los días en las paredes- se cuestionó con infinito sarcasmo, dispuesta a marcar una rayita en la pared que significara el paso del tiempo… pero luego recordaba que su navaja fue confiscada y se le paso, buscaba con desesperación algo que hacer… pues el elfo que custodiaba su celda, no estaba dispuesto a conversar con ella.

Un punto seguro era que podía escapar usando su magia, pero le convenía estar cerca de su único aliado (eso pensando que fuera agradecido al haberlo curado), además no podía estar segura en un mundo desconocido para ella… mejor quedarse cerca de los protagonistas… rezando para no morir como un extra (los autores suelen matar personajes a diestra, a su parecer).

-En este lugar… tendré que depender de mi magia- reflexiono amargamente, aunque era un motivo para practicar –y si sigo hablando sola… considerare catalogarme como loca oficialmente- sonrió de medio lado, agradecía tener un cabello corto… pues estaría sudando si fuera lo contrario. Bien aprovechando su soledad, volvería a esforzar su memoria para ver si podía rescatar algo de historia que le contaba Henry cada vez que podía… pero solo recordaba nombres y nada de sus destinos.

De repente un sonido la saco de sus locas conclusiones, provocando que la susodicha buscara la causa de la interrupción a su soliloquio –señorita se encuentra usted bien- su anciano aliado entraba a la pequeña habitación, mientras la puerta se mantenía abierta por un silencioso elfo.

-Lo bien que puedo estar en un calabozo… supongo que si- contesto irónica, mientras se sacudía su pantalón… pues en todo el tiempo había estado sentada en el suelo… o dura cama… lo que fuera –si estoy bien- se corrigió con rapidez, al ver la mirada de disculpas del anciano… al parecer el sarcasmo no era detectado.

-En verdad lamento el trato…- dijo en un susurro Gandalf, pues el tiempo de la estadía de la mujer en ese lugar, fue el que estuvo inconsciente. Solo tuvo fuerzas para ponerse de pie, dispuesto a dar razones para que la soltaran.

-No se preocupe señor…- continuo Emma siguiendo al anciano que le indicaba la salida, se despidió de su carcelero que le dio una mirada de extrañeza por la acción, comenzando a subir un sinfín de escalones (a su parecer).

-Gandalf… mi nombre es Gandalf- se presentó con una leve inclinación –y el nombre de mi salvadora- cuestiono con solemnidad, correspondiente de la época.

La susodicha sonrió ante el gesto y más aún al saber que ese hombre era el famoso Gandalf que había mencionado la criatura en su ciudad durante el cruel encuentro donde perdió su cabellera–soy Emma- se presentó, dudando si también debía inclinarse o darle la mano…. Opto por la segunda.

-Emma… sea bienvenida a Rivendel- continuo el gris, tomando con gracia el gesto de la mujer (extraño pero aceptable) –ahora será llevada a unas habitaciones… donde se aseara, ya que será presentada a Elrond- sonrió amistosamente –él es el señor de Rivendel… y le comunique superficialmente su proeza- continuaron caminando por un largo pasillo, donde se sentían las miradas curiosas de los habitantes sobre ellos.

-No es proeza- quiso minimizar Emma su auxilio tratando de ignorar la incomodidad que provocaba ser el centro de atención, para ella no fue para tanto, si hubiera continuado con las enseñanzas de Regina había quedado perfecto.

-Es usted…. Una hechicera poderosa… capaz de realizar magia sin báculo- dijo asombrado Gandalf –alguien con sus habilidades no puede ser ignorada… para eso es que la presentaremos a Elrond y él nos sugerirá su destino- dijo al detenerse en una puerta.

Yo solo quiero regresar a casa… pensó frustrada Emma, entrando a una habitación donde bellas doncellas la esperaban dispuestas a ayudarla a arreglarse para la situación… si habían hecho esa reunión, expondría su problema y pediría ayuda … eso excluyendo el hecho que son un personajes de un libro, a cualquiera le puede dar problemas existenciales esa realidad.

XXXXX

Aragorn se encontraba bebiendo en las cocinas, ignorando el alboroto de los dos jóvenes hobbits que estaban a su lado. Él había visto a Arwen en el lugar, pero solo la miraba de lejos… siempre alguien le evitaba realizar su cometido.

-Oye Aragorn… bueno…- Merry tomo aire, pues sabía de antemano el esfuerzo del hombre de pasar desapercibido, fallando miserablemente a los ojos del hobbit.

-Queríamos saber… es cierto que una mujer fue capaz de herir un elfo- termino Pippin, emocionado por la nueva... como seria ella, grande, musculosa y fea.

Aragorn los observo fastidiado, maldiciendo el rumor que se había corrido como pólvora por Rivendel –si… ahora largo- corto al tomar de su cerveza, estaba seguro que Legolas no estaría contento con las noticias de su derrota.

XXXXX

Emma estaba más que fastidiada, la vestían casi como Ada (solo le faltaban las alas), un vestido blanco remplazaba sus jeans, camisa, chamarra…. Unos delicados zapatos sus botas. Se sentía como si fuera a ir a un baile de ninfas (considerando que los bailes del bosque encantado tenían corceles agregados).

Ante ella un hombre, en el cual se podría describir superficialmente como joven… pero sus movimientos y la luz de sus ojos, expresaban sabiduría que una larga vida deja a su paso. Cabello oscuro, largo y lacio contrastaba con su piel de porcelana sin imperfecciones eso agregando el místico color de sus ojos. Su presencia era omnipotente, que te dejaba en claro que le debías respeto... la alta autoridad de ese bosque… Elrond el señor de Rivendel.

Después de una breve introducción por el gris, ahora esperaban que el líder rompiera ese silencio, que se había formado mientras meditaba el siguiente paso a seguir… algo que se entendió sin necesidad de aclarar el motivo del mismo.

-Entonces todo fue un malentendido…- El señor elfo posaba sus calculadores ojos encima de la visitante, tratando de descifrarla a simple vista –pero considerando el tiempo en que estamos…y dentro de mis dominios… fue la manera más correcta de proceder-

-Lo entiendo señor…- Emma levantaba las manos, signo de sumas disculpas –pero mi intención nunca fue venir aquí… yo solo trataba de ayudar al mago- explico en un resumen ante las miradas atentas –y me vi arrastrada a este mundo-.

-Mundo- con confusión Gandalf la miraba, tratando de encontrar alguna trampa en sus palabras, pero siendo alguien sabio y suspicaz, la mujer carecía de maldad –eso explica por qué no conocía el bosque- reflexiono, siendo escuchado por el milenario elfo.

-Estamos hablando de fuerzas externas… en pocas palabras…- Elrond imperturbable recitaba, caminando sin despegar la mirada de su visitante –algo novedoso, aun a pesar que he visto demasiado en mi vida-

-Tenemos que estar atentos a que esto no sea una treta más de Sauron para embaucarnos- interrumpió otro elfo que se había mantenido en silencio, reacio a aceptar la explicación inaudita ofrecida.

-Ese es otro punto que debemos tratar… en este mundo solo existen 5 Istari… de los cuales 3 tienen un paradero desconocido desde tiempos remotos… y usted dama, tiene las cualidades mágicas de uno…- Elrond hablaba con aplomo, provocando resignación en la rubia que ya se le había hecho demasiado fácil todo –pero carece de las características de estos… así que díganos… quien es en verdad usted… dama Emma-

-Solo soy una mujer… que es conocida como la salvadora de dónde vengo… y a la que se le ha dado ciertas habilidades por causa del destino- rogo por todos los cielo, que su explicación haya sido buena… ella misma se sorprendió de sus palabras.

-Yo que soy un Istari, sé que la dama Emma no tiene nuestras características… pero también sé que ella carece de oscuridad- interrumpió Gandalf, dispuesto a defender a la mujer, pues a pesar de todo le debía la vida.

-Sé que es difícil confiar… para mi si lo seria, estando en su posición…- Emma que rompía su silencio, daba un paso enfrente… quedando ante los ojos críticos de ambos elfos –pero les aseguro que de los malos no soy… -suspiro, tratando de olvidar lo nerviosa que estaba… era difícil ser objeto de las pesadas miradas –desconozco las características necesarias para ser una Istari... de hecho muchas cosas aquí no son de mi conocimiento… considerando que desde que llegue estuve en el calabozo… pero no quiero causar problemas, así que si me permiten…. Puedo solo irme- sugirió, dispuesta a marcharse si así lo deseaban.

-No podemos dejar que se marche, dama Emma…- Elrond interrumpía, sonriendo por la disposición de ella para aventurarse a un mundo que confeso desconocía –y estoy feliz de que entendiera nuestras dudas… pero si fuera alguien de Sauron, simplemente hubiera dejado morir a Gandalf agregando que tampoco debemos permitir que llegue a sus manos- expreso con elegancia.

-Quisiera saber… si saben alguna forma de regresarme…- cuestiono esperanzada además de aliviada de que no siguieran con el interrogatorio, lo único que deseaba era regresar a casa y presumirle a Henry el haber sido parte de uno de sus libros favoritos.

-Me temo que desconozco ese tipo de magia…- con su suave voz, o eso escucho Emma dijo –en verdad lo lamento- se excusó.

-Maldición… - susurro en resignación, recibiendo un golpe de consuelo del anciano gris –solo me queda esperar… que mi familia averigüe como regresarme- soltó un fuerte suspiro.

-La magia es algo natural…. De manejar en tu mundo- cuestiono curioso Glorfindel, aceptando la verdadera procedencia de la extraña finalmente.

-No…. De hecho no mucho…- contesto dudosa –es algo delicado de tratar, creo que solo somos 4 los que la usamos- no sabía si había respondido de manera correcta, pues según ella la Ada azul, rumpel, Regina contándose así misma –es un mundo que voy descubriendo- expreso avergonzada.

-Ya veo… bien dama Emma, sea bienvenida a Rivendel…- Elrond se expresaba con elegancia –Gandalf estará bajo tu cuidado-

-Como ordene señor Elrond- contesto el anciano, feliz por lo acontecido… una extraña aliada podía estar a su lado.

-Y otro detalle, no divulguen con tanta libertad su procedencia… dama Emma- aconsejo el señor del bosque.

-Lo tendré en cuenta- respondió escuetamente, bastante perturbada con el hecho de quedarse en ese lugar.

XXXXX

En los siguientes días, Emma se dedicó a pasar tiempo con Elrond y Gandalf (con su vestido de Ada para su mala suerte), a ambos contándole de su mundo… el porqué de su magia, al ser un producto del amor puro… recibiendo consejos que esperaba y fueran de utilidad. Gandalf también le presento a los Hobbits, Frodo, Sam, Merry y Pippin (estos últimos estaban incrédulos de que la humana no fuera como se la imaginaron).

-Así que tú eres Frodo- Emma analizaba divertida al pequeño hombre, ignorando las preguntas tontas de los otros dos que iban de "te transformas" hasta "en verdad eres humana".

-Así es señorita Emma- murmuro el hobbit algo avergonzado por la atención recibida por la mujer.

Si, podre presumirle esto por años a Henry…. Pensó la rubia con emoción –pero solo dime Emma- corrigió, le hartaba las formalidades –eso va para todos- recalco al resto.

-Bien Emma… vamos que tenemos mucho que practicar- Gandalf le ayudaba con lo mágico, era sencillo aunque la mujer no tuviera la necesidad de usar un báculo… algo que no la hacía invulnerable si llegara a perderlo.

-Ok….- no muy convencida y con gestos de resignación, siguió a su protector que estaba más que dispuesto a enseñarle, pareciera que acababa de ser adoptada o algo así por el anciano.

Los habitantes de la casa solían saludarla con cortesía, dando a entender que si su señor la recibía ellos también lo hacían, era una raza bastante calmada y hermosa (literalmente).

En el tiempo que había pasado no se había topado con ninguno de los dos hombres que se encontró en su llegada… los famosos Aragorn y Legolas, un punto a su favor pues no se llevaron una buena impresión de ella.

XXXXX

Fin del capítulo… algo corto… la historia avanza rápido.

Capitulo adelantado aprovechando la inspiración y tiempo libre.

En el próximo veremos la conciliación! Y a Legolas y Aragorn

Ahora si, actualizare la próxima semana.

Agradezco sus reviews y follows, me dan animos para seguir!

FELICES FIESTAS!

Neah20 fuera….


	3. Chapter 3

La comunidad 3: A la causa…

Pasos…. Sonidos de pasos era lo único que se escuchaba, resonando en el mármol que adornaba aquel piso, para Emma era tan difícil desplazarse con esa vestimenta aunque un punto bueno era lo fresca que estaba, aunque las noches fueran demasiado frías para su gusto.

Había sido otro día pesado para ella, siempre a la sombra de Gandalf…. Era amigable y compartía consejos con ella junto a Glorfindel, se volvieron casi sus guardaespaldas en el lugar… nunca dejándola sola. Entendía que debía ser difícil que alguien de afuera anduviera libremente por la casa del señor elfo, además que al no estar sola evitaban cualquier acercamiento hacia ella… cansada de tanto sedentarismo, tan acostumbrada estaba a que alguien estuviera intentando destruir, lanzar maldiciones u obligarla a ser hermana en storybrook… se cumplió el dicho que "cuidado con lo que desea".

Ahí en el patio principal, donde la luna reflejaba bellas luces plateadas, se detuvo al observar una espada olvidada –Grandioso- se dijo a sí misma, pues con casquillos limitados de su arma, no podía andar desperdiciando en prácticas. A lo lejos se escuchaba sonidos de una fiesta, que le fue organizada a Frodo por su logro de llegar a Rivendel, la oportunidad perfecta para tener soledad sin personajes míticos a su alrededor (y pensó que estaba acostumbrada al andar con personajes de cuentos).

-Espero que tanto ver a David me sirva- lanzo el comentario en el aire, dispuesta a tomar la espada entre sus manos para practicar un poco y como una salvaje, le quito largo a su vestido con el filo del arma prestada, viendo sus pies después de tanto tiempo (exagerando) –espero y la señorita Arwen pueda perdonarme el daño a las ropas- sonrió internamente, pues esa elfa que había conocido por casualidad, se había hecho su amiga o algo así, ella no sabía pues la única que consideraba así era a Regina (por ser personas similares según ella) y su relación era más sarcástica tirando a la hostilidad civilizada.

No sabe cuánto tiempo duro, entre movimientos torpes al principio… pues convenientemente no recordaba las tantas veces que vio a su progenitor usando el arma y eso considerando que han sido demasiadas, después de un rato ya estaba acostumbrada al peso y largo de la plateada arma –no es tan fácil… como demonios David lo hacía ver como si fuera un juego de niños- dijo con disgusto al dejar la espada en su lugar, marchándose sin dar una mirada hacia atrás algo satisfecha de la actividad física.

Si ella hubiera puesto más atención a su alrededor, observaría la persona que saldría de su escondite con sonrisa incrédula, que se transformó en burlona –una característica difícil de encontrar en las damas-comento, sabiendo que no estaba solo.

-Aragorn… no juzgues sin conocer… pues así se llegan a erróneas conclusiones- sugirió Gandalf, algo azorado por saberse que no era el único observando a su protegida.

-Juzgar… yo nunca dije que estuviera juzgando- comento casual mientras tomaba esa espada, que había dejado mientras iba a tomar un poco de cerveza para refrescarse –parece que tiene habilidad... que merece ser pulida- arqueo la ceja hacia el anciano, que rio ante la ocurrencia.

-Ansioso por enseñar… Aragorn…- cuestiono sin borrar en algún momento la mueca de diversión.

-Hirió a un elfo…- fue toda su respuesta, como si eso respondiera todo –además, es tu sombra Gandalf… y todos sabemos que como tal, humana no es…. Es como tú- se animó a cuestionar, aprovechando que el tema había salido.

-Tendrás que preguntarle… si te presentas como se debe- sugirió el viejo mago suspicaz, pero no dispuesto a responder completamente a lo dicho… que se quedaran con la duda un poco más, pues el concilio sería muy pronto. Así sin más, dejo que la pregunta se perdiera en la noche, dejando solo a un resignado hombre que comenzaba a calentar con su espada.

XXXXX

Las mañanas en Rivendel solo acentuaban la belleza del paisaje, los arboles adornados de suaves gotas de aguas del roció, las aves comenzaban con sus cantos y rayos de sol atravesaban las sombras conforme la mañana iniciaba.

Frodo caminaba como siempre a despejar todo tipo de tormento que lo molestaba, desde el momento en que tomo como responsabilidad el anillo que su tío le había heredado… el viejo Bilbo, que volvió a ver y al que la vejez se le acentuó de un solo golpe aunque conservaba esa personalidad alegre que conoció.

-Que tanto piensa mi señor Frodo- su siempre fiel Sam interrumpió aquellos pensamientos.

-Nada Sam…. Nada- respondió escuetamente, dando una sonrisa que pareció calmar toda preocupación de su amigo… pero él sabía que lo último que sentía era la nada.

-Hoy será un grandioso día… Frodo- Gandalf salía a su paso, saludando como siempre tan alegre.

-Lo se…- otra pregunta corta, no quería platicar el día de hoy. Por un momento quiso regresar el tiempo, a aquellos momentos que su única preocupación era lo que prepararía de comer.

A lo lejos se observaban las montañas coronadas de blanco, la brisa matutina los golpeaba con suavidad y el aroma a humedad llenaba sus sentidos, parecía que el día sería estupendo… para todos menos para él.

-No te dejes consumir por los nervios… mi amigo Frodo…- como leyendo sus inquietudes, Gandalf hablaba con su ronca voz, por momentos olvidando la presencia del otro hobbit.

-me es imposible estar indiferente… sé que trataremos temas delicados, algunos de esos solo eran rumores en la comarca- agacho la mirada, dando a entender que en su pequeño mundo todo era felicidad.

-La ignorancia es solo una felicidad pasajera… mi amigo…. Solo eso te diré…- la triste mirada del anciano, se posaba en aquella personita –ahora, si quieres sigamos platicando… creo que mi viejo amigo Bilbo nos alcanzara en cualquier momento- quiso alivianar la atmosfera atormentada de su amiguito, continuando por aquel camino de piedra… uno de los tantos que adornaban la casa de Elrond.

XXXXX

Por otra parte, se estaba llevando a cabo una pequeña reunión… entre dos personajes de importancia en el mundo elfico.

-*Viniste aquí con un mensaje de tu padre… Legolas… llegando antes del concilio, en el cual se expondrá dicho punto a tratar…- Glorfindel, sentado en una mesa de piedra hablaba con el otro joven de mirada azul –*pero has negado convivir y salir de tu encierro-

-*Yo solo vine como representante de mi pueblo… así que no es necesario salirme de mi misión- continuo sereno, este recargado en el barandal de dicho mirador.

-*Tan estricto como siempre…- con un poco de alegría recitaba el elfo, sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada.

Legolas continuo en silencio, sabiendo que el señor enfrente suyo solo quería provocar una conversación, siendo alguien sociable era bien sabido sus maneras de lograr una amena platica… pero el prefería el silencio de ser necesario, además tenía mucho que pensar… sobre aquella mujer que lo hirió con su extraña arma (un tema que no piensa tocar), sabía que era una invitada de Elrond y protegida de Gandalf… pero esos son los únicos rumores que han llegado a sus oídos, bueno suponía que no era de importancia… había cosas más delicadas a tratar.

-*Deja de darle vueltas en la cabeza… señor Legolas… y mejor prepárese para la reunión- Glorfindel se levantaba con parsimonia, adivinando de manera acertada los pensamientos de su mudo acompañante. Sin dirigirse más palabras, ambos se fueron por su camino… a esperar el llamado.

XXXXX

Emma tenía una cara de infinito aburrimiento, desorientada en cuanto a la hora… pues en ese lugar se carecía de relojes, adivinando casi por posición solar el tiempo (y podía asegurar que si lo hacían por ese método) todavía no estaba para nada acostumbrada a su nueva rutina madrugadora (según ella). Ahora se encontraba sola, esperando la llegada de Gandalf que la había citado en ese lugar… uno de los tantos jardines de la casa, tan blanco como el resto de la estructura. Algunos habitantes la miraban con curiosidad, solo saludándola como cortesía… manteniendo su distancia… pero adivinaba que querían preguntar, pero no se atrevían.

-Emma…- la voz conocida del mago llego a sus oídos, llamando su atención.

-Por dios Gandalf… casi vuelvo a dormirme esperando- con sarcasmo comento, el viejo más que acostumbrado a estos comentarios se dedicó a sonreírle, ella vestida con una túnica de color blanca y mangas largas con cuello V, con su cabello tan corto y su piel mostrando cambios por la convivencia entre elfos (las sugerencias de Arwen se notaban).

-Lo siento Emma… pero para un viejo como yo… es tan difícil madrugar como los jóvenes- se excusó divertido por el gesto incrédulo de su protegida.

Ella entrecerró sus ojos, notando la burla del anciano… pues a pesar de su edad, tenía el carisma de alguien vivaz, justo cuando iba a replicar con algo ingenioso… unas campanas se escucharon, provocando que las palabras murieran en su garganta.

-Vamos Emma… que nos esperan- invito para que lo siguiera –por cierto, no es tan temprano- aclaro, sabiendo que la mujer no era buena ni lo será a calcular el tiempo. Se sintió satisfecho, al notar el bufido de su compañera que murmuro un "lo note" tan falso –pero tampoco es tan tarde-

XXXXX

-Eit Frodo- saludo Emma a lo lejos, divisando al hobbit que parecía más callado de lo normal (eso contando que casi no lo trataba).

-Dama Emma….- se dirigió el hobbit a la protegida del mago gris –también estarás presente- cuestiono algo aliviado, pues aunque no eran grandes amigos… sabía que al igual que él, seria nueva.

-De hecho no tengo idea a que vengo… ya que Gandalf no me ha dado ninguna pista- acuso Emma, ahora más intrigada con el motivo de tanto misterio… maldiciendo nuevamente y como siempre no haber escuchado a Henry en su momento.

-No hay tiempo… adelante… adelante- dijo animado el viejo mago, dando algunos golpes en la espalda de los jóvenes… el primero sabía a qué iba… la segunda iba en total ignorancia.

Frodo por su parte, esperaba que los temas a tratar no fueran de seriedad, simples rumores que llegan a la comarca de una oscuridad amenazando al exterior… pero esta idea quedo desechada al ser recibidos por miradas serias e inquisidoras de algunos viajeros que se notaba su reciente arribo.

Elrond los recibió, siendo el encargado de la reunión… todos estaban sentados en silencio, formando un círculo, Emma fue ubicada al lado de Gandalf aunque un poco atrás, siendo la que mayores miradas interrogantes atraía (eso contando la insistente mirada de "me debes explicaciones" de ella para el anciano que era ignorada de manera apremiante).

Emma analizaba a su alrededor, ubicando a Aragorn y Legolas que eran los que conocía (de malas maneras), el primero tenia expresión de sorpresa que cambio por una sonrisa socarrona, dando un saludo de reconocimiento a la rubia. El segundo, marcaba la indiferencia aunque no pudo evitar que su mirada se desviara a la extraña, era que tenía algún papel a jugar en toda esa reunión eso sin contar que sería la primera de su género presente.

Elrond presento a Frodo recalcando su condición de sobrino de Bilbo, señalando el peligro que atravesó para cumplir su misión de llegar con ellos, llamando miradas de admiración pues muchos consideraban débiles a los de su especie… después continúo Gloin y Gimli, representando a los enanos… Legolas, por parte de los elfos del bosque negro del norte… Boromir a los hombres del sur… agregando a Glorfindel y sus respectivos consejeros.

La rubia había perdido la cuenta desde el principio, al parecer su presentación la dejaron para el final… recordando nuevamente, que como su condición de mujer exigía tenía que ser tratada a parte (aunque fuera Istari), pero detectaba la insistencia de las miradas… que silenciosamente exigían una explicación para su presencia en el concilio.

-He aquí amigos… al Istari Emma… que obtuvo su derecho a participar, concedido por Gandalf para representar a los de su especie y autorizado por mí, el señor de Rivendel- dijo solemne. La susodicha solo reacciono sonriendo a todos, un gesto forzado de su parte ante la incredibilidad que se desataba silente entre los invitados y sus ganas de lanzársele a golpes al viejo que la metió en ese lio sin siquiera preguntarle.

Otra vez la salvadora no entendía que tenía que hacer ahí, solo hablaban y hablaban, de los problemas que los aquejaban sin siquiera solicitar su participación… era nuevamente dejada aun lado… bien, parece que la situación es seria en el mundo… resumió internamente, enfocando hacia Gloin que tenía la palabra, exponiendo el intento de reconquista de Moria pero del cual no se sabe en años y del jinete oscuro que los contacto, exigiendo entregar al ladrón del anillo.

Elrond volvió a tomar la palabra, exponiendo en brevedad la historia del anillo… el gobierno de Sauron, su caída, la pérdida de la preciada y maldita joya agregando el pecado de Isildur ante el asombro del representante del sur, Boromir que creía como el resto de los mortales que dicho objeto había sido destruido hace tiempo… pero el elfo siguió aclarando que dicho personaje en vez de destruir el anillo se lo había guardado. El hobbit estaba asombrado por la cantidad de años que corrían detrás del señor de Rivendel… en ese momento llego a cuestionarlo, contestando con su sinceridad seria… las guerras, victorias y perdidas que presencio en su trascurso por la tierra media, sus relaciones con otros míticos personajes… profundizando el respeto del pequeño hombre hacia la figura de autoridad del lugar.

Emma al igual que su pequeño acompañante, estaba digamos impresionada por su historial de aquella persona que la recibió en su casa, padre de Arwen su casi amiga… tantos años, tachando a los miles y ella que se quejaba de los personajes que estaba rodeada en storybrook que rayaba solo en los pocos cientos…. A comparación, eran jovenzuelos en pañales, ese era su sentir.

Estaba tan concentrada en comparar ambos mundos que no se dio cuenta de que se había comenzado una discusión entre los participantes, atrayéndola de nuevo a su realidad (o lo que fuera, considerando que era un libro).

-Y quién eres tú y qué relación tienes con Minas Tirith- Boromir exigía que se presentara al hombre que había mostrado una espada partida en dos ante todos, justo después de exponer su motivo de estar presente... que no era otro, que aclarar lo huecos históricos que nadie podía responder en su hogar y que las sugerencias les dirigían hacia Elrond.

-Es Aragorn hijo de Arathorn –dijo Elrond imperturbable, a pesar del arranque del joven hombre - descendiente de Isildur, el hijo de Elendil de Minas Lthil. Es el jefe de los Dúnedain del Norte, de quienes pocos quedan ya- sonrió ante la cara de escepticismo del representante del sur.

Vaya presentación más larga… pensó Emma, viendo como el hobbit saltaba de su asiento dispuesto a regresarle el anillo a su "dueño" siendo negado ante la amabilidad del susodicho.

Gandalf salía de su extenso mutismo –muéstrale el anillo al joven Boromir… y el mismo atara cabos- sugirió, siendo obedecido en momentos que parecían perderse en el dorado de la joya maldita.

Siguió una explicación de la relación de la espada rota con todo eso y a la vez, al ser nuevamente templada se decidirá el destino de minas Tirith y ante el orgullo de Boromir, que no estaba dispuesto a pedir ayuda al descendiente de Isildur… sugirió que sería bueno el regreso del arma… ya que el solo había venido para resolver enigmas y era la oportunidad de volver a su esplendor.

-Yo no soy como mis ancestros… no tengo el porte…- dijo al ver la duda reflejada en el representante del sur, por su parte el resto de los invitados estaban atentos al desarrollo entre los mortales.

Para la salvadora, era como si el tiempo pasara demasiado lento… había estado tanto tiempo sentada… creía que ya era la cuarta o quinta vez que se repetía lo maldito que había sido Gandalf en meterla en esta incursión histórica… todo referente a Sauron y el anillo que portaba su compañero silencioso… ahora el viejo mago estaba explicando su situación de Saruman después de que Frodo explicara su viaje y motivo de este.

También que tenían la criatura Gollum y en ese momento, el elfo Legolas interrumpía –yo tengo un mensaje de mi padre… y por lo dicho… he de suponer que es delicado… Gollum ha escapado- exclamo con seriedad.

Por un momento las rencillas entre enanos y elfos iban a ser avivada, pero el viejo mago lo interrumpió… la mujer solo suspiro ante el nuevo tema a tratar, tratando de no llamar la atención pero fue detectado por Legolas que solo sonrió imperceptiblemente.

-Hay que o esconder el anillo en el otro lado del mar…. O destruirlo- Glorfindel interactuaba por primera vez, al llegar a la conclusión que el enemigo supiera de sus movimientos a causa de Gollum y Saruman.

-Esconderlo solo atrasara lo inevitable… Sauron dará con él y solo unas cuantas generaciones de hombres verán paz antes del nuevo regreso- Gandalf desechaba la primera opción, con una razón aplastante.

-PERO PODRIAMOS USARLO NOSOTROS- levanto la voz Gloin, dispuesto a utilizar el poderoso anillo a favor de los enanos en el momento en que sugirieron la destrucción del mismo, por la peligrosidad que significaba el que cayera de nuevo en manos de su dueño… ignorando la advertencia de que quebrantaba al portador.

-Ustedes no son dignos de portarlo…- interrumpió solemne Legolas, fijando su mirada en el ahora molesto representante.

-si solo nos diera la oportunidad a nosotros…- Boromir también veía la ocasión para levantar a su mundo de la ruina.

-se ha decidido el destruirlo…- Aragorn entro en discusión, manteniendo el tono en un volumen cuidadoso de no desatar lo que ya se estaba calentando entre los invitados –no pusieron atención a todo lo dicho… Sauron está débil y busca la joya para regresar-

-Bien… entonces quien será el que lleve el anillo hacia su destrucción…- pregunto el viejo enano, ante la atenta mirada de su hijo.

Otra nueva discusión se desato, para saber quién sería el que tuviera ese grandísimo objetivo… la rubia que estaba sentada, miro como el pequeño hobbit decía algo… pero era superado por las voces de los otros hombres… frunció el ceño ante esto, se paró de golpe… escuchando crujir sus túmidos huesos, dispuesta a interceder.

-señores- Primer intento…. Nada…. Segundo intento… sigue siendo nada… tercer intento, su intento de cortesía se fue al caño -SEÑORES- Grito Emma levantando la voz golpeando el piso en un sordo golpe, llamando la atención de todos los presentes que la miraban con sorpresa y protesta a la vez… su primera participación en todo el concilio –dejen de pelear entre ustedes… - con voz de plomo exigió, tratando de respirar para calmarse se acercó al hobbit –que eso provoca que no logren escuchar a Frodo- frunció el ceño de manera recriminatoria, ignorando la notable molestia de algunos y diversión de otros (Glorfindel, Elrond, Aragorn y Gandalf) –adelante- dijo calmada, alegre de mover sus piernas.

-Yo llevare el anillo- Frodo expreso, ahora las miradas se dirigían hacia el –aunque no sé cómo- completo nervioso.

-Un hobbit… con esa carga…- Gimli lo miraba extrañado, por lo sugerido

-Si es así… ofrezco mi espada en tu ayuda- Aragorn dio un paso adelante interrumpiendo cualquier queja, admirado por la valentía del pequeño, aunque su tío no se quedaba atrás.

-Y yo mis flechas- agrego Legolas, convencido por las palabras del hobbit… así mismo se añadió Gimli, para demostrarle al elfo que los enanos estaban dispuestos de igual manera.

-Nosotros también los ayudaremos- Gandalf completo.

-Nosotros…- cuestiono Emma con un mal presentimiento, volteo hacia atrás con la esperanza que hubiera otra persona, a la cual los ojos del mago se dirigían… pero la mirada iba hacia su punto –ni lo pienses Gandalf…- advirtió enojada, amenazando con su dedo, valiéndole un pepino el que todos estuvieran viéndola.

-Una mujer en un viaje… no sería lo adecuado…- agrego Legolas llamando la atención, una interrogante mirada se dibujó en los claros ojos de la rubia.

-Puede ser muy peligroso… aunque sea una Istari- continuo Boromir, incrédulo de que la ofrecieran de esa manera.

Aragorn por su parte estaba atento ante la primera interacción de la protegida de Gandalf y no era el único esperando reacciones interesantes… pues el mismo mago, Glorfindel y Elrond estaban en silencio… ante una mujer que apretaba fuertemente sus puños, esperando a que le dieran su ultimo "pero".

-Es verdad… no vamos a recoger flores- Gimli de manera testaruda concluyo observándola como todos los cuentos de hadas que conocían lo hacían… como una "princesa", provocando que el vaso derramara el agua.

Emma arqueo la ceja, conto hasta 100 para no cometer una locura y matar a todos, cambiando el curso del libro favoritos de su hijo… por Henry –ah… con que eso creen…- dijo entre dientes, dándole una mirada asesina a Legolas, porque si no lo olvidaba, ella lo había herido –cuando salimos Gandalf- se dirigió al mago, satisfecho de no haber intercedido para convencerla.

Silencio y tensión, que fue interrumpido por una voz serena-Bien…- Elrond sonrió ampliamente –entonces ustedes custodiaran al portador del anillo…-

-YO- entro Sam, seguido de Merry y Pippin, insinuando que todo el tiempo estuvieron escuchando… que parte de reunión privada no entendían esos hobbits se preguntó el elfo de cabello oscuro –yo viajare con ustedes- termino.

-Primero mujeres y ahora más hobbits- continuo Gimli.

-Si te molesta… puedes quedarte- sugirió Emma con una sonrisa retadora, cruzándose de brazos con su mejor posición intimidadora.

Antes de que empezaran otra discusión, el señor de Rivendel continuo –bien… los nombro… la comunidad del anillo- soltó un suspiro, pues al parecer, como había predicho…. La personalidad de Emma hacia fricción con algunos miembros de la reciente comunidad.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo… uno largo…. Larguísimo! (eso que le corte y trate de resumir)

Aclarando * es para señalar que hablan en elfico ¬¬ no me maten por no ponerlo como se debe…. PIEDAD!

Ustedes diran… porque actualizo tan rápido… pues tengo dos puntos importantes a mi favor… Inspiracion y Tiempo XD a aprovecharlo antes de que se seque el oasis. Otro FELICES FIESTAS a menos que vuelva a actualizar y lo vuelva a repetir… asi en un circulo interminable?

Genial? Un review para esta pobre mortal? O simplemente la dejaran a su suerte y que los nazgul vengan y se apiaden de mi pobre alma (o la torturen).

Me enjorobare, enflacare, perderé el cabello, tendre ojos saltones y dire "mi presssioso" cada 5 segundos a causa de la depresión de no tener seguidores XD

Creo que exagere, los veo la próxima semana!

Neah20 fuera…


	4. Chapter 4

La comunidad 4: Un simple viaje

En una habitación, cierto discurso en solitario se llevaba a cabo…

-Me deje engañar…. Acepte sin que Gandalf me persuadiera en lo absoluto…- se decía a si misma Emma, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, frustrada por el giro inesperado de toda su participación –pero ellos me retaron… no podía permitir que me consideraran una princesa más- se convenció a sí misma, tratando de disminuir la pulsada de culpa en su corazón.

-Emma…- Arwen se acercaba, con la elegancia que la caracterizaba –no te preocupes…. Todo saldrá bien- comento, tratando de disminuir toda la tensión que se sentía alrededor de su amiga.

-No me preocupa eso… Arwen…- soltó un suspiro la rubia, tratando de relajarse un poco –es solo el método que utilizaron para embarcarme en esta misión- sonrió mas como un gesto, que sentido.

-Entiendo… ya fui informada de tu participación en el concilio- sonrió serena la morena, con una mirada divertida –causaste impresión- concluyo al tomar asiento en una silla de la habitación, aun en esa posición irradiaba porte a envidiar a cualquier aristócrata de su mundo.

-Si supongo… casi término en una pelea con cierto enano- sonrió arrogante Emma, recordando que el encuentro fue cortado por el mago gris –quien te dijo- pregunto curiosa.

-Aragorn- su voz se suavizo de manera exagerada, la salvadora noto el imperceptible cambio de su atmosfera… captando cierto sentimiento.

XXXXX

-emma es mi héroe- pippin murmuraba con admiración

-a pesar que no es cercana... Acepto que su actitud frente al enano... Es digno de admiracion- merry apoyaba juguetón.

-No los cite aquí para hablar de la dama Emma- Frodo interrumpió el rumbo de aquella conversación el todavia le llamaba con formalidades, a pesar que la rubia lo habia corregido despues de la reunion (ya que le habia llamado de esa forma al inicio y no lo hania sacado del error)–no puedo permitir que vayan a este viaje- se dirigió a los primos.

-Tendrán que noquearnos y envolvernos en un costal si quieres evitarlo- amenazo Pippin.

-Además… porque Sam fue el único premiado… el señor Elrond debió castigarlo por escuchar la reunión- Merry acusaba al otro hobbit, que solo entre cerro los ojos.

-No es un premio…- Frodo expuso –no están midiendo los peligros-

-Nosotros salimos juntos… y así volveremos- Pippin se cruzó de brazos, no cediendo terreno en la discusión.

-Señor Frodo… no se preocupes más… -Sam le sonrió cálidamente, provocando resignación al susodicho.

XXXXX

Los días siguientes pasaron imperceptiblemente, se había decidido mandar a los montaraces comandados por Aragorn para verificar la seguridad de los alrededores, planeando así una mejor ruta para la aventura que se vendría encima.

Emma ahora cambiaba de guardaespaldas, siempre acompañada de Glorfindel que le daba una introducción en magia elfica junto con Arwen, con el pretexto de que se necesitaría en el viaje… y como Gandalf lo había sugerido, decidieron enseñarle pasando por alto los deseos de una resignada salvadora… que por mitigar el aburrimiento acepto.

La tranquilidad que otorgaba Rivendel, hacía que por momentos todos los que se preparaban para el viaje, olvidaran sus preocupaciones y posibles molestias. Los meses pasaron tan rápido que no se podían decir cuantos, pero cuando Aragorn junto con los montaraces comenzaron a arribar a Rivendel, era la señal que pronto iniciarían su cruzada.

Emma se emocionó, al momento en que Gandalf fue por ella para partir una mañana –Adiós ropa de Hada- esperando que resultara, paso su mano enfrente de ella siguiendo el ejemplo de la reina malvada, remplazando sus delicadas ropas por sus jeans, camisa, chamarra de cuero y sus preciadas botas.

-Me había acostumbrado a verte como doncella- se quejó el viejo hombre, recibiendo una mirada de advertencia de su protegida.

-Gandalf… sigo sin perdonarte el meterme en esto sin consultarme… eso sin contar que me convertiste en alumna de los elfos otra vez sin mi consentimiento…- la rubia se ajustaba sus zapatos –no agregues más leña al fuego- se veía enojada, pero no podía estarlo con el anciano.

Y Gandalf sabia de eso, un motivo para aprovechar a una aliada de su calidad… contra Sauron tenía que usar todo lo que tenía… y ella fue una bendición –pero debo aceptar… que sus ropas parecen las más indicadas para el viaje… extrañas para el lugar- concluyo el anciano.

Emma se ajustó su mochila de viaje, deseando que cupieran más cosas… pero bueno… no tenía habilidades como en Harry Potter, que una bolsita cabían más cosas y era liviana.

XXXXX

-Tenemos hambre….- recito en suplica Merry, como lo estaba haciendo desde hace una hora –nos hemos pasado bastantes comidas… que harán cuando los hobbits se desmayen- hiso un puchero infantil.

-Los cargaremos como costales de papas- contesto Boromir burlón y algo exasperado por las niñerías del hobbit.

-Podrían empezar desde ahora- aprovecho la oferta Pippin, siendo golpeado por Sam ante su insensatez.

-Llegara el momento en que nos acostumbraremos a sus quejas- sugirió Emma, siendo la persona más callada… su comentario fue tomado con humor por el resto de la cruzada.

Llevaban días caminando, no sabia cuantos parecían eternos para la salvadora desde que abandonaron la seguridad de Rivendel, al principio los únicos que hablaban eran Merry y Pippin, con comentarios casuales después Boromir complementaba los discursos de los primos… aunque la belleza del paisaje se fue dejando atrás, siendo cambiadas por lugares más oscuros.

Gandalf por su parte, siempre al lado de su protegida atento al desarrollo de la misma –llevaba días sin escuchar tu voz- dijo sonriente a la rubia.

-No puedes quejarte… hablar del clima no es lo mío- contesto la salvadora, echando un suspiro... pues tampoco estaba para quejarse…. Asegurando que aunque ya lo supero, todavía tenía dolores de pies.

-De hecho estoy seguro que no aportarías nada en eso… - murmuro Gimli dispuesto a molestar a la mujer.

-Los elfos somos los mejores en el tema- intercedió Legolas, siendo el discurso más largo dicho y sin necesidad de informar.

-Los elfos y sus presunciones- contrataco el enano, recibiendo una simple mueca de "como me interesara tu opinión" del duende.

-Como que estos no se llevan bien…- le susurro Emma a Gandalf, había notado que siempre el pelirrojo pequeño lanzaba comentarios venenosos… ya sea a su persona… o al príncipe elfo.

-Rencillas del pasado… querida Emma- dijo con simplicidad el anciano.

-Siendo una Istari…. Por qué tú no tienes un báculo- pregunto Frodo interrumpiendo el extraño rumbo de la plática, esa duda lo tenía carcomiendo desde que salieron o desde antes. Ahora todos estaban atentos, pues era poco lo que sabían de la extraña mujer.

-Soy complicada… - fue su escueta respuesta, quitándole importancia al asunto, se escucharon suspiros de decepción bastante obvios en los hobbits.

-Creo que descansaremos aquí- Aragorn que coronaba la caminata pero atento a todas las platicas, señalo un área algo abierta con un riachuelo a un lado.

-Genial- dijo Emma soltando un suspiro, en estos días su resistencia había sido puesta a prueba…. Y temía que ese sería el principio de su miseria física.

Rápidamente los hobbits comenzaron a preparar todo para un bien merecido descanso, pues era demasiado difícil seguirle el paso a los grandes. Frodo y Sam se encargarían de la comida, parecía gustarles el trabajo que silenciosamente aceptaron.

Legolas se instaló en una de las ramas del árbol, dispuesto a ser guardia…. Aragorn junto con Gandalf se sentaron dispuesto a fumar sus respectivas pipas con tranquilidad… Gimli también se fue aparte, no dejando que el elfo se llevara el agradecimiento de cuidarlos… Boromir inicio un entrenamiento de espada, siendo seguido por Merry y Pippin por su parte Emma decidió llenar las reservas de agua.

-Corrige la postura… - exigió el hombre del sur, desarmando con rapidez a ambos hobbits –ya te mate- dijo victorioso.

Merry miro a Pippin, dándose una sonrisa maliciosa el primero se le hecho por la espalda al desprevenido hombre mientras el segundo se las arregló para que se cayera de frente… después ambos estaban encima de su víctima –TE GANAMOS- decían entre jadeos los pequeños.

-Son unos tramposos- Boromir estaba tirado jadeaba alegremente… a su alrededor se escuchaban las risas amortiguadas de algunos de sus compañeros… seria humillante sino fuera por el divertido momento que paso.

Emma que apenas se integraba al resto, arqueo la ceja al ver al señor tirado en el suelo –me he perdido de algo interesante- cuestiono, al entregar los recipientes llenos de agua a sus respectivos dueños.

-Una demostración del trabajo en equipo- contesto Legolas, siendo el último al que le fue entregado el vital líquido.

La rubia abrió los ojos en sorpresa –vaya… no pensé que me fueras a dirigir la palabra- comento al elfo que bajaba de la seguridad de su árbol.

Legolas medito un poco sus palabras –lamento el haberla subestimado… dama Emma... lo digo por las palabras que exprese durante el concilio- con una seriedad diplomática decía el rubio –considerando que es la primera persona en mi vida… que logra lastimarme- se inclinó un poco.

Ahora la salvadora estaba desconcertada, por aquellas reacciones bastante aristocráticas –solo dime Emma… y todo queda olvidado- feliz porque se veía el avance de su aceptación (otro punto que presumirle a Henry en su regreso).

-Yo también me disculpo… por mi rudeza- Gimli se unía a la plática, no dispuesto a ser superado por el principito rubio… aunque fuera en disculpas.

La rubia sonrió socarronamente –también las acepto… aunque admito sus dudas…- incluyo con cierto tono irónico.

-Entonces… propongo que las aclare- Aragorn asusto a los tres personajes, no se habían dado cuenta de su cercanía.

-Que propones… Aragorn- intercedió Gandalf, bastante interesado en cuanto al desarrollo.

-Tiene magia… es desventaja- completo Boromir, todavía tirado en el suelo con unos hobbits dispuestos a disfrutar el espectáculo.

-Duelo de espadas…- comento casual trancos, sacando la espada del mismo hombre del sur entregándosela a una mujer confundida.

-No daré buen duelo…- advirtió la mujer –pero no puedo declinar un reto- tomo el arma.

-Sera peligroso… para un novato usar espadas de verdad- Frodo comento, viendo las peligrosas armas.

-No tenemos otras- Aragorn se encogió de hombros –te molesta… Emma- cuestiono, recibiendo una negativa –bien… no hay problema- concluyo.

-Esto hará que nuestras disculpas si valgan en algo- susurro Gimli a un legolas confundido por la complicidad repentina del que se juró su eterno enemigo.

Abrieron paso todos los integrantes, en medio estaban los duelistas… Emma tomaba de manera inexperta el arma blanca a comparación de la buena postura de Aragorn, pero tenía buen agarre… según el punto de vista de Boromir.

Piensa en David… se dijo a sí misma, soltando un fuerte suspiro… iniciando ella el combate.

Se notaba que el montaraz se estaba conteniendo, pues tenía en cuenta que la chica era nueva en el tema… el sonido de las espadas chocando lleno la soledad del grupo.

-VAMOS EMMA- grito Merry como porra, junto con su primo.

-DEJA FUERA AL MONTARAZ- apoyo Boromir divertido y algo impresionado, pues la joven demostraba algunos conocimientos con la espada… pero todavía no llegaba a la maestría que ejercía su contrincante.

Gandalf seguía sentado con serenidad, fumando con comodidad –no estas preocupado por tu amiga- Frodo se sentó a su lado, al parecer era el único sensato en el lugar.

-Tú te preocupas por todos… mi amigo- contesto el anciano –pero si te da alivio… Aragorn sabe lo que hace… tu deberías de saberlo- completo, para calmar al pequeño.

Si a Emma le preguntaran alguna vez… cuáles son tus logros… ella diría "haber sobrevivido del ataque de los soldados de Regina… en mi viaje al pasado al bosque encantado" pero ahora tendría otra respuesta para su hoja de vida "luchar contra Aragorn y no haber muerto… aunque fuera una demostración".

Gimli boqueaba como pez fuera del agua, aceptando internamente que había tachado a la chica de inútil sin su magia (aunque todavía no veían señales de ella).

Legolas por su parte, se veía serio pero sus ojos expresaban un brillo de admiración… por las capacidades demostradas para ser una mujer humana (considerando que en los elfos, hay algunas féminas luchadoras).

-LA COMIDA ESTA LISTA- interrumpió Sam, el único que no paro con sus actividades para ver el escandalo entre sus compañeros.

Quedaron detenidos en pleno bloqueo… Emma estaba encima de trancos, pues el hombre se había resbalado… una oportunidad única –creo… que gane…- dijo entre jadeos la mujer, al levantarse de esa posición incómoda –aunque acepto… que si no hubiera sido por mi suerte… estaría en el bando perdedor ahora- acepto, al darle la mano para levantar a su contrincante.

Aragorn tomo la ayuda, sonriendo ante el comentario –con un poco de entrenamiento… estarás preparada para no valerte de tu suerte- completo al ponerse de pie.

-Bien… la porción de Boromir es nuestra- gritaron los primos con emoción, ganándose miradas de los que se estaban enfrentando.

-Lo siento… pero apostamos en su duelo- comento casual Boromir, suspirando al pensar que acababa de perder porción de comida… considerando que era lo único que podía apostar.

-Eso me impresiona…- Emma dijo con sarcasmo al acercarse al grupo que se burlaba del caballero, se inclinó un poco levantando ambas manos ante unos hobbits confusos –levanten su mano- ordeno con una sonrisa y al hacerlo, lo choco con ellos –esto es chocarla… chicos… se usa cuando se está de acuerdo con algo- explico.

-Gracias Boromir… por estar de mi parte… te ofrezco de mi porción por tu confianza- dijo solidario Aragorn, aunque el tono de burla no lo disimulo siendo bien recibido por el afectado.

-Bien… bien…- Gandalf se levantaba con tranquilidad, aunque una sonrisa orgullosa se asomó por su viejo rostro, si hubiera apostado… aunque le doliera iba a perder.

-También perdiste… Gimli- recito Legolas con un tono victorioso… sin romper su seriedad en el rostro ante los refunfuños de un enano que sacaba un pequeño costal con algunas riquezas, dándoselas de mala gana al príncipe.

-No te confíes… principito- comento el enano molesto.

XXXXX

Saruman que se encontraba en aquella torre, donde se comenzaba la tala del bosque por tener una buena posición en cuanto a sus planes –mi señor…- dijo a una esfera, donde su amo se comunicaba –hay en total 10 personas custodiando el anillo- susurros se escuchó llenando aquella soledad provenientes del amo oscuro–lo sé, pronto le tendré el anillo- aseguro confiado, pues elfos, hombres, enanos, hobbits y un viejo mago no podrían contra él.

XXXXX

Emma parecía acostumbrarse a las caminatas, aunque las ampollas de sus pies la obligaran a recordarse de su agonía

-Problemas… Emma- cuestiono Aragorn, que caminaba a su lado

-No… - contesto escuetamente –solo que el aire fresco… creo que puedo acostumbrarme a esto- mintió, pues un tema adecuado no eran sus pies.

-Aire fresco…. Hay otro tipo de aire- cuestiono Pippin, incrédulo por lo que oía.

-Bueno, de donde vengo… estuve por un tiempo en cierto lugar, me había acostumbrado a otro tipo de aire no tan grato…- se puso nostálgica la rubia, al pasarse su mano por la nuca –pero luego regrese a casa… y pues ahí estábamos rodeados de bosques… aunque la tranquilidad de aquí no se compara- debía aceptar que extrañaba su automóvil, ese que siempre le acompaño desde la juventud.

-Parece un lugar bastante complicado… para que haya diferencia de un punto a otro- Boromir se incluyó en la plática, incitando a que continuara.

-De hecho es bastante drástico… - se quedó pensativa un momento.

-Está muy habladora- comento Gimli, quitando aquel ambiente cómodo, es cierto que se desenvolvía mas pero todavía se notaba que trataba de excluirse en algunas cosas.

La salvadora arqueo su ceja, al voltear a ver al enano… era cierto que ella prefería apartarse del grupo o callarse, para evitar hablar de mas –que puedo decir… salió el tema- comento al soltar un suspiro.

Miradas recriminatorias llegaron al enano que solo susurro un "que", antes de continuar su camino.

-Por fin parecía que explicaría de donde viene- murmuro Sam a Frodo, este le dirigió una mirada cómplice.

Aragorn miraba a la rubia de reojo, aceptando que tenía muchas dudas en cuanto a la procedencia de ella… esa Istari que apareció de la nada acompañando al siempre misterioso Gandalf… bueno cada quien sus problemas… pensó al seguir con su caminata.

El atardecer comenzaba a adornar el cielo, llegando a un punto donde se podía ver el campo abierto a la lejanía.

-Acamparemos aquí- Trancos comento, siendo obedecido.

-Creo que tomare la guardia- se ofreció Emma –no me miren así- murmuro al voltear y ver que era el centro de atención –no será tan cansado… además tengo un truco bajo la manga- la expresión saco confusión, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a explicar sus modos de hablar.

Sin dirigir más palabras, comenzó alzando las palmas de su mano en los límites del campamento… cerro sus ojos, dejándose llevar, levantando una capa invisible que se podía divisar cuando esta lo aplicaba, luego desapareciendo la esencia como si ahí no hubiera nada… como Regina le explico una vez… aunque debía estar atenta a cualquier cosa –esto evitara que cualquier enemigo pueda vernos- explico brevemente.

-Porque no lo usaste antes- cuestiono Gimli, aunque la mirada de toda la caravana iba a preguntar lo mismo.

-Simple… lo olvide- contesto con una sonrisa que de verdad nadie podía cuestionar –solo tengo algunas nociones con mi magia…- acepto, encogiéndose de hombros sin abandonar su mirada intimidante–aunque me dijeron una vez… que el único límite era yo- concluyo al sentarse en el árbol a orillas del campamento, dispuesta a desconectarse del mundo…. Por hoy había revelado mucho de ella.

-Porque tanto secreto… Gandalf- cuestiono Legolas al anciano gris, ante lo dicho por la rubia.

-Hay personas que temen a sus capacidades… y ella no es la excepción- contesto con sabiduría, había detectado algo de temor en su protegida durante su convivio… una vez le dijo, que no quería perder su "normalidad".

-Pero eso nos hubiera servido en días pasados- se quejó el enano, pues él fue el último en guardia el día anterior.

-Es suficiente… Gimli…- Aragorn intervino, conociendo las palabras del mago –mejor a descansar- sugirió, cortando la raíz de toda la discusión…

La salvadora con sus ojos cerrados, recordaba a su hijo… a Hook… a su madre y padre… tenía razón, extrañaba su hogar… aquel que tardo en reconocer hasta que estuvo por perderlo, pero gracias a ese descubrimiento tuvo de vuelta esas habilidades que eran de utilidad… su magia… no quería depender de ella… tenia conflictos internos, negaba a demostrar más… aunque Gandalf tuviera razón y la palabras de la propia Regina le vinieran a la mente… no podía negar lo que era parte de ella… ella lo había aceptado junto con Elsa…. Cuando perdió el control de los mismos, pero era difícil... sobretodo que no conocía sus límites.

-Emma…- Frodo le llamaba, sacándola de sus pensamientos universales –ya está la cena-

-Oh… está bien… que bueno, comenzaba a molestarme el estómago- dijo casual al levantarse sin rodeos –vamos-

XXXXX

-Emma no actúa como tal…- Regina veía los manuscritos que se cambiaban conforme el tiempo avanzaba, aunque para ellos… solo habían pasado horas.

-Es verdad… por un momento pensé que ya era ella… en su enfrentamiento contra Aragorn- Henry concordó con las sospechas.

-Está actuando de manera precavida…- Killian agrego –ella casi se da a conocer en nuestra visita al pasado… aunque si regreso a sus ropas normales… me extraña lo poco perceptivos que son-

-Ellos confían en Gandalf… y si él no le molesta lo extraño de su ropa… no lo cuestionaran- agrego Henry.

-Pues comienza a ser insuficiente las palabras de ese viejo… - completo Regina, al leer las dudas de los personajes en cuanto a las acciones y procedencia de Emma.

-Como esta Emma- cuestiono Bella al entrar, con un montón de libros para ver si encontraban algo para contactar a Ariel u otro método para regresarla.

-Bien… aunque pronto llegara la parte donde se enfrentan a una nevada- con preocupación Henry agrego, siendo el que tenía más conocimientos de la trama.

XXXXX

Después de continuar su camino otros tantos días, la protegida de Gandalf admiraba la imponente figura de tres montañas que se alzaban orgullosos a su paso… no escuchaba lo que sus compañeros discutían a sus espaldas, que ellos se preocuparan por el destino a seguir –bien… a cual iremos- comento sin siquiera molestarse a voltear.

-Subiremos por el paso llamado la puerta del cuerno rojo… - señalo la dirección Legolas, que fue el que respondía la pregunta en el aire –descansaremos aquí… ya que la primera etapa de nuestro viaje ha sido asimilada- completo, no dando detalle del recorrido que les proporciono Gandalf.

-Bien… hare lo mío- Emma le dirigió una mirada a su compañero, este solo dio un asentamiento de cabeza… alejándose de la salvadora… ella había tomado el trabajo de levantar una defensa mágica, ahora tenía más control de la misma, pudiendo descansar cómodamente sin preocuparse de que esto lo debilitaría… su práctica tenia resultados, aunque igualmente se hundía en pensamientos.

-Emma… ven a sentarte con nosotros…- Gandalf se acercó a la rubia, que después de hacer su trabajo descansaba apartada en un árbol.

Ella se levantó –está bien… me aburrí de escuchar mis pensamientos- bromeo, dispuesta a integrarse al grupo… pues hasta Legolas estaba con el resto, siendo el antisocial número uno… aunque ella rivalizaba la posición.

-Ai! Laurië lantar lassi súrinen…- Aragorn se encontraba cantando, en un idioma que ella comenzaba a descubrir en sus enseñanza exprés en Rivendel… la canción continuaba, triste de manera magistral según a su oído el trancos tenia buena voz.

Todos a su alrededor apreciaban el canto, que tranquilizaba hasta al terco enano… que afirmaba odiar a los elfos… Boromir mientras tallaba un pedazo de madera, Legolas al lado del montaraz se dedicaba a apreciar de igual manera la música, Sam meneaba lo que sería la cena, Merry exigía silencio a Pippin también escuchando… Frodo estaba al lado de la recién llegada salvadora y a su vez Gandalf.

Al terminar la pieza musical, elogios no tardaron en llegar al montaraz, mientras la cena era servida por Frodo y Sam.

-No sabía que también tuvieras tu toque de músico… dime Aragorn… que es lo único que no puedes hacer- se burló Emma desde su lugar.

-Magia… es lo único que me falta- le siguió el juego Aragorn, extendiendo una atmosfera serena en la comunidad.

-Puedes robarle el báculo a Gandalf e intentarlo…- Boromir se unió a la burla, sacando otras tantas sonrisas.

-Lo siento… pero deshecha la idea Aragorn- Gandalf sonreía al sacar dicho instrumento mágico del alcance de cualquiera de manera juguetona.

-Deberías cantar canciones de enanos… son las más animadas- sugirió Gimli, no aceptando lo hermosa que era la canción.

Emma después de este tiempo, decidió bajar sus defensas alrededor… no parecía nada mal convivir con los personajes favoritos de Henry.

XXXXX

Sam y Aragorn montaban su guardia, a pesar de la magia protectora debían estar al pendiente de cualquier intervención, fue cuando lo notaron… silencio absoluto acompañado de una jauría de cuervos (o eso creyó Sam)… la magia funciono, pasando desapercibidos… pero eso significaba una cosa… viajar de noche, no más fuego y cambiar de ruta… pues eran vigilados.

Después de una discusión acalorada entre los líderes de la cruzada (Aragorn y Gandalf), les comunicaron al resto el cambio de ruta… además de la advertencia que el invierno ya estaba encima de ellos.

Emma suspiro desmotivada, pues tendrían que avanzar de noche y rápidamente… conforme siguieron, el sendero se hiso dificultoso, con piedras caídas subiendo el nivel de dificultad. Los vientos helados comenzaban a golpearlos, el campo abierto no ayudaba en nada… se podía escuchar silbar… llegando a las faldas de las grandes montañas. Se hiso estrecho el camino con acantilados a la izquierda y sobre esa pared los flancos de Caradhras y la noche solo acentuaba el panorama siniestro, eso agregando el abismo negro que si se aventaba algo… seguro el sonido nunca llegaría a ser escuchado… provocando un escalofrió de incertidumbre de la rubia.

-Escalaremos- cuestiono Pippin, ya cansado de solo imaginárselo. Pues ante ellos un tramo de al menos 90 grados.

-Eso me temo- contesto Merry, leyendo la atmosfera.

-No se preocupen… armarse de valor y seguir en el camino- Gandalf trataba de dar animo a los hobbits, pero la amenaza de nieve no ayudaba internamente.

Legolas no mostraba dificultad, seguido por Gimli con el instinto de competencia activado… Emma se quedó atrás, analizando las posibilidades de sobrevivir sin la seguridad adecuada para ese tipo de actividad… hasta los que se dedicaban a eso, usaban cuerdas para asegurarse de que si llegara el momento… no caer y morir… miro a su alrededor, viendo las posibilidades de hacer un puente con su magia… como aquella vez que Regina corto las cuerdas de un puente, pero su instinto de supervivencia amoldo sus poderes para no caer.

-Vamos Emma- Frodo que se quedó atrás, se regresó al ver que faltaba uno de seguir el camino.

Miro sus manos, suspiro tratando de hacer la idea –será en otra ocasión- se dijo a sí misma, siguiendo al Hobbit que le había llamado.

La salvadora sentía que sus dedos escocían y el frio no ayudaba a mitigar el dolor, se fijó arriba… solo veía los bultos borrosos de los que llevaban la adelantara, a su lado Frodo y por debajo Boromir junto a Sam. Sus orejas congelados, ahora era cuando extrañaba su larga cabellera… parecía que sus ropas abrigadoras iban de adorno, pues diferencia no sentía. Su mochila le pesaba más y más, como si alguien le estuviera lanzando piedras al interior.

-Aguanten… falta poco- alentó Aragorn, o eso pudo identificar porque la presión hacia su trabajo en los oídos.

Llegaron a un punto, donde sus manos agradecían poder caminar nuevamente… pero algo toco su mejilla, al igual que el hobbit de al lado –Parece que la temible nevada nos ha alcanzado- susurro.

-O nosotros alcanzamos a la nevada- agrego Legolas a su lado, analizando el grosor de la capa blanca a su alrededor.

-Qué envidia… pareces no afectado por el terreno ni el clima- murmuro Emma, arqueando una ceja hacia el duende que en sus ojos mostro algo de arrogancia.

-No te dejes llevar Emma… nosotros los enanos tenemos fortaleza y no métodos para evitar lo que nos hace hombres- Gimli interrumpió, ahora era observado por los dos rubios incrédulos.

-En verdad que debemos estar malditos- se quejó Pippin.

-Yo preferiría ver la nevada en la comodidad de una cama- se adjuntó Sam.

-Hay que continuar- Gandalf voz de la razón, saco a todos de su pequeño descanso… pronto lo que empezó como una liviana nevada, comenzó a enfurecer acompañada de vientos que hacían tambalearse a todos los miembros del grupo… hasta al propio Legolas, tan inmutable.

Todos cesaron su caminar, como si lo hubieran ordenado… la nieve les impedía el libre movimiento.

-Nunca llegaremos así- casi grito Boromir, haciéndose escuchar por encima del rugido del viento.

-Los pequeños se congelaran antes de llegar- concordó Aragorn, que Frodo y Sam se acurrucaban a sus pies.

-Puedo escuchar voces en el viento…- alerto Legolas, mientras se concentraba en su oído dispuesto a captar más palabras.

-Es Saruman… él nos mandó esta calamidad- aseguro Gandalf frustrado y enojado –no puedo luchar contra esto- se lamentó, ante la decepción de sus compañeros.

-Yo creo que puedo ayudar- se ofreció Emma, que se encontraba detrás del grupo que discutía, abrazándose a sí misma para mitigar el frio –puedo… bueno eso espero- completo dudosa pues si era contra un mago, esto no iba a ser igual que despejar una simple lluvia… abrió sus manos con sus palmas al cielo, saliendo de ella una aureola boreal de color dorada… que se dirigió al cielo tormentoso.

En instantes lo que parecía el fin del mundo, se había calmado hasta casi cesar –BIEN HECHO EMMA- festejo Pippin que junto su primo bailaban alrededor de una divertida rubia, el resto parecía asombrado por las habilidades… hasta el mismo Gandalf… pero fue suplido por agradecimiento aunque no tan escandaloso como los jóvenes hobbits.

-Pero no puedo hacer nada por la nieve delante de nosotros- aseguro Emma, pero las palabras de consuelo murieron conforme rocas caían a su encuentro… tuvieron muy poco tiempo para alejarse, pegándose a la montaña.

-Creo que no nos dejaran en paz- dijo Gimli, que salto ante la embestida de las rocas… quitándose la nieve de sus ropas.

-Tenemos que buscar una forma de cruzar- Frodo intervino.

-Yo puedo ir a investigar el terreno adelante, para asegurar un avance sin contratiempos… siendo el más rápido- Legolas salió de la seguridad que les ofrecía la pared de roca… desapareciendo con rapidez.

-Espero no tarde… comienza a molestarme los rugidos de la montaña- murmuro Boromir, al momento que otras tantas piedras caían enfrente… como si buscaran a sus víctimas.

Después de cierto tiempo, que les pareció eterno… volvió el príncipe elfo –el camino ha sido bloqueado por rocas…- comento sin ánimos.

-Parece que ese tal Saruman tiene miles de métodos para fregarnos el viaje- concluyo Emma.

-Podemos regresar… o enfrentarnos a los peligros de la montaña- sugirió Aragorn, maquinando una idea para rodear el bloqueo… podrían escalar nuevamente.

-Ir por el camino de Moria- comento el enano feliz, por sugerir una visita a su tierra –seremos recibidos como nos merecemos-

-Yo creo que Moria no es el indicado- Boromir tenía un mal presentimiento en seguir por el camino de los enanos.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Boromir- Legolas también mostraba su renuencia.

-Hay que decidir algo… antes de dejar el refugio- Gandalf agrego.

-Refugio- cuestiono incrédulo Sam –si esto es un refugio… una pared sin techo es una casa- analizo a su alrededor, solo eran cobijados por la pared de la montaña… sufriendo las inclemencias del tiempo.

-Creo que lo conveniente sería regresar…- Emma intervino todo discurso, regresando al grupo con las manos en sus bolsillos, un abrigo que nadie había notado de donde lo saco –es peligroso… además ese estúpido de Saruman intenta mandarnos otro de sus regalitos- señalo hacia el cielo, donde nubes nuevas comenzaban a juntarse aunque a otros les llamo la atención lo florido de su dialecto.

-Todo queda a tu decisión… Frodo- apuro Gandalf, pues el destino de la caravana caía en sus manos.

-Iremos a Moria- concluyo el hobbit, ante la exclamación de júbilo del enano.

-Pero déjenme encargarme del descenso… mis manos siguen reclamando el mal trato- con ironía Emma dio la espalda, dispuesta a ver la forma de no bajar solo con la mano de dios como seguro.

Todos la siguieron, pues de un tiempo para acá… ella había demostrado nociones de su fuerte personalidad. Así la salvadora experimento un poco con su magia… formando una manera segura de bajar.

XXXXX

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Algo larguísimo!

Como ven a nuestra salvadora, que intentaba mantenerse a raya del resto… pero no le funciono, ahora si se mostrara como es ante los demás (que solo Gandalf conocía).

Emma tiene nociones con la espada… pero a comparación de Aragorn, obviamente hay mucha diferencia… sobre todo de experiencia. Ella es mas de ataque salvaje.

Bien Neah20 fuera….

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! 2015


	5. Chapter 5

La comunidad 5: Lazos rotos I

Legolas estaba atento a su alrededor, habían dejado la montaña atrás y ahora buscaban un lugar donde descansar después de enfrentarse a las inclemencias enviadas por el mago traidor, todos estaban fatigados aunque se hubieran ahorrado un descenso a causa de la buena administrada magia de la Istari Emma, que se las arregló para formar escalones de piedra.

-Estas pensativo Principito… no te preocupes… aunque nos pese no te haremos nada- Gimli sacaba de sus pensamientos al rubio.

El rubio solo arqueo una de sus cejas ante la insinuación –preocuparme… por enanos- completo con un tono de incredibilidad no bien recibido por el pelirrojo.

La noche los alcanzo con rapidez, mientras el cielo cambiaba de colores acordes a un atardecer… fuera un espectáculo hermoso de admirar, sino fuera porque tenían que buscar abrigo para descansar… así que decidieron subir a la loma que los habría cubierto durante el viaje… instalándose entre arboles torcidos y grandes rocas que formaban un semicírculo.

-Un panorama digno de espanto- comento casual Emma, aventando su mochila sin ninguna contemplación en el suelo.

-Tendrás miedo- aguijoneo Gimli, mientras la rubia hacia su propio trabajo mágico de defensa.

-Claro que no… - contesto de golpe sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada, había algo que la molestaba desde que se decidió el nuevo curso a seguir… tenía el sentimiento de que algo se le escapaba… pues obviamente era todo, maldecía nuevamente el no escuchar a Henry en su momento.

-Qué te parece algo de calentamiento- Aragorn se ponía de pie, yendo directo hacia Boromir que acepto dispuesto a no perder una práctica con el montaraz.

-Que les parece… si por fin hago algo caliente para variar- dijo Sam, pues habían dejado de prender fuego a causa de la vigilia (porque aunque la magia los cubriera… el fuego era otra cosa).

-Trata de no tardar- sugirió Gandalf, pues aunque le doliera… necesitaba algo caliente que consumir después de esa helada montaña.

Merry, Pippin y Frodo veían el enfrentamiento entre los hombres de espada, parecían estarse divirtiendo en el recreo proporcionado… además de confiados en la magia de la rubia… un peso menos de encima para todos.

-Hay algo que la molesta- cuestiono Legolas a una mujer que estaba sentada en una de las grandes rocas que adornaban su paisaje.

Emma lo observo, como es que ese personaje se las arreglaba para sonar diplomático hasta diciendo cosas sin importancia como el clima –si- acepto –tengo un mal presentimiento- suspiro pesadamente.

XXXXX

_Sus pasos se escuchaban con sonidos escalofriantes, pero a pesar del sentimiento de peligro… no podía detenerse… solo existía avanzar… avanzar sin importar que tus alarmas de alerta este en rojos._

_Fuertes murmullos en un idioma extraño la intimidaban… pero como iba pasando… siguió en su camino, mientras la oscura montaña que subía… aumentaba la dificultad. _

_Y fue cuando la vio, un enorme ojo entre llamas… la analizaba tan profundamente que la hacía sentir vulnerable, no podía más que fijar sus ojos en aquel único… con su alma sintiendo el escaneo sin siquiera defenderse._

_-Qué te pasa querida…- una voz conocida la alerto y por primera vez, tenía poder en sus acciones. _

_-Rumpel- llamo al reconocerlo, pero se veía como en el bosque encantado… con su piel anormal y ojos malignos._

_-Quien más- dijo burlón, pero ese tono que manejaba al destilar ironía peligrosa. _

_-Quitarse las ataduras… que lo obligan a quedarse junto a los demás… su objetivo como ser maligno… es tener todo a su alcance- pesadas pisadas, le dieron advertencia de un tercer personaje en su sueño… con armadura y coronado con oro, pero su rostro tan oscuro como el resto de su ser –metiendo seres en mi mundo- termino al alzar su mano y señalarla a ella misma, como fondo la risa de Gold._

_Fue cuando el terror se apodero de su ser, Emma no podía moverse nuevamente y ya se encontraba dentro de una caverna, atrás de ella el vacío que terminaba en lava hirviendo –no hay lugar para la salvadora- fue su último susurro al lanzarla. _

Emma despertó de golpe, acompañada de magia involuntaria a causa del sentimiento de calor abrazándola con fuerza… lanzando a Boromir y Frodo que estaban a su lado a cierta distancia, alertando al resto, mitigando las cenizas del fuego que los acompañaba en su sueño.

-Que sucede- cuestiono Aragorn que era el que le tocaba la guardia, viendo el desastre alrededor de la rubia, está la miro con miedo dibujada en sus pupilas… mientras sudor surcaba por su frente, ella todavía no se recuperaba.

-Frodo, estas bien- cuestiono Sam adormilado, pero preocupado por su señor que estaba levantándose con las cobijas encima de él.

-Una manera incomoda de despertarse- se quejó Boromir, que también había sido víctima del arranque mágico, viendo la suciedad en sus cobijas.

-Yo lo lamento- se disculpó Emma, al pasarse su mano por la frente para quitarse el líquido que se le escapaba.

-Emma… que sucedió- insistió Gandalf, al ver que la pregunta del montaraz había sido ignorada.

-Un sueño… bastante extraño- cerro sus ojos, todavía podía saborear todo los sentimientos experimentados en su encuentro.

-Y explosivo- concluyo Gimli al buscar su cobija que había sido arrastrada por el viento mágico que origino.

Legolas que estaba sentado, miraba todo con interés desde distancia –se escucha algo- alerto el duende, provocando el silencio en todos los presentes.

-La pesadilla afecto la defensa- Emma se ponía de pie al escuchar unos gruñidos con fuerza, acercándose.

Merry y Pippin también se ponían en pie, pero con la torpeza de un borracho… -DESENVAINAR LA ESPADA… CUBRIRSE LAS ESPALDAS- grito Gandalf, al ver como de entre las sombras salían bestias.

Emma saco su arma, llamando la atención para quienes no la conocían (pues nunca la sacaba de su funda) –espero y esto sirva- murmuro, al saber que su pistola tendía a ser inservible la mayoría de las veces… pero por dios, son lobos tenía que funcionar… pensó.

-Me da gusto estar de este lado… y no ser el objetivo- dijo Legolas con un tono divertido recordando su primer encuentro.

Aragorn se rio al igual que Emma, los únicos que entendían el chiste… obviamente el resto estaba desconcertado no solo por lo comentado… sino por el tono del siempre serio duende, pero no duro mucho antes de que uno de los grandes lobos diera el primer ataque.

Legolas lanzo su flecha con puntería, Boromir con su espada decapito a otros, Aragorn también hacia lo suyo, mientras el hacha de Gimli se agitaba con violencia… el silencio era roto por las detonaciones de la pistola, asustando un poco a Merry que estaba a su lado armado con piedras junto su primo. Sam defendiendo a Frodo con un sartén mientras el portador del anillo hacia lo suyo con su espada… pero el cierre fue Gandalf, que con un encantamiento aturdió a las interminables bestias con algo de fuego… la oportunidad para el duende que mataba al líder, demostrando nuevamente su destreza con el arco.

-Tenemos que avanzar con rapidez… - Gandalf se volteo hacia el grupo, mientras el alba les daba la bienvenida a un nuevo día –estos no son lobos comunes… a comer y partir- concluyo.

El clima cambio, aunque agradecían que ya no eran ni nevadas ni tretas del mago traidor… deseando los de la comunidad tener luz clara para ver todo a su alrededor del desierto sin depender de la buena vista del príncipe elfo… olvidando por completo, el incidente del sueño perturbador de la salvadora.

-Tenemos que llegar antes de que oscurezca- el mago gris interrumpió todo silencio formado –temo que no llegaremos nunca… no estamos lejos pero corremos peligro de que nuestro camino sea demasiado sinuoso-

-Aquí no los puedo guiar- continuo Aragorn preocupado, por ese punto flaco a su parecer –no conozco bien este país- acepto.

-Y yo solo estuve una vez aquí… hace tanto tiempo- continuo Gandalf.

-Es allá- Gimli decía emocionado, un sentimiento que desentonaba a su alrededor… señalo la lejanía, donde una montaña de roca se alzaba orgullosa… riscos desnudos y en medio más alta que el resto una pared gris –hay que darse prisa… si el objetivo es llegar antes que oscurezca-

-No sé qué esperar…- Boromir se veía ceñudo, siendo el último del grupo con unos hobbits atentos ante su intervención – una fiesta… por el tono de Gimli… o un funeral… por el tono de Gandalf- suspiro.

-Y decían que el pesimista era yo…- dijo Merry a Pippin que solo afirmo con la cabeza, siendo golpeado por el siempre recto Sam.

-Para lo que sea… estaremos preparados- intervino Emma, temeraria… después de todo, tiene sangre aventurera corriendo por sus venas.

El camino continuo, ahora era coronado por Gimli y Gandalf que guiaban al resto, Emma admiraba todo el paisaje a su alrededor… siempre acostumbrada a los bosques y ciudades, sonrió para sus adentros, mientras apretaba la correa de su pesada mochila… se preguntaba cuanto tardaría su familia en saber cómo sacarla de ese lugar… mientras tanto, tenía que asegurarse de sobrevivir –oye Frodo estas bien- cuestiono al ver al hobbit extraño.

-Si…- dijo el pequeño, sonriendo sombríamente mientras tocaba su pecho… donde portaba un ahora silencioso anillo.

XXXXX

Gandalf, Frodo y Gimli fueron adelante a checar la ruta a seguir, mientras el resto descansaba un poco a la sombra de las roca que obviamente habían sido trabajadas por manos enanas.

-tu participaste en la guerra de thorin escudo de roble- cuestiono timido sam

-La historia que siempre nos contaba Bilbo… - dijo emocionado Pippin.

-En serio- merry se sentaba al lado de legolas que habia afirmado en silencio

-Parece que ahora Legolas será víctima de la curiosidad hobbit- Boromir se sentaba junto a Aragorn y Emma, que compartían un silencio cómodo observando como ahora Sam platicaba amenamente aunque parecia interrogatorio de los primos.

-la única que no es vulnerable… es aquí la dama Emma- comento burlón Aragorn, recibiendo una mirada hostil de la rubia.

-Cualidades infinitas para Emma- continúo Boromir, disfrutando del momento de comedia.

Emma solo bufo y rodo los ojos, ante los comentarios exagerados de sus compañeros –siempre un placer convivir con ustedes chicos- le dio un leve codazo a Aragorn, siendo el de al lado. Los tres habían formado una amistad extraña… que era completada de vez en cuando por Legolas o Gandalf.

La personalidad de Emma se prestaba para relacionarse muy bien, al principio fue difícil sobrellevarlo por la cuestión de géneros… pero dejando ese punto de lado, se trababa una alianza fuerte entre ellos… sin tener que actuar de otra manera a causa de ser mujer.

-La felicidad que traen los hobbits… siempre es de admirar- comento Aragorn, cambiando el tema… viendo lo feliz que estaban los hobbits comentando con un serio Legolas, que solo se le dibujaba un pequeño gesto continuando con la historia de los enanos... el porqué de su interés en ese punto.

El discurso fue interrumpido, por la llegada de los tres que checaron el camino… avanzando después de comer algo ligero, pues el sol amenazaba con desaparecer en la lejanía.

XXXXX

Saruman caminaba de un lado a otro, preocupado por un "insignificante" percance, alguien había anulado por un tiempo sus juegos con la nieve.

-Pero quien… Gandalf no es tan fuerte- se dijo así mismo, tratando de desentrañar el misterioso Istari que se levantó en su contra… a el… el mago blanco.

Según sus conocimientos el único mago era Gandalf, pero tenía que ser alguien más… con la capacidad para ocultarlos, pues ninguno de sus espías parecía localizarlos… ni de noche y día.

Su señor le había indicado de un intruso entre el grupo protector del portador… que el ya lo había amenazado pero no identificando al susodicho a causa de magia blanca poderosa.

Se dejó caer en su tétrico asiento, desentrañando sus sesos para ubicar y eliminar la pequeña piedra del camino.

XXXXX

Pippin lanzaba piedras al lago que adornaba enfrente del nombrado lugar de la puerta a Moria junto a su inseparable Merry, Boromir estaba sentado junto Aragorn ambos perdidos en sus respectivos mundos… ignorando a su alrededor.

-Tiene que ser una broma… media hora esperando a que se abra la puerta- bufo –por qué son los enanos tan desconfiados- se quejó Emma, dejándose caer en el suelo.

-estoy de acuerdo contigo… Emma- se unió Legolas ambos mirando inquisitivamente a Gimli.

-Sigan con sus tonterías… los enanos somos precavidos- gruño el pelirrojo, ahora metiéndose en un duelo interminable de miradas.

-Precavidos hasta con los suyos- agrego la rubia, recibiendo silencioso apoyo del elfo.

En ese momento, la roca comenzó a moverse… llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

-Bien hecho… mi amigo Frodo- agradeció Gandalf al pequeño que desentraño el misterio que adornaba la puerta de roca.

No tuvieron tiempo de felicitar o cuestionar el método, cuando Aragorn regaño a Pippin por perturbar la tranquilidad del lago (apenas se daba cuenta)

-Bien… adelante…- dijo Emma al adentrarse en la oscuridad de la caverna, alzando una llama bailando en su mano… adelantándose al Istari Gandalf que hacía lo mismo con su báculo.

-Wow Emma… siempre tienes un uso- exclamo Merry emocionado, viendo un sinfín de escaleras que daban a la profunda oscuridad.

-Pero el que canta aquí… es Aragorn- se burló Emma, echando la apedreada a Trancos que se burló de la misma manera.

-Vaya… estuve mal- susurro Gandalf, al ver que sus precauciones de no escoger Moria… habían sido en vano.

-Nos espera una gran fiesta- dijo Gimli emocionado, tomando la mano de Pippin que al igual que el casi bailaban de felicidad ante la escena de un festín sin fin.

Un grito los saco a todos de sus juegos, volviendo su mirada a la salida… donde Frodo se esforzaba por no ser arrastrado sin mucho éxito, los que se encontraban dentro salieron con rapidez viendo la escena ante sus ojos... miles de tentáculos salían de aquella tétrica laguna que adornaba la entrada agitando a un asustado hobbit.

Legolas había lanzado la primera flecha, pero el daño solo hiso que recibiera un ataque siendo lanzado junto con Merry y Pippin hacia la dura roca, dicho ataque fue cortado por Gimli.

Aragorn corto el tentáculo que traía al portador del anillo siendo atrapado por Boromir que se alejó con rapidez para no ser alcanzado por otro nuevo.

Emma vaciaba su casquillo a la criatura, maldiciendo la inutilidad de su arma nuevamente –ADENTRO- grito en modo de orden mientras tomaba su mochila, dando la espalda dispuesta a ayudar al golpeado príncipe elfo también.

En un ataque de la criatura, derrumbo aquel marco que les dio la bienvenida hundiéndose en una oscuridad que estaban acostumbrándose visualmente –bien, espero que haya otra salida- murmuro Boromir algo molesto con la idea de quedarse encerrado.

-Yo también… no me agrada estar bajo tierra- Emma apoyo al hombre del sur, mientras Legolas se sostenía por sí mismo agradeciendo por la ayuda de la mujer.

-A las profundidades del mundo… en contra de mi voluntad…- se quejó otra vez Boromir, provocando una leve burla en su compañera –quien nos guiara- dijo entre dientes, pero a causa del eco lo que pensó que era secretismo se volvió de saber público.

-Yo….- Gandalf se dio a escuchar, adelantándose a los que estaban amotinados en aquel derrumbe que antes era la entrada –y Gimli- golpeo el suelo con su bastón, alumbrando nuevamente y con fuerza el camino.

-Creo que en este lugar… no habrá platicas privada- comento Emma burlándose del hombre del sur, que suspiro derrotado ante lo dicho.

-Emma… puedes alumbrar la retaguardia- pidió Aragorn, que incitaba a todos los hobbits para que quedaran en medio de la caravana.

-Por supuesto- sonrió orgullosa, al abrir su mano con la misma llama ondeando en su palma.

-Bien… yo te cubro- Boromir caminaba a su lado –además… me gusta más el fuego que la magia…- acepto –aunque este sea mágico- interrumpió, sabiendo lo que diría la compañera.

Aragorn sonrió burlón, al seguir el camino junto a Legolas.

-Qué les parece si nos detenemos a comer- pregunto Frodo, que con la adrenalina ya drenada a causa del ataque del monstruo del lago… su estómago exigía atención.

-Apoyo la idea- concordó Sam, esperando la aprobación del resto que aceptaron bien la sugerencia.

Después de un breve descanso, continuaron su camino entre escalones y silencio sombrío, nadie quería quitarle la alegría de Gimli que platicaba animadamente con Merry y Pippin de las fiestas que se celebrara a causa de su llegada.

-Esto me da mala espina- susurro Emma a su ahora compañero Aragorn, que había cambiado de lugar a regañadientes pero aceptando sin contratiempos.

El hombre la observo un momento –espero que solo sean exageraciones… nuestras- aclaro Trancos, pues él tenía su espada desenvainada… y podía observar que eran varios los que tenían la misma desconfianza.

El silencio gobernó nuevamente, a Emma estos se le hacían imposibles pero no iba a presionar por una buena platica… ya que aunque no lo aceptara, le gustaba el silencio para visualizar más su entorno algo acostumbrado a la oscuridad fuera de la luz que ella misma proporcionaba… viendo las grietas en las paredes, polvo y telarañas… porque a los habitantes de ese lugar no le daban mantenimiento a los corredores, se preguntaba una y otra vez… sobre todo cuando en una ocasión el camino quedo obstruido por el abismo.

-Tendremos que saltar- comunico Aragorn, viendo que la distancia era mínima pero con una diferencia de altura tampoco tan alarmante… aunque con un error costaría la vida.

El primero en brincar fue Gandalf, seguido de Legolas y Boromir mientras Aragorn ayudaba a los hobbits lanzándolos hacia los del otro lado, que los atrapaban.

-Ni se te ocurra hacerme eso- advirtió Gimli, saltando, pues su orgullo no le permitía ser lanzado como un costal de papas… sin ofender a los hobbits que parecían divertidos por la acción.

-Creo que también defenderé mi orgullo- comento Emma ya que era la última de la cruzada, retrocediendo para saltar siendo recibida, aunque no quisiera por un caballeroso elfo y enano.

-Bien… sigamos… no hay que temer- Aragorn comento, viendo que las energías del grupo comenzaban a menguar… no los culpaban, algunas pertenencias se habían quedado atrás a causa de la criatura del lago.

La salvadora nuevamente con su grupo en silencio, siendo la última junto con el montaraz… las escaleras y pasillo parecían un sinfín, hechos con el objetivo de que se perdieran intrusos no deseados ni acostumbrados al diseño.

Hasta que un punto se detuvo la marcha, ante tres caminos que se abrían… un tramo que no recordaba el mago gris –Bueno… creo que lo mejor es descansar… y mañana decidiremos el camino a seguir- dijo con tranquilidad el anciano, escuchando suspiros de alivio… aunque no querían admitirlo, gustosos porque les ordenaran descanso.

Analizando a los alrededores, pudo divisar un gran arco de piedra al lado de los tres caminos –Tranquilos- ordeno sereno Legolas a los entusiasmados Merry y Pippin que saltaban detrás del gris ante la expectación de saber que había del otro lado de la puerta.

-No creo que sea una habitación con 10 camas- comento sarcástica Emma, al ver que el anciano entraba seguido de los hobbits, podía escuchar que los estaba alertando junto con Aragorn.

-Creo que tampoco habrá un festín al otro lado- se unió Boromir, provocando que una sonrisa de comprensión y diversión adornaban los gestos fríos de Legolas… al pendiente de lo discutido por sus camaradas.

-No lloren… que cuando mi gente los reciba… será lo mínimo que recibirán- comento orgulloso Gimli al adentrarse por fin a aquella habitación –creo que el lugar era designado a los guardias de los tres pasadizos... y el agujero es un pozo para el uso de los mismos, obviamente tapado con una losa… pero esta ha de estar rota evidentemente-

Emma vio lo abandonado del lugar, en serio que nadie se preocupaba por el mantenimiento… pensó al ver el gran pozo que menciono el enano… un gran peligro para civiles a su parecer.

-Hay que tener cuidado con la oscuridad- sugirió el príncipe elfo, escuchándose después de quien sabe cuántas horas de su silencio.

-Cuidado Pippin- advirtió Emma al ver al pequeño hobbit con una anormal curiosidad por aquel agujero –a menos que quieras presenciar por experiencia propia lo peligroso que es- continuo, sin ser tomada en cuenta… era como tratar de hablar con un niño con insana curiosidad sin medir consecuencias. Y así fue, observo como Pippin tomaba una piedra… dejándola caer… Emma se golpeó la frente ante la estupidez que presencio.

-Que se escuchó- Gandalf volteo hacia ellos, con tranquilidad y al escuchar lo sucedido, su rostro enfureció –Como se te ocurre hacer eso… esto no es un juego en la tranquilidad de la comarca Tuk…- lo fulmino con la mirada, Emma nunca lo había visto en ese estado… casi podía jurar que el anciano era pura serenidad –a la próxima tírate tu… y no molestaras más… así que ahora quieto- exigió.

A su alrededor, todos comenzaban a tender sus pocas cobijas prestando poca atención al llamado de atención, después de todo era más cómodo descansar en esa habitación (ignorando el pozo) que hacerlo en el pasillo. Pero la tranquilidad se vio interrumpida, cuando sonidos empezaron a retumbar en la lejanía, haciendo eco… deteniendo sus quehaceres, para la salvadora eran como el sonar de un tambor, que dejo de molestar en minutos.

-No se si era el golpe de un martillo- comento confundido Gimli.

-Espero que no tenga nada que ver con la piedra de Peregrin…- comento el mago, dirigiendo una mirada al hobbit que se encogía por la culpa –bien… tendrás la guardia por tu logro- refunfuño dispuesto a irse a descansar.

Emma le dio un golpe de consuelo en el joven, mientras hacia lo suyo con la magia… mejor pecar de prevenida… no tachando en lo exagerado de los enanos.

XXXXX

A la mañana siguiente, Gandalf fue el que los despertó a todos… al parecer en algún punto de la noche había cambiado de lugar con el castigado de Pippin, escogiendo el camino de la derecha según su criterio de guía. Que en el punto de Emma, no era válido pero no iba a quejarse si nadie lo hacía.

Cerrando la fila y con el mismo trabajo del día anterior la rubia mantenía una llama constante-creo que el silencio será pan de este día igualmente- susurro la salvadora, a su ahora compañero Boromir –y no explicare el termino...- aclaro ante la duda reflejada en el rostro del hombre.

-Como tú digas Emma- comento el hombre del sur, no esforzándose por recibir una explicación… ya sabiendo que la mujer utiliza ciertos modismos que no estaba dispuesta a enseñarles.

Siguiendo su camino constante, deteniéndose solo a tomar breves comidas avanzaron hasta llegar al límite de fuerzas permitidas para los más pequeños. Emma sintió una brisa alborotando su corto cabello chocando con la espalda de Legolas –lo siento- se disculpó ante el paro repentino.

-No hay problema- susurro el príncipe sonriendo en la oscuridad.

-Maldito Pippin... me pisaste- al parecer un accidente similar ocurrió entre los hobbits, que discutían de quien piso a quien.

-Que sucede Gandalf- Exclamo la rubia, todavía sobándose la nariz ante el repentino golpe.

-Que elegí un buen camino- contesto complacido el anciano –parece que estamos llegando a las áreas habitadas… me arriesgare a alumbrar más- advirtió al alzar su báculo mitigando toda sombra

La salvadora quedo maravillada por lo amplio que era el lugar, adornado por miles de poderosos pilares… tallados arduamente, enseñando un poco de la magnificencia que pertenece a los enanos… la luz se volvió a apagar.

-Descansaremos aquí- dijo Gandalf, mientras Emma hacia su trabajo típico con su magia –traten- aclaro, pues era obvio que ante las sombras era extraño el que si pudiera hacerlo –tenemos mucho sin convivir… mi protegida- dijo divertido, al ver que Emma se acomodaba a su lado.

-Claro… pero no te preocupes, no soy celosa- contesto en burla la rubia al sentarse –tanta tranquilidad es anormal… conociendo al enano que tenemos de ejemplo- señalo a Gimli que discutía nuevamente acerca de las diferencias entre Legolas y el, ofreciendo un espectáculo para el resto.

-Lo se… - fue lo único que dijo, sabia por Aragorn y Legolas (Boromir) de las inquietudes de su protegida, algo que no había compartido con él a causa del viaje.

Todos apretujados en un rincón, para evitar la corriente de aire frio… las imaginaciones de los hobbits estaban desatadas, con mil escenas de terror que no podían comparar a cualquier miedo vivido en la tranquilidad de su hogar.

–esto es tan quieto… no puedo creer que hicieran esto por tantos años… ¿para que?... sería incomodo vivir en estos agujeros- comento Sam al tratar de mitigar el frio con fricción en sus manos.

-No son agujeros- reprendió Gimli –este es el gran reino y la ciudad de la mina del enano…- clavo su severa mirada en el hobbit que solo afirmaba nervioso con la cabeza –antes no era oscura… sino que brillaba en luz- se puso de pie ante el atento público y con ronca voz comenzó una canción -_El mundo era joven y las montañas verdes… y aún no se veían manchas en la luna… y los ríos y piedras no tenían nombre… cuando Durin despertó y echó a caminar...-_

Los miedos quedaron mitigados, mientras el enano recitaba las glorias de ese reino… y los ecos completaban el espectáculo.

-Aragorn no era el único cantante aquí… dime Gandalf… tú también cantas- cuestiono Emma a lo que el anciano le ofreció una sonrisa de comprensión.

-Aquí se tienen muchas cualidades… - fue lo que contesto el anciano.

-Su cultura es rica en costumbres… debo aceptar- completo la rubia, mientras ponían fin a aquella canción.

-Todavía habrá joyas aquí- cuestiono Merry emocionado, destellando aventura en sus pupilas, pero el enano ya había contado la historia de ellos… no podía decir más.

-No hay nada de eso…- Gandalf llamo la atención de la comitiva, Legolas junto a Aragorn que estaban parados en cada costado también voltearon a observarlo con curiosidad –los orcos han saqueado muchas veces Moria… no hay nada de eso en las cámaras superiores- suspiro –nadie se ha atrevido a ir más a fondo… por lo cual el agua ha inundado las partes inferiores… tampoco se atreven a buscar a causa de la sombra del miedo-

-Entonces… porque querían regresar- cuestiono Sam, un tanto confundido por lo dicho.

-Por el Mithril…- continuo el anciano, dando muestra de su sabiduría- la riqueza de Moria no eran joyas ni hierro… juguetes y sirvientes de los enanos… era conocida por la plata de Moria… el Mithril como en elfo se conoce- suspiro –pero ellos cavaron a causa de la codicia que propinaba dicho material… liberando el pecado de Durin… ni los orcos fueron capaces de aventurarse en las profundidades… como los enanos… saquearon el oro y joyas dándolas de ofrenda a Sauron- luego el brillo nostálgico ilumino a Gandalf –Thorin le dio una malla a Bilbo de Mithril… que habrá sido de ella-

-Que- exclamo Gimli –un regalo de reyes… vale mil veces que toda la comarca-

Nadie contesto a eso, Frodo solo fue consciente de lo que traía puesto debajo de su ropa… no creyendo el valor del objeto en sí, pero sus pensamientos se perdieron hacia Rivendel y Bilbo… luego en sus días de paz en la comarca.

Poco a poco el silencio se extendió, fue cuando Emma fue consciente de si misma… había gastado muchas energías, mientras sus parpados pesaban… abrazando el sueño tranquilo, al fin.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Bien, aquí les dejo otro extendido… próximo Fin de Moria… Feliz Año nuevo a todos.

Que les parecio… bien… mal… o que me sacrifiquen en las llamas del monte del destino?

Neah20 Fuera….


	6. Chapter 6

La comunidad 6: Lazos rotos II

Emma estaba sumergida en un sueño profundo y oscuro, sentía todo a su alrededor… el duro y frio suelo… murmullos… se movía para obtener una buena posición, no dispuesta a enfrentar la realidad que el día ya estaba iniciando –mierda- gruño molesta al levantarse.

-Buenos días- saludo Frodo que estaba a su lado, pero ella solo dio una mueca para informar que recibió el saludo –tenemos buenas noticias… ya no estamos en la profundidad… según Gandalf- comento al ponerse de pie, recogiendo las cobijas usadas por él y ponerla en su mochila.

Emma continuo en silencio, al tener una mala mañana a su parecer… fastidiada del olor a encerrado que emanaba en cada rincón de Moria… debía de estar acostumbrada, pero oh sorpresa… siempre tiende a encontrar una manera de regresarla a la realidad… se rasco con pereza su cabello, recibió varios "buenos días" del grupo a lo cual ella solo levantaba la mano de informada…

-Moria se ha convertido en un lugar oscuro y no hemos encontrado señales de mi gente…- Gimli murmuraba a su lado, recogiendo sus pertenencias –Dudo que Balin haya estado aquí- termino.

XXXXX

Desayunaban cómodamente –todos estamos cansados…- Gandalf rompió el silencio matutino –pero descansaremos mejor afuera-

-Otra noche en Moria… no la soportaría- comento Boromir con cansancio.

-¿Qué camino tomaremos? ¿Ese arco que apunta al este?- dijo Aragorn señalando más adelante… hasta ese momento la salvadora no los había visto.

-Tal vez- murmuro el gris –aún no se exactamente dónde estamos… pero no creo que he perdido el rumbo- se quedó pensativo –creo que el arco del este sea la ruta adecuada… antes de irnos hay que mirar un poco alrededor. Chequemos la puerta del norte para ver si encontramos alguna ventana- suspiro.

-Lista para la aventura de un nuevo día- comento Pippin al lado de la rubia.

-No sé de donde toda la actitud positiva…- sonrió de medio lado Emma, mientras los hobbits comentaban entre ellos los festines a saborear cuando llegaran con la gente de Gimli.

-Creo que está en su naturaleza- murmuro Boromir con todo el pesimismo encima.

-No fui la única que paso una mala noche- pregunto socarrona la rubia, recibiendo una silenciosa afirmación.

-Me temo que será así… hasta que salgamos de aquí- completo Aragorn que caminaba detrás de ellos, todos siguiendo a Gandalf que coronaba la cruzada… seguido de los hobbits y Gimli.

Legolas afirmo en silencio, siempre ahorrando palabras para cuando se necesitaban… ahora si le había quitado el título de antisocial que Emma peleaba al principio de su aventura.

La salvadora estaba haciendo el recuento de su travesía, que no fue consciente de su alrededor hasta que fue tarde… tropezando con algo en el lumbral, cubiertas de polvo e irreconocibles –que demonios- dijo al sujetarse al más próximo que era Boromir, casi provocando una reacción en cadena ya que este se anclo de Aragorn a su lado.

Ahí se abría una cámara iluminada por una abertura alta y amplia en la pared, este rayito de luz iluminaba lo que podría ser una mesa de piedra que estaba en medio del cuarto cubierta con una losa blanca.

-Parece una tumba- siseo Frodo adentrándose e inclinándose para observar más de cerca… con un presentimiento oprimiendo el corazón.

Todos se quedaron en el marco de la puerta, temiendo ingresar… hasta Gimli estaba como piedra, no queriendo mover algo que sus huesos le decían que sucedía… Gandalf siguió al hobbit con rapidez, reconociendo unas runas grabadas en la losa:

Balin hijo de Fundin

Señor de Moria

Leyó el gris –está muerto entonces- susurro el portador del anillo, rompiendo el espeso silencio –es lo que me temía- concluyo.

Gimli no dijo nada, solo perdió la mirada en el sucio piso. Emma le dio una palmada en la espalda, provocando que este buscara al culpable de interrumpir sus oscuros pensamientos… encontrando una suave sonrisa de la rubia –ten fuerzas- ella que había pasado por la pérdida varias veces, estaba identificada con el vacío que esta provocaba –que estoy segura… que su grandeza no será olvidada mientras tu vivas- concluyo, apretando fuertemente el hombro donde mantenía su mano.

Todos a su alrededor les sorprendió el gesto de consuelo por parte de la rubia, aun a pesar de saber la actitud hostiles entre ambos. Emma dirigió su mirada a su alrededor, moviéndose a una puerta pequeña al lado opuesto de la cámara bajo la abertura, ante la acción el resto reacciono ante la mirada perdida de la mujer en un montón de escombros… pero al analizarlo mejor identificaron cuerpos, espadas y hachas rotas perdidas entre el polvo y telarañas.

Al entrar a la cámara, encontró aún más cuerpos, Emma con todo el cuidado, brinco alguno de los cadáveres quedando en medio de la pequeña sala… nichos tallados en la piedra de los muros que contenía cofres de madera aherrojados, todo saqueado y roto pero ahí quedaban los vestigios de la grandeza de la habitación. Pero la salvadora encontró lo que pudo identificar como un libro, agachándose para tomarlo, viendo lo maltratado del volumen –Gandalf…- llamo al mago que seguía en la puerta, sin levantarse entrego el artículo.

Gandalf lo alzo con cuidado, pero las hojas crujieron y se quebraron, por lo que pudo identificar como sangre entre ellas… saliendo de la pequeña habitación para ponerlo encima de la losa que era la última morada del rey de Moria.

Frodo y Gimli se pararon detrás del mago, que abría con delicadeza el maltratado libro donde se podían leer diferentes escritos por distintas manos, en runas, tanto de Moria como el valle y uno que otro carácter élfico.

Emma siguió dentro de la habitación, identificando muchos cuerpos olvidados y cruelmente asesinados… salió y fue testigo de la verdad que los acompañaba en donde descansaba Balin… con lo que había tropezado cuando entraban, eran más cuerpos apilados… todavía defendiendo con orgullo lo que parecía ser la última fortaleza de Moria. Escucho sin poner atención que Gandalf leía lo último escrito en aquel diario del lugar, junto con Frodo y Gimli.

En la puerta custodiando Boromir, Legolas y Aragorn… ante cualquier peligro que pudiese estar acechando, ante la evidencia de que algo maligno habitaba el lugar hasta Merry y Pippin estaban en sepulcral silencio al lado de un Sam casi pálido como el papel.

La salvadora se mantuvo en silencio, toda su atención a un punto fijo… mientras el Istari gris terminaba su relato –el fin se acerca… luego tambores, tambores en el abismo- termino el anciano, siendo la última porción recibida por la rubia.

-No podemos salir…- Gimli dijo sin esperanza –tuvimos suerte todo este tiempo… - termino.

-La suerte nos sonrió…- apoyo Gandalf –pero la visita a esta sala no fue inútil… ya se dónde estamos ubicados… si nos apuramos saldremos pronto- concluyo.

-Le tendremos que decir adiós a Balin hijo de Fundin… que descanse en esta sala- interrumpió Frodo al dirigirse a la puerta.

-Que camino tomaremos- pregunto Boromir desde el marco de la puerta.

-Volveremos a la sala… estamos en el séptimo nivel… es decir seis niveles por encima de la puerta- Gandalf se acercó a Gimli –lleva esto Gimli… llévalo de vuelta a Dain… les interesara aunque les llenara de pena- entrego el libro maltratado al enano.

Emma sentía alivio al saber que ya estaban orientados y no tan a ciegas como al principio (no dudaba de Gandalf), pero el sentimiento fue opacado cuando un fuerte ruido hiso retumbar todo a su alrededor removiendo el polvo que había estado quieto… alarmados corrieron a la puerta con armas en la mano, la rubia estaba desarmada y con toda la actitud decidió tomar una espada que yacía en uno de los huesos que custodiaban la sala –con tu permiso- murmuro blandiendo su nueva arma (pues su pistola era inútil).

Luego una explosión que solo empeoro el sentimiento de peligro, maximizada por el eco que proporcionaban los pasillos de la estructura montañosa… la salvadora suspiro, agarrando con fuerza el mango de su espada… con su mochila aun lado, pues la vida primero que las pertenencias… se escuchó un cuerno, seguido por otros agregando el grito ronco de criaturas.

-SE ACERCAN- grito Legolas, posicionando su arco y flecha.

-Estamos atrapados- dijo Gimli, mirando a su alrededor como imaginando su futuro junto con sus colegas enanos.

-Porque no lo pude ver… quedaremos como los caídos aquí en la sala- Gandalf recito, llamando la atención del pelirrojo que de hecho estaba pensando eso.

-No son momentos de lamentaciones…- rompió Emma con la valentía bailando en sus ojos y decisión en su gesto –que tenemos que preocuparnos para sobrevivir... sin ofender Gimli, pero este no es mi lugar ideal para el descanso eterno- completo con ironía.

El silencio que se formó, por él se podría decir… chiste negro… pero fue interrumpido por el sonar doble de un tambor –CERRAR LA PUERTA Y ATRANCARLA CON LO QUE SEA- ordeno Aragorn –recojan sus bultos… que de ser posible escaparemos- concluyo, observando como todos tomaban sus pertenencias que habían abandonado a causa de la idea del ataque.

-Espera…- Gandalf detuvo el sellado de la salida –deja la puerta este entre abierta… si nos dejan… escaparemos por ahí-

-Chicos… quédense cerca- Emma les indico a los hobbits a su espalda, parecía que silenciosamente se le había ordenado la protección de los pequeños… machismo… pensó sin importancia, luego vería sus conflictos ante el manejo de la situación.

La espada de Frodo brillaba con fuerza, indicando la naturaleza de las criaturas que los atacarían dentro de poco –orcos- susurro, la salvadora no entendía… pues ante ella enemigos son enemigos, no era necesario estar informado quienes eran.

-No puedes hacer nada… Emma- suplico Sam, tragando grueso con un sartén como arma.

-Podría derrumbar las paredes… pero de que serviría si estamos rodeados por la nada- explico la rubia, ojos se posaron en ella pues no consideraron el cuestionarla por el hecho… Gandalf se daba de golpes mentales al pasarla por alto… aunque notando que no serviría de nada.

Boromir recargaba en la única puerta abierta, dispuesto a cerrarlo pero Gandalf lo detuvo –espera- indico acercándose en grandes zancadas asomando un poco la cabeza –Quien viene a perturbar el descanso eterno de Balin señor de Moria- grito con aplomo, risas roncas acompañaron la pregunta del mago… que molesto lanzo un ataque iluminando el pasillo por la fuerza del rayo. Se volvió a asomar, esquivando por poco una flecha dirigida hacia él.

-Qué bueno que no tienen la puntería de Legolas- concluyo Boromir al presenciar de cerca el ataque al anciano.

-Son orcos… y bastantes- susurro Gandalf al momento en que cerraban la puerta –acompañados de otras tantas criaturas… me temo que hasta un troll- concluyo.

-Hay esperanzas en la otra puerta- cuestiono Boromir.

-No hay ningún ruido por este lado- comento Trancos con su oído en la puerta atento a cualquier novedad del otro lado –este lado tiene una escalera… es obvio que no lleva de vuelta a la sala…- se volteo a observar al resto de la comunidad –no servirá de nada huir a ciegas por ahí con enemigos en la espalda- soltó un suspiro.

-Haremos que nos teman- exclamo Gimli ansioso de descargar su venganza en las feas criaturas que violaron su reino.

-Debe permanecer a salvo… Emma- dijo Gandalf protectoramente, por nada era su responsabilidad.

-Si abuelo- comento en broma Emma, recibiendo una mirada dulce por el anciano… fue cuando ella se dio cuenta de sus palabras… como sería tener un abuelo… se cuestionó, pero las fuertes pisadas acercándose la sacaron de sus pensamientos universales, apretando con fuerza la espada profanada.

Viendo justo el momento en que Boromir se lanzaba hacia la puerta cerrándola con el hombro, sujeto y acuño con hojas de espadas quebradas y astillas de madera.

-Eso no servirá por mucho- se quejó Emma abandonando la seguridad de la parte donde se encontraba la tumba del rey enano. Alzo ambas manos dispuesta a reforzar lo suficiente para ganar tiempo… como si jalara algo pesado, tomo la pared donde habían encontrado aquel libro, tirándolo por completo… pero sin golpear el suelo, armando un fuerte delante de la puerta que no contaba con cerradura, con los escombros creados –bien… nos dará algo de tiempo- sonrió orgullosa de su logro, eso de lo mágico le estaba saliendo bien… a su regreso (porque regresaría) le daría clases a Regina.

-Se me olvidan tus infinitas cualidades- dijo Boromir asombrado sin una pizca del sarcasmo que debiera acompañar ese tipo de comentarios.

Pero las felicitaciones no terminaron de llenar, cuando se sintió el primer golpe moviendo los cimientos de la recién construida defensa –hay que alejarse… tomar posiciones- sugirió Legolas con severidad característica de su pueblo.

-Que vengan… que aquí todavía queda un enano de Moria- Gimli tomo su hacha con rencor.

Otro golpe rompió el silencio, miles de murmullos mortales desde el otro lado… un golpe más y la primera roca caía de la defensa… Sam tomo su sartén con fuerza… otro golpe acompañado de la parte superior de la estructura… Merry y Pippin se miraban entre sí, con el valor pintando sus delicados rostros… otro golpe y parte de la puerta del lado despejado, salía volando… Legolas apuntaba con su arco y flecha… otro golpe y ahora caía la parte inferior, manteniendo algo de resistencia…. Boromir y Aragorn tenían mirada de determinación dispuestos a luchar por su vida… el golpe final y ya tenían criaturas avanzando entre el polvo levantado por la caída completa de la puerta y piedra.

-POR LA COMARCA- grito enardecido Frodo, inexplicablemente con ira corriendo por sus venas… saltando al lado de Boromir descargando con fuerza el filo de su espada contra un dardo, seguido de un aullido de dolor, iniciando la cruzada.

-UN TANTO PARA LA COMARCA- apoyo Aragorn, algo entusiasmado por dichoso grito de guerra del hobbit.

-La mordedura de un hobbit es peligrosa- alabo Boromir, pero fue lo último que se dijeron antes de enfrascarse en la pelea con las criaturas que osaban entrar.

Emma con golpes audaces sacaba de juego a las criaturas que se atrevían a acercar, los hobbits ya habían abandonado su cuidado… podía escucharlos gritar valerosamente, luchando como fieras a pesar de su estatura, consciente de las flechas que empalaban al enemigo por parte de Legolas… Gimli gritando estupideces mientras su hacha decapitaba sin piedad… Aragorn y Boromir sacando a otros tantos con su maestría en la espada… pero el que la asombro más fue Gandalf, que a pesar de la vejez se movía diestramente con báculo y espada.

De repente todo seso, huyendo cobardemente ante un ataque bien preparado por los que consideraban presa… el único con daños era Sam, un simple rasguño en su cuero cabelludo.

-ES MOMENTO DE ESCAPAR… ANTES DE QUE VUELVAN CON EL TROLL- grito Gandalf pero este murió al escuchar las pisadas.

Ni habían llegado a las escaleras exteriores cuando Emma pudo ver a la criatura más horrenda que en su vida había visto… por lo menos ya podría presumir que había presenciado de todo… pensó para alivianarse un poco. El que parecía ser el líder se les lanzo violentamente, desviando el ataque de Boromir que fue el más cercano a este… tirándolo al suelo, eludió la espada de Aragorn que fue a su ayuda… con la habilidad de una serpiente… armado con su lanza apuntando hacia Frodo a su lado… no tuvo tiempo de auxiliarlo, cuando escucho el romper del viento a causa de la velocidad de la lanza… rasgando su mejilla… volteo con terror a observar al pequeño al otro lado de la sala… acompañados de los gritos de Sam que fue a su auxilio.

-HIJOS DE PERRA- Grito la salvadora, usando su magia le prendió fuego al valeroso enemigo con un movimiento de su mano… que no tuvo tiempo de asimilar lo sucedido, cuando el calor lo abrazo y con otro meneo de la misma, lo lanzo hacia los orcos que venían atrás… que huyeron entre gritos, pero algunos fueron intercedidos por Boromir y Aragorn. Ella bufo satisfecha, limpiándose la sangre de su mejilla por aquella lanza.

-ES NUESTRA OPORTUNIDAD- ordeno Gandalf, dejando de lado el vocabulario sobresaliente de su protegida espantando el mutismo por la acción de dicha mujer.

Aragorn recogió a Frodo ante el llanto de Sam, empujando a Merry y Pippin, seguido por los otros aunque tuvieron que arrastrar a Gimli que estaba cabizbajo ante la tumba que dejaban atrás.

Decidieron irse por la puerta del este, abriéndola entre chillidos que el desuso deja… Emma se quedó atrás, quitando la funda del cadáver al que le robo su espada guardándola en su funda, pudo escuchar la voz de Frodo y ante asombro de todos… estaba vivo… alivio lleno la mente de la salvadora.

Pero Gandalf sabía que no era momentos de asombro –adelántense todos… espérenme un minuto y si no bajo… continúen sin mí-

Aragorn iba a replicar pero fue interrumpido por Emma – no te hagas el héroe Gandalf… aquí ya no hay nada que hacer… y solo será una perdida- empujo al anciano que iba de mal humor sin ser escuchado por una mujer que solo decía "camina".

-AQUÍ ME QUEDARE… VE CON ELLOS- ordeno furioso, provocando que la mirada de la mujer también cambiara a intimidante.

-Vamos… él sabe lo que hace- Aragorn intercedió, siendo el que iba a replicar termino defendiendo la idea del mago.

XXXXX

Descendieron en silencio, Emma estaba que no la calentaba el sol… podía escuchar la voz de Gandalf en la parte superior, pero nadie quería comentar nada… ella alumbraba el camino, pero parecía que la oscuridad era demasiado para ella… de repente el sonido de un tambor con fuerza a sus espaldas detuvo todo avance, provocando que la que coronaba la compañía… retrocediera hasta la posición de Legolas y Aragorn que cerraban la formación… presenciando de primera mano, que el mago gris rodaba escaleras abajo terminando a sus pies con todos a su alrededor.

-Bien… Bien… creo que ya no pude hacer nada- dijo al ponerse de pie con ayuda de Boromir y Gimli, ante la mirada recriminatoria de Emma que era ignorada con maestría –Encontré la horma de mi zapatos y estuvieron a punto de destruirme…- se sacudió un poco –pero no se queden mirándome… AVANCEN- concluyo irritado.

Nadie le pregunto qué sería lo que ocurrió atrás, apurando el paso… paso tiempo… se podía sentir el alivio ante la idea que no estaban siendo perseguidos… HABIAN ESCAPADO… pero las esperanzas fueron desechadas al escuchar nuevamente el sonido del tambor.

-Hace calor- se quejó Pippin, saliendo de su mutismo –necesito descansar un rato… no importa que me caigan todos los orcos encima- exagero al detener su paso infantilmente, pero Boromir lo tomo por detrás alzándolo como costal de papas.

-Que paso allá arriba- cuestiono Gimli al mago, que parecía preocupado.

-Descubriste quien tocaba el tambor- también pregunto Legolas.

-No lo sé…- Gandalf sin perder la vista de enfrente contesto –de repente estaba enfrente de algo que yo no conocía… no supe que hacer excepto recurrir a algún conjuro que mantuviera la puerta cerrada…- volteo hacia sus compañeros –no gane mucho tiempo- aseguro –nunca me he sentido tan cansado…- concluyo –que hay de ti Frodo-

-Estoy vivo y entero… creo- aseguro el hobbit –cansado, adolorido y con hambre… pero entero-

-Solo puedo decir que subestime a los hobbits…- interrumpió Aragorn –son de un material resistente… ese lanzazo hubiera matado a un jabalí- exclamo incrédulo.

-Estoy bien… aunque siento que estuve debajo de un yunque y un martillo- suspiro pesadamente el portador del anillo.

Emma estaba en su mundo ignorando la plática a sus espaldas, encabezando el grupo… molesta con Gandalf ante su imprudencia.

-Sigues molesta- Gimli interrumpió sus pensamientos, en qué momento se posiciono a su lado sin ser detectado… no estaba en la plática atrás… pensó la salvadora.

-Si… todavía sigo molesta- comento de golpe –es solo que me cuesta creer las actitudes heroicas… y yo entiendo de ellas- completo.

-Lo entiendes de verdad…- Legolas se unió a la plática.

-Claro que si… mis padres se sacrificaron… porque en mi tenía una profecía… un rol de salvadora que cumplir- comento fastidiada, el cansancio comenzaba a menguar su paciencia y soltar su lengua–ellos me mandaron a mi sola… a un mundo desconocido para salvarme… - no notaba las miradas a su alrededor, ni siquiera Gandalf sabia toda la historia

Aragorn se sentía identificado con eso en parte, sus padres también lo habían dejado para un bien mayor… a causa de una profecía así que le puso una mano en su hombro apretándolo en entendimiento mutuo.

–por muchos años les tuve rencor… al no saber el motivo de mi abandono…- confeso siguiendo con su relato –cuando los volví a ver no lo supe apreciar… tarde en superarlo… pero ellos son las personas más heroicas que he visto en mi vida- acepto con una sonrisa imperceptible –pero no concibo perderlos a causa de eso… a nadie- fijo su mirada en el anciano –tengo conflicto con ese término… a pesar de que debería estar familiarizada con el- recordó todas las veces que sus padres se sacrificaron en lo que lleva a storybrook y sobre todo el sacrificio de Neal.

Todos tenían un lio en su mente ante la declaración de la rubia era la primera vez que hablaba algo de su familia… pero todavía tenían la duda de su procedencia, pero ya era un avance, ella se sumergió en sus propios pensamientos prosiguiendo la marcha

-Hay algo enfrente… pero es demasiado bueno que sea la luz del día- interrumpió Gimli, señalando la dirección. Nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera Gandalf pronto pudieron ver todo su esplendor, llamas bailando en las paredes del pasadizo que descendían, provocando que el aire fuera sofocante.

Emma pudo identificar un arco, el mago gris se adelantó indicando que se detuvieran, fue a asomarse un poco más de la abertura y un resplandor ilumino su rostro, provocando que diera un paso atrás –esto es un dilema- dijo –esto fue preparado… ya que solo teníamos que atravesar y subir unas escalinatas y estaríamos fuera… pero vengan a ver que fue la sorpresa- murmuro

Emma se asomó para identificar un amplio lugar, mucho más que en la sala donde durmieron el día anterior… adornado con pilares enormes que se perdían a los lados por la oscuridad. Los pilares tallados como troncos adornados complicadamente para que parecieran ramas sosteniendo el techo… entre tonos negros y lisos, reflejando el resplandor rojizo. Pero ahí el problema, enfrente de ellos dos pilares habían abierto fisuras de donde provenía la ardiente luz roja… Podía asegurar que había llamas saludando de vez en cuando –a seguir- murmuro no tan convencida.

-Esperemos que el fuego se alce para quienes nos persigan- susurro Sam, casi implorando un milagro al imaginarse la escena.

-Tendríamos mucha suerte si no terminamos quemados- Boromir gruño, recibiendo un golpe de Emma a su lado –que es la verdad-

Pero no hubo más discusiones, porque el conocido tambor se escuchó a sus espaldas, entre las sombras… pero gritos acompañados de un cuerno completo la escena.

-CORRAN- grito Aragorn que estaba al final, junto a Legolas y Gimli.

Los golpes de sus pisadas se escuchaban en el liso piso de la sala, agregando más desesperación a su parecer de la salvadora… se escucharon golpeteos aumentados por el eco de muchos pies, afirmando la persecución –creo que ahora si… ya nos vieron- dijo Merry al escuchar el clamor del enemigo… una flecha paso por encima de la cabeza de Frodo.

Boromir rio, causando molestia de Sam –no lo esperaban- dijo divertido –el fuego corto el paso…- hiso una pausa –ESTAMOS DEL LADO EQUIVOCADO- concluyo.

-ADELANTE- exclamo el mago gris, ignorando las quejas del hombro del sur –es el puente… angosto y peligroso- aviso.

Emma sostuvo el aliento ante ella un abismo negro se abrió, con un puente… SIN BARANDALES… al poner el primer pie, sintió un aire proveniente de las profundidades provocándole escalofríos. Tuvieron que hacer una fila para poder cruzar, Gandalf se detuvo.

-Tu primero Gimli- ordeno –luego Pippin y Merry… escaleras arriba esta la puerta-

Se escuchó un silbar y flechas los apuntaban con torpeza, una golpeo a Frodo rebotando y otra atravesó el sombrero del mago quedándose ahí. La salvadora miro hacia atrás, viendo las figuras oscuras de un ejército de orcos… con lanzas y otras armas…. Y el maldito tambor, el estúpido y maldito tambor… se quejó internamente al escucharlo.

Legolas se detuvo para apuntar con su arco, la distancia no era imposible para sus capacidades… Emma se quedó junto a él, no sabe para qué pero para algo serviría… pero lo que vio la asusto soltando una maldición mientras el inmutable elfo dejo caer su flecha por la impresión ante la escena. No era que los Trolls estuvieran poniendo piedras para cruzar el fuego… sino que los orcos habrían filas asustados mientras algo se asomaba a sus espaldas, una sombra puede que sea de un hombre… un monstruoso hombre… pero la esencia que se podía sentir a pesar de no ser especialista en ese punto… era aplastante. Si lo tenía que describir…. Era como ver la representación de Satanás el diablo… o lo que fuera, tragando fuerte por su garganta repentinamente seca al sentir la infernal mirada hacia ellos.

-Un Balrog-siseo Legolas con miedo pintando su voz –Han traído un Balrog-

Gimli dejó caer el hacha –el daño de Durin- se quejó.

-Ya veo- murmuro Gandalf apoyado cansadamente en su bastón mágico –eso explica todo- concluyo, dando a entender que ese era la horma de su zapato.

Boromir tomo su cuerno soplando con fuerza, siendo un desafío para el.

-AL PUENTE- grito Gandalf plantándose –es un enemigo que les supera… seguir que yo le detendré el paso- dio la espalda, pero no fue escuchado ya que Aragorn, Boromir y Emma se plantaron detrás de él al otro extremo del puente. El resto se quedó aparte, incapaces de poder hacer algo… sabiendo el nivel de la criatura.

-Dejarte la diversión…- dijo Emma, al parecer el discurso de que odiaba lo heroico había muerto para el viejo… y ella misma.

-NO PUEDES PASAR- con actitud dominante gruño el mago gris, respaldado por caballeros y su protegida –EL FUEGO OSCURO NO TE SERVIRA…. LLAMA DE UDUN…. VUELVE A LAS SOMBRAS QUE NO PUEDES PASAR- concluyo con aplomo, olvidando su cansancio por completo.

Los orcos estaban expectantes, perdiendo la oportunidad de atacar a los desprevenidos intrusos. El Balrog no contesto la amenaza, y su fuego pareció extinguirse pero solo fue una finta… ya que se irguió en toda su altura, extendiendo sus alas llamando una espada que blandía… su cola y látigo se meneaban amenazante… pero ellos no se intimidaron.

Un ataque repentino fue bloqueado por el mago gris, provocando una onda expansiva que casi tumba a los que se quedaron de "apoyo"… Glamdring su espada brilla con fervor mientras el Balrog caía de espaldas –no pasaras- recito nuevamente.

La criatura gruño, dando un salto ubicándose enfrente amenazadoramente… pero Emma adivinando el paso, con la intención de terminar todo rápidamente… lo ataco sin tapujos, con algo de hielo cortesía de Elsa en su estancia en storybrook, logrando su objetivo… un chillido gutural de la criatura.

-VAYANSE- exigió Gandalf, viendo la furia creciente de la criatura al romper las ataduras de hielo que lo retenían.

-Tú no podrás solo- recalco Aragorn con una mirada decidida.

-POR GONDOR- exclamo Boromir compartiendo el sentimiento, seguido de cerca por la salvadora algo abochornada por su intento fallido... tendría que practicar ese ataque.

Gandalf alzo su vara chocándolo contra el suelo ante él, esta se quebró en dos cayéndose de sus manos… pero una cortina de fuego blanco subió por el aire… el puente crujió, rompiéndose justo debajo de la criatura precipitándose al abismo.

-Eso fue admirable- Emma se acercó al viejo para felicitarlo, pero el gesto que vio del anciano fue de preocupación antes de ser lanzada con el último esfuerzo mágico, siendo golpeada con fuerza en la pared de la escalinata ante el asombro de Aragorn y Boromir. Cuando ella se repuso del dolor abriendo sus ojos, solo vio que Gandalf estaba resbalando al vacío…

-HUYAN- grito con su último esfuerzo, dándole una mirada al grupo que dejaba atrás como un silencioso adiós, desapareciendo por completo en la oscuridad.

-GANDALF RESISTE- grito la salvadora, ignorando el mismo grito que daba Frodo –RESISTE- insistió a pesar que ya no había rastro del mago, se puso de pie ignorando el dolor en el pecho por el golpe que recibió del anciano en un intento de salvarla…. Quiso avanzar pero unos fuertes brazos se lo impidieron, peleaba por soltarse… pataleando mientras era retenida hacia la dirección contraria, convenientemente su magia le fallaba… todo estaba en segundo término… hasta el hecho del fuego que comenzaron los orcos en su contra paso desapercibido.

-EMMA… MALDITA SEA- el que la sostenía le grito al momento de alzarla para ser puesta en el hombro del hombre… que en ese momento no reconocía. Su voz le fallaba, sentía un grito atorado en su garganta mientras su vista viajaba a donde vio por última vez a su protector, guía en ese mundo y primer aliado desaparecer sin poder hacer nada.

Dejo caer su cabeza en aquella espalda, hasta salir… pero solo fue puesta en el suelo y su instinto le pidió venganza por la intervención del individuo en su intento de salvación… que no era otro que Aragorn, recibiendo un derechazo de la rubia que lo tumbo y le partió el labio inferior.

-PORQUE NO ME DEJASTE AYUDARLO…- el grito atorado por fin salió, dejando ver todo su temple mientras clavaba sus ojos en el montaraz en el suelo –EL ESTABA AHÍ…- avanzo amenazantemente, Gimli salió a su paso abrazándole la cintura para detenerla siendo ayudado por Boromir que la agarro por detrás.

Frodo, Sam, Merry y Pippin lloraban en silencio, a ellos también los habían tenido que cargar entre legolas y Boromir, pero eran opacados por la rabieta de la rubia que seguía siendo detenida mientras soltaba un mil de maldiciones (varias de ellas irreconocibles para el resto).

-DE QUE ME SIRVE ESTA MAGIA…- gruño con rencor, ya no aplicando fuerza ni soltando impropios al hombre que seguía en el suelo con sangre adornado su labio y su rostro mortalmente serio, mientras la rubia le mandaba dagas con la mirada –PORQUE ME LLAMAN LA SALVADORA…- siseo al cerrar sus ojos, bajando el rostro –sino pude salvarlo- un murmuro roto se escuchó, Gimli sintió algo húmedo cayéndole obligando a buscar el rostro de la mujer (todavía la sostenía y le quedaba arriba)… esa mirada retadora, orgullosa, en ciertas ocasiones hostiles y cálidas… mostraban tristeza y culpa… decidió el enano, que ya no era peligrosa, apartándose sin saber que decir.

Legolas ayudo a Aragorn a levantarse, este solo se limpió la sangre con su manga –debemos irnos…- rompió su silencio, con esa voz de mando acercándose a la rubia –esto estará lleno de orcos en cualquier momento- paso de largo, sin dirigir palabra.

Emma dejo que su vista viajara hacia el lugar donde salieron, unas puertas oscuras sobresalían de la sombra de la montaña… se habían alejado bastante (y ella ni en cuenta)… un leve humo se alzaba signos de persecución… y con el odio envenenando su sangre, alzo la mano cerrando con fuerza hacia la dirección de la puerta… mientras un derrumbe seguía desapareciendo la estructura, por órdenes silentes de una salvadora dolida… porque nuevamente… no salvaba a alguien –adiós Gandalf el Gris- siseo al continuar su camino.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Que tal inicio de año…. Espero que les vaya bien en este 2015… he estado actualizando con regularidad… benditas ninfas que no me abandonan.

Saludos y neah20 fuera…


	7. Chapter 7

La comunidad 7: Entre presencias, reconciliaciones y ciegas

En aquella casa, que uso la bruja de Oz para encerrar al viejo Gold cuando lo regreso… su celda estaba siendo ocupada por cierto pirata vanidoso.

Se veía molesto, quien no lo estaría cuando muy apenas alcanzo a tapar dicho sueño donde es mencionado en cierto escrito para aquellos quienes no sospechan de sus movimientos en las sombras, pero se las arregló para estar calmado típico de su personalidad -Bien mi querido Garfio…- la voz cantarina de Rumpel sonaba como en sus tiempos de antaño, donde la oscuridad era su ley –espero y hayas aprendido la lección…- se sentó en la silla de madera, viendo de manera burlona a su cautivo, sirviente obligado.

-Tu sabes que no me arrepiento de nada…- dijo el hombre con orgullo, dispuesto a no flaquear ante su enemigo jurado.

-Oh es verdad… todavía piensas que tienes libre albedrío- se burló el oscuro al sacar entre sus ropas el preciado objeto arrebatado para someter al pirata, aquella pieza necesaria para completar sus planes.

Garfio abrió sus ojos de manera preocupada, a veces se le olvidaba la forma en la que llego a trabajar bajo el dominio de cocodrilo… su corazón estaba en posesión del hombre… maldijo internamente el momento en que comenzó a tratar con el nuevamente –tu sabes que no importa lo que haga… no me regresaras eso- volvió la valentía en el pirata, recordando que pasara lo que pasara... él estaba perdido así que daba igual el sacrificio que hiso.

Rumpel torció la boca en desaprobación –tienes un punto- acepto a regañadientes, odiaba cuando sus víctimas estaban resignadas a su destino… pensó al encogerse de hombros ante la falta de imploración de piedad o algo así –sabes que entregaste un tesoro… ese manuscrito del señor de los anillos… costo mucho… - gruño al pararse de la silla, abriendo la celda de su víctima.

Killian salió sintiéndose victorioso de alguna manera –tenía que ayudar a Emma- razono al pararse frente a frente con su enemigo natural -y me importa un carajo que tan caro te costó ese montón de hojas de un viejo chiflado que le cuesta vivir en la realidad- se cruzo de brazos de manera intimidadora, olvidando que de hecho el también venia de un relato infantil.

El oscuro sonrió, pero tomo de manera brusca la nuca del pirata acercándolo peligrosamente a su rostro –mira piratita… muestra respeto a los autores que mi querida Bella admira…- siseo amenazadoramente, pues su esposa era amante de cualquier libro y este no era la excepción –compórtate como lo que eres marioneta… sino quieres que tu querida Emma se quede en ese mundo… puede que hasta encuentre un mejor prospecto que alguien como tu…- concluyo ácidamente al soltarlo con brusquedad –está rodeada de hombres valientes, honestos, príncipes y algunos próximos reyes… son mucho mejores que el pirata, tramposo, mentiroso y vanidoso- sonrió al momento de ver el rostro de preocupación del pirata –pero debes estar feliz… tu estarás muerto y ella con su amor verdadero- concluyo dramáticamente al comenzar a salir de aquel lugar dejando a Killian con la mirada vacía y desesperación corriendo por sus venas.

XXXXX

Saruman veía los vestigios de aquel bosque antes hermoso, ahora con cavernas a rojo vivo a causa del calor… todo por servir a Sauron. Se sentó en su trono, enfrente de aquella piedra que lo comunicaba con su señor… tenía unos puntos que pensar acerca del sequito que custodiaba al portador momentáneo del anillo…

Punto 1: había lanzado su ataque a ciegas hacia la montaña de Caradhras en un intento por ubicar al grupo escurridizo… dándole un pequeño sentimiento de felicidad al detectarlos en las montañas recibiendo sus inclemencias, flaqueando sus defensas… pero se vio interrumpido por cierta magia que lo había anulado un momento…

Conclusión: Un miembro tenia poderes desconocidos y sin identificar... Sera que los Valar habían decidido mandar refuerzos.

Punto 2: Su señor había confirmado sus sospechas de un Istari extra, pero no dando descripción de dicho miembro que sobrepasaba las habilidades de Gandalf y si se lo proponía, rebasándolo a él, ya que parecía ser inexperta en ese punto… según lo que su superior comento… era una persona traída de otro lado a causa de un hechicero poderoso y oscuro…. Con el título de salvadora con magia poderosa protegiéndola.

Conclusión: Deshacerse de ese personaje antes de que tornara peligroso.

Pero su suerte parecía cambiar, su señor había mostrado interés en su tipo poco común de magia… con un descuido de ese portador a causa de un terrible dolor, esa defensa natural tuvo su momento de flaqueo dando oportunidad a que las habilidades de Sauron penetraran por completo, identificándola…. Lo asombroso era que su género es femenino, con cabello tan corto como un hombre… dorado y ojos color avellana… con vestiduras extrañas también masculinas.

Otro punto descubierto es que el portador del anillo era uno de los hobbits aunque no lo pudo identificar, ya que las defensas mágicas fueron alzadas nuevamente… repeliendo el ataque informativo de su señor.

Pero ya era un avance suficiente… tendiendo su ubicación se le facilitaba todo, había ordenado a todos que buscaran al grupo, atrapando vivos a la Istari y los hobbits… no los podían atacar en Lothlórien (que es el lugar donde suponía era su destino)… pero vigilando todo los posibles caminos darían con ellos.

Efectivamente todo parecía acomodarse como debería, el mundo y poder seria suyo.

XXXXX

La compañía había caminado sin detenerse, a pesar de que Emma había bloqueado la salida de Moria con un efectivo derrumbe evitando cualquier tipo de persecución, pero no podían confiarse… con la idea que ya habían sido ubicados. Camino abrupto y quebrado, senderos que serpenteaban peligrosamente no les habían alentado el paso… Ni cuando Gimli señalo la piedra de Durin con la esperanza de admirarla, pero que nadie apoyo…. Dejando el relato del lago espejo en el olvido, siendo mencionado brevemente por el enano.

Aragorn sentía el frio viento revolver su cabello, acostumbrado al encierro de Moria esto le parecía un cambio radical… suspiraba pesadamente, era como haber regresado a los primeros días del viaje donde Emma se quedaba rezagada silente y expectante a todos solo con la diferencia que ahora Gimli, Merry y Pippin eran los que procuraban conversar en un intento en vano de animarlos… pero es que él estaba molesto con ella, cuando la vio dispuesta a salvar lo insalvable temió perderla… perder a otro importante miembro de la caravana… porque no lo entendía… pensó al pasarse la mano por aquella herida pulsante en su labio, recordatorio de la furia de la rubia por su intercepción.

-Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo que tu- susurro Boromir a su lado, adivinando los pensamientos del ahora único líder de la incursión. Nunca en su vida imagino que una dama se ganara el respeto del grupo masculino, sobre todo de el que era de los que pensaban que las mujeres eran para estar en casa bajo protección de un hombre (de hecho al principio de su amistad era un tema recurrente de discusiones a los que Emma se enfrentaba con gallardía)… pero después de Caradhras ella había demostrado su valía como miembro del grupo, casi borrando esa diferencia de género que a veces querían remarcarle.

-Dale tiempo…- Legolas también lo animaba, su amigo fiel le daba palmadas en la espalda. También con pensamientos similares pasando por su mente.

-Supongo que tienes razón…- apoyo Aragorn aunque debía aceptar, que extrañaba los comentarios de la primera fémina que consideraba su amiga… su igual (aunque fuera Istari).

Frodo miraba hacia atrás, sentía dolor a causa de la lanza en Moria pero no podía flaquear aunque ya no sintiera sus pies a causa del cansancio acumulado y estrés físico… no habían comido casi nada ni tampoco detenido para un descanso… miro a su lado, y aunque no lo expresaba sabía que Sam también sufría, sobre todo por aquella herida en su cabeza… pero el paso no lo podían seguir igual, fingiendo nada.

Emma por su parte tenia graves conflictos internos, aquellas personalidades que había desarrollado estaban enfrascadas en un sinfín de cuestionamientos… por un lado se preguntaba porque le afectaba tanto la perdida de Gandalf, se supone que este es un libro y el destino estaba ya sellado… ese era su lado lógico y crudo, su modo de protección ante sus años de soledad y abandono. Por otra parte sus años de convivir en storybrook, donde todos sus habitantes de hecho son de un libro pero reales… ese era su yo mágico que indicaba que ese mundo al igual que el bosque encantado existe, que está bien sentir lo que sintió y de ser posible ayudarlos en lo que fuera pues el destino no estaba escrito (algo irónico siendo que su hijo ya leyó el libro).

Suspiro pesadamente, viendo por primera vez sus alrededores pues eran cobijados por grandes árboles que estaban vestidos gracias al invierno, no había escuchado el nombre del lugar, pero tenía en cuenta que era uno raro (ella sentía que su nombre era el más normal)… también comenzó a notar sus malestares físicos, donde se apuntaba el dolor en el pecho y espalda significado que el mago gris la salvo (una dolorosa salvación para su gusto), le costaba respirar… pero luego se detuvo en seco, volteando a su alrededor mientras abría sus ojos en sorpresa.

-Que sucede- cuestiono Gimli preocupado ante una chica que se apoyaba en un árbol, pues todavía tenía conflictos para mostrar su apoyo a la rubia (aunque esta no lo hubiera notado)… como ella le mostro ante la tumba de su señor Balin…. Así que se dedicaba a rondarla para que supiera que el estaba ahí (aunque lo torturaran no lo aceptaría).

La salvadora escucho la pregunta como si estuviera lejos, había cerrado sus ojos… y fue cuando lo escucho… _tu debilidad, es mi oportunidad… _ sisearon en su mente de manera oscura, pero se escuchó en eco debilitándose.

-Emma- dijo Frodo con miedo, atrayéndola al mundo de nuevo… volteo para darse cuenta que estaba rodeada.

-Yo… estoy bien- contesto al no saber cómo explicar esa presencia oscura que había detectado e interrumpido sus cuestiones universales… pero la falla al respirar empeoro sacándola de su problema original.

-Somos unos tontos… hemos olvidado que alguno de ustedes están heridos- concluyo Aragorn sin observar a la rubia, su atención puesta en los hobbits (Sam y Frodo) –adelante hay un lugar donde descansar… Boromir ayúdame a cargar a los pequeños…- pidió ayuda al capitán de Gondor –tu Legolas ayuda a Emma- concluyo.

-No… yo puedo sola- comento orgullosa al pararse en toda su altura con mirada de advertencia.

-Ni los enanos somos tan testarudos… Emma…- regaño Gimli con el ceño fruncido –deja que te ayuden- bufo.

-No es nada- insistió al fruncir el ceño cruzándose de brazos.

-Mira Emma…- con su tono sereno Legolas interrumpió lo que podía desatarse como una discusión entre dos personas con temperamento –no te estamos preguntando- concluyo al sujetarla y levantarla sin preocupación –lamento el tomarla de esta forma… - se disculpó, pues ante todo es un caballero.

Emma iba a replicar pero el dolor en el pecho la debilito, en verdad solo porque Gandalf estaba muerto (pulsada en el corazón)… ella lo hubiera golpeado ante su salvación salvaje que la ha obligado a estar en una situación que tanto odia… damisela en peligro en brazos de un caballero.

-Disfruta el viaje…- animo Pippin detectando que su compañera ya no estaba encerrada en su mundo (pues ante todo respetaban el silencio que ella tenía desde que salieron de Moria)

-Es verdad… no siempre es cargado por un elfo- Merry concluyo con un brillo de admiración por la odisea de su colega rubio.

Emma sonrió… ellos estaban más que repuestos en cuanto a la pérdida del mago, no era momento de sumergirse en pensamientos conflictivos, para ella ellos eran reales…. No importaba que ya hubiera visto los posters de sus películas (ahora que lo notaban… se parecían a los actores… será algo tramado se cuestionaba) –ok- suspiro pesadamente.

-Pero déjame decirte Emma… que si no fuera por mi estatura… yo te hubiera cargado- recito Gimli competitivo, al lado de un elfo que bufo de incredibilidad.

Llegaron a un pequeño rio que descendía uniéndose a un tormentoso cauce… la salvadora no recordaba el nombre nuevamente… pero quedó fascinada por lo natural del ambiente, ni el bosque encantado tenía esa presencia de tranquilidad que emanaba cada piedra en el lugar. Rodeados de vegetación pero con un espacio abierto que el rio atravesaba, donde ya estaban ubicados Boromir y Aragorn este último checando a los hobbits heridos… los primos corrieron a su encuentro, dispuestos a buscar ramas para una fogata en la que ayudo Gimli también al poco tiempo.

-Aquí estará mejor- le susurro Legolas con una sonrisa burlona… al parecer estar conviviendo mucho con ella le había afectado en cierto punto, comenzaba a arrepentirse al ver sus gestos de regreso. Poniéndola en una roca que adornaba su ubicación.

-Gracias… supongo- le murmuro al soltar un suspiro, todavía con la opresión en el pecho… maldiciendo al difunto mago. Se relajó un poco, porque hasta ahora le llegaba el dolor… cerro sus ojos captando todo sonido a su alrededor para ignorar la molestia que le provocaba en el pecho.

-Tienes suerte Sam…- la voz de trancos llamo la atención de la rubia –es poca la herida para alguien que lucho con orcos por primera vez- le dio golpes en el hombro –pero tienes que lavarla bien… cuando Gimli haya calentado el agua- sacando algunas hojas marchitas que eran necesarias para la curación.

-Espera Aragorn…- lo detuvo Emma, sorprendiendo al guía… esta volteo sus ojos ante esa reacción... todos ahora atentos al siguiente movimiento –mira Aragorn… no estoy enojada contigo…- dijo al saber el posible conflicto.

-Yo soy el que está enojado contigo… Emma…- corto Trancos al acercarse a una mujer con duda en su rostro –temí que te perdiéramos… no entendiste mi acción- explico con un tono sabio.

Emma se pasó una mano por el cabello, bufando ante el tono manejado por su compañero –lo siento… está bien…- dijo a regañadientes viendo para el suelo –yo solo… gracias… ok… - suspiro -bueno ese no era el punto… guarda esas hierbas tuyas que pueden ser necesarias si yo no llegara a estar- corto el incómodo momento, ese hombre tenía la presencia de alguien viejo… no era tan grande como para eso… pensó.

-Hablas como si te fueras a ir- dijo triste Frodo también preocupado, ahora toda la comunidad la observaba olvidando de momento la extraña reconciliación.

-Uno nunca sabe…- concluyo misteriosamente, pues ni ella misma lo sabía –ven Sam- llamo al hobbit, ignorando las miradas inquisitivas de los grandes y triste de los pequeños ante la declaración dura.

-No se va a ir- dijo Sam, siendo el hobbit más tierno según el punto de vista de la propia salvadora.

Emma se encogió de hombros, pues no sabía cuánto tardarían en rescatarla –tratare- concluyo con una sonrisa, que solo lo alivio un poco –déjame ver tu herida- murmuro al momento en que se inclinaba con duda, paso su mano encima de ella mientras esta brillaba –listo… como nuevo- comento con una sonrisa.

-Se me olvidaba tus cualidades mágicas…-Trancos murmuro al arquear una ceja por el trabajo bien hecho –al igual que la falta de ellas al reconciliarte… pero acepto tus disculpas- su sonrisa era burlona y a la vez de alivio.

Emma casi hiso el mismo gesto –gracias Aragorn hijo de Arathorn heredero de Isildur… por tu perdón - dijo con sarcasmo, pues siempre le parecía gracioso esas presentaciones –yo sé que me precipite… y en verdad lamento haber reaccionado así… si te sirve de consuelo… antes era peor- concluyo con ironía más suelta y confiada, convivir con la pareja encantador dejaba serios daños a su lado violento –pero déjame ver tu labio…- le indico que se acercara, pues ese era un recordatorio de su arranque.

-No estoy bien así… me recuerda el temperamento que posees- comento Aragorn, divertido por el tono que manejo al nombrarlo además no se imaginaba como podía ser peor –pero podrías checar a Frodo- señalo al hobbit –se ha negado a que lo cheque- frunció el ceño.

Legolas, Gimli y Boromir se miraron admirados por la facilidad con la que se habían contentado, pero lo que ellos no sabían es que ella sabía que la culpa era suya y no de Aragorn (sino si hubiera sido difícil el contentarse) pero apuntándose mentalmente el nunca enojar a la susodicha, por su parte los hobbits estaban aliviados, por fin podían actuar como siempre alrededor de la chica sin preocuparse en ser golpeados a causa de su aparente mal humor.

-Frodo…- llamo autoritariamente Emma a un hobbit que se encogió ante el llamado –ven acá… que este dolor en el pecho no me detendrá para traerte a rastras- amenazo.

El portador del anillo trago grueso, pues ella tenía una personalidad demasiado fuerte, incluso podía rivalizar con la de Aragorn… se acercó cohibido ante el escrutinio de la rubia que estaba divertida por la docilidad del joven.

-No te voy a regañar ni nada- aclaro ante la escena que podía ser cómica en cierto punto.

-Pero estoy bien…- Frodo imploro, pero este murió al ver que Emma ya estaba analizando el área con sus manos… causándole algo de cosquillas.

-Que tienes ahí abajo- pregunto, inclinando un poco su cabeza… levantando su camisa sin tapujos.

Trancos soltó una carcajada, que estaba guardando desde hace rato cuando vio lo que brillaba debajo de las ropas del hobbit –Mithril- susurro.

-Con que este era el tesoro de Moria…- dijo interesada Emma, viendo la malla plateada bastante hermosa.

-AMIGOS MIOS… VENGAN A MIRAR- llamo Aragorn con impresión, haciéndose escuchar –admiren una hermosa piel de hobbit que serviría para envolver a un pequeño príncipe elfo… -

-Si se supiera que todo hobbit tiene semejante piel… todos los cazadores de la tierra media estarían tras la comarca- comento divertido Boromir al admirar un auténtico mito.

-Estas tratando de asustar al muchacho…- comento Emma hacia el hombre del sur, que simplemente se encogió de hombros –porque si es así… haces un buen trabajo- puntualizo sacando una sonrisa al Gondor, feliz porque regresara la chica.

-Pero sería inútil si quisieran cazarlos… las flechas no los afectarían- se unió Gimli boquiabierto por un artefacto de su gente –tesoro de reyes- recito

-Es la misma cota de la que hablo Gandalf…- cuestiono Legolas viendo con ojo crítico la creación de la cultura rival de los elfos –te fue entregada con razón… sino fuera por esto- sonrió imperceptiblemente.

-Pero aun así… - Emma interrumpió todo seguimiento de la plática, pues los hobbit comenzaban a platicar de Bilbo… levantando la protección mostrando el daño, un enorme moretón que empezaba en el pecho terminando en la espalda –vaya… en verdad que sirve esa protección- sonrió, al pasar su mano ahora dorada ante un enrojecido Frodo, pues estaba avergonzado de ser observado por una dama así.

-No deberías quitártela… nunca…- sugirió Aragorn ahora sentado al lado de la rubia que tenía una respiración irregular –estas bien- cuestiono extrañado porque ella no usara sus habilidades consigo misma.

-No quiero usar mis habilidades conmigo…- acepto Emma adivinando la extrañes de su compañero, Boromir a su lado atento a cualquier cosa mientras los demás levantaban todo para un merecido descanso –además no sé cómo quitarme un dolor de esta naturaleza- frunció el ceño disgustada consigo misma, se estaba abriendo demasiado con ellos.

-No te preocupes… podríamos cargarte hasta que atravesemos el bosque- sugirió el capitán de Gondor provocando que la mujer lo fulminara con la mirada –solo era una sugerencia- acepto divertido.

XXXXX

Ahora que la salvadora pensaba tranquilamente con poco dolor, había tenido un sueño hace tiempo… no lo recordaba pero sentía la angustia de que algo se le estaba pasando… un punto importante –mierda- susurro también al recordar cierta presencia.

Ya se habían internado un poco más en el bosque, cuando se encontraron con un nuevo arroyo que descendía rápido desde laderas arboladas se escuchaba la cascada y se sentía la humedad del lugar un espectáculo digno para una foto… lástima que no tuviera una en la mano… suspiro ante tantas escenas de espectáculo que no grabaría.

-NIMRODE- grito legolas con insana felicidad… para alguien con la personalidad de el –los elfos silvanos nos contaban muchas veces de esto… canciones del norte donde explicaban hermosos paisajes con flores doradas que brotan en la espuma…- se detuvo y suspiro –pero ahora es oscuro y el puente está roto…- alzo la mirada para ver que Emma se quitaba los zapatos extraños que siempre porta –que haces- cuestiono.

-No pienso mojarme los zapatos con este frio…- recalco la rubia, sintiendo el frio en sus pies del suelo–sería una molestia estar enferma a medio camino… pero alguien como tú no entendería- dijo irónica al meter el primer pie en la corriente del agua.

Legolas estaba impresionado pero le saco una sonrisa suave ante la mención de su condición elfica que enfrentaban cualquier cosa sin inmutarse, mujer extraña –bien… bien… pero no me dejaste terminar… dicen que el agua cura la fatiga- fue el siguiente pero él no se quitó los zapatos, entrando –que tal- cuestiono al ver que se miraba sus pies deteniendo el paso.

-Tienes razón…- acepto impresionada –o será que no siento los pies por el frio…- miro con burla el rostro de su inexpresivo amigo que negó con la cabeza y siguió avanzando.

-Mph los elfos y sus presunciones- Gimli paso gruñendo, recitando esa frase que había dicho en la montaña con nieve.

Pasaron el rio sin peligros, a pesar del temor que mostraba Frodo al entrar en ese lugar… Emma estornudo un poco, mientras se ponía sus zapatos dándole miradas al elfo como de "si me enfermo… pagaras" que este veía divertido. Descansando un momento y comiendo un bocado… Legolas estaba muy hablador según la salvadora, contando historias de Lothlórien que los elfos de su bosque oscuro atesoraban… en verdad que tienen bastante riqueza cultural (y agradecía que por fin ya sabía el nombre del bosque)… admiro nuevamente al ver los impresionantes relatos.

-Escuchan la voz de Nimrodell- cuestiono Legolas al escuchar la cascada que caía dulcemente en las sombras, provocando un ambiente demasiado relajado… por un momento olvidándose de los peligros que los acecharían -les cantare su canción… de la doncella Nimrodell que vivía junto al arroyo- sonrió para los presentes.

-En serio que todos cantan aquí… dime Boromir que no soy la única que no canta- le susurro a su compañero que solo se encogió de hombros.

-Te podemos enseñar- se ofreció sarcásticamente Aragorn que estaba a su lado, recibiendo un bufido de indignación.

Legolas suspiro, emocionado por compartir sus conocimientos de la cultura… sabiendo que eran bien recibidas por los presentes (aunque el enano de Gimli estuviera molesto)… comenzando su suave canción en élfico que parecía bien recibida por la naturaleza que se oía los murmullos de las hojas.

_Había en otro tiempo una doncella élfica,_

_una estrella que brillaba en el día,_

_de manto blanco recamado en oro_

_y zapatos de plata gris._

Emma estaba maravillada, dejando al lado su molestia por las miles de cualidades de los elfos que a veces le hacían sentir celos… al parecer no les bastaba ser hermosos, pero llego un momento en que callo su amigo con su voz quebrada.

-Lo siento… no puedo seguir…- comento el rubio con su mirada perdida en el horizonte –es solo una parte ya que esta larga y he olvidado casi todo…- murmuro como explicación, al ver que los hobbits suspiraron de tristeza por eso –pero cuenta las desventuras que cayeron en Lothlórien… cuando los enanos despertaron al mal de las montañas- concluyo.

-Nosotros no hicimos mal- salto Gimli.

Legolas comenzó su explicación de la historia, pero la salvadora ya no le puso atención por los términos que comenzaron a manejar… a los que ella no estaba familiarizada… así que comenzó a pensar en su casa… como estarían su familia… no se daría por vencida, pero mientras patearía cualquier trasero orco con tal de tener un punto que presumirle a Henry a su regreso… sonrió altanera. Tan sumergida estaba que se perdió el punto donde acamparían esa noche en los árboles.

Comenzaron a caminar después del descanso, internándose más en aquel bosque antiguo… grandes y hermosos árboles se comenzaron a alzar, más grandes que los anteriores deteniendo su paso.

-Subiré- aviso legolas emocionado –me siento como en casa… aunque este árbol es diferente… veré que hay arriba- decía al acercarse al tronco mas próximo.

-Yo no pienso dormir como un pájaro…- recalco Pippin.

-Entonces cava un agujero y duerme ahí- comento casual el elfo –pero tendrás que hacerlo rápido… pues no sabemos si ya los orcos nos alcanzaron- dijo con sarcasmo, otro punto que Emma cree que fue su culpa.

El elfo se acercó tomando con habilidad la rama más próxima (que para Emma si estaba lejos para las personas normales como ella)… perdiéndose en la frondosidad del árbol.

-en serio subiremos…- cuestiono Emma, al enterarse del plan para esa noche.

-Creo que si…- dijo molesto Gimli, él prefería el suelo.

-No le emociona- murmuro Sam a Frodo, que observaba a su alrededor con preocupación.

Merry y Pippin jugaban un poco con Boromir, aunque este se veía algo extraño… pues su mirada se perdía en el portador del anillo… siendo observado por Emma que le arqueo la ceja en interrogación siendo ignorada.

Pero de repente una voz llamo desde las sombras –DARO- en tono amenazante, de repente Legolas bajaba sorprendido y asustado sin moverse del gran árbol.

-Quietos- les susurro al resto –no se muevan ni hablen- continuo al ver que algunos comenzaban a molestarse y prepararse para una pelea.

Emma guardo su arma (usurpada en Moria porque su pistola seguía sin carga), pero alguien hablo en lengua elfica siendo contestado por legolas que respondió de la misma manera… la salvadora se maldecía por sus pocos conocimientos en la materia (aunque fue introducción a la magia elfica… más contra venenos malditos, había escuchado que Frodo se enfrentó a eso) –QUIENES SON- dijo ya fastidiada de tanto silencio, acercándose al elfo que suspiro por aquel arranque.

-Elfos- dijo Sam.

-Si… son elfos…- confirmo Legolas –dicen que respiras tan fuerte que podrían haber atravesado con una flecha en la oscuridad…- el susodicho se tapó la boca conteniendo la respiración, Emma volteo los ojos – Pero dice que no debemos temer… y que suba con Frodo ya que se enteraron de nuestro viaje- suspiro –que el resto espere a que se decidan- termino.

Emma observo como bajaban una cuerda bastante hermosa de entre las sombras, parecía delicada pero pareció soportar el peso de Legolas que subía ágilmente, luego Frodo un poco más despacio y el inseparable de Sam que trataba de no ver hacia abajo, perdiéndose en la altura.

Emma bufo por la desconfianza, y decían que eran los enanos escucho decir de Gimli pensando casi lo mismo… así paso algo de tiempo hasta que por fin los dejaron subir después de un royo de un tal elfo llamado Haldir… pasando la noche en "una casa del árbol"… comiendo como nunca y durmiendo tranquilamente, aunque a mitad de la noche se escuchó que hubo orcos merodeando bendiciendo su lugar de descanso alto.

Xxxxx

A la mañana siguiente Emma se estiro ricamente, ya su dolor había desaparecido por completo y no había sentido ninguna presencia en su interior… aunque la molestia del sueño seguía…. Aquel que olvido analizar en su momento a causa de los lobos y Moria.

Ella vio la luz desde su cama aun no dispuesta a enfrentar la realidad de que su viaje continua, estaba en una habitación en solitario al parecer a sus residentes tenían conflicto con que compartiera con el resto… como si no hubiera pasado meses al lado de ellos… pensó con ironía, después de un buen merecido baño… cambio sus ropas por un jeans, botas negras, abrigo color negro con un suéter también del mismo color… su cabello un poco más largo pues ya cubría sus orejas.

-Lista- cuestiono una voz al otro lado que no era más que Haldir, para que se reunieran con el resto… le extraño su ropa, pero no cuestiono nada.

Emma tomo sus cosas, siguiéndola hacia el grupo que esperaba siendo recibida por los siempre animados hobbits. La luz le calo en los ojos pues se filtraba entre las hojas amarillas respirando profundamente el aire matutino, el cielo tan claro y hermoso. Sus compañeros iban en silencio también grabando en sus mentes el ambiente hasta llegar al valle del cauce de plata extendido como un mar de oro rojizo que ondulaba con la brisa.

Ahora eran custodiados por Haldir y Rumil su hermano, ambos elfos como de costumbres con su porte serio y diplomático… criaturas como esas harían maravillas políticas en su mundo… pensó la salvadora.

Después de una escandalosa despedida de Legolas (ese hombre se desenvolvió más en su hábitat elfo), se alejaron hasta un viejo sendero que iba por la orilla oeste del cauce de plata siguiendo hacia el sur… ella pudo notar huellas recientes (Si había escuchado a su madre en sus intentos de enseñarla a rastrear) de lo que según escucho orcos… se desviaron hasta el rio.

-Habrá alguien esperándolos del otro lado del arroyo… aunque no pueden verlo- exclamo Haldir al detener el paso en cierto punto… este silbo para señalar a un elfo que salía de un arbusto vestido de gris… la elfo lanzo una cuerda siendo atrapada y al igual que él lo amarro en el árbol –aquí en celebrant hay una corriente poderosa…- continuo –profundas y frías… no tenemos puente… así que cruzamos de esta forma-

Emma arqueo una ceja ante esto –que sugieres… que juguemos a la cuerda floja todos…- interrumpió al cruzarse de brazos, ignorando que parecía confundidos por el termino (el resto del grupo estaba acostumbrado ya) –no tengo tanto equilibrio como Legolas- afirmo, Gimli la apoyaba a su lado.

Rumil parecía shockeado por el tono manejado por la extraña, pero no respondieron lanzando otro silbido y al momento dos flechas salían de la nada provocando que algunos se asustaran –esta cuerdas serán de apoyo…- indico el elfo –los ataremos- concluyo algo divertido por ver la expresión de incredibilidad de los dos que se quejaban.

-No se preocupen mis amigos… será fácil- indico Legolas pasando rápidamente y sin apoyarse en las otras cuerdas seguido de Rumil.

-Fácil para ti… principito- refunfuño Gimli.

-Crees que algún día se dé cuenta que somos normales- apoyo Emma al lado del enano, ambos bufando molestos y cruzados de brazos, por fin el enano tenia alguien que lo entendía.

Una risa profunda vino ante lo dicho -Yo seré el primero… les demostrare como lo pueden hacer- se ofreció Aragorn el más acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas. Lo ataron a la altura del hombro, otro a media altura sosteniéndose a los dos lados de las otras cuerdas después lanzadas.

-Primero las damas- dijeron Merry y Pippin siendo fulminados por la rubia.

Emma hiso lo mismo que el guía, siendo más fácil de lo que pensó… no de hecho fue difícil pero por su orgullo que no se quejaría… siendo recibida por un divertido Legolas y Aragorn siendo testigo del rostro de frustración que puso al principio de la travesía.

Después el resto paso, desataron las cuerdas siendo llevadas de regreso por Rumil

-Bienvenidos a Naith de Lórien o el Enclave- dijo Haldir –no se permite ningún extraño espié los secretos del Naith… son pocos los que ponen un pie aquí… ahora le vendaremos los ojos al enano… como se convino… el resto puede estar libre, hasta que nos acerquemos a nuestras casas- concluyo.

-Yo no hice ningún arreglo con ustedes- dijo Gimli con enojo, alejándose de quien disponía a quitarle la vista –no soy ningún prisionero, mendigo o espía… - bufo –si es así… podrían ser cualquiera de mis amigos- gruño.

-Es la ley… - se quejó Haldir –no puedo pasarlas por alto- concluyo.

Emma vio toda la discusión –SUFICIENTE GIMLI…- gruño a lo alto deteniendo que Legolas también entrara en el desquite, al ver que el enano sacaba su hacha siendo apuntado con el arco de los compañeros inmortales –y ustedes bajen sus armas sino quieren que me moleste también…- acuso a los elfos que la miraron interrogantes pero obedecieron por órdenes silenciosas de Haldir –Aragorn… creo que debes interceder- murmuro mientras fulminaba al enano –y decías que yo era la testaruda- se quejó recordando el incidente donde la cargaron.

-Como guía de esta compañía… creo que es injusto que pongan a parte a alguien que es miembro del grupo…- intercedió Trancos –todos iremos vendados- aclaro.

Gimli soltó una carcajada cortando el duelo visual con Emma –Pareceremos tontos ciegos guiados por un perro… pero si legolas comparte mi ceguera… estaré satisfecho- concluyo feliz.

-Pero soy un elfo… hermano de aquí- Legolas ahora se empezaba a enojar.

-No empieces Legolas…- advirtió Emma entrecerrando sus ojos al elfo, este compartió la mirada pero después suspiro derrotado.

-Bien… véndanos los ojos Haldir- comento divertido Aragorn, al ver que era ayudado a tratar con rebeldías en el grupo por Emma.

La salvadora vio como Gimli se quejó si se lastimaba por mal manejo, después otra queja de Legolas… su turno llego, siendo privada de la luz del sol… sintió que era amarrada por la cintura y después de un rato… continuaron avanzando… escuchaba todo a su alrededor, los hobbits iban platicando con el elfo parecían los más animados del grupo para nada afectados… no entendía como Frodo era el más serio estando alrededor de gente tan alegre –Mierda mis botas- gruño al sentir agua, pero solo escucho las risas de sus compañeros.

Siguieron a oscuras durante el dia sintiendo el fresco atardecer y oyendo las primeras brisas nocturnas… descansaron y durmieron con tranquilidad continuando la mañana siguiente deteniéndose al mediodía.

-Cuanto seguiremos a ciegas- se quejó Emma, pero se cayó al sentir que un grupo se acercaba… poniendo atención en la plática donde describían a prevenir a cualquier ataque de Moria pero Haldir les decía que habían emboscado y casi matado a los orcos. También que habían visto a cierta criatura extraña pero no sabiendo que eran decidieron retirarse… debió de ser algo como el Balrog… pensó con rencor hacia la criatura…. Pero después también informaron que podían quitarles las vendas… porque al parecer el señor y la dama del lugar parecía saber quiénes eran… incluso a Gimli.

Emma se quedó sin aliento al observar el lugar por completo, si no supiera que estaba viva… hubiera jurado que había muerto e ido al cielo, se encontraban en el centro de unos guardianes monstruosos que eran los árboles. A la izquierda una loma cubierta de pasto tan verde como en la primavera… siendo invierno… con florecitas amarillas a los pies de los arboles en forma de estrella… otras de muchos colores.

-Este es Cerin Amroth- dijo Haldir sacándola de su análisis del lugar –el corazón antiguo del reino…- eso explicaba algunas cosas para la rubia –esta es la loma de Amroth… donde fue edificada la alta casa de Amroth… aquí se abren las flores de invierno…- otro punto explicado de las flores –la elanor amarilla y la pálida niphredil… descansaremos aquí un rato- concluyo.

Emma se dejó caer en el pasto, vio como Haldir se llevaba a Frodo y un Sam maravillado con su alrededor a turistear… Gimli también estaba emocionado, aunque tratara de ocultarlo… Legolas se acostó a su lado –tu gente tiene mucho que presumir- le susurro.

El elfo sonrió ante ese punto, ya acostumbrado a los discursos de la rubia, sonriendo pero sin contestar… era raro pero al igual que el resto, Emma expresaba una comodidad que nadie había experimentado disfrutando el silencio.

Boromir se sentó apartado, eso le extraño a Emma incluso Aragorn se fue pensativo hacia otro lado… parecía que ya conocía el bosque…. Se acomodó otro poco, quedando dormida por la tranquilidad del lugar nuevamente.

XXXXX

Fin del capítulo.

Que tal, gracias por su review :3 nos vemos la próxima semana o antes…

Neah 20 fuera…


	8. Chapter 8

Hola, nueva actualización en conmemoración de un baile en el metro a causa de mi anterior capitulo XD review de Yoh (Guest)… gracias por tu comentario y seguimiento.

La comunidad 8: Galadriel

Emma era orgullosa, no se dejaba intimidar y no mostraba alguna emoción que la dejara vulnerable… así que ante el llamado de los reyes, tendría que demostrar su valor y diplomacia (de la cual sabía que carecía, pues ella no fue criada como princesa).

Habían caminado mucho antes de llegar ahí, después de su dormitada que se tomó cuando le quitaron las vendas… ahora subían unos interminables escalones, agradecía toda su fuerza física que desarrollo durante su viaje porque si no, estaría pidiendo un tanque de oxígeno y sillas de ruedas.

Miro a su lado, Frodo que parecía querer grabar todo a su alrededor… había escuchado que escribía un libro (que irónico), sus ojos se encontraron y ambos se dieron ánimos para continuar… luego volteo hacia su otro compañero, que al parecer fue reconocido por su posición de Príncipe… Legolas inmutable con su mejor posición… en serio que esas criaturas harían maravillas en relaciones internacionales en América, según su punto de vista. Custodiados por Haldir, silencioso y rezagado.

Por fin llegaban a un tipo de plataforma, en verdad que eran dioses en la arquitectura encima de árboles… o cualquier tipo de estructuras, pues como siempre inspiraba grandeza y antigüedad (recordando a Rivendel, pero ni este se sentía tan milenario).

El lugar era iluminado naturalmente, con paredes verdes y plateadas con un techo de oro (Por dios, oro). Elfos sentados viéndolos con curiosidad aunque disimulando en sus gestos fríos detrás de los que podía identificar los señores, que estaban en unos tronos que habían sido adaptados a un tronco del árbol, hermosos y naturales.

Los dos personajes se levantaron a recibirlos, asombrando por su belleza a Emma… que se sentía horrenda ante semejante punto de comparación… ambos altos, aunque la mujer un poco más baja que el señor, delicados pero con presencia aplastante y poderosa… vestidos de blancos… la dama con cabello dorado largo coronada con delicados pliegues plateados… el varón con su cabello también largo pero plateado con su corona fina… pero lo que más asombro fueron lo penetrantes que eran sus ojos, con una historia más larga que el propio Elrond señor de Rivendel.

Haldir se adelantó, sacando de su escrutinio a Emma que era observada con lo que podía identificar diversión por la reina… el elfo tomo a Frodo llevándolo ante el señor, hablando en su idioma llamando la atención de la pareja.

-Siéntate a mi lado… Frodo de la comarca- hablo el que pudo identificar como Celeborn, con serenidad y gracia –Hablaremos cuando el resto haya llegado- indico al señalar el asiento también era uno con el paisaje, al lado de su trono.

-Tu… mi joven Salvadora…- la que era Galadriel se acercó a ella tomándola de la mano con delicadeza –Istari Emma de Storybrook… te sentaras a mi lado- su voz como un arrullo, mostrando sabiduría aun en ese mínimo gesto… más que su rey. Algunas exclamaciones del resto de los testigos inmortales, al parecer no consientes de la naturaleza mágica de la rubia… sabiendo que no tenía características de un Istari… pero si su señora lo decía, era verdad.

-Yo…. Pero tiene más derecho Legolas- protesto Emma, estaba impresionada por oir su lugar de procedencia de sus labios finos pero no tomo importancia en su momento, causo uno que otro grito ahogado por tremendo desaire además que el tono no lo mejoro…. Aunque trato.

-El entiende… Joven Istari Emma- susurro la rubia con una ligera sonrisa, arrastrándola a su lado.

La salvadora le envió una mirada suplicante a Legolas, pero este solo afirmo con su cabeza… pues tenía muchas cosas que pensar… el título de salvadora estaba pendiente desde Moria, pero nadie lo había mencionado en un silencioso pacto… pero ahora también menciono su lugar de procedencia… que no había escuchado en ninguno de sus viajes. Él se quedó de pie, ante los tronos de los reyes de Lothlórien.

Después de unos minutos, comenzaron a llegar el resto de la comunidad, con diferentes tipos de cansancios (el más obvio Pippin), instalándose a un lado del príncipe silencioso. Viendo con extrañeza que dos de sus compañeros estaban sentados al lado de los reyes del lugar.

El señor comenzó a nombrarlos con respeto, uno por uno recibiendo una inclinación de respuesta… hasta por Gimli, por la mención de ser el primero de su raza en estar frente a dichoso personaje, cuando terminaron se les indico que se sentaran, Emma no había notado ni cuándo ni de donde salieron las sillas.

Celeborn volvió sus ojos otra vez al grupo, como extrañado de algo –Aquí solo veo a 9… siendo que partieron 10, según el mensaje. Quizás hubo algún cambio y no nos enteramos- dijo con serenidad –Elrond está lejos y la oscuridad crece, este año más que nunca… puede que eso influyera en nuestro error- razono.

-No hubo cambios…- interrumpió Galadriel –Gandalf el gris partió con la compañía… pero no cruzo nuestras fronteras…- murmuro, a Emma le impresiono que estuviera informada de todo –ahora díganme donde está, deseo hablar con él otra vez- sonrió, pero todos bajaron la cabeza afectados bueno al parecer no de todo pensó la salvadora.

-Cayo en las sombras… cuando cruzamos Moria- contesto Aragorn levantando su vista hacia la señora.

Cuando termino de decir esto, la salvadora escucho gritos de dolor ahogados otros de asombros… hasta ella misma sintió molestia al escucharlo, siendo que para ella… fue lo más cercano en ese mundo.

-Una noticia penosa…- comento Celeborn con una pizca de tristeza opacando su voz, volteo hacia Haldir -*Porque no me dijeron nada hasta ahora- cuestiono en élfico.

-Nosotros no le dijimos nada…- Legolas contesto – estábamos cansados y el peligro acechándonos… luego nuestra pena se olvidó por un tiempo al entrar en terrenos de Lórien- concluyo.

-La pena es grande sin embargo… una perdida que no puede ser reparada…- Frodo se dejó escuchar, observando a Emma esta le sonrió demostrando que estaba bien –fue nuestro Guía y cuando parecía que ya no podíamos escapar… nos salvó pero cayo- resumió.

Así relataron toda su aventura, desde la montaña Caradhras hasta Moria, con lujo de detalle… concluyendo con el Balrog y el sacrificio del mago.

-Por mucho tiempo temí que algo terrible durmiera bajo el Caradhras…- Celeborn opino, después del asombroso relato –Pero si hubiese sabido que los enanos reanimaron el mal en Moria… no hubiéramos permitido su viaje a través de este… se podría decir que Gandalf cayo de la sabiduría a la locura, metiéndose sin necesidad a las redes de Moria-

Emma gruño y estaba dispuesta a defender a Gandalf aun a pesar que ella misma lo maldijo varias veces durante su dolor en el pecho… pero ella tenía permiso, enfrento con él la incertidumbre de las minas… ese rey milenario no tenía derecho a insultar el recuerdo del mago. Pero una suave mano la detuvo de levantarse, Galadriel le dio una mirada que calmo toda furia… sentándose pero murmurando maldiciones, sus compañeros que fueron testigos suspiraron de alivio.

-Seria imprudente en verdad quien dijera tal cosa- Galadriel dijo con tono severo –en todo lo que hizo Gandalf en vida… no hubo nunca nada inútil…- Emma le miraba agradecida, pues ella hubiera dicho las cosas menos civilizadamente –quienes lo seguían no estaban enterados de lo que pensaba y no pueden explicarnos lo que él se proponía. De cualquier modo estos seguidores no tuvieron la culpa… así que no te arrepientas de haber dado la bienvenida al enano… si nosotros hubiéramos vivido lejos de Lothlórien ¿Quién de los Galadrim, incluyéndote hubiera pasado cerca sin el deseo de ver su antiguo hogar… aunque se hubiese convertido en morada de dragones?-

Emma se impresiono por la llamada de atención tan diplomática, más cuando manejo después un idioma hacia Gimli, este le contesto algo… pero la mirada del enano tenia admiración y agradecimiento al momento de hacer una reverencia.

Después de un breve silencio, Celeborn se disculpó ofreciendo su ayuda como suponía Gandalf quería… Galadriel relato un poco de sus vivencias donde incluía caídas de reinos además de aceptar que fue la primera en convocar el concilio blanco…. Hablando maravillas del mago gris caído, dando esperanzas para el grupo que continúan siendo fieles.

Después de estas palabras, la bella mujer dirigió su mirada a todos, escrutándolos. Nadie soporto por mucho tiempo esa mirada… bajando la cabeza… excepto Legolas y Aragorn. Después se dirigió a ella, viéndola con mayor intensidad… escuchando una voz en su cabeza "no temas joven Emma… que tus conflictos son naturales pero tu razón tiene la verdad… "le sonrió, indicando que ella le hablaba… la salvadora suspiro, pero no bajo la mirada.

-Que sus corazones no se turben… que esta noche dormirán en paz- recito la señora con suavidad, concluyendo esa reunión –espera un poco… Joven Istari Emma…- detuvo la retirada de la rubia –sígueme- indico, dejando atrás a la comunidad curiosa.

Emma siguió a la señora, siendo objeto de miradas de los elfos que dejaron en la sala, incluyendo al propio Celeborn… se abrieron paso por un pasillo, adornado con la propia naturaleza del lugar… bellísimo se había tornado una palabra común para las ciudades elfica…. Deteniéndose en una sala, donde le indico la dama que entrara.

Parecía una habitación, sobria pero hermosa tan cálida a pesar de carecer de ventanas solidas (solo humildes cortinas) –aquí descansaras… - le informo con una sonrisa.

-No se hubiera molestado… yo estaría cómoda descansando con el resto- murmuro Emma incomoda por el trato especial nuevamente –además no era necesario que usted misma me guiara- otro punto que la molesto.

-No es ninguna molestia… joven Istari Emma…- concluyo al sentarse en la cama, indicándole que se ubicara a su lado –tengo mucho tiempo sin ver a alguien como tu… esta habitación pertenecía a Celebrian… mi hija- informo.

-Con mayor razón… yo no quiero un trato especial- Emma se puso de pie, pero la suave mano de su anfitriona le calmó.

-Esta habitación es asignada a cualquier visita femenina… como es mi nieta Arwen… y sé que ella te aprecia tanto- concluyo al tomar las manos de una sorprendida salvadora.

-Supongo que gracias… Arwen es mi amiga… la primera que puedo considerar así desde el inicio- informo, no sabiendo en qué tipo de amistad catalogar a Regina.

-Lo se… además tengo un tema que tratar contigo… y sé que te incomoda- susurro –Sauron… he sentido su presencia en este bosque… y sé que fue a través de ti-

Emma abrió los ojos, boqueando como pez fuera del agua al saber quién era esa presencia que había detectado al inicio en ese bosque –así que ese villano invadió mi espacio- murmuro con rencor –cuando lo tenga enfrente… sabrá lo que es respeto por las mentes ajenas- amenazo.

Galadriel mostro una sonrisa amplia, impresionada por la valentía de la mujer –no temas por el mas… porque el aprovecho tu debilidad, que provoco la perdida de Gandalf- dijo con serenidad, sorprendiendo a la salvadora –yo sé que tu futuro es incierto… en este mundo…- inclino su cabeza –no te preocupes… Elrond no me dijo nada… yo lo supe desde el momento en que pusiste un pie en este bosque- declaro ante el gesto de molestia que quiso formarse en su rostro.

Emma estaba impresionada por las infinitas cualidades mágicas de la señora, que informaban de su presencia omnipotente-Bueno… en verdad lamento haber pensado que Elrond había divulgado algo que el mismo me indico mantener en secreto…- comento avergonzada, sabiendo que algunos pensamientos no estaban a salvo bajo la mirada de la señora de Lothlórien… pero ella no era Sauron –supongo que era normal que supiera… después de lo que me dijo mentalmente- recordó sus palabras.

-Así es… y déjeme decirte… joven Emma… que somos tan reales como lo son tus padres- concluyo, viendo alivio en los ojos avellana de su invitada

-Yo… no sé cuánto tiempo este aquí… - expreso la mayor de sus dudas –pero le informo que dejare una huella impresionante de mi presencia- sonrió orgullosa, la seria mujer mostro comprensión en sus palabras.

-Cuando vuelvas… debes tener cuidado… tienes un mal semejante al de Sauron- advirtió Galadriel con su tono misterioso, por un momento tensando el ambiente –mis visiones no me dejan ver más allá… aunque creo que el mismo Sauron ya lo identifico- dijo al saber la cuestión futura de la salvadora.

Emma se sintió vulnerable ante ella, como nunca un sentimiento que evitaba desde antaño, pero se repuso… sabía que ella no le haría daño… era como Gandalf… no podría odiarla -Dígame… em… señora Galadriel- dijo con duda.

-Galadriel… solo Galadriel… joven Istari Emma- le dio un permiso especial, para dirigirse a ella sin honoríficos.

-Bien… Galadriel… Emma está bien…- también le permitió que no le hablara con tanta educación –si no es indiscreción… porque no participa directamente en derrocar a ese Sauron- pregunto –siento que es poderosa… a pesar que mis habilidades de ese tipo no tengo practicadas-

La dama estaba más que divertida por su pregunta tan directa que aseguraba nadie se lo cuestionaría solo la joven Istari –Emma…- su nombre se escuchó como un susurro –entiendo tu pregunta… y también comprendo que tienes la misma duda con los otros líderes elfo… como es Elrond y Thraundil-

Emma frunció el ceño –puede leer la mente- hecho de golpe, sin esperar a que terminara con su primera pregunta, aunque ya era evidente con toda la conversación... pero quien le quita preguntar.

-En efecto Emma… una cualidad que me permite el comprenderte… tu naturaleza… tus dudas… tu procedencia- explico con paciencia maternal –regresando a tu primera cuestión…- continuo, ante la mirada de protesta de la salvadora –nosotros los lideres elfos… hemos contemplado tantas guerras… y esta le pertenece al hombre- sonrió nuevamente.

Emma arqueo la ceja –ósea que dejaran morir al resto… solo porque son otra raza- con ironía dijo, olvidando el estatus de esa mujer delante de ella.

-No… les ayudaremos… indirectamente… - contesto para nada afectada, nunca se había topado con dicho espécimen como ella –estamos además… siempre bajo la vigilancia de Sauron… y que mejor que se fije en nosotros que en ustedes- completo con sabiduría.

-Hubiera empezado por ese punto…- sonrió Emma, pues había visto como egoísta a los elfos poderosos

Galadriel se puso en pie –bien debo de irme… descansa Emma- dio la espalda.

-Gracias…- Emma dejo salir esas palabras deteniendo la retirada –es un alivio lo que usted me dijo… -

-Lo se… Emma…- Galadriel se volteo con ella –descansa, espero verla durante su estancia aquí… y si quieres ir con los demás… sigue derecho, encontrándolos- se inclinó en despedida.

Emma suspiro, dejándose caer en esa cómoda cama… pensando en las sugerencias de la señora del lugar –buscare a los chicos…- se cuestionó, pero sus músculos les exigían que mostrara egoísmo y se acostara a dormir –después- se contestó, aunque extrañaría los ronquidos de Gimli, las habladas dormido de Merry y Pippin… la alerta permanente de Aragorn (que creía nadie se daba cuenta)… la presencia del resto (que no hacían nada en especial)… pero bueno, ya había sucedido la primera vez que durmió en el árbol así que descansarían de ella esta noche.

XXXXX

A la mañana siguiente, Emma se metió a bañar… uno nunca sabia cuando seria la próxima vez, aunque estaba segura que durarían algunos días (y cada uno de ellos se bañaría por si acaso). Se vistió con su típica vestimenta, pero ahora su abrigo era de color azul oscuro.

-Por todo lo que es bueno… estas bien Emma- Pippin salió a su paso, analizándola como buscando alguna herida.

-Obvio que está bien- golpeo por detrás Merry, escuchando la pregunta tan tonta.

-Bueno… es que ya no la vimos… desde que la dama Galadriel se la llevo- comento en un puchero su primo.

-No se preocupen… estoy bien- dijo entre sonrisas divertidas de esos pequeños –y ustedes… como sobrevivieron sin mí- pregunto sarcástica.

-Oh bueno… platicamos mucho… sobre lo que la señora Galadriel nos dijo…- contesto Merry

-Algo mágico… fue como un susurro en la cabeza- opino Pippin –supongo que también te hablo de esa manera- cuestiono a lo que recibió una afirmación.

–Que te dijo- pregunto curioso Merry.

-Nada importante…- murmuro Emma, guardándose la sugerencia de la dama.

Los primos se miraron, pero dejaron pasar el tema… continuando hacia lo que parecía ser el comedor… al parecer la rubia se había pasado dos desayunos hobbit… cuando nadie la despierta, pues no se levanta temprano.

-Descansaste bien- cuestiono Frodo, siempre el diplomático del grupo… recibiendo una afirmación silenciosa.

Al llegar pudo ver al resto, que le cuestionaron que había pasado con ella… a lo que contestaba que Galadriel le había asignado una habitación y habían platicado de cosas "Istari" como ella lo explicaba para que nadie cuestionara.

-Que emoción… hablar tan íntimo con una señora de su porte- dijo soñadoramente Sam, engullendo un pan élfico.

-O intimidador- concluyo Boromir tan distante.

-Sucede algo… Boromir… te veo raro desde que entramos a Lothlórien- dijo directamente Emma omitiendo que había notado la excesiva atención del hombre al portador del anillo, ahora todos observaban al capitán de Gondor.

El capitán no contesto, solo lanzo su mejor mirada cansada, levantándose e irse.

Emma suspiro, cerró los ojos y dejo caer la cabeza en la mesa en frustración –dime una razón para no ir a pedirle cuentas a golpes- susurro a sus compañeros, se encontraba entre Legolas y Aragorn.

El elfo le dio un golpe de consuelo en la espalda –porque está confundido… a él le afecta más el anillo- contesto conciliador, ahora Frodo se veía distante y culpable.

-Pff pretextos…- contesto hastiada sin levantar su cabeza –pero bueno… lo dejare pasar por ustedes chicos- dijo con una sonrisa –pero ni crean que se escapara- advirtió, todos negaron divertidos.

Pasaron una comida divertida y amena, los días pasaron o por lo menos eso creía Emma... Disfrutando el tiempo que estuvieron allí, la serenidad, tranquilidad y seguridad de Lothlórien… hasta los días de lluvia eran disfrutables. Pero ella cuando nadie lo notaba, se iba a practicar su magia… para no fallar como lo hiso enfrente del Balrog… y sus tiempos libres eran para comer, beber, descansar o pasearse entre los árboles.

Algunas veces podía asegurar que durante su práctica, Galadriel la vigilaba a lo lejos… su presencia la podía notar, aunque no se habían visto tan cercanamente como la primera noche tampoco al señor. Veía a los hobbits platicar animadamente con los elfos que eran capaces de hablar normal… algunas veces veía a Haldir, que ahora que sabía de su condición Istari parecía alabarla silenciosamente. Aragorn se paseaba como alguien que está acostumbrado al hábitat… Boromir como siempre apartado, jugando con los hobbits pequeños pero distante… extrañamente Legolas y Gimli parecían cercanos, trabando una amistad.

-Con que esto haces… cuando no estas a la vista- una voz interrumpió ese día de práctica mágica, casi congelando todo el árbol –lo siento-

-No hay problema… solo no quiero fallar nuevamente- comento Emma al ponerse de pie, viendo a Gimli que se acercaba –que ocupas- cuestiono, ahora que venía Legolas detrás algo alarmado por la magia congeladora pero viéndola a ella se calmó y cambio su gesto en admiración.

-Bueno… aquí Legolas quiere saber si gustas venir en nuestra incursión- comento Gimli bonachón.

-Oh… ya veo… me gustaría- acepto Emma, movida por la curiosidad de lo que ellos hacían.

Caminaron por todo el lugar, puntos que la salvadora no había ni siquiera pensado visitar, sumergiéndose en pláticas de la vida cotidiana, divertidos comentarios y una que otra vez, Emma disfrutaba de algunos encuentros de las culturas elfica y enana… al parecer esa amistad se basara en la competencia sana de ambos hombres.

-Emma… donde esta Storybrook- cuestiono Legolas con su tono sereno, pero no resistiendo mantener esa duda.

La rubia se detuvo, pero sonrió al elfo –sabía que te deberías de estar carcomiendo la duda…- dijo divertida, Gimli escuchando interesado –es un lugar muy lejano… al cual espero regresar- vio con añoranza.

-Entonces algún día te iras lejos…- murmuro Gimli frunciendo el ceño –o es visitable-

-No lo creo… al igual que tampoco sé cuándo me iré- acepto, ahora que lo pensaba… haría falta si se la llevaran de repente y sin explicaciones a su grupo de amigos ídolos de su hijo.

Nadie continúo sus cuestiones, sabiendo que ya era otro avance más desde Moria. Escucharon algunas canciones en cuanto a Gandalf, pero Legolas se sentía incapaz de traducirlas… eso lo agradecía Emma pues estaban aquí para recuperarse física y emocionalmente… la pérdida del gris todavía les afectaba.

El día término fructuoso, parecía que ahora Emma había ampliado su círculo de confianza en cuanto a bromas con Gimli y Legolas…. Aunque este último ya estaba considerado desde el pasado, pues completaba las pláticas que llevaba con Aragorn y Boromir… pero este parecía un completo desconocido, solo esperaba que se recuperara pronto antes de decidir meter la violencia para que ponga los pies en la tierra y sus ojos lejos de la joya maldita.

El sueño que la aquejaba, quedo olvidado en las profundidades de su subconsciente…. Pasando los días donde ahora no practicaba sola, si no que era observada por aquellos antes enemigos jurados.

XXXX

Un día antes de partir, la noche los cobijaba y Emma vio a Frodo junto a Sam viniendo de cierto lugar, ambos con gestos sombríos, serios agregando su silencio en general… siendo que Sam era el platicador entre esa amistad.

-Emma…- su nombre la asusto, pues seguía viendo el lugar donde había desaparecido los amigos inseparables… Galadriel se movía con gracia antinatural (para la rubia) –que gusto verte, antes de que te marches…- se acercó a la salvadora con un gesto de quien sabe algo y tú no –no te preocupes… regresaras con tu hijo…- sonrió al tocarle la mejilla, conociendo lo que la aquejaba aun a distancia y a pesar de los días de observarla desde lejos.

-Lo extraño como no te imaginas…- acepto, sabiendo que sus secretos eran todo menos eso enfrente de la presencia de la mujer, cuyo respeto ya tenía en la bolsa sin esfuerzo –es solo… que… parece que nunca tendremos una vida normal… desde que lo encontré… desde que descubrí que era la salvadora… nuestra vida ha estado entre maldiciones, villanos y desventuras heladas- fue abrazada –yo al principio… al principio… me quejaba de que todo había terminado tan fácil… y termine aquí lejos de ellos-

-Tranquila mi niña…- Galadriel decía consoladora al darle palmadas, sabiendo lo que la afligía, sintiendo su tristeza al tener una gran carga –llora lo que quieras… que yo guardare tu secreto de debilidad- le susurro

Emma quería hacerse la fuerte, como siempre… la última vez que había llorado fue la muerte de Neal… y Gandalf después (aunque soporto lo suficiente para el resto de la comunidad guardándose su tristeza y derramando pocas lagrimas), pero aquí en presencia de esa mujer… tenía la confianza de desmoronarse sin que la consideraran débil, sin temor a que lo divulgaran… sabiendo que ella tenía conocimiento de su procedencia facilitándole el desahogo… algo de lo que carecía con Gandalf, Elrond o Glorfindel porque estos sabían lo necesario, pero no lo íntimo haciendo imposible flaquear ante ellos.

Sintió que sus fuerzas se iban, cayendo en el suelo sin ser soltada por Galadriel que sabía lo importante de este momento para ella… una mujer de carácter fuerte cuyo destino era turbio lleno de tanta tristeza que se ha obligado a oprimir.

La salvadora comenzó a sentir mucho sueño, un sueño tan liviano donde ya no sentía tristezas ni pesares que ni ella misma sabía que guardaba… dejándose envolver por los cálidos brazos de una persona milenaria… lo último que escucho de la señora fue –Emma…. Ilye descansa-

XXXXX

Los pájaros comenzaban su canto matutino, pero a Emma que le importaba… que se ahogaran esos malditos pájaros si no dejaban de perturbar su sueño, acomodándose nuevamente –estúpidos animales… callen si no quieren recibir un almohadazo élfico- amenazo sin abrir sus ojos enterrándose entre cobijas.

-Que despertar tan mas violento…- una voz sonó por toda su habitación –vamos Emma… que hoy hay que partir-

-Aragorn… tu que te llamas caballero… porque demonios estas aquí en mi habitación- gruño sin asomarse.

Un bufido escucho –porque la dama Galadriel me informo que viniera a buscarte… indicándome que podía pasar ya que no podrías despertar sola- dijo de la manera más severa –Vamos Emma…te he visto peores despertares así que anda-

Entonces en ese momento recordó su arranque enfrente de Galadriel –voy en seguida…- gruño al levantarse, fue cuando se dio cuenta de la mirada burlona de su líder –borra esa sonrisa Aragorn… ahora salgo- ignoro la presencia que salía, se dispuso a darse su ultimo baño que seguro no se daría en días (por lo menos no como se debe)… no recordaba cuando llego a su habitación, pero era lo de menos… suspiro derrotada cuando seria la oportunidad de regresar a casa…

XXXXX

Aragorn negaba con la cabeza, al dirigirse al punto de encuentro… el había visto toda la escena de un día anterior de Emma y Galadriel, la dama le indico discreción con lo escucho siendo el, el que la llevo a su habitación.

Emma se había perdido la reunión de la noche anterior con Celeborn y Galadriel, donde expusieron que aún no decidían que rumbo tomar… Boromir sugirió ir a Minas de Tirith, pero esa no era una opción después de las miradas sospechosas del capitán hacia Frodo… era su destino ir a ese lugar, pero ahora sin el respaldo de Gandalf… era peligroso meter el anillo en un lugar de desesperación… también dejo entre ver que regresaría solo a su patria, una actitud feroz para alguien como el… ahora pensaba lo que Emma le dijo una vez… pero sacarle la idea a golpes no era buena opción.

XXXXX

-De que me perdí- comento Emma desubicada, al ver un grupo de elfos entregando provisiones y explicándole algo a Gimli y Pippin.

-Nada… justo a tiempo- indico uno de los elfos, entregándole comida y ropa de viaje –ya le dimos indicaciones a sus amigos… ellos le informaran- termino amablemente –pero también le entrego esto… fue pulido y sacado el filo- completo al entregarle la espada a la rubia, aquella que robo en Moria de un cadáver... con el brillo de tiempos de antaño que alabo el propio Gimli.

Después de una explicación de la preservación de las galletas y sus propiedades para resistir largas jornadas aun con una sola en el estómago, de la calidad de la ropa, que eran capucha y capa de tonos grises que cambiaban a verde en contra luz con un broche de una hoja verde de plata… divinas para un viaje… pensó Emma.

Haldir fue su guía nuevamente siendo recibido por los hobbits animadamente, cuando comieron el almuerzo partieron… al descender se escuchaban a los habitantes cantando, un silencioso "buena suerte" según la salvadora.

Caminaron hasta el cauce de Plata, dirigiéndose a un embarcadero de piedras y madera blanca con numerosos botes amarrados… Emma no sabía del plan, pero se dejó guiar sin cuestionar… subiendo a las embarcaciones después de recibir consejos del manejo por parte de Haldir.

-Iras con nosotros… Emma- dijo Gimli con una risa.

-Por supuesto chicos… que sería de mi sin sus pláticas de choque de culturas- ironizo la rubia.

-Obviamente te aburrirías… nosotros no queremos eso- contesto diplomático Legolas, pero con una sonrisa amenazando salir.

Emma volteo los ojos, cuando esos se entendían eran buenos en sus encuentros verbales con ella, se subieron y pidió un remo, a pesar de las quejas de los masculinos en la embarcación –Si no me dejan remar… los aventare al agua…- amenazo ante la insistencia de que ellos se hacían cargo, pero con tremenda advertencia y viendo la pequeña cicatriz que le quedo a Aragorn en el labio, cedieron… un poco de su orgullo caballeresco murió (tanto para el enano y elfo).

El cauce de plata tenía corriente fuerte, digna para hacer ejercicio en los brazos… avanzaron un poco, saludando a los elfos que los custodiaron… Haldir también mostro tristeza y deseo suerte en élfico.

La humedad ingresaba en las fosas nasales de la salvadora, la orilla tranquila adornada de rocas y árboles que se movían con el viento… Aragorn y Boromir delante de ellos, con sus respectivas embarcaciones… pero al doblar un recodo del rio, Emma vio un barco en forma de cisne… como esos que hay en algunos parques o algo asi, ahí venia Celeborn y Galadriel… acercándose majestuoso hacia ellos.

_Oh Lórien. Demasiado he vivido en estas costas_

_y he entretejido la elanor de oro en una corona evanescente._

_Pero si ahora he de cantar a las naves, ¿qué nave vendrá a mí,_

_qué nave me llevará de vuelta por un océano tan ancho?_

La voz de la dama era suave, serena dando energías… termino de cantar, dándoles una sonrisa que adornaba sus hermosos gestos, Emma se sentía avergonzada por su arranque la noche anterior… pero por alguna razón, ella era importante así que le sonrió de igual manera.

-Hemos venido a darles nuestro último adiós- dijo la dama –y acompañar su compañía con nuestras bendiciones- concluyo.

-Aunque fueron nuestros huéspedes- comento Celeborn –todavía no hemos comido con ustedes… los invitamos a un festín aquí entre las aguas que los verán partir de Lórien-

Les indicaron regresar al embarcadero, y ahí en un buen lugar para ubicarse… se dieron un festín en compañía de los señores de Lothlórien.

En ese momento Emma fue consciente de la separación de Boromir en cierto punto… decidieran ir o no a Minas de Tirith… la rubia le lanzo una mirada exigente al capitán de Gondor, pero este la ignoro… marcando su límite y por primera vez, desairando a la rubia directamente… esta se iba a levantar para pedir su opinión, pero Galadriel la detuvo, negando suavemente y como desde el inicio… su furia menguo.

Celeborn también les advirtió de los bosques de Gondor, como lo es Fangorn… y por primera vez, la especie llamada Ents… que el dañar a un árbol en ese bosque, era peligroso.

Vaya… si los árboles se defendieran en mi mundo… creo que habría menos ciudades… pensó Emma preocupada, Galadriel a su lado rio por lo bajo… aunque esta reacción no paso desapercibidos para el grupo impresionado por la alegría desconocida de la señora del lugar… pero Aragorn sospechaba que de seguro su compañera tenía algo que ver.

-Es hora de beber la copa de la despedida…- susurro Galadriel al ponerse de pie, pasando una copa de agua a cada uno de sus huéspedes, al terminar se mantuvo en pie con toda la caravana a su frente –Este es el regalo de Celeborn y Galadriel… al guía de vuestra compañía- susurro al entregarle una hermosa vaina para esa espada a la cual la salvadora había visto en Rivendel y la que expuso en el concilio que estaba rota (ahora que lo notaba).

Sin que ella se diera cuenta, Aragorn agradeció y por primera vez, Emma lo vio más allá que un amigo… un compañero con el cual bromear… sintió un respeto al verlo ahora más grande que antes… movió su cabeza perdiendo las palabras de su guía hacia la dama, tratando en vanamente borrar esa extraña sensación de respeto… sonrió para sí misma, al darse cuenta que su amigo tenía presencia de rey.

También recito algunas palabras elficas a aquel collar que escondía entre sus ropas el guía, después le entrego un cinto de oro a Boromir… este pareció agradecido y a la vez preocupado, pues la dama se mantuvo enfrente de el en silencio más de lo necesario.

Merry y Pippin les dio unos pequeños cinturones de plata, labrados como flores de oro con sus respectivas navajas… estos se vieron en complicidad agradeciendo animadamente a la señora de Lórien.

A Legolas le entrego un arco, como los que usan los Galadrim, largo y fuerte y la cuerda de cabellos elficas con una dotación de flechas.

A Sam una caja con algo de tierra del lugar para su jardín, dándole las mejores bendiciones en las mismas asegurando que no habrá jardín más hermoso en la comarca que la de él. Este enrojeció y tan avergonzado estaba que agradeció inatendiblemente.

Gimli por su parte, la dama no supo que regalarle pidiéndole que era lo que más deseaba… este le pidió algunos cabellos de la propia dama… ante los elfos estupefactos y el asombro de Celeborn, pero la señora se vio alabada… y al cuestionarlo que haría con ellos… él dijo que los atesoraría en recuerdo a lo primero que ella hiso.

Para Frodo, el callado portador del anillo, le entrego un frasco con la luz de la estrella Earendil, que brillara en la noche para que fuera su luz en los sitios oscuros… mencionando algo de un espejo.

-Y para ti… mi querida Emma- la voz amigable casi rayando a la ternura enfrente de una salvadora emocionada –te entrego esto…- saco un pequeño collar plateado, que parecía tener brillo propio con un pequeño diamante –una gema… la primera de Lórien… te dará la protección necesaria… y si llegara un momento en que me necesites… no dudes en decírselo porque esta me entregara el mensaje- sonrió al tomar la mano de la mujer y cerrarla.

Emma analizo la joya, sonriendo en grande –gracias Galadriel…- no sabía qué hacer, así que la abrazo en agradecimiento… ahora otra vez todos a su alrededor estaban impactados no solo el enano osaba pedirle cabellos a su señora… sino que la Istari la abrazaba –yo… en verdad agradezco tus palabras… tu ayuda… tu comprensión- le susurro en el oído.

Galadriel sonrió serenamente, correspondiendo el abrazo –_no olvides nada de lo que te he dicho en tu estancia aquí- _le dijo mentalmente al soltarla y besarla en la frente.

Se despidieron nuevamente, dirigiéndose a las embarcaciones… remaron en silencio… aunque Emma juraba que el enano quería preguntarle por su arranque amistoso con una señora de grandeza elfica. Remaron en el cauce de Plata… llegando al Rio Grande rumbo al sur… la salvadora volteo (pues ahora permitió que el enano y el elfo remaran) y ahí como un punto blanco, la presencia de la señora Galadriel… signo que dejaban atrás la protección de Lórien.

Pero se escuchaba el canto hermoso de la señora, en palabras elficas… aquella canción que una vez escucho en la voz de Aragorn… pero en la voz de Galadriel era un susurro angelical.

Ai! laurië lantar lassi súrinen!

Yéni únótime ve rámar aldaron,

yéni ve linte yuldar vánier

mi oromardi lisse-miruvóreva

Andúne pella Vardo tellumar

nu luini yassen tintilar í eleni

ómaryo airetári-lírínen.

Despidiéndose así, de Lothlórien... ahora tenía confirmado, todo el mundo cantaba aquí pensó divertida Emma, al notar que Aragorn adivino su pensamiento –NI LO DIGAS- le grito porque iba en otra barca… recordando que se ofreció a enseñarla con los cantos culturales. Sus compañeros de barca se asustaron pero no prestaron atención… puesto que todos tenían un peso en el corazón por dejar atrás… al hermoso bosque y sus señores –tengo mucho que presumirle a Henry- susurro.

XXXXX

Fin del capítulo.

Gracias por su seguimiento y reviews.

Feliz día de los reyes (si lo festejan) o inicio del 2005.


	9. Chapter 9

La comunidad 9: Entre aguas

Ya iban en el cuarto día de navegación en ese rio grande, habían pospuesto la decisión de su destino… hasta llegar a Rauros y la Isla de Escarpa donde seria inevitable… los paisajes cambiaba en la orilla… de tupidos arboles hasta planicies. Tendían a acampar en la orilla, regresando casi a la costumbre de vigilancia y magia protectora de la salvadora… no podían confiarse demasiado, empezaban la jornada desde muy temprano terminando ya cuando no hubiera luz.

-Lista para acampar- una voz saco de sus pensamientos a Emma, que estaba recargada al borde del bote jugando con la corriente del agua.

-Por supuesto… nunca antes había extrañado tanto la tierra firme- contesto la salvadora, soltando un suspiro –por cierto… Legolas… le puedes decir a tu amigo el enano que deje de mirarme insistentemente... que se le puede ir el remo- sonrió al escuchar el gruñido del susodicho.

-Si tan solo me dijeras… que fue lo que hiciste para merecer un trato especial de la señora de Lothlórien- se quejó el pelirrojo, no dispuesto a olvidar ese tema que había salido un día antes.

Emma volteo los ojos –cosa de Istari…- contesto con cansancio, a enfrentar a su ahora molesto amigo –o mejor… cosas de chicas- sonrió en victoria, ante el sonrojo del enano.

Comenzaron el campamento, Emma platicaba y ayudaba en lo que fuera… cubriendo los botes o con la guardia, esa noche parecía que dormiría tranquila… sabiendo que según la tensión del ambiente, estos descansos estaban pronto por terminarse.

Estaba sumergida en un sueño ligero, cuando escucho que alguien platicaba –mierda… Frodo deja dormir- refunfuño por lo bajo para no despertar a Gimli del otro lado, al abrir solo un ojo.

-Lo siento Emma…- se disculpó el Hobbit, pero la mujer se sentó para también fulminar a Sam… este enrojeció.

-Es una vergüenza despertarla…- acepto el amigo inseparable del portador –pero bueno… creí oír unos chapoteo y la respiración de alguien…- se quedó a medias al ver que Frodo lo observaba como diciéndole "cállate".

Emma entrecerró sus ojos, pasando de un Frodo extrañamente nervioso y un Sam más enrojecido con la mirada perdida al suelo –duerman chicos… porque aunque ese ser que los asusta pase bailando ridículamente… ustedes no serán vistos… relájense- sonrió por su ingenio aun adormilada.

Los dos hobbits se acostaron, pero podía notar la intranquilidad de ambos… y para arruinar su noche, el sueño parecía no querer regresar a ella agregando que apenas se daba cuenta que el enano roncaba casi en su oído… así que se dedicó a ver las estrellas, más brillantes que en su mundo… suspiro y decidió sentarse envuelta en mantas, mirando a todos sus compañeros dormidos, Aragorn que tenía el sueño ligero, la miro por un momento, cuestionándole silenciosamente "que pasaba" a lo que ella encogió los hombros… vio el rio por un momento, y pareció ver algo moverse en él, lo que ella reconoció como el Gollum, con sus enormes ojos claros brillando en la noche encima de uno de sus botes –vaya…. Esa criatura si es fea aun en la oscuridad- se dijo así misma, sabiendo de antemano que la criatura no era tonta (oh agradecía esos momentos de lucidez cuando recordaba algún personaje extra… como era ese "precioso")

Frodo se levantó a su lado asustado, dispuesto a sacar un dardo de la vaina y enfrentarse, pero Emma lo detuvo pues aquella criatura parecía hablar sola… haciendo más terrorífica la escena a pesar de la oscuridad.

-Que pasa- murmuro Aragorn incorporándose y acercándose a los sentados compañeros –sentí algo en sueños… ¿Por qué sacaste la espada?- cuestiono al dejarse caer enfrente de ellos.

-Gollum- respondió Frodo, quitando su mirada interrogante de la salvadora –o al menos eso me pareció- todavía estaba dudando de lo que vio.

El montaraz sonrió –así que conoces al pequeño salteador de caminos- cuestiono divertido –viene detrás de nosotros desde Moria y bajo hasta Nimrodell… desde que estamos en el rio, nos sigue tendido de bruces sobre un leño… trate de atraparlo una o dos veces de noche… pero es más astuto que un zorro… aunque me alarma que aun con la protección de Emma… pueda acercarse tanto a nuestra ubicación- admitió frunciendo el ceño.

-De hecho… a mí me impresiona más que supieras desde hace mucho del pequeño acosador obsesionado con el anillo- interrumpió Emma, viendo interrogante al guía.

-Sabes lo que lo atrae- dijo Frodo repentinamente angustiado.

-Por supuesto…- se cayó, pues su hijo lo había mencionado o imitado algunas veces, en esas ocasiones que tomaba nota (que casi era nunca) –esta tan apegado a la joya… que no me extrañaría que solo lo sintiera… aun con mi magia-

-Eso mismo pensé… que era atraído por la joya… de hecho Gandalf y yo platicamos de ello la primera vez que lo vi- concluyo el montaraz –pero sería peligroso que esa criatura decidiera actuar… ahora que lo han visto demasiado cerca para mi gusto…. Montare guardia por si decide dejarse guiar por la sensación del anillo y mañana trataremos de perderlo-

Frodo afirmo con la cabeza, haciéndose bolita aun lado de Emma, esta le dio palmadas de confianza para que durmiera tranquilo.

-Lamento que el acosador sea capaz de sentirlo…- dijo Emma con un suspiro de derrota –si necesitas ayuda para darle un escarmiento al tipejo… me avisas Aragorn- comento, al dejarse caer, porque ahora si tenía sueño.

Aragorn sonrió ante el ofrecimiento, esa mujer siempre le impresiona sus arranques masculinos y solidarios…

XXXXX

Paso la noche sin novedades respecto a Gollum, para alivio de Frodo… pero para que no se preocupara la compañía estuvo alerta y vigilante, pero sin novedades… al parecer la criatura se había dado cuenta que fue visto porque fue más cuidadoso y sagaz. Aragorn había aconsejado que remaran durante largos periodos y las orillas desfilaban rápidamente. Emma no tenía tiempo de admirar el paisaje, pues viajaban sobre todo de noche y a la luz del crepúsculo, descansando de día ocultos como fuera posible.

-Ojala que no llueva- murmuro Emma que remaba para dejar descansar al elfo, aunque este rezongara que él no se fatigaba… pero ella tenía sus métodos de convencimiento bastante fuertes.

-No lloverá- confirmo Legolas para alivio de la salvadora, que suspiro… pues el cielo estaba gris y nublado, con un viento extraño.

Al día siguiente el paisaje empezó a cambiar con rapidez a ambos lados. Las orillas antes con vegetación ahora se levantaban y se hicieron pedregosas. Pronto se encontraban en un terreno accidentado y rocoso, con pendientes abruptas cubiertas de matas espinosas y endrinos, entre otra hierba. Según escucho la salvadora, se estaban acercando al país de las colinas grises de Emyn Muil, la frontera sur de las tierras ásperas.

Emma pudo ver que Aragorn miraba con recelo las aves que revoloteaban, negras contra el cielo pálido mientras descansaban en el campamento. Luego cuando se ponía el sol y la compañía estaba dispuesta a prepararse para partir.

-Qué ves- cuestiono Emma al guía, fijando su vista hacia donde el la dirigía… viendo solo un punto oscuro que se movía a la luz moribunda, dando vueltas como ave de rapiña.

-Qué es eso… legolas- pregunto apuntando al cielo –es como yo creo… un águila- murmuro.

La salvadora estaba impresionada por su visión de halcón puesto que ella desde ese punto podría ser un ave cualquiera, pero que le extrañaba ya debería estar acostumbrada a las cualidades de sus compañeros.

El guía frunció el ceño al escuchar la confirmación del duende, decidiendo que partirían hasta que sea la noche cerrada.

XXXXX

Oh, muchas cosas se agrupaban en su historial de aventura para la salvadora… pues ante la incertidumbre que provocaba la noche, agregando que el propio Aragorn confirmaba que no conocía bien ese tramo del rio… no estaba preparada para esa noche.

Sentía la fuerza de la corriente que aumentaba con alarmante rapidez, pero no iba a flaquear ante un enano que exigía el cambio… iban hacia la izquierda con violencia, veía la embarcación de Aragorn que también luchaba para no dejarse arrastrar por completo, escuchaba a Sam gritando… por otro lado Merry y Pippin también gritaban en la otra embarcación. Fue testigo de cómo colisionaran esos dos barcos, escucho que Boromir algo le decía a Aragorn y este también, tratando de apartarse y girar… Legolas y Ella procuraban mantenerse al margen, para no unirse a esa carambola, pero también tenían su propia lucha contra la corriente… después de esfuerzos y aceptando la ayuda de Gimli… lograron dominar los botes, haciéndolos girar en redondo… al principio el agua no los dejaba avanzar… pero estaban cada vez más cerca de la orilla.

-TODOS JUNTOS… REMEMOS- escucho la voz de Boromir, pero no le prestó atención ahora peleaba porque los objetos en la barca no salieran volando a causa del movimiento brusco ya que el enano la había desplazado discretamente.

Pero en ese momento, Emma escucho algo en la orilla… deteniendo todo lo que hacía, maldijo no tener la buena vista de Legolas pues sabía que algo estaba pasando… su instinto de supervivencia se alteró… gritando por pura reacción –CUBRANSE- a los barcos que detuvieron su lucha, viendo donde ella.

Flechas les llovieron, por pura suerte ninguna le dio… pero su alrededor le indicaba que muchas habían sido mortales… miro a sus compañeros intactos en el barco, y de los otros pareciera que también.

-YRCH- grito Legolas, sacando de su análisis de daños a la salvadora, que lo miro interrogante por la palabra.

-ORCOS- tradujo Gimli, ahora sí que tenía que temer.

-Estúpidos Orcos… porque ahora- gruño Emma no sabiendo que hacer, pero una flecha le dio en el hombro tirándola hacia adelante aun lado de Gimli –demonios- susurro adolorida, al tensar su quijada para guardarse el grito –no paren…- exigió al ver que sus compañeros detenían el paso para auxiliarla.

Desde el suelo vio que flechas pasaban silbando, escucho el chapotear del agua cercana… parecía que su suerte ahora si la abandono, pues ninguno fue alcanzado (o eso dedujo al no escuchar gritos)… agradecía que no tuvieran la puntería de Legolas… eso pensó en alivio al ponerse de pie, arrancándose la flecha, mirándola con rencor.

Con esfuerzo lograron llegar a las rocas afiladas, donde se detuvieron a tomar aliento en la sombras de unos arbustos que se inclinaban sobre el rio –Emma estas bien…- escucho a Aragorn –que bueno que no eran envenenadas- susurro al ver la flecha que la salvadora seguía sosteniendo, como pidiéndole cuentas de su herida.

Legolas al ver que su amiga no estaba tan en peligro, dejo la barca tomando el arco que había sido entregado en Lórien, saltando con agilidad a tierra donde subió unos pocos pasos por la orilla… posicionándose para atacar en las sombras.

-Déjame ver… Emma- murmuro Aragorn, pero no fue necesario pues la salvadora ya se había cerrado la herida –bien…- susurro aliviado.

-Regina estaría orgullosa de mi- se dijo a sí misma, ignorando las miradas de sus compañeros.

De repente la salvadora sintió temor, miro a su alrededor y el mismo gesto se dibujaba en sus compañeros… un frio se colaba por su espalda.

-Elbereth Gilthoniel- grito Legolas desde su posición, Emma observo al cielo y una sombra negra que parecía nube pero con anormal rapidez venia… hacia ellos, cegando todas luces mientras se acercaba… ahora tomaba forma de una criatura alada, negra acompañada de unas voces feroces desde la otra orilla.

Escucho una flecha silbando, mientras eran envueltos en oscuridad y temor… Emma alzo la vista para ver a Legolas, siendo el culpable de que la criatura cayera despejando toda incomodidad… las quejas del enemigo no se hizo esperar desde la otra orilla… sumiéndose en silencio.

Después de esa noche movida, felicitaciones al elfo por su buen trabajo… y una duda de la criatura que los ataco… continuaron tranquilamente… Emma por su parte estaba sumergida en su propio mundo, había abusado mucho de su magia últimamente (impresionada ella misma).

Fue consciente de una plática entre Frodo, Sam, Legolas y Aragorn al parecer estaban destanteados con el paso del tiempo… escuchando con admiración que Galadriel, su poder parecer afectar la noción del tiempo (además que los Elfos tienen otro tipo de criterio para juzgarlo, pues para ellos es un paso constante rayando a un suspiro).

Fueron sumergiéndose en un intranquilo sueño, pero al llegar el día… fueron testigos de neblina y una discusión entre Boromir y Aragorn, en cuanto al destino a seguir. Pero ella estaba tan adormilada como para meterse a callar al capitán de Gondor, que insistía en ir a minas de Tirith.

Legolas y Aragorn fueron a investigar un camino a pie, ante quejas del Gondor… cargaron las embarcaciones para atravesar las colinas… ella no flaquearía, no ahora y menos cuando Boromir expuso como un impedimento su género… como a esas discusiones del inicio del viaje… donde tuvo que intervenir Trancos.

Cuando llegaron a la orilla nuevamente, cambiaron de parejas para tratar de hacer olvidar la discusión entre la salvadora y el capitán de Gondor, ahora ella viajaba con Aragorn y Frodo… mientras un molesto Sam estaba entre legolas y Gimli.

-Explícame… porque no me dejaste darle un golpe de realidad a Boromir- exigió a sus espaldas, ella ayudando con un remo (matando ahora algo de caballerosidad de Trancos).

Aragorn suspiro –porque no es la manera… Emma…- razono el guía, con paciencia y tranquilidad.

-No es la manera… pero hubiera sido gratificante- aclaro la rubia, con una sonrisa irónica.

-Créeme cuando te digo que no es gratificante para la víctima- sonrió Aragorn señalando un punto que era la cicatriz de su labio.

Frodo estuvo en silencio, se sentía extrañamente protegido entre ambos personajes… con tanta fuerza y autoridad similar… sentía el poder del anillo, pero no el temor que crecía constante desde que vio a través del espejo de Galadriel. Todos parecían afectados de alguna forma por la joya maldita, pero sus ahora compañeros de barco parecían desenvolverse de forma natural –Emma…- llamo tímidamente, interrumpiendo una interesante platica de golpes bajos de la rubia hacia un extrañado trancos.

-Dime Frodo…- murmuro, fijando su vista hacia el pequeño.

-Bueno… usted no se siente tentada por el anillo- pregunto directamente, impresionando a Trancos por ese tipo de cuestión.

Emma arqueo la ceja ante la pregunta –bueno… la verdad que no se… nunca he pensado en eso- dijo con algo de duda.

-Durante el Concilio… tu sentiste la presencia del anillo- ahora Aragorn estaba interesado.

-Paso algo durante el concilio- cuestionaba, pues durante la reunión solo planeaba como hacer pagar a Gandalf por llevarla sin su consentimiento - vaya parece que no le agrado a su joya maldita- dijo en burla

Sus compañeros la miraron extrañamente –está diciendo la verdad- cuestiono Frodo, con sus gestos bailando entre el alivio y la preocupación.

Emma volteo los ojos –por supuesto… porque creen que quiero sacarle esa idea tonta a Boromir a golpes… porque obviamente no entiendo su tentación- dijo derrotada, recapacitando de su idea de golpear a su amigo.

-Si no nos dices eso… en verdad no nos hubiéramos percatado de su inmunidad- dijo Aragorn con una gran sonrisa.

-Supongo que tiene que ver con la raíz de mi magia…- razono Emma, ahora pensando a fondo de eso.

-Cuál es la raíz de su magia- cuestiono Frodo, aprovechando que la plática se desvió a ese punto.

-Amor verdadero- dijo inconscientemente, perdiendo de vista el asombro de sus amigos –miren adelante- cambio el tema bruscamente ante frustrados amigos, señalando hacia un punto.

Dos rocas que se acercaban desde lejos, parecían dos grandes pináculos o pilares de piedra. Altas verticales, amenazadoras… erguidas en ambos lados del rio… como un adorno del lugar… estatuas de personajes que según Emma serian importantes (pues a nadie le tallan una escultura de a gratis).

-Son Argonath… los pilares de los reyes- grito Aragorn, llamando la atención de su compañera que parecía querer grabar la escena ante ella al igual que Frodo –MANTENGAN LAS BARCAS EN FILA Y APARTADAS… SIEMPRE POR EL MEDIO- le ordenó a sus compañeros, que también admiraban el tallado en piedra.

Un silbido se le escapó a la salvadora, al ver la majestuosas piedras de cerca como recibiéndolos –vaya hombres… han de ser más intimidadores en persona- murmuro, ante una risa ronca de su compañero. Vestidos de guerra con armas en mano, poderosas imágenes con el porte severo… los dos con la mano izquierda mostrando la palma en un ademan de advertencia… que si no fuera porque eran estatuas… Emma estaría encantada de obedecerlos (o contradecirlos).

Miro a su alrededor y Frodo se veía vulnerable, en las otras barcas se mostró respeto inclinándose ante las imágenes coronadas… que aun desgastadas se veían amenazantes. Cruzando la abertura de ambos monumentos.

-Oh por dios- se le escapó a la salvadora nuevamente, al ver los terribles acantilados que se alzaban ahora a cada lado en alturas peligrosas, el cielo parecía lejos. Escucho que su oído fallaba ante el rugido de las aguas cayendo y el viento no ayudaba en nada… fue cuando noto que Frodo bajaba la cabeza asustado.

-QUE SITIO HORRIBLE- grito al apretarse fuerte su cabeza –que pueda yo salir de este bote y nunca volveré a mojarme- recito como plegaria.

Emma iba a interceder pero una voz extraña vino desde el fondo –NO TEMAS- dijo, ante la duda de la salvadora volteo a cerciorarse que no se hubiera colado el enemigo… pero su sorpresa es que era Trancos.

No era la primera vez que a la salvadora se le venía un sentimiento de respeto hacia su guía, pero la diferencia de Lórien y ahora… es que parecía otra persona, orgulloso y erguido dando golpes hábiles con su remo (haciéndola sentir tonta al remar)… otra vez estaba ante un rey y no su amigo.

-NO TEMAS- repitió con la misma fuerza –durante años anhele contemplar las imágenes de Isildur y Anarion… mis señores de antaño… a la sombra de estos señores… Elessar, Piedra de Elfo, hijo de Arathorn de la casa de Valandil hijo de Isildur, heredero de Elendil… NO TIENE NADA QUE TEMER-

Emma se hubiera burlado ante tremenda forma de referirse a sí mismo, pero sabía que no era el momento… no mientras la llama de la altivez bailara en esos ojos plateados.

Pero el brillo se apagó y Aragorn dijo como hablando consigo mismo –Ah si ahora Gandalf estuviera aquí…- suspiro, pues el de seguro le diría eso que recito –que nostalgia-

La salvadora no lo soporto más, dando una carcajada fuerte que posiblemente llamo la atención de sus amigos en las otras embarcaciones –por dios Aragorn… casi me inclino en respeto ante ti… y terminas con la atmosfera con ese comentario-

Aragorn y Frodo se miraron, sonriéndose ante lo dicho por su compañera, pasándolo por alto continuando con su camino… pues el paso era largo y oscuro… de pronto las barcas salieron precipitadas a una luz vasta y clara cegándolos por un momento.

-MIRA EL TOL BRANDIR- dijo Aragorn señalando el pico alto del sur, Emma ya no le puso atención lo que dijo… pues la mención de Rauros retumbaba en su cabeza… otro mal presentimiento embargaba a la salvadora… maldiciendo como nunca, el no haber puesto atención a Henry en sus relatos (porque del Gollum si se acordó).

XXXXX

FIN DEL CAPITULO.

Hay que aprovechar el susurro constante de las ninfas, que parecen estar conscientes de mi aburrimiento aunque ahora me trajo un capitulo corto.

Saludos y neah20 fuera


	10. Chapter 10

La comunidad 10: Empieza el juego

Emma miraba perdidamente la orilla del rio, descansarían ese momento ahí los prados de Parth Galen como lo había dicho Aragorn… pero como en Moria, tenía un mal presentimiento… esas molestias que le aseguraban que algo grande pasaría y ella se dejaría llevar como un personaje más de esa historia –odio esto- refunfuño al removerse incómodamente, para tratar de descansar en vano.

Miro a su lado, Aragorn y Frodo platicando de algo… ella trato de escuchar pero los ronquidos de Gimli y el estado medio sentado de Legolas del otro lado, impidiendo la vista se le hacía imposible… pues había optado por descansar entre esos dos para no estar cerca del mala leche de Boromir… suspiro derrotada al dejarse arrastras por un cálido sueño recordándose que todo estaría bien.

El día llego rápido, o eso pensó la salvadora al sentir las primeras luces en su rostro… odiaba levantarse con el primer rayo de sol, pero debería estar acostumbrada… así había sido desde que llego… pero no, ella no se acostumbraría a madrugar.

-Buenos días- saludo Frodo, con su rostro sereno y actitud madura. Los pájaros volaban alrededor, pero de ahí en más ellos eran los únicos signos de vida en ese lugar.

-Hola…- saludo al pasarse una mano por el cabello, en un método de peinarse rápido… se tallo sus ojos con pereza levantando el lugar de su descanso. Al poco rato, todos empezaban a despertar lloviendo buenos días de todos lados… excepto el capitán de Gondor, este no le hablaba.

Aragorn los miraba a todos, después de un silencioso desayuno –el día ha llegado al fin- dijo con un tono bastante afectado y severo –el día de la elección que tanto habíamos demorado…- suspiro y fijo sus ojos en cada integrante ansioso –que será ahora de nuestra compañía, que ha viajado tan lejos en la comunidad…- otro parón de tensión –iremos al este con Boromir, a las guerras de Gondor-

En este punto Emma se tensó, no había pensado en participar en algo tan grande como una guerra… puede que una rebelión o golpe de estado… pero guerra era otro nivel de juego.

-O iremos al oeste, hacia el miedo y la sombra…- continuo Trancos –O Disolveremos la comunidad y cada uno tomara el camino que prefiera- al terminar de dar las opciones todos parecían algo molestos –lo que se decida, hay que hacerlo en seguida… no podemos quedarnos aquí mucho tiempo- mantenía su rostro sereno, pero se veía afectado internamente temiendo la cercanía del enemigo.

Hubo un largo silencio… en el que nadie hablo o se movió –Disolver la comunidad no es una opción…- intervino Emma, jugando con el collar de Galadriel aquel que se acababa de poner por sugerencia de Aragorn después de su herida con flecha –sería una decisión pesada… pero no estaría de acuerdo en la separación… es frustrante pero empezamos juntos como para no terminarlo así-

-Esa no es decisión tuya… Emma- intervino Boromir con su voz molesta hacia la mujer.

Esta entrecerró sus ojos –quieres comenzar a discutir… justo en el momento decisivo…- cuestiono altanera –porque si es así… puedes esperar, que tenemos cosas que decidir que tratar con las frustraciones tuyas-

-No permito que me hables de esa manera- amenazo el capitán, la salvadora en serio pensaba que aquel chico con el que trato en su viaje… con el que bromeo hasta llegar a Lothlórien había sido una ilusión, pues ya no quedaba nada de él.

-SUFICIENTE- intervino Aragorn, con un llamado de atención silencioso pero entendible para ambas partes –Bueno…. Frodo…- llamo al Hobbit, tratando de volver al tema original ignorando olímpicamente las miradas asesinas entre la mujer y el hombre –temo que la responsabilidad es tuya… eres el portador elegido por el concilio, se trata de tu propio camino y solo tú decides- mando una mirada segura hacia el pequeño.

Frodo se removió incomodo, ahora era el centro de atención del grupo –sé que el tiempo apremia, pero no puedo elegir. La responsabilidad es pesada dame una hora más y hablare. Pueden dejarme solo- pidió amablemente.

Aragorn le sonrió –Muy bien… Frodo hijo de Drogo- dijo –Tendrás una hora y estarás solo. Nos quedaremos aquí un rato… pero no te alejes tanto, que no podamos oírte- advirtió.

-Suerte Frodo… decidas lo que decidas… lo aceptaremos- trato de apoyar Emma, el chico sonrió en aceptación.

Emma vio cómo se alejaba cabizbajo su compañero, Sam le susurro algo al pasar junto a el –es una decisión difícil… Aragorn- le dijo a su compañero, todos comenzaban a distribuirse a distintos puntos del campamento.

-Estoy consciente de eso… Emma- contesto Trancos, mientras miraba al suelo –pero es importante que él lo decida… como lo dije antes es el portador escogido por el Concilio-

-Ese es un punto… - acepto la rubia –creo que ahora necesito un trago- suspiro.

Aragorn arqueo la ceja –un trago…- dijo en duda.

-Algo de alcohol… Ron o mínimo cerveza- soltó un suspiro, extrañando a Garfio el siempre traía algo de tomar.

El guía sonrió, no era común que una mujer bebiera… pero ella se saltaba cada una de las reglas comunes del género femenino –Supongo que a mí también me falta uno de esos- acepto, ante la sonrisa de aceptación de su compañera.

Emma se paró dispuesta a caminar un rato acercándose a la orilla, perdiendo su vista en la fuerza del rio que estaba delante de ella, cruzo de brazos pensando en muchas cosas y a la vez en nada.

-Que sucede… Emma- se acercó el siempre calmado Legolas, tratando de desentrañar el misterio que era su compañera (por más tiempo que pasaban, no era normal ella).

-Solo pensaba… que tanto tiempo… y ahora estamos esperando una decisión que cambiara todo- frunció el ceño en desaprobación.

-No es todo… no es así- dijo el elfo, sabiendo leer las facciones de su compañera… al igual que lo hacía con Aragorn a veces.

Emma sonrió –otra cualidad tuya… eh Legolas- dijo irónica al mirarlo de reojo –no pensé que fuera a quedar en medio de una posible guerra…- acepto lo que la molestaba aunque tampoco iba a decir de su mal presentimiento… no quería alarmar a nadie.

-Lo entiendo…- acepto el duende solemne –esta seria tu primera guerra- el no entendía el sentimiento, tantos años vividos había estado involucrado en varios conflictos olvidando por completo el sentir la incertidumbre de una guerra primera.

Se encogió de hombros –estoy más acostumbrada a otro tipos de conflictos… pero todos a menor escala- acepto, porque si se compara sus luchas siempre mágicas y nunca de sangre. Continuaron en silencio otro largo tiempo, dejándose caer en la roca más cercana… como queriendo borrar sus molestias al observar el agua –creo que ya me canse del agua…- se puso de pie, dispuesta a ingresar al bosque.

-A dónde vas… Emma- Merry le cuestiono, al lado de su primo.

-Caminar… empiezo a odiar las corrientes de agua- hiso un gesto cansado –iré a despejarme… pero no se preocupen estaré aquí para escuchar el veredicto- sonrió para calmar a sus amigos.

Emma camino, estaba empinado como si subiera una colina… miraba los arboles a su alrededor, por un momento se sentía en el bosque de Storybrook, troncos caídos, pájaros cantando… de repente esperaba que saliera David regañándola por separarse tanto de él.

Comenzó a escuchar voces y no tardo en reconocerlas, Boromir y Frodo… esto la alerto haciendo que corriera a su encuentro… maldiciendo no traer sus armas, pues por el tono de voz… parecía que por fin su compañero había rayado en la locura.

-PUES SOY DEMASIADO FUERTE PARA TI… MEDIANO- alcanzo a escuchar de Boromir, viendo la escena ante sus ojos… el capitán de Gondor dio un salto y se precipito por encima de la piedra hacia el hobbit, este reacciono hasta estar detrás de una roca con el terror pintado en sus gestos.

-BOROMIR- llamo antes de que pusiera sus manos en el asustado pequeño, provocando la atención pero tuvo que tragarse una maldición al ver los gestos enfebrecidos del Gondor, ahora si no había nada del que conoció –Aléjate de Frodo- ordeno, con ese tono de mando que manejaba en su puesto de Sheriff.

-Esto no te concierne Emma… como nada de aquí… tu grandísima Salvadora- escupió con acidez el hombre, con furia bailando en su mirada –que no puede salvar a nadie- se burló.

-Frodo… aléjate- le dijo al pequeño ignorando el veneno de su compañero, el portador del anillo comenzaba a retroceder pero la mirada de alarmante amenaza del hombre le detuvo su paso –Frodo… vete- volvió a susurrar más suavemente, sabiendo que ahora su enemigo estaba atento ante movimientos bruscos.

-Te crees con derecho a mandar… tu Istari- volvió al ataque Boromir, viendo con sorna a la rubia que tenía sus manos extendidas en signo de calma, pero sin dejar de mirarlo a él y al hobbit –una mujer como tu… que esta entre varones… se comporta como ellos… se viste como ellos…- gruño –eres una vergüenza… no tienes mando en este lugar… deberías de regresar a casa como se debe- siseo de manera amenazante.

-No puedo regresar a casa- susurro apretando con fuerza sus dientes –Y Si vivieras en un mundo como en el que yo vivo… donde el género no importa… solo el sobresalir y sobrevivir…- contesto con frustración contenida Emma –Frodo… vete, yo me encargo- volvió a insistir, cuando el pequeño se echó a correr pero un salto del hombre provoco que este chocara con una de las piedras del lugar.

Frodo sintió terror, haciendo lo único que se le ocurrió… saco el anillo sujeto de la cadena y se lo deslizo rápidamente en el dedo, en el momento en que Boromir se disponía a saltar pero fue sujetado por Emma, decidió correr confiando que su amiga sabría cómo tratar con el Gondor, perdiéndose en el bosque.

El hombre ahogo un grito, mirando a todos lados, buscando al mediano… se soltó con brusquedad –TU TRAIDORA… ESTAS CON ESE TRAMPOSO… NOS ENTREGARAS A SAURON- volteo hacia la mujer, esta retrocedió pero no con miedo.

Emma frunció el ceño, se cuadro ante la amenaza que representaba su compañero–no sabes lo que dices Boromir…- siseo ya fastidiada de la actitud de su amigo

-Claro que se lo que digo… tu estúpida mujer- la tomo por los brazos con fuerza agitándola con violencia –no entenderías… sigues siendo una estúpida mujer- repitió con sorna cerca del rostro de Emma.

-Suéltame… Boromir- ordeno sin mostrar alguna mueca de dolor ante el apretón del hombre, no podía mostrar debilidad al contrario no apartaba la mirada de esos ojos aun perturbados.

-Yo tengo un pueblo que proteger… tú no eres nadie… eres errante como los de tu especie- la azoto contra el tronco de un árbol, sin soltar la fuerza de su agarre –eres una persona abandonada por sus padres… si es que los tuviste- concluyo de nuevo invadiendo el espacio personal de la salvadora.

Emma abrió sus ojos ante el ultimo comentario –tengo consideración contigo porque sé que lo que dices son babosadas influidas por el anillo…- comento sin dejarse amedrentar ante el porte intimidador que su amigo dejaba ver –pero si no me sueltas… lo pagaras- amenazo nuevamente.

Boromir sonrió siniestramente, no veía claro para el ella era una amenaza… por culpa de ella no tenía el anillo… pero no obedeció la alerta de la rubia, solo apretó más fuerte.

-Te lo advertí- Emma le siseo al momento de darle una patada en aquella área que a todo hombre le duele, soltándola de golpe después de un grito de dolor.

-Boromir… Emma- cuestiono las voces cantarinas de Merry y Pippin, viendo la escena de una mujer observando con sorna a un hombre que se inclinaba de dolor.

-Hola chicos…- sonrió agradecida porque vinieran esos jóvenes, puede que ellos logren que entre en razón el hombre –que sucede- cuestiono al ver que buscaban algo.

-Vinimos a buscarlos… y a Frodo… ya ha pasado el tiempo- dijo nervioso Merry

-No regreso al campamento- susurro el capitán de Gondor, arrodillándose y sosteniéndose del árbol, todavía con pulsadas de dolor.

-No… no ha regresado- contesto Pippin al acercarse con sus compañeros, parecía que la rubia estaba enojada… y mucho.

-Bien… quédense aquí con Boromir… yo iré a buscarlo- ordeno Emma, sin darle una mirada al ahora silencioso hombre que estaba de rodillas con atmosfera de pesadumbre.

Emma salió corriendo hacia colina abajo, esquivando árboles y rocas, sus recuerdos de Storybrook habían sido truncados envolviéndola en un tema delicado… pero que podía entender ella, si no sentía la tentación de la joya… entonces detuvo su paso, recargándose en un árbol –maldita sea- siseo al golpear el tronco, con frustración corriendo por sus venas… quería salir de ese lugar, antes de que terminara más involucrada… no quería saber más, ya tenía suficiente de su aventura, la cicatriz de su hombro se lo recordaba… tratar con una guerra era tema delicado, suspiro pesadamente… aunque internamente deseara olvidar todo… era demasiado tarde… David y Mary Margaret venían a su mente con discursos del valor, justicia y amistad –en verdad que estoy afectada por ellos- continuo su paso, hasta llegar a la orilla.

-Emma- dijo asustado Frodo, que estaba soltando uno de sus botes–yo…- miro nerviosamente al suelo, al sentirse atrapado.

La rubia soltó un suspiro otra vez –ya tomaste tu decisión… no es así- cuestiono al acercarse y ayudar a desenrollar la cuerda.

-Si… yo iré solo…- dijo Frodo con todo el valor que pudo reunir –ya vi suficiente lo que este anillo puede hacer a mis amigos…- susurro con pesadez –no soportaría verlos pelear nuevamente-

-Yo iré contigo- comento con firmeza –tú no puedes solo- se dispuso a ir por sus cosas.

-NO… no puede…- lo detuvo Frodo –necesito que se quede… que los apoye…- dijo decidido –que ayude a Aragorn… y Boromir- tomo el remo con fuerza.

-Ellos ya están grandes… se pueden cuidar solos- intervino Emma, como alguien como el puede decir esas tonterías de ir solo.

-Usted no entiende… Emma…- el hobbit hablo con suavidad, en sus ojos se veía la desesperación y decisión –esta es mi misión… yo tengo que ir solo-

La salvadora suspiro, entendiendo que el chico estaba decidido –entonces no me queda otra que respetar tu conclusión- otro suspiro se escapó de sus labios –pero asegúrate de regresar… Frodo-

-Por supuesto Emma… e iremos a la comarca… el lugar que tanto mis amigos y yo te hemos contado- susurro el hobbit, mientras la rubia empujaba la embarcación con pesadez.

Emma sonrió tristemente al ver que se iba lejos, pero se asustó cuando algo salió corriendo rumbo al barco ya un poco lejano de la orilla –SAM- grito al reconocerlo, el idiota no sabía nadar.

-MI SEÑOR FRODO… YO VOY CON USTED- gritaba entre las aguas el pequeño hobbit, con desesperanza en su voz –YO PROMETI SEGUIRLO… CUIDARLO- siguió gritando, pero se hundió al poco tiempo.

Soltó una maldición al quitarse las botas dispuesta a ayudar al tonto hobbit, pero fue inútil pues ya Frodo lo ayudaba a subir a la embarcación –CUIDENSE… TONTOS HOBBITS- grito en burla, a los que podían pasar por niños que reían felizmente… despidiéndose de ella.

Emma se puso sus botas, busco su espada y pistola (esta descargada pero siempre la hacía sentir en casa) y estaba por ir a buscar a Aragorn para decirle la decisión del hobbit, cuando escucho el cuerno de Boromir. Provocando alarma en la rubia, que corrió con más fuerza hacia donde escucho el sonido… que sonaba nuevamente.

Llegando al punto donde los había dejado, justo en el momento en que vio lo que parecían orcos pero más feos (además esas criaturas no salían de día), viendo que Boromir defendía a los Hobbits que estaban lanzando piedras para ayudar a su guardián.

-EMMA- gritaron los pequeños con esperanza en sus ojos, la susodicha no respondió empezando con su ataque hacia las criaturas interminables que se dieron cuenta de su presencia.

-Frodo está bien…- fue lo único que le dijo al capitán de Gondor, pero el alivio se reflejó en sus ojos –partió con Sam- concluyo, pues no era momento de platicar… pero recordaba la atmosfera cuando lo dejo, de seguro la culpa lo carcomía.

Boromir a su espalda, en silencioso apoyo pues tenían temas que tratar pero sería después de este problema, como si estuvieran sincronizados Emma completaba el ataque del capitán de Gondor… hasta ella misma se asombraba lo suficiente, pues si a ella uno se le escapaba el Gondor lo intercedía y viceversa.

Estaba todo agitado, le ardía un poco el brazo pues acababa de esquivar la hoja del enemigo por poco pero no se detendría… no hasta que hubieran terminado de limpiar… busco a su lado, y fue testigo de que acercaban a los hobbits –TOMEN VIVOS A LA MUJER Y LOS MEDIANOS- grito alguien de los malos, que no fue identificado.

-Como si me fuera a dejar- susurro Emma con el aliento cortado y sudor adornando su frente, sin detener el ataque… ya tenía desde Moria que no se enfrentaba de esta manera. Cortes precisos, esquivando ataques con el sonido de las espadas chocando a todo volumen, agregando los gruñidos del enemigo.

Boromir se sentía culpable, la mujer a su lado se enfrentaba con valentía ante el enemigo… sus palabras hacia ella lo perturbaban, pero tenía que defenderla a ella y los medianos… para pagar un poco su culpa.

Emma sentía el cansancio de sus brazos, podía sentir que pasaron interminables horas y esas criaturas no dejaban de venir… donde estaban los demás… seguro también se encontraron con esos monstruos…. Pensaba con molestia. Se agacho para esquivar un ataque, no dándose cuenta que el collar de Galadriel caía ante la fuerza… entonces lo vio, alguien apuntaba a su compañero con un arco –BOROMIR- grito con fuerza, al empujarlo hacia el suelo, sintió un ardor y dolor indescriptible en el brazo... al fijar su vista se dio cuenta que ella recibió el ataque –Mierda- gruño, sin dejarse caer… parada, fulminando al enemigo que reía de placer al verla afectada.

-EMMA- gritaron los medianos al intentar acercarse, pero descuidándose del enemigo… siendo tomados por dos grandes orcos, alejándolos y desarmándolos.

Boromir que estaba en el suelo, veía a la mujer que seguía de pie con una flecha clavada en su cuerpo… esta hiso un movimiento con su mano, provocando una ventisca que choco con su enemigo… eliminando al arquero cobarde.

-MERRY… PIPPIN- grito con fuerza la rubia, viendo con claridad que sus amigos desaparecían en brazos del enemigo… al usar su magia con el brazo dañado provoco más intensidad en su dolor, pero decidió ignorarlo… parecía que la flecha se había clavado con mayor profundidad, no sentía su brazo. Pero apretó con fuerza su espada dispuesta a seguir a los secuestradores.

XXXXX

-Espera Emma- Boromir se levantaba, pero no pudo llegar hacia la mujer que se alejaba con paso decidido, ya que enemigos salían a su paso estorbando en su cometido –EMMA- grito, para llamarla… esta volteo ante su nombre, un descuido que le costó ser golpeada por una de las criaturas que la derribo, rompiendo la flecha que traía todavía clavada.

El capitán de Gondor sintió desesperación, no solo había fallado en proteger a los medianos que ya habían desaparecido a manos de su enemigo… sino que ahora también parecía que se llevarían a la mujer que salvo su vida, intentando llegar hasta ella pero siendo inútiles esfuerzos… algo se rompió en su interior, luchando con más ferocidad que antes.

Pero era superado en número, ya no había rastros de los orcos que se llevaron a la rubia… un sentido derrotado lo embargo, pensó que caería en el campo de batalla… pues su espada yacía rota en su mano y estaba rodeado con criaturas que esperaban disfrutar del sufrimiento ajeno, vio con esperanza que llegaba Aragorn, Gimli y Legolas… apoyándolo con mayor fuerza, disminuyendo y ahuyentando al enemigo, pero era demasiado tarde.

-Boromir… estas bien- cuestiono Aragorn al cansado Gondor, que se levantó tambaleante soltando con furia su espada rota.

-Yo… asuste a Frodo… sucumbí ante el anillo- confeso tomándose la cabeza en frustración –y no pude protegerlos… ni a los hobbits ni a Emma- termino, con pesadez.

Aragorn no sabía qué hacer, su día iba de mal en peor –Viste si llevaban a Frodo- cuestiono con el corazón en la garganta.

-No… Emma me dijo que él había partido junto a Sam- dijo en tono cansado, viendo por primera vez el rostro de su amigo –lo último que le dije a Emma no lo sentía... – se escuchaba lamento con la consciencia carcomiéndole.

-Ella lo sabía… al igual que Frodo- trato de levantar los ánimos de su amigo, aunque no tenía mucho que hacer entre cadáveres de las criaturas.

Legolas que blandía su espada, sin Flechas en su reserva… Gimli sacudía su hacha con violencia, tratando de limpiar la sangre, ellos habían terminado con los que quedaban… se acercaron al apesumbrado Gondor.

-Donde están los Hobbits…- cuestiono Gimli –que pasó con Frodo- insistió, recibiendo la respuesta de Trancos que explicaba lo que había sucedido, o por lo menos lo que el callado capitán le dijo.

-Entonces… perdimos a Emma y a los hobbits pequeños- Legolas dijo con temor en sus finas facciones, prediciendo lo que molestaba a sus amigos.

-No…- corto Boromir –los querían vivos… así que estarán bien- dijo con aplomo –tenemos que auxiliarlos…- se pasó su mano por su cabello.

Todos aceptaron, pero antes recogieron de entre los cuerpos armas que les sirvieran en su viaje… Legolas recogía flechas de un lado a otro, mientras Boromir buscaba una mejor espada.

Aragorn también miraba las posibles rutas que tomaron los captores –MIREN- llamo la atención de sus amigos –encontré las armas de los hobbits… las tomare con la esperanza de entregárselas- susurro.

-Yo encontré esto…- Legolas también mostro de entre sus manos la joya de Emma –la protección de Emma… entre los cadáveres inmundos- dijo seriamente –parece roto- concluyo.

-Yo me hare cargo de eso…- Boromir la tomo con delicadeza –los guardare para entregársela cuando la veamos… junto con su espada- señalo en su otra mano, esa arma que había sido pulida en Lórien y tomada en Moria.

Todos entendieron el remordimiento que cargaba el Gondor, así que el duende le dio una mirada de entendimiento siguiendo con las recargas de sus flechas.

Después de una plática sobre los cadáveres, concluyendo que no eran gente de Mordor y que utilizaban extraños símbolos… concluyeron que se trataba de Saruman.

-No seguiremos a Frodo- cuestión Gimli –podemos separarnos- ofreció, pues a su parecer era una tarea difícil para dos hobbits.

-El tomo su decisión mi amigo Gimli…- intervino Aragorn –no podemos hacer más… que regresar a los que se llevaron- suspiro derrotado.

-Hay que ir al campamento… tomar todo lo necesario- sugirió Legolas, consciente de que estarían frente a una persecución.

Pasaron por el campamento, escondiendo las barcas y lo que no llevarían… armándose ligeros para una larga caminata… regresando al área donde todavía posaban los cadáveres deformes.

-Hemos perdido tiempo- dijo Boromir, cuando por fin encontraron un rastro común –hay que darnos prisa-

-Así es…. Estas criaturas no se cansan y tampoco les importa ir con marcha rápida- Aragorn se ponía de pie

-Bueno… vayamos tras ellos- Gimli se ajustó su hacha –porque nosotros los enanos tampoco nos cansamos-

-Sera una larga cacería… nos llevan ventaja- Legolas también dijo con decisión.

-Si…- Aragorn veía a sus compañeros, con la valentía en sus gestos –nos faltara la resistencia de los enanos y elfos…- recito –PERO ADELANTE… con o sin esperanza los perseguiremos… y probaremos que somos rápidos-

Boromir escuchaba atento, al que ya reconocía como su rey… aquel que desconocía a causa de la oscuridad que causaba la sensación del anillo… pero ya veía con claridad.

-Haremos una cacería asombrosa… de tres razas emparentadas… elfos, enanos y hombres… ADELANTE QUE SOMOS 4 CAZADORES- Aragorn dio la espalda, corriendo con velocidad, precipitándose entre los árboles. Siempre adelante, guiándolos, infatigable y rápido ahora que estaba decidido a recuperar lo arrebatado.

Así dejaron el fatídico lugar, donde la comunidad fue separada.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Otro corto… bien, al parecer nuestra Emma será la damisela en peligro… tanto que odia ese papel.

Como veran aqui si vivio Boromir, gracias a la intervencion de la salvadora... que clase de estragos hará este pequeño cambio?

Por cierto... a penas acabo de ver el final de temporada de Once upon a time... ¬¬ los capitulos de Frozen y oh sorpresa... si comparo cronologicamente mi fic a ese final... esta mal D:... bien como buen fic... debe ser una realidad alterna XD

No me maten por los cambios, pero sabiamos de antemano que con la salvadora iba a ver cambios que ya se habian tardado en mostrar.

Neh20 Fuera…


	11. Chapter 11

Las Torres 11: Damisela

Emma se encontraba en un sueño oscuro, se miraba a ella misma con duda, como si estuviera en un túnel… así que decidió caminar hacia la luz como decisión racional.

-Por fin llegaste… Preciosa- Killian la recibía, sentado en aquel departamento que compartía con sus padres –aquí tu padre no es buena compañía de copas- señalo al malhumorado David.

-Perdón por no compartir tus gustos…- gruño el príncipe levantándose cansado –y tú no bebas mucho… que el borracho aquí ya tiene papel- ahora señalaba al pirata que volteaba los ojos.

-Ey Emma…- salió Henry con el libro de cuentos en su mano –nunca me canso de verte vestida de princesa- señalo la página donde bailaba, en aquel viaje en el pasado.

-Aunque de damisela no sirve… trate de lucirme en salvarla… y ella misma se salvo- intervino el capitán con una sonrisa burlona –no recuerdas- cuestiono.

-Que hago aquí- dijo Emma desconcertada, había escuchado la plática pero no prestaba atención.

-Aquí vives…- salió Mary Margaret con Neal en brazos, sonriente como siempre.

-No… que hago aquí… estaba luchando contra orcos muy feos- contesto la salvadora con un gesto de duda en su rostro.

-Otro sueño salvaje…- Hook se levantaba con una sonrisa pícara –preferiría que soñaras conmigo- le susurro sugerente.

Pero Emma le sonrió de igual manera, golpeándolo por su doble sentido –no… estaba en la tierra media… ese lugar que adoras Henry- comento, no desviando tanto el tema.

-Pero es que estas ahí…- una voz interrumpió, volteo a ver a Aragorn con su ropas sucias… pero parecía que nadie más que ella lo podía ver –Istari Emma… regresa en ti… es peligroso que estés mucho tiempo inconsciente- se acercó, con ese porte que lo caracteriza.

Entonces la salvadora comenzó a sentir un dolor en su brazo, volteo a observa y una flecha estaba clavada ahí… todo se volvió oscuro… sintió frio y un olor nauseabundo se colaba por sus fosas nasales.

-Es la peor cruda de mi vida…- susurro con su boca pastosa intentando abrir sus ojos, pero la cabeza parecía querer estallarle –y lo peor sin una gota de alcohol- intento moverse, dándose cuenta que estaba completamente inmovilizada, un sueño extraño.

-Emma…- alguien la llamo, viendo de manera borrosa a Pippin que se acercaba preocupado.

-Oh estas bien… temía que nunca despertaras- ahora era Merry, ambos con una apariencia lamentable.

-Que les paso chicos… no recuerdo que estuvieran heridos- dijo la salvadora incorporándose, notando que estaba más que amarrada… hasta los puños de sus manos… bueno no los culpaba, había mostrado algo de su magia… esas criaturas no eran tan tontas… también noto el porqué de su frio, no traía su chaqueta y donde estaba su herida carecía de manga con un trapo sucio cubriéndola.

-Bueno… es que luchamos un poco…- contesto Pippin con un suspiro.

-Pero fue inútil… así que solo ganamos golpes para dormirnos- el otro se veía deprimido.

Emma vio a su alrededor, ellos estaban apartados y a lo lejos las criaturas gritaban, peleaban y comían de una manera que los vikingos serian caballeros en comparación…

-Cuanto tiempo he estado dormida- pregunto, con la cabeza en palpitaciones dolorosas.

-Bueno… un día completo…- contesto Pippin –pero no te has perdido de nada…- resoplo.

-De hecho agradecemos que hayas estado inconsciente…- Merry suspiraba –porque esas criaturas parecían interesados en que despertaras…- un escalofrió lo embargo.

-Ya despertó la princesita…- un gruñido asusto a los tres, uno de los orcos llamo… ahora toda la fiesta se centraba en los rehenes –porque no podemos divertirnos… aunque sea con la mujer- se quejó, saboreándola en distancia.

-No eres mi tipo- se defendió Emma, queriendo vomitar… pero al no tener nada en el estómago… no hubo nada que echar.

-Uh y se defiende- otra criatura también estaba interesada, dos se acercaban hacia los rehenes –su piel se ve tan tierna… como la de esos hobbits- se relamía

Las voces eran una tortura para la adolorida salvadora, pero no era momento para quejarse era vista como comida… por dos criaturas grotescas, cubrió a los pequeños aunque escucho que se quejaron por la acción que ellos mismos querían hacerle a ella.

-Crees que puedes hacer algo… bruja- el primero decía con burla, las carcajadas en la fogata no se hicieron esperar.

-Desátenme… y déjenme enseñarles que le puede hacer esta bruja- gruño la salvadora, con su mirada retadora… a sus espaldas escucho exclamaciones ahogadas de sus compañeros cautivos.

Fue tomada con violencia de su cabello, levantándola a la altura de la criatura, más risas siniestras de fondo –SUFICIENTE…- alguien gruño, en el momento en que era soltada con violencia… los hobbits rápidamente se acercaron a ella, en un intento de protegerla –dejen a los prisioneros en paz… si no quieren que mate a otro- advirtió el que parecía el líder.

Las criaturas parecía que se asilenciaron y al momento los dos que se habían acercado, se alejaron gruñendo en un idioma muy distinto al élfico… pero que sonaba terrorífico a los oídos humanos.

-Y Tu mujer… cierra la boca si no quieres que permita que alguno de ellos se divierta contigo- advirtió al alejarse hacia la fogata, renovando la fiesta salvaje que se había detenido.

-Ok… ya me quedo claro- la salvadora bufo, pero se recogió los pies dispuesta a optar por el silencio.

-Él es Ugluk…- susurro Merry –está al mando… - aclaro.

-Por la amenaza que hiso… supongo que sí es capaz de matar a sus compañeros- en el mismo tono de voz dijo la salvadora, recibiendo un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza.

Los hobbits se mantuvieron en silencio, temerosos a hacer algún movimiento… en un intento de evitar llamar la atención de sus captores.

Por su parte Emma no sabía qué hacer, estaba imposibilitada además que el dolor en su herida y la cabeza parecía empeorar… eso sin contar que tenía hambre.

El dia siguiente no fue el mejor, ir amarrada a una criatura en la espalda como si fuera una carga en una posición imposible con pan duro en el estómago… cuando saliera de esto, quemaría la ropa que traía puesta, pues apestaba a esos monstruos y ni cambiándolas con magia se quitaría la sensación.

Vio a su lado y sus compañeros estaban en peor trato, Pippin con su cabeza entre las manos atadas, en el cuello del orco… Merry en modo similar… volteo hacia ellos, dándole un poco de ánimos… con un movimiento delicado de su parte, se las arregló para soltar la bella hoja que adornaba su ropa que les regalaron en Lothlórien, con la esperanza que fuera encontrada si es que no habían optado por abandonarlos y seguir a Frodo.

Así continuaron hasta entrada la noche, donde los dejaron caer lejos de la fogata otra vez… amarrados como animales, se escuchaba una cascada próxima y el viento helado se colaba ya que estaban al filo de un precipicio –este trato… me comienza a molestar- gruño Emma, escuchando su voz en todo el día.

-Como estarán los otros… Frodo… donde estará Frodo- se lamentó Merry, también con la voz ronca por el desuso.

Emma lo observo con compasión, extrañaba la actitud infantil y juguetona de sus compañeros, pero sabía que la situación los había superado… pero ella era una luchadora, no una damisela –Frodo está bien... él se marchó junto a Sam- informo en susurros, a unos aliviados hobbits –pero también me preocupa el resto... – confirmo con un suspiro.

-los exploradores han vuelto al fin- gruño un orco que andaba cerca de ellos, la salvadora afino su oído con la esperanza de obtener información que le pudiera servir… aunque seguía con sus dolores, no podía quejarse sin que llamara la atención de sus sádicos captores.

-¿Qué descubriste?- Ugluk cuestiono.

-Un jinete solitario… e iba hacia el oeste- informo el orco –el camino está libre por ahora- un golpe lo callo.

-Por ahora…- gruño molesto el líder -¿pero durante, cuánto tiempo? IDIOTAS- otro golpe en seco –tenían que haberlo matado… dará la alarma. Esos malditos criadores de caballos sabrán de nosotros cuando llegue la mañana… ahora hay que redoblar el paso-

Un poco de esperanza ilumino a Emma, si tan solo se apuraran esos criadores de caballos en moverse… suponiendo que no fueran cobardes hacia los orcos, rezando porque todos los hombres de la tierra media fueran valerosos enemigos de orcos… como Boromir y Aragorn.

-SIENTATE- Ugluk se había acercado hasta ellos, con su desagradable presencia ocultando la vista de la luna, los hobbits temblaron un poco pero aguantaron por Emma –mis compañeros están cansados de cargarlos así que usaran sus pies… no se resistan ahora. No griten y no intenten escapar- advirtió a los prisioneros, una advertencia valida aunque inútil pues no contaba con fuerzas como para hacerles frente –si no quieren obedecer… les daremos un escarmiento que no les gustara…- sonrió siniestramente.

Corto los lazos de cuero que sujetaban las piernas y tobillos de Pippin, lo tomo de los cabellos poniéndolo de pie… Emma tuvo que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no taclear al monstruo aprovechado… Pippin cayó al suelo por la debilidad de días, pero fue levantado nuevamente ante las risas de otros orcos… otra vez la salvadora tuvo que retenerse… Ugluk le metió un frasco entre los dientes y le echo un líquido, por los gestos que hiso su amigo pareció de mal gusto pero tuvo resultado, pues ahora su amigo se sostenía en pie.

Luego se dirigieron a Merry, pateándolo para que se levantara… Ugluk le arranco el vendaje que traía en la cabeza. Untándole en la herida una sustancia oscura que saco de una cajita de madera.

-Déjenlo- exigió al ver que el pequeño gritaba y se debatía furiosamente.

Los orcos solo rieron más, soltó al hobbit y se dirigió a ella… levantándola por los cabellos, pero ella no grito… su mirada era retadora, como todas las veces que osaban mirarla, con la quijada tensa para no soltar un lamento.

Ugluk parecía divertido, pero no tenía tiempo para eso… así que le arranco el trapo sucio que traía en el hombro untándole lo mismo que al hobbit, Emma sintió que le quemaban en vivo pero no grito… esto pareció complacer a su captor que aplico más fuerza, ahora logrando un lamento que esforzó por contener siendo aprovechado para hacerla beber aquella grotesca mezcla, ahora su garganta también ardía… pero extrañamente sus energías volvían, su dolor de cabeza desaparecía.

Entonces fue soltada y puesta en pie, aunque a ella no la desamarraron de sus manos empujándola hacia los hobbits que la miraban preocupado, pero al parecer las curaciones salvajes también surtieron efecto en ellos.

Emma vio que su herida desaparecía, aunque ahora tenía una cicatriz… sus dos hombros tenían algo en común… pensó divertida, Merry también tenía un recordatorio permanente en su frente.

-Creo que iremos a expedición- comento casual hacia los pequeños, para alivianar la tensión.

-Encontraremos una cama y desayuno- Merry también dijo, su primo iba a contestar pero Ugluk los apresuro.

Comenzaron a caminar en descenso, cada uno vigilado por tres orcos… Ugluk gruñía órdenes a los desordenados súbditos, todos golpeándose y maldiciendo pero sin disminuir la velocidad de la caminata.

La salvadora hubiera deseado escapar, pero con tantos ojos en ellos era casi imposible… sin que tuviera que abandonar a los pequeños a su suerte. Se había puesto de acuerdo con los pequeños, en dejar rastro cualquiera con la esperanza de confiar en la habilidad de trancos… ahora era su turno de abandonar algo discretamente… pero no tenía nada más que su pistola… aquella que al no saber para que funciona, se la dejaron en su cinturón… suspirando y lanzando tímidas miradas a sus compañeros dejo caer aquello que significaba su hogar.

El camino se hiso más pesado conforme avanzaban sin siquiera tomarse un suspiro, los hobbits se veían cada vez más débiles. Corrieron aunque notara que sus piernas comenzaban a fallar y a Merry y Pippin varias veces se les doblaron, siendo azotados de vez en cuando por uno de los orcos.

Las energías que la grotesca mezcla que le dieron, comenzaba a desvanecerse como sus esperanzas de que Trancos saliera enfrente con una emboscada. Sus pequeños amigos habían sido alzados con apariencia enferma al parecer los efectos también menguaba en ellos, pero ella no caería… aunque se burlaba de que su madre tenía esperanzas de sobra, con sus discursos cursis de ese tema… ahora ella lo recordaba una y otra vez.

Al parecer no era la única inconforme con el trabajo forzado, porque creyó oír quejas de algunos orcos pero Ugluk gritaba ordenes inclemente… eso le hacía un poco de gracia, pues no solo azotaban a los rehenes sino que entre ellos mismos aplicaban esa regla.

De repente comenzó a ver hierba, donde echaron a los hobbits seminconscientes, fue directos a ellos inclinándose para verificar su estado, parecían bien… lo que se puede estar bien cuando es secuestrado. Las pulsadas en su cabeza regresaban y sentía las piernas temblar por el esfuerzo, les lanzaron algo de pan y carne seca hacia ellos con algo de burla, pues no era suficiente para dos hobbits y un humano.

-Adelante…- dijo Emma, el pan estaba grisáceo y se veía rancio… pero en su estado parecía apetecible, pero ella podría aguantar.

-Pero tú…- dijo Merry, aunque casi tuviera baba adornando la comisura de sus labios.

-Yo estoy bien… así que come- ordeno con ese tono que no daba cabida a replicar, los jóvenes se miraron pero aceptaron, comiéndose el pan ávidamente, dejando la carne seca al lado… ella también no la toco, sabiendo la naturaleza de sus captores podría ser carne de elfo. Miro a su alrededor, habían acampado a las orillas de un rio angosto y rápido con unas montañas de fondo.

Otra vez las discusiones y gritos entre los orcos se escuchaban, la salvadora estaba esperanzada que de repente se mataran entre ellos… según entendía eran de todo tipo de orcos… unos del norte y los isengardos… otros del sur y pocos del este.

Se asustó cuando se oyeron más ruidos, volteando hacia la procedencia siendo testigo de que los orcos corrían desordenadamente hacia el rio rumbo a las montañas quedando a merced de los que identifico como los isengardos… el "adorable" Ugluk.

-Que sucedió- susurro intrigada por esa corrida –fueron a cazar- razono.

-No… - intervino Pippin con voz débil –parece que algunos tienen miedo de ser cazados por los criadores de caballos-

-Ugluk les dio la opción de descartar…- Merry también dijo.

-Oh optaron por la opción cobarde… mejor para nosotros- trato de animar Emma, pues ahora eran menos los que los verían como alimentos y no como rehenes.

Pero sus esperanzas murieron al ver que se unían otros tantos más feos, según su ojo crítico… se parecían a los que se quedaron, pero sus brazos eran más largos y llevaban un ojo rojo pintado en los escudos, siendo recibidos por el líder.

No alcanzaba a entender su plática "civilizada", pero según parecía que había un nazgul o algo así… movió su cabeza en un intento de despejarla, pero eso provoco que su dolor aumentara… no entendía a que se debía si no tenía ningún golpe en ella… ¿o sí?

Volvieron a cargarlos de nuevo, agradecía Emma que ya no la amarraran de los pies, pero se la echaron a la espalda como si de un costal se tratara. Poniéndose en camino, corriendo durante horas, deteniéndose solo para cambiar de "carga" entre ellos. Parecieran mejor organizados porque los Isengardos iban delante y los que conoció como Grishnakh atrás, protegiendo la retaguardia… acercándose al bosque.

Parecía que ya se había impuesto al olor nauseabundo de sus captores, o será que ya perdió el sentido del olfato… eso le preocupaba a la salvadora, maldijo nuevamente su situación… si tan solo tuviera un arma y con su magia podrían salir de esta juntos.

Por la tarde la tropa de Ugluk rebaso las líneas, se tambaleaban ahora a la luz del sol, pero según el tiempo parecía que todavía era invierno… Emma extrañaba su chamarra y sentía frio su brazo ahora desnudo.

-YA VIENEN- grito uno de los orcos. La esperanza de la rubia se hiso aparecer al ver que unos hombres a caballo venían a todo galope, ganando terreno a los orcos que quedaron rezagados en la lejanía (que no había notado la rubia).

Pero los captores redoblaron el paso, asombrando a los tres secuestrados, por la rapidez sorpresa a pesar de sus apariencias grotescas. Parecía una reacción en cadena, pues otros tantos orcos aceleraron el paso. El bosque sombrío estaba cerca, dejando atrás la planicie en la que estaban… el terreno parecía elevarse con cada paso… más pronunciado y difícil… un poco de lentitud… pensó la salvadora, pero para su desgracia los orcos no dejaron de correr.

A lo lejos observo que comenzaron los jinetes a dar alcance a la línea que se quedó atrás, galopando en la llanura, impidiendo que se dispersaran y obligándolos a seguir la línea del rio (que apenas notaba nuevamente… apuntando mentalmente el ser más observadora).

-Como podría saber que no somos orcos- dijo Pippin a su lado, entonces Emma se dio cuenta de su dilema –no creo que aquí hayan oído hablar de los hobbits…- continuo, asombrando a la rubia por la razón que había gente sin conocer la especie de su amigo –tendría que regocijarme, supongo de que quizá los orcos sean destruidos… pero preferiría que sobreviviéramos- trago grueso.

Emma maldecía su suerte, pues con la apariencia que se cargaba… más andrajosa que un limosnero, con su pelo lleno de barro quitándole su dorado… era seguro que cayera junto a sus captores sin que se dieran cuenta que los habían matado. Y parecía que así iba a ser, porque flechas llovieron a diestra y siniestra, uno que iba detrás de Merry cayó víctima de una… ya no levantándose jamás –Que mierda de suerte- murmuro resignada.

La noche llego, parecía que sus captores habían perdido a los jinetes y aunque habían sido mermados todavía quedaban no menos de doscientos miembros. Llegaron a una loma, lindes del bosque… los jinetes los habían cercado. Un grupo intento escapar corriendo hacia el bosque, pero solo tres volvieron.

Fueron lanzados con violencia en el suelo, amarrándoles las piernas nuevamente a los tres… mientras los dos líderes discutían de la suerte de ellos mismos, diciendo que los matarían si los "pálidos" los obligaban.

-Como están chicos- pregunto Emma en un susurro su dolor de cabeza había desaparecido milagrosamente, era consciente que también los querían silenciosos así que opto por hablar discretamente.

-No tengo muchas esperanzas… estoy agotado- dijo Merry en un murmuro –no creo que pueda arrastrarme lejos aún sin ataduras- acepto triste.

Pippin iba a platicar, pero un puntapié lo cayo, indicando que guardaran silencio. La noche continuo fría, y como iba pasando en días desde su secuestro… no pudo dormir a gusto. Los orcos parecían preocupados pues sabían que eran vigilados por los jinetes, estos no hacían ruido. Más tarde, cuando la luna salió de las nieblas se les pudo ver de vez en cuando.

Emma estaba atenta, escucho de las cualidades de los jinetes… la razón por la que los orcos no se movían en la noche, parecían más hábiles con la oscuridad y así fue… pues durante la madrugada algunos de esos hombres se arrastraron a los bordes del campamento, matando a varios orcos perdiéndose de nuevo en las tinieblas. Ugluk pareció alertado corriendo a prevenir una huida precipitada.

Merry y Pippin a su lado se enderezaron, al igual que la rubia al saber que algunos orcos junto con Ugluk partieron… una oportunidad para escapar, pensaron al mismo tiempo, pero la esperanza murió con rapidez ya que alguien tomaba a los hobbits ante una impotente salvadora… llevándoselos lejos.

Pero parecía una buena oportunidad, pues se acercó con agilidad hacia su "guardia" que parecía más entretenido observando como interrogaba ese "otro líder" a sus pequeños amigos, entonces decidió quitarle esa espada corta que traía en el cinturón… demasiado floja y vulnerable una suerte para la salvadora…. Tuvo que arrastrarse, a causa de estar amarrada pero logro su objetivo sin que el tonto orco se diera cuenta… entonces opto por clavar el arma en el suelo (con su boca) poniéndose de espaldas para empezar un movimiento ascendente discreto para romper sus cuerdas (un trabajo largo) aunque tuvo que detenerse varias veces porque su feo guardia volteaba de vez en cuando, al sentir que su amarre perdía fuerzas (con gratitud su sangre comenzaba a circular) decidió mantenerse en esa posición, tomando su espada para continuar con el de sus piernas… no sabía si tenía la fuerza para enfrentarse a todos los que estaban ahí, pero de que escaparían, escaparían.

Emma se alarmo cuando el que se llevó a sus amigos se alejaba, bastante molesto y con ambos hobbits… al parecer su única protección durante el viaje había sido Ugluk… no se volvería a quejar de su adorable guardián (aunque preferiría no volverlo a ver)… sin medir consecuencias se lanzó a salvarlos rumbo al borde de la loma, provocando revuelo en el campamento ante su escape, siguiéndola.

Pero el grito de un orco delante de ella, la detuvo para ver la escena… esa criatura que se había alejado con los pequeños estaba en el suelo, y un jinete brincaba sin atención a sus amigos… que parecían impactados –Están bien- dijo al acercarse e inclinarse, ignorando al hombre que parecía no saber que los había salvado. Sus perseguidores parecían no llegar para su suerte.

-Si… estamos bien- susurro Pippin todavía impactado, mientras la rubia rompía sus cuerdas.

-Nosotros que habíamos pensado en salvarte- dijo Merry con una sonrisa, pero los gritos a sus espaldas los alertaron.

La razón por la cual los orcos no le dieron alcance a Emma, es que al parecer esos jinetes habían empezado su ataque –Corran al bosque- ordeno al ver que uno que otro monstruo se libraba de los hombres que cortaban y galopaban violentamente alrededor de ellos. Parecía que era la oportunidad perfecta para "probar" un poco de sus rehenes por la mirada hambrienta de las que eran víctimas… al parecer otro punto que agradecer a Ugluk.

-No te vamos a dejar aquí- gruño Pippin, armándose con piedras.

-No les estoy preguntando… váyanse que aquí solo me estorbaran- dijo con valentía Emma, consciente que probablemente sus amigos no tuvieran energías para defenderse… ni ella… pero podría resistir un poco más (aunque su tripa le dijera que estaba a punto de desmayarse de hambre).

-No te dejaremos- dijo con aplomo Merry, la salvadora bufo y rendida comenzó a correr con ellos rumbo al rio… el silencio a sus espaldas y la ausencia nuevamente de sus perseguidores, le dieron a entender que le habían dado fin a esa parte de los orcos.

-Tenemos que ponernos en cubierto- dijo Pippin, con energía después de comer algo que todavía mantenían entre sus ropas… Lembas según escucho, por lo menos las quejas de su estómago habían sido silenciadas –o pronto nos verán. No nos ayudaran que esos jinetes sepan que no somos orcos… después de nuestra muerte-

-Gracias por tu optimismo… donde quedo el Pippin que conocí- se quejó Emma a su lado, recibiendo un encogimiento de hombros.

-Esas lembas te da realmente ánimos- dijo Merry cambiando el tema-una sensación más sana, más que el calor de esa bebida de los orcos…- un escalofríos cruzo su espalda –me pregunto qué seria-

-Estoy mejor sin saberlo- intervino Emma, como si lo pudiera saborear nuevamente.

-Tomemos agua para sacarnos el recuerdo- sugirió Merry.

-No aquí…- Pippin lo detuvo –las orillas son muy abruptas… hay que seguir adelante- sugirió.

Siguieron despacio a lo largo del rio, con una amena plática de sus vivencias de rehenes. Habían pasado por un grave peligro… sin posibilidades de encontrarse otra vez con un amigo o sanos y salvos.

-Por favor chicos… no me hagan tomar el papel de mujer esperanzadora entre ustedes… otra vez- se quejó Emma, al escuchar el desaliento de sus amigos –viviremos… y me asegurare de hacer mucho ruido cuando me vayan a invitar a la comarca… como me prometió Frodo- ella no sabía si lo cumpliría, pero ya no pensaba en que de repente saliera David con la oportunidad de regresar.

-Tuk y Emma…- llamo Merry –han mostrado mucho tino… - sonrió a sus dos compañeros –se merecen un capitulo en el libro del viejo Bilbo… si alguna vez tengo oportunidad de contárselo- la salvadora volteo los ojos ante la desesperanza nuevamente–Pippin adivinaste las intenciones de ese canalla peludo y haberle seguido el juego…- vio a su primo, así que eso hicieron… pensó Emma ante la mención de esa parte que desconocía e identificaba cuando se los llevaron lejos de ella –y tu Emma escapando sola… y en dejar nuestras huellas… aunque no me gustaría perder el mío…- era el único con el dije intacto en su ruina capa –aunque me temo que el de ustedes haya desaparecido para siempre- sonrió tristemente –tendré que esforzarme para llegar a su altura- suspiro.

La mujer le sonrió en apoyo, su primo hacia lo mismo –pero he aprovechado el tiempo que pasamos en Rivendel…- continuo –Marchamos hacia el oeste a lo largo del Entaguas. Las estribaciones de las Montañas Nubladas se alzan ahí delante y el bosque de Fangorn-

-Y decías que no llegas a nuestra altura…- dijo en burla Emma, pues ella caminaba a ciegas prácticamente.

Llegaron al linde sombrío del bosque, terrorífico, oscuro y frio… nuevamente extrañando su chamarra… el alba estaba próxima a asomarse, indicando que un nuevo día comienza.

-ADELANTE- dijo Pippin sin ánimos ante la presencia de los arboles oscuros –o demos media vuelta…. Nos han advertido de Fangorn… espero y no lo hayan olvidado- concluyo.

-Quien olvidaría esa plática final con los señores de Lothlórien- se quejó Emma con fastidio.

-Pero es preferible que regresar y encontrarnos con una batalla- Merry con tono cansado termino, pero ahí se quedaron viendo los arboles… como esperando a que estos hicieran algo fantástico.

-CREYERON ESCAPAR…- un grito helo la sangre de las tres personas, que apenas iban a comenzar su marcha para internarse en el cobijo de ese mítico bosque –Debo alabar su agilidad e inteligencia de tomar su oportunidad mientras mis compañeros morían a manos de los pálidos- gruño, Ugluk con al menos 20 orcos se acercaban con sus gestos de placer al saber que el "botín" había sido encontrado.

La primera luz, solo le daba un tono más salvaje al que había sido su captor… y Emma que esperaba no volver a verlo… pero al parecer no se le cumplió su deseo –váyanse…- le susurro, otra vez su discurso heroico que dio en Moria quedo enterrado en su memoria dos veces en un día.

-NO TE DEJAREMOS… ya te lo habíamos dicho- gruño Pippin, sus captores comenzaban a acercarse más.

Emma simplemente hiso un movimiento, lanzando a los hobbits más cerca de aquellos arboles –VAYANSE… YO ESTARE BIEN- les dio una leve mirada –SOY LA UNICA ARMADA… LES PROMETO QUE NO MORIRE- concluyo con sus ojos desafiantes hacia el frente.

-IREMOS A LA COMARCA- grito Pippin con lágrimas resbalando en su rostro, consciente de aquellas palabras que les dijo en la loma… y es verdad… serian un estorbo.

-REGRESA… EMMA… REGRESA- dijo Merry, siendo arrastrado por su primo hacia el interior del bosque, viendo la espalda de aquella mujer que se quedó atrás.

Emma apretó con fuerza aquella espada corta que le había robado al orco, a lo lejos se escuchaban los cuernos de caza… al parecer esos jinetes despertaron… pues otros cuernos respondieron.

-Cuanto tiempos le diste mujer…- sonrió Ugluk ante el hecho valiente de su antes víctima –no podrás con nosotros… aunque tengas tu magia- gruño con rencor –ATRAPENLA… NO IMPORTA QUE SEA EN PEDAZOS- ordeno a sus súbditos, felices ya que por fin podrían tener la oportunidad de probar a la antes intocable rehén… aunque deberían tener cuidado con su magia –Y VAYAN DETRÁS DE ESOS MEDIANOS- agrego.

No sería la damisela en peligro… pensaba Emma con una llama bailando en su palma izquierda iniciando una pared de fuego a su espalda, así evitaba que fueran detrás de sus amigos… tomo con fuerza su espada, bloqueando el ataque del primero que se le acercaba, desviando y cortando… lanzaba con su otra mano a otro… eran muchos, pero no quería ser secuestrada de nuevo obligándose a esforzarse.

-No podrás- gruño Ugluk al comenzar a atacarla, pero fue lanzado por un impulso mágico mientras otro de sus súbditos gritaba de dolor al haber intentado atravesar la defensa de fuego que protegía a los medianos.

-Rétame- contesto Emma al levantarse el cabello hacia atrás, dio la vuelta esquivando una espada dándole una palmada mágica y otro corte a la derecha.

Entonces escucho un cuerno demasiado cerca, alertando con los que luchaba… a su mala suerte, también la distrajo recibiendo un golpe en el estómago de Ugluk que la obligo a caer de rodillas –luchaste bien…- felicito el orco, pero no tuvo tiempo de seguir su burla cuando se encontró frente a frente con uno de los jinetes. Comenzando una pelea espada contra espada, Emma se levantó adolorida pero furiosa, clavando su arma a las espaldas de su verdugo que se vio sorprendido.

-Yo sé que luche bien- contesto al sacar el filo, dejando caer al orco… escupiendo algo de sangre consecuencias del golpe recibido.

El contrincante se quedó sin habla, pues no había visto a esa mujer que miraba a ese orco con infinito rencor… sucia, con ropa extraña y rota, su cabello tan corto como un hombre que parecía ser rubio debajo de la mugre–que hace una mujer en medio de la batalla- exigió desconfiado.

Emma por primera vez vio hacia otro lado que no fuera a Ugluk, al que le recitaba mentalmente una letanía de insultos –aquí paseando- contesto irónica… alrededor el resto de los orcos parecían estar siendo eliminados.

Levanto la espada en señal de amenaza –no acepto esa respuesta… y menos en ese tono mujer- gruño con tono amenazante –yo soy Eómer hijo de Eomund, Tercer Mariscal de la Marca de los Jinetes y exijo una respuesta verdadera- ordeno demandante.

Emma se cruzó de brazos, para nada afectada por la espada ni mucho menos la autoridad manejada –Yo soy Emma…- dijo ante la presentación obvia, aunque tampoco se iba a aventar un discurso en eso –y por mi ropa no es obvio… era rehén de esos orcos- alzo las manos en fastidio –así que si ya terminaste con tu interrogatorio… tengo amigos que buscar-

Eómer salto a su encuentro, deteniendo el avance de esa mujer –Bien… dama Emma…- su nombre lo dijo incrédulo, pues era raro –de dónde vienes- pregunto molesto por esa actitud.

-De los bosques de Lothlórien- contesto cansada, las llamas que había alzado en defensa estaban por extinguirse, así que dio su mejor mirada de desprecio a ese hombre que estaba en su camino, ahora que lo veía mejor era muy alto, no tanto como Aragorn pero su armadura lo hacía ver imponente con su mirada penetrante… pero no se doblegaría.

-En verdad esperas que crea que vienen de ese bosque maldito… del que pocos escapan de las redes de su bruja…- dijo Eómer incrédulo, acercándose peligroso a la mujer –agregando que eras rehén de esos orcos… ellos no mantienen nada vivo- razono.

-Mira señor…- Emma levanto su mano, con su mirada fija en la del hombre ahora enfrente de ella… observándola desde su altura severo –si me crees o no es tu problema….- gruño –pero una cosa si te digo… más respeto para Galadriel- dio un paso, quedando más cerca… cuadrándose y retándolo.

El mariscal sonrió, no porque estuviera divertido sino por la actitud de la mujer… le daba aires a su hermana con su personalidad, pero ella era a su vez delicada y silenciosa… en cambio el espécimen que tenía enfrente se veía que era salvaje y explosiva, eso le quedo en claro al eliminar al orco con el que luchaba… y por lo que noto, no solo había sido el único –como puedo mostrar respeto a algo que no existe- contesto, regresando a su ceño fruncido.

-Idiota…- dijo cansada de ese encuentro, comenzaban sus energías a drenarse… decidió sacarle la vuelta al hombre, pero este le sostuvo del brazo al pasar a su lado.

-Tiene que acompañarnos…- con autoridad Eómer se le enfrento nuevamente, con rapidez la desarmo, poniéndola debajo de su brazo como si de un paquete se tratara, era muy ligera al parecer –no solo oculta sus motivos para vagar en nuestras tierras… sino que has insultado a un hombre de rango- expuso sus razones para ese "arresto".

-QUE- pataleo con fuerza, pero al parecer ese hombre no solo era apariencia sino que si era fuerte, iba a usar su magia pero no quería empeorar su situación pues ahora eran rodeados por más "caballeros" –SUELTAME- exigió en vano.

-Hueles a orco- se quejó Eómer en burla, algunos parecían divertidos aunque la mayoría confundidos no sabiendo de donde saco esa extraña mujer su líder.

-Tú también olerías si pasaras días con ellos… - gruño Emma desistiendo sus esfuerzos por luchar, aunque su preocupación iba hacia los hobbits, deseando que les fuera bien sin ella… pues al parecer tardarían en su encuentro.

Eómer rio por su sabia respuesta, satisfecho porque su prisionera dejara de luchar… era extraña, pero un trato especial hacia ella no funcionaría… aunque no sabe cómo llego a esa conclusión –bien quédate cerca… que si huyes no dudare en que los arqueros te apunten- amenazo al llegar junto a más hombres, todos viéndola curioso… pero ella solo se cruzó de brazos bufando molesta… había salido de un secuestro para terminar en un arresto.

Emma se dejó caer sin delicadeza en el suelo, recargándose en una roca, todavía veía el bosque de Fangorn pero estaba algo alejado… observo con atención, todos silenciosos y por fin noto lo que sucedía… estaban enterrando a sus muertos debajo de unos montículos, eran pocos a comparación de los cadáveres apilados de orcos, la embargo esa atmosfera de tristeza por los caídos aunque también había brillo de orgullo… una muerte memorable, pensó al adivinar los valores de esos "caballeros", Boromir y Aragorn vinieron a su mente… se sintió cansada, por más que luchara comenzó a cabecear… vio como le prendían fuego a los monstruos con los que tuvo la desgracia de convivir durante esos días… hubiera saltado de alegría, pero todo se volvió negro poco a poco… cayendo en la inconsciencia.

XXXXX

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Como verán ya cambio de "la comunidad" a "las torres" haciendo diferencia según el libro o película (aunque me baso más en el libro).

Agradezco sus reviews, sobre todo Yoh a la cual se le acumularon capítulos, mi inspiración me dio para actualizar rápido…

Que tal el pobre viaje de Emma, como verán no paso a Aragorn porque esta historia es en cuanto a la Salvadora. Salio de una pero termino en otra… volverá a ser la damisela?

Los dejo, neah 20 Fuera…

.


	12. Chapter 12

Las Torres 12: Reescribir

En la comisaria, Henry veía con emoción lo último acontecido con su madre, si estaba preocupada por ella… pero obviamente los cambios le han sentado muy bien a la historia, agregando que ya se notaba una modificación significativa… que era la no muerte de Boromir.

-Henry… como va Emma- cuestiono David a su nieto.

-Bien… pronto llegara el momento en la trama en la que entraran en guerras… pero hasta el momento solo hay que esperar el regreso de Gandalf- indico el joven.

-Era una lástima que Emma no supiera del regreso del mago… pobre de Aragorn- indico el príncipe, recordando la lectura donde su hija golpeo al heredero de Isildur.

-Fue mucha tensión… le agrego más drama a la cuestión de la perdida- indico Henry.

-Estas consiente que estamos hablando de tu madre… - dijo David sonriendo ligeramente.

-Soy conocedor de libros… e indico que me agrado el cambio…- dijo el joven despreocupado –pero cabe decir que si estoy preocupado por ella- indico con una sonrisa queriendo dibujarse en su rostro.

-Estoy orgullosa de ella… ha demostrado su valor e igualdad entre caballeros que debo reconocer- hablo David, con sus conocimientos del tema, como su honor se lo indica.

-A mi no me agrada que este con esos "caballeros"…- interrumpió Killian, con tinte de celos que fueron vistos de forma divertida por los miembros que se encuentran en la habitación.

-Nieves- saludo David pasando de largo a Garfio, que refunfuñaba sus incomodidades (infundidas por Gold).

La susodicha fue recibida por un beso, al cual Regina que iba detrás de ella hiso mueca de asco –nunca se cansan- gruño molesta.

-Como les fue- cuestiono Henry, con una sonrisa ante los gestos de su otra madre que era deliberadamente ignorada por los tortolos.

-Esperamos que bien…- dijo la antes reina malvada –y reciba el mensaje-

-En serio… no pudieron dárselas en persona- cuestiono David viéndola con molestia.

-Claro cómo fue fácil encontrarlas… eso sin contar la magia que utilice para el "método de contacto"…- gruño Regina, fulminando al príncipe –sin ayuda de Gold- torció su boca.

-Está bien… Regina… el no quiso ser grosero- Nieves se burlaba, intercediendo por su apenado marido

-Entonces seguiré leyendo como le va a Emma- suspiro Henry, aunque emoción corría por sus venas viendo con atención que haría ahora ese "personaje" agregado a la historia.

Hook simplemente frunció el ceño, estaba incomodo sobre todo por la verdad que Rumpel le había dicho… ahí había mejores prospectos que el.

XXXXX

Fueron días de tensión e incertidumbre, donde todos se llevaron al extremo del cansancio… resistiendo dignamente pues su prioridad era recuperar a sus amigos secuestrados aunque las esperanzas menguaran, insistían en su camino.

Legolas era el que parecía no afectado por la presión física, razón por la que se ofrecía a montar la guardia cuando tuvieron que descansar a causa de la fatiga extrema, aunque tuvieron que convencer a Boromir que accediera a detener la marcha porque aunque los alcanzaran no estarían en las condiciones de luchar si llegara a ser el caso.

-JINETES- exclamo Aragorn alertando a los cazadores –SON MUCHOS Y VIENEN HACIA AQUÍ-

-Son de cabellos rubios y espadas brillantes… su líder es muy alto- detallo Legolas con asombro.

-Que haríamos sin la visión de un elfo- dijo Gimli en burla.

-No sabríamos quien sería el líder- completo Boromir, al incorporarse pues apenas tomaban un descanso.

En los días que pasaron juntos, su amistad fue mejorando y el Gondor regreso al que era antes de Lórien… aunque su culpa seguía ahí, insistente en su consciencia.

-No podemos escapar en estas tierras desnudas…- indico el elfo, ignorando la burla de sus amigos -¿esperaremos o seguiremos adelante?-

-Esperaremos…- concluyo Aragorn –no te molestes Boromir…- indico al Gondor ante su decisión –ellos vienen cabalgando por encima de las pistas del orco. Quizás nos den alguna noticia- informo.

-Puedes verlos en detalle… Legolas- pregunto el Gondor.

-Hay montaduras vacías…- informo el elfo –no veo a ningún hobbit… aunque…- se quedó esforzando su vista –traen lo que parece un prisionero… pero no lo veo bien porque es tapado por otros hombres- suspiro derrotado por su fracaso.

Los cuatro compañeros decidieron bajar la loma en la que estaban, pues ahí serian un blanco fácil. Un poco antes de llegar a los pies de la loma, se envolvieron en sus capas sentándose juntos en la hierba marchita. El tiempo parecía pasar lentamente para alguien que espera.

-Han de ser jinetes de Rohan- indico Boromir –espero que sea alguien conocido- susurro para si mismo.

-Necesitaremos tus lazos con ellos… Boromir- le dijo Aragorn a su lado –ellos son orgullosos y porfiados, pero sinceros de corazón… pero la situación en la que están acorralados entre el traidor a Saruman y la amenaza de Sauron…-

-Pueden hacerlos reservados a los extraños- concluyo el Gondor –lo se Aragorn, hare lo que pueda- le sonrió, dándole un golpe en la espalda.

-Pero Gandalf oyó el rumor de que rinden tributo a Mordor- replico Gimli al otro extremo de los hombres.

-Lo creo no más que Boromir- índico Aragorn, el capitán simplemente suspiro.

Después de otro rato en silencio, los caballos se escuchaban cerca… Aragorn se puso en pie en medio del camino siendo apoyado por Boromir, que se encuadro a su lado, los otros también le siguieron ansiosos por saber que resultaría de todo esto.

Con una rapidez y una habilidad asombrosa, los jinetes refrenaron los caballos al llegar a su punto, dieron media vuelta y regresaron a la carrera, rodearon a los cuatro dejándolos en medio de un anillo de jinetes que los miraban recelosos.

-Boromir hijo de Denethor… que haces aquí- el que parecía el líder, se bajó del corcel a saludar al Gondor- fuiste por una respuesta… pero tu caballo regreso sin jinete- concluyo dándole la mano a su único conocido del grupo, la tensión pareció menguar entre sus compañeros.

-Una historia larga… debo indicar- contesto el Gondor educadamente, aunque sonriendo por su amigo -Venimos del norte… mis amigos y yo… estamos cazando orcos- aclaro.

El gesto antes amigable, se recrudeció observando inquisitivamente a los compañeros y al mismo Gondor con recelo, siendo detectado por los de la comunidad.

-En un principio pensé que eran orcos…- indico el hombre –pero fue una sorpresa que no fue así…- miro por mucho tiempo a Aragorn –hay algo raro en ti…- señalo a heredero de Isildur –y esas ropas que también traen son raras y conocidas- esto llamo la atención de los 4 cazadores pero el hombre continuo -como escaparon de mi vista… son elfos- cuestiono sin quitar la vista a Trancos.

-No…- Boromir corto, atrayendo la vista nuevamente en si –solo uno de nosotros es un elfo… Legolas del reino de los bosques en el distante bosque negro- presento, el susodicho solo inclino un poco la cabeza por cortesía –pero pasamos por Lothlórien y nos acompañan los dones y favores de la dama-

El jinete los miro con asombro, aunque una sonrisa burlona se dibujó desentonando con su mirada endurecida, cuando iba a decir algo un alboroto se escuchó entre sus hombres.

-ARAGORN- alguien grito desde las filas de los jinetes, llamando la atención de todos los que se encontraban en medio –por dios… - unos bruscos movimientos y alguien salió de entre los hombres en caballo.

-EMMA- los rostros de los cuatro cazadores se ilumino con esperanza al ver a su compañera secuestrada, pero les impresiono que esta estuviera forcejeando con un hombre que quería detener el paso pero después de una patada hacia atrás se liberó, llegando hacia ellos –que bueno que estén bien… todos-los abrazo con entusiasmo a cada uno, aunque fue más largo con Boromir quien parecía agradecido por verla a salvo apretando con fuerza su agarre y enterrando su rostro en el cuello de una incómoda salvadora. Gimli le tuvo que dar un golpe en el brazo para que soltara a la rubia, pues ella pidió auxilio al enano ante la muestra de afecto que supero el que ella había hecho a todos.

Aragorn y Legolas sonrieron pues ella estaba en buenas condiciones, aunque estuviera algo sucia con su capa elfica rota y al parecer no traía su chamarra(como ella le llamaba a su extraña ropa) bajo de ella.

Eómer inclino su cabeza ante tremendo saludo, indigno de una dama -Los conoces…- comento con recelo, sabiendo que prácticamente acababa de escapar de su arresto… desvió su mirada ante los hombres que estaban a cargo de la mujer indicándoles que se retiraran de nuevo a su formación.

-Es obvio…- gruño Emma con el mismo recelo cruzándose de brazos, pues a pesar de haber pasado pocos días en sus filas… no habían tenido la oportunidad de volver a dirigirse la mirada aunque la primera impresión no fue buena para ambos.

Arqueo la ceja, pero decidió pasarlo por alto-Todo lo que dijiste es verdad… pero recordare el insulto- exclamo molesto, cuadrándose ante ella que hacía lo mismo… retándolo nuevamente, sus compañeros se vieron extrañados ante la atmosfera… pero sabiendo la actitud de su amiga era evidente que ya tenían algo entre ellos –hay una dama en el bosque dorado… extraños días…- sonrió volviendo el tema, dirigió su mirada al Gondor –pero si ella los protege, entonces quizá sean también echadores de redes y hechiceros- Emma dio un paso en adelante, pero el brazo de Boromir la detuvo aunque en su mirada estaba el desafío hacia el jinete, que parecía divertido por lo explosivo de la chica–y ustedes porque tan callados- ahora dirigió su atención hacia Gimli, Legolas y Aragorn ignorando la intensidad de la mujer molesta.

Gimli en su actitud serena se plantó con fuerza al lado de una Emma que al igual que él, le brillaban los ojos oscuros por la cólera de la insinuación de ser el mal enviado por Galadriel.

-Deme su nombre, señor de caballos y te daré el mío- dijo el enano diplomático, pero con tintes hostiles hacia un hombre curioso por la actitud.

-Los extraños deben de darse a conocer primero…- indico el jinete extrañado –no obstante te diré que me llamo Eómer hijo de Eomund y soy tercer mariscal de la marca de los jinetes- un bufido de Emma ante la presentación con una pisca de burla, hizo que la observara con los ojos entrecerrados mientras los hombres de Rohan murmuraron airadamente, cerrando el círculo y señalando con las lanzas por la falta de respeto de la antes presa.

-te indico Eómer… más respeto para Galadriel- dijo la salvadora mostrándole una sonrisa de medio lado, el enano sonrió orgulloso aunque él hubiera optado por otro tipo de amenaza pero pareció calmar un poco su molestia pues también exigía respeto para alguien hermoso como la dama de Lórien.

Los ojos de Eómer mostraron enojo ante el reto que la mujer le hacía siendo apoyado por el pelirrojo –te rebanaría… pero no suelo lastimar a una dama… aunque sea alguien como tú-

-Ella no está sola- dijo legolas y Gimli, ambos señalando con sus armas al jinete líder, mientras el resto de los hombres también amenazaban al grupo –morirás antes que alcanzaras a golpear- termino el elfo.

Boromir no sabía qué hacer, si soltaba a Emma estaba más que seguro que se iría sobre su amigo pero no podía sostenerlos a todos, al parecer conocer a Eómer no resulto como quería cuando se tienen amigos con carácter fuerte… todo parecía empeorar cuando el jinete comenzó a desenfundar su espada iba a interceder pero Aragorn se le adelanto saltando entre ellos alzando sus manos para que ambos grupos se calmaran… Gimli, Legolas y Emma parecieron entender, ablandando un poco sus gestos amenazantes en cambio el jinete de Rohan se veía todavía receloso de envainar nuevamente su arma.

-Perdón Eómer- grito Trancos –Pero cuando sepas más, entenderás por que has molestado a mis compañeros… no queremos ningún mal para Rohan…- suspiro, al ver que los ojos amenazantes menguaban –oirás nuestra historia antes de atacarnos-

-Lo escuchare… pero ella sigue teniendo cuentas pendientes conmigo- concluyo al bajar su arma, Emma solo volteo los ojos pero fue soltada por Boromir que detecto que no corría peligro con Trancos en medio –además sería prudente que quienes andan de un lado a otro por la marca de los jinetes fueran menos orgullosos en estos días de incertidumbre…- suspiro –dime tu nombre primero-

-Dime a quien sirves…- replico Aragorn, no sabiendo como presentarse… si Trancos o su nombre -¿eres amigo o enemigo de Sauron, el señor oscuro de Mordor?-

-Solo sirvo al señor de la marca, el rey Théoden hijo de Thengel- respondió Eómer –no sirvo al poder del lejano país negro, pero tampoco estamos en guerra con el- miro a Boromir, pues su país parecían estar en la misma situación –hay dificultades ahora en todas nuestras fronteras y estamos amenazados….-un suspiro –en épocas mejores agasajábamos a quienes venían a vernos, pero en este tiempo los extraños no son bien vistos…- miro a la rubia más de los debido –así que… quien eres tu… a quien sirves tu… en nombre de quien estas cazando orcos en nuestras tierras- gruño, ignorando a su amigo Gondor quien parecía estar en otros asuntos que el original por el que abandono sus tierras.

-No sirvo a ningún hombre…- indico Trancos –pero persigo sirvientes de Sauron en cualquier sitio donde los encontremos… - aclaro–además ellos tomaron prisioneros a nuestros amigos…- vio a la rubia –a causa de esto, ninguno estará a salvo de mi espada… pues no estoy desarmado- echo atrás la capa, mostrando su arma que centello orgullosa de ser mostrada, sacándola brillante de Anduril.

Emma estaba sorprendida, aquel hombre que estaba enfrente de ellos empequeñeció ante la actitud nueva de su ahora rey nuevamente… que se presentaba como lo que era heredero de Isildur… cuestionándolo si lo ayudaría o se opondría a él exigiendo que escogiera rápido. La salvadora miro a sus compañeros con la misma expresión de asombro, pues la esencia de Trancos asomo su fuerza y poder de antaño de las majestades de piedra…. Aquellas estatuas que mantenían su porte a pesar de ser antiguos monumentos de grandeza.

Eómer se vio superado por la presencia del antes extraño, dando un paso hacia atrás y bajando los ojos, todos los de la compañía hacían lo mismo pues el respeto era exigente ante alguien de leyenda –días muy extraños son estos en verdad- susurro apenado viendo a Boromir, este le afirmo con la cabeza sonriendo sereno en un silencioso "lo he aceptado" – ¿Qué destino nos traes del norte?- cuestiono directamente.

-El destino de una elección- dijo Aragorn –puedes decirle esto a Théoden hijo de Thengel: Le espera una guerra declarada, con Sauron o contra el- informo, algunas exclamaciones se escucharon entre los hombres de caballo –pero de esto hablaremos después… si la suerte lo permite, yo mismo iré a ver al rey-

Emma se acercó hacia Aragorn, dándole un apretón en el hombro –tenemos que ir por Merry y Pippin- le dijo, el guía la observo dándole una afirmación silenciosa sin cuestionar, después hablarían cuando estuvieran solos.

-Son los amigos que dijiste la vez que nos encontramos- pregunto Eómer, interesado... recordando su encuentro en los bosques de Fangorn.

-Así es Eómer… ellos son Hobbits- suspiro la rubia, su intento de discreción fracaso.

-Hobbits- cuestiono el jinete –que extraño nombre- inclino su cabeza en duda.

-Un nombre extraño para una gente extraña- dijo Gimli –pero son muy queridos… aquí los conocen como medianos- informo.

-Medianos- rio el jinete que estaba al lado de Eómer, aquel que bajo al ser el segundo al mando para apoyar a su líder –son gentecita que aparece en viejas canciones y cuentos infantiles… ¿estamos en un país de leyenda?- cuestiono.

Emma solamente se impresiono, en verdad que sus pequeños amigos tenían razón en decir que no conocían a los de su especie… pero casi rayarlos en leyenda era exagerado.

-El tiempo apura…- dijo el jinete a su líder nuevamente –tenemos que darnos prisa hacia el sur, señor. Dejemos que estas gentes se ocupen en sus propias fantasías o atémoslo para llevarlos al rey-

-NI TE ATREVAS- amenazo Emma más que dispuesta a enfrentarse a quien quisiera volverla amarrar, todavía tenía marcas de lo apretado que se lo habían dejado los orcos –y se nota que no conocen su propio mundo- gruño al fulminar a aquel ahora callado jinete.

Eómer golpeo la espalda de su jinete, pues él estaba impresionado por la actitud de su antes presa… pues nadie más que él, la había enfrentado aquella primera vez –déjame un rato… dile a los eoreds que se junten en el camino y se preparen para cabalgar hasta el Entaguas- ordeno

Emma observo que el jinete se retiró murmurando entre dientes, hablándole al resto dejándolos solos.

-Dama Emma… creo que debe contener su temperamento no todos están acostumbrados a una mujer salvaje- sonrió al grupo, Emma volteo los ojos y Aragorn suspiro derrotado pero la mirada de advertencia del enano, el elfo y el Gondor se clavaron en el –lo siento- se retractó divertido–me pueden decir sus propósitos ya que es evidente que no mienten-

Aragorn prosiguió a contar detalles de su viaje, desde Rivendel (otro lugar de leyenda para el jinete), que el propósito de él era llegar a Minas de Tirith pasando por Moria y Lothlórien (haciendo hincapié en que no volviera a hablar sin saber sobre la dama del lugar) y después que fueron desviados por el ataque de los orcos que los obliga a pasar por Rohan… ocultando el asunto del anillo… pero cuando menciono a Gandalf, indico Eómer que ahora no era bienvenido por el rey por ser siempre el heraldo de acontecimientos extraños… trancos le informo de su muerte, siendo pena para el mismo jinete.

-Nos separamos en Tol Brandir y hemos venido viajando hasta ahora… 4 días- concluyo Trancos

-¿A pie?- exclamo Eómer, viendo a los hombres de la caravana como si fueran dioses.

-Sí, así como nos ves- dijo Aragorn con una sonrisa de orgullo.

-Aragorn hijo de Arathorn…- exclamo –yo te llamaría pies alados ante la hazaña de ustedes mis amigos- comento viéndolos con asombro –como podría ayudarlos- cuestiono.

-Ahora tenemos que buscar a nuestros amigos faltantes…- informo –Pero me alegra saber que ellos se pusieron a salvo gracias a ustedes agregando que custodiaron a Emma hacia nosotros-

-En verdad lamento no haber dejado que la dama Emma buscara a esos medianos… pero en ese entonces me pareció sospechoso que una mujer estuviera en medio del campo de batalla…- indico –aunque me insulto… eso no podía ser pasado por alto…- sonrió ante un bufido de la rubia –pero puedo perdonarlo ya que parece ser parte de su grupo- informo.

-No pagan tributo a Sauron- cuestiono Gimli, no podía quedarse con la duda aunque el hombre fuera bueno con ellos, solo era la mínima parte del reino.

-Nunca- dijo Eómer con la mirada llena de rencor –hace años el señor del país negro deseo comprarnos caballos a buen precio, pero negamos al saber que los empleaban mal… pero entonces mandaron orcos a saquearnos eligiendo siempre los negros… desde entonces odio a esas criaturas- acepto –aunque en este momento nuestra preocupación es Saruman… se ha declarado señor de todos estos territorios y desde hace varios meses estamos en guerra- suspiro –ha reclutado orcos y jinetes de lobos cerrando los caminos de El paso y así imposibilitando que nos asalten desde el este o el oeste- gruño –es un viejo astuto con muchos disfraces, dicen que anda de aquí a allá encapuchado y envuelto en una capa… parecido a Gandalf- otro suspiro –pero si vienes a casa del rey, lo veras por ti mismo ¿no quieres venir?¿Es vana mi esperanza de que hayan sido enviados para ayudarme en estas dudas y aprietos?- miro a los hombres.

-Iremos cuando podamos…- índico Boromir –por favor, avisa de mi avistamiento a Minas de Tirith- pidió.

-Bien… porque hay trabajo suficiente para las espadas y quizás también para el hacha del enano y el arco de Legolas, si me perdonan lo que he dicho de la dama del bosque- murmuro Eómer, con algo de esperanza. Aunque ahora Emma se sentía ofendida de ni siquiera ser considerada, pues ni la volteo a mirar cuando menciono "las espadas".

Después de un intercambio leve de palabras, Eómer índico que les prestaría caballos con la promesa que los regresaran aunque sus hombres mostraron desconfianza al préstamo extranjero… sobre todo al enano… accedieron entregándoles uno a cada quien (aunque Legolas y Gimli compartieron uno para gracia del grupo), Legolas se lució nuevamente por su agilidad al montarlo y que el caballo que consideraban arisco se mostraba dócil bajo su mando. Aragorn con un caballo de pelaje gris oscuro, Boromir uno color café mientras a Emma uno en color blanco moteado de café.

-Adiós y que encuentren a sus amigos- grito Eómer –vuelvan rápido y que juntas brillen nuestras espadas-

-Vendremos- indico Aragorn.

-A mi regreso…- dijo Gimli –el asunto de la dama Galadriel no está todavía claro… aún tengo que enseñarte el lenguaje de cortesía hacia la belleza- amenazo.

-Ya veremos- se burló Eómer –se han visto tantas cosas extrañas que aprender a alabar la belleza de una dama bajo los amables hachazos de un enano no parecerá mucha maravilla- sonrió –hasta luego Dama Emma y que a su regreso sea más delicada-

-Gracias Eómer… considerare tu sugerencia- dijo la rubia con infinito sarcasmo, dando la media vuelta comenzando su cabalgata ignorando deliberadamente al mariscal que rio divertido.

-Eómer… por favor no hagas eso- Boromir intercedió, dándole una mirada severa al ahora extrañado jinete.

Los jinetes se marcharon con rapidez, estando solos decidieron platicar de lo sucedido con Emma… esta les dijo todo con lujo de detalle… como fue el método salvaje de curación, sus comidas agregando su condición de carga hasta llegar al punto de escape.

-Perdí la consciencia…- dijo Emma con un suspiro al terminar su relato de todo el secuestro –no pude ir por Merry y Pippin… estarán preocupados- suspiro.

-Estás hablando en serio Emma…- Legolas murmuro –decidiste enfrentar tu sola a los orcos para que ellos escaparan… fue suerte que llegaran Eómer a apoyarte-

La salvadora se encogió de hombros –creo que sí, tengo mucha suerte- sonrió victoriosa ante sus amigos silenciosos y asombrados.

-En verdad lamento por lo que pasaste Emma… si yo no hubiera…- Boromir se encogió, soltando un suspiro recordando como fue el que se la llevaron.

-No fue tu culpa… eran muchos- afirmo Emma… Legolas, Gimli y Aragorn decidieron adelantarse para dejarlos solos… algo extraño para la salvadora pero no le intereso.

-También ofrezco una disculpa por lo que te dije… yo en verdad no lo sentía- El Gondor clavo sus ojos en los de su compañera, con una sinceridad demoledora siendo apreciado por la misma.

Emma sonrió –no hay problema… entiendo que fue por el anillo… así que asunto olvidado- murmuro –también Frodo me lo dijo… tampoco te culpa- aclaro al ver lo decaído de su compañero.

Boromir con un peso menos encima, saco algo de su capa, entregándoselo –estaba roto… pero ya lo he reparado… no lo vuelvas a perder- en su mano deposito el collar que la dama Galadriel le había dado, hasta ese entonces Emma lo había recordado –también tu espada-

-Gracias Boromir, seria inconveniente que ande desarmada en esta aventura- dijo en broma al ahora mejor Gondor –es bueno que estés de vuelta… y sin la tentación de una joya-

Llegaron al lugar donde Emma recordaba haber dejado a los hobbits, todavía con la marca del fuego que ella aplico en defensa… pero el sol estaba declinando decidiendo acampar, pues no querían retar al mítico bosque en la noche ante las quejas de la salvadora, pero obedeciendo a regañadientes.

-Bien… entonces…- la salvadora se vio ella misma con asco, alzo ambas manos y una nube morada la envolvió, cambiándose las ropas –voy mejorando en esto- sus botas negras, jeans, chamarra con una mejorada Capa elfica (con su dije que le regreso Aragorn de sus pistas, aunque lastimosamente su pistola no tuvo suerte).

-Así que ese es tu método para los cambios de ropa- dijo impresionado Boromir el resto tenía el mismo gesto, ante el nuevo guardarropa y limpieza de su amiga nunca se lo habían preguntado antes.

-Si… no podía hacer mi magia enfrente de esos jinetes… quiero dejar en factor sorpresa- sonrió victoriosa guiñándole un ojo al Gondor de complicidad –aunque hubiera deseado quemar la que traía… la esencia de orco la odiare el resto de mi vida- hiso una mueca de asco, provocando risas en sus compañeros.

Emma se dejó caer entre Aragorn y Boromir, con unas cobijas que ellos habían traído extras (pues su mochila quedo olvidada en ese punto de separación)… dispuesta a dormir, Legolas también cercas mientras a Gimli le tocaba la guardia (después de una advertencia que no hiciera nada a los arboles ante una amenaza de Fangorn)… y como en días no sentía, durmió en tranquilidad aunque estuvieran cerca de ese bosque misterioso pues ahora estaba con sus colegas.

Entre sueños comenzó a ver a Gandalf, algo extraño… un sentimiento cálido la envolvió, ya empezaba a acostumbrarse a que sus sueños fueran sin sentido después de su "regreso" a casa ficticio… pero lo veía tan real… de repente un movimiento la saco de su descanso, viendo con pereza a Aragorn de pie diciendo estupideces pues no tenía la intención de ponerle atención, necesitaba dormir, removiéndose para retomar lo pendiente. Pero Boromir le susurro algo que tampoco puso atención, pues gruño en respuesta.

-LOS CABALLOS- grito Legolas, ahora provocando que la salvadora se levantara rápidamente dándole un cabezazo a Boromir que al parecer estaba inclinado hacia ella nuevamente.

-MIERDA BOROMIR- dijo por los cielos, al taparse el área afectada por aquel golpe… su frente le palpitaba… en verdad que su amigo tenía la cabeza dura…. Pensó con frustración.

-Por los reyes… Emma casi me rompes la nariz- se quejó el Gondor.

-Pero no lo hice…- contrataco la salvadora –además que hacías invadiendo mi espacio-

-Trataba de despertarte sin que te asustaras- suspiro el capitán de Gondor en respuesta, ahora era observado con duda –había un señor aquí… y ahora estamos sin caballos- resumió.

Entonces la rubia se puso a analizar la situación, y en efecto ya no tenían caballos pero parecía que su discusión aliviano el ambiente, pues eran víctimas de unos ojos divertidos de sus compañeros.

-Bueno… ya no tenemos caballos- dijo Aragorn al fin, después de la escena provocada por sus amigos –partiremos a pie y continuaremos a pie-

-Pobres pies- dijo Gimli –pero no podemos comernos los pies y caminar al mismo tiempo- hecho leña al fuego y se dejó caer apesumbrado.

-Hace pocas horas no querías montar un caballo de Rohan- dijo Legolas riendo.

-Creo que nuestro amigo odia más caminar que a los caballos - Emma se unió a la burla, sin levantarse de su lugar… para nada asustada, probablemente por el sueño tranquilizador que tuvo.

-Todavía puede llegar a ser un verdadero Jinete- se unió Boromir, con la nariz roja por el golpe recibido.

Aragorn estaba feliz de que todos estuvieran bien a pesar de esa interrupción de sueño, extrañaba los discursos de Emma pero faltaban los hobbits para completar "la comunidad" nuevamente.

-Creo que el viejo era Saruman…- dijo Gimli recordando las palabras de Eómer e ignorando que era víctima de burlas pues ya se las regresaría.

-Bien velare ahora un rato, Gimli… tengo la necesidad de pensar que de dormir- dijo Aragorn.

Emma suspiro, dejándose caer nuevamente aunque ahora Gimli ocupaba el lugar de Trancos, posiblemente mañana le vería el lado negativo de no tener caballos… pero sería mañana, se tapó los ojos con su mano dispuesta a descansar.

XXXXX

-Estoy helado hasta los huesos- se quejó Gimli al levantarse, con un alba dándoles la bienvenida a un día que sería dedicado a la búsqueda.

-Es un milagro que no nos congeláramos… - se unió apesumbrado Emma, viendo con rencor sus cobijas –aunque era más mi sueño que el levantarme a calentarme-

Se unieron a un desayuno ligero… pues no tenían mucho con que hacer uno bueno, con platicas amenas hasta que la luz los alumbro para rastrear a sus pequeños amigos.

-Me incomoda que un viejo ande merodeándonos- susurro Boromir al acomodar las pocas pertenencias para partir.

-Debo decir que estaría más feliz que hubiera huellas de botas- Gimli declaro.

-Como eso te haría más feliz- cuestiono Legolas.

-Creo que porque así sabríamos que estamos luchando con alguien y no con algo- contesto Emma.

-Los caballos se fueron aterrorizados… - el enano tuvo un escalofrió.

-No creo… yo más bien supondría que se fueron alegres- intervino el elfo con seriedad.

Emma le arqueo una ceja –ahora también tienes habilidades con los animales- le cuestiono, recibiendo una sonrisa orgullosa de su rubio amigo –me quejaba del multiusos de Aragorn…- señalo a su amigo delante de ellos que estaba agachado –pero creo que tú tienes infinitas modalidades-

-Hay algo que no puedan hacer los de tu especie- se unió a la cuestión Boromir.

-Volar- contesto con un aire depresivo, bastante real para sus compañeros.

-Bien… no estábamos hablando de las infinitas cualidades de nuestro amigo…- intervino el pelirrojo –estábamos hablando de un anciano merodeándonos como ave de rapiña-

Trancos se encontraba analizando al pie de los árboles en aquella entrada al bosque –creo que ya tenemos una pista fija- indico a sus compañeros que seguían debatiendo la existencia o no del viejo blanco.

-Bien a enfrentar lo que sea que nos prepare el bosque de Fangorn- dijo Emma carente de emoción

-Adelante como dijo nuestra dama salvaje- Aragorn se puso de pie, riendo a sus amigos.

Emma bufo, entrecerrando sus ojos –sigue por ese camino Aragorn… y tendrás otra marquita en tu labio- amenazo ante un divertido heredero.

Ingresaron al bosque que se abría majestuoso, Emma se dejó impresionar por el tamaño de los arboles… acaso todos los bosques de este mundo tenia imponente vegetación… gruesos troncos y lejanas copas –este bosque es por demás antiguo- razono la salvadora, ya que parecía que detenían el paso para encontrar otro rastro… del cual corría a cuenta de Trancos nuevamente –y no sé si me expresare bien… pero se siente triste o enojado- frunció el ceño –se me están pegando tus formas de expresar Legolas- se quejó.

-Y creo que no es todo…- sonrió el elfo ante la queja de su amiga –pues al igual que tu siento la tensión que genera a mis alrededores los arboles… - miro hacia arriba, como queriéndolos leer –eso sin contar que otro punto que detectaste es que en verdad este bosque es tan antiguo… que me siento joven… un sentimiento que no había tenido desde que empecé mi viaje con niños como ustedes-

-Cuántos años tienes…- Emma inclino su cabeza hacia su compañero que parecía divertido por la cuestión.

-Ese no es el punto…- Gimli gruño al cruzarse de brazos –si este bosque está enojado… YO NO LES HICE NADA- se quejó viendo con un rostro de disculpa al árbol más cercano.

-Creo que no les importara…- Boromir soltó un largo suspiro –les han hecho daño y somos los más accesibles si llegaran a querer desquitarse-

-En serio que tu habilidad para asustar gente… era lo único que no extrañaba de ti- Emma le dio un breve golpe al Gondor.

-Yo podría ser feliz en este bosque… en otros tiempos de paz- Legolas dijo con aire ausente.

-Se nota que así hubiera sido…- Gimli le sonrió – eres un elfo de bosque, son siempre gente rara pero me reconfortas…- se acercó a su amigo –a donde tu vayas, yo también iré-

-Igual me apunto a sus aventuras- Boromir se acercó al grupo, se había perdido de tanto a causa del anillo que no perdería la amistad de sus compañeros –Pero ten el arco bien dispuesto, tu Gimli el hacha suelta y yo con mi espada lista… no para usarla contra los arboles- aclaro con prisa, viendo a los arboles como si estos fueran a saltarle encima –es solo por si el hombre viejo nos ataca desprevenidos-

-Tu Emma… que sería del viaje sin la dama salvaje de nuestro grupo- Gimli le sonrió, pero el gesto de su amiga le borro la alegría.

-Yo no los puedo prometer seguir con ustedes…- Emma suspiro –ya se los había dicho… no Legolas, Gimli- miro a sus amigos.

-Storybrook- recito el elfo con algo de tristeza, recordando su plática en Lothlórien.

Boromir no sabía que decir, habían hablado de eso la primera noche en Lothlórien pero no ondearon en el tema más de lo debido.

Siguieron su camino, ingresando a más profundidad de aquel tenso bosque, siempre detrás de Aragorn que buscaba pistas a seguir. El crujir de las hojas le quitaba silencio al grupo, cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos, encontraron un rio el cual tomaban de guía razonando que los hobbits se mantendrían cerca.

Llegaron a un punto donde dejaron la orilla del agua al no detectar más huellas, llegando al fin hacia una extrema abrupto de la colina de Barbol y observaron la pared de piedra con aquellos toscos escalones que llevaban a la elevada saliente.

-Siempre tienen este tipos de construcciones abandonadas- se quejó Emma, recordando varias ruinas en el punto donde se separó la comunidad… nadie le contesto.

-Hay que subir y mirar un poco alrededor- legolas se adelantaba –necesito saborear un aire mas libre- fue el primero, siendo seguido por sus compañeros, Aragorn siempre atento a su alrededor al ser el último.

El bosque parecía más triste desde ese punto de vista de Emma, la altura también le asentaba bien… llego a pensar que se estaba convirtiendo en elfo amante de los arboles al saber incómodamente que entendía los sentimientos de su amigo.

-Podría asegurar que los hobbits subieron aquí…- indico Trancos como siempre analizando el suelo –pero hay otras huellas… que no entiendo- frunció el ceño.

-Ojala que desde aquí podríamos ver algo que nos ayudara a saber a dónde se han ido- dijo preocupado Boromir, recibiendo consuelo de Gimli… pues el Gondor también se sentía responsable por los hobbits.

Emma se dedicó a observar, Aragorn se plantó a su lado ambos analizando algo que les fuera de provecho (aunque la rubia debía aceptar que la vista de su guía era mejor que la de ella).

-No los hubiera dejado solos… tendría que haberme resistido a ese arresto del jinete de caballos- susurro la rubia a su compañero de vista.

-Fue lo mejor que hiciste Emma…- Aragorn le puso una mano en su hombro –si no, ahora nosotros estaríamos sin esperanzas… buscando a ciegas su bienestar- le sonrió serenamente, compresivo.

Un suspiro se le escapó a la rubia –no puedo hacer más que torturarme con lo que hubiera sido- acepto apenada.

-No te tortures… Emma…- le dijo con sabiduría su guía –no me hagas repetirte que fue lo mejor que hiciste… además solo hubieras empeorado tu relación con los caballeros de Rohan… sería un inconveniente- con voz calmada le dio un suave apretón en su hombro.

-Parece que nuestros pequeños amigos desaparecieron- Legolas se les unió.

-Estarán bien… esos Hobbits siempre se las arreglan para sorprendernos- Gimli también se acercó, admirando el panorama.

-Ojala Gimli… ojala- Boromir soltó un suspiro –hemos venido a un lugar donde ni siquiera estaba planeado venir-

-Y Tampoco deseábamos Venir- señalo Gimli.

-Creo que no soy la única que se tortura con lo que hubiera sido- se rio Emma, Trancos negó divertido ante la plática de sus colegas de caza.

-MIREN- señalo Legolas alarmado, dirigiendo su vista hacia un punto.

-Mirar que- cuestiono Gimli, entrecerrando sus ojos para tratar de ver.

-Allí en los arboles- insistió.

-No tenemos ojos de elfo- se quejó Boromir.

-Sera que algún día este hombre elfo se dará cuenta que somos normales…- susurro Emma a Aragorn, pero este también estaba concentrado en cierto punto –cierto… aquí yo y Boromir somos los normales- se dijo a sí misma.

-Hay que hablar más bajo- dijo Legolas –allá abajo en el bosque, en el camino por donde hemos venido… pasando de árbol en árbol- puntualizo.

Entonces la salvadora puso más atención, sus ojos mostraron asombro al ver que efectivamente había alguien no muy lejos. Parecía un anciano andrajoso que caminaba con dificultad, apoyándose en una vara tosca… pero ella sentía una presencia aplastante que la alarmo pero no sabía porque no sentía peligro.

-Tu arco legolas… tiéndelo y prepárate- dijo Gimli, a su lado Boromir también desenfundaba su arma.

Pero el elfo parecía incapaz de señalar al anciano, Emma dio un paso adelante dispuesta a acercarse más.

-Que haces Emma…- lo detuvo Gimli.

-Es un anciano… que tal si es alguien inocente- se quejó la salvadora.

-Un inocente anciano que nos estaba siguiendo- Boromir también apoyaba al enano.

-Legolas y Emma tienen razón…- Aragorn mortalmente serio intervino –no podemos tirar así sobre un viejo, de improviso y sin provocación, aun dominados por el miedo y la duda-

Emma iba a replicar que no tenía miedo, pero la velocidad con la que repentinamente se acercó el anciano hacia el pie de la pared provoco que se tragara una maldición… el silencio se hiso –QUIEN ERES VIEJO- exigió la salvadora con aplomo y molestia.

Sus compañeros simplemente saltaron por el grito repentino de su compañera, rompiendo la atmosfera misteriosa que provocaba el intruso.

El anciano simplemente hiso el ademan de voltear hacia ellos, aunque la capucha y el sombrero le ensombrecía las facciones manteniéndolo siempre oculto de los ojos de la comunidad aunque se podía asegurar que tenía ojos penetrantes –QUE QUIEN ERES- volvió a repetir la salvadora, extrañando su pistola pues sería una buena amenaza fundamentada.

El viejo pareció sonreír –Feliz encuentro en verdad… amigos míos- dijo en voz dulce –Deseo que hablemos… bajaran o subiré yo- cuestiono como quien no quiere la cosa.

Emma arqueo una ceja, al parecer su cuestión fue desechada pero no tuvo tiempo de volver a exigir que se identificara cuando el anciano comenzó a subir.

-NO- grito Gimli –Detenlo Legolas- se dirigió a su amigo.

-Dije que quería hablar- replico el anciano, al parecer siempre pendiente de los discursos de la comunidad –así que retiren sus armas- ordeno.

Pareciera que todos no tenían voluntad, porque hasta el mismo enano bajo su hacha… Emma se plantó enfrente dispuesta a recibir a ese "anciano" que parecía más hábil subiendo que ella misma hace unos momentos.

El anciano llego, pero fue recibido por los gestos amenazantes de una rubia –vaya… creo que no todos creen en mi palabra…- dijo placentero –Feliz encuentro… repito- dijo al acercarse, para nada preocupado por la atmosfera prácticamente oscura de la mujer –que traen a estar regiones… un elfo, dos hombres, un enano y una hermosa mujer- comento casual –todos vestidos de manera elfica-

-Nos hablas como si fueras de aquí- indico Aragorn que era afectado por lo que sea que el anciano les estuviera haciendo, pareciera que su compañera era inmune un alivio para ellos–es usted residente- cuestiono.

-No…- dijo el anciano –eso demandaría muchas vidas de estudio… vengo aquí de cuando en cuando- acepto con un suspiro.

-Entonces quien es- demando Emma poniendo sus manos en la cadera, una posición bastante intimidadora para Aragorn.

El anciano soltó una sonrisa, que extrañamente parecía familiar –Me gustaría su historia… sus motivos de estar aquí…- paro un momento, la salvadora sintió que la miraba a ella –en cuanto a mi nombre… todavía no lo han adivinado…- pregunto –lo han escuchado antes, me parece. Pero que me pueden decir de ustedes- termino una cuestión.

Emma volteo los ojos ante tanto rodeo del tema, su paciencia no era mucha así que se dispuso a acercarse con paso pesado demostrando su molestia ante un anciano que pareció divertido por su acción… sus compañeros volvían a tener la libertad de movimiento, porque todos tomaron sus armas dispuestos a atacar –no puede ser- susurro la salvadora al llegar solo un paso de distancia a ese viejo que pareció mostrar su verdadera altura, para ella ya no era secreto su identidad.

-EMMA- gritaron todos sin ser escuchados, tratando de llegar hasta ella con sus armas amenazando al viejo… este pareció reaccionar con velocidad, levantando su vara desarmando a todos los hombres… dejo a un lado sus harapos mostrando una vestidura tan blanca que podía dejarlos ciegos.

-¡Mithrandir!- exclamo Legolas con asombro. Ante ellos su otro guía, con sus cabellos tan blancos y ropas que podían rivalizar con la blanca nieve agregando una presencia aún más cálida que la conocida.

Pero el sollozo de alguien detuvo todo asombro, pues ante ellos Emma temblaba encorvada enfrente de la figura brillante, para nada afectada por lo que pudo incomodar la repentina blancura.

-No llores mi querida Emma- susurro consolador el anciano, abrazándola con un instinto protector y paternal.

-Cómo quieres que no llore…- dijo Emma enojada pero con voz entre cortada, sin romper ese abrazo tan cálido como el de sus padres –te vimos caer… te creímos perdido… HASTA LE DI UN PUÑETAZO A ARAGORN- exclamo, soltando el abrazo –ahora vienes aquí como si nada… haciéndola de emoción… NO ME DIGAS QUE NO LLORE- exploto, sus lágrimas adornaban sus mejillas, el anciano negó y se volvió a acercar, envolviéndola nuevamente.

Gimli estaba de rodillas, viendo al anciano como si fuera la primera vez, Boromir también soltaba su arma no sabía si impactarse porque su fuerte amiga llorara o porque ante ellos un muerto les sonreía.

-Gandalf- susurro Aragorn, acercándose hacia su amigo.

-Antes me llamaban así- dijo el anciano al soltar a la salvadora, dándole un apretón al heredero de Isildur –creo que pueden seguir llamándome de esa forma- sonrió cálidamente, se acercó a los otros tocando la cabeza del afectado enano.

-Mithrandir… Gandalf- Legolas todavía saboreaba las palabras incrédulo.

-Y nosotros que pensamos que eras Saruman…- dijo el enano parándose –Insulto que te hemos dado viejo amigo- sonrió.

-Pero es que ahora eres blanco- Boromir por fin encontró su voz, mientras una sonrisa también le adornaba sus duros gestos.

-Soy lo que Saruman debido de haber sido…- aclaro el anciano –así que es normal su desconfianza Gimli-

Emma soltó todo el aire que parecía que contenía, se secó con la capucha sus lágrimas que eran de felicidad –creo que la cicatriz en tu boca fue sin razón- le dijo al montaraz que se encontraba a su lado.

-No lo fue…- contesto Aragorn –porque esto quedo como un recordatorio para mi… de lo fuerte que es la joya de nuestra comunidad-

La salvadora se sorprendió por lo dicho –supongo que estas lagrimas desentonan con mi fortaleza… no volveré a llorar-

-Llorar por una alegría nunca es debilidad...- le informo trancos –y te aseguro que nadie de aquí deseamos que derrames ninguna lagrima de tristeza…- un voto que hiso al ver la escena con Galadriel, donde la vio derrumbarse aunque nadie más lo sabe ni la misma salvadora

-Hablas por todos- dijo con burla, no sabiendo como contestar.

-Hablo por todos… no lloraras por esos motivos si nosotros podemos evitarlo- le dio una palmada reconfortante.

La salvadora lo vio con agradecimiento, no sabiendo de donde saco tremendo juramento… típico de un caballero… pensó divertida, nunca se había sentido tan protegida solo en casa con su familia… temiendo que esto acabara –Gracias- le dijo honestamente al hombre delante de ella.

-Emma…- llamo Gandalf a la salvadora, que estaba junto con el antes solitario guía –tengo algo para ti…-

-No solo regresas de la muerte… sino que vienes con todo y regalo- dijo Emma burlona al acercarse a un igual divertido mago.

Gandalf la miro con orgullo, pero su gesto se puso serio –tienes una decisión que tomar mi querida Emma… piénsalo… no es necesario que sigas nuestro camino- le indico, al sacar algo de su túnica blanca –yo que te envolví en todo esto sin tu consentimiento no tengo porque arrastrarte más lejos de este bosque- este punto no sabían la mayoría de la comunidad aunque juraron escuchar alguna vez a Frodo mencionárselo al mago.

La salvadora iba a replicar con algo ingenioso, pero al ver que su antes protector abría su palma mostrando un objeto que creyó imposible volver a ver, sus palabras murieron con rapidez, al igual que el color abandonaba su rostro–una habichuela mágica- dijo en susurro.

-Ir con nosotros… o regresar a casa- el mago ahora blanco le indico, el resto de la comunidad sentía que el tiempo se había congelado… podría la separación estar más cerca de lo que ellos pensaron...

Emma miraba ese objeto como esperando que desapareciera –como- cuestiono al mago.

-El cómo no importa mi querida Emma…- sonrió el anciano al levantarle la mano depositando aquel frijol mágico en su mano, cerrándolo con cuidado.

-Regresa Emma…- Aragorn sentía la indecisión de su amiga –regresa y no te preocupes por nosotros… - la salvadora lo observo con duda, este le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Como no preocuparme por ustedes…- dijo Emma frunciendo el ceño, pero no enojada por las palabras de sabiduría extrañamente de alguien que pareciera ser algunos años mayor que ella sino que tenía enfrente la oportunidad para regresar, el motivo por el que lloro con Galadriel –yo en otro tiempo me hubiera ido sin replicar…- dijo a la comunidad atenta –de hecho sobre todo en los pleitos que teníamos al inicio de la incursión…- señalo, algunos rieron por el recordatorio de la tensión inicial donde a veces no se escuchaba la voz de la mujer –o en aquel momento donde Gandalf se fue- miro al anciano con culpa en sus pupilas.

-Entonces vete… vete esta no es tu guerra- indico el Gondor, con algo de tristeza

–Istari Emma… - Legolas le sonrió, indicándole en su forma diplomática que respetarían su decisión… hasta nombrándola con el título otorgado en aquel concilio donde todo empezó.

Emma negó con la cabeza –esto se está volviendo demasiado emotivo chicos…- sonrió burlona hacia sus amigos, que parecían extrañados –mi sentido común me indica que me vaya… que los abandone…- sonrió –no podré ir a las aventuras que Legolas, Gimli y Boromir se prometieron en este bosque y más allá…- recordó la plática que tuvieron al inicio de Fangorn –pero prometí ir a la comarca cuando todo esto termine… tenemos unos hobbits que buscar… y además no podrían sin mí- dijo con sarcasmo, al guardarse aquel frijol en la bolsa de su chaqueta.

-Cierto… no seriamos los mismos sin ti- indico Gimli con una pequeña lagrima escapando por sus ojos –lo siento… el polvo- aclaro para los malos entendidos.

-Bien ya tomaste tu decisión mi querida Emma…- Gandalf soltó un suspiro, los compañeros le daban palmadas a la mujer como su único colega femenino –y sobre los Hobbits no tienen que preocuparse, ellos están a salvo… no se en dónde pero no están en peligro- aclaro para alivio del grupo.

-Bueno un peso menos para la consciencia- dijo Emma en burla.

-Y ustedes que me cuentan… desde Moria claro está- pregunto Gandalf al dirigirse a unas rocas –pero supongo que será una plática larga… porque Fangorn es muy lejos del plan original… además que los hobbits tomaron caminos separados- indico lo poco que sabía.

-Por la forma en la que te desenvolviste en tu regreso… pensé que nos ahorraríamos el resumen de la aventura- se quejó Emma al sentarse al lado de su protector amigo, como en los viejos tiempos.

-Debo decir que tuve que retener mis ansias por preguntarles… pero tenía que saber tu decisión- aclaro el mago.

-Bien… tenemos mucho que contarte- Aragorn se les unió.

-Tanto que aclarar- Legolas se acercó feliz de la vida.

Boromir y Gimli también se acercaron, comenzando el relato de su viaje al cual en mago veía con asombro analizando con sabiduría, sonriendo de vez en cuando sintiéndose orgulloso del desarrollo de su antes protegida Emma.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Que les parecio, un capitulo lleno de reencuentros y por fin una manera de regresar a su mundo aunque ahora Emma esta decidida a apoyar por propia decisión, David y Nieves estarían orgullosos de ella.


	13. Chapter 13

Las Torres 13: Vientos de guerra

Flashback:

En el país de nunca jamás, Regina caminaba detrás de Emma, observándola de manera estricta –inténtalo una vez más- exigió.

-Ya lo intente Regina…- se quejó la salvadora dejándose caer pesadamente hacia atrás, con la hierba húmeda característica de ese tipo de selva –ya es suficiente con que produzca fuego- razono.

-Supongo que tienes razón… con fuego se arregla todo- dijo incrédula la reina antes malvada –que tal si en algún momento se necesitan armas… o convocarte ropa- cuestiono.

-Por la ropa no hay problema… usare la misma hasta que se rompa- dijo sarcástica, señalando sus ropas desgastadas –y en cuanto a las armas… por favor Regina, te tenemos a ti… y probablemente a Gold- sonrió como si fuera la solución universal de todos sus problemas –eso sin contar mi habilidad de fuego-

Regina negó fervientemente –tanto potencial mágica… desperdiciado en ti-

Emma solo volteo los ojos –no creo verme en la necesidad de depender de mi magia… no soy como ustedes Regina…- se paró con confianza en su rostro –yo puedo arreglármelas sola… - se encuadro dándole la espalda.

-Ya veremos si no te arrepientes… llegara el momento en que recordaras mis palabras- dijo Regina al unirse con el resto del grupo.

XXXXX

Después del encuentro con aquel mago antes gris, ahora con ellos Gandalf el Blanco… enviado de Galadriel, a la cual se le había otorgado la misión de entregarle la habichuela mágica a la salvadora haciendo portador de la noticia al mago, para sorpresa de la misma Swan, que lo escuchaba incrédulo de su versión de los hechos.

Nadie cuestiono acerca de su procedencia, parecía que la comunidad se conformaba con que su despedida se atrasaría y con la idea que Storybrook es un lugar lejano e incapaz de visitarlo cualquier habitante de la tierra media… algo que le agrado a la misma salvadora, respetando los secretos sin cuestionar.

Ahora todos habían abandonado los cobijos de Fangorn, decidiendo dar apoyo al rey de Rohan… los caballos regresaron, para fortuna de Gimli… ahora Emma compartía su medio de transporte con Boromir, ya que por el regreso del mago faltaba uno.

Los días se hicieron cortos, las noches más frías… descansaron lo necesario y hasta el límite del cansancio, Gimli en una ocasión estuvo a punto de caer del caballo pero el mago blanco lo evito.

Emma soportaba como podía, no se iba a dar el lujo de flaquear ahora que había prometido aguantar hasta el final… sus amigos admiraban su resistencia. Delante de ellos iba coronando como siempre sus ahora dos guías seguido de Legolas con Gimli al lado de ellos.

-MIREN- exclamo Gandalf a todos sus cansados compañeros de caravana, delante de ellos se erguían las montañas del sur. Herbazales se extendían por todo el perímetro de cada loma, varios valles todavía borrosos y oscuros que la luz del alba no había tocado aun.

-Excelente… - gruño Emma con un gran bostezo, dando un poco de gracia a su compañero de caballo.

-Que ves Legolas- pregunto el Mago, con su energía jovial para nada afectado por el intensivo viaje (al igual que el elfo).

Emma estaba atenta, pues más que nada su instinto policiaco le exigía eso… pronto conocería a su primer rey entre los hombres en aquel mundo. Había notado que tendría que mostrar todo su aplomo para no ser subestimada, ganarse la confianza y no ser tratada como una princesa… su primer obstáculo para ella.

Continuaron su camino de manera silenciosa, admirando el panorama mientras Aragorn y Gandalf relataban la historia de ese país agregando que los residentes no hablaban lengua común…. Atravesando ríos, serpenteando por las calles pedregosas… el viento soplaba con tranquilidad, Emma podía relajarse sintiendo el viento en su cabello no tan corto pero todavía estaba lejos de llegar a cualquiera de sus compañeros de caravana.

XXXXX

Llegaron al fin a las grandes murallas, con sus enormes puertas de Edoras que eran batidas por el viento… era la primera vez que la salvadora admiraba una estructura hecha por el hombre… ya que había tenido la oportunidad de ver ciudades elficas y enanas… tenía un aire a la edad media de su mundo eso agregando que también le recordaba al bosque encantado. Con sus construcciones de piedra y soldados en guardia.

Muchos hombres los recibieron con sus túnicas de malla que enseguida se pudieron de pie y les cerraron el camino con las lanzas…

Emma escucho que les gritaban algo, pero como se lo había dicho Gandalf y Aragorn era otro idioma… parecían bastante sorprendidos, aun así no se mostraron amables y echaban miradas sombrías al mago que ahora vestía sus harapos grises ocultando su nueva túnica blanca.

-Nadie que no sepa nuestro idioma es bienvenido- por fin hablo el guardia en el idioma entendible para la gente común como la salvadora –nadie es bienvenido aquí en tiempos de guerra a menos que sean de Mundburgo en el país de Gondor-

-Entonces no hay problema…- intervino Boromir –yo soy Boromir hijo de Denethor de Minas de Tirith- avanzo un poco, poniéndose al lado de Aragorn, observando al guardia que empequeñeció

-Y el resto… quienes son- replico el otro guardia, no accediendo con facilidad –nunca habíamos visto unos jinetes tan extraños con caballos arrogantes…- observo a la chica detrás del Gondor –y menos acompañados con una doncella con vestimentas de hombre…- los miro desaprobatoriamente –lo siento señor Boromir hijo de Denethor… pero a excepción de usted… el resto no tiene permitido el ingreso- se plantó fuertemente, Emma maldijo entre dientes ante su "vestimenta" mencionada con algo de vergüenza pero se contuvo de bajarse y enseñarle a esos guardias algo de respeto.

-Ellos son mis amigos… amigos de Gondor- replico el capitán cuadrándose en su caballo, echando su mejor mirada intimidadora –y por la dama Emma le indico que muestre sus respetos como caballero que es- ordeno exigente, la salvadora le susurro un "gracias".

-Pero él es uno de los Mearas… si los ojos no nos engañan…- el otro guardia fue en auxilio de su ahora callado compañero de puerta señalando a Gandalf, Emma bufo detrás del serio Gondor –no será un mago… algún espía de Saruman…- se cuadro –pueden estar bajo algún encantamiento señor Boromir hijo de Denethor… o hasta alguna fabricación ilusoria- razono.

-No somos Fantasmas, no se engañen- Aragorn también dijo –Estos caballos son de ustedes, Eómer Tercer mariscal de la marca nos los presto hace dos días… los traemos de vuelta como se los prometimos…- aclaro –No ha vuelto Eómer y no ha anunciado nuestra llegada- cuestiono.

Emma pudo asegurar que el gesto de esos exigentes guardias se asomó una sombra de preocupación ante la mención del mariscal.

-De Eómer nada puedo decir- intercedió el guardia –si lo que me contaron es cierto, es casi seguro que Théoden estará enterado- suspiro –Quizá algo se sabía de su llegada… no hace más de dos noches lengua de serpiente vino a decirnos que por voluntad de Théoden no se permitiría la entrada de los extranjeros-

Emma sintió el cambio de humor del mago a su lado (pues encabezaba la cuadrilla que platicaba con los guardias) a la mención de ese individuo con mote ridículo.

-¿Lengua de serpiente?- gruño Gandalf –no venimos a ver a ese lengua de serpiente… sino al mismísimo señor de la marca- fulmino a los incomodos hombres –tengo prisa ¿irán o no a decir que hemos venido?- cuestiono demandante

-Si iré- el guardia comento lentamente, como no sabiendo que hacer ante tremendos ojos fulminantes de los tres jinetes enfrente de el –presentare a Boromir hijo de Denethor… pero que diré de ti…- se dirigía al mago –pareces viejo y cansado, pero yo diría que es solo una finta-

-Solo di que Gandalf ha regresado- comento el viejo –También con nosotros, Aragorn hijo de Arathorn heredero de reyes que va a Mundburgo…- señalo al otro jinete que inclino su cabeza, sin abandonar su porte estricto –Legolas el príncipe elfo del bosque negro…- ahora el rubio adelantaba su caballo dándose a mostrar con la misma cortesía –Gimli el enano…- el pelirrojo gruño en presentación, detrás del elfo –y por último la doncella de nuestra caravana Emma-

-Raros nombres… pero informare como me piden y veremos cuál es la voluntad de nuestro señor- dijo el guardia –esperen aquí y les traeré la respuesta- desapareció.

-Omitiste lo de Istari- Emma le susurro a Gandalf, pues pensó que la presentaría de la forma tan educada como aquella vez en el concilio.

-Tu misma lo dijiste Emma… factor sorpresa- indico el mago sonriente –además creo que hay algunos que saben de tu existencia y mejor callarlo ahora que pienso que cierto traidor tiene espías en el lugar- le susurro.

Ahora todos pensaron más profundamente el hecho de esa verdad que parecía olvidada… por qué el secuestro de Emma por los orcos… en cambio Gandalf si lo pensó bien cuando se lo dijeron en Fangorn, Saruman tiene interés en su protegida aunque ya la identificaron, era mejor omitir su presentación como miembro mágico.

La salvadora por su parte suspiro, mejor para ella… aunque tuvo que detenerse de burlar ante las presentaciones… era necesario decir de quien eran hijos en cada formalidad… se pensó divertida, pero sería otro momento que guardaría para burlarse de sus amigos en privado.

Al cabo de un rato, el guardia volvió –seguirme- índico –Théoden les permite la entrada… pero en el umbral cualquier arma que lleven aunque sea una vara… los centinelas las cuidaran-

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par para los "invitados", estos entraron marchando en fila detrás del guía por un camino ancho recubierto de piedras talladas, que ahora subía serpenteando o trepaba en cortos tramos de escalones bien dispuestos. Eran observados por ojos curiosos y como siempre la fémina del grupo era el centro de toda atención, por su esencia que rivalizaba con cualquiera de esa caravana… hasta el mismo Boromir se dio cuenta de eso, provocándole una sonrisa por ese detalle que no había analizado antes.

Llegaron por fin a la cresta de la colina donde vieron allí una plataforma alta que se elevaba por encima de una terraza verde donde se tenía una fuente al pie esa construcción en forma de caballo, con su agua cristalina que alimentaba un arroyo.

Emma vio con asombro otros guardias, con imponente figura más que el que los custodiaba… sus cabellos dorados les caían en trenzas sobre los hombros y un sol blasonaba los escudos verdes.

El que les sirvió de guía se despidió, deseando suerte con su señor de la marca, regresando con rapidez hacia su puesto nuevamente.

Bajaron de sus caballos, siendo recibidos por algunos hombres del lugar… subiendo el tramo hasta la terraza donde los guardias esperaban expectantes a los extranjeros o visitantes.

-Soy el Ujier de Armas de Théoden…- se presentó uno de los hombres –me llamo Hama y les pido que dejen sus armas antes de entrar-

Legolas fue el primero en desarmarse –Guárdenlo bien… provienen del bosque dorado y son regalos de la dama de Lothlórien- dijo en tono severo.

El guardia vio las armas con asombro y temor, poniéndolas contra el muro de una manera cuidadosa –nadie las tocara… lo prometo- juro ante un complacido elfo.

Aragorn titubeo al quitarse su espada –no deseo desprenderme de mi espada…- dijo – no confió en dejar Anduril a manos de algún otro hombre-

-Es la voluntad de Théoden- dijo el guardia con aplomo.

-Aragorn… Gimli…- llamo Emma severa y alarmada a sus amigos antes de que Gandalf intercediera, ya que el problema se había extendido al punto que Gimli emocionado acariciaba su hacha y exponía su opinión que su amigo Aragorn no pelearía solo ante todos los guardias que querían que dejara su espada.

El hombre de ojos plateados suspiro -Esta espada es guardada por una funda elfica…- explico Trancos siendo el mismo el que la guardo –la espada alguna vez rota, hecha de antaño representación del heredero de reyes- miro al hombre –guárdala y que nadie la toque- exigió.

-Se dirá que vienes de tiempos olvidados reconocidos solo en canciones- dijo el guardia con extrañeza y respeto –pero se hará lo que tu ordenas, señor- indico.

-Bueno…- Gimli se puso del lado del guardia –si Anduril tiene por compañía…. Mi hacha puede quedarse aquí, sin problema- la puso en el suelo, al pie de la espada mítica.

-Dama… su espada- ahora el guardia se lo pedía a Emma que platicaba con Gandalf animadamente, siendo testigo Aragorn.

-Cierto- la rubia se encogió de hombros, sacando su arma que fue admirada por los diseños enanos que portaba el mango y funda demasiado para una mujer.

El Gondor también la entrego sin replicar –ahora todo ya está como lo desean… llévanos a ver a tu amo- indico.

-Su vara… - el guardia dijo vacilante al anciano –perdón pero también ella tiene que quedar fuera- aclaro.

-Se dicen ser caballeros…- intercedió Emma con voz mandona, esa que a veces salía cuando estaba en la comisaria con algún prisionero –le quitara su bastón a un anciano- arqueo su ceja demandante.

-Soy un hombre viejo…- Gandalf dijo de manera cansada, de repente sus años parecieron pesarle a la vista del guardia dudoso –si no puedo caminar apoyándome en un bastón, me quedare sentado y esperare a que Théoden se digne arrastrarse hasta aquí para hablar conmigo-

-Está consciente de la situación… mi tutor no tiene las fuerzas para seguir adelante…- Emma se vio de repente tan protectora, tomándole la mano al mago –no te preocupes Gandalf… yo misma le indicare al rey donde estas y por quien no llegaste- le dijo de manera dulce.

Boromir tuvo que golpear a Gimli para que no riera a carcajadas, pues todos ellos estaban a espaldas del guardia con unos gestos de burla que trataban de disimular ante ese par tan bien actuado que formaba Emma y Gandalf, se preguntaban cuando se pusieron de acuerdo.

-Esa vara en manos de un mago puede ser algo más que un simple báculo…- dijo Hama no tan convencido por esa escena y amenaza incluida disimuladamente –pero creo que ustedes son amigos y personas amables… pueden entrar- accedió.

Al dar la espalda, Emma le sonrió victoriosa a Gandalf con una mirada de complicidad que agrado a sus compañeros de caravana.

XXXXX

Después de entrar, el recinto parecía oscuro y caluroso, después del aire fresco de afuera se notaba mucho la diferencia. La habitación era larga y ancha, poblada de sombras y medias luces, pilares poderosos sostenían una bóveda elevada… los rayos de sol entraban adornando y dándole un poco de esencia majestuosa, eso era lo poco que podía analizar la salvadora al estar detrás de las grandes espaldas de sus amigos representantes.

-Porque estoy atrás… no veo- se quejó a Legolas y Gimli a su lado.

El elfo y enano rieron por el comentario gruñón de su amiga, que caminada con paso remarcado ante su molestia, pero un suspiro de resignación vino después serenándola un poco –no te desesperes Emma- le dijo el rubio.

Siguieron caminando hasta más allá del centro de una sala donde se escuchaba el chisporrotear del fuego en leña. Por fin los de la comunidad se plantaron enfrente de un estrado de tres escalones donde descansaba un trono de oro, en este un hombre sentado, más anciano que el propio Gandalf, descuidado y desaliñado… pero la mirada era intensa y desconfiada hacia los visitantes. Detrás del trono, de pie, una mujer vestida de blanco. Pero lo que llamo la atención y la alarma de Emma era un hombre pálido, con mirada sagaz sentado a los pies de ese rey acabado.

No era lo que esperaba la salvadora, la esencia de ese rey no era comparable con Aragorn en su modo majestad (como ella le decía mentalmente)… pero esa otra presencia que lo acompañaba a sus pies, era de desconfianza para ella… por un momento sus ojos se encontraron y ella le frunció el ceño retadora, pues era analizada sin decoro de arriba abajo.

Gandalf detecto el duelo de miradas entre su protegida y aquel rastrero hombre –SALVE THEODEN HIJO DE THENGEL- grito el mago, llamando su atención hacia el –una tempestad se aproxima y ahora todos tendrán que unirse o serán destruidos-

El anciano se puso de pie pesadamente, apoyado en un bastón negro con hueso blanco de empuñadura –Te saludo…- contesto con voz de aplomo –pero no eres bienvenido… siempre portador de malos augurios… esperaba que como Eómer me lo dijo estuvieras muerto- de modo venenoso dijo –ahora regresas y arrastras al hijo de Denethor en tus redes- miro levemente al Gondor en decepción –no esperes ser bienvenido Gandalf cuervo de tempestad- torció un poco su boca tomando asiento.

-Mi señor tiene toda la razón…- el hombre pálido a los pies del rey se paró, encorvado y malicioso analizando a cada presente con arrogancia en su vista –usted no es bienvenido… aunque venga a disculparse por su osadía de traer miseria a nuestro reino…- sonrió mostrando sus amarillos dientes –hace 5 días nuestro rey recibió la noticia de la muerte de su único hijo… y todo es tu culpa…- señalo al mago con rencor

Emma gruño, obviamente ese hombre estaba más que feliz por la pérdida del príncipe de ese reino… detectando la mentira e hipocresía en todo el discurso del hombre horrible.

-Ahora regresa y trae consigo a una bruja… - señalo a la rubia con ellos –porque aunque usted no lo menciono… yo sé que con ustedes viaja una… - se volteo hacia el anciano, detrás de él la doncella estaba visiblemente perturbada por lo dicho –ella traerá más miseria, mi rey… se debe tomar cartas en el asunto… - su tono mostraba docilidad fingida –expulsar a los extranjeros y domar a la bruja… puede que sea de utilidad mis dotes para la proeza, además sus habilidades serán apreciados por el reino- miro con avaricia a la mujer entre el grupo.

-Acepto tu idea… mi preciada lengua de serpiente- dijo el anciano al hacer un movimiento con su mano, en seguida los guardias estaban rodeándolos.

Aragorn gruño por lo comentado, Gimli apretó fuertemente sus puños, Legolas endureció su mirada, Gandalf apretó con fuerza su báculo y Boromir simplemente llevo al medio de la formación a una Emma Swan sorprendida por tanta babosada junta… con el objetivo de ser protegida por la comunidad.

-No creo que sea buena idea mi señor…- el mago todavía vestido de gris se plantó enfrente –y ustedes jóvenes guardias… no creo que sea conveniente que se enfrenten a la furia de un Istari- frunció el ceño, los hombres titubearon por la intensidad de la mirada antes anciana.

-Un anciano no podrá con todos…- la siempre venenosa lengua de serpiente dijo con deleite –o puede que si… puede que no- hiso un gesto de duda –pero esa bruja pertenecerá al reino de mi señor Théoden-

-YO NO SOY OBJETO PARA DISCUSIONES- grito Emma con cólera contenida, seguramente tanto desprecio junto no le haría bien –estúpido remedio de hombre…- insulto no sabiendo cual de todas las maldiciones se le aplicara a ese ser desagradable –si tienes tantos pantalones para decir todas esas babosadas desde la seguridad de tu rey… VEN TU MISMO E INTENTA HACER LO QUE DIJISTE QUE HARIAS- reto, dejando el resguardo de sus compañeros plantándose al lado del ahora sorprendido mago… admirado por lo temerario del carácter de su antes protegida… bueno que esperaba… se consoló.

Lengua de serpiente gruño por la amenaza y con una mirada ordeno silenciosamente a los guardias que obedecieran la voluntad de su rey.

Entonces Emma recordó esa vez en el país de nunca jamás, tanta razón tenía Regina… de hecho eso lo venía recordando desde que llego a ese lugar… dependiente de su magia… probablemente hace algunos meses se hubiera burlado del que fuera a decirle que apreciaría las palabras de la reina antes malvada y sus consejos.

Pero el anciano a su lado detuvo cualquier movimiento de la rubia -Debo decir que estoy un poco desilusionado…- Gandalf se adelantó nuevamente del grupo, deteniendo el avance de los guardias precavidos ante cualquier movimiento del mago –antes eras más hospitalario Théoden hijo de Thengel… y ahora, no solo dejas que insulten a una dama en tu presencia… si no que optas por tomarla a la fuerza para usarla como arma a causa de malos consejos- negó fervientemente, como quien no sabe cómo expresarse ante lo mal que ha caído un amigo

-Yo…- Lengua de serpiente dio un paso adelante pero se detuvo en seco.

-SILENCIO- retumbo por toda la sala, el mago alzo su voz y ahora la presencia hacía temblar a los guardias viendo a ese viejo enojado –NO ACEPTARE NI PERMITIRE QUE TOQUEN A MI PROTEGIDA… NI ALGUNO DE MIS BUENOS AMIGOS- aclaro con aplomo, se puede decir que la temperatura disminuyo alrededor.

Ante cualquier movimiento violento, Gandalf abandono sus trapos grises mostrando la blancura de su túnica y cabellos… alzo la vara con un trueno rugiendo a lo lejos, todo oscureció solo se podía ver al poderoso mago en su máxima expresión de grandeza.

Emma simplemente silbaba sorprendida por el arranque de poder –y así es como todo termina… para nuestro baboso amigo serpiente- susurro divertida al ver que todo regreso a la normalidad y dicho personaje estaba en el suelo.

-Me temo que así es… debo apoyar tu asombro y felicidad- Aragorn se le acerco, dándole una de sus sonrisas típicas de él.

-Quisiera haberle roto la nariz- acepto la rubia, viendo con desprecio al hombre tirado… de hecho su odio podía rivalizar con el fallecido orco Ugluk su "tierno" secuestrador

-No eres la única- apoyo nuevamente el heredero de Isildur, molesto por todo lo que dijo ese hombre despreciable y sin honor.

-Es una lástima… quería un poco de acción- replico Gimli, siempre dispuesto a una pelea viendo que los guardias estaban inmóviles viendo a su "consejero real" inconsciente.

-Habrá siempre oportunidades… mi buen amigo- recito Legolas a su lado.

-De eso no hay dudas… Legolas- Boromir salía de su mutismo impuesto por tremenda escena mágica, aunque agradecía porque sin armas no hubieran hecho mucho por proteger a su amiga… aunque no sabía si necesitara protección siendo que también es mágica.

-Me escucharas ahora… Théoden hijo de Thengel- cuestiono Gandalf –pedirás ayuda- levanto la vara y la apunto hacia la ventana más alta. La oscuridad pareció desaparecer por esa simple acción –No todo es oscuro, debes tener valor señor de la Marca, pues mejor ayuda no encontraras. No tengo ningún consejo para darle a aquel que desespera… podría sin embargo aconsejarlo y hablarlo con palabras… quisiera escucharlas- pregunto

Lentamente el viejo rey se levantó de su trono, la luz volvió a iluminar la sala mientras la doncella a espaldas del trono corrió a ayudar al hombre que con paso vacilante bajo del estrado cruzando despacio el recinto…. La joven llego hacia el grupo, Boromir le dio una leve inclinación de cabeza como saludo de reconocimiento al igual que Aragorn, pero Emma pudo detectar de cierto tinte en su mirada con Trancos… arqueándole la ceja interrogante al susodicho, adornado con una sonrisa burlona a la vez que amenazante… pues ella sabía de sus intenciones con su única amiga Arwen, el heredero se encogió de hombros incomodo por la atención de su amiga.

El resto también detecto algo, pero Emma ya estaba molestando a Aragorn como para que ellos entraran en la burla, además todavía el rey estaba en la sala… y podía escucharlos.

-ABRAN- grito Gandalf para nada afectado con esa platica silenciosa entre sus compañeros, acostumbrado a que su amistad haya mejorado mucho durante su ausencia desde Moria –AQUÍ VIENE EL SEÑOR DE LA MARCA-

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par acompañando a todos un aire fresco que ingreso por cada lugar de esa sala antes oscura.

-Dama yo me hare cargo del rey… déjenlo a solas conmigo- pidió amablemente el mago, viendo con piedad a la doncella siempre en apoyo a su rey.

-Ve, Eowyn, hija de hermana…- el rey hablo, con su tono aún más recuperado y menos hostil que al principio –El tiempo del miedo ha pasado- sonrió ligeramente y así marcho afuera acompañado del mago.

Emma arqueo la ceja nuevamente, pues ahora esa ahora identificada Eowyn (extraño nombre) la miraba interrogante y con algo de ¿admiración? –Te ayudo en algo- cuestiono, no pudiéndose resistir a preguntarle cuando se acercó.

-Es solo que… una mujer aun Istari, siendo escoltada por hombres caballerosos…- miro por mucho tiempo a Aragorn, este correspondió el gesto cortésmente –por lo que pude ver, con sus respetos también… es digna de mi admiración y curiosidad- hablo solemne.

-Supongo que gracias… pero debo decirte que fue un reto digno- sonrió levemente, sus compañeros se vieron divertidos pero manteniendo el respeto del intercambio de palabras entre damas.

-Puedo saber su nombre… Istari Protegida de Gandalf- cuestiono, inclinando un poco su cabeza provocando que sus rizos hicieron lo mismo.

Emma sonrió nuevamente, aquella mujer no solo era hermosa (no tanto como Galadriel) sino que podía detectar que tenía carácter pero a comparación de ella era templada –Emma Swan- índico, dando a conocer por primera vez su apellido –pero solo dime Emma- aclaro, no soportaría escuchar su nombre después de no sabe cuántos títulos que ella misma desconocía.

-Bien Emma…- dijo extrañada de usar solo su nombre –fue un placer… y espero verla más adelante- sonrió ligeramente, volteo con Aragorn y luego a Boromir despidiéndose silenciosa… retirándose de la sala.

-Te has ganado su respeto fácilmente- indico el heredero de Isildur a una pensativa rubia –Emma Swan- también decía el nombre de su amiga, con serenidad pero un brillo burlón en sus plateadas pupilas.

-Quien no respetaría a nuestra dama salvaje…- Gimli intercedió –no después de su valor mostrado ante ese mal hombre-

-En serio seguirán con eso de la dama salvaje- cuestiono Emma con fastidio, cambiando el tema.

-Te sienta bien el nombre…- Legolas con su modo pasivo indico, demasiado serio para el gusto de la salvadora.

-Orgullosa debes estar de ser conocida de esa manera…- indico Boromir

-Y también le debo de dar gracias a ese jinete Eómer por plantarles esa idea…- dijo sarcásticamente Emma.

-Creo que sería lo correcto- de manera burlona murmuro Aragorn, ahora todos miraba con gracia como la rubia los observaba amenazantemente pero negando divertida.

Siguieron con su plática amena, impresionando a los guardias por el tipo de ambiente que los rodeaba además que no había diferencias en el trato hacia la dama… era un igual. Hasta que de nuevo ingresaron Gandalf con un rejuvenecido rey… podía jurar Emma que Gandalf lo cambio durante su plática en solitario, pero él no haría eso… ¿verdad?

Llamaron a Hama, aquel que les había cuidado sus armas (que ahora les habían regresado), ahora esperaban… la salvadora no sabía a quién o qué, todos permanecieron cerca de Gandalf que ahora estaba sentado en el escalón mas alto al lado del rey.

-Están expuestos a un peligro mucho peor que todo cuanto imaginan…- indico Gandalf con seriedad –el enemigo es demasiado poderoso pero Gondor y Rohan no están solos- el anciano platico rápida y secretamente, para que nadie además del rey pudiera escucharlo pero a medida que avanzaba en su relato se pudo notar que le brillaban los ojos al antes viejo rey.

Emma estaba cansada de estar parada pero que podía hacer más que cuadrarse para las circunstancias, siendo franqueada por Boromir y Aragorn, combinando con su porte intimidador… a pesar de ser mujer. Entonces sus pensamientos vagaron… como estarían todos sus amigos hobbits… donde estaba Frodo… estarían bien. Un suspiro se le escapo, en ese momento el rey ya estaba en pie, pensativo y con Gandalf a su lado.

-Lamento mucho, Boromir hijo de Denethor el que hayas presenciado lo oscuro de mi- indico el rey, dirigiéndose hacia el Gondor.

-No se preocupe… mi señor…- indico solemne el Gondor, dando una inclinación diplomática envidiable para cualquier realeza todavía existente en el mundo donde Emma es proveniente.

-Y ustedes… fieles compañeros y herederos de reyes- dirigió su mirada hacia el resto –admiro su valentía…- luego dirigió la mirada a la salvadora, que estaba expectante –tu Doncella Istari, Protegida de Gandalf el blanco… estoy apenado con que haya sido tratada como objeto mientras la oscuridad nublaba mi juicio…- tomo la mano de una desconcertada mujer –reciba mis disculpas al igual que el resto-

Emma le sonrió lo más encantadoramente posible que pudo –descuide, Rey Théoden… nosotros entendemos- indico, no sabiendo que decir para la situación… pero pareció ser lo correcto, por la mirada amable –Emma Swan a sus órdenes- se inclinó en respeto dando a conocer su apellido nuevamente, deseando que fuera la manera correcta de actuar.

-Doncella Istari Emma Swan… detecto que es fuerte como mi sobrina Eowyn… lo sé por su mirada- indico el rey al soltarla, pues en ese momento ingresaba Hama a su espalda un conocido para todos… Eómer el tercer mariscal, sin su cota de malla y la cabeza descubierta.

Eómer quedo desconcertado, ahí frente a él estaba su rey… aquel hombre ya no estaba cansado y viejo… había sido reemplazado por su postura erguida y orgullosa el resplandor de antaño. A su lado aquellos que prometieron regresar… además Gandalf ahora blanco (según él había muerto, pero sería otro momento de cuestionar) sin olvidar a esa mujer explosiva, que le recordaba levemente a su hermana. Su felicidad parecía regresar, se inclinó enfrente de su renovado rey ofreciendo su espada –mi lealtad, mi rey- indico.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo, mientras aquel rey permanecía silente ante aquel ofrecimiento –Debería aceptar su espada… Rey Théoden…- indico Emma, disfrazando su fastidio por la tardanza –es un hombre fiel que puede arrestar gente con el único motivo de insultar a alguien de rango…- dijo burlona hacia el hombre que la miro con los ojos entrecerrado por la mención de ese "detalle" por el cual ella había estado bajo su custodia

El rey pareció un poco impresionado, por la intervención de la mujer no sabiendo a que iba el ultimo comentario, pero acertó en cuanto a su personalidad osada cuando la miro a los ojos… regreso su vista a Eómer que parecía estar en duelo con el personaje femenino y tomo su espada… blandiéndola con maestría lanzando un grito resonando clara y vibrante, entonando en la lengua de Rohan la llamada de armas.

XXXXX

Los guardias que permanecían fuera escucharon el llamado en la lengua Rohan de su rey, subiendo a tropel por las escaleras… todos miraron asombrados a su señor y en seguida al tercer mariscal inclinado, y como un solo hombre comenzaron a depositarse a sus pies con las espadas siendo ofrecidas en tributo y lealtad.

-A SUS ORDENES MI SEÑOR- gritaron unísono.

Si no fuera por la situación, Emma hubiera aplaudido por la escena mejor organizada de toda la presentación… una sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro, esta aventura estaba por demás superando sus años en Storybrook… tendría mucho que presumirle a Henry en su regreso. Vio que el rey platicaba con Eómer, luego se dirigió a Gandalf.

Se ordenó evacuar la ciudad, refugiándolos a las montañas pues ahora partirían a enfrentar a Saruman… la salvadora estaba impresionada, no sabía que el tema "guerra" fuera tratado con rapidez, recordando un poco su temor a ese tipo de movimientos, la vez que fueron separados por los orcos… pero nuevamente los discursos de valentía, esperanza y justicia de Nieves y David revoloteaban en su mente armándola de valor… por dios, ella no era una cobarde.

-Todos prepárense...- ordeno a sus súbditos –pero ustedes mis huéspedes… para disculparme nuevamente… tendrán reposo y alimento… - vio a Hama –preparen una casa para los huéspedes- ordeno.

-Es imposible Señor…- Aragorn intervino –ustedes ya se están preparando para ir a enfrentarse… y nosotros no somos quienes para reposar mientras haya movimiento…- sus compañeros a espaldas lo apoyaban, asombrosamente la dama también –los hombres de Rohan partirán hoy y nosotros con ellos-

-Ahora en verdad tenemos esperanzas de victoria- recito Eómer.

-Esperanzas, si- dijo Gandalf –pero Isegard es poderoso. Y nos acechan otros peligros más inminentes- se acercó nuevamente al rey –No se retrasen, Théoden, cuando hayamos partido… hay que llegar prontamente a la fortaleza de el sagrario en las colinas- sugirió.

-Eso sí que no, Gandalf- el rey frunció el ceño ante la sugerencia de irse a esconder a las colinas-Yo mismo iré a la guerra, para caer en el frente de combate si tal es mi destino… Así podre dormir mejor-

-Entonces hasta la derrota de Rohan se cantara con gloria- dijo Aragorn.

-Pero quien se quedara a cargo… si cae con nosotros- Boromir se acercó hacia el rey, siendo la duda prominente.

-Son unos pesimistas…- murmuro Emma ante la idea de muerte inminente que profesaban sus compañeros.

-Lo mejor para ellos es hacerse a la idea en el peor de las situaciones- Legolas a su lado trato de darle a entender el significado para ellos esas palabras, aunque para los mortales era mayormente profundas.

-El mayor orgullo para cualquier hombre… no importa si se es enano, hombre o elfo…- Gimli también intervino –es caer defendiendo su pueblo hasta con el último aliento-

Emma se mantuvo en silencio, negó con la cabeza… ella no iba a morir, iba para ganar y patearle el trasero a ese Saruman de ser necesario podría todo de sí misma… para traer a sus amigos vivos.

Trajeron a Lengua de serpiente ante el rey, Emma no estuvo en dicho encuentro ya que fueron rodeados por guardias… de su grupo solo Boromir, Aragorn y Gandalf estaban en medio de aquel interrogatorio de Théoden y Eómer a ese antes sabio consejero.

No sabe que fue lo que discutieron, pero de repente ese hombre despreciable corrió rumbo por las escaleras… pero Emma era un policía experimentado, así que la finta de escape le activo sus instintos de Sheriff alcanzando al hombre… lo tomo del hombro volteándolo con violencia –A donde ibas… sabio consejero- le dijo al darle el mejor de los golpes y no conforme con eso, lo pateo en el suelo –te dije que tenía ganas de partirle la nariz… Aragorn- sonrió a su amigo, el silencio se hiso entre los guardias, el mismo Eómer y Théoden se les veía impresionados.

-Debo decir… que lo compadezco- recito el heredero de Isildur, pues aquel golpe opacaba el que le provoco la cicatriz de su labio. Boromir solo atino en afirmar con la cabeza mientras Legolas simplemente ponía un gesto como tratando de desentrañar un misterio… que seguía siendo su amiga… Gimli era otra historia, pues el parecía feliz de que mínimo alguien haya recibido la acción que el mismo deseaba.

-Siempre logras sorprenderme… mi querida Emma- dijo Gandalf dulcemente, al acercarse a la rubia que se veía los nudillos sangrando… pero no era de ella ese líquido carmesí.

-Llévense a ese hombre… destiérrenlo- ordeno el rey después de salir de su mutismo, siendo obedecido por dos de sus hombres que se acercaron temerosos observando el buen trabajo de la mujer… pues lengua de serpiente sangraba de su rostro y le dolía el costado donde recibió la patada –Que los valar nos libre de su furia… Doncella Istari Emma Swan- indico el rey, sonriendo ampliamente a la rubia.

-Solo dígame Emma… mi señor- índico, sacando todo su arsenal diplomático… recordando su baile en el bosque encantado aquella vez en el pasado. El rey pareció complacido por la indicación.

Hasta ese momento Eómer no conocía la naturaleza Istari de la rubia, varios tuvieron el mismo rostro de sorpresa.

-Ahora mis invitados…- dijo Théoden, se acercaron Gimli y Legolas que habían quedado apartados –Vengan y reparen sus fuerzas mientras la prisa nos lo permita- indico.

Entraron a más profundidad del castillo, a las afuera se escuchaba el movimiento de todas las personas habitantes y guardias… pues cuando estuviera todo listo para partir a sus diferentes destinos… se reunirían a las puertas armados y listos para la lucha.

Eómer al lado del rey en aquella enorme mesa, rodeado de los invitados también Eowyn sirviendo al rey. Mientras comían Théoden interrogaba a Gandalf de Saruman.

-Bien… por fin algo de cerveza- índico Gimli feliz de ver esa bebida –elipsis de hombres- dijo bonachón riendo felizmente.

Emma (que estaba entre legolas y Gimli) también tomo un tarro, demasiado grande pero no se quejaría… tenia meses deseando algo de alcohol en su sangre y no desaprovecharía la oportunidad…. Había pasado resacas sin una gota de alcohol (recordando sus días de secuestro) –a tu salud Gimli… pero me temo que no solo es elipsis de hombres- corrigió al dar un gran sorbo que dejo asombrado al enano.

-A tu salud… - murmuro el pelirrojo entrando también al gran trago.

Legolas que estaba al lado de la rubia se encogió de hombros, no iba a juzgar a su amiga… pues siendo mujer no debería beber –a su salud- apoyo al entrarle también a aquella bebida extraña, saboreando con curiosidad el líquido.

Ahí Emma se enteró que Eómer había desafiado las órdenes de Théoden de interceder a los orcos, aquellos que los tenían secuestrados… amenazando a Lengua de Serpiente con su espada ganándose un pase completo a prisión… al parecer recibió su propia amenaza… de insultar alguien de rango… se rio para sí misma ocultándola detrás del tarro.

-Usted planea marchar con nosotros- de repente cuestiono Eómer hacia la salvadora, que bebía alegremente al lado del elfo y el enano (con conversaciones del alcohol élfico vs el enano).

-Por supuesto… no podría perderme la fiesta- respondió casual la salvadora, el término causo confusión pero el resto de la comunidad entendió.

-No creo que sea conveniente… Dama Emma- Eómer volvió a hablar –aun siendo Istari… el campo de batalla no es para una mujer-

Théoden se mantuvo en silencio expectante de la reacción de la mujer, con la curiosidad de ese encuentro bastante presente… no era el único pues Eowyn también había parado sus deberes de servir para esperar una respuesta de esa mujer valiente… Gandalf tenía algún tipo de Deja vú como en el concilio.

-Ella se ha ganado nuestro respeto…- intervino Aragorn, hubiera deseado esperar la reacción de su amiga pero al ver como apretaba el mango del tarro de lo que parecía cerveza era mejor no dejarla explotar –ha demostrado su valía como guerrero desde el momento en que empezó nuestro viaje-

-Si Ella lo desea… vendrá con nosotros- apoyo Boromir, levantando su tarro en símbolo hacia la ahora serena rubia.

-Mis flechas lucharan al lado de la espada de mi amiga- dijo sereno Legolas, aun bebiendo tranquilamente de esa cerveza.

-Y mi hacha no sería la misma sin nuestra dama salvaje- concordó Gimli sonriente por la mirada de amenaza de la rubia por usar ese mote nuevamente.

-Ya escuchaste mi estimado Eómer… no acepto ser dejada de lado por el tema de mi genero…- Emma le sonrió a todos sus amigos –a menos que este invalida o rayando en la muerte… prometí estar aquí hasta el final- termino con un trago largo a su cerveza, no era tan fuerte como hubiera deseado pero sería inconveniente andar borracha fueras de la muralla.

-Sea bienvenida a mis filas… Doncella Emma… si usted lo desea y con el apoyo de sus amigos… por mí no habrá problema- indico Théoden de manera seria, Eowyn simplemente sonrió ahora con más respeto hacia aquella valiente rubia –como veo fortaleza en ti Doncella Emma… al igual que nuestra bella Eowyn… y a causa de que Eómer no quiere esperar a mi regreso como mi heredero –tomo las manos de una mujer sorprendida –Eres valiente y de corazón magnánimo. Todos te aman. Serás el señor de Eorlingas en nuestra ausencia- sonrió paternal.

Todos levantaron su copa, saludando a aquella que será la encargada de un reino si no regresara alguno de los dos… Rey y heredero.

XXXXX

Emma fue llevada a parte, para ser vestida como era correcto para ese tipo de eventos sangrientos –em así que… tu eres Hermana de Eómer- pregunto tratando de hacer platica a su compañera, que le indicaba el camino.

-Así es Emma- acepto la rubia –debo decir que me siento tranquila que alguien con su fuerza este al lado de él y mi rey en su batalla- declaro triste –deseo su regreso- un suspiro se le escapo.

-No te preocupes… regresaran- trato de consolar Emma, aunque ese no era su punto fuerte.

-Desearía poder marchar a su lado… como usted lo hará- indico nuevamente la doncella –es la primera mujer en ser recibida para la guerra… con el apoyo de sus compañeros- la miro, con tristeza.

-Un camino largo queda para nosotras las mujeres en esta era…- recito como Gandalf lo haría –pero por mujeres como tu… que será la primera reina y posiblemente en un futuro también estarás en el campo de batalla… nos queda menos que demostrar… Eowyn- se sintió como una galleta de la fortuna.

Sonrió agradecida por aquellas palabras con tintes de verdad –si llegara la oportunidad de estar en la batalla… no dudare -

-Si estoy en ese momento, de verdad… no dudes en decirme porque correré en tu apoyo- índico Emma, con su orgullo femenino a impulsar latentes heroínas.

-Lo tendré en mente…- dijo la mujer serena –pero si llega el momento de tomar la corona de manera prematura… la recordare cada vez que mi corazón este apesumbrado… para liderar como mi reino me lo exige-

XXXXX

Emma se juzgaba el vestir como nunca lo hubiera hecho, una cota de malla sobresalía por el cuello que combinaba con el color de su ahora vestir… blanco, como el de su protector Gandalf con la funda de su espada a la que llamaban "Moria" sujetada en su cintura dándole figura a esa ropa que podía pasar por túnica que le llegaba a las rodillas, no abandono sus botas eso sí que no, aunque ahora de color gris todo coronado con una ligera capa del mismo color… si una vez porto los vestidos de hada de los elfos esto no era nada.

-Te ves asombrosa… Emma- indico Eowyn pues a su parecer, se veía delicada y fuerte.

-Gracias…- fue lo único que atino a decir.

XXXXX

Llegaron donde todos esperaban, al parecer fue la única en la que su cambio fue evidente… todos formados.

-Eres digna de mi protección- índico el anciano, señalando la vestimenta de la rubia.

-Lo se… combinamos…- susurro Emma soltando un fuerte suspiro –pero si me dices Emma la blanca… - amenazo, aunque no podía enojarse con el… ella lo sabía nuevamente.

-Hermosa y amenazante- Boromir dijo a espaldas, sonriéndole a la salvadora.

Emma paso por largo aquel discurso –volveremos- le indico a Eowyn al tomarle las manos –se fuerte- sugirió al ser llamada por Gandalf, para custodiar juntos al rey en su descenso.

Los chicos parecieron sorprendidos por ese discurso de apoyo, pero siguieron al rey rumbo a las grandes puertas dejando detrás a la heredera que ahora mostraba su altura digna de la situación. Algunos soldados parecían sorprendidos por el lugar que ocupaba la extraña mujer nuevamente con el porte que podía competir con cualquiera de esos hombres que acompañaban a su rey… imperturbable y fuerte con su atmosfera decidida.

-Indico que un hacha no es digno de un caballero- replico Legolas mientras arreglaba el caballo que portaría.

-Yo no soy un caballero- aclaro.

-Es un orgulloso enano- dijo Emma desde su posición, aunque volvió a la seriedad pues el tiempo era apremiante, nuevamente su caballo blanco moteado de café volvía a su mando.

Emma escucho el discurso de Gimli hacia Eómer, de que olvidaría su rencor por insultar a la dama Galadriel… pero su atención se desvió hacia el frente… ahora no solo la habían reconocido como miembro de aquella resistencia… sino que iba al lado de Gandalf dándole su lugar como Istari… aquel título por el cual casi nadie le nombraba… pero ahora tenía valor y peso entre esos caballeros.

Todos montaron los caballos, enfilándose detrás de Théoden.

-CONTEMPLEN A NUESTROS CABALLEROS BLANCOS- grito Aragorn, sacando a la salvadora de sus pensamientos volteando hacia Trancos que le sonreía consolador.

-NUESTRO REY Y LOS CABALLEROS BLANCOS- apoyaron a sus espaldas al sonar las trompetas… el rey levanto las manos con ímpetu… dando la señal de partida oficial.

Comenzaron el camino, el rey coronaba aquel pequeño ejército seguido de Gandalf el blanco y la Istari Emma en cada lado de ellos Boromir y Aragorn y detrás Eómer con Gimli además de legolas.

XXXXX

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Que tal, ya mero empieza la guerra… Emma y su primer movimiento de guerra.

Bien neah20 fuera….


	14. Chapter 14

Las Torres 14: Bello campo de guerra…

Flashback:

Rivendel:

-Por dios Gandalf… esto es complicado- recito Emma en una de las prácticas que llevaba con el mago gris, desde el momento en que llego a ese mundo.

-No es complicado Emma… solo que no tienes la herramienta necesaria para hacerlo correctamente- razono el mago al sentarse en aquella banca.

-Entonces que necesito… un báculo como tú- refunfuño la rubia, maldiciendo el vestido de hada que portaba… tomando asiento de su protector y guía en ese mundo.

-Probablemente…- razono Gandalf, considerando la idea.

Emma solo volteo los ojos –no creo que sea lo adecuado… no necesito un bastón para mi magia- frunció el ceño a su callado anciano –aunque admito que debo mejorarla… no se mis limites- acepto.

-No estoy diciendo que necesites un báculo… solo indico que te ayudaría en maximizar tu potencial mágico- le indico el mago gris –sobre el otro punto, tu misma tendrás que averiguarlo… y probablemente durante tu estancia aquí podrías explorar tus habilidades poniendo aprueba tus propios límites-

Un suspiro de desesperación escapo por los labios femeninos –ok, guardare tus consejos para el futuro- otro suspiro –pero admito que eres un buen tutor o protector…- sonrió levemente con un poco de arrogancia –la única vez que alguien quiso enseñarme magia… me decía cada 5 minutos que todo el potencial mágico era un desperdicio en mi-

El anciano se mostró conmocionado –He de suponer que dicha persona no tenía las cualidades para ser el tutor de alguien como tú- sonrió ligeramente.

-Tienes razón… soy una alumna difícil de tratar- se encogió de hombros para nada afectada con la suposición.

Gandalf rio divertido, pues al día siguiente seria el concilio después de eso la convertiría en alumna de Glorfindel… claro que no era necesario que se enterara hoy, probablemente después de la reunión prediciendo que la llevaría en el viaje seria de utilidad su magia.

Y así es como Glorfindel conoció a la primera persona que sería la dificultad más grande en toda su existencia en cuanto alumnado… si no fuera por Arwen hubiera perdido la paciencia elfica que siempre portaban cuando Emma se quejaba que "hablara despacio su lenguaje duende".

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

XXXXX

Habían partido rumbo a los vados del Isen para apoyar a la resistencia, aquella que había menguado e ignorado el rey bajo el dominio de Lengua de Serpiente… Para Emma era la incertidumbre lo que la embargaba, no sabía si era normal lo que ella sentía… pero con decisión y valentía lo iba a enfrentar por algo era llamada la "salvadora" y ahora "Istari".

La oscuridad los alcanzo, decidieron acampar formando un círculo con tiendas, vigilados por guardias.

-Que le pareció a nuestro caballero blanco su viaje- gruño Gimli descendiendo del caballo ayudado por Eómer, al momento en que paso la salvadora por su lado.

-Bien, debo indicar que es grandioso ese sobrenombre… no como el otro- su mirada se desvió hacia el mariscal que frunció el ceño –no me hagas explicártelo- aclaro molesta.

-Dama salvaje…- explico Legolas con una semi sonrisa pintada en su fino rostro.

El hombre simplemente sonrió orgulloso al ser el causante de dicho sobre nombre, Emma volteo los ojos a causa de esa reacción aparentemente alegre.

-A descansar….- Aragorn se acercó a ese pequeño grupo, ignorando deliberadamente el duelo de miradas entre Eómer y su amiga (aunque era más de la última).

-Nos esperan días oscuros… hay que aprovechar los descansos- Boromir acomodaba su cinturón, luego levanto su vista hacia sus amigos, consolador.

-Vamos….- índico Gandalf que iba al lado del rey, siempre platicando de asuntos importantes y serios.

Emma no entendía como es que ellos estaban actuando normal a pesar que la guerra estaba encima de ellos, negó divertida ella no sería la afectada por ese tema además tenía un punto que cumplir con Galadriel… dejaría una buena impresión en ese mundo (y que mejor que una guerra).

El segundo día llego, pero la tensión se sentía en el ambiente… la salvadora con su vestimenta blanca estaba acalorada, pues hace menos de una semana se congelaba a las orillas de Fangorn un cambio bastante drástico. Llegaron a un punto donde el mago ahora blanco pidió a Legolas observar más allá pero algo protegía esos horizontes de la vista de cualquier intruso… por primera vez la visión del elfo estaba cegada.

El tercer día fue peor en cuanto al ambiente, sofocante y con incertidumbre ya cuando se estaba ocultando nuevamente el sol, el ejército paro en seco al divisar un punto negro… que pudieron identificar como un jinete… este informo acerca de la pérdida del Vado y que los sobrevivientes se refugiaban en el abismo de Helm, sin esperanzas había sugerido retirada pero al ver a su rey sus gestos se iluminaron… decidiendo cambiar el destino, ya que el ejército enemigo estaba cerca.

Gandalf frunció el ceño, tomo una decisión que no dudo en compartir con el rey que acepto confiando en el… luego se acercó hacia Aragorn, poniéndose entre él y Boromir indicándoles discretamente que se acercaran… para que su protegida no se interesara en lo que diría, mientras ella platicaba con Legolas, Gimli y Eómer.

-Aragorn…. Boromir…- llamo con misterio –tendré que partir a una misión… así que mi camino se separa de ustedes en este punto…- levanto la mano deteniendo cualquier queja –no he terminado…- regaño severo –en mi ausencia y a la vista de que tendremos un enfrentamiento con los sirvientes de Saruman, inevitable…- soltó un suspiro –les encargo la protección de Emma… ante cualquier plan del enemigo de tomarla durante la lucha…-

-Habíamos ignorado nuevamente el interés del enemigo en nuestra amiga- indico Boromir apesumbrado nuevamente.

-Pero haremos lo que nos pides, Gandalf- prometió Aragorn con su mirada plasmada en decisión.

-Les deseo suerte… mis amigos- indico al alejarse con su caballo de la formación –MIS GUERREROS TENGO UN ASUNTO IMPORTANTE QUE TRATAR… LES ENCARGO LA PROTECION DE SU REY HASTA MI REGRESO- dijo a la lejanía al salir todo galope.

El heredero de Isildur le dio una mirada al elfo, este afirmo con su cabeza de que había escuchado lo dicho entre ellos y pasaría el mensaje a Gimli, probablemente el mago decidió ocultarlo de la salvadora a causa de su carácter temerario… pero ellos se encargarían de que no le pasara nada.

XXXXX

Galopaban con energías renovadas y con la preocupación de ser seguidos de cerca por el enemigo ahora sin detenerse, Emma se extrañó de la ausencia de Gandalf pero sabiendo la naturaleza misteriosa de su guía era mejor no querer entender lo inentendible.

Empezaron un tramo algo empinado, donde desgraciadamente vio con lujo de detalle que en efecto el enemigo estaba cerca demoliendo y quemando todo a su paso.

-No me gusta ir como un cobarde- indico Boromir también observando hacia atrás.

-Desearía que las condiciones estuvieran a nuestro favor… pero de noche tenemos desventaja- razono Aragorn apesumbrado.

-Estamos cerca…- les informo Eómer, en un intento de quitar ese sentimiento negativo de cobardía.

-Pobre de mi valle…- dijo el Rey viendo con nostalgia como algunas explosiones adornaban la noche a causa del paso destructivo del contrincante.

Continuaron con su camino, delante un tramo abierto cubierto de pequeñas lomas pero al final una imponente montaña de piedra y en ella una construcción bien adaptada al entorno, con grandes sombras indicando las murallas que se extendían hacia otra montaña… ese lugar si tenía bien elegido el nombre… según la salvadora pues el abismo de Helm estaba delante de ella.

Subieron por una rampa que conectaba a la puerta principal, Eómer le dio indicaciones de la llegada del señor de la marca… siendo bien recibida. Al entrar pudieron ver que había hombres armados para fortuna del rey al parecer el señor del lugar previno dejando todo preparado para cualquier eventualidad pero aun así, todo estaba escaso.

-Que hace una mujer aquí…- gruño el anciano que le comunicaba todo al rey

-Gamelin… por favor no trate así a nuestra guerrera…- índico Théoden con paciencia, sonriendo a la rubia que había formado un gesto de molestia –La Istari Emma Swan protegida de Gandalf el Blanco… antes gris- informo, asombrando a los pocos hombres del lugar que se habían acercado a recibir al ejército.

Es acaso que cada vez que vaya algún lado tendré que explicarles todo… pensó Emma, agradeciendo silenciosamente al señor de la marca por su intervención diplomática.

Ingresaron más adentro, donde fueron recibidos con esperanzas renovadas… la salvadora sintió la tensión que menguaba, descendieron de los caballos que fueron guiados dentro del abismo para ser resguardados.

-Por fin… algo de acción- dijo Gimli recargado en el muro más cercano al lugar donde llegaron, la explanada –tengo sueño… en toda mi vida nunca había estado tan cansado… pero con unas cabezas de orcos y mi hacha bailando con libertad… lo olvidare en seguida-

Emma no atino más que sonreírle a su compañero, ella estaba sentada en el suelo al lado de Legolas que jugueteaba con su arco.

-Además me gusta mucho más esto…- alzo sus brazos mostrando la montaña –mi corazón está feliz cuando hay montañas cercas… hay buenas rocas aquí…- indico como conocedor de las mismas –con un año y un centenar de mi gente haría impenetrable este abismo- sonrió orgulloso.

-No lo dudo… Gimli- Emma recargo su rostro en su mano, divertida por el tema… como si no hubiera un montón de orcos cercas para asesinarlos.

-Porque eres un enano… los enanos son extraños- el elfo soltó un suspiro, viendo con tristeza a su alrededor –pero ustedes me reconfortan…- miro a sus amigos con un ligero gesto de felicidad que pudo ser detectado –desearía que hubiera más gente como ustedes entre nosotros…- expreso, pues en toda su existencia no se había divertido tanto en compañía de sus colegas… más esos dos.

-Lo entiendo… pero creo que perderíamos el toque único- le guiño un ojo Emma, Legolas negó divertido por su acertado comentario.

-Aunque ahora desearía un centenar de arqueros del bosque negro… los necesitaremos- frunció el ceño –los Rohirrim tienen buenos arqueros a su manera… pero hay demasiado pocos-

-No estamos preparados para este enfrentamiento en cuanto a armas- acepto Gimli con pesadez.

Emma miro al cielo carente de estrellas, con la luna oculta entre nubes –Solo nos queda esperar…- indico ausente, soltando un suspiro.

El tiempo paso lento pero a lo lejos en el valle, ya se veía la cercanía de los sirvientes de Saruman. Las huestes de Isegard avanzaban en silencio y las antorchas trepaban serpeando por la cañada en filas innumerables.

Boromir, Aragorn apoyaban a distribuir a los hombres junto a Eómer en aquel muro bajo y la Cuernavilla (que era la construcción en la montaña) reforzando las defensas como fuera posible.

Emma se había quedado en la Cuernavilla, justo encima de la puerta principal a su lado Gimli y Legolas, pareciera que habían formado un equipo de combate mientras el resto se quedó en el muro bajo.

-Que les parece una pequeña apuesta- ofreció Gimli con una sonrisa enorme a sus dos colegas.

Emma arqueo su ceja –y en que consiste esa apuesta- se mostró interesada, algo de diversión no vendría mal en tiempos de tensión.

Legolas simplemente a la expectativa de alguna novedad, su lado competitivo estaba activado.

-Bien… el que elimine el mayor número de enemigos… gana- se cruzó de brazos satisfecho por su idea.

-Y que ganaremos… - cuestiono Emma –que sería de una apuesta si no ganamos nada- se quedó pensativa un rato –no tenemos nada que apostar… bueno que sea de valor- no tenían nada de valor pues durante su viaje nunca fue necesario (de hecho desconocía el tipo de pago de ese mundo)… solo su espada y el collar de Galadriel.

Gimli se quedó pensativo, no había razonado el premio del ganador… no se le ocurría nada, mientras afuera de las murallas se comenzaban a escuchar los feroces gritos de guerra.

-Yo quisiera que pasaran una temporada en el bosque negro…- intervino Legolas emocionado, aunque no se podía notar con su expresión imperturbable solo sus ojos lo delataban.

-Yo igual quisiera que fueran un tiempo a mi pueblo- índico el enano feliz porque se les hubiera ocurrido algo que ofrecer –una Istari y un elfo entre enanos… espero ver eso- dijo como si ya hubiera ganado.

-Bien pues yo ofrezco la Comarca… aunque pensaba ir de todos modos- sonrió Emma, pues ella no tenía un lugar a donde ir en ese punto –pero solo será máximo una semana… recuerden que me tendré que ir después de todo esto- recordó.

-Con eso me basta…- Gimli aferro su hacha con fuerza –prepárense para una fiesta de enanos… porque ganare-

-Sigue confiado Gimli- Emma también se alisto con su espada.

-Yo igual espero que disfruten su estancia en el bosque negro- comento serio Legolas, yendo al filo del muro alistando su arco.

-Otro confiado- susurro la salvadora, pero evidentemente ella ganaría. Pero al ver el horizonte después de esa plática constructiva con sus colegas pudo divisar al ejército enemigo, acompañados de nubes amenazantes de lluvia –o excelente… condición para una pelea- dijo en sarcasmo infinito.

-Crees que puedas hacer algo con esa lluvia- pidió el enano, con el brillo de la emoción en sus ojos.

Emma se encogió de hombros extendió sus manos hacia el cielo, con una aurora dorada saliendo de ella… pero un rayo estuvo a punto de caerle encima saliendo de quien sabe dónde evitando que su magia se completara, provoco algunas exclamaciones entre los guardias alrededor que solo veían con ojos desorbitados la quemadura en el suelo y cerca de esa marca la rubia maldiciendo.

-Estas bien- dijeron preocupados Legolas y Gimli al ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

–Ese estúpido de Saruman…- gruño al ver lo cerca que estuvo de estar frita… literalmente -el cabron no querían que pasara lo mismo de Caradhras así que se preparó para una posible intervención… debo aplaudirle su idea…. Pero me vengare del idiota- decía con rencor.

-Nuestra dama salvaje al ataque- recito burlón Gimli, siempre se sorprendía por el dialecto de su amiga.

-Que los valar nos ampare de su furia… - apoyo Legolas, ambos mirando como seguía hablando sola la rubia, de las miles de forma de patearle el trasero al mago traidor eso acompañado de otras tantas maldiciones.

Los pocos que supieron a que se debió aquel repentino ataque habían quedado asombrados por esa poca muestra de magia... Pero los más cercanos estaban más sorprendidos por la furia contenida de la mujer.

Una de esas personas era Théoden que estaba cerca agrupando a sus súbditos indicando su buen ojo para detectar la personalidad temeraria de esa Istari.

XXXXX

Aragorn vio alarmado aquel rayo cayendo en la Cuernavilla… estaba consciente de la magia que comenzaba a ascender seguramente de Emma como aquella vez en las montañas al inicio de su viaje, pero casi corre hacia ese punto para asegurarse que estuvieran todos bien… pero gracias a su buena visión noto la presencia de su amiga intacta, provocándole un suspiro de alivio.

-Que sucedió- indico Boromir, también con la idea similar a su colega.

-Ella está bien…- fue lo que respondió, al ver los gestos preocupados de su amigo –al parecer su magia no resultara para disipar lo que se nos viene encima-

El Gondor sintió un peso menos, ahora viendo nuevamente hacia el frente –espero que todo resulte… no soportaría que se la volvieran a llevar- indico ausente el capitán, ignorando la mirada burlona del heredero.

Eómer observo aquella plática, negó ante el tema oculto… pero no era momento de cuestionar.

XXXXX

El trueno más cerca, iluminando a aquel ejército que se divisaba a poca distancia, ahora sí que su hoja de vida estaría plagada de aventura… su viaje al pasado seria por mucho opacado con esta guerra… que viniera cualquier villano de cuento, que esta Emma Swan será la mejor salvadora del mundo no mágico. Sus ojos se volvieron temerarios, sus facciones endurecidas mientras la lluvia caía insistente sobre ellos… su cabello húmedo comenzaba a molestarle la visión dejándolo fuera en un frustrado movimiento, pues volvía de nuevo a sus ojos.

Se escuchó el silbar del viento al momento en que era atravesado por una nube de flechas hacia ellos, pero estas no fueron respondidas por ellos… que esperaban a que esa ola negra de criaturas golpearan las murallas para enfrentarlos.

Los gritos del enemigo desconcertado por la falta de ataque de sus presas provoco que de pronto gritos agudos se agitaran sonando junto a los rayos que iluminaban la noche, disparando nuevamente flechas.

Gimli al lado de Emma apretaba su hacha con emoción, pues por fin tendría algo de acción después de su viaje… mirando con orgullo a esa mujer que admiraba a su lado, con la altivez y valentía a enfrentar su primera guerra.

Resonaron las trompetas de bronce. Los enemigos se abalanzaron en una marejada violenta contra el muro bajo, otros hacia la explanada y otros tantos a la rampa que subía hasta las puertas de Cuernavilla. Otro relámpago iluminaba los cascos y escudos la insignia siniestra, la mano de Isegard.

Legolas fijo su vista –su punto débil son las coyunturas y cuello- informo a su lado, en su mente ganar su apuesta… ya veía a sus buenos amigos entre elfos silvanos o bajo la mirada de su padre.

-FUEGO- indico Théoden en ese punto, a lo lejos los gritos sincronizados de Boromir, Aragorn y Eómer comenzando la respuesta… lanzando una tormenta de flechas y una granizada de pedruscos sorprendiendo a las criaturas.

Estas se vieron titubeantes y quisieron emprender la fuga, pero en seguida volvieron a la carga, dispersándose y atacando de nuevo cada vez con más fuerza. Resonaron otra vez las trompetas y una horda salto hacia adelante. Llevaban los escudos en alto como formando un techo empujaban en el centro dos troncos enormes detrás apoyados por orcos cuyo objetivo era las puertas de la Cuernavilla, se escuchó el crujir de la puerta.

-Oh creen que entraran por la puerta principal- dijo Emma y al ver a Eómer, Aragorn y Boromir corriendo hacia ese punto… fue a su encuentro para apoyarlos, dejando a Gimli y Legolas que se dirigían hacia el muro bajo.

Corrieron debajo de la lluvia insistente, bajando escaleras.

-Emma- saludo Aragorn con preocupación, pero era mejor mantenerla cerca ya que conociendo a su amiga… su idea de protegerla le dejaría otra muestra de su temperamento.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en la salvadora mientras corría detrás de ellos, decidida, siendo recibida por saludos de reconocimiento del Gondor y el mariscal, durante su descenso al patio exterior en lo alto del peñón se les unieron otros tanto espadachines.

Emma diviso un sendero estrecho y sinuoso que descendía hasta la puerta principal, entre el muro y el borde casi vertical del peñón. Franquearon la puerta de un salto (hasta ella misma se impresiono), seguido del resto de valientes… apretó con fuerza su espada yendo al lado de Boromir y Aragorn que desenvainaban las suyas.

-GUTHWINE POR LA MARCA- exclamo Eómer.

-ANDURIL POR LOS DUNEDAIN- también Aragorn con decisión.

Por su parte el Gondor alcanzo a sacar el cuerno, soplándolo con fuerza en un reto para el –POR GONDOR- grito.

Emma volteo los ojos, ella no iba a gritar por Storybrook… ¿o sí?

Atacaron por el costado, precipitándose sobre el enemigo que estaba más dedicado en tirar la puerta que comenzaba a flaquear… algunos valientes cayeron por las flechas de los orcos, pero eso no los detuvo… La salvadora presencio de cerca la espada de Aragorn, que resplandecía con un fuego blanco impresionando a todos. De repente un grito de apoyo desde el muro y la torre llego a sus oídos.

-ANDURIL VA A LA GUERRA….- unas voces en coro dijeron –LA ESPADA QUE ESTUVO ROTA BRILLA OTRA VEZ- continuaron.

La salvadora presencio que las criaturas que manejaban los arietes lo dejaron caer para combatir… ahora los arqueros orcos dispararon sin atino huyendo y abandonando a los otros.

Un corte aquí, se agacho y desde esa altura atravesó al primero de su cuenta… esquivo haciéndose al lado, dio una vuelta torpe pero el segundo cayo a sus pies… sintió que la agarraban del brazo empujándola con fuerza hacia la orilla de ese puente, sintió el aire que provoca la altura refrescar su húmeda piel… vio de cerca el feo rostro de ese ser, pero no se intimido dándole un cabezazo (del cual su cabeza se arrepintió) haciéndolo retroceder… el tercero vencido.

-Estas bien Emma- cuestiono Boromir, que peleaba cerca… como quiera atento a su amiga, cerca Aragorn también preocupado.

-Si… solo sugiero que no den cabezazos- dijo mientras la lluvia lavaba esa sangre que caía de su frente a causa de su golpe, no tuvo tiempo de checarse cuando esquivaba a otro contrincante siendo el cuarto.

Siguieron con su limpieza del puente, al terminar todos quedaron frente a las puertas de izquierda a derecha… Eómer, Boromir, Aragorn, Emma y otros dos espadachines que sobrevivieron jadeantes y empapados. El trueno rugía ahora a la lejanía y un viento inclemente soplaba el cielo despejándolo, mostrando la luna por primera vez en la noche.

-Parece que no llegamos a tiempo- Aragorn miro detrás, la puerta parecía más débil y algunos maderos estaban rotos.

-No podemos quedarnos aquí- dijo Boromir, limpiándose un poco su frente.

-MIREN- exclamo Eómer y en efecto una turba de orcos y hombres volvía a congregarse más allá del rio (que apenas veía Emma). Las Flechas comenzaban a zumbar y rebotar en las piedras.

Emma miro a su alrededor –yo me encargo de la puerta…- se ofreció mientras buscaba algo que usar para su "truco" mágico.

Iban a replicar que no había tiempo, cuando la salvadora había guardado su espada en la funda y buscaba algo que utilizar, porque no había nada como en Moria que tumbo una pared… entonces vio esos escudos –Regina estará recordándome esto… - dijo y al momento alzo sus manos en aquellas defensas enemigas, concentrándose, moldeando su deseo –yo que ustedes… me retiraba de la puerta- sugirió como quien no quiere la cosa.

Boromir y Aragorn obedecieron sin rechistar, los otros se vieron más pensativos pero siguieron al poco rato a la cercanía de la rubia –no tenemos tiempo- murmuro Eómer pero sus quejas murieron al momento que los objetos enemigos se levantaban yendo directo a la puerta, acumulándose y cubriéndola por completo.

Dieron media vuelta dispuestos a correr hacia el punto donde los necesitaban, no dando tiempo de agradecimientos o alabanzas hacia la muestra mágica… pero el grito de júbilo de las murallas que presenciaron la proeza no se hizo esperar.

No lograron avanzar mucho cuando unos diez orcos que habían permanecido inmóviles se levantaron con rapidez y sigiles partiendo detrás del grupo que se retiraba. Tomaron a Eómer por los talones lo hicieron trastabillar y caer, echándose encima. Pero una pequeña figura emergió de las sombras lanzando un grito ronco.

Emma lo reconoció de inmediato, pues el hacha oscilo como péndulo decapitando a dos pero el resto escapo –Gimli…- saludo con burla al bonachón –llevo 7- presumió.

-QUE…. – dijo el enano –yo llevo dos- gruño maldiciendo por lo bajo.

Boromir y Aragorn ayudaron a Eómer para auxiliarlo aunque escucharon aquel extraño recibimiento, regresando por donde vinieron pues ya no tenían que preocuparse por la puerta en un tiempo.

-Porque llevas 7… sabía que debí de haber venido detrás de ti en seguida- se quejaba el pelirrojo que venía al lado de la rubia.

-No llores… quedan miles… - con sarcasmo murmuro la rubia, recibiendo una mirada de desconfianza del gruñón enano.

Cuando estuvieron dentro, Eómer se volvió –Doy gracias a Gimli hijo de Gloin- exclamo el mariscal agradecido –no sabía que estabas con nosotros en este encuentro…. Pero otra vez el huésped no invitado es la mejor compañía ¿Cómo apareciste allí?- cuestiono.

El enano se encogió de hombros –no había acción en mi punto…- murmuro todavía sin quitar la mirada en su colega que se veía victoriosa, solo por 5 le ganaba…. Pronto la alcanzaría y rebasaría.

-Que fue ese saludo- cuestiono Boromir mientras Eómer y Gimli intercambiaban palabras.

Emma lo miro y sonrió –una apuesta… - contesto.

-No sé quién fue el que empezó esa actividad… pero que gane el mejor- murmuro Aragorn divertido.

-Tenemos desventaja… Legolas de seguro ya ha de ver terminado con sus flechas-Emma frunció el ceño –quieres ir a checar Gimli…- cuestiono al pelirrojo.

-Por supuesto… ese elfo no puede ganarnos… - se encuadro y ambos con paso pesado subieron hacia donde habían dejado a la parte faltante de ese trio, ambos compartiendo palabras desalentadoras si llegara a ganar el rubio.

Aragorn y Boromir rieron divertidos –y Gandalf nos pidió cuidarla- comento el Gondor, negando en frustración.

-Ella no permitiría ser dejada al lado… ahora que hay una apuesta de por medio- un suspiro de decepción salió por el heredero de Isildur.

XXXXX

-SIETE- grito Emma llegando al punto en el muro, pero ahora en el inferior.

-DOS- Gimli también grito, ambos se plantaron enfrente del elfo que terminaba de disparar el último de su reserva.

Legolas arqueo levemente su ceja –solo esos…- dijo extrañado –yo he hecho al menos unas 20, aunque me he quedado sin flechas- suspiro.

Los dos entrecerraron sus ojos –te puedo ayudar con las flechas… pero sabiendo que estas en ventaja no creo que quiera ayudarte- susurro Emma al cruzarse de brazos.

-Aceptaría esa ayuda Emma… porque aunque no quieras es importante- sonrió de medio lado un poco burlón el elfo –además son solo pocas hojas en todo ese bosque de enemigos- indico señalando al ejercito contrario.

-No lo hagas Emma… que luche como nosotros- siseo el pelirrojo, no dispuesto a perder por eso.

Pero Emma ya estaba levantando ambas manos y una nube morado claro envolvía el vacío contenedor del elfo, al instante flechas aparecían –no sería justo… aunque eso no signifique que gane- dijo, pero estaba impresionada porque funcionara… oh ahora si Regina se tragara sus palabras… pensó divertida, pues la convocación de armas estaba asimilada.

Las nubes se dispersaban rápidamente trayendo un poco de luz por esa luna antes oculta y Emma presencio que en efecto… eran pocas hojas en ese enorme… ENORME… bosque. Si se preocupaba de perder a causa de escases de enemigos quedo desechada la idea pues ante ella refuerzos interminables se divisaban a lo lejos.

Orcos y montañeses iban y venían de un extremo al otro arrojando escalas de cuerda por encima de las murallas, con tanta rapidez que los defensores no atinaban a cortarlas o desengancharlas. Habían puesto ya centenares de largas escalas. Muchas caían rotas pero eran reemplazadas en seguida y los orcos trepaban por ellas.

Emma rellenaba contenedores de flechas, al parecer se corrió la voz de su proeza con su amigo el elfo, eso parecía que animo a los hombres de Rohan pero la fatiga ya se divisaba en su rostro… podía asegurar que escucho a Aragorn, Boromir o Eómer dando palabras de aliento y reorganizándolos.

Pero la primera escalera logro su objetivo, dando avance a un grupo de orcos que llegaban a esa parte del muro bajo -8…- gritaba con cada enemigo caído, a su lado Gimli también hacia lo mismo pero hasta el momento Legolas a la delantera.

Pero el clamor llego desde atrás, Emma se asomó viendo que desde la parte inferior lo que parecía un canal, orcos ingresaban… ella comenzó a correr pero un brazo la detuvo…

-ESPERA….- era Legolas con ojos preocupados –donde vas- cuestiono.

-A ayudar… están atacando desde otro ángulo- respondió extrañada por ese gesto de repentina preocupación –quédate aquí… haces más falta…- fue lo que dijo al soltarse con brusquedad dirigiéndose para abajo.

El elfo no tuvo oportunidad de seguirla pues el enemigo evito su intención, casi le costó la vida su descuido.

-HAY SUFICIENTE PARA TODOS- grito Gimli, pero vio que faltaba su amiga y sus ojos cambiaron a preocupación… habían descuidado la protección de su compañera. Ambos se dirigieron bajando y rebanando enemigos… todavía contando mentalmente pero buscando a su amiga.

XXXXX

-Que haces aquí mujer- índico Gamelin, todavía desconfiado de la fémina a pesar que el rey mostro su respeto.

Ella solo volteo los ojos por esa actitud –ayudar… vengo a ayudar- se agacho y atravesó a un orco, 25… pensó victoriosa, pero no se detuvo en eso… mojándose los pies a través del canal logro con maestría hacerlos retroceder siendo apoyada por el viejo gruñón y otros pocos guardias que quedaban en la parte inferior.

-Tenemos que cerrar esta cueva de ratas- sugirió Gamelin.

El consejo de Gandalf venía a su mente, tanta razón tenía que en este mundo exploraría sus habilidades y limites… era el momento de probar lo que practico en Lothlórien, comenzando a congelar aquel hueco retrocediendo para agregar grosor a aquella pared.

La corriente había aumentado por la lluvia –bien… suerte- dio media vuelta dispuesta a regresar a la cima de la muralla, allí encontró a Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn, Boromir y Eómer bajando. El elfo estaba afilando el largo puñal al parecer sus reservas de flechas se habían acabado.

-27- grito en victoria la rubia, pasando por alto esas miradas de alivio… las detecto pero no preguntaría, sabía que sus amigos se preocupaban por exceso.

-QUE- exigió el enano al correr a enfrentarla –yo llevo 21-

-Yo apenas 2 docenas- el elfo suspiro derrotado, Emma sonreía victoriosa llevaba la delantera.

-Y ahora… porque estamos aquí tranquilos- cuestiono al no escuchar movimiento –ya ganamos-

-Sería demasiado sencillos…- Boromir suspiro.

-Al parecer es una tregua en el combate…- contesto Eómer, pasándose la mano por la nuca en cansancio.

-Les frustraste el ingreso por el canal… - comento Aragorn con orgullo.

XXXXX

Regresaron a la muralla, para ver los daños y resurtir las reservas… la salvadora se lucia, hasta el momento no había llegado a su límite pero el cansancio empezaba a afectarla, pero no era tiempo de pedir un suspiro porque iba ganando la apuesta.

La puerta que podía haber caído hace tanto, resistía con los escudos enemigos puestos por Emma por el momento no había nada grave que lamentar, desde el punto de vista estratégico, claro esta.

-Aragorn…- llamo Emma al pensativo hombre que observaba las estrellas –creo que esta noche ha sido la más larga de mi vida- dijo apesumbrado pero con una risa en su rostro.

-Larga como años- confirmo el hombre al fijar sus ojos plateados en su colega –Espero que no tarde en llegar el día-

-El amanecer no está lejos- dijo Gamelin, que había subido al adarve y se encontraba detrás de ellos.

-El amanecer siempre trae esperanza- comento ausente Aragorn.

-Pero esas criaturas de Isegard, no retrocederán a la luz del sol- el anciano murmuro –Tampoco lo harán los montañeses salvajes-

Emma arqueo la ceja –gracias por su optimismo…- gruño –pero aun así, el día sería bienvenido… de seguro Gandalf traerá algo consigo- un suspiro se escapó.

-Crees que regrese- Dijo Eómer.

-Por supuesto que regresara… siempre vuelve- se unió Boromir, pues era parte verdad ya que estaba muerto y volvió (o regresaron).

-que dirán- murmuro Emma al afinar su oído, escuchando los gritos del enemigo.

-Es la lengua de las tierras Pardas- dijo Gamelin –es una antigua lengua que en otros tiempos se hablaba mucho en los valles occidentales de la marca…- soltó un suspiro –nos odian y están contentos pues nuestra perdición les parece segura…- inclino su cabeza apesumbrado –Saruman ha incrementado su odio por ofensas pasadas… las luces del alba ni las sombras del crepúsculos los detendrán…- mantuvo un silencio tenso –hasta que hayan tomado prisionero a Théoden o ellos mismos hayan sucumbido-

-A pesar de todo a mí el amanecer me llena de esperanzas- dijo Aragorn, Emma afirmo con entusiasmo pues estaba mejor sin saber que decían los de afuera

-Se dice que ningún enemigo ha tomado Cuernavilla- murmuro Boromir algo afectado por lo dicho por el anciano.

-Así dicen las canciones- contesto Eómer.

-Entonces a defenderla y confiemos- exclamo Aragorn con orgullo, la modalidad majestad a flote nuevamente.

XXXXX

Las trompetas enemigas resonaron nuevamente, interrumpiendo esa platica amena que tenían todavía… pero lo que alarmo a Emma es que a distancia hubo un estallido enorme, acompañado de una brusca llamarada y humo. Para sorpresa de ella la corriente del bajo se desbordaba siseando en burbujas de espuma. Un boquete acababa de abrirse en el muro y ya nada podía contenerlas… una horda de formas oscuras irrumpían como oleaje.

-BRUJERIA DE SARUMAN- alcanzo a escuchar decir de Aragorn, pero ella se precipito hacia esa dirección bajando con rapidez hacia aquel enorme hueco, donde los defensores habían sido barridos.

-RETROCEDAN- grito a los pocos hombres que mantenían el ataque, Emma enfundo su espada y con ambas manos comenzó a lanzar a todo el enemigo que estuviera delante de ella –LOS QUE ESTAN ARRIBA… LANZEN FLECHAS- ordeno con aplomo, sentía el apuro de esos hombres pero obedecieron mientras ella hacia retroceder al grupo de orcos y otras criaturas.

-ES INUTIL…- grito Aragorn a la distancia, pero Emma no pudo checar de donde venía su voz, estaba concentrada en hacer retroceder al enemigo –VUELVAN A LA CUERNAVILLA- ordeno.

La salvadora gruño, pero era verdad no podía estar toda la noche dando pulsos mágicos siendo interminable el enemigo –TODOS COMIENCEN A RETIRARSE… LOS CUBRO- exigió con aplomo, los que estuvieron cerca titubearon pero la mirada severa de la rubia los convenció.

Entonces se dio cuenta que había una escalera ancha del abismo al peñón y a la poterna de Cuernavilla. A pies de escalera se erguía Aragorn y Boromir. Los arqueros listos para lanzar flechas mientras Emma retrocedía hacia atrás dando impulsos mágicos a esos enemigos que parecía chacales ante una presa buena.

-EMMA YA ESTAN TODOS A SALVO- exclamo Boromir con voz apurada, la salvadora estaba siendo rodeada aunque lograba que se mantuvieran al margen de ella… pero no parecían tan afectados por eso, al contrario lanzaba 3 pero volvían 6 a cubrirlos.

La salvadora giro sobre sus talones corriendo hacia la escalera que estaba cerca… pero el enemigo también –SUBE- le ordeno a Aragorn que era el único que quedaba pero este negó con la cabeza –QUE SUBAS… VOY DETRÁS DE TI- gruño en una orden más fuerte… pero el heredero se mantuvo apacible. Llego a la escalera levanto su mano pero otra la ayudo a subirse por lo menos un metro… al levantar su vista era Boromir que la posicionaba debajo de el –esto es incómodo- se quejó, pero siguió subiendo.

Escuchaba las flechas cubriéndolos para que subieran, por un momento la escalera se agito con violencia signo que los orcos también comenzaban a subir pero eran emboscados por los guardias que estaban encima de ellos apoyándolos.

Llegaron a la cima y en seguida la escalera fue cortada –por los valar Emma… eso estuvo cerca- Legolas se acercaba apesumbrado –donde esta Gimli-

-Aquí amigo- desde la parte de atrás el pelirrojo salía.

-Todos juntos…- murmuro Emma que jadeaba en sumo cansancio la cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas.

-Estas bien- cuestiono Boromir, con sus ojos preocupados.

-Si estoy bien…- mintió –solo que mis números siguen en 27- gruño.

-39- comento victorioso Legolas.

-38- gruño Gimli –aunque si contamos a todos los que mandaste a volar… podías ir a la cabeza- razono.

-Lo sé, pero muertos son los que cuentan- dijo con rostro apesumbrado

-No se preocupen… ahí hay más- indico Aragorn riendo, pero preocupado su amiga estaba ocultando su verdadera condición… todos notaban su palidez, pero ella no quería decirles nada.

-De seguro te pondrás a la cabeza nuevamente- animo el Gondor.

-Necesito ir en busca de algunas flechas…- dijo Legolas, Emma lo observo extrañada –no te esfuerces Emma… ya hiciste mucho…-suspiro.

-No hay problema… que sería de mi sin unas vacaciones en el bosque oscuro- dijo en sarcasmo y sin esperar replica ya estaba llenando el vacío contenedor.

XXXXX

Regresaron a la ciudadela, Emma se dejó caer pesadamente en el muro más cercano… se tomó la cabeza con cansancio, ese era su límite… luego recordaba todo lo que hiso, las miles de flechas que convoco, el hielo, los escudos y la cereza del pastel… el final.

Levanto la vista, no dispuesta a dejarse vencer… o no, no lo hiso antes y menos ahora… por su orgullo que no se retractaría regresando a casa con un hubiera sido en vez de un fue.

-Hay que concentrar nuestras fuerzas en la defensa- escucho decir a Aragorn, esto hiso que se pusiera de pie enseguida, yendo al grupo que discutían el destino a seguir.

-Me muero de impaciencia en esta prisión- dijo Théoden, suspirando pesadamente –si hubiera mínimo cabalgado al frente de mis hombres, habría sentido la alegría del combate, terminando asi mis días… pero de poco sirvo estando aquí-

Emma con gesto incrédulo observo a ese rey, por lo lejos era aquella marioneta que fue su primera impresión… el porte de la talla de Aragorn en sus arranques de realeza, ahora recordaba a David cuando daba sus discursos de honor entre caballeros y cosas de ese estilo, en verdad que se lo toman muy en serio.

-Aquí al menos está protegido por la fortaleza más inexpugnable de la marca- razono Aragorn, tratando de dar aliento.

-Tenemos más esperanzas de defendernos aquí en Cuernavilla que en edoras- dijo Boromir.

Emma desvió su mirada hacia otro lado, pues al parecer su presencia era pasada en alto por aquellos estrategas de guerras, se dirigió a ver fuera de las murallas… en verdad que el enemigo parecía imparable agregando su sumamente ansias de superarlos y someterlos.

-Cuando amanezca hare sonar el cuerno de Helm, partiré no importa los deseos de Gandalf… no moriré como un cobarde…- la voz de Théoden trajo la atención de la rubia ahora soñadora –cabalgaran conmigo… tu hijo de Arathorn y Denethor- cuestiono

-Por supuesto mi señor, si esos son sus deseos- apoyo Boromir con el brillo del orgullo bailando en sus pupilas –quizás nos abramos paso o tengamos un fin digno de alguna canción… si queda alguien para cantar nuestras hazañas- rio fuertemente, dándole palmadas amigables a Trancos.

-Sera un honor cabalgar con ustedes- dijo Aragorn.

-Y yo también voy con ustedes- intervino Emma –no me miren así… que iré quieran o no- frunció el ceño de la manera testaruda que no daba oportunidad de replicar.

-Y ahí van los deseos de protección de Gandalf- susurro Boromir a Aragorn que suspiro, bueno el mago les dijo que la protegieran para que no se la llevaran… estaban de alguna forma cumpliendo.

Volvieron a los muros de un lado a otro Emma resurtía las flechas y porque no, también las lanzas con Gimli a sus espaldas, ahora legolas iba detrás de Aragorn… escuchaba los estallidos por parte del enemigo en un intento por penetrar pero siempre fracasando también tendían escalas pero eran derribados de igual manera.

-Pensabas ir solo…- Emma alcanzo a Aragorn que iba a lo alto de la arcada que coronaba las grandes puertas, ambos indiferentes a las flechas enemigas… agradeciendo la nula habilidad con el arco como el elfo –quisiera tener un curso de parlamento hacia el enemigo de mi buen amigo Aragorn hijo de Arathorn- lo dijo irónica.

-Claro que lo tendrás… de primera mano y el mejor- contesto con la misma ironía, con una media sonrisa viendo de reojo a la testaruda amiga que aunque la regresara lo seguiría… además no quisiera otra cicatriz de una amiga.

Llegaron al punto necesario, donde podían ver y ser vistos por el enemigo… el cielo comenzaba a mostrar indicios de un nuevo día. Aragorn alzo la mano, mostrando la palma para indicar el deseo de un parlamento.

Los orcos vociferaban y se burlaban, pero ellos mostraban rostros inexpresivos, severos y orgullosos, para nada afectados por ese insulto.

-BAJEN- gritaron –si quieren hablar con nosotros que bajen… bajen con su rey- gruñeron siendo apoyados por miles de risas –Somos los Uruk-hai. Si no vienen iremos a sacarlos de su guarida…-amenazaron.

-El rey saldrá o no, según sea su voluntad- informo Aragorn sereno, como si alguien insignificante le hablara.

Emma también le dio un poco de tono al ambiente, se miraba las uñas con más interés que en esos guerreros que gruñían ante esa respuesta desinteresada.

-Entonces ¿Qué hacen aquí?- la voz ronca de los Uruk-hai resonaron, todos atentos- ¿Qué miran? ¿Quieren ver la grandeza de nuestro ejército?-

Emma dio un paso al frente, levanto una ceja arrogante – ¿grandeza?- cuestiono demandante, su voz de sheriff salía a flote –diles a que hemos salido… mi buen amigo Aragorn hijo de Arathorn- sonrió victoriosa, como gustaba de saborear todo el título de su amigo… y eso que le falto.

-Hemos salido a ver el alba- dijo Trancos, pasando por alto la clara burla de su amiga… bueno ya se había tardado de divertirse con eso de los nombres… como ella le decía.

-¿Qué tiene el alba?- se mofaron los orcos, codeándose en signo de burla –nosotros no dejamos la pelea ni de día ni de noche…. Venimos matar-

-Nadie sabe que traerá el nuevo día- comento Aragorn casual pero con porte.

-Aléjense antes de que se vuelva contra ustedes- sugirió Emma, encogiéndose de hombros carente de porte pero con presencia aplastante.

-BAJEN- gritaron –ESTO NO ES UN PARLAMENTO-

-Error mis enemigos- negó apesumbrado la rubia, Aragorn estaba más que divertido con la actuación de su amiga –claro que es un parlamento…. Diles Aragorn hijo de Arathorn- suspiro cansada… no por la situación sino por el nombre.

-Nunca un enemigo ha tomado Cuernavilla. Váyanse o de lo contrario ninguno se salvara- sus gestos se hicieron fieros, sus ojos centellaron amenazantes y Emma agradecía en ese momento en que fuera su aliado pero también lanzando miradas de advertencia.

Ambos personajes irradiaban confianza y soberbia, mirándolos como seres inferiores… Aragorn con su porte majestuoso y Emma con su intimidante esencia, los dos a lo alto de las puertas todavía reforzadas por aquellos escudos enemigos, algunos montañeses salvajes vacilaron mirando por encima del hombro hacia el valle, otras miradas indecisas al cielo y la minoría que había identificado a la "bruja blanca" esperaban la oportunidad para retirarse.

Los orcos se reían estrepitosamente, ordenando lanzar dardos y flechas que fueron repelidos con un movimiento de muñeca de la rubia, que negaba fervientemente decepcionada.

-Ustedes lo quisieron más difícil- sonrió siniestramente Emma, al momento en que el caballeroso de Aragorn la ayudaba a bajar.

-Creo que me dijiste que querías aprender…- interrogo Trancos divertido, descendiendo con la rubia.

-Es algo natural en mi… al parecer el parlamento se me da fácil- contesto encogiéndose de hombros.

Hubo un rugido y una intensa llamarada. La bóveda de la puerta en la que habían estado parados se derrumbó convertida en polvo y humo. Ambos se miraron alarmados y algo divertidos, corriendo a la torre del rey.

XXXXX

Los orcos estaban felices por la explosión que provocaron, deseando que hubieran caído esos pretenciosos humanos… pero su sorpresa fue que un ruido se escuchó aumentado por el eco del abismo.

El cuerno de Helm resonaba majestuoso, escuchándose en cada rincón como miles de trompetas en respuesta al llamado de la Cuernavilla… reviviendo aquel mito del lugar, los pájaros que estaban cerca levantaron el vuelo en repuesta y el sol daba la bienvenida a la última resistencia.

-HELM- gritaron los caballeros desde las murallas, con esperanza en su voz –HELM HA DESPERTADO Y RETORNA EN LA GUERRA- replicaron sin disminuir el entusiasmo –HELM AYUDA AL REY THEODEN-

En medio de este clamor, aquella puerta reforzada con el acero de los mismos enemigos… caía en un fuerte impulso, alguno de los escudos volaron con fuerza y violencia matando a los enemigos cercanos.

-31- alguien grito entre la conmoción, Emma detrás del rey con su caballo moteado café siempre fiel a ella (a pesar que no se acuerda de su nombre).

El rey decidido, a su izquierda Emma a su derecha Aragorn, detrás de ellos Boromir, Eómer y Legolas (Gimli fue dejado atrás para su molestia). Seguido de otros tantos valientes dispuestos a terminar sus días al lado de su señor.

Claro que Emma no iba a morir, iba para aumentar el número de su apuesta… sus números estaban atrasados y aunque el mundo le diera vueltas agregando su cansancio… señor que no perdería por eso.

-ADELANTE EORLINGAS- grito el rey, lanzándose fieramente hacia el grupo conmocionado.

La salvadora todavía podía escuchar el eco retumbando por las colinas, esto le daba un toque de dramatismo según ella. Boromir la apoyaba a su derecha y ella su izquierda completándose como la vez en que se separaron.

Agitaba su espada con maestría, cayendo y aumentando el número de su apuesta aunque lento, porque al parecer la luz del amanecer trajo pánico y desconcierto al enemigo pues los cobardes corrían.

Vio que los enemigos se detenían en las orillas del valle bajo y ella misma pudo jurar que ese lugar no era el mismo por donde ellos llegaron anoche. El valle verde que se extendía en el pasado era remplazado por un bosque frondoso e imponente como todos los de ese mundo.

Volteo interrogante a Boromir, pero la expresión de sus colegas era el mismo desconcierto de ella, pero no tuvo tiempo de expresar su cuestión cuando vio al enemigo que eran aterrorizados por la presencia del rey y por los árboles. Estaban rodeados parecían animales inválidos queriendo escapar hasta Emma pudo jurar que algunos intentaban trepar las paredes del valle en vano… casi le dio lastima… casi.

De improviso y mejorando la situación que hace algunas horas era lamentable para los jinetes de Rohan, en la cima apareció Gandalf (o eso pudo identificar, no tenía la vista de Legolas) resplandeciente al sol. Sonando a su espalda cuernos con miles de jinetes llegando en el aviso.

-ERKENBRAND- gritaron algunos caballeros a espaldas –ERKENBRAND… Y EL CABALLERO BLANCO- apoyaron.

-MITHRANDIR- grito Legolas muy emocionado, demasiado para alguien como él, volteo hacia su compañera –quisiera ver ese bosque, antes de que cambie el sortilegio- comento.

La rubia negó divertida –te aseguro que iremos… debo admitir que me da curiosidad- vil mentira, ella estaba más interesada en como su amigo reaccionaria en ese misterioso bosque.

El enemigo no sabía qué hacer, estaban rodeados… el cuerno de la torre volvió a sonar y la compañía del rey se lanzó a la carga a través del foso de la empalizada. A la vez desde la colina bajaba Erkenbrand, señor del folde oeste.

Los salvajes montañeses caían de bruces, los orcos se tambaleaban y gritaban arrojando al suelo las espadas y lanzas. Huyendo hacia el bosque frondoso… sus gritos de huida fueron opacados, como si hubieran sido tragados.

-Yo creo que me retracto… no pienso entrar a ese bosque- le dijo Emma a Legolas que también estaba impresionado por esa escena. Su cabeza dolía pero la victoria lo opacaba.

Aragorn suspiro aliviado igualmente, todos vociferaban la victoria además que al parecer el enemigo no aprovecho los disturbios para acercarse a su amiga… cumpliendo por completo su palabra dada a Gandalf.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Que tal Emma, ahora explayando sus limites mágicos… Regina tendrá que ser alumna de Emma…

Saludos a Yoh y gracias por tus comentarios :3

En el próximo el conteo de la apuesta del trio de caballeros?

Neah20 fuera…


	15. Chapter 15

Las Torres 15: Istari

Los gritos de victoria desde la muralla de Cuernavilla hacían eco en aquel abismo, sobreviviendo aquella noche en la que muchos creyeron seria el fin de la impenetrable fortaleza de Rohan.

La luz del sol abrazaba a cada miembro del ejército, después de una noche húmeda eran bien recibido el calor… Emma levanto su mirada llena de determinación hacia aquel cielo despejado, escuchaba los saludos hacia el ejército de Gandalf que se acercaban hacia ellos, todos ya habían descendido de su caballo… sus brazos dolían, sus energías estaban menguando pero había sobrevivido a su primera guerra –esto solo fue el inicio- cuestiono a la presencia que se acercaba a su lado.

-Por supuesto Emma…- Gandalf le indicaba con voz serena –pero me han informado de tu buen desempeño en este enfrentamiento… has salvado la vida de muchos buenos hombres-

Emma volteo a observarlo con un brillo de altivez en sus ojos avellana –por supuesto… tome tu viejo consejo… explote mis habilidades- sonrió orgullosa, porque hubiera servido de algo.

El mago ahora blanco, negó divertido… hace menos de una semana ella había sido secuestrada por orcos, escapando gracias a la ayuda de Eómer… pero ahora esa mujer había crecido, se sentía orgulloso de alguna forma, un sentimiento inexplicable.

La salvadora sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar, con incomodidad se tocó la frente y al verse la mano vio un líquido color carmesí con algo de fastidio y recriminándose aquel golpe cuando defendió la puerta de la Cuernavilla.

-Está herida- Legolas se acercó alarmado, viendo aquella sangre de la mano de su amiga.

-Creo que es el cabezazo que le di a uno de los orcos- explico con cansancio, su caballo relincho con preocupación hacia su jinete.

-Cabezazo- dijo con duda el mago, viéndola con ojos asombrados ante una encogida de hombros de la mujer para quitarle importancia al asunto.

-Ha sido una larga noche para nuestra Istari- indico Aragorn con una sonrisa orgullosa –será mejor descansar- pidió.

Emma frunció el ceño –pero creo que por el momento… tengo más curiosidad por ese bosque que ha aparecido enfrente- señalo el antes valle con recelo, pues todavía no aceptaba la idea que el enemigo hubiera sido tragado por esa vegetación.

Théoden y todos sus acompañantes voltearon hacia esos árboles, por un momento se habían olvidado de ese bosque mágico –es verdad mi amigo Gandalf… tu magia es poderosa si puedes hacer algo de ese tipo- acepto.

-Tal vez, pero si lo soy aun no lo he demostrado. No he hecho más que dar buenos consejos en el peligro…- dijo Gandalf con un aire de misterio.

-Entonces de donde salió ese puto bosque- recrimino Emma, valiéndole el vocabulario usado (además varios no entendían el término). Todos estaban con la misma cuestión dándole miradas sombrías a ese bosque, como si ellos fueran los únicos que lo miraran y el mago no.

Gandalf soltó una larga y alegre carcajada –el bosque- cuestiono, Emma casi se le echa encima por tanto rodeo sobre el tema –yo también lo veo…- explico para aquellos que pensaban que el no observaba lo que ellos –esto no es obra mía, sino algo que está más allá de los designios de los sabios-

-Entonces, ¿Quién ha obrado esta magia?- cuestiono Boromir, que estaba al lado de Emma mientras le miraba la herida de su frente, era un corte algo profundo pero no grave.

-Estoy bien- replico la salvadora, mientras era obligada a ver hacia el capitán que parecía no la escuchaba porque estaba insistente en levantarle el rostro por la barbilla para checarla.

-Déjale Emma…- comento consolador Aragorn, con algo de burla y complicidad inexplicable para la Istari que gruñía.

-Habrá acaso algún sabio todavía más poderoso, del que nunca oímos hablar- cuestiono Théoden descartando a Emma, pues ella peleo a su lado y nunca se le vio manipulando un bosque.

Gandalf le dio una mirada burlona a su protegida que le pedía auxilio porque estaba rodeada por todos los de la comunidad (Legolas, Aragorn, Boromir, Gimli que acababa de llegar molesto) que la cuidaban en exceso –no es magia, sino un poder mucho más antiguo- comento casual –un poder que recorría antaño la tierra, mucho antes de que los elfos cantaran, o repicara el martillo- expreso.

-Que repuesta tiene tu acertijo- cuestiono Théoden.

-En verdad Gandalf… porque tanto misterio- gruño la salvadora, al soltarse de sus amigos, le irritaba tanta atención.

-Bueno, si quieren conocerlo tendrán que venir conmigo a Isegard- fue lo único que contesto el anciano.

-Isegard- exclamaron todos con incredibilidad, el anciano suspiro divertido.

-Si- dijo secamente –volveré a Isegard y quien lo desee puede acompañarme. Allí veremos extrañas cosas-

-Pero aun cuando pudiéramos reunirlos a todos… no hay suficientes hombres en la marca para atacar la fortaleza de Saruman- explico el rey con algo de preocupación ante los poderes de un Istari del rango del traidor, aunque tuvieran a Emma y Gandalf de su lado aun ese otro mago tenia años de experiencia detrás de él, puede tener un millón de tretas para eliminarlos.

-Yo voy contigo Gandalf…- salto Emma, mientras Aragorn le ponía algo de hierba curativa (que quien sabe de dónde saco) en aquella herida de su frente consciente que posiblemente su amiga estaba cansada de usar su magia.

El mago la vio con extrañeza, a pesar del notable cansancio de su protegida tenia las fuerzas para continuar –bien… no me quedare allí mucho tiempo…- explico –ahora mi camino me lleva al este ¡Buscadme en Adoras, antes de la luna menguante!-

-¡no!- Théoden exclamo alarmado –en la hora oscura que precede al alba dude de ti…- acepto nervioso –pero ahora no volveremos a separarnos. Iré contigo, si tal es tu consejo-

-42- La voz de Gimli llamo la atención de la salvadora, quitándole importancia al otro debate entre el rey y su tutor mágico.

Una sonrisa se dibujó –solo esos- comento al verse las uñas con falso interés -43- comento victoriosa, no era mucha la diferencia pero uno era suficiente para darle pie a su burla.

-Oh bueno, parece que yo también perdí…- indico algo decaído el Elfo, entrando a esa plática pues estaba igual de involucrado, Boromir y Aragorn los vieron divertidos pero prefirieron seguir la plática del rey.

-Bien, creo que Frodo, Sam, Merry y Pippin estarán contentos por tenernos un tiempo en la comarca- índico Emma con algo de tristeza por sus amigos hobbits.

-Istari Emma…- llamo Théoden desde el centro de sus hombres, indicándole que se acercara.

Emma no sabía que hacer así que obedeció.

-Debo de darle gracias… sin su intervención y temerario carácter además de su valentía…- la tomo por los hombros con una sonrisa serena y mirada de ¿respeto? –desde ahora será conocida por nuestros hombres como protectora del abismo de Helm… nuestra dama blanca- beso en la frente a la extrañada e incómoda salvadora por ese título.

Se decidió que cabalgarían en la oscuridad, que no era necesario llevar un ejército de hombres ya que solo irían a parlamentar con Saruman (y a Emma eso de Parlamentar se le da natural). Y en efecto, Emma fue testigo que en verdad no fueron muchas pérdidas humanas gracias a su intervención… una punzada de orgullo en su corazón se sintió, aunque temía las consecuencias de usar su magia hasta ese punto… descanso un poco, para estar lista para su viaje a ese lugar donde residía el mago traidor.

XXXXX

Emma estaba teniendo un seño bastante reparador, en todos siempre acompañada por Henry, Hook, Nieves y David… su familia… pero detrás de ellos estaba toda la comunidad del anillo, sonrientes saludándola e indicándole que viniera, la invitaban a un sinfín de aventuras… cruzaba miradas con su familia haciéndole la misma invitación… entonces su corazón se partió.

-Emma…- alguien la llamaba, pero su cansancio era demasiado –vamos Emma despierta- volvían a insistir.

-5 minutos- gruño la salvadora, cubriéndose con aquella cobija, sumergiéndose en un cómodo lugar.

-Si te doy más tiempo… volverás a pedir más- indico la misma voz con cansancio –ni cuando estamos en la intemperie pides más descanso- le dijo de manera severa.

-Del duro suelo… a la blanca cama… hay mucha diferencia- contesto Emma al levantarse, viendo a Aragorn que estaba sentado a la orilla de esa cama que le asignaron, "un trato digno para nuestra salvadora" le había dicho Eómer, aunque pudo jurar que se lo dijo con tintes de broma.

-Tienes que aceptar que es una comparación bastante aceptable- recrimino Gimli que estaba al lado de la puerta, algo divertido.

-Si hasta el mismo Boromir tiene dificultades para levantarse de una cómoda cama- dijo Legolas de forma casual, pero siendo mirado con recriminación por el susodicho que estaba a su lado.

-Y ahora a que debo que todos hayan venido a despertarme…- dijo al mirar al grupo –tenías miedo Aragorn- cuestiono divertida a Trancos.

-Por supuesto que no… aunque sé que te pones violenta… sino dime con que me atacarías ahora sin almohadas elficas- arqueo su ceja el heredero de Isildur, dando a conocer aquella vez en su último día en Lothlórien donde fue testigo de una amenaza a las criaturas cantarinas del bosque por parte de su compañera.

Emma soltó un suspiro por aquella mención de ese pequeño detalle –bien, ya voy- murmuro.

-La verdad… nosotros queríamos pedirte…- intervino Aragorn impidiendo que se levantara –que te quedaras-

-hemos notado tu cansancio… aunque no lo quieras aceptar ante nosotros- indico el Gondor con tono severo.

-No sabemos a qué nos enfrentaremos- apoyo Legolas.

-Así que por favor… quédate Emma… hasta prometemos dejar nuestra apuesta de lado para otra ocasión- indico Gimli consolador.

-Yo no necesito que se preocupen por mi…- indico enojada Emma, levantándose aun ante las miradas preocupadas de sus amigos –lo agradezco, en verdad… pero Gandalf esta tan calmado por el tema… si él está así, he de suponer que no nos esperara un ejército de orcos- explico, comenzando a ponerse sus botas… sus ropas eran las normales que regreso antes de su merecido descanso, jeans, camisa blanca pero ahora una chamarra azul marino.

-Por favor Emma- trato Aragorn de detenerla, pero la mirada hostil que comenzaba a dibujarse en el rostro de su amiga provoco un suspiro.

-No gastes tus fuerzas en contenerme… Aragorn… ni ninguno de ustedes- amenazo –yo soy capaz de soportarlo… al igual que el resto… ustedes también están cansados y no trato de obligarlos a descansar- alzo su dedo índice dándole más impulso a su comentario.

-Entendemos- dijo frustrado Boromir, al ver que el heredero y el resto se quedaron en silencio por la validez de lo dicho por su colega.

-Supongo que es suficiente saber que sobreviviste a tu primera guerra- sereno Legolas, sonrió un poco.

-Esa es la actitud que deseo- dijo Emma con una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro.

Aunque no quisieran aceptarlo, todavía tendían a darle un trato especial a su amiga… era difícil dejar al lado su caballerosidad, pero la salvadora tendía a matarles esas creencias con su forma de ser que lograba sorprenderlos.

El Gondor solo tenía aquella discusión cuando había sido cegado por el anillo revoloteando por su mente… _"Y Si vivieras en un mundo como en el que yo vivo… donde el género no importa… solo el sobresalir y sobrevivir"_

XXXXX

Emma veía todo a su alrededor, pareciera que los cuerpos habían sido recogidos… aunque no hubieron tantas bajas de su bando… si eran las suficientes como para que el rey estuviera triste. Monto el caballo que hasta el momento había adoptado como suyo y con la pequeña congregación comenzó a desfilar desde la empalizada. Donde fueron despedidos por los que se quedaban con un canto de victoria.

-Quédate cercas Legolas- susurro Emma al elfo al ver aquel bosque que suplanto el valle.

-Tu igual- atino a decir el rubio, viendo con algo de temor aquellos árboles.

-No te asustes… preciosa…- le indico a su caballo, que se veía recelosa a pisar aquel bosque –estarás a salvo conmigo y mis amigos-

Gandalf solo negó divertido ya que a comparación del resto que se resistían a entrar. Su grupo no dudo ningún segundo en seguirlo a adentrarse en aquellos arboles grises y amenazantes.

Legolas con Gimli, siempre precavidos pero decididos, aquel heredero de reyes Aragorn con su altivez, Boromir con la valentía dibujada en su rostro y Emma con las agallas que cualquier hombre podría envidiarla… con ese grupo detrás del rey, que estaba más que orgulloso a que esas personas lo acompañaran… era lo que podía sentir el mago, que coronaba al lado de Théoden.

-Es como si estuvieran vigilándonos- le dijo Emma al lado de Gandalf, admirando aquellos troncos y raíces formando cavernas tenebrosas.

-Tengo que estar de acuerdo contigo… Emma- indico Legolas al otro lado de la salvadora, viendo como si el aire le hablara –pero además siento la presencia de cólera inmensa- afirmo.

-Otro bosque enojado…- indico la salvadora, viendo a su amigo con duda –vaya… si todos los bosques de mi mundo hicieran lo que aquí… créeme que hace mucho hubiéramos dejado de existir- indico como si del clima hablara, a su alrededor miradas curiosas.

-Que habrá sido de los miserables orcos- comento Boromir, tratando de desviar el tema de su amiga… no era momento de hablar de la lejanía de su hogar nuevamente.

-Nunca se sabrá- informo Gandalf.

Cabalgaron un rato en silencio, Emma tuvo que ayudar a Gimli para que Legolas no se detuviera… parecía estar bastante interesado en esos árboles de vida propia.

El Gondor también parecía embelesado, nunca en su vida había tenido tanta precaución con los arboles como en ese punto de su vida –creo que lo he visto todo… hasta ahora- indico ausente.

-Muchos misterios despiertan cuando la oscuridad amenaza a todo ser viviente- indico Gandalf.

-Entonces seremos testigos de despertares asombrosos- comento Boromir, aunque no sabía si estar emocionado o alerta.

-Debo dar a conocer mi asombro por este tipo de vegetación…- indico Emma con algo de recelo –pero si vuelves a detener el paso otra vez Legolas… iras conmigo y Gimli con Aragorn- amenazo seriamente.

-No me molestaría… tendría más tiempo de estar viendo los arboles sin preocuparme por manejar a mi corcel- comento el rubio bastante alegre por la idea, no captando el sentido de la amenaza.

-Yo prefiero que los dejes tranquilos- índico Gimli –no me gustaría tener el destino de los orcos sobre mí-

-No te preocupes, ellos no nos odian…- comento Legolas –ellos aborrecen a los orcos solamente… ya que estos árboles crecen en sitios remotos de Fangorn- explico con sabiduría.

-Creo que empiezo a entender la extrañes de tu gente…- indico Emma, con una media sonrisa a su compañero élfico.

-A ti te parece maravilloso este bosque… que puede ser el más peligroso en toda la tierra media…- intervino Gimli –sabes tuve oportunidad de ver las cavernas subterráneas del Abismo de Helms durante el descanso… y debo decirte que son vastas y hermosas-

-Eso hiciste durante tu descanso… acaso fui la única de durmió- se recrimino la salvadora ante la afirmación de lo cuestionado.

-estuve tentado a despertarte…- indico Gimli –pero Boromir me lo impidió… Así que puedes recriminarle a él la pérdida de esa grandiosa aventura a esas hermosas cavernas…- sugirió el pelirrojo.

-Gracias Gimli- susurro el Gondor –pero lo volvería a hacer- acepto con orgullo, ante el bufido de la rubia.

-Bien mis buenos amigos…- interrumpió Gimli nuevamente –habría un incesante peregrinaje de enanos solo para venir a ver esas cavernas… si en verdad pagarían oro puro por echarles una sola mirada- suspiro con emoción.

-Y yo pagaría oro puro por lo contrario- dijo Legolas con una extraña expresión en su rostro frio –y el doble para que me sacaran de allí, si llegara a extraviarme-

-No las has visto, por eso dices eso- recrimino Gimli –son hermosas, grandes y bastas… adornados con cristales que brillan, corales en una gruta marina… lloro ahora que las dejo-

-Entonces te desearemos buena fortuna Gimli…- indico Boromir –que vuelvas sano y salvo de la guerra para poder verlas otra vez-

-estoy de acuerdo con Boromir…- Legolas acepto –aunque quizás será mejor que no lo cuentes con los tuyos… podrían hacer más daño que bien-

-No… - dijo Gimli con molestia –ninguno de la raza de Durin excavaría estas grutas… como ustedes no dañan los arboles…- comento en un bufido –nosotros los cuidaríamos… nunca los arruinaríamos… puliremos lo natural… hasta haríamos lámparas como las que resplandecían antaño en Khazad-dum- estaba maquinando un sinfín de maneras para poder hacer habitable dicha caverna.

-Como lo dices… creo que hemos tenido tanta belleza en nuestras narices- indico Boromir –me ha emocionado como lo describes-

-Nunca te habría oído hablar así…- acepto el elfo –lamento el no haberlas visto…- sonrió serenamente –hagamos un pacto… si los cuatro regresamos sanos y salvos de los peligros que nos esperan, viajaremos algún tiempo juntos… ustedes visitaran Fangorn conmigo y luego iremos contigo a ver el abismo de helm-

-No sería ese el camino que yo elegiría para regresar…- dijo Gimli –pero soportare la visita a Fangorn si ustedes volverán a las cavernas y compartir conmigo esa maravilla-

-Cuenta con esa promesa…- indico Boromir, feliz por ser considerado para esa aventura nuevamente.

Emma entristeció, soltando un largo suspiro –yo no puedo prometerles eso…- indico ausente, sus tres compañeros borraron sus felicidad al ser conscientes nuevamente ese pequeño detalle –pero bueno, espero que esa aventura la disfruten mucho… - trato de animarlos nuevamente, pero el daño estaba hecho –no pongan esa cara… por cierto esa apuesta, todavía queda abierta… ¿no es así?- cambio el tema.

-Por supuesto… todavía queda un camino inseguro… lleno de orcos probablemente- informo Gimli con su tono bonachón.

-Ganare… para así llevarlos ante mi padre… disfrutar su gran festival que hace para las estrellas- trato de sonar sereno, pero todavía la tristeza de la separación lo afectaba.

Emma se encogió de hombros –hasta donde se… yo iba ganando- indico Emma con una sonrisa prepotente.

-Gane el que gane… me gustaría ser parte de esas visitas- indico Boromir, al sentirse excluido de esa apuesta pero no queriendo ser dejado al lado.

-Eres bienvenido… que sería de una fiesta entre enanos sin la presencia de mi buen capitán de Gondor- indico el pelirrojo.

-en serio… yo iba ganando- gruño Emma, al ver la confianza de sus compañeros que daban por hecho su victoria, pero las miradas divertidas de sus contrincantes la hicieron suspirar.

-Ya llegamos a la orilla del bosque- informo Legolas, la atención hacia enfrente nuevamente era como si ese grupito se hubiera excluido del resto

-Que veremos cuando lleguemos a la orilla- cuestiono Emma, dirigiéndose a Gandalf –puede que tú ya lo sepas… pero yo no puedo imaginarlo- frunció el ceño.

-No lo sé con certeza…- contesto sereno el mago, pero con un aire místico que provoco que un suspiro se escapara de la salvadora.

Por fin habían dejado atrás los árboles, Emma sintió aquella tensión que había olvidado por las pláticas amenas con sus compañeros siendo alivianado… en verdad se sentía vigilada bajo la sombra de esos árboles… el camino delante de ella descendía del abismo de Helm, se había hecho eterno en ese bosque –no pongas esa cara… Legolas- murmuro a su compañero, que como siempre estaba triste de dejar un buen bosque detrás, este detuvo el paso y de manera solidaria Emma hiso lo mismo al igual que Boromir.

Legolas sentía una opresión por abandonar un místico bosque, que lo hacía sentir joven podía asegurar que hasta su padre se rejuvenecería al lado de los árboles milenarios pero algo lo alerto –HAY OJOS- exclamo –Ojos que espían desde las sombras de las ramas… nunca vi ojos semejantes-

El resto que seguían adelante se sorprendieron por la alerta, parando al momento y dando la vuelta… Emma sintió el peligro que expresaba su amigo elfo que se estaba preparando para dar la vuelta.

-No…- grito Gimli –haz lo que quieras si te has vuelto loco… pero antes déjame bajar del caballo… no quiero ver esos ojos- expreso al removerse, pero no fue escuchado.

-Quieto Legolas Hojaverde- dijo Gandalf severamente a sus compañeros que quedaban rezagados–no vuelvas al bosque, aun no- grito en orden.

Pero Emma movida por la curiosidad y su sentido temerario se acercó a observar, dispuesta a enfrentar a dicho espía con Legolas y un Gimli preocupado a su lado –que demonios- exclamo tragando grueso ante esa presencia que salía de entre los arboles… su caballo se incomodó, pero fue tranquilizado por la salvadora.

En descripción corta para la salvadora, ante ella había un árbol viviente… con cuerpos vigorosos, recios, cabellos tiesos y la barba verde gris como musco… ojos más graves que cualquier elfo que haya visto en su estancia en ese mundo con años recorridos de manera alarmante aunque no los miraban a ellos. Exclamaciones de asombro y el sonar de espadas desenfundadas no se hicieron esperar aunque el mago los detuvo –QUE ERES- grito la salvadora.

Gandalf casi se da un golpe en la frente por lo temeraria de su protegida casi rayando a la estupidez.

La criatura dirigió su mirada a esa pequeña persona, con sus ojos analizando a los tres jinetes a su frente, pero como si el viento hubiera susurrado la ignoro adentrándose de nuevo al bosque desapareciendo con esos otros que habían sido detectados entre la maleza.

-Me siento como si un humano hubiera ignorado a un insecto –refunfuño Emma algo ofendida por ese desaire bastante público.

-Estuvo mejor así… pero la próxima prefiero ser dejado al lado en sus arranques de curiosidad- índico Gimli con un aire bastante aliviado –mi buen Boromir… puedo ir contigo- pregunto esperanzador no soportaría otro susto similar.

-Creo que si- indico el Gondor algo dudoso… aunque seguro que tampoco se acercaría a otra de esas criaturas.

Legolas suspiro apesumbrado, mientras Gimli se iba con el Gondor… pero no triste por el cambio… sino porque en verdad apoyaba a su amiga, habían sido ignorados.

-Que eran esas cosas…- exigió Emma al acercarse a Gandalf, Aragorn la miro con extrañeza pero conociendo a su amiga era lo más calmado que podía expresarse.

-Son simples pastores- informo Gandalf bastante cómodo con el tema.

-Pastores- comento Théoden frustrado –donde están los rebaños- cuestiono incrédulo –es evidente que tú los conoces-

Ahí Emma fue testigo de la explicación de los Ents, eran criaturas que habitaban desde antes que los elfos existieran y para ellos la vida del resto es historia pasajera por eso el desinterés porque para ellos que han sido testigo de muchas cosas, no eran relevantes, eso la incomodo un poco… Para Boromir fue bastante acertado lo que comento serian testigos de despertares asombrosos.

Indico Gandalf que los Ents eran aliados ya que no solo amenazaban la vida de los hombres, sino también la vida de todas las criaturas que para todos eran leyendas… aunque los ignoraran despertó para defenderse de ese mal en general.

Se alejaron del valle, Emma detecto la mala gana de Legolas por su insano interés en ese bosque… un viaje bastante intenso se hiso adelante, para molestia de ella, ya que pájaros de alas negras los sobrevolaban lanzando gritos lúgubres por encima de ellos… tentando a la salvadora a tumbar a uno que otro que asustaba a su caballo casi provocándole un accidente.

-Son aves de rapiña que han estado ocupadas en el campo de batalla- le explico Eómer con algo de diversión al ver el instinto asesino de su amiga que le echaba miradas de advertencia a esas aves.

-Que vayan a otro lado…- gruño al tener que calmar nuevamente a su caballo, al cual le había tomado cariño… aunque seguía sin saberse el nombre –que aquí todavía estamos bien vivos-

-Se nota… pero esas pobres aves no saben con quien se meten- acepto Eómer burlón por la actitud de esa mujer que se había ganado el lugar en ese ejército.

Siguieron su cabalgata a un trote lento, la luna ascendía dándoles luz plateada y fría a aquellas praderas que subían y bajaban por causa de las caricias del viento. El corto cabello de Emma que seguía de igual manera el viento, es verdad que ya cubría sus orejas pero seguía siendo demasiado corto como para alcanzar a Boromir y Aragorn.

Llegaron a un rio, donde se veía demasiado quieto y las orillas detectaba indicios que comenzaba a secarse… al parecer el mal de Saruman también había afectado los manantiales. La salvadora detecto el ambiente desolador para los jinetes de Rohan, al saber que pasaban lugares donde tantos de su gente había muerto… los efectos de la guerra, un sentimiento que ella una vez pensó lejano pero ahora era testigo de cerca de las consecuencias de eso… por lo menos aquí luchan contra un mal, pero en su mundo donde siempre se ocultan las verdaderas intenciones de las peleas… además aquí el rey está orgulloso de ser parte y en su mundo los lideres siempre están en un lugar seguro mientras sus soldados mueren por su país… en verdad que gente de ese calibre haría a su mundo un lugar mejor. Pero sus pensamientos de comparaciones se vieron truncados al ver un panteón hecho para los muertos en batalla… obra de Gandalf en su viaje por ese lugar.

-Qué piensas- cuestiono Aragorn a la callada salvadora.

-tu sabes que vengo de lejos…- indico ausente Emma, con esas comparaciones que llevaba a cabo mentalmente –pero con cada momento que estoy aquí… veo diferencias… diferencias grandes y para mejor- sonrió imperceptiblemente.

El heredero hiso un gesto triste, pues aunque no preguntaban sabían que ese lugar nunca lo podrían visitar –casi pareces una persona diferente… al estar tan seria-

Emma le arqueo una ceja ante ese comentario fuera de lugar –cálmate… volveré a actuar igual dentro de poco- atino a decir irónica.

-No es por eso… Emma- indico sonriente Aragorn –es solo que pareces triste… cada vez que estas ausente…- miro aquella luna –siento que al comparar… algo en ti muere… te entristeces… - dijo sabiamente –no quiero que te duela el dejarnos… porque sé que tienes personas esperándote- suspiro –te podría decir que te quedaras con nosotros… de hecho muchos de nosotros están pensando el pedírtelo… pero yo siempre les digo que no lo hagan… eso te haría sufrir… aunque seas fuerte, ese vacío en ti se formara ante una propuesta de ese tipo-

La salvadora siempre se sorprendía por ese tipo de palabras que expresaba su colega –siempre tiendes a decir las palabras acertadas Aragorn… te expresas como un anciano sabio…- indico burlona pero con melancolía en sus ojos –agradezco eso… y la forma en la que sabes leerme-

El resto de la comunidad aunque fingían habían escuchado ese intercambio de palabras entre esas personas importantes para ellos, una separación que tarde o temprano llegaría pero hasta entonces tratarían de evitarlo si se podía, Gandalf también debía de aceptar esas palabras de su heredero de Isildur… Galadriel le indico la vulnerabilidad de Emma "a ella que tantos ha perdido y que debajo de su fortaleza es delicada como cualquier flor".

Se detuvieron en un antiguo camino en una ladera antes de salir a un terreno firme y llano con millas de hierba corta… dieron por concluida esa jornada de cabalgata. Estaban al pie de las montañas nubladas. El valle se abría oscuro ante ellos siendo recibido por la salvadora, que descanso nuevamente tranquila hubo alarma durante la noche pero a ella no le importo siguiendo con su sueño.

Al día siguiente parecía que toda la negatividad del ambiente había sido anulada, hasta la voz del rio los despertó de improviso. Al alba reanudaron la marcha con un amanecer dándole la bienvenida a una adormilada salvadora que montaba como autómata al no estar despierta al 100 ignorando todo a su alrededor algunos impresionados por lo natural que ella se desenvolvía para nada afectada por la neblina o el ambiente misterioso.

Ante ellos se abrió un triste lugar… según escuchaba antes se abrían una tierra fértil y apacible… en comparación hoy se veía desolado, con vapores saliendo de la tierra e indicios de árboles asesinados sin piedad… tierra quemada y gris ante ellos.

El llamado valle del mago, el lugar donde residía Saruman desde tiempos antiguos eran parte de las montañas mismas… algunos los llamaban Isegard. Un alto muro circular de piedra ante ellos, como una cadena de acantilados se alejaba del flanco de la montaña y volvía describiendo una curva con única entrada: un gran arco excavado en la parte meridional.

Emma en verdad que cada estructura que conocía se maravillaba, hasta el villano sabia como vivir y dejar en claro que no solo los elfos sabían construir.

Cruzaron ese marco mostrando a través de la roca negra un túnel, cerrado en cada extremo por poderosas puertas de hierro. En otros tiempos contaban que había vegetación y árboles frutales pero eso había sido reemplazado por mármol negro y columnas.

Emma no le alcanzaba la vista para grabar cada objeto después de atravesar ese lugar, casas, recintos, salones y pasadizos… donde de seguro el enemigo habitaba. Una extensa llanura se abrió ante ellos de forma circular con grandes pozos profundos cubiertos con pequeños montículos que parecía un inquietante cementerio.

Y ahí en medio de todo ese lugar triste, se abría una torre gris… coronando ese lúgubre lugar –en verdad que tiene estilo bastante gótico- afirmo para sí misma la salvadora, mientras se acercaban a esa torre que tenía neblina en la base impidiendo una vista del lugar aún mejor, Emma noto que algunos dudaban u otros admiraban esos charcos de agua que parecían estar en todo el lugar como si hubieran sido víctimas de una inundación.

La mayoría se quedó franqueando la puerta de ese túnel y los otros siguieron al mago que coronaba al lado del rey. La neblina se disipo y ahí la salvadora noto el desastre de esos charcos de agua explicaban… en anillo de Isegard rebosaba de agua y humo como un caldero hirviente… flotaban restos de escombros pero esa torre parecía intacta.

Entonces Emma pudo divisar ahí entre los escombros en la entrada que habían dejado atrás, dos pequeñas figuras uno sentado y el otro dormido plácidamente…. Ella sonrió en grande al identificarlo y antes de que estos los vieran ella había abandonado el corcel junto a Boromir, que también había detectado esos personajes –TONTOS HOBBITS- grito a todo pulmón.

Legolas, Gimli y Aragorn también descendieron pero iban más calmados a comparación de los otros dos pequeños que ya había identificado quien los llamaba de esa manera.

-EMMA…. BOROMIR- gritaron los pequeños, uno somnoliento pero con el ánimo regresando al ver a aquellos colegas, saltando de felicidad abrazando cada uno a la rubia y al capitán.

-No es que hubiera dudado de Gandalf… o de ustedes…- indico Merry con felicidad desbordante.

-Pero es mejor el tenerlos enfrente… abrazarlos en persona- termino Pippin sin soltar a la salvadora.

-A mí también me da gusto el verlos…- indico Boromir con un suspiro –lamento el no haberlos protegido-

-No tienes por qué sentirte culpable… sin eso no hubiéramos tenido esta aventura- indico consolador Merry.

-Y ustedes aquí descansando y fumando…- regaño Emma –no saben lo que hemos pasado… - dio un suspiro levanto la mano a ambos pequeños, que no dudaron en chocarla –pero me da alegría verlos de nuevo-

-BIENVENIDOS A ISEGARD- indicaron los pequeños al inclinarse en saludo hacia sus compañeros y el resto de curiosos –Somos los guardianes de la puerta-

- Saruman les ordeno recibirnos- indico con burla Gimli, al acercarse y darles fuertes palmadas a los dos hobbits.

-Bueno él los hubiera recibido siendo ustedes unos honorables visitantes… pero esta algo ocupado siendo custodiado en la torre…- índico sereno pero bastante real Pippin mientras se sobaba el área afectada por el violento saludo del enano.

-Oh debo decir que es un mal hombre al dejarnos aquí plantados- indico burlona Emma –yo esperaba que nos atendieran como nos deben- negó apesumbrado.

-Quien les dio ese puesto tan honorable de recibirnos- cuestiono Legolas con un brillo burlón, nuevo para los hobbits.

-No- dijo Merry en aire solemne –ha estado muy ocupado. Nuestras ordenes las hemos recibido de Barbol quien se ha hecho cargo del gobierno de Isegard-

-Él fue el que nos indicó que le diéramos la bienvenida al señor de Rohan- comento dudoso Pippin, buscando entre sus amigos a alguien con corona o algo así.

-Aquí les presento al señor de la marca… Théoden- presento Gandalf a esos valientes jóvenes que no dudaron en inclinarse en respeto, un símbolo bastante tonto pero aceptable.

-Ahora villanos…- Gimli apretó fuertemente el hombro de los hobbits –donde han conseguido la hierba para fumar…- gruño –debo aceptar que estoy feliz de verlos… pero no sé si reventar de rencor porque ustedes estén fumando… YO NO HE FUMADO DESDE HACE TIEMPO-

-Yo preferiría saber dónde consiguieron el vino- índico Legolas sereno.

-Todo lo que hemos pasado… estando en medio de un campo en ruinas…- dijo Pippin abriendo sus ojos ante las cuestiones de esos dos –y les interesa como es que tenemos esas bien merecidas recompensas-

-Bien merecidas- cuestiono Gimli –eso sí que no lo puedo creer… ustedes gandayas- replico no convencido de eso.

Todos a su alrededor rieron, Emma estaba feliz que nuevamente casi todos los que habían iniciado ese viaje estaban juntos… solo faltaba el serio de Frodo y el tierno de Sam para estar completos nuevamente.

XXXXX

Emma, Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas y Gimli pasaron un agradable momento junto a Merry y Pippin comiendo alegremente entre la anécdota de su viaje de los hobbits entre los ents, fue un momento ameno donde estaban siempre las bromas del enano por el botín de guerra que era el vino y las hierbas para fumar la pipa… aun la rubia era la única que no fumaba, pero la compañía de todos le alivianaba ese desconcierto pues ella no fumaba pipa… tal vez un cigarro pero no quería pasar el ridículo al no saber usarla.

A lo lejos vieron a Théoden y Gandalf, decidiendo todos seguirlos.

Llegaron a los pies de Orthanc como se le llamaba a esa torre de roca negra que relucía como si no estuviera mojada y solo pequeños indicios de arañazos por la batalla librada en el lugar.

Una puerta se abría entre ellos con una ancha escalera tallada con algún artífice desconocido en la piedra, siendo la única entrada de la torre.

Al pie de la escalera Gandalf y el rey se pararon, observándolo con recelo esa entrada.

-Yo subiré…- dijo Gandalf –conozco los peligros que corro-

-Yo subiré contigo- índico Théoden –soy viejo y ya no temo a ningún peligro. Quiero hablar con el enemigo que tanto mal me ha hecho… Eómer me acompañara-

-Como quieras…- dijo el mago –Aragorn y Emma irán conmigo… que el resto espere al pie de la escalinata-

-NO- indico Gimli con fiereza –Legolas y yo queremos verlo de cercas… somos representantes de nuestras razas… tenemos derecho- gruño.

-Y yo también… no seré dejado a lado… esto también concierne a minas de Tirith- intercedió Boromir, cuadrándose al lado del enano.

Gandalf negó pero acepto, todos subieron excepto Merry y Pippin que se sentaron en la última escalinata atentos a sus espaldas de sus compañeros.

Emma presencio las exigencias bastante diplomáticas de Gandalf, aquel hombre se había encerrado en esa habitación… reconoció la voz de lengua de serpiente, ese traidor que había corrido a las faldas de Saruman para protección.

Después de un rato, ese traidor se asomó en aquel balcón por encima de ellos, en su voz se notaba humildad y benevolencia, era la primera vez que miraba a ese mago… a primera vista se podía juzgar como si fuera una buena persona, pero no podía engañar a Emma… ella detectaba el veneno en su interior.

El mago comenzó a hablar con dulzura adulando su voz, dirigiéndose a la grandeza de la estirpe del señor de la marca, la salvadora vio su indecisión en aquel rey… viendo entre los dos magos poderosos.

-SUFICIENTE ESTUPIDO- grito en cólera, rompiendo ese silencio que se formó por la incertidumbre adelantándose a Gimli que también iba a interceder –mire Traidor… no sé a quién trata de engañar… es usted el que nos estuvo haciendo el camino difícil desde que estoy metida en esto… así que vaya a venderle sus adulaciones a alguien que le crea… idiota- gruño más que molesta, pues apenas había escapado de ese rayo que le mando cuando quiso interceder. Miro con reto al mago que pareció verla como si de un chiste acabara de escuchar, el resto solo estaba sorprendido por las palabras valientes de su colega.

-A usted no me he dirigido…- indico calmado Saruman –tu Emma Swan hija de David rey del bosque encantado- informo.

-Rey- susurro Boromir desconcertado al igual que el resto.

-Me importa un carajo a quien te diriges o no…- paso por alto Emma el haber sido descubierta como miembro de la realeza en su mundo (aunque ella no se considera así) –te digo que bajes para resolver esto- ordeno con aplomo.

Los gestos se endurecieron de aquel traidor –yo no bajare…- indico con veneno –nadie me hará daño… -saco su bastón.

Pero Gandalf dio un golpe con su vara y en instantes esta le fue arrebatada a Saruman, cayendo con gracia en su otra mano –yo te expulso de la orden de los Istari… tu que has errado en el camino, has traicionado todo lo que fuiste enviado… Saruman- dijo con aplomo.

-Y qué piensas hacer…- índico Saruman viendo su bastón en manos enemigas –nombrar a esa mortal como Istari… ese título que no merece portar desde el inicio de su fallido viaje- gruño al tomar la orilla de ese balcón con rencor.

-Ella tiene mayor valor que tu Saruman… ella me ha demostrado en poco tiempo que el titulo no le viene mal- respondió Gandalf sereno, mirando a la rubia que estaba nerviosa por cómo era observada por su tutor. –Déjame decirte que aquí enfrente de ti, antiguo líder… -extendió aquel bastón –te presento a la Istari Emma Swan… a la que le doy la bienvenida al círculo de la Orden concediéndole el báculo de un mago caído en desgracia- le entrego aquella vara.

Emma tenía los ojos abiertos a lo máximo –pero… yo…- atino a decir al tocar ese báculo –es en serio… no es broma- murmuro sintiendo la magia de aquel objeto entre sus manos, frunciendo el ceño por lo poco práctico que era el cargarlo.

-Es la herramienta que te falta para lo que te he enseñado… recuérdalo- dijo Gandalf de manera cálida –AHORA TU… VETE- ordeno al antes líder, que dio un grito y se marchó… pero algo fue arrojado desde el balcón.

-COBARDE- grito Eómer con rencor, al ver aquel proyectil rodar a manos de Pippin que lo recogió.

-Debió de ser lengua de serpiente…- dijo el mago tranquilo –que sucede- cuestiono al rey y el resto de sus compañeros, que observaban a Emma de manera curiosa.

-Ella es mortal…- cuestiono Théoden.

-Por supuesto que soy mortal…- contesto confundida Emma –es algo normal… no- cuestiono.

-Bueno Emma… ya sabes que nosotros los Istari normalmente somos inmortales… he de suponer que muchos aquí debieron de haber pensado que igual lo eras- explico el mago.

-Y también eres princesa- índico Legolas, extrañado más en ese punto… los hobbits ahora detrás de él afirmaban de manera constante.

La salvadora volteo los ojos, recargándose de manera casual en su nuevo objeto mágico –no es algo que diría cuando me presente…- susurro, aunque en ese mundo no dudaran que lo pusieran en ese punto –yo no crecí como princesa… ustedes lo saben desde Moria- recordó la vez que se le soltó la lengua, donde informo que fue abandonada.

Los de la comunidad recordaron esa breve platica, aunque muchos puntos todavía quedaban inconclusas… pero con esa revelación era más que información de sobra para dejarlos pensativos un tiempo.

-Debo indicar mi asombro de nuestra dama salvaje- indico Gimli viendo como si fuera la primera vez a la rubia que soltó un bufido.

-Siempre hubo alguien más de la realeza entre nosotros… dime somos los únicos que no tenemos un título de tal calibre- indico Merry.

-Mis respetos a tu reino- indico serio Aragorn, algo contrariado por el valor que le da a ese título su amiga.

Pero Emma dio un golpe en el suelo, dando un impulso que casi tumbo a los hobbits por las escaleras si no fuera por la intervención de Aragorn y Boromir que lo sostuvieron se hubieran caído –Suficiente… el que me trate diferente por esa pequeñez… no dudare usar mi nuevo juguete con ustedes….- amenazo –incluyéndolo Señor Théoden-

-Mis respetos a nuestra dama Blanca…- atino a decir el rey –claro que no quiero recibir la furia de usted… los valar son testigos de un acontecimiento de ese calibre…- susurro sereno –solo esto aumenta mi admiración-

Emma sonrió feliz porque sería bastante incomodo ser tratada diferente, ya era un trabajo para que no la dejaran al lado por su género como para soportar su título de princesa –gracias Gandalf… por unirme a tu club de magos-

-No hay problema… era algo en lo que había pensado desde el inicio- acepto paternal Gandalf.

-Como siempre… haciendo cosas sin mi consentimiento- negó divertida Emma, otra vez… no podía enojarse con ese viejo.

Así ese grupo comenzó a descender, porque entre ellos tenían a dos miembros de esa orden de Istari… que casi estaba extinta.

XXXXX

En la mansión de la antes malvada Reina, alguien estaba por demás saltando de felicidad.

-Que sucede Henry- cuestiono Regina, esta que estaba todavía molesta porque sus frutos no resultaron como quería… porque se esforzó en darle una salida a Emma si esta decidió quedarse de todos modos… por demás infectada a causa de unos padres justicieros… pensaba al cuestionarse lo mismo.

-Oh es que no te imaginas… Emma es parte oficial de la orden de Istari…- informo feliz el joven –no solo fue de utilidad en la guerra en el abismo de helm recibiendo los honores del rey… sino que ahora tiene un báculo que representa su lugar como miembro-

Regina solo soltó un bufido –ni que fuera de utilidad una vara para su magia…- gruño no tan convencida –pero debo aceptar que ha dado muestras bastante aplaudibles de magia… si hubiera sabido que necesitaba estar al pie de una guerra para desarrollar su potencial mágico… no hubiera dudado en enviarla a una desde el principio-

Henry sonrió por lo dicho por su madre –creo que ella misma ha aceptado ciertos puntos…- murmuro recordando la vez que su Emma la menciono en el relato.

-Bien… sigue vigilando a la aventurada de Emma… que seguro vendrá David dispuesto a informarse de los avances de su valiente retoño- dijo irónica.

El joven negó, viendo de nuevo la lectura hasta el momento todo iba bien con el personaje extra en esa aventura… aunque todavía sentía curiosidad ya que no mencionan lo que paso en algunos puntos de la historia… como las pláticas de Galadriel con Emma… es un misterio.

Regina se sentó, pensando en sus propios problemas… Robín… la ausencia de él le afectaba y aquel esfuerzo por encontrar a la sirena, que fue infructuosa es como si la hubieran alejado de ellos de manera adrede fue suerte haber encontrado esa habichuela y ese conjuro para enviar objetos a otros lados… pero algo estaba pasando ahí, y temía que Gold estuviera involucrado.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Que les parecio? Emma por fin fue hecha Istari oficial….

Saludos y Neah20 fuera.


	16. Chapter 16

Las Torres/El retorno 16: Separaciones y cambios Radicales

Flashback:

Henry suspiraba con pesadez en aquella habitación ojeando el libro de "once upon a time" donde relataban la historia de cada personaje en storybrook… por lo menos en los que su familia participa.

Entonces se dio cuenta de algo… ciertos personajes estaban dispersos en storybrook a pesar de carecer de historia a la cual siempre estaba enlazada el bosque encantado.

-Que haces Henry- cuestiono Emma al despeinarlo en un saludo brusco –vamos, que Regina dice que no debes llegar tarde- dijo con cansancio

-bien… voy…- dijo al cerrar el cuaderno de historias, donde a pesar de que todo ya estaba en el pasado seguía habiendo hojas blancas… acaso estaba esperando relatar alguna historia además de las ya contadas.

Al poco tiempo se dio cuenta que se agregó el viaje al pasado de Emma, entonces solo espera que otra historia es capaz de añadir ese libro… el cual su procedencia y escritor es un misterio.

Fin del flashback

XXXXX

Habían salido de Isegard todavía con rumbo desconocido para el grupo de la comunidad, pero mientras estaban juntos en aquella caravana que ahora descansaba en ese valle bajo la luz de una luna tranquila... viento fresco revoloteaba, mejor ambiente que el que se tenía en ese lugar donde residía el enemigo Saruman.

Conoció a los ents, seres con una vida tan amplia que presenciaron el nacimiento de cada especie en esa tierra… eso significaba que un dialogo con ellos estaba plagado de tanta sabiduría como si se hablara con un Gandalf aún más anciano y con vivencias de toda la creación, ellos se habian quedado en Isegard como gobierno de ese lugar una decisión acertada pues no habia nadie mejor que un arbol como alcalde, penso divertida.

Suspiro con pesadez… ahora que tenía el título de Istari oficialmente y no solo era miembro activo de una organización carente de personal, sino que además ya contaba con un báculo que la hacía sentir discapacitada con solo tenerlo… pero no se puede despreciar así de fácil todo eso cuando un adorable anciano con aires de abuelo te lo otorga amablemente… ¿verdad?

-Parece una noche tranquila- la voz serena de Legolas la alerto de esa presencia siempre diplomática del elfo.

-Espero que siga así…- gruño al soltar un suspiro, estaba recostada en aquella hierba viendo la luna y las estrellas, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos –fueron asombrosos esos ents- cuestiono.

-Por supuesto… seres cuya existencia es más allá del primero de mi especie- contesto sereno y maravillado el rubio, recordando las pocas palabras que cruzo con el líder con la promesa de ir a Fangorn con su autorización.

Emma negó divertida, ese hombre siempre hablaba como si de un tratado de paz se tratara…. Aunque se expresa mejor que al principio –nunca es tarde para aprender algo nuevo… verdad- dijo burlona –pero dime… cuántos años tienes- pregunto con la duda carcomiéndola, desde hace varios días tenía rondando esa idea.

Una elegante ceja se arqueo en ese rostro fino, con el brillo de la burla en sus azules ojos… pero justo cuando iba a contestar, un grito lleno el silencio de aquel campamento alertando a todos los presentes.

Emma no espero a su amigo, adentrándose al campamento junto a unos matorrales… ahí estaba Pippin tirado, como si hubiera sido petrificado y un Gandalf gritando en cólera tachándolo de ladrón –que pasa- cuestiono al tomarle el brazo al mago para que se calmara.

-Este pequeño… robo algo que no le concernía…- dijo el mago, señalando al silencioso hobbit que parecía aterrado –es un milagro que haya sobrevivido- le arrebato aquella esfera con brusquedad, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Yo… yo lo siento…- atino a decir Pippin, como si la boca la sintiera rasposa –solo… solo…-

-Que viste… que fue lo que viste- exigió el mago, todavía con cólera pero regresando a esa pacifica esencia que lo caracterizaba –DILO- grito.

-Yo no vi nada… solo… alguien quería hablar con Saruman…- el pequeño se encogió ante el recuerdo –se burló… y por cada risa era como si miles de cuchillas fueran a través de mi- un escalofrió lo embargo.

Emma no entendía, que era lo que había sucedido… con quien había contactado su pequeño amigo como para que estuviera alterado el mago blanco –cálmate…- exigió a su colega de gremio

Un suspiro salió por los labios del anciano –bien… parece que por el momento estamos a salvo… tenemos ventaja que subestimen a los hobbits como para que crea inútil el dañarlo…- dijo con tono severo, tomando al pequeño para que se levantara –tardara tiempo en darse cuenta de su error…- volteo hacia el resto de curiosos por el accidente anormal e inexplicable -Emma partiremos con Peregrin Tuk y Boromir- ordeno, sin dar detalle de su destino –las cercanías de Isegard no son lugar para que nos demoremos aquí-

-Yo me quedare aquí con Eómer y diez de los caballeros- comento Théoden con seguridad y mando –saldremos al amanecer… los demás escoltaran a Aragorn y podrán partir cuando lo crean conveniente-

-Entonces nos separaremos- trato de atar cabos Emma, al parecer se había perdido de un plan porque todos parecían cómodos con las ordenes.

-Así es Emma…- contesto Aragorn, a sus espaldas Gimli y Legolas al parecer también conscientes de órdenes silentes para ella aunque podía asegurar que Merry también tenía la duda pintada en su rostro.

-Bueno… procuren llegar lo más pronto posible al refugio de las montañas al abismo de Helms- se dirigió al rey de la marca.

Emma iba a exigir alguna explicación, pero en ese momento una sombra tapo toda luz de la luna. Algunos gritaron, levantando los brazos en un reflejo de protección ante un golpe que viniera de lo alto: el sentimiento de pánico ciego y frio cayó sobre toda la caravana. Para la salvadora el sentimiento era similar a cuando estaban en las barcas en aquel rio y en efecto una figura aún mas oscura revoloteaba a lo lejos apagando estrellas pero con la esencia del terror cubriéndolos… desapareciendo en seguida con el mismo misterio con el que apareció.

-Nazgul- exclamo Gandalf con el ceño fruncido –los Nazgul han cruzado el rio…. Hay que partir y no esperar al alba…- ordeno, todos en la compañía se movieron con rapidez ante el temor del acecho cercano.

Alguien la tomo de la mano, arrastrándola hacia los caballos… atrás el mago se quedó tomando a Pippin y llamando a su caballo sombragris además de intercambiar palabras con Aragorn –puedo sola- reclamo a Boromir, que la soltó con una sonrisa en su rostro… parecía feliz por algo aunque no entendía por qué.

-NOS VEREMOS PRONTO- grito Gimli desde el grupo que dejaban atrás.

Tomo con rapidez su propio y escaso equipaje, yendo a su corcel siempre fiel… siguiendo la marcha a paso rápido del que llevaba Gandalf, junto con Pippin cubierto en una manta… al parecer todavía afectado por el accidente extraño y el que nadie se ha molestado en explicarle emprendiendo la marcha.

Pronto estaban rodeados de llanuras, el mago a la cabeza mientras ellos iban detrás en silencio, como único sonido el viento que resonaba a causa de la velocidad que llevaban… de seguro esos caballos serian la envidia de cualquier corredor de carreras… ese era el pensamiento de la salvadora… siempre comparando e ideando situaciones ventajosas a su regreso.

-Bien… a donde vamos- pregunto al Gondor, porque nunca llegaría a posicionarse al lado de Gandalf a causa de la velocidad anormal de su corcel (se dio por vencida los primeros kilómetros de alcanzarlo).

-A Minas de Tirith- contesto Boromir con algo de felicidad aunque preocupación en sus gestos.

-Tendremos que cabalgar hasta el alba- indico el mago desde su posición –creo que serás el único con la oportunidad de descansar…- se dirigió al Hobbit que iba somnoliento.

XXXXX

En algún lugar fronterizo de Gondor:

Faramir veía a esos pequeños hobbits… criaturas no antes vistas en su territorio, al igual que los elfos… pero evidentemente no eran elfos.

Había notado el valor que tenía el nombrado Frodo y se había enterado de la importancia de esa misión… por la lengua suelta del que portaba el nombre de Sam se enteró que su hermano mayor, Boromir había caído en la tentación del objeto al cual nombraba "pecado de Isildur" aquellos relatos del cual Gandalf siempre le contaba cuando tenía oportunidad de saciar su curiosidad. Había temor en el portador de ese objeto a causa de que el también sucumbiera en la tentación… pero le hiso saber que no tenía interés en eso, alivianando un poco la tensión.

Entendía la decisión de Boromir por escoltar al pequeño… pero de igual manera sabía que el regreso de su hermano a Minas de Tirith sería una discusión segura con su padre… ¿Qué era de tanta importancia para Boromir que su propio país? Había dicho con rencor Denethor al enterarse que su primogénito estaba vagando en territorios de Rohan. Pero el, siendo su hermano tuvo sus sospechas acerca de algo con profundidad… bueno ya vería a su regreso, pero antes trataría de ayudar a esos hobbits con su misión en lo que pudiera.

XXXXX

El sueño calaba profundamente a Emma, que se sentía adormilada con la cabalgata de su corcel. Montañas desfilaban a su derecha como sombras a las cuales no podía detenerse a admirar, otro paisaje digno de foto… y ella sin cámara. Su báculo en sus piernas amarrado con firmeza para no perder su objeto mágico.

En la primera etapa la habían pasado con una velocidad terrible sin altos, el alba los había cubierto con rayos primerizos del día llegando a una ciudad silenciosa con una gran casa que parecía desierta en la cresta de una colina. Se habían refugiado en ella dándole cariños a su caballo que agradecía el descanso… pero nuevamente una sombra alada surcaba ese cielo, embargándolos con sentimientos oscuros.

-No hay que temer… ellos no saben que estamos aquí- había dicho conciliador el mago.

-Pero aun así el sentimiento nos llega- índico Boromir ganándose un golpe en el brazo por arruinar ese intento de consuelo.

-Por favor Boromir- regaño Emma, señalando al hobbit que parecía el más afectado por la habilidad del Nazgul volador.

Emma se acomodó al lado del hobbit, en un rincón escuchando las pláticas entre sueños por parte de Boromir con los pocos habitantes del lugar… con un tono de mando que nadie podría envidiarle.

Después de ese breve descanso volvieron al camino… cabalgaron ahora hasta en la noche… ya era el tercer día desde el momento en que se separaron del resto… no había contado con esa separación desde el secuestro por los orcos en aquella situación vergonzosa para ella.

El sonido del galopeo llenaba ese silencioso ambiente, nadie platicaba no cuando se está cansado hasta para eso… pero de repente una luz se encendió en el cielo, una llamarada de fuego amarillo detrás de unas barreras sombrías… volteo por una explicación del Gondor, que parecía preocupado por esas repentinas señas.

-Tenemos que darnos prisa… Gandalf- se dirigió con preocupación el capitán –todavía no hemos dejado atrás las tierras de Anorien- explico, pasando por alto la silente pregunta de la rubia –y ya han encendido las almenaras pidiendo ayuda- grito alarmado.

-Corre, sombragris… tenemos prisa- le pidió a su caballo el mago, apretando de nuevo el paso ante el apuro que presagiaban esas señales.

-Eso es lo que significa ese fuego…- atino a decir Emma, limitándose a galopar con mayor rapidez para no ser dejada atrás.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando Gandalf aminoro la marcha, avanzando al paso… el corcel levanto la cabeza y relincho. Desde la oscuridad fue respondido por otros caballos, seguido por un sordo rumor de cascos; no pudo divisar a los jinetes ya que estos parecieron desaparecer hacia otra dirección, el paso fue acelerado nuevamente siendo cubiertos por la noche que se volvió rugiente por el viento.

Boromir le conto un poco de su país o lo que podía entender a causa del paso acelerado, el significado de esas almenaras que ahora alumbraban las colinas… abarcando hasta las fronteras siempre vigilados por caballeros y el mensaje llegaría a Rohan en un auxilio de Minas de Tirith.

El día le daba la bienvenida nuevamente, envueltos en neblina helada. Sentía el cansancio de los caballos pero seguían orgullosos no dispuestos a flaquear… dignos animales… pensaba Emma adormilada. Pronto llegaron a un muro de piedra que parecía estar casi en ruinas, en torno una multitud de hombres con el similar porte de su amigo Boromir cubiertos con mantos pesados.

-Mi señor Boromir- alguien dijo con un tono de respeto, identificando entre los desconocidos al hijo de Denethor.

-Ingold- saludo el Gondor al identificarlo –tenemos que seguir adelante…- indico –traemos noticias de Isegard- resumió con su mirada recrudecida por su título de mando.

-Pero mi señor Boromir…- replico dubitativo el hombre –quienes son el resto…- señalo directamente a la mujer y al pequeño en brazos de Mithrandir –el enano y la mujer-

-Enano… yo no soy un enano… soy un hobbit- salto Pippin indignado porque no supieran que era… bueno que esperaba en esas tierras donde su gente es mito.

-Un mediano- explico Gandalf ante el gesto de duda por aquella palabra desconocida para ellos… ahora el pequeño era observado con curiosidad y asombro por los guardias.

-No es momento para esto Ingold… déjanos pasar…. Tengo urgencia de ver a mi padre- corto Boromir, sabiendo la prisa en las pupilas del mago –Yo responderé por los extraños- acepto al darles el paso.

-Tu presencia de regreso mi señor Boromir traerá luz a Denethor…- indico el guardia –y tu Mithrandir ojala puedas aconsejarlo en esta hora de necesidad- grito con júbilo.

Emma solo pudo bufar, fue tratada como vil sombra… nadie parecía darse cuenta de su presencia, al parecer el báculo solo era de adorno pues nadie le dio su lugar como se supone que se merece… como siempre tendré que darme a conocer… pensó con frustración.

Una fortaleza se abría a su frente nuevamente, hecho de piedra… ríos parecían atravesar esas tierras que eran custodiadas por esa muralla exterior que tenía tierras cultivadas, dos torres miraban y vigilaban las afueras… otra ciudad digna hecha por el hombre… pensó, aunque todavía tenía preferencia por las construcciones elficas. Pero en el fondo había como un circulo, al parecer la ciudad se centraba en ese punto… se escuchaba el mar y las montañas eran también parte del panorama.

Cabalgaron todavía más, la luz del día creció encima de ellos. Emma fue testigo de un rio, que se agitaban en una sombra tenebrosa… unas montañas enormes se erguían a la cabeza en una cadena que se interrumpía bruscamente por un valle ancho que suponía seria el terreno de batallas y discordias… o genial, otra guerra… pensó con cansancio, pero una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Se acercaban a la ciudadela, que estaba rodeada por siete muros de piedra, a simple vista antiguos y poderosos que más parecían tallados por algún otro ser ante lo imponente que se miraba… casi rivalizando con la Cuernavilla de Rohan pero de color gris casi blanco con banderas blancas en adornos que bailaban orgullosas por aquel viento.

Las grandes puertas que adornaban aquel enorme muro se abrieron ante ellos… reconocieron a su capitán Boromir hijo de Denethor que coronaba orgulloso aquel pequeño grupo, miradas curiosas a la fémina entre ellos… pero por el momento el mal augurio que significaba Mithrandir, callando por respeto ante su joven señor.

Boromir solo les dio una mirada en una orden silenciosa, haciendo retroceder a los guardias que no hicieron preguntas pero detectaba la perplejidad que provocaba Pippin agregando la extrañeza de que una mujer estuviera detrás de el junto al mago, con gesto decidido. También la rareza de utilizar caballos, estaba consciente que no era habitual verlos aunque identificaron como de Rohan.

Si de afuera era imponente, de adentro la arquitectura de Minas de Tirith no tenía nada que envidiar con el abismo de Helm, siete niveles pudo contar cada uno de ellos excavado en la colina y rodeado de un muro con su respectiva puerta, podía ver los guardias que tenían el rango suficiente desde su posición para vigilar expectantes. En ese lugar algo tenían con construir a base de montañas… pensó Emma que analizaba todo para no perder detalle… puede que hasta le ayude de alguna manera a Frodo en su regreso.

Observo las calles delante de ella algunas mansiones o palacios y en lo alto de las fachadas o portales había hermosas letras grabadas que supuso eran los nombres… aunque no había ni un rostro asomándose por las puertas y ventanas.

Siguieron adentrándose hasta llegar por fin a la séptima puerta, el sol cálido los bañaba mientras guardias curiosos se acercaban a saludar y darle la bienvenida a su capitán Boromir. Los muros lisos y las columnas recias adornaban aquel último lugar. Ese fue el sitio para desmontar despidiéndose de sus caballos que quedaron bajo el cuidado de un guardia. Emma tomo su báculo en verdad que se sentía discapacitada con su "bastón" mágico.

Los guardias de la puerta llevaban túnicas negras y yelmos de forma extraña… pero algo que detecto Emma era que algunas piezas de esa complicada vestimenta eran de Mithril, resplandeciendo bajo la luz como llamas plateadas. Un árbol blanco adornaba sus vestimentas como escudo.

Cruzaron sin contratiempos, Emma casi se sentía presionada… ninguna palabra fue necesaria y pasaron en silencio nuevamente cruzando con rapidez el patio pavimentado de blanco. Un manantial estaba en ese lugar con una franja de hierba verde luminosa… pero algo que desconcertó fue que el centro de ese hermoso jardín yacía un árbol muerto, desentonando toda belleza natural… extraño, pero ella no sugeriría nada sin saber el motivo de dicho respeto por algo muerto.

Parecía que Pippin le pregunto el motivo de dicho árbol en ese lugar al mago, porque contesto con su aire ausente y misterioso:

-Siete estrellas y siete piedras y un árbol blanco-

Emma frunció el ceño ante el misterio, pero parecía que nadie iba a responderle pues siguieron con su camino.

Llegaron a una galería embaldosada, larga y desierta cuando Gandalf se volteo hacia ellos mientras Boromir se paraba detrás pero con su vista fija enfrente.

-Aquí deben cuidar sus palabras…- les susurro el mago –no es momento de mostrar su actitud temeraria o los típicos desparpajo de hobbits…- les indico severo –Théoden es bondadoso pero Denethor es de otra raza, orgulloso y perspicaz… dejen que Boromir y yo manejemos la situación-

-No hay que mencionar la misión de Frodo… o la existencia de Aragorn… a menos que estemos obligados- dijo Boromir a espaldas, con un tono bastante serio.

-Me están diciendo que me comporte- resumió Emma con cansancio, cruzándose de brazos –no se preocupen… - atino a decir altiva.

-¿Pero por qué no?- cuestiono Pippin no tan convencido –se supone que Aragorn vendría de todos modos- continuo.

-Has caso Tuk- corto Gandalf mandón.

-El no entendería… - dijo Boromir al pararse enfrente de aquella puerta –mi padre no aceptaría con facilidad a Aragorn porque él no lo ha visto como yo…- dijo al abrir.

-El tema de los derechos del trono son delicados…- dijo Gandalf al adentrarse.

-Tanto misterio me matara- índico Emma al soltar un bufido frustrado.

-Te apoyo Emma… ahora desear porque nada me provoque esos arranques hobbits- dijo un poco frustrado el pequeño.

-Y yo mantener mi temperamento- apoyo la rubia al comenzar a caminar hacia ese rey que ante la descripción dada, era de temer.

Sus miradas se perdieron en ese enorme salón adornado con luz que entraban por ventanas profundas alineadas en la lateral, hileras de columnas con monolitos de mármol negro se elevaban hasta los soberbios chapiteles esculpidos con las más variadas y extrañas figuras de animales y follajes. Pudo detectar unos pilares pero eran estatuas talladas altas e imponentes… como los Argonath que adornaban el rio… un recuerdo grato para Emma. En el extremo del salón vio un trono que se alzaba bajo el pálido mármol con un tallado detrás de este de un árbol en flor. Pero el trono estaba vacío pues de pie los recibía un hombre de mirada severa y ojos suspicaces.

-Salve señor y senescal de Minas Tirith…- Gandalf se posicionaba al lado de Boromir, silencioso y atento –Denethor hijo de Ecthelion…- continuo –he venido a escoltar a tu hijo y traerte consejo y noticias en esta hora sombría-

-Sombrías en verdad…- dijo seriamente el hombre al dar un paso adelante –como todos los presagios que anuncian tu llegada Mithrandir… vienes anunciar la ruina de Gondor o a dar muestra de la importancia que mi hijo le da a su reino- comento venenoso al encaminarse de un lado a otro.

-Padre no es momento para esto…- indico severo Boromir, no dispuesto a entrar en una discusión familiar.

-No por supuesto que no lo es…- acepto el senescal –pero he escuchado un poco de tu aventura… mientras nuestras fronteras son atacadas… tu proteges y peleas al lado de Théoden en el abismo de Helm-

-Las noticias viajan rápido- dijo Gandalf serenamente, para nada impresionado por esa fuga de información.

-Claro que viajan rápido… sino en este momento no sabría nada de mi primogénito… que decidió embarcarse a un viaje por encima de mi deseo de que regresara pronto- dio la espalda y se sentó en uno de los escalones –sabía que debí de haber dejado que Faramir partiera en tu lugar- comento con amargura.

-No seas injusto con el… padre…- recrimino Boromir al sentir el menosprecio hacia su hermano –el merece tu respeto tanto como yo… haces que se esfuerce de más para cumplir tus expectativas-

-Te necesitábamos y preferiste embarcarte en un viaje que te retraso en tus deberes… ahora Faramir está custodiando las fronteras… un deber que debió haber hecho con tu supervisión- exploto el rey, demostrando que en verdad Théoden era un pan de dios a comparación.

-No es momento para esto… Denethor- se interpuso Gandalf ese duelo de orgullos entre padre e hijo.

Suspiro para calmarse -Quienes son ellos- cuestiono el rey al desviar sus ojos hacia los desconocidos que se habían mantenido al margen.

-Él es un mediano… y ella es mi pupila- comento el Mago, los mencionados atinaron a inclinarse en respeto, Emma apretó con fuerza su báculo ante el escrutinio pesado de ese hombre.

-Por extraños personajes has estado rodeado Boromir…- indico el rey de manera severa, analizando a esos dos… sobretodo la ropa extraña de la rubia –no sabía que hubiera más de ti… Mithrandir ni mucho menos que se vieran de esa manera- gruño de manera negativa.

-Padre más respeto…- amenazo el capitán ante el tono manejado para referirse a Emma –a ella le debo mi vida… y el pequeño tiene mi amistad- aclaro autoritario.

-Entonces debo agradecer a la dama por su logro…- indico Denethor con un tono extraño para la salvadora, ahora era observada con ¿reprobación?

Emma se mordió el labio ante la idea de algunos comentarios para destilar ante la actitud bastante molesta de ese rey… ¿no le daba felicidad ver a su hijo con bien?

-Has envenenado la mente de mi primogénito Mithrandir… debes estar orgulloso no solo te acercaste a Faramir sino que has llegado a Boromir- acuso Denethor, ahora ambas personas se miraban con suma hostilidad.

-Suficiente señor…- indico Emma al golpear con su báculo el suelo, una forma de expresarse bastante efectiva aunque ahora no hiso viento mágico como en la torre de Isegard –no entiendo su hostilidad hacia nosotros… pero aquí no somos el enemigo… debe estar feliz de ver a Boromir y más aun de que este bien- indico con un suspiro –no sé si le sirva de algo… pero él se ha comportado a la altura desde que lo conocí… es un buen hombre y se nota que usted lo ha criado a la perfección, inculcándole sus valores que no ha dudado en demostrar- sonrió ligeramente hacia el Gondor que parecía impresionado respondiendo de la misma manera hacia ella.

-El más poderoso de los hombres…- apoyo Pippin envalentonado por su amiga, Gandalf suspiro ante la escena pero Boromir se veía algo incómodo pero enfermamente ¿feliz?

-Valientes para enfrentarse al señor de Minas de Tirith…- dijo el hombre severamente –pero veo lo especial que son y por qué han ganado su lugar al lado de mi hijo…- aplaudió, luego miro a su primogénito que sonreía a la mujer, ante esto frunció el ceño –pero aun así no estoy contento con sus decisiones-

Pippin dio un paso al frente, no dispuesto a permitir otro duelo entre padre e hijo –comprendo señor su molestia… pero él nos ha protegido más de una vez hasta el punto de irnos a salvar de un ejército de orcos a Merry, Emma y a mi… - se inclinó en respeto con orgullo bailando en sus ojos joviales ante la mirada atenta del senescal y los propios testigos –no será de mucho el servicio de un mediano… pero me ofrezco al padre que crio a un buen hombre como lo es Boromir… un mediano de la comarca septentrional, para saldar la deuda que me siento obligado a pagar-

Emma estaba más que impresionada por la actitud caballeresca en su atolondrado amigo que era observado con atención por aquel estricto senescal que le ordenaba mostrar su espada (después de alabar la creación de la misma) expreso un juramento de lealtad ayudado por Gandalf.

-En verdad que ha crecido desde que los conocí en Rivendel- susurro Emma con un brillo divertido a aquel pequeño.

-No es el único que se ha desarrollado con el viaje- acepto Gandalf –todos hemos cambiado… muchos para bien- miro a Boromir que sonreía orgulloso al hobbit que se levantaba ya con título por parte de su padre.

Denethor aprecio la lealtad de ese pequeño –bien ahora cuéntame sobre su viaje… - se dirigió a Boromir que afirmo silencioso –siéntense y comiencen- dio un golpe llamando a los servidores –traigan vino, comida y asientos para los huéspedes- ordeno –que nadie nos moleste durante una hora-

–Solo puedo dedicarles este tiempo pues muchas otras cosas reclaman mi atención- soltó un suspiro ante la mirada penetrante de Emma ante la idea de ser dejada atrás –sin embargo volveré antes del fin del día- acepto.

-Agradezco que te hayas tomado la molestia de traerme a mi hijo de vuelta…- agradeció aunque con doble sentido pues sus ojos destilaban discordia, pero el anciano no se dejaba intimidar.

-Emma… vendrás conmigo… tengo una misión importante para ti- indico Gandalf desviando ese duelo de miradas, la salvadora no entendía pero acepto.

-Puedo acompañarla- cuestiono Boromir ante la idea de que la envíen sola, no se suponía que el enemigo la asediaba.

-No- corto con aplomo Denethor ante la idea que su hijo marchara detrás de una mujer (aunque fuera Istari) –tú tienes obligaciones con tu reino…- recrimino.

-Denethor tiene razón… ya has descuidado tus obligaciones a mi causa…- acepto Gandalf –pero no te preocupes… ahora Emma está bajo la protección de su báculo- calmo esa molestia del Gondor que suspiro apesumbrado.

-Ya no te preocupes… estaré aquí antes de que empiece la fiesta- dijo consoladora Emma al darle un golpe amistoso en el torso a su amigo de bromas –mantén seguro al pequeño… -recomendó ante la sonrisa de tristeza del Gondor.

Y así ambos Istari se dirigieron hacia la salida, Emma estaba cansada pero extrañamente se sentía importante –y a donde me enviara mi tutor- pregunto seria pero irónica.

-Necesito que lleves un mensaje al bosque negro… a su rey Thranduil - susurro –"la batalla final se acerca… y el escenario será Minas de Tirith"- concluyo con misterio.

-Pero… pensé que todos ya sabían eso- dijo Emma algo dudosa de ese mensaje

Pero el mago le dio una mirada… de esas que te dan a entender que sabe algo que tú no y solo lo sabrás cuando estés ahí –será tu primera obligación como miembro activa de la orden Istari… solo ten cuidado en tu camino…- paro en seco volteando con ella –te he subestimado… tratando de cuidarte u ordenando a los otros que no te pierdan de vista…- acepto ante la mirada recriminatoria de la rubia, mientras la tomaba de los hombros –lamento eso… pero me has demostrado lo equivocado que he estado…- la abrazo con ternura –pero era inevitable… te he tomado cariño-

-No digas eso como si fuera la última vez que nos veremos…- regaño Emma algo incomoda por esas palabras y afirmaciones.

-Uno nunca sabe que nos depara el destino… solo deseo que regreses cuanto antes de tu misión- comento –mantén siempre cerca tu método de regreso a casa- sugirió, sabiendo que Emma portaba aquella semilla mágica en un pequeño costal amarrado con la hoja de Lórien entre sus ropas.

Una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en los rudos gestos de la salvadora -Un detalle… yo no sé dónde demonios está el bosque negro- murmuro, recordaba que Legolas hablaba y hablaba de ese lugar pero por dios, ella necesitaba un gps para ubicarse en ese mundo.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su viejo rostro –sombragris si lo sabe… él te llevara- dijo al hablarle a su corcel.

-Que harás tu- cuestiono Emma al ver ese hermoso caballo galopando a su dirección, parece consiente de lo pedido por Gandalf porque se inclinó en reconocimiento hacia ella.

-Otra misión… tomare a tu corcel ya que el mío no tiene tanta urgencia… - subió a su "preciosa" como ella le llamaba a su fiel caballo.

-Bien… espero llegar aquí cuanto antes- subió a ese caballo líder entre los de su especie, parecía que ya lo acepto… afianzo su báculo y espada con fuerza acomodando sus pocas reservas, deseaba una cama pero sería en otra ocasión.

-Puedes descansar sobre sombragris… él te cuidara- sugirió Gandalf al ver las ojeras de su protegida, aquella que se embarcara en su primer viaje en solitario.

El caballo relincho dando entender lo mismo, con cuidado se recostó en aquel suave corcel… confiándole un breve descanso… mientras escuchaba que comenzaba sus andares fuera de esa fortaleza… si lo viera de otro punto de vista, podían jurar que iba volando… pero ella lo sentía tan suave que no dudo en soltarse a un cómodo sueño.

Gandalf la vio alejarse, deseando que todo saliera bien… allá iba una luz a aquella sombra que ha sentido posarse en los bosques negros y Lothlórien. Decidió llevarla primero a Minas de Tirith para que el senescal la conociera, deseando que ese fuera su mejor decisión y llegara a tiempo su antes protegida a aquel lugar.

-Otro Istari viene bien para estos momentos- susurro al comenzar a retirarse en su propia misión, posiblemente en otra situación y el siendo el único de la orden, no podría abarcar tanto espacio.

XXXXX

Boromir ordenaba con aplomo a aquellos hombres para sacar a mujeres y niños de minas de Tirith como precaución ante la sombra creciente en sus fronteras con Mordor, Pippin como guardián de Gondor estaba en una de las torres bajo protección de un soldado de confianza… miradas incrédulas ante su amigo no se hicieron esperar… de hecho pudo jurar que algunos lo trataron como un niño pero el hobbit los saco de su error.

Habían pasado una tarde informando de su viaje a su padre, aunque ocultando la existencia del anillo (y su debilidad a este por parte de él) agregando la existencia de Aragorn al cual él había aceptado ya en el pasado pero su padre era otra cosa.

Levanto su vista a aquel estrellado cielo, deseando el bienestar de todos sus entrañables amigos… hubiera deseado partir aunque sea con Emma, pero era cierto que tenía obligación con su reino pero no quería que le pasara nada…. Le debía su vida…

Pronto comenzaron a llegar los refuerzos para Minas de Tirith, reyes y soldados desfilaban, aunque temía que no serían suficientes ante la fuerza de Sauron.

XXXXX

Emma estaba por demás adolorida, eso de dormir encima de un caballo en galope no era recomendable para toda su estructura ósea y ella lo puede jurar ante cualquier incrédulo, se enderezo escuchando sus huesos crujir –sombragris… donde estamos- cuestiono al ver a su alrededor, todo pasaba con rapidez pero podía identificar que estaban pasando las faldas de una montaña –bueno no es como si me fueras a responder… aunque si me respondieras como quiera no me ubicaría… puesto que nunca he visto con atención un mapa de la tierra media- acepto con pesar.

El caballo relincho como recriminándola por su indiferencia ante el lugar en donde el suponía habitaba.

La salvadora sonrió ante la atención recibida por su caballo, negó divertida… ahora sí que estaba destanteada en cuanto al tiempo transcurrido parecía ser que pronto oscurecería –crees que debamos detenernos a descansar….- cuestiono al animal, este negó reprobatoriamente –ok yo solo pregunto… puesto que yo he descansado pero tú no…- comento otro sonido negativo –está bien… no te subestimo pero cuando estés cansado no dudes en parar- recomendó, si alguien la viera en su mundo hablando con un caballo no dudarían en tacharla de loca… pero por dios es que estos animales sí que eran listos y se daban bien a entender.

XXXXX

Aragorn se había despedido de la gente de Rohan pues su destino era el monte de los espectros por sugerencia de un mensaje de Galadriel otorgado por los hijos del señor Elrond de Rivendel. Siguieron su camino pasando por Edoras siendo recibido por Eowyn relatando las aventuras en el abismo y el destino a seguir de Théoden. Ella había pedido la oportunidad de seguirlo al campo de batalla (con intenciones de interés al Dúnedain), este desistió en llevarla… pues la única dama al que le otorgo un lugar como colega de espadas era Emma a lo cual ella entendió… pues un respeto hacia su amiga había nacido en la señora de Rohan.

Estaba fatigado, pues dominar el palantir le tomo tiempo… aunque Sauron ya le prestó atención a causa de esa espada que alguna vez estuvo rota.

-Qué piensas mi buen amigo- pregunto Gimli a su lado.

-Tanto que hemos pasado… pero se me ha hecho eterno el momento en que nos separamos del resto- indico apesumbrado Aragorn.

-Aunque ahora fue en mejores términos…- razono Legolas –ahora nadie fue secuestrado por orcos- acepto con un brillo de diversión en sus fríos gestos.

-Pero hasta el momento en que estemos al lado de Emma… el conteo está congelado- comento el enano al elfo, que afirmo ese pacto… pues hasta que esté de regreso su tercera pieza no contarían los caídos a su causa.

-Nosotros solo la conocimos de lejos… a su dama blanca- afirmo Elladan uno de los hijos de Elrond que cabalgaban junto a los Dúnedain.

-Pero por todas las proezas que ha hecho… me da un poco de lastima no haber cruzado palabra con ella- comento casual Elrohir otro de los hijos del señor de Rivendel (son gemelos).

-Ella se ha ganado el respeto de cada uno de nosotros…- afirmo Aragorn con orgullo, al igual que el enano y elfo –con ella cada regla que conocemos no aplica… puesto que yo le confiaría mi espalda sin dudarlo-

-Mi hacha siempre feliz de estar al lado de la primera mujer a la cual mis respetos demuestro- comento Gimli con la altivez de los de su raza.

-Mis flechas y espada también se unirán en cualquier lucha en la que ella se encuentre- completo Legolas, aunque todavía era un misterio su amiga.

-Esto solo aumenta nuestra curiosidad por esa dama…- Halbarad primo de Aragorn se mostraba interesado, era una lástima que hayan partido a diferente destino antes de que ellos interceptaran a Rohan.

El estandarte hecho por Arwen guardado cerca de los Dúnedain con el emblema de Elendil en ese objeto preciado, el escudo que da a conocer a Aragorn como heredero de Isildur.

XXXXX

-Y me quejaba de lo tenebroso que era Fangorn- murmuro Emma al ver lo imponente de ese bosque, en todo lo que recorrieron solo habían parado una vez… al parecer el caballo tenía la tenacidad y exigencia de Gandalf ahora entendía su afinidad con él. Ella pensaba que habían hecho un record en tiempo de recorrido… tendría que preguntar cuanto se hace desde minas de Tirith hasta el bosque negro en normalidad para pulular acerca de su logro… pues según ella habían pasado como 2 días ½ aunque no estaba segura –bien, adentro… porque deseo saber cómo es la gente de mi buen Legolas… no creo perder la apuesta, pero no me vendría mal conocer antes de tiempo el lugar por si acaso- aseguro al adentrarse en aquel bosque que parecía tenebroso.

Ahora sí que entendía la felicidad de su amigo elfo por Fangorn, si le daba aires ese lugar aunque no se sentía tan antiguo… además dudaba que hubiera Ents ahí.

Pero el sonido de movimiento la alerto conforme iban a un lugar abierto en ese bosque, donde ruinas de lo que parecía un castillo se levantaban entre el vacío anormal en medio de los arboles –vaya… aquí también hay movimiento- dijo de forma cansada tratando de retroceder de manera silenciosa pero fue detectada por el enemigo más cercano que pareció ¿olfatearla?

El gruñido de las bestias no se hiso esperar alertando de un intruso, Emma volteo hacia los cielos pidiendo clemencia por su inoportuna presencia… es acaso que no podían acordonar el área para que no cruzaran perímetros peligrosos para los transeúntes ignorantes de la hostilidad del lugar.

Sombragris pareció consciente del peligro, galopando con velocidad para adentrarse al bosque… el ruido de los orcos siguiéndola parecían ahora lejanos… en verdad que su caballo era el más veloz. Pero el paro en seco de este provoco que Emma saliera disparada golpeándose con fuerza con un árbol… cerro sus ojos en dolor, mientras escuchaba la alerta de su compañero animal.

El frio que sintió opacaba toda queja de su espalda (agradecía que no hubiera sido su cabeza) el sentimiento era desgraciadamente conocido –Nazgul- atino a decir al abrir sus ojos y en efecto fue testigo que de ese ser volador descendía un caballero oscuro, aunque seguía siendo imponente se veía rasgos delicados… como si una mujer estuviera bajo ese manto oscuro.

-Mi señor estará contento si por fin le presento a aquella que tantos problemas ha causado…- la voz distorsionada sonaba como un eco, acercándose con lentitud… pero con cada paso la hierba parecía morir con el contacto de su simple presencia –y la que hasta ahora ha presentado curiosidad a nuestro señor-

Emma suspiro, pudo detectar el vaho que provocaba el descenso de temperatura y el terror creciendo en su interior –me siento alagada por tu atención…- dijo con sarcasmo acompañada con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia -pero no seré presentada ante nadie…- abrió su palma con una llama bailando en ella, lanzándola sin pensarlo más veces.

El chillido de la criatura lleno aquel bosque silencioso –CORRE SOMBRAGRIS…- ordeno al caballo mientras ella hacia lo mismo, miro por encima de su hombro pero su ataque parecía que solo había detenido un poco a su enemigo.

-Crees que eso puede detenerme… a mí una representante de Númenor…- gruño el ser oscuro al montar su criatura voladora -Adunaphêl la Silenciosa, la primera en mi estirpe en ser reconocida en un mundo de hombres- siseo amenazante.

La salvadora se hubiera regresado a aplaudir su logro, su lado feminista se lo exigía pero su instinto de preservación se lo impidió, sentía el acecho de la criatura al parecer los arboles no la protegían como ella quería y a una distancia corta sombragris, también esperando la oportunidad para salvar a su jinete.

Emma cansada de huir decidió enfrentarla… tomo su espada con fuerza, con su mano desnuda logro tumbar al jinete que sobrevolaba hacia ella y antes de que esta se pusiera en pie, se fue dispuesta a darle el primer golpe siendo bloqueado por la espada del enemigo –sabía que no sería fácil- replico al retirarse ignorando el sentimiento de terror que la esencia provocaba.

Se enfrasco en una lucha en donde la ventaja la tenía su primer ídolo en ese mundo aunque no podía admitirlo, por dios era su enemigo y quería matarla… el chocar de las espadas se escuchaba mientras que su ventaja mágica solo la mantenía viva prácticamente pues la habilidad de su contrincante podía envidiarla los orcos (eran más fácil como enemigos)… sentía la presión pues el gruñido de los susodichos parecía acercarse a su ubicación entonces sombragris se acercó lo suficiente, golpeando con fuerza al Nazgul que pareció retroceder… tomo su báculo, envainando su espada dio un golpe con este a su enemigo en un choque de energía blanca otro más y la tenía acorralada, extendió su mano lanzando llamas en un ataque constante para obtener la victoria.

Cansada dio la espalda con rapidez -Vamos Sombragris- se subió a su caballo, mientras los gritos de la criatura se escuchaban no dispuesta a regresarse para asegurar su logro pues los orcos pisaban sus talones… el viento la golpeaba sin piedad a causa de la velocidad, el dolor de espalda podría esperar ahora su prioridad era llegar completa a su destino.

-DETENGASE- alguien ordeno, ahora bajando su velocidad hasta estar por completo sin movimiento expectante a su alrededor.

Emma escudriñaba detectando movimiento entre los árboles, agradecía que ahora no se hubieran detenido de golpe su espalda no lo soportaría –vengo a entregar un mensaje a su señor- atino a decir con un suspiro… entendía la vigilancia ante unos no tan hospitalarios vecinos.

-Quien eres- salieron varios elfos apuntándola con su arco –quien eres como para pedir a nuestro señor- insistió una elfo, de cabellos rojizos y mirada gélida con aires rebeldes, vestía como Legolas bueno similar.

Emma arqueo una ceja –mira amiga… estoy adolorida y acabo de escapar de las garras de la muerte… quien sea yo, solo se lo diré cuando estemos en un lugar seguro- replico decidida su caballo relincho en apoyo.

-Eres una Istari- pregunto la mujer al detectar el báculo entre las pertenencias de esa extraña con aires indomables, para nada afectada por el tono y el haber sido nombrada "amiga".

Un bufido por la pregunta –por supuesto… pupila de Gandalf- dijo con un tono cansado, bueno mínimo ahora el problema no era su género.

La líder pareció dudar, pero le indico algo al resto que desapareció entre los arboles –sígueme- ordeno al dar la espalda para escoltarla.

Al parecer esa parte del bosque no era tan desagradable, escuchaba un rio correr y ante ella una estructura bien adaptada con el entorno, una fortaleza hermosa… si efectivamente prefería las construcciones elficas.

Descendió de su caballo tomando su báculo y espada (aunque la vieron con recelo por el arma), siendo recibido por el guardia de la puerta –cuídelo bien…. Si es posible mímelo- sugirió, el corcel se despidió marchándose a un merecido descanso.

En silencio siguió el camino de ese elfo, ahora uno de cabello dorado la escoltaba en el interior pues al parecer la otra tenía que regresar a su posición… adentro parecía cavernoso con raíces que servían de camino y pilares con aires de troncos… un ambiente tenso pero a la vez tranquilo, su camino parecía encima del vacío pero siguió con su mirada clavada al frente.

Llegaron a lo que pudo identificar como una plataforma circular, rodeada de algunos pilares tallados, al fondo unas escaleras que subían serpenteantes hacia un trono igual de natural pero con una cornamenta coronando el asiento… en ella un hombre elegante, de mirada penetrante agregando una esencia intimidante que la observaba con seriedad desde su altura, después de una breve introducción de su escolta en idioma élfico, este se retiró con una pronunciada inclinación de respeto –me han dicho que desea hablar conmigo- indico imperturbable sin ningún gesto en su rostro más que la indiferencia.

Un escalofrió paso por la espalda adolorida de Emma, es acaso ese hombre rey del hielo… tenía un aire a legolas pero su amigo no era tan frio… bueno ahora no lo era –así es señor….- dijo con aplomo, no dejándose afectar por esa esencia real

-Ha pasado intacta hasta este lugar…- interrumpió el hombre al arquear una de sus pobladas cejas, pero sin romper ese aire apático.

-No tan intacta… me he topado con algunos contratiempos- contesto Emma extrañada por ese intento de interrogatorio.

-Usted viaja con mi hijo… no es así- cuestiono clavando su mirada en la extranjera.

-Si…- dijo secamente, pudo jurar que la mirada del hombre mostraba interés en ese punto pero esa mascara indiferente se posiciono antes de que ella lo pudiera analizar.

-Cuál es el mensaje que te ha traído hasta estos lugares- cuestiono finalmente, recargándose en su trono.

-"la batalla final se acerca… y el escenario será Minas de Tirith"- recito al pie de la letra, apretando su báculo ante la hostilidad que se asomó por sus frías facciones al señor elfo.

-Ustedes los Istari siempre velando el bien común… y Gandalf cree que puedo descuidar mi reino para ir a apoyar a los hombres- gruño con diplomacia pero un rencor contenido.

-Yo no entiendo lo implicado con el mensaje… señor- dijo Emma algo molesta por esa acusación generalizada –solo soy la mensajera… si tiene alguna queja puede decírselo a él en persona- sugirió golpeando el suelo con su bastón mágico, exclamaciones se escucharon de los guardias pero una orden silente calmo todo intento de someterla por su osadía.

El hombre se puso de pie, bajando con paciencia aquellos escalones… llegando a la posición de la salvadora, que tuvo que voltear hacia arriba a causa de la diferencia de estaturas –entonces fue lo único a lo que vino… - indico el hombre, inclinándose un poco con aires adversos.

Emma se encogió de hombros –creo que si… aunque por lo que veo, fue en vano- atino a decir indiferente, dando su mejor mirada intimidadora, no entendía porque dijo eso… pero por dios la actitud era la peor que había presenciado… ni Elrond era tan distante.

-No fue en vano…- una voz conocida llego a espaldas de la salvadora interrumpiendo el duelo de miradas, pues ella no dudo en voltear a observar que en efecto… era conocida –Thranduil aquí nuestra Emma ha eliminado al Nazgul que comandaba a los orcos en esta área…- informo ante un leve gesto de incredibilidad del rubio –sin líder son fáciles de cazar- informo con tranquilidad.

-Galadriel- dijo con alivio la Istari, sonriéndole amistosamente acercándose a la dama de Lórien que la recibió de igual manera.

-Emma como abras notado… ahora también nosotros somos víctimas de Sauron…- informo la dama con serenidad, mientras Celeborn iba hacia el rey del bosque –hemos venido a responder varios de los ataques que hemos recibido por parte de Dol Guldur… pero fue grata mi sorpresa de encontrarte aquí ahora más desenvuelta en tu título de Istari…- señalo el báculo que reconoció como el de su viejo amigo Saruman.

-Dol Guldur- susurro con duda, ante la sonrisa de la elfo que la miraba con paciencia y sabiduría.

-El lugar donde te topaste aquellos orcos- explico, la salvadora recordó esas ruinas entre el bosque –ahora que probablemente nos hayas facilitado el eliminar los orcos de esta área… podremos dar apoyo a Ciudad de Valles que me temo también será víctima de la oscuridad de Sauron- informo con algo de pesar.

La salvadora se sorprendió de ese punto, al parecer algo similar a la guerra mundial estaba iniciando ojala y esos estragos sean suficientes para desviar la atención de Frodo… razono recordando las palabras de Galadriel en Lothlórien… mejor su atención en ellos que en el hobbit –ya veo… bueno yo tengo que regresar a Minas de Tirith- comento con algo de preocupación.

-Descansa aquí el resto del día… Emma- sugirió con paciencia Galadriel –sé que tu camino ha sido largo y sin descanso… además que fuiste recibida por el enemigo- comento conciliadora –espero que puedas otorgarle un área de descanso… Thranduil- comunico al líder del lugar.

-No habrá problema- dijo secamente, con sus gestos indiferentes ordenando en elfico a algunos guardias que apoyaran a la "invitada" mientras que otros informaran de un ataque a Dol Guldur lo antes posible.

XXXXX

Gandalf caminaba de un lado a otro en aquella fortaleza de Minas de Tirith, desde que regreso no había parado de ordenar y trabajar codo a codo con Boromir para aumentar las defensas del lugar.

-Gandalf… que es lo que estás haciendo- cuestiono Pippin al salir en su encuentro.

-Mi buen Hobbit… solo tratando de recibir con la mejor disposición cualquier ataque enemigo- respondió el anciano, al disminuir su paso.

-Cuando regresara Emma…- ahora pregunto el pequeño, se sentía ignorado por sus amigos posiblemente la rubia tendría mejor disposición en pasar algún tiempo con el… no era que menospreciara a los buenos amigos que había hecho entre los guardias… pero extrañaba tanto a Merry y Emma.

-Regresara cuando sea necesario…- contesto con misterio el anciano, viendo la lejanía… aquella frontera que colisionara con mordor.

XXXXX

Emma se estaba preparando para partir, descanso poco pero lo suficiente como para sentirse renovada y lista para otro viaje de corrido para llegar junto a Gandalf, se siente como el tramo final de esa aventura estaba próximo maldiciendo no haber puesto debida atención a Henry en sus relatos odiaba la incertidumbre… pero había sobrevivido a una guerra, está que viniera no sería nada… eso pensaba con valentía.

Salió de aquel cuarto, que estaba adornado de manera sobria pero igual de cómoda como todo lo que los elfos hacen… con espada en su cinto y su bastón mágico apoyando su caminar (sintiéndose anciana con eso), recorrió un sinfín de pasillos con la esperanza de encontrarse a Galadriel para despedirse.

-Buenas noches… Istari Emma- la voz helada del líder de ese bosque la detuvo en seco, hiso un gesto de "maldita mi suerte" antes de voltear a encararlo.

-Buenas noches… señor- dijo de la forma más cortes que pudo, que no fue mucha. Ese rey en verdad era lo más frio que había conocido de la realeza en ese mundo… bueno los elfos así eran pero Galadriel y Elrond (no olvidando a Celeborn) tenían una esencia que te agradaba, en cambio este espécimen podías sentir su arrogancia a flote pero era el padre de su amigo Legolas… merecía su respeto mientras mantuviera a raya su prepotencia.

-Como está el…- comento el hombre apático yendo directo al grano, con una voz más de mando que de petición –como esta legolas- profundizo su pregunta, clavando su mirada en esa Istari de la cual había escuchado mucho de boca de Celeborn y Galadriel durante la tarde.

Emma arqueo su ceja inquisitivamente al detectar un tono fríamente paternal –él está bien… siempre competitivo pero bien- contesto.

El hombre la miro desde su posición aunque sus fríos gestos estaban en su lugar, la calidez de sus ojos lo traicionaban al saber que su hijo estaba con bien.

-Puede venir conmigo- sugirió atrayendo la atención nuevamente a ella –no se usted… pero si mi hijo anda merodeando en lugares peligrosos… no dudaría en ir con él para defenderlo… claro que después lo regañaría por meterse en problemas- trato de decir, aunque que se comparaba un niño con un hombre élfico de quien sabe qué edad como para decir que entre arboles de Fangorn se siente joven.

-Tiene hijos…- cuestiono el hombre algo impresionado por ese tipo de sugerencias además de la familiaridad con la que le hablaba.

-Tengo uno… se llama Henry- informo, era la primera vez que hablaba de el directamente… seguro que Galadriel es la única que sabe de la existencia de su retoño, pero sabía que ella no hablaría de eso libremente –yo lo abandone…- acepto con pesar ante la mirada indescriptible del apático oyente –pero ahora él está de nuevo conmigo… estoy dispuesta a remendar mi error protegiéndolo de cualquier extraño- sonrió ante el recuerdo de su aventura de cuento en neverland.

-Los jóvenes suelen ser rebeldes- expreso fríamente el elfo un poco cómodo por la conversación.

-Así es señor… pero por eso estamos los padres, para darles a saber que los estamos vigilando siempre- afirmo Emma, aunque Henry todavía no pasaba la etapa rebelde –entonces… se anima a venir conmigo… vendría de ayuda- intento de nuevo olvidando por completo el rango de ese hombre enfrente de él.

Thranduil se quedó en silencio, clavando su fría mirada en esa "invitada"… inclino un poco su cabeza al ver que la mujer esperaba una respuesta… aunque noto que su paciencia no era el fuerte de esa dama pues golpeaba con su pie el suelo en un ruidoso conteo a su parecer…. Pero tenía mucho que pensar.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

La historia esta partida ya que se han formado varios grupos, Merry se quedó con Rohan pero el casi no lo pasare hasta la próxima… llega el rango final de la historia pues como verán el titulo ya entra el "retorno".

Emma por fin obtuvo una misión de su rango Istari llevando un mensaje con un significado oculto… ¿pueden adivinar cuál?

No pude evitar meter a Thranduil no después de ver el hobbit aunque esas batallas si pasaron durante la guerra del anillo… atacaron varias veces Lórien y el bosque negro… concluyendo en ciudad de Valles.

Sobre el Nazgul que fue derrotado por nuestra salvadora, no es oficial que se llamara asi… no me maten por eso.

Saludos, agradezco sus follows y reviews.


	17. Chapter 17

El retorno 17: La sombras de conflictos

Boromir había discutido nuevamente con su padre, la causa seguía siendo la misma… siempre recriminándolo por su viaje y apoyo a Rohan en vez de estar al lado de él y su reino.

Salió a buscar a Pippin que estaba con Beregond en aquella torre de vigilancia, siempre un hobbit puede alegrarte el día… decía Emma con insistencia en el pasado, algo efectivo en verdad pues era lo que necesitaba en esos momentos.

-Mi señor Boromir- se puso derecho aquel guardia, saludando con cortesía pues ante todo era un capitán.

-Beregond… como se ha portado mi amigo- cuestiono el Gondor ante el saludo respetuoso de ese hombre.

-Por supuesto que bien Boromir…- dijo en tono algo molesto Pippin, intercediendo la respuesta de su amigo que negaba divertido –pero me alegra que te acuerdes de tu pobre amigo hobbit- acuso con puchero rayando en lo infantil.

El capitán levanto las manos en disculpas pero bastante divertido por esa queja–en verdad lo siento… pero hemos tenido que organizar muchas cosas… pero hasta el momento creo que me vendría bien la compañía de un hobbit- dijo en broma.

Pippin se cruzó de brazos, como un niño enojado con su madre –Solo porque Emma te lo dijo… no es así…- acuso al señalarlo con el dedo

El Gondor simplemente se encogió de hombros –bueno ella tiene muchas ideas para tareas de gente como tú- razono, afirmando con su cabeza para darle peso a su comentario.

Un bufido de resignación por parte del pequeño –creo que harían buena pareja- dijo en broma, pero el silencio incomodo reino por un momento.

Beregond arqueo un poco su ceja ante ese rostro dudoso y bastante serio de su señor Boromir ante ese chiste que más bien era recibido como recomendación.

Pippin iba a continuar con ese punto débil que acababa de detectar (una ventaja), pero enmudecieron de golpe y en un acto de reflejo se tiro al suelo por ese sentimiento familiar. El guardia también fue asilenciado apartando todo pensamiento suspicaz de su señor para desviar su mirada hacia afuera junto a Boromir que escudriñaba sin importar el ambiente que cambio bruscamente.

-PIPPIN… BEREGOND… VE POR GANDALF QUE BAJE ENSEGUIDA A LA PUERTA PRINCIPAL- ordeno Boromir con aplomo y mirada severa –Jinetes negros- resumió al salir corriendo dispuesto a ayudar a los que iban siendo perseguidos por los Nazgul a una distancia de la seguridad de la ciudadela.

Boromir afianzo con fuerza su espada, llego a la puerta principal en un suspiro, parecía que todos estaban congelados por el sentimiento que provocaban los sirvientes oscuros aun a distancia… ahí fue testigo que los caballos de aquellos jinetes encabritaban tirándolos bruscamente a merced del enemigo –FARAMIR-grito al montar un corcel, pero alguien se le adelanto… viendo solo la espalda del mago antes gris.

-FUERA SIRVIENTES DE SAURON- grito el mago cabalgando alzando su báculo.

XXXXX

Pippin jadeaba por la corrida que se aventó para encontrar al mago aunque no fue necesario pues el anciano parecía pendiente de lo sucedido. Se acurruco al pie del muro con un sentimiento de debilidad y temor a causa del grito escalofriante de esos jinetes que encogían su corazón con cada segundo que pasaba escuchándolo…. Escucho el cuerno de Boromir a la vez seguido del chillido de la criatura que culmino en silencio. A la vez que el sentimiento impotente menguaba al abrir sus ojos pudo asegurar que la espesa sombra que opacaba el día había retrocedido mostrando la grandeza del sol.

-El señor Faramir- gritaron varios en jubilo desde la muralla, algunos fueron a recibirlos para ingresar de nuevo a la seguridad de los muros, entre la alegría de saber con bien a otro de sus príncipes.

Pippin vio el gentío que se amotinaba para recibir a los hombres, Boromir ayudaba a otro que podía asegurar era el famoso Faramir (que tanto le contaba Beregond) aunque sus gestos cansados eran opacados por esa felicidad de su reunión con el hermano mayor… ambos nobles y orgullosos, dignos hijos de ese senescal que gobernaba en esas murallas.

Gandalf ahora veía a los hermanos juntos… notando las diferencias del antes con el después, pues en tiempos pasados se notaba la diferencia entre las personalidades de esos parientes, ambos nobles y orgullosos… pero la nobleza de Faramir era superior y la gallardía de Boromir era su fuerte. Pero ahora, era ver a alguien semejante a la grandeza de Aragorn, aunque menos sublime pero a la vez menos imprevisible y remota: uno de los reyes de los hombres nacido en una época más reciente, pero tocados por la sabiduría y la tristeza de la antigua raza… ambos dignos hijos del senescal.

-Un mediano- indico Faramir al desviar su mirada de su hermano para ver la multitud que lo recibía detectando a aquel que podía pasar como un niño.

-Parece que no es el primero que vez- exclamo en duda Gandalf recibiendo una aceptación.

-He recibido algunas historias de tu "misión"- le susurro el menor al mayor para que fuera escuchado por el mago.

Boromir entendió, encaminándose a la cámara privada del señor de la ciudad –tenemos que platicar- comento al abrirse paso ante su padre.

Todos se acomodaron alrededor de un brasero de carbón de leña, con asientos bajos siendo atendidos con vino y comida para los agitados recién llegados mientras este relataba su aventura o desventura pues en el final de su viaje relato la perdida de algunos aliados a causa del ataque repentino de los Nazgul.

-Pero en este momento… es cuando mi historia se vuelve rara…- detuvo al suspirar, mirando a Gandalf que pareció tensarse al igual que Boromir –unos medianos, que salieron de los mitos para presentarse ante mí-

En ese punto relato su encuentro con esos personajes, omitiendo la carga que traía entre ellos… Faramir noto el alivio de su hermano y el mago ante ese detalle olvidado ventajosamente.

-Hace cuanto que los dejaste- cuestiono Boromir con preocupación, deseaba cuestionar en privado a su hermano pero sería más tarde.

-2 días… más o menos- contesto el menor con algo de pesadez -en Cirith Ungol- aclaro, en ese momento el mago salto con preocupación alertando a todos los presentes por esa reacción.

-En ese valle maldito…- atino a decir el anciano, caminando de un lado a otro… Boromir también recrudeció su mirada en cambio Pippin que estaba detrás del senescal mostraba desconcierto ante esas dirección que había tomado su pariente, aunque estaba feliz de saber que estaban con bien.

-Se lo que temen…- aseguro Faramir viendo en la dirección de su hermano –pero la oscuridad no proviene de la aventura de sus amigos….- echo un suspiro – Comenzaron su ataque a Ithilien de manera repentina… como si lo hubieran estado preparando con mucho tiempo, a causa de esto me separe de ellos-miro con amargura el suelo, por la impotencia que significo para él la perdida de territorio.

-Gandalf… tú sabes que ellos estarán bien- trato de calmar Boromir al mago que se encaminaba preocupado por lo delicado de esa misión que portaba Frodo además de la cercanía al peligro de los jinetes oscuros.

-Anoche dormí en Cair Andros- intervino Faramir llamando de nuevo su atención -la isla larga en el norte del rio… de esa posición vi la oscuridad y decidí partir con otros tres hombres- comento al tomarse el ultimo sorbo de su vino –el resto de la compañía los envié al sur… espero no haber actuado mal- concluyo con pesadez.

-Mal- cuestiono Denethor que se había mantenido en silencio, pero sus ojos mostraban enojo y recriminación poniendo tenso el ambiente para aquellos ajenos a la situación –por qué lo preguntas…. Los hombres estaban bajo tu mando o pides que lo juzgue por ti…- gruño en acusación al menor de sus hijos.

-Padre… - Boromir se paró dispuesto a defender a su hermano, pero la mirada de este lo paro en seco regresándolo a su asiento.

-Tus ojos siempre fijos en Mithrandir y Boromir…- acuso el senescal –crees que no he notado que con cada relato los mirabas como pidiendo su autorización…- apretó con fuerza su puño –no sé lo que has callado o mantenido en secreto…- fulmino con la mirada al quieto anciano -pero ahora mi pobre Boromir también está bajo las garras del mago- siseo amenazante.

Faramir solo afirmo su mirada en Denethor, pero sus ojos mostraban humildad e inquietud –hubiera deseado conocer sus deseos antes de cualquier decisión- dijo con calma, ignorando el tema y acusaciones de su padre.

-Eres amable y benévolo… una actitud que no cuadra en tiempos de guerra…- Denethor murmuro con desaprobación–esas cualidades se recompensan con la muerte-

-Pues que así sea- dijo Faramir tratando de cortar toda discusión, sentía la mirada de su hermano mayor en el… pero esta pelea era suya, pues tenía que hacerse notar a su padre, luchar con la sombra de Boromir.

-QUE ASI SEA- gruño el senescal asustando al Hobbit –tu muerte será en vano, señor Faramir… no es solo de morir con buenos sentimientos… es hacer algo por tu reino…- se sentó de manera cansada nuevamente –si tan solo tu hubieras partido… en vez de mi buen Boromir… el ahora no sería ese al que desconozco- suspiro nuevamente.

Faramir sintió dolor en su corazón ante el menosprecio que sintió, pero no bajo la cabeza –fue tu decisión el enviarlo- atino a decir con tristeza disfrazada.

Boromir se puso de pie, yendo a espaldas de su hermano apretando en apoyo su hombro -Yo no he cambiado Padre…- intercedió molesto por lo comentado, ya no dispuesto a mantenerse al margen de esas acusaciones –es solo que ahora veo más allá de nuestras fronteras… conozco más necesidades que mi reino y actuó de manera precavida- frunció el ceño –no me compares con mi hermano… que él es a su manera y yo la respeto- fijo su vista a Faramir siendo aceptado en complicidad ahora más reforzada que nunca.

Denethor cubrió su rostro en desesperación –ambos hijos de mi alma… discípulos de magos nada fieles conmigo…- dijo con amargura –en otro tiempo Boromir, fiel a mí me hubiera traído un regalo poderoso… ahora solo lo veo añorar la presencia de sus amigos de aventura… sobre todo a esa Istari que seguro nos ha de haber traicionado como Saruman y nunca regresara- dijo con pesadez.

El hijo mayor recrudeció la mirada, dirigiéndola a su progenitor sin apartarse de su hermano –consuélate padre… estuve a punto de traerte ese regalo poderoso- comento irónico -engañándome a mí mismo que era para tu bien y el de mi reino… -acepto ante la incredibilidad de Faramir y Pippin, pero una sonrisa de orgullo de Gandalf –si lo hubiera tocado, estaría perdido sin remedio… ya que lo hubiera guardado para mí y cuando regresara no me hubieras reconocido… hubiera cambiado para mal…- acepto con pesadez, los ojos de temor de Frodo aun los podía ver además de las crueles palabras que destilo contra Emma –ese objeto es peligroso y corrompe conforme sea más desesperado el deseo… pensé en ti padre, en mi reino y esa fue la excusa para hacer cosas impensable a mis amigos por ese regalo maldito… así que estamos mejor sin el-

Denethor pareció enmudecer ante esas afirmaciones de su hijo que lo miraba con verdad en sus ojos y arrepentimiento en su corazón.

-Y sobre Emma…- añadió Boromir, consciente de la otra queja de su padre –ella regresara porque yo confió en ella… como todos los colegas con los que compartimos aventuras, que no dudarían en confiarle sus espaldas aun en su condición de mujer…- defendió con aplomo y fiereza –no aceptare nuevamente que te refieras a ella de esa manera-

Faramir estaba por demás sorprendido por la actitud de su hermano mayor, ahora era más fuerte y esa confianza que irradiaba era digna de reyes de antaño… sentía un orgullo creciendo en él, que siempre admiraba a Boromir reforzando esos lazos que siempre se ven opacados por las diferencias de su padre… aunque ahora tenía curiosidad por esa tal Emma, tendría que hablar con su hermano en privado para cuestionarlo como se debe.

-Mi señor…- interrumpió ese silencio Gandalf –como vera sus hijos han crecido y a comparación de usted ven más allá de su reino…- detuvo cualquier queja del senescal –sin descuidarlo claramente… debería estar orgullosos de tal crecimiento- dijo con sabiduría.

-Traicionando las necesidades de su reino… - dijo no dejándose convencer por esas acertadas palabras del mago, nunca aceptaría la verdad de esos labios ancianos por su orgullo que no –Boromir ayuda a tu hermano ya que ha cabalgado mucho bajo la sombra de la oscuridad…- sugirió con esa felicidad de padre bailando en sus ojos aunque tenía gestos severos –descansen…-

Todos se despidieron, los testigos de aquel encontronazo familiar que se habían mantenido en silencio durante la discusión estaban aliviados de salir… aunque aprovecharían ese tiempo porque tiempos oscuros venían cercanos.

XXXXX

En minas de Tirith parecía que la mañana llegaría aliviada y reconfortando a los hombres pues los dos hijos del senescal estaban en la ciudad… pero las sombras volvieron a verse en lo alto de la ciudad, desalentándolos por el terror que estas propiciaban entre los ciudadanos.

Además ahora Boromir y Faramir partían, dejando un vacío para aquellos corazones que veían esperanza en su simple presencia.

Algunos aseguraban que el senescal era demasiado duro con sus hijos, sobre todo con el menor que apenas acababa de llegar de un viaje cercano a la muerte… desviando siempre su mirada con esperanza hacia el norte preguntando donde estaban los jinetes de Rohan.

-A donde fueron- cuestiono Pippin con pesar a Gandalf, este ultimo los vio partir deseando suerte en su viaje a los descendientes de Denethor.

-Cair Andros… una isla al este en el rio- contesto el mago, molesto por las decisiones del senescal inconsciente del peligro al que mando a sus hijos… pero estos dispuestos a demostrar su valía ante el padre que los tachaba de infieles a él, se ofrecieron para defender ese lugar. Otro punto es que había sugerido enviar la flecha roja hacia Rohan, en un mensaje de auxilio desesperado… una de las pocas ideas que el senescal acepto del mago… después de un encuentro de palabras como era costumbre.

Pero otro pesar aquejaba al mago, preocupado por la que fue su protegida… pues si llega a retrasarse otros tantos días, regresara justo en el momento más oscuro de esa fortaleza.

XXXXX

Merry cabalgaba entre los soldados de Rohan, habían llegado a Edoras por una reunión de emergencia a causa de los conflictos crecientes con las fronteras… ahí recibieron la flecha roja de Gondor, una alerta y pedida de auxilio delicada. Théoden lo exento de cualquier trabajo bajo su servicio ordenándole quedarse en la seguridad de la ciudad, él se opuso sin mucho éxito, pero un caballero le ofreció llevarlo ocultándolo entre sus ropas, ahora descansando en un bosque de nombre Anorien.

Dernhelm era el nombre de ese caballero, que no se quitaba el casco que portaba y se apartaba del resto facilitando su intercambio de palabras con aquel que le cumplió su deseo de luchar.

-Cambiaremos de dirección- indico aquel capitán al hobbit –al parecer nuestro trayecto es truncado por un ejército de orcos 5 veces mayor que nuestros hombres…- informo con pesar –pero la gente del bosque, que odia a los orcos… nos facilitaran un atajo- dijo para aumentar los ánimos

-Solo espero lleguemos a tiempo- dijo el hobbit, extrañando a sus amigos y deseando el bienestar de aquellos que se encontraban en ese punto de la guerra.

Con la guía de aquellos moradores salvajes, lograron superar el peligro que representaba el camino ordinario en Anorien para dirigirse al auxilio de un aliado pasado para enfrentar juntos la oscuridad de un único enemigo sin saber que el camino había sido limpiado por los primeros nacidos.

XXXXX

Aragorn sentía el temor creciendo en su corazón, al adentrarse a esa oscuridad antinatural de ese su destino… Monte de los espectros, pero no debía aminorar el paso y en sus recias facciones había decisión dejando atrás ese portal que indicaba la puerta de los muertos.

-Porque todo esto es tan oscuro- se quejó Gimli viendo la oscuridad de la caverna, por primera vez no sentía amor por esas montañas.

-No debes temer amigo mío…- comento casual Legolas, el al igual que los elfos hijos de Elrond se veían imperturbables al ambiente sombrío que tocaba hasta los corceles y fuertes corazones de los Dúnedain.

Ahora iban a pie, para calmar a sus caballos por el pesado ambiente… aunque estos fieles a sus jinetes trataban de seguirles el paso.

-Temer… yo no temo…- dijo con confianza aunque sus gestos lo traicionaban –solo… que hace falta el calor del sol- trago grueso.

Legolas negó divertido por esa falsa excusa, pero debía aceptar el sombrío ambiente, habían pasado un bosque en el cual el no sintió la misma alegría que le da ver uno… al contrario sentía la tristeza y muerte proveniente de esa vegetación oscurecida por el entorno fantasmal.

Antorchas bailaban con el frio viento, alumbrando con pesar ese camino… Aragorn en la cabeza, siendo escoltado por Elladan y este seguido por Gimli que tropezaba para alcanzarlos.

No hay que temer… no hay que temer… pensaba en plegaria el enano, pensando que probablemente sería una vergüenza para su orgullo si Emma estuviera aquí… agradeciendo por Durin que no fuera testigo de su miedo.

Nada cerro el paso a la compañía, siguiendo más adentro de aquellas montañas con esencia terrible… Gimli recordaba a Emma, para darle valor pues seguro que alguno de los presentes no dudarían en informarle de su situación cuando volvieran a unirse, echándole miradas a Legolas el primero que callaría si llegara a soltársele la lengua de su vergüenza.

Aragorn se detuvo y nombro la piedra de Erech, pero el enano no puso atención, estaba más preocupado por esa sensación de persecución o ese incomodo silencio que llego después del grito de su amigo…. Podía jurar que había neblina con rostros… pero hiso un movimiento de su cabeza para espantar esas alucinaciones.

Siguieron por más tiempo en silencio por lo que podían asegurar horas entre la tensión y el viento en brisa casi susurrando… se escuchaban sus pasos en la tierra casi sus respiraciones acompasadas pero el heredero decidido para nada afectado por el ambiente.

-Los muertos nos siguen- indico Legolas bastante calmado, aun a pesar de la terrorífica afirmación –veo formas de jinetes con estandartes transparentes a nuestras espaldas- detallo, como si eso le interesara al enano que ya afianzaba su hacha en sentido de protección aunque no serviría de nada pero le daba un sentido de seguridad.

-Han sido convocados- indico Elladan con tranquilidad, en otros tiempos posiblemente el enano hubiera recriminado la indiferencia de los elfos con algo ingenioso pero en estos momentos el comentario de sus colegas lo hacían sentir temeroso.

-Olviden su cansancio… hay que seguir- indico Aragorn volviendo la montadura a su caballo, para apretar el paso seguido del resto.

Siguieron ascendiendo por un terrorífico ambiente de desconcierto ante los gritos que se escuchaban con el viento –el rey de los muertos cabalga sobre nosotros- pudieron entender en ese clamor, subiendo sin descanso sin dejarse intimidar a pesar de la opresión de su corazón.

Largo el camino se había hecho, los caballos comenzaban a trastabillar de cansancio llegando a la cima de esa colina donde una piedra oscura se alzaba orgullosa con un aire misterioso y peligroso… pues rumores siniestros presidian ese lugar al cual nadie se atrevía a llegar por temor a un mal más allá de lo terrenal.

Pero ese era su punto, pues Aragorn descendió con confianza acercándose un poco más a esa roca negra de leyenda Númenor… Elrohir le dio un cuerno de plata que no dudo en soplar siendo contestado para terror de Gimli por otros tantos.

No se oía nada después de esa acción, pero se podía sentir presencias reunidas a su alrededor poniendo tensos y preocupados a los más débiles de corazón.

Aragorn ahora posicionado al lado de la roca grito con aplomo –Perjuros… a que han de venir- pregunto al viento.

Silencio parecía ser la respuesta, pero un aire soplo una entendible respuesta lejana pero dócil.

-A cumplir el juramente y encontrar la paz- fue lo escuchado.

-Marcharan conmigo…- indico el heredero de Isildur, mientras a su lado Elladan desplegaba el regalo de Arwen aquel escudo de antaño que lo señalaba como su legado bailaba con el frio viento antinatural –cuando hayan desaparecido todos los seguidores de Sauron… daré por cumplido su juramento- concluyo.

El ejercito de espectros comenzó a formarse ante aquellos que no los habían visto pero si sentido, numerosos y orgullosos… descarnados pero con un brillo de lucha en ellos con sus armaduras, espadas y estandartes en su lugar… dispuestos a pagar su pecado por el que fueron condenados… al heredero del que los maldijo por su cobardía… para encontrar por fin su descanso eterno.

XXXXX

Todo parecía de mal en peor en Minas de Tirith, malas noticias pues se han enterado de que un ejército de Haradrim altos y crueles se dirigía a Osgiliath… junto a un jinete oscuro que planta el terror y debilidad a todo aquel que logre enfrentarlo.

Cada día la oscuridad de Sauron acechaba el territorio de Gondor, el acercamiento del enemigo corría por rumores donde todos temían el enfrentarse al capitán negro, el espíritu del anillo. Casi nadie podía dormir a causa de pesadillas por dicho encuentro… empeorando porque seguían sin noticias de los dos hijos de Denethor, causando preocupación al propio senescal e incertidumbre al mago… que sentía los ánimos decaídos con cada pensamiento de esos héroes que fueron en intento de defender parte de su territorio.

Hasta que una noticia llego… ambos hijos de Denethor habían pronunciado la retirada hacia los muros de Pelennor, reuniendo hombres en los fuertes pero con la desventaja que el enemigo les redoblaba el número de manera alarmante.

Gandalf sentía opresión en su corazón por dicha noticia –si me necesitan ahí… entonces partiré de inmediato- fue su solución, partiendo en galope perdiéndose de vista del hobbit que se quedaba expectante.

El día siguiente fue el peor, pues la oscuridad parecía burlona a todos aquellos atrincherados sin tregua e insistente… Pippin había permanecido de pie en aquel muro, desde que el mago desapareció el día anterior… pero la voz de los centinelas llegó a sus oídos alertando que ya habían tomado el muro exterior.

Gandalf ingreso con noticias malas, pues era escoltado por filas de carretas con heridos, todos los que pudieron salvar del desastre ya que habían sido emboscados y superados. Corrió para presentarse ante Denethor en el salón de la torre blanca con Pippin a su lado, desde ese punto el líder observar todo lo que acechaba a su reino.

-Donde están mis hijos- cuestiono el senescal yendo directo al grano a ese evidente cansado anciano, que a pesar de eso no perdía intensidad en su blancura.

-No han regresado…- informo el mago en un largo suspiro–pero cuando los deje estaban con bien- calmo, pues esos hijos eran tercos como su padre.

-el enemigo es poderoso… pero aun puedo dar mi pelea- gruño el senescal con soberbia –si mis hijos han ido al peligro… yo no dudare en seguirlos pues soy su padre- dio un golpe en seco al asiento.

Pippin lo miro con dolor, pues no solo Boromir había partido a la incertidumbre… sino que Emma también estaba por la misma dirección.

-Son comandados por el más feroz de los capitanes enemigos…- interrumpió Gandalf con amargura y preocupación –Soberano de Angmar en tiempos pasados, Hechicero, Espectro, Servidor del anillo… señor de los Nazgul, lanza de terror en la mano de Sauron, sombra de desesperación- comento con pesar, recordando su cruel encuentro.

El hobbit no entendía como es que lo describía de esa forma, pues esos títulos lo hacían temblar de solo imaginarse tenerlo enfrente.

-Mithrandir veo que tuviste un enemigo digno de tu grandeza- indico venenoso Denethor –pero yo ya sabía quién era el capitán del ejército enemigo…- suspiro –solo has venido a decirme eso… o es que te retiraste porque te has topado con alguien más poderoso que tu- aguijoneo.

El hobbit presente se encogió ante el temor de un nuevo enfrentamiento de esos personajes de poder, pero esta precaución fue en vano porque el mago contesto de manera suave con una afirmación.

Decidieron empezar sus movimiento en defensa de su reino, aunque la preocupación todavía rondaba la mente del senescal… el príncipe Imrahil elegante apoyo para Minas de Tirith comandando para enfrentarse ante el movimiento del enemigo que comenzaba a sentirse en el aire.

XXXXX

Emma estaba preocupada, aquel sentimiento que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de detectar estaba haciéndose presente en sus sentidos… la oscuridad de la que tanto hablaban, o como mencionaban entre los elfos ahora era visible para ella dándole creciente alarma… en verdad que eso de la magia se le estaba dando de maravilla… trato de consolarse.

-Una Istari de su condición… no debería esforzarse de mas- la voz severa de Thranduil a su lado, llamo su atención dándole una mirada recriminatoria –es una mortal… pero si lo desea entonces no hay problema- indico apático.

La salvadora soltó un suspiro, puede que el elfo rey tenga un punto… desde su salida en el bosque negro no habían parado, pero no había tiempo, iban más lento que ella cuando salió de minas… la ventaja es que ahora tenía respaldo del antipático elfo (recuerda que es el padre de Legolas) y un ejército que los intercepto proveniente de Anorien (al parecer acababan de limpiar esa área de orcos) conformados por gente de Rivendel, Lothlórien y el bosque negro.

Habían cruzado el rio hace medio día, eso significaba que estaban cada vez más cerca… pensó que sería fácil al ser su segunda guerra, pero sentía que esta seria de mayor escala… el abismo de Helm solo fue el calentamiento básico… a su parecer.

Por su parte Thranduil esperaba que esa fuera su mejor decisión, en el pasado había optado por apartarse de cualquier conflicto por el bienestar de su gente… pero ahora era superior, como la guerra de la primera alianza, posiblemente daría honor a ese acuerdo pasado entre razas. Sus condiciones no eran las mejores a causa de la oscuridad pero no se quedaría lejos si su hijo estaba enfrentándose directamente al mal… la irrespetuosa Istari (ya que insistía hablarle como su igual) le dio la oportunidad de ir a su lado. Galadriel opto por vigilar el bosque negro (dando tranquilidad al rey) y Lothlórien mientras Celeborn comandaba un grupo de auxilio para el ataque a la ciudad valles –adelante hay conflicto…- informo a la mujer que comandaba a su lado –lo conveniente sería rodear ese lugar para llegar lo antes posible al destino- comento fríamente.

-Me estás diciendo que no ayudaremos- frunció el ceño desaprobatoriamente, para nada intimidada por el rango que pertenecía ese hombre (los silenciosos acompañantes siempre impresionados por esa familiaridad expresada de aquella mujer).

-Ese punto ya está perdido- dijo de manera seria sin siquiera voltearla a ver, en su visión pudo notar las incontables vidas mortales apagadas y el regocijo de victoria por el mal.

Ella no podía ver lo que la visión anormal de los elfos alcanzaba, pero lastimosamente debía aceptar que ese hombre nuevamente tenía un punto a su favor… no ganarían una guerra ya perdida, pero algo en su interior le dolió por eso, una voz que reconocía como la de su madre le gritaba que fuera en auxilio… pero su lado de razón cruel, desarrollada en sus días de huérfana le indicaba que mejor ir a salvar lo que tenía la oportunidad.

-Que tan malo es- pregunto con su voz dura hacia aquel rey, con su visión directo hacia el punto al que le sacaron la vuelta.

Thranduil le dio una leve mirada ante esa cuestión y el tono manejado, detectando la fortaleza por la cual era famosa esa Istari –Sin esperanzas- contesto, pues al parecer su anterior comentario no fue suficiente.

Emma soltó un suspiro, recrudeciendo sus gestos ante esa noticia… sombragris relincho ante el sentir de su jinete siguiendo su camino ahora con más rapidez, estaba cansada, solo había dormitado algunas veces en su corcel pero el nuevo día comenzaba a despuntar, dándole la bienvenida a otro momento de incertidumbre… el sol parecía esconderse detrás de las nubes ocasionando un ambiente oscuros, al parecer también consciente de la situación en ese mundo… otra cosa que la deprimía era que sus ahora colegas no eran propicios para bromear o platicar amenamente sobre todo por estar posicionada al lado del rey, que solo le contestaba secamente cuando se animaba a hablarle… extrañaba a los chicos… pero algo la saco de sus pensamientos ya que pudo identificar un sonido proveniente de la lejanía –El cuerno de Boromir- dijo al reconocerlo, cambiando la dirección de manera intempestiva para retroceder.

-Istari Emma- reprendió el rey élfico al ver que se desviaba en otra dirección a la natural.

-SIGAN ADELANTE…- ordeno la rubia al apretar la velocidad de su corcel, dando la espalda a un grupo desconcertado y alarmado, pues ellos también fueron conscientes de ese sonido.

Un suspiro se escapó por los labios del rey, negando con pesar las decisiones precipitadas de los jóvenes, aunque él era igual en el pasado (muy pasado) –sigamos- indico a sus espaldas, retomando el camino consciente de la cercanía, podía notar que ya habían tomado la primera zona –Preparados- agrego ante cualquier futuro conflicto.

-Señor…- alguien rompió la formación alcanzando el corcel del imperturbable rey –permiso para ir en su apoyo- inclino su cabeza en sumo respeto.

-Haldir…- llamo a aquel elfo –si lo deseas… puedes ir- dijo imperturbable –si es necesario… sácala sin su consentimiento- ordeno, siendo obedecido en silencio.

XXXXX

Boromir y Faramir se veían rodeados, habían optado por quedarse atrás para que Gandalf lograra escapar con los heridos… el capitán de los Nazgul también se retiró (afortunadamente), pero dejo a dos de sus lacayos acechándolos.

-Nadie vendrá- índico uno de los pocos jinetes que se habían quedado en ayuda de sus príncipes.

-No nos escucharan- otro igual de negativo, encogiéndose a causa del halito negro de aquellos caballeros negros.

-No es momento de flaquear… -Faramir trato de ser alentador, pero después de la perdida de Cair andros y que el llamado de auxilio de su hermano, no resultaba, ahora se encontraban huyendo de las garras de esos enemigos.

Los caballos relinchaban de terror ante el sentimiento de aquellos que acechaban de manera aérea, alejándose con rapidez… era un grupo pero iba disminuyendo a causa de los ataques de aquellos que los seguían a pie.

-HAGAN SU ESFUERZO… ESTAMOS CERCAS- grito Boromir que encabezaba la formación, poniendo el cuerno en su cinturón ante un fallido llamado.

Los Nazgul bajaban dispuestos a matar, los gritos enardecidos de los salvajes y orcos le llegaban a sus oídos… el correr de su caballo era rápido, pero no era suficiente… entonces diviso algo viniendo en su encuentro, pero no pudo verlo con claridad porque el caballo se turbo, afectado nuevamente por el ataque del espectro dificultando su manejo.

Faramir también fue víctima, pues su caballo se comenzaba a inquietar, pero el relincho lejano de otro animal pareció calmarlos… puesto que se veían aún más decididos, incluso el resto de los jinetes de igual manera se tranquilizaban al saber que su transporte cambiaban de actitud.

-EMMA- grito el Gondor mayor con tono de alivio, llamando la atención del resto de hombres que luchaban por no caer a causa del ataque de aquellos que lanzaban cualquier cosa hacia ellos, con risas siniestras pues disfrutaban la cacería, ahora era visible una mujer que se acercaba con rapidez hacia ellos… bastante temeraria para venir sola pero siendo la dueña del nombre que salió de su capitán.

La susodicha tenía un gesto decidido pensando en la mejor idea de ataque para esos estúpidos fantasmas, tomo el báculo para alzarlo en una luz blanca… con el deseo de apartar a esos espectros acechando (felicitándose mentalmente por el resultado) –Después saludas… ahora hay que continuar- indico al detenerse un poco para ser alcanzada, reanudando el paso al cumplir el objetivo. El enemigo que los perseguían pareció desconcertados porque detuvieron de momento su acecho pero continuaron al poco rato aun sin el apoyo de los que comandaban al enemigo.

-Creo que ahora has asesinado por completo mi orgullo de caballero… al ser rescatado por ti- atino a decir irónico Boromir, con una mueca de felicidad por ese apoyo.

Emma solo lo miro levemente con gesto indescriptible –pues yo que sepa te deje dentro de Minas… así que no te quejes que yo no asesine nada- contesto burlona –ahora atentos que esos idiotas fantasmales regresaran… - informo, maldiciendo no recordar un encantamiento efectivo… podría lanzar fuego pero en una situación de carreras era peligroso (su puntería no era la mejor por lo menos ahí extrañaba su pistola).

-Mi señora… - Haldir los había alcanzado, uniéndose a la formación de esos jinetes… al parecer no fue requerido.

-Haldir… no me digas así- indico Emma con fastidio, Boromir lo saludo al reconocerlo de Lothlórien pero con algo de duda… que era lo que su amiga había traído… se cuestionó mentalmente.

Los jinetes parecían con esperanzas renovadas, al identificar que esa mujer era una Istari y estaba de su favor aunque el vocabulario no era de una dama… pero ahora no estaban en la situación correcta para juzgar, agregando a ese bello hombre al parecer elfo por esa anormal esencia que expedía que también los apoyaba. Faramir obtuvo su primera impresión de esa famosa Emma de la cual su hermano había hablado maravillas agregando que la había defendido ante su padre… sonrió ante ese recuerdo y de lo acertado de todo lo comentado.

Pronto divisarían la ciudadela todavía lejana, logrando con esfuerzo pasar aquel primer muro donde iniciaba el territorio de Minas el llamado Rammas Echor que había sucumbido ante el poder del enemigo, ahora los campos del Pelennor ardían a su alrededor del constante ataque al que fueron víctimas. El atardecer estaba prácticamente encima de ellos, tan cercas y tan lejos del cobijo de un lugar seguro para atacar.

-SIGAN EN LA FORMACION- ordeno Boromir con aplomo, afianzándose más a su corcel ante el frio que comenzaba a calarle por la espalda… aviso del regreso de los jinetes.

-TRATEN DE AUXILIAR A LOS QUE VAN A PIE- inquirió Faramir al ver que algunos huían sin mucho éxito, eran pocos al parecer los últimos en mantener su formación en aquel lugar.

-NO ES MOMENTO DE TEMBLAR… SON HOMBRES ASI QUE DEMUESTRENLO- Emma dijo ante la duda que algunos expresaban al no querer separarse para ayudar a los que van a pie –sombragris… necesitare que calmes de nuevo a los caballos- pidió a su corcel que no dudo en obedecer dando el llamado.

Faramir le arqueo una ceja ante ese comentario bastante ofensivo para los jinetes que obedecían más por orgullo que por querer hacerlo… Boromir solo se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa en su rostro por su parte Haldir le impresiono aquel comentario, siempre le había parecido interesante esa Istari ahora lo confirmaba.

La noche ya los había cubierto y esa persecución se había hecho más intensa agregando que eterna, pero ya podían ver levemente las luces de esa ciudadela de 7 niveles… deseando por ser vistos galoparon con más fuerzas –MANTENGANSE JUNTOS- exigió nuevamente Boromir, pues el chillido del Nazgul había hecho temblar a sus colegas.

-El estúpido fantasma no sé qué espera- siseo amenazante Emma, siempre con un ojo en aquellos que estaban en las alturas, atenta para cualquier cosa. De aquellos campos comenzaron a dirigirse hacia ese grupo de jinetes, una horda de orcos de todas direcciones -oh ya vi su plan… intentan acorralarnos- atino a decir con ironía desenvainando su espada.

-ALISTENSE- índico Boromir sin detener el paso, al escuchar los gritos enardecidos de aquellas criaturas siendo la única opción colisionarían con los que le cierran el paso.

El grito de los Nazgul también vino, abalanzándose a la vez que los aliados oscuros hacia los jinetes, el chocar fue intempestivo y fuerte… desplegándolos a pesar de las órdenes de ambos príncipes, pues el temor que plantaban los espectros era aún más fuerte.

Emma apretó con fuerza su mandíbula, ante la sensación que expresaba el enemigo volador… eran más terribles cuando lo dirigían directamente hacia ellos, pero se toparon con pared con ella pues se defendía con su espada en mano a pesar de ese inconveniente. Escucho a lo lejos trompetas y el clamor de la ciudadela, pero ella estaba más ocupada tratando de sobrevivir.

Haldir, Boromir, Faramir junto a Emma se defendían con maestría encima de sus corceles valientes… apoyándose mutuamente en un equipo formidable bastante sincronizados para ser su primera pelea juntos (excepto para los que pertenecen a la comunidad), aunque el resto parecía más preocupado por el temor infundado, pues ellos habían quedado rezagados… la salvadora harta de los cuervos fantasmales, lanzaba cuando podía una que otra bola de fuego alejándolos por momentos pero volvían al ataque más intensamente.

Una luz pareció envolverlos y aquellos Nazgul comenzaron a retroceder en un chillido, las criaturas al ver las reacciones de sus líderes comenzaron a hacer lo mismo… ahora los perseguidores eran perseguidos por ese grupo que salía en su apoyo.

Pero aquellos espectros cobardes habían dado un ataque antes de retirarse, lanzando dardos hacia el grupo, desapareciendo por la cercanía del mago blanco… pues sin su capitán no podían retar el fuego blanco.

La salvadora muy apenas esquivo el ataque, lanzándose al suelo de manera brusca mientras sombragris relinchaba preocupado nuevamente (le había tomado cariño a la mujer)… mierda… pensó por el golpe, era mala idea aventarse de la altura de un caballo… Haldir descendió para ayudarla a levantarse… analizo todo a su alrededor, viendo el recuento de los daños de los que se habían quedado atrás.

En la ciudadela volvían a sonar las trompetas, informando de la retirada ante la amenaza de regreso de aquellos que se habían ido cobardemente.

XXXXX

Flashback

Parecía que todo iba mejorando para aquellos que esperaban en las murallas con la moral por lo bajo, habían recibido la ayuda de los elfos… criaturas nunca antes vistas en su reino, admirando la belleza que irradiaban, el porte y elegancia que expresaban con solo desfilar en esas calles de hombres, sobretodo el que los encabezaba altivo y orgulloso siempre viendo delante.

-Es bueno tenerlo como apoyo… mi señor- saludo Gandalf a su lado el curioso de Pippin con un gesto de admiración para nada disimulado… siempre era digno espectáculo esas criaturas… pensó el pequeño, los elfos detrás del líder se posicionaron de manera sincronizada mientras este descendía de su corcel.

Thranduil le dirigió una mirada a aquel mago, arqueando elegante una ceja en gesto demandante –creo que ha funcionado su mensaje secreto… debo recalcar que la mensajera también ayudo- dijo severo.

Una sonrisa adorno sus ancianos gestos -Y donde esta ella- cuestiono algo preocupado, para nada afectado por la actitud de ese rey.

Un suspiro de decepción salió por los labios reales –es joven y rebelde… escucho un llamado de auxilio y retrocedió en apoyo- informo el rey elfo, mientras el resto del ejercito ya en pie esperaban órdenes.

El senescal movido por el llamado de sus guardias con esperanzador tono bajo de esa torre que usaba de vigilancia, admirando por primera vez en su vida la llamada existencia de los elfos todo lo dicho sobre ellos es verdad, sin saberse la edad exacta pero con ojos sabios –a quien debo recibir en mis dominios- cuestiono demandante pero con tono medido ante la presencia de ese hombre que estaba enfrente del mago.

-Thranduil rey Silvano del bosque negro- presento Gandalf, el hobbit solo exclamo atinando a inclinarse torpemente… los guardias curiosos de minas de Tirith también hicieron lo mismo ante el rango por demás respetable de ese visitante e inesperado aliado.

El rey volteo a verlo de manera severa, inclinando su cabeza en reconocimiento a ese hombre –y usted he de suponer que es el líder de los hombres en esta área- cuestiono ahora el de manera lenta, fijando esa mirada sabia de muchas vidas a ese mortal.

-Denethor, senescal regente de Gondor- dijo el líder entre los hombres, con su mismo tono pero con leves tintes de respeto.

-He venido a resurgir aquella alianza pasada entre nuestras razas- dijo elegantemente Thranduil, volteo alzando la mano ante la atención de los guardias élficos, como si fueran uno solo –apoyen en la muralla- ordeno y al instante ese grupo de disolvía de manera organizada subiendo los escalones ante los atentos hombres del lugar.

-Desea tomar un descanso…- cuestiono Denethor al elfo.

Thranduil negó respetuosamente –en tiempos de oscuridad, es mejor estar atentos a cualquier cambio… que descansen sus hombres que el resto del día estará bajo protección elfica- sugirió inexpresivamente –se mi guía… Mithrandir- pidió al mago.

Gandalf suspiro –y tú a dónde vas- cuestiono al hobbit que parecía seguirlo, deteniendo su paso para observarlo, tenia ojos brillosos sin despegarlo del rey Silvano.

-Es el padre de Legolas- pregunto Pippin con emoción a aquel rey, sin escuchar al mago que negaba ante la imprudencia típica de un hobbit.

-Si- contesto secamente el rey, extrañado por el tono manejado… había conocido un hobbit en tiempos pasados, así que concluyo que estaba en la naturaleza de esas criaturas su jovialidad.

-Sígame… mi señor- indico Gandalf antes de que el pequeño comenzara con si interrogación… ya que esa felicidad insana era mal presagio.

-Parece que la luz llega tenuemente a este reino…- indico el senescal con algo de esperanza, pero no sabían todavía nada de sus hijos, retirándose de nuevo a su lugar de vigilancia… no podía descansar aun aunque le dieran la oportunidad puede que tal vez le dé una mirada a los movimientos del enemigo.

Imrahil había presenciado todo a distancia, admirando la grandeza de esa raza en la que la leyenda de su reino indicaba su mítica sangre corriendo por las venas reales… un hecho confirmado por uno de los guardias que no dudo en indicarlo. Pero a comparación del resto de los guardias, él no se retiró a descansar. Al anochecer fueron testigos del avistamiento de aliados detectados por los centinelas élficos… saliendo en su rescate Gandalf y siendo respaldado por el príncipe Imrahil.

Fin del Flashback

XXXXX

El último grupo entraba en la ciudadela, ahora todos estaban despiertos pues las esperanzas del regreso de sus príncipes los habían levantado… pero callaron en seco al detectar que Boromir traía consigo a su hermano, parecía dormido pero la sangre adornando su ropa daba la verdadera razón de ese descanso.

Emma se dirigió a Thranduil informando el tipo de herida que portaba el compañero, pero el rey elfo negó poder ayudar… pues sería más efectivo bajo la mano de su rey. La salvadora apesumbrada regreso al lado de su amigo, mientras Haldir se despedía pues tenía que tomar una posición en esa vigilia.

El grupo se dirigió a la torre blanca, el mayor cargando al menor inconsciente con ayuda de Imrahil… a su lado Emma con mirada impotente pues solo fue posible cerrar esa herida pero esta iba más allá de lo físico… también Gandalf con gesto severo.

-Tus hijos han regresado… Padre- dijo Boromir, aun a pesar de la tristeza su voz se notaba con mando.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Bien, ya esta la sombra en Minas de Tirith pero nuestra Emma regreso con refuerzos nunca antes vistos en esa ciudad.

Que deparara el destino para nuestra salvadora ahora en momentos donde hasta ella misma puede notar la oscuridad.

Bueno un saludo a Yoh que esta en lo mas olvidado del mundo donde el internet es un milagro… y ella se puso al corriente porque tuvo le ventaja de un celular XD


	18. Chapter 18

El retorno 18: Otro campo no tan bello de guerra I.

Había sido un descanso bastante agitado para la salvadora, que no había dejado de pensar en muchas cosas… haciendo su resumen mentalmente de todo lo sucedido sin llegar a una conclusión en lo absoluto pero sin arrepentirse de su decisión de quedarse… miraba el techo de aquella habitación como en espera de un consejo de este, gruñía de vez en cuando maldiciendo por lo bajo al senescal por ese silencioso y apático recibimiento del cual fue testigo (ni Thranduil era tan distante con su hijo), hasta dormir sin siquiera notarlo. Se dio el tiempo de arreglarse pues el cierre de su anterior día no fue el mejor, siendo que su habilidad para curar heridas fue de utilidad pero hasta cierto punto… sin lograr sacar de la inconsciencia al hermano de Boromir, pues eso necesitaba cierto tipo de magia elfica que solo funciona de mejor modo a manos de un heredero de rey Númenor.

Se puso sus botas, ajustándose la chamarra negra que ahora portaba… acomodo su espada y tomo el báculo que estaba al lado de su cama, suspiro para tratar de relajarse sin mucho éxito… saliendo por fin de aquel su designado cuarto, conforme iba avanzando noto el pesado ambiente entre los moradores… fue saludada por algunos que la reconocieron de su aventura otros por su estatus de Istari (al parecer ahora si notaban su bastón).

-Istari Emma- alguien detuvo su paso, al salir en su camino viéndola desde su altura con ese gesto imperturbable en su lugar.

-Hola… señor- saludo de manera jovial, aunque todavía no estaba despierta por completo para captar el asombro de los testigos de aquella falta de respeto para el rey elfo.

Una ceja de arqueo ante ese recibimiento, pero aun a pesar del corto tiempo conocía la forma de esa mujer, así que lo paso por alto –El joven príncipe parece estar estable el día de hoy- informo apático.

Emma mostro una media sonrisa ante ese comentario –En verdad agradezco tu interés…- indico venenosa, el hombre le dio una mirada severa –bien… está bien…- se retractó –y como está la situación en general… el día está más opresivo que otros- cambio el tema.

-Estamos sitiados…- indico apático el rey, mientras caminaban al exterior… abriéndose paso pues el rango del elfo era reconocido aunque algunos también conocían las habilidades de aquella mujer que se ganó el respeto de algunos que propagaron su logro –toda la noche han estado cavando trincheras… expectantes de nuestros movimientos… además llegaron aún más orcos, me temo que nos superan en número- resumió con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-No hay ninguna noticia de los jinetes de Rohan- cuestiono esperanzada, pues ahora que era testigo del número de enemigos desde su posición en aquella torre de vigilancia… la hacía tragar grueso.

-No- dijo secamente el elfo, también observando el mismo panorama –a pesar de la limpieza en Anorien, todavía el camino sigue siendo peligroso para cruzar del ejercito- recordó el informe del ejército que los acompañaban.

Emma se quedó en silencio al ver todo a fuera de la seguridad de las murallas –les arruinare en algo su trabajito de hormigas obreras- sonrió petulante al acercarse a aquella ventana dejando su báculo de lado, alzando las manos confiada que ahora no existía Saruman para intentar freírla por su intervención… convocando una lluvia que apago el fuego iniciado por aquellos enemigos que gritaban por el agua que caía –música para mis oídos- indico victoriosa.

Thranduil la observo como se regocijaba del mal hecho, que podía ser clasificado más como una travesura por como sonreía… negó algo divertido, pues en su rostro no mostraba muestra de algún sentimiento… la Istari tenía verdadero potencial, aunque esto sería solo un pequeño inconveniente para la oscuridad.

XXXXX

Boromir se dejaba bañar por aquella agua que parecía tranquilizarlos a todos a sabiendas de quien era culpa aquella lluvia para nada esperada, pues a pesar de la oscuridad ninguna nube amenazaba con ese tipo de clima.

-Mi padre se ha encerrado… parece otro y no está dispuesto a cooperar en la defensa… la está descuidando- informo a aquel que se acercaba.

-Lo entiendo…. Es una fortuna que te tengamos a ti, despejado y dispuesto- dijo Gandalf con algo de pesar, no entendía la depresión repentina de Denethor que ahora estaba postrado en la cama del menor de sus hijos… posiblemente el arrepentimiento de haber apoyado siempre a Boromir.

El Gondor volteo con una sonrisa de consuelo –no lo estaría, si no supiera que nuestro rey vendrá a ayudarnos… - suspiro pesadamente –solo tenemos que soportar hasta su arribo- en forma temeraria indico.

El mago sonrió ante la fortaleza del príncipe –vamos a buscar a Peregrin… debe estar bastante aburrido… esos hobbit suelen ser bastante ignorantes en situaciones de este tipo-

-En verdad, que tener uno cerca mantiene mi cordura…- dijo algo burlón –Emma esta con el rey Thranduil… creo que estará en buenas manos- miro en añoranza aquella torre, pues no había tenido la oportunidad de tener una conversación desde su regreso.

-Por supuestos Boromir… - dijo el anciano bastante serio –yo aprendí a no subestimarla… de igual manera aconsejo lo mismo para ti-

Boromir solo encogió los hombros –aun voy a mantenerle un ojo encima… -dijo tercamente, aun no sabiendo si seria de utilidad en esas circunstancias.

Gandalf negó, pero tuvo que admitir… si este iba a ser un ataque decisivo a la resistencia de los hombres, no estaba de más estar alerta… aunque sería aún más difícil.

XXXXX

Emma se mantuvo expectante desde aquel punto donde la acompañaba el rey, a saber porque tenía ese tipo de compañía, pero no se iba a quejar… aunque el hombre no era bueno para un buen discurso le daba algo de tranquilidad, después de todo era el único además de Galadriel que sabía de la existencia de su hijo.

Mantuvo la lluvia gran parte del día, en el que el enemigo frustrado se dedicaba a seguir escarbando, llego el punto en donde aquellos movían con lo que podía identificar como elefantes… grandes y poderosos elefantes arrastrando algunas catapultas, removiendo en incomodidad a la salvadora pues a comparación del "equipo" contrario ellos no contaban con dichos objetos.

-Estamos en más de un problema- razono para sí misma, el rey a su lado también impresionado por esos artilugios que comenzaban a ser cargados por el enemigo -Su plan es bombardearnos por el aire con catapultas…- gruño al golpear en seco el borde de aquella ventana, con un brillo de molestia en sus ojos –hay que preparar al resto…- razono, dando la espalda a su compañero que de igual manera se dirigía fuera de la torre.

La salvadora descendió, separándose del elfo para informar a los hombres de Minas de Tirith… caminando de manera rápida apoyada con el bastón gritando órdenes a diestra y siniestra a unos incrédulos guardias –GANDALF… BOROMIR- grito al verlos junto al hobbit, dándoles alcance e informando la situación fuera de las murallas, teniendo un efecto de moverse para prepararse.

XXXXX

Las catapultas ya instaladas a una distancia razonable a pesar del ataque de los arcos élficos (del cual no era problema el rango de alcance), siempre eran reemplazados con rapidez aquellos jinetes del mal.

Emma afianzaba su báculo con valor y decisión en sus gestos, otra guerra más en el bolsillo… pensaba en consuelo, con su espada cerca… a su lado Boromir y en el otro Thranduil en aquel punto medio de la fortaleza de piedra… la primera roca volaba hacia ellos.

Era como un deja vu para la salvadora, estaba igual de empapada aunque la diferencia es que ahora no portaba su ropa blanca ni tenia al buen Gimli y Legolas a su lado, alivianando el ambiente con su apuesta… el impacto llego de lleno, pero lo delicado es que no venia solo pues una explosión le siguió al tocar el suelo.

Los incendios no se expandían con rapidez a causa de todavía la presente humedad, pero eso quito tiempo y hombres que se dedicaban a apagarlos.

La salvadora frunció el ceño pues una extraña lluvia vino después del primer bombardeo, pero callo en silencio tragando un mil de maldiciones al ver lo que este nuevo inconveniente traía consigo, al saber que no era esa contingencia natural a la cual estaba acostumbrada–esto….- atino a decir, las exclamaciones de los guardias tanto élficos como humanos no se hiso esperar en todo el lugar, logro taparse la boca volteando su rostro a otra dirección menos al objeto que comenzaba a rodar a sus pies… que no era más que la cabeza irreconocible de un soldado, aun con gestos de terror en él.

-Son los hombres que cayeron combatiendo- dijo con un nudo en la garganta el Gondor, reconociendo algunos rostros entre los miles que caían en toda la ciudad.

Thranduil le puso una mano en el hombro a la Istari que estaba conmocionada tratando de borrar el gesto de la única cabeza a la cual le había visto el rostro demacrado… pero el rey élfico se mantuvo imperturbable aunque asqueado por ese intento de doblegar a una ciudad con un ataque de ese tipo más íntimo y cruel.

Las risas del enemigo hacían eco en aquel lugar, las miles de voces profundas y distorsionadas se unían en una burla insensible para aquella ciudad que recibía a sus muertos profanados con el terror y dolor pintado en su rostro.

La salvadora respiraba con pesar, se sentía afectada por ese espectáculo a pesar de no ser su primera guerra… esta era la más sangrienta sin haber empezado –optaron por el ataque psicológico- susurro al voltear con más decisión y gesto recrudecido, iba ayudar ahora con más razón… estos infames no iban a penetrar ese lugar… o su nombre no sería Emma Swan.

Gandalf por su parte estaba preocupado, sentía el temor en todos los guardias que defendían al lado de los elfos… pronto no quedarían hombres en minas de Tirith con la entereza para desafiar al ejercito de Morder. Debía aceptar que ahora el señor de la torre Oscura tenía otra arma, más rápida y certera: el miedo y desesperación.

Thranduil comenzó a hablar en élfico, de manera entendible a sus hombres que regresaban a su formación… aquella que habían descuidado por el espectáculo desagradable… pero la diferencia quedaba bastante marcada entre las razas, pues los hombres todavía perdidos en las cabezas dispersas en su ciudad.

Boromir se posiciono al lado del elfo, que comenzaba a tomar su lugar en frente de la formación al lado de los Istari –ESTO SOLO NOS PUEDE SERVIR DE MOTIVO…- indico con voz de mando –QUE ESOS MALDITOS PAGUEN CON SANGRE EL HABER PROFANADO A NUESTROS MUERTOS… QUE CAYERON HEROICOS PARA DEFENDERNOS…- alzo su puño al tener la atención de cada hombre –A SUS POSICIONES… POR GONDOR- saco su cuerno soplando con decisión, un grito ahora recompuestos de sus seguidores hiso coro, empañando aquellas risas que todavía sonaban fuera del muro.

Si no supiera lo delicado de la situación, hubiera aplaudido la plática motivacional de su amigo…. Emma le dedico una sonrisa enorme que fue bien recibida por el Gondor… ahora esos cuatro líderes viendo hacia el frente con la decisión marcada.

Imrahil estaba por demás esperanzado, ordeno a algunos hombres recoger cada cabeza de la ciudad para darles su digno entierro después de que todo terminara… ahora solo esperaba que tuvieran la oportunidad de darle los honores a esos caídos y los próximos que surgirían.

Pero la confianza de esos hombres se veía amenazada pues los Nazgul retornaron, desplegando fuerza, las voces de los siervos del oscuro solo expresaban la voluntad y la malicia de su líder, cargando de maldad y terror los corazones de los hombres. Los elfos cercanos comenzaron un canto tranquilizador para aliviar el pesar de los mortales… aunque no era mucho pues esos jinetes negros sobrevolaban la ciudad como aves de rapiña, fuera del alcance de la vista y las armas, insistentes en doblegar el instinto de lucha de los atrincherados.

XXXXX

Pippin escuchaba todo de manera atenta desde aquella torre, sabiendo que el combate había comenzado… pero estaba al lado de Denethor, que no se movía del lecho de un Faramir que comenzaba con fiebre desesperada… el senescal ajeno al mal de su reino, consumido por sus propios fantasmas y futuras culpas.

El Hobbit estaba comenzándose a desesperar, tenía la obligación de mantenerse cerca del senescal… cumpliendo con fuerza aunque pareciera que lo habían olvidado, había regresado justo en el momento en que Emma los intercepto… corriendo a informar a aquel al que le juro lealtad, pero fue como hablarle al viento… desde entonces opto por acompañarlo… aunque juraba que alguien lo había quebrantado pues pareciera que envejecía conforme el tiempo pasaba aboliendo su voluntad orgullosa.

-Emma dijo que estará bien… - índico Pippin, manteniendo el secreto que esperaban la mano de Aragorn para completar su recuperación.

-No me reconfortes con magos… menos siendo ella una mujer- replico Denethor con llamas en sus ojos, el pequeño se encogió ante la reprimenda –aun trayendo a un rey elfo… esa fue una vana esperanza inyectada por esa insensata…- se puso de pie de aquel su lugar fijo en la cama de su hijo menor –el enemigo está interesado en ella… y por ella atenta contra mi reino… solo empeoraron las cosas…- hablaba más para sí mismo, preocupando al testigo silente de ese arranque –envié a mis hijos a afrontar el peligro… sin darles mi bendición y menospreciando siempre al menor… ahora me doy cuenta de su valía…- volteo a ver el rostro de su hijo –Boromir morirá en la guerra… Faramir a causa de mis decisiones… mi casa declinara… seremos dominados- se ocultó detrás de su rostro expresando amargura con cada palabra.

Alguien llamo a la puerta, interrumpiendo ese momento de reflexión oscura del líder de la ciudad… exigiendo la presencia del señor de la ciudad.

-No bajare…- dijo con aplomo Denethor, Pippin lo miro con lastima –aquí me quedare… tal vez hable al final, que está próximo…- escupió con rencor, aquel guardia solo en silencio –Sigan a quien quieran… ahí está el mayor de mis hijos… el rey elfo… el loco gris… y esa mujer…. Por más que su esperanza este ahí, fallara… - indico bastante seguro –Yo me quedare aquí- razono.

El hobbit vio cómo se cayó de nuevo en aquel asiento donde había permanecido al lado de su hijo menor, sintió la desesperanza en aquel senescal que comenzaba a murmurar las desgracias que vendrían en su derrota.

XXXXX

Thranduil negó ante ese fallido llamado al señor de lugar, así que con su voz de mando tomo las riendas de la ultima defensa desde una posición donde podía comandar tanto elfos como hombres, le había ofrecido al hijo del senescal la responsabilidad… pero el opto por centrarlo en las manos del elfo rey.

Boromir y Gandalf iban y venían de un lado al otro, dando esperanza en los corazones de los hombres olvidando las sombras aladas que sobrevolaban insistentemente aquella ciudadela. Por otra parte Imrahil y Emma hacían lo mismo, infatigables cabalgando desde la última muralla hasta la puerta… de norte a sur en dos equipos bien organizados para abarcar todo el lugar.

Sin embargo cuando estos se apartaban, las sombras se cerraban otra vez, los corazones se volvían a helar y el valor se les escapaba como agua entre manos… pero no era tan grave como al principio, pues los elfos conscientes de la invulnerabilidad de aquellos mortales trataban en consuelo con cantos liricos… calmantes y resonantes por el eco de la muralla. Las llamas de la primera muralla habían sido extinguidas con rapidez. Todos habían logrado mantenerse en sus puestos muy a su pesar… ya que varios pensaban en correr a refugiarse.

Thranduil había optado por dispersar a sus hombres, para dar apoyo en todas la murallas… aunque en la primera permanecían mayoritariamente los elfos, vio con preocupación que todavía tropas enemigas cruzaban el rio, esperando por un nuevo ataque después del intento de doblegar los espíritus guerreros (que casi funciona).

XXXXX

Emma se posicionaba justo en la primera muralla, encima de la puerta principal –Bien Imrahil… estás listo- pregunto para tratar de alivianar la tensión que provoca la incertidumbre a su callado compañero de equipo motivacional.

El príncipe le arqueo una ceja ante la cuestión sin sentido –si- dijo con duda pintada en su rostro, viendo con extrañeza a esa mujer que lucharía al frente de esa pelea… según Boromir no era su primera lucha, pero si nadie le molestaba el no sería el primero en sacar una queja.

La noche comenzó a cubrirlos, el viento calmado atrayendo consigo el olor que la quema provoca, esa que nuevamente comenzaron en ciertas áreas pues la humedad permanecía. Cuando parecía que ya no serían atacados nuevamente, en la mitad de aquella oscuridad comenzó el asalto.

-ALISTENSE- ordeno Thranduil con voz de aplomo y severidad, mientras los guardias de la primera muralla tensaban los arcos… los hombres siguiendo el ejemplo a la misma voz.

A pesar del ataque de la ciudadela, el oponente cruzo las trincheras que cavaron siguiendo el sendero, avanzando…. Avanzando sin importar las bajas que provocaban las flechas… en grupos grandes pisando a sus propios muertos sin detenerse… otra ola de flechas… sin obtener contenerlos para nada, sembrando nuevamente el terror entre los hombres por el imparable enemigo. Aquellas torres enemigas, traídas en algún punto del día junto con sus catapultas avanzaban detrás del ejercito… con orgullo y el conocimiento que aquellos no son rivales para la oscuridad.

XXXXX

Boromir miro con impotencia como algunos comenzaban a titubear, retrocediendo aun a pesar de estar en la segunda muralla –SOPORTE LA FORMACION- ordeno, entendiendo que algunos todavía no mostraban absoluta obediencia al elfo rey… este desde su altura le dio la aprobación para tomar de nuevo el mando de sus hombres –NO ABANDONEN- recrimino a los que mostraban esa intención.

XXXXX

Emma veía con impotencia como la primera muralla caía ante sus pies –RETIRENSE… - ordeno a los hombres que custodiaban el lugar, dirigiéndose a la puerta para dar apoyo y retroceder sin el menor de las pérdidas.

Desenfundo su espada y con su báculo, logro despejar la entrada lanzándolos con un pulso mágico ahora proveniente del articulo mágico… dándole poder a su ataque… aunque miraba con rencor, la sonrisa sardónica del enemigo que esperaban la oportunidad para atravesar nuevamente.

-Mi señora…- Haldir se plantó a su lado, con el arco tensado sus hermanos Rumil y Orophin que apenas veía entre el grupo, también decididos a apoyarla… otros tantos elfos de igual manera se quedaron mientras el resto evacuaba la primera línea.

-Les dije que se retiraran- amenazo con su voz mandona la rubia.

-Nos retiraremos… cuando usted lo haga- indico Rumil con respeto, pero con la terquedad elegante de su raza… Emma se retuvo de voltear los ojos… y luego decían que los enanos… pensó recordando a sus buenos amigos.

Emma retrocedía dando cortes respaldados con magia… haciéndola de improviso buena en ataques a larga distancia… moldeando sus deseos, activando toda su magia para la ocasión… las flechas de los elfos lanzadas con precisión siempre dando en el blanco, pero estos seguían avanzando… siendo reemplazados como en el ataque del abismo.

La salvadora se sentía obligada a proteger a aquellos que decidieron apoyarla, con torpes alzaba su báculo para desviar cualquier proyectil enemigo, aun con su espada lista para eliminar a los demasiado cercanos… algo cansado… pero pudieron llegar hasta la segunda muralla, cerrando la puerta al ser los últimos en evacuarla.

Emma se restregó el rostro para despejarlo del sudor, si en efecto la lucha del abismo había sido meramente un juego a comparación… al ver una piedra estrellarse más allá de la tercera muralla…. Aunque ahora estaban preparados, pues sus servicios de llenado de armas no era necesario.

-Estas bien- Boromir se acercó aliviado de ver con bien a su amiga, que se había quedado a respaldar en la retirada.

La rubia lo miro con una sonrisa altiva bailando en su rostro –por supuesto…- dijo al hacer un "ok" con su mano.

El Gondor negó divertido, pues la actitud de la colega no se veía afectado… aunque temió por ella cuando la "lluvia" cruel les llego, pero se repuso más altiva y temeraria.

-Mi señora…- llamo Orophin algo dudoso, pues ese idioma apenas lo comenzaban a manejar el y Rumil, siendo el más capacitado Haldir entre los tres.

La rubia arqueo la ceja interrogante –vamos… hay que ver cómo van las cosas allá arriba- alentó, llevándose a ese grupito de elfos a disposición de Thranduil que estaba feliz de saber que en verdad era de confianza aquella Istari, pues su gente regresaba intacta a pesar de quedarse temerariamente a proteger a la mujer… ahora fijaba nuevamente su visión al campo.

Gandalf custodiaba la tercera muralla, alentando a los hombres a que continuaran… habían perdido la primera fortaleza de la ciudadela… que ahora ardía entre las risas del enemigo.

Pero la Istari tuvo que tragarse otras tantas maldiciones, al ver lo delicado de la situación, los tambores comenzaron a resonar mientras el avance parecía interminable dispuestos a chocar con la segunda muralla… la cereza del pastel, eran las criaturas enormes (los elefantes según ella) parecía que harían colapsar ese nivel aún más fácil que con el primero ahora podía apreciar las estructuras que cargaban consigo.

-DIRIGAN EL ATAQUE A LAS BESTIAS- ordeno Thranduil, ahora sus arqueros tomaban otro tipo de objetivo… el más peligroso a vista del elfo.

-EL RESTO RETRASEN EL AVANCE- ahora la voz de Boromir, de nuevo en su posición se dirigía a los hombres a pesar del efecto de los Nazgul.

Emma vio con molestia que nuevamente el ataque iba dirigido a la puerta, aunque con razón era el único lugar posiblemente débil de toda la fortaleza… los tambores enemigos parecían alentar a los que cargaban el ariete a través del campo ahora gobernado por ellos, enorme y de acero con una criatura horrible tallada en la cabeza… arrastrado por Trolls y otros tantos, que a pesar de ser blanco fácil no retrocedían y nuevamente eran reemplazados –estúpidos monstruos- gruño al bajar dispuesta a fortalecer la puerta.

XXXXX

Imrahil que se encargaba de la protección de la entrada, veía con impotencia como ese objeto avanzaba –SIGAN CON EL ATAQUE- ordeno a sus hombres, que caían abatidos algunos por las flechas enemigas, pero ahora los tambores redoblaban y fue testigo que de las montañas de los muertos apareció una sombra más horrenda de los que todavía sobrevolaban la ciudadela… el jinete era alto, encapuchado, envuelto en una capa negra… indiferente a los dardos, avanzando con gracia y lentitud sobre los cadáveres.

Este nuevo Nazgul, se detuvo blandiendo su espada, larga y maldita. El temor ahora aumento entre las filas de hombres aunque también se sintieron un poco afectados los elfos por la presencia del ser, hasta los propios enemigos se incomodaron.

El silencio se instaló por minutos…. Eternos minutos –ARQUEROS… SIGAN CON SU MISMO OBJETIVO…- ordeno Thranduil sacando su espada dispuesto a no dejarse intimidar –ustedes apunten al jinete- se dirigió a los cercanos, que aunque afectados obedecieron eficazmente.

Boromir movió su cabeza en un intento de mitigar esa nueva sensación que provocaba la presencia de ese extraño espectro –DEFIENDAN- ordeno a sus hombres, que dudaron un poco más y con manos temblorosas tensaron sus arcos.

XXXXX

Emma llego hasta el punto de la puerta, ignorante de la nueva presencia que descendía ante ellos era más su adrenalina corriendo por sus venas que sofocaba por completo el temor, mandándolo hasta el fondo del subconsciente como un estorbo para momentos críticos.

Escucho que cambiaron la velocidad de los estúpidos tambores, fue testigo de la primera embestida de aquella puerta forjada que se sacudió. Resonando en la ciudad como un trueno o para ella un choque de autos pero pareció resistir el golpe… sacándole un suspiro de alivio a la rubia.

Escucho un grito espantoso, que decía cualquier idiotez en un idioma desconocido para ella (por dios no superaba el élfico), pero parecía que afecto a los guardias a su alrededor… que descendieron en apoyo.

Otras tantas veces rezumbo el grito gutural sincronizado con la arremetida de la puerta… Emma se posiciono para recibir como se debe al enemigo… báculo en una mano y en la otra su espada… con gesto bravo en su rostro, pero no estaba preparada para que en el último golpe estallara la puerta, volando por los aires golpeando de muerte a los guardias paralizados… por su parte ella también fue lanzada a la lejanía, cayendo en un doloroso golpe sordo… parecía que el collar de Galadriel hacia su trabajo al ver el destino del resto que estaba a su lado… pensó al levantar la vista esperando ver un ejército del enemigo entrando…. Pero no vio nada.

-EMMA- grito Gandalf al acercarse con sombragris, ambos preocupados por aquella que tenía su vista en la entrada ahora destruida.

Thranduil detrás del mago, pero a pie… erguido, osado con la soberbia pintando su frio rostro.

-Y este quien es- cuestiono al ver que en vez de un ejército del enemigo, solo entraba una forma negra cabalgando directo hacia ella… se dispuso a levantarse (sola porque los otros vieron la amenaza y dedicaron su atención al no bien recibido invitado) recogiendo sus respectivas armas que agradecía no se apartaron tanto, posicionándose delante el mago y el elfo que reaccionaron dejándola detrás nuevamente.

-El señor de los Nazgul- indico austero el rey elfo, con su espada desenvainada ante aquel que ingresaba con gracia sepulcral.

Emma detecto la presencia peligrosa de ese único jinete, en verdad que notaba la diferencia… pero como el valor era su fuerte… el miedo olvidado, no le tomo importancia… aunque la amenaza era mayor y su instinto de preservación de gritaba que se retirara dejando esto en manos masculinas… pero su orgullo femenino se alzaba, obligándose a permanecer imperturbable… con báculo en mano y espada de igual manera.

La atmosfera alrededor de ese escenario era de total silencio… ambos bandos detenidos por el encuentro entre líderes poderosos como único sonido los casquillos del corcel negro, Boromir y Imrahil juntos en la altura de la muralla dispuestos a reaccionar si era necesario aunque el Gondor preferiría estar al lado de su colega en aquellas circunstancias.

-No eres bienvenido…- indico Thranduil con voz lacerante, en un tono suave pero destilando peligrosidad aun esas simples palabras, deteniendo en medio del camino al líder contrario.

-No puedes entrar aquí- Gandalf se le unió, el corcel orgulloso retando el temor de la presencia oscura –vuelve por donde viniste…. Húndete en la nada…. VETE- grito, la atmosfera de ira lo envolvió por completo.

Emma no sabía si entrar al discurso de "no bienvenida" que ese espectro recibía de sus aliados, pero que podía decir… por el momento su lengua estaba amarrada y sus ideas ingeniosas apagadas… pues ahora se dedicaba a vigilar a esa amenaza, atenta a sus movimientos, sus ojos fijados y recrudecidos dirigidos al frente. Adoptando una actitud silenciosa pero intimidante… por el momento.

El jinete negro parecía no afectado por lo comentado, reaccionando al echar su capucha hacia atrás mostrando la identidad… o falta de ella… pues había una corona que significaba su estatus, pero no tenía nada que coronar… era verla flotando, pero entre llamas.

Una risa espectral parecía venir de todos lados, pero todos sabían que era ese jinete –Thranduil hijo de Oropher, ahora rey del bosque negro… por ahora…- indico –un viejo loco y una mortal con aires mágicos…- por un momento la salvadora sintió ser víctima de un escaneo –no reconocen a la muerte cuando la ven- pregunto desafiante –MUERAN- concluyo al levantar la hoja de su espada de la cual brotaba fuego maldito.

Ninguno de los que retaron al líder Nazgul retrocedió, al contrario estaban decididos a enfrentarse con valentía al contrincante maldito…. Pero en ese instante, el canto de un gallo en alguna parte de la ciudadela avisaba de la mañana…

Emma tuvo la necesidad de arquear una ceja en burla, por la extraña interrupción pero se retuvo de brincar como niña en navidad al escuchar a la lejanía una nota… cuernos… ecos esperanzadores que resonaban débiles –por fin… Rohan- atino a decir.

El tiempo pareció detenerse en ese escenario, contrastando con esa evidente alegría de la salvadora…. Pero un grito nació en lo profundo del profanador oscuros, que fue coreado por todos los que se encontraban afuera lanzándose contra aquellos que interrumpían la conquista de esa muralla.

XXXXX

Gandalf estaba por demás aliviado por la llegada de los Rohirrim sintió la frustración del líder enemigo que ya había saboreado antes de tiempo su victoria.

-Demasiado pronto- gruño el espectro, pero el aún tenía grandes poderes y deberes que cumplir, dio la finta de retirarse pero tenía que hacer algo… quitar a alguien más bien, con un simple deseo el corcel se transformó en un parpadeo y aquella criatura alada estiro su cuello capturando a la mujer entre sus fauces, está solo grito en dolor que intento callar ante la impresión de los hombres que reaccionaron dispuestos a cortarlo, pero el brujo también ataco aprovechando el desconcierto y apuro por ayudar a la colega, impidiendo su cometido saliendo con rapidez con su víctima entre garras.

-EMMA- grito Pippin que había observado en silencio todo, pues la atmosfera lo supero siendo testigo desde el inicio.

XXXXX

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Que tal? Bien… mal… mas o menos…

Próximo conclusión de la segunda guerra de Emma yeah?


	19. Chapter 19

El retorno 19: Otro campo no tan bello de guerra II

Thranduil se levantaba del ataque del rey espectro, fue inútil tratar de salvar a la Istari… sentía furia correr por sus venas, él estaba consciente que ella tenía un hijo… un niño para ser exacto… ahora como informar la pérdida de su madre cuando apenas la conoció… pensó frustrado, pues él había escuchado la historia de Emma en un intento por convencerlo de ir con ella bastante útil –RETIRENSE A LA SIGUIENTE MURALLA- ordeno con aplomo sacando de su mutismo a todo testigo de ese secuestro.

Haldir de igual manera se retiró con el resto, seguido por sus hermanos… afectados de igual manera por el significado de esa pérdida… pero por honor a su memoria, lucharía hasta el último de su aliento… por aquella que se codeaba con sus líderes sin afectarse por el rey Nazgul, que la ataco cobardemente.

El rey elfo ahora tenía que planificar la resistencia, habían retrocedido prácticamente entregando la segunda muralla… observaba con su buena visión el choque en aquella frontera, donde vidas mortales eran apagadas, sus refuerzos… pero entonces diviso aquel Nazgul… que aterrizaba en el campo de batalla… pero no alcanzo a analizar con claridad, ya que la situación actual exigía por completo su atención.

XXXXX

-EMMA- gritaba Pippin, pero fue cargado por un entristecido mago, sabiendo que en medio de una guerra la debilidad de la perdida sería contraproducente.

El enemigo entraba con fuerza atravesando el muro entre vítores y ecos de una guerra comenzando afuera, como oleaje golpeando la piedra… fuerte, decisivo e imparable causando algunas bajas tanto de hombres y elfos.

-PEREGRIN- grito al sacar de su llanto al hobbit que parecía mudo, ahora Gandalf se inclinaba, con el chocar de espadas como fondo en aquella retirada –ella estará bien… yo lo se…- trato más de convencerse a sí mismo, que alivianar el sentir de su pequeño amigo –que haces aquí… en medio de la batalla- exigió, aunque él todavía tenía la cabeza en otro lugar.

-El señor Denethor…- trago el nudo todavía en su garganta, sus lágrimas adornando su rostro pero con la esperanza de las palabras dichas por el mago –él va a quemar vivo a su hijo- aventó de golpe –ha perdido la cordura… cayo antes que su reino- dijo con pesar, recordando las palabras crueles de su antes señor.

El mago blanco gruño, dirigiéndose a grandes zancadas guiado por un apurado hobbit –tengo algo importante que arreglar… mi señor -informo a Thranduil que ordenaba ahora más intensamente que antes –regreso al terminarlo- concluyo sin dejar responder al elfo

Thranduil no presto mucha atención, pero sabiendo que para que Mithrandir abandone debe ser un problema delicado… regresando con su temple, pues necesitaba toda su frialdad para manejar su alrededor.

Si el mago pensaba que presenciar el secuestro de su pupila había sido un trago bastante amargo, ahora era testigo del suicidio de un hombre que había sido orgulloso, altivo y siempre un digno contrincante en sus encuentros, que había decaído, prendiéndose fuego en lamentos y desesperanza abrazando entre manos el culpable de su locura… un palantir…. Salvo a Faramir pero presencio la muerte triste de Denethor, Senescal de Gondor.

XXXXX

Boromir iba a salir dispuesto a buscar a Emma, pero una mano lo detuvo en su cometido –dime una buena razón por la cual interrumpes mi misión- cuestiono demandante, pero con furia pintada en sus gestos.

-Tu gente…- indico Imrahil para nada afectado por esa intensa mirada dirigida hacia el mismo, con la intención de matarlo si no expresaba una buena razón –sé que es una pérdida importante… yo también la llegue a apreciar… -dijo, pues era una guerrera que se ganó su respeto aun en poco tiempo –pero tanto Gandalf como el rey Thranduil tienen sus prioridades… o es acaso que no notas que de igual manera están afectados…- acuso –no deje que el dolor nuble su juicio mi señor… su gente lo necesita ahora- concluyo con aplomo.

El Gondor entonces miro a esos otros líderes… Gandalf aunque platicaba con Pippin se le veía la tristeza a leguas, pero se alejó guiado por el pequeño…. Y Thranduil, ignoraba por completo el tipo de lazo que desarrollo con Emma pero de igual manera se veía aún más fiero –lo entiendo- dijo tragándose el nudo que provocaba el dar por perdida a su amiga, despejándose de todo mal pensamiento que pudiera afectar la defensa de su reino –TODOS… SIGAN EN SUS POSICIONES- ordeno con aplomo, regresando a la actividad de mando… inconsciente que en esos momentos Gandalf enfrentaba la locura de su padre.

XXXXX

Emma sentía el dolor proveniente de cada colmillo perforando su piel que la tomo desprevenida, trato de callar su grito pero fue inevitable al sentir más presión provocando su lamento, miro hacia arriba y fue testigo del rostro de terror de su colega Boromir también de los intentos por sus aliados de librarla… pero fue inútil… ahora el collar de Galadriel parecía ineficiente para librarla del líder Nazgul… siendo arrastrada fuera de las murallas con rapidez, sintió el viento golpear con fuerza su rostro y la luz iluminarla… sería un buen panorama aéreo sino fuera porque estaba volando en fauces de una criatura enemiga con la risa sardónica del jinete en sus oídos.

Como moverse si no podía… pensaba al ver que se alejaban cada vez más de la ciudadela… cerro sus ojos, concentrándose en algún tipo de magia que la podría ayudar… apretó con fuerza el báculo que comenzaba a resbalar por la pérdida de fuerza al igual que su espada… resbalando a causa de la sangre, luchando por no soltarlas… ahora si estaba más que perdida… pensaba con frustración pero aun así con sus ojos temerarios a aquel espectro –yo no seré una damisela- se recitó, pues era su lema como en la ocasión en que fue secuestrada por los orcos… con valentía y rostro serio no era momento para lamentos estúpidos… ella regresaría con Henry… con su familia –NO- grito provocando una explosión mágica como aquella vez cuando Cora intento quitarle su corazón.

La caída iba a ser dolorosa, pero nuevamente el instinto de preservación la ayudaba mágicamente… amortiguando su caída en una suave brisa, tocando suelo… nunca antes estuvo feliz de tocarlo… estaba boca abajo, levantando la mirada pues al parecer había caído justo en el lugar donde los de Rohan comenzaban su pelea con el enemigo, su báculo a una distancia corta al igual que su espada, todo el esfuerzo por mantenerlos cerca de ella flaqueo al momento de sentir la gravedad atrayéndola al piso… puso sus manos en el suelo para impulsarse pero el dolor de cada perforación dolía… la sangre resbalaba por sus manos ahora apoyadas en el piso, goteando de su torso de manera intermitente dando signo de su profundidad… curarse era la prioridad, pero nuevamente algo pesado se instaló en su espalda regresándola al suelo.

-Creíste que te iba a dejar así de fácil…- una pata de la criatura que servía de transporte al rey espectro tenía su peso en la mujer –mi señor tiene interés en ti… pero me indico que por el momento era de gran importancia deshacernos de los estorbos- informo plácidamente, pues lo que más disfrutaba de una pelea era tener el gusto de verlas vulnerables aunque ese enemigo tenía agallas pues a pesar de todo, se negaba de soltar otro grito… como aquel dulce sonido que escucho cuando su mascota le encajo sus dientes.

-Yo no soy un estorbo- dijo Emma, su aliento levantaba la tierra a su alrededor a causa de la cercanía –y si tu señor tiene interés en mi… me importa un carajo nuevamente- indico recordando aquel Nazgul en el bosque negro.

Una carcajada siguió en aquel rey espectro –tu no conoces la cercanía de la muerte… - siseo nuevamente, el sonido de su espada desenvainada con rapidez.

Emma no podía moverse, cada herida necesitaba pronta atención impidiéndole sus fuerzas… derramando su preciado líquido carmesí por aquel terreno ya adornado por cadáveres de ambos bandos.

-NO TEMAN EORLINGAS- un grito llamo la atención del seguidor del anillo, deteniendo el golpe final a aquella que estorbo en planes de conquista al bosque negro –NO HAY QUE TEMER- exigió al galopar directo hacia ese punto.

La salvadora levanto un poco su vista, la esperanza en sus ojos al rey Théoden que se acercaba para auxiliarla, cabalgando con valentía en sus ojos –NO- grito impotente al ver que un dardo negro directo al corcel que chillo de dolor al descabritarse cayendo encima del hombre que había ido en su socorro, siendo un intento por demás fracasado –maldita sea…- golpeo el suelo con su puño.

-Nunca hay que meterse entre un Nazgul y su presa- índico el espectro al poner más fuerza en someter a la rubia, las garras ahora perforando por completo su espalda.

Emma sentía sangre en su garganta, posiblemente sus pulmones acababan de ser perforados… pero ahora no gritaría, estaba enojada… golpeo con fuerza el suelo nuevamente pero ahora acompañado por un impulso mágico retirando por un momento aquella fuerza que le impedía levantarse… se puso de rodillas, jadeante y adolorida con líneas delgadas de sangre saliendo por su boca –eres un maldito- gruño al limpiarse con su manga con su vista en el piso, pasando su mano ya dorada cerrando cada una de sus perforaciones en el torso y brazos aunque el daño ya estaba hecho… pero las fauces de la criatura alada ya estaban listas para atacarla nuevamente sin dejarla reaccionar.

La criatura chillo ante el filo de una espada aliada, un jinete se había acercado a pesar del temor cortando el cuello de la mascota infernal… aunque su caballo relincho, tirando a los ocupantes valientes que vinieron en su auxilio.

-VETE… ALEJATE SEÑOR DE LA CARROÑA… DEJA EN PAZ A EMMA- gruño el jinete al ponerse de pie –ME HAZ ARREBATADO A MI SEÑOR…. NO PUEDO PERMITIRTE HACER LO MISMO CON ELLA- índico con valentía, su corcel huía a causa de la presencia.

La salvadora estaba cansada su vista medio borrosa, la sangre había sido una perdida… logro con mucho esfuerzo recuperar sus pulmones pero las heridas de la espalda seguían abiertas… miro hacia aquel cielo que se veía tormentoso a pesar de ser las primeras horas de la mañana… eterno había sido su sentimiento… cada minuto, segundo u hora fueron un calvario y ahora solo le quedaba mirar como aquel jinete trataba de enfrentar al Nazgul aunque notaba el temblor de sus manos y pies.

-Emma…- una voz susurro, con llanto en su rostro llamando su atención de sus pensamientos universales –oh Emma… no pude estar al lado de mi rey… pero por favor… no te rindas- imploro, sabiendo esa mirada derrotada de su siempre temeraria amiga…. Merry, se había arrastrado a su lado.

El campo de batalla se libraba a su alrededor, nadie se metía en el área del Nazgul rey… como él lo dijo… aun siendo aliados del espectro, no debían meterse con sus presas y en estos momentos esos tres entraban en la categoría.

-No puedes ocultar tu temor…- se burló el jinete de aquel que lo enfrentaba –tu desafío será pagado con creces… ya que ahora mi interés no está en ti… pero te llevare para devorar tu carne y hacerte sufrir- indico el espectro bastante codicioso por esa idea, dando un paso hacia la Istari, pero aquella espada volvió a interponerse –tu señor ha caído pero sigue convaleciente…- informo con crueldad señalando aquel caballo, sin voltear a dirigirle por completo su atención –pero el también morirá bajo mi mano… junto a esa Istari mortal- una carcajada infernal termino el discurso como si de algo normal se tratara.

-Yo…- el Rohirrim trago en grueso –no permitiré que les hagas daño… si está en mis manos no importa mi destino- dijo con valor, aunque las piernas le temblaran.

-Tu no puedes impedirme nada…- gruño el espectro enojado por el retraso en atacar a sus presas, a la cual no le quitaba de su visión –NINGUN HOMBRE VIVIENTE PUEDE IMPEDIRME NADA- alzo su voz, retumbando por todo el campo… recordando aquel que fue su profecía.

Una carcajada ligera, limpia y serena viniendo de aquel jinete de Rohan –yo no soy ningún hombre viviente….- informo apretando con fuerza su espada, deteniendo aquel temblor que la traicionaba –lo que tus ojos ven es una mujer…- se quitó aquel casco, liberando sus cabellos dorados y mirada recrudecida –Soy Eowyn hija de Eomund… y yo defenderé a Emma y mi señor…- sus ojos mostraban decisión –te doy la oportunidad… vete de aquí si no eres una criatura inmortal… porque te traspasare vivo o espectro oscuro si llegas a tocarlos- amenazo.

Dio el primer golpe pero fue infructuoso, pues el escudo hiso retroceder y perder el piso cayendo pero aun sosteniendo su espada… una lágrima solitaria se asomó, pero era más su valentía y gallardía que todavía señalaba al ser con su arma.

El espectro dudo ante lo dicho, pero ahora su atención fijada en aquella que lo reto… malicia era lo que gobernaba acompañado de incertidumbre.

Merry aprovechando la oportunidad de ser ignorado y venciendo su propio miedo, tomo su espada… aquella otorgada en Lothlórien alejándose de una impresionada Emma, que estaba ahí como testigo… parecía desconectada por el descubrimiento pero algo se le ocurrió.

Eowyn se protegió de una nueva arremetida, pero su escudo cayo en pedazos ante el enemigo llenándola de dolor en su brazo… retrocediendo con ayuda de una sola mano pues todavía estaba en el suelo… aquel se acercaba decidido a eliminarla.

Pero algo detuvo el avance del espectro, analizando en el costado estaba ese pequeño jinete con su espada clavada en su cuerpo intocable, el hobbit sintió que le quemaban las manos soltando su arma que fue succionada por el cuerpo del seguidor de Sauron… este lo tomo con brusquedad, lanzándolo en dirección de aquella mujer que se tomaba su brazo en dolor… el halito negro, veneno del espectro comenzaba a hacer efecto… pero él no los dejaría morir sin sufrir… levantando su arma dispuesto a matarlos lentamente.

-NI TE ATREVAS ESTUPIDO- grito Emma y como si se tratara de béisbol le dio de lleno con su báculo, en un impulso blanco alejándolo de sus ahora nuevas presas.

-Mi Eowyn- alguien llamo a la dama que ahora estaba inconsciente junto a Merry –tu mi escudero- también llamo pero sin éxito, Théoden había sido auxiliado por Emma trayéndolo casi de su muerte.

-Señor lléveselos…- indico la salvadora sin siquiera voltear… con su báculo en dirección a su objetivo, observando como el espectro comenzaba un grito de furia al levantarse de aquella embestida.

-Pero… usted está herida…. No podrá…- replico el rey, levantándose decidido al dar su apoyo.

-Si podre… - gruño la salvadora, había estado de testigo de todo… pero cuando por fin reacciono fue en apoyo del rey al cual casi no llegaba a salvar, usando algo de cantos élficos con su propia magia (eso de improvisar se le daba de maravilla en apuros… aunque se le trabo la lengua ya que no practicaba sus enseñanzas con Glorfindel) –váyase… que delante hay más problemas- indico, sus heridas dolían… sobre todo las aún abiertas de la espalda… pero su prioridad ahora era el ser la salvadora y al igual que el miedo… también abandono el dolor –ahora lárguense- grito demandante.

Théoden frunció el ceño por ser prácticamente corrido esa mujer era temeraria por hablarle así a un rey, pero ahora su prioridad era llevar a salvo a su sobrina y hobbit, miro enfrente… era un largo camino y sería un milagro llegar sin ser atacado, se escuchaban más cuernos enemigos… pronto estarían en medio de otro encuentro sangriento.

-MI SEÑOR- alguien lo reconoció, acercándose a aquella área –Hermana…- dijo con duda al ver a aquella que estaba siendo cargada por su rey, luego el hobbit.

-Qué bueno que llegaste Eómer… ahora lárguense- interrumpió Emma irónica, aquel espectro se acercaba con paso pesado hacia ella… pero como la rudeza era lo suyo, se abalanzo dando el primer golpe que fue interceptado por la maldita espada del enemigo en un choque espectacular, pues la salvadora tenía su magia concentrada en su ahora arma… el báculo… donde estaba su espada, se cuestionaba –ESTE ES MIO… VAYANSE- insistió al ver de reojo que todavía estaban aquellos hombres de espectadores.

-Ve…- índico Théoden al tomar su espada con decisión y montar el caballo de su heredero que se alejaba con esos inconscientes en brazos… fue directo a sus filas, muy a su pesar dejando a aquella Istari enfrentarse con el mal –AHORA MIS ROHIRRIM… CABALGUEMOS HACIA LA MUERTE Y LEYENDA- grito con aplomo, ahora todos sus guerreros dispersos comenzaban a abalanzarse con nuevas fuerzas.

Emma escucho todo a lo lejos, mientras hacía retroceder al espectro rey…. Esquivando y golpeando en ocasiones yendo directo al suelo, pero poniéndose de pie justo para bloquear… algunos cortes los podía sentir, pero no podía doblegarse… no porque ella era fuerte, decidida y no permitiría ser salvada nuevamente –LARGUENSE QUE ES MIO- exclamo al grupo que parecía querer apoyarla, haciendo un movimiento con su muñeca con un impulso ligero de magia deteniendo el avance a los que pretendían interrumpir… sin molestarse en voltear a verlos, sus ojos en el enemigo.

-Estás en tu limite- se burló el seguidor del mal, dando con más fuerza una arremetida que fue interceptada por ese báculo… escuchándose el golpe sordo del choque de armas.

La salvadora bufo en molestia, ahora sus dos manos en aquella arma mágica para soportar esa fuerza descomunal, podía sentir la maldad de aquel ser que disfrutaba el luchar… a su alrededor la guerra en su apogeo y como en un principio, nadie se metía en el área donde ella y el Nazgul se enfrentaban. Dio una patada hacia el frente haciendo retroceder al extrañado espectro –y que si estoy en mi limite…- acepto, agarrando su bastón con ambas manos como si de una espada se tratara… aquella esfera que adornaba la punta de este, brillaba con intensidad en sintonía con su mágico portador –mientras tenga fuerzas… tú no te saldrás con la tuya… ni tu estúpido líder- gruño al abalanzarse nuevamente golpeándolo justo en el torso, ahora con una explosión de mayor intensidad logrando afectar un área considerable…. Lanzando tanto aliados como enemigos y a ella misma.

Silencio, por un momento todo fue silencio e incertidumbre… Emma se arrastraba hacia su contrincante que todavía estaba ahí, existente…. Eso era peligroso… su báculo no era suficiente, busco a su alrededor encontrando una espada de algún enemigo o amigo… tomándola con fuerza, se levantó titubeante acercándose al contrincante, mientras el sonido de armas comenzaba a cubrir esa área despejada pues el enemigo estaba dispuesto a defender a ese cruel comandante, pero los soldados conscientes de eso intervenían.

Los múmakil (elefantes según Emma) volvían a la carga, la mayoría sacándole la vuelta pues temían más a esa hechicera que ir a salvar a su líder.

-Todos caerán- gruño el inmovilizado Nazgul, pues esa magia había afectado de raíz su existencia…. La profecía que cargaba se cumplía, pues no cayó bajo la mano de ningún hombre… sino que fue por la culpa de una mujer.

-Y que si caerán…- acepto Emma al tomar con ambas manos la espada, dejando caer su báculo apuntando directamente en ese lugar donde se suponía que debía ir el rostro, una breve sonrisa orgullosa cubrió sus gestos –siempre nos levantaremos- indico con furia, al dejar caer toda su fuerza y magia en su rostro, llenando de un chillido el escenario, mientras ella era lanzada nuevamente hacia atrás con dolor ahora más indescriptible, superando por creces aquellas pequeñas cicatrices punzantes y sus heridas abiertas en la espalda (eso sin contar los rasguños que ardían)… pero logro sentarse dispuesta a ver la derrota de su enemigo. El espectro del anillo se contorsionaba aun con aquella arma en su "rostro" que fue lanzada entre chispas cayendo destruida… un lamento se elevó por los aires, impotencia era lo que podía sentir de aquel enemigo desapareciendo con el viento –por fin…- indico al dejarse caer en el suelo en alivio la lucha en su apogeo pero siempre en un límite seguro para ella que parecía ignorante a todo, sus ojos comenzaban a pesarle y el dolor la superaba, escucho más cuernos al parecer enemigos –oh esto está mal- atino a balbucear, pero su intento por pararse fue imposible al tener paralizadas sus manos quedando ridículamente en el suelo sin siquiera notársele algún movimiento… ladeo su cabeza nuevamente en dirección donde escucho el acecho del enemigo… un enorme elefante pasaba a su lado peligrosamente cerca, pero ahora su atención a una dirección entre cerro sus ojos para esforzar su vista pero solo visualizo una ola de color espectral se acercaba… no tuvo oportunidad de averiguar que era… cuando la oscuridad la envolvió.

XXXXX

Eómer había ido a depositar en las murallas de Minas a su hermana y hobbit, siendo recibidos por un jinete que al parecer se disponía a salir –deseo ir con ustedes- indico.

Imrahil, estaba impresionado… no solo Emma había sido la única mujer en batalla sino que ahora traían a una herida –como desees- índico al ordenarle un caballo.

-Yo iré con ustedes- Boromir cansado y herido, pues en el último momento había tenido que enfrentar al enemigo.

-Pero mi señor… será necesario- replico Imrahil.

-el rey Thranduil estará a cargo… yo ya realice lo que pude, pero mi lugar siempre será el campo de batalla…- explico el Gondor mayor con terquedad –Emma cayo enfrentando al enemigo… yo haré lo mismo-

-Emma no ha caído…- interrumpió Eómer, llamando la atención del Gondor –pero si estaba enfrentándose al enemigo… la dejamos luchando con el- frunció el ceño ante ese detalle, ahora que lo analizaba bien eso dañaba su orgullo de caballero.

-Emma se está enfrentando al rey brujo… amo de los Nazgul- Gandalf llegaba con paso pesado, pero alcanzo a escuchar la parte interesante de la plática.

Ahora el Rohirrim parecía impactado al saber el calibre de su enemigo –si- atino a decir con pesar.

-Hay que ir…- ahora Boromir tenía esperanza, su amiga estaba con bien solo esperaba llegar a tiempo… no quería perderla.

El grupo comandado por Boromir, Eómer e Imrahil abandonaron la seguridad de la ciudadela… Thranduil fue testigo de esto, pero su lugar estaba en defender ese punto… no entregaría otra muralla más al enemigo –SIGAN CON EL ATAQUE- ordeno apuntando con su espada, ahora si que respetaba a la Istari… no podía perder el tiempo en buscarla con su vista en el campo de batalla, pero saberla luchando le daba un punto a su favor.

Haldir de igual manera que sus hermanos, les llego de manera refrescante la noticia… pues esa Istari daba muestra de su valía nuevamente, dando esperanzas a cada uno que llego a conocerla aunque fuera a distancia.

XXXXX

Boromir apoyado por Eomer y Imrahil, cabalgaban con velocidad entre el campo de batalla… eliminando el enemigo que se atravesaba, aunque alguno de los suyos también caian con ellos.

-ALLA ESTA- señalo el Rohirrim donde se encontraba una mujer luchando con fiereza ante esa presencia que era muy alto para ella, pero dando pelea… en un área donde parecía que nadie quería atravesar, tanto aliados como enemigos.

Imrahil estaba impresionado, observando los movimientos de Emma que encestaba golpes brutales con su báculo siendo interceptado por la espada del enemigo… agachándose para esquivar pero sin detener su acometida… conforme se acercaban pudo ver que ya contaba con algunas heridas y sangre en su espalda, pero esto no parecía importarle en nada a ella.

-EMMA- grito Boromir, también admirando la escena en su frente… ella… ella aun en esas condiciones sobresalía… como en el abismo de Helm… se aturdió un poco en pensar lo que Pippin le dijo en broma… harían buena pareja… sacudió su cabeza, no era momento de distraerse… se recrimino.

Eómer acepto que en verdad, los valar lo ampararon para nunca hacer enojar a esa mujer… ni en broma en el futuro… si sobrevivían… el grupo iba acercándose, pero parecían ser ignorados por aquella que pretendían apoyar.

-LARGUENSE QUE ES MIO- Emma grito demandante, sin voltear a verlos y con un movimiento de su mano lanzo una ráfaga que detuvo cualquier avance de la comitiva, los caballos relincharon negándose a recibir la furia de esa humana.

El Gondor frunció el ceño, pero Eómer e Imrahil se lo impidieron atravesándose en su camino… recibiendo una mirada hostil del capitán, que gruño en desaprobación.

-Somos necesarios en otros lados…- indico Imrahil con paciencia, pues esta era la segunda vez que evitaba algún plan por auxiliar a esa mujer de su colega de armas.

-Ella… será capaz…- trato de decir Eómer, pues no diría una mentira de que estaría bien… si ellos mismos no sabían que pasaría con sus respectivos destinos –pero nos necesitan- concluyo.

Boromir dejo un suspiro, abandonando aquella área donde se escuchaba la lucha salvaje de su amiga… se adentraron en el campo de batalla, decapitando al que se le atravesara siempre al frente… pero no podían contra los mumakil, sacándoles la vuelta.

Eómer avanzo con rapidez, viendo delante a un caído conocido… que era defendido por otros tantos hombres, que caían al ser demasiados –MI SEÑOR- grito, al descender con rapidez ayudando con aquellos que querían llegar al rey moribundo.

-Has llegado mi heredero…- indico Théoden, con algunas flechas en su torso y sangre en su cabeza –he caído como se debe… en el campo y al lado de mis hombres…- levanto su mano al que crio como su hijo que derramaba solitarias lágrimas al tomarlo entre las suyas, a espaldas Imrahil y Boromir apoyando en la defensa –estoy orgulloso de haber tenido la oportunidad de luchar a su lado… hombres de valor… díganle a la dama Emma que la aprecio y que es una lástima no volver a ver esos ojos retadores nuevamente- indico con pesar –ahora que estas aquí… puedo irme en paz al lado de mi hijo…- miro el cielo, como perdiéndose en él y en recuerdos –que salve el nuevo rey de la marca- dijo en susurro, al perder el brillo en sus ojos… pero con gestos enaltecidos sin perder esa realeza característica de su estirpe.

-Salve el rey de la marca- dijeron en unísono los testigos, al saber la perdida que acababan de sufrir.

Boromir dio su caballo, para que uno de los hombres escoltara de regreso el cuerpo del fallecido a un lugar seguro… ahora todos comenzaron a avanzar más decididos llegando hasta la loma de Pelennor con el estandarte que caracterizaba como rey al Rohirrim, clavándola con decisión… podían ver el gran rio… y eran víctimas de las carcajadas del enemigo que los subestimaban.

-POR GONDOR- grito el capitán al soplar su cuerno, aquel que siempre le ha acompañado y el que significaba reto, saludo o despedida.

-POR DOL AMROTH- apoyo Imrahil con lo temerario en sus facciones que rayaban casi en la delicadeza de los elfos.

-POR ROHAN- concluyo el nuevo rey, lanzándose hacia aquel grupo que ahora recibía más apoyo en embarcaciones… pero ellos no flaquearían no ahora, pelearían si era necesario hasta la extinción de todo hombre en el sur.

Pero cuando iban a llegar a Harlond se detuvieron, otra vez viendo las embarcaciones con asombro pintado en esos que iban contra un ejército… apoyado por pocos hombres también desconcertados en esa dirección.

El enemigo extrañado, vieron hacia ese punto siendo testigos que ahí ondeaba una bandera que no era suya… hermosa y elegante… un cuerno siguió, bajando de la primera nave…

Carcajadas de júbilo por parte de Boromir –mi rey ha llegado- indico feliz, pues esa bandera representaba a antiguos reyes de Gondor, Imrahil de igual manera apreciando ese símbolo y duda llenaba su mente a causa del comentario del hijo de Denethor.

Un lamento se escuchó a lo lejos, proveniente del Nazgul cuando jinetes fantasmales comenzaron a descender de aquellos navíos… arrasando todo a su frente, dándole un giro inesperado a la guerra.

También un ejército humano, reconociendo solo a Legolas, Gimli y Aragorn….

XXXXX

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Que tal, bienvenida de vuelta Yoh XD

Que les pareció… Emma se esforzó mucho luchando con el Nazgul, pero Eowyn y Merry le ayudaron a distraerlo? Pero ahora fue más difícil su guerra a pesar de que solo se enfrentó a un contrincante, pero bueno ella también resistió los efectos del halito negro hasta el final.

Murió Théoden pero en lucha… se cantaran canciones de el?

Por fin llego Aragorn, logrando ganar la contienda….

Ahora solo espero como reaccionara Legolas al ver a su padre en la ciudad? Fuera del bosque negro D:

Bien…. Hasta la proxima


	20. Chapter 20

El retorno 20: Una inesperada celebración

El ocaso estaba pintado encima de aquel campo de batalla, Pelennor bañado entre cadáveres de aliados y enemigos en el fondo la ciudadela parecía estar en su mayoría intacta, pero también notaban los pequeños embates sufridos a causa de los artilugios del contrincante.

La alegría era palpable pero de igual manera el dolor por las pérdidas sufridas empañando un poco la victoria otorgándole un leve sabor amargo… si ganaron la batalla pero en la frontera todavía se alzaba el oscuro, significado que la guerra todavía estaba presente y solo les otorgaban un suspiro.

Aragorn, Eómer, Imrahil y Boromir regresaban cabalgando tranquilamente llegando a la puerta de la ciudadela, los 4 ilesos por obra de su fortuna, poder y destreza al defenderse como uno de los mejores equipos nunca antes planeados… ya que pocos se atrevieron a enfrentarlos en la hora de la confusión.

Aragorn detuvo su cabalgata al ver una figura nunca antes vista fuera de sus dominios… o por lo menos él nunca había sido testigo de algo de ese calibre… descendió acercándose a el -señor Thranduil rey de los elfos silvanos del bosque negro- llamo al inclinarse en un cortes saludo, pues un amigo de su padre estaba ahí enfrente… en calibre de un gran aliado, ahora entendía la buena resistencia de la ciudadela.

-Aragorn hijo Arathorn- contesto con su voz severa pero con tintes de cortesía, inclinando en reconocimiento a aquel joven –llego en un momento bastante delicado… llegue a pensar que mis esfuerzos por mantener intacta esta ciudad fracasarían si usted no llegaba…- indico apático –muchos mantenían la esperanza que llegaría… al igual que sus hombres… ahora rey de Rohan- miro a Eómer, este también se había acercado con su estandarte del reino y al ser objeto de aquella mirada sabia inclino con respeto ante el reconocimiento.

-Es un placer conocer a alguien de su rango…. Y ser reconocido- índico el Rohirrim con agradecimiento, aunque por el momento el dolor de la pérdida de su señor estaba presente.

-Ambos somos reyes… no es necesario el saludo…- llamo el elfo, ahora el líder de Rohan se levantaba en toda su altura -Lamento la pérdida de su rey… un gran hombre aun en su muerte- como adivinando dijo, recordando al hombre con su porte a pesar de su estado –te queda un gran camino… joven heredero… el rey siempre ve el bienestar de su gente y debe tener el poder para protegerlos en momentos críticos…- aconsejo sabiamente.

Aragorn se acercó al Gondor y este le susurro –él ha sido de gran apoyo… fue gracias a Emma que contamos con un gran aliado- indico con una pizca orgullosa, aunque al recordar a la Istari la sombra de la preocupación le cubrió.

-Ella fue un gran guerrero… ustedes deben de estar orgullosos de contar con su amistad- indico Imrahil, tratando de alivianar ese sentimiento que ahora los dos hombres expresaban en sus ojos… aquel al que ya reconoció como su rey… aunque todavía fiel al senescal (sin saber todavía la situación actual)

-Este reino ha sido gobernado por los senescales…- dijo Aragorn al ver la puerta con algo de añoranza –creo que no sería conveniente entrar y causar conflicto… no entrare ni reivindicare mi derecho hasta que la oscuridad sea erradicada- suspiro –mis hombres levantaran mis tiendas en el campo y ahí esperare la bienvenida del señor de la ciudad-

-Ya has desplegado el estandarte de los reyes y los emblemas de la casa de Elendil…- dijo Boromir con admiración ante la humildad de su señor –yo te reconozco y eres bienvenido-

-Creo que aún no ha llegado la hora que cruce esas puertas Boromir…- dijo Aragorn al tomar su hombro –agradezco tu reconocimiento ya que en ti veo un amigo más que un servidor…- sonrió ligeramente

-Sabias son tus palabras, señor…- interrumpió Imrahil impresionado por ese discurso entre hombres de su estima –si un pariente de Denethor opina tan bien de usted… yo mismo que soy familiar lo reconozco con orgullo- se unió –no puedo permitir observarlo junto a la puerta como un mendigo- indico con severidad.

-Un mendigo no lo creo…- dijo Aragorn con altivez y humildad - Di más bien un Capitán de los Montaraces, poco acostumbrado a las ciudades y a las casas de piedra. — ordeno a uno de sus hombres que guardaran el estandarte que lo reconocía como rey entregándolo bajo custodia de los hijos de Elrond que estaban fuera ayudando con heridos antes de desplegar el campamento.

-He mandado algunos elfos en busca de heridos entre el campo…- indico el rey élfico, llamando la atención de los otros que parecían en un grupo aparte, Eómer se veía más altivo después de cruzar palabras con un señor de alta incuria elfica –y entre los que han traído… la Istari estaba con ellos…- informo con severidad –fue tocada por la oscuridad Aragorn… y hay otros tantos con los efectos del mismo- miro al heredero, en una silenciosa indicación que sus habilidades serían necesarias.

-Hay que ir…- dijo Boromir seriamente –creo que tu idea de mantenerte lejos de la ciudadela tendrá que esperar… Aragorn- dijo algo burlón pues a pesar de ser su rey, antes era su amigo.

El heredero de Isildur suspiro, pero se puso aquella capucha con la idea de guardar su identidad ante cualquiera que lo reconozca y señale como rey de Gondor, ahora esa pequeña comitiva se dirigía más al interior de la ciudadela… dejando atrás al rey que esperaba.

Thranduil los vio alejarse, se había callado la caída del senescal ya que él no tenía derecho de dar ese tipo de noticias al primogénito de Denethor, aquel hombre que cayó en la desesperación abandonando a su gente… la debilidad entre la raza de los hombres… suspiro pesadamente, dirigiendo su mirada para ver como entraban heridos a mano de su misma gente u ayudados por otros.

Los pocos Rohirrim que llegaban a Gondor conscientes y lucidos, se impactaban por el recibimiento, bellas personas ayudaban a los heridos y entre los mismos guardias estaban esas criaturas místicas…. Sobre todo aquel a los que los Dúnedain se inclinaban en respetuoso saludo, dando su rango de líder…. Un elfo nunca antes visto en el sur ahora ahí presentes en un ejército.

-Padre…- llamo con duda Legolas, Gimli observo con suspicacia y algo de interés a aquel que encabezaba la bienvenida a todos los que ingresaban –que hace aquí- cuestiono con respeto, siendo objeto de varias miradas de los recién llegados que despistadamente escuchaban al parecer una reunión familiar.

-Entre sus nuevos colegas, Legolas…- el rey se acercó a su hijo, con sus gestos fríos puesto pero con su mirada cálida –hay personas persuasivas… -concluyo al poner su mano en el hombro –me alegra el verte con bien… - sonrió levemente.

El príncipe elfo arqueo su ceja en duda por la mención de alguien persuasivo entre sus colegas, quien tiene el poder para sacar a su padre de su reino en tiempos oscuros… se cuestionaba –padre… te presento a un buen amigo… Gimli hijo de Gloin- presento al pelirrojo.

Thranduil lo miro de manera inquisitiva –Gloin…- susurro con algo de rencor y nostalgia –uno de los enanos que escaparon de nuestros dominios- indico severo recordando un pasado distante, Legolas iba a replicar pero el pelirrojo se adelantó.

-Su hijo para ser exacto…- indico con orgullo el enano, para nada intimidado por lo dicho –mi padre siempre me conto que el rey era una persona fría y lejana…- dijo como si fuera lo más normal, con una carcajada ronca –pero si es capaz de venir solo para ver si su hijo estaba con bien… tendré una plática con él a mi regreso…- estiro su mano –sería un honor estrechar la mano del padre de mi buen amigo…-

El rey elfo miro la mano rechoncha que era extendida hacia él, soltó un pesado suspiro y negó con su cabeza… al saber de las cosas extrañas que presencio en poco tiempo –el honor será mío al saber que mi hijo está rodeado de buenas personas… aunque estas sean enanos- indico serio, pero aceptado aquel saludo, Legolas estaba sorprendido por el gesto de su padre que aunque parecía apático estaba dispuesto a conversar civilizadamente con su amigo.

-Ahora dígame mi buen señor Thranduil… - dijo Gimli recordando el nombre que tanto escupía con rencor su padre –quien tuvo el logro de persuadirlo para que nos engalanara con su presencia en esta guerra- cuestiono.

-La Istari Emma- confirmo el rey elfo, viéndolos desde su altura pues no perdía aquella altivez que lo caracterizaba –ella se encuentra en el área de curación…- informo, a los dos parecía que sus ojos brillaban ante la mención de alguien más de esa comunidad.

-Vamos Legolas… -dijo Gimli con preocupación, pero admiración se sobreponía ante el sentimiento negativo.

-Padre…- se despidió el elfo, yendo a buscar a su amiga… pidiendo indicaciones para llegar al lugar donde los heridos descansaban.

XXXXX

Gandalf no se daba abasto en aquellas circunstancias, había permanecido la gran parte del día recibiendo heridos que parecían aumentar con el ocaso… se detuvo en seco al ver a alguien conocido entrar.

-Emma…- llamo en un susurro al acercarse, tres elfos venían con ella.

-Ella no reacciona…- indico con preocupación Haldir, siendo el que la encontró en medio del campo de batalla salvándola de ser pisada por un mumakil.

Fue puesta en una de las camas, algunos la reconocieron pidiendo estatus de su estado… tanto en Rohan como Gondor la tenían en alto lugar de respeto, los de la marca por su participación en el abismo… y los del sur porque ellos también vieron sus capacidades además de que al parecer enfrento al Nazgul que la arrebato de la seguridad de la ciudadela.

El mago blanco la analizo con delicadeza y seriedad, viendo las diferentes heridas que parecía ser víctima su pupila… las más graves son aquellas que tenían oscuridad incrustada, aunque las de la espalda estaban abiertas estas carecían de la esencia del espectro.

-Es fuerte… como siempre nos lo ha demostrado- indico el Istari, alivianando la expresión de aquellos elfos… siempre se sorprendía de la capacidad de su antes pupila de ganarse el respeto de la gente… por su forma de ser… pensaba algo divertido, pero nuevamente la preocupación lo empañaba.

-La dejamos en buenas manos…- indico Haldir a sus hermanos, saliendo para ayudar en la recuperación de cuerpos u heridos.

Los curanderos se acercaron para apoyar a esa recién llegada, pero el anciano les indico que el mismo se haría cargo ya que aún mas entraban y necesitaban su auxilio.

El anciano limpiaba las heridas con paciencia y dedico toda su atención en cubrir las de la espalda, con ungüentos para acelerar la cicatrización además de mitigar el dolor… pero él sabía que ella no despertaría a pesar de que todas estuvieran cerradas… miro al fondo donde se ubicaban postrados con los mismos efectos estaba Merry, Faramir y Eowyn.

-Pero ella arde en fiebre…- dijo una de las mujeres que apoyaban, viendo con preocupación a la joven que había luchado con los hombres (según escucho de los soldados).

Otro suspiro salió del anciano –estará bien… -indico con cansancio, por un momento sus años le pesaban demasiado… se masajeo el puente de la nariz en un intento de más fracasado.

-Cambiare su ropa… si me lo permite Mithrandir- índico la mujer al cerrar esas cortinas improvisadas… pues no esperaban atender mujeres heridas en guerra.

En anciano salió, dispuesto a verificar el estado del resto de heridos… pero nuevamente alguien conocido llamo su atención en la puerta –sean bienvenidos- dijo algo feliz, recibiendo a Aragorn con alegría ahora entendiendo que por el momento todo había acabado y también por qué el heredero mantenía su capucha.

Aragorn se acercó dando un saludo cortes –gracias Gandalf… en verdad me alegra saber que todo salió mejor de lo que hubiera deseado-

-Pero aun los heridos son muchos…- interrumpió con un suspiro cansado –lo siento por mi negatividad muchacho…- aclaro el anciano –pero creo que serás necesario- indico.

-Como esta Emma…- interrumpió Boromir que buscaba entre las camillas a la conocida –y mi hermano- también cuestiono, sus ojos preocupados en esa figura.

-Tu hermano esta fuera de peligro… pero sigue luchando con la oscuridad- indico el mago –y Emma… ella es la que ahora más me preocupa… me extraña que siga con vida…- un suspiro –no es que no me de alegría…- aclaro ante las miradas oscura de todos su alrededor –pero se enfrentó al rey brujo… - dijo como si con eso se aclarara todo.

-Como esta mi hermana- cuestiono ahora Eómer.

-Ella al igual que Faramir… luchan contra la oscuridad… -dijo con otro suspiro de cansancio.

-Los dejo ya que tengo un reporte que entregar ante el senescal…- Imrahil indico mirando de manera significativa al todavía encapuchado.

-No es necesario…- lo detuvo Gandalf, ahora su rostro mostraba más severidad –el senescal es ahora Boromir…- señalo al extrañado primogénito –lamento ser portador de noticias malas mi buen Boromir…- miro hacia el Gondor –pero Denethor ha muerto… es una historia larga y es mejor no afligirte más con eso muchacho… -

Boromir se le encogió el corazón, pareció perdido en sus pensamientos y volteo hacia Aragorn en busca de un consejo y consuelo –yo no puedo ser el senescal si ahora retorno nuestro rey- balbuceo con tristeza por la noticia.

El hombre de mirada plateada le puso su mano en el hombro apretando ligeramente –por el momento solo soy el capitán Dúnedain de Arnor mi buen amigo…- indico aclarando esa incertidumbre que probablemente tenía ese hombre fuerte, bajando su capucha –hasta que todo termine tu serás el señor quien gobernara la ciudad… - soltó un suspiro –sé que es un trabajo extenuante pero lo lograras… Gandalf te apoyara y yo mismo estaré ahí para ti- le abrazo amistosamente –lamento tu perdida- indico con pesar.

-En verdad lo lamento… mi señor- dijo Imrahil con pesar, dando un silencioso apoyo.

-En un solo día tanto Gondor como Rohan han sido privados de sus respectivos señores…- indico Eómer en consuelo

-No hay que demorarnos…- interrumpió Gandalf –el tiempo apremia jóvenes…. – dijo de manera severa –la vidente de Gondor ya ha profetizado tu llegada Aragorn…- señalo con suspicacia recordando las palabras de la anciana que visito a Faramir en su lecho –las manos del rey son manos que curan… el legítimo rey será reconocido…- levanto su brazo señalando las camas en fila.

Aragorn negó ante esa profecía, pero fue hacia una de las camas donde las cortinas estaban siendo corridas mostrando a Emma… ahí tendida, con leve sudor cayendo por su frente… su piel sin color y gestos deformados por un pesar tan profundo que le encogió el corazón a los presentes…. Gandalf corrió hacia ella tomándole la mano, no había estado así cuando la dejo.

-Ella comenzó a susurrar…- dijo la mujer que se había esforzado lo suficiente para cambiarla –parecía querer luchar… y yo…- callo incomoda por las miradas de esos hombres.

-TRANCOS- alguien grito jovialmente, llamando la atención de los hombres consternados por el infinito gesto de tristeza en la siempre luchadora Emma –QUE MARAVILLA…- un pequeño se acercó –yo sabía que ustedes llegarían… pero nadie me escuchaba… nadie escucha a un hobbit- gruño desaprobatoriamente, ahí fue testigo de quien estaba tendido en la cama –POR LA COMARCA… EMMA- se subió a la cama sin ningún tacto a pesar de las quejas de la curandera –que le sucede Gandalf… - chillo, había estado tan concentrado en Merry que ni siquiera notaba quienes entraban a la casa.

Imrahil frunció el ceño por esa familiaridad del pequeño pero sabía que no era el momento para esas cuestiones de índole educativo a causa de un nuevo discurso de la salvadora… un tanto perturbador.

XXXXX

Emma estaba rodeada por absoluta oscuridad –Un sueño normal- se encogió de hombros al dirigirse típicamente a la luz.

Pero no fue recibida por su familia, al contrario estaba en un bosque donde la lluvia predominaba empapándola nuevamente… suspiro con pesar al caminar por ese lugar… pero un llanto llamo su atención, dirigiéndola hacia un punto donde un árbol hueco parecía llamarla… ahí vio un recién nacido, congelándose y llorando con pesar.

-Quien deja un bebe así como así- gruño al querer tomarlo pero algo lo detuvo de hacerlo.

-Nosotros…- una voz apareció, y ahí plantados bajo la lluvia Blanca Nieves y el príncipe abrazados uno al otro –fue necesario Emma… para romper la maldición-

-Una maldición hecha por mí…- ahora Regina pero su versión de reina malvada.

-Eso lo se… sé que tú eras la mala al principio- dijo volteando sus ojos.

-Pero aun sabiendo eso… tú me diste casi el mismo destino que sufriste…- Henry la miraba como nunca, recriminándole sus decisiones.

-Eres egoísta mi querida Emma- ahora entro Gold con pesar en su mirada –no solo preferiste tu vida con el pretexto de "una vida mejor" para tu hijo… sino que abandonaste a mi hijo cuando murió-

-Y yo solo soy su reemplazo…- Killian entraba, ahora todos rodeaban a la salvadora consternada por alguna razón cada palabra parecía desarmarla y herirla –ni siquiera me amas con la intensidad que le ofreciste a el…- hiso una mueca desagradable –tu no me amas-

Emma iba a contradecir, pero fue callada ya que en verdad ella no creía en el amor verdadero… irónico siendo producto del mismo.

-ERES UNA SALVADORA INUTIL…- indico repentinamente Regina –tu no traes salvación a nadie…-

-la muerte de Graham fue el primer indicio…- apoyo Nieves.

-Nunca seremos felices… siempre separados o en peligro de muerte- David la señalaba.

-Murió mi padre por tu incompetencia- Henry parecía dolido

Todos expresaban palabras hirientes, Emma trataba de tragarlo sabiendo que era un sueño… bueno una pesadilla… pero algo la debilitaba, cada palabra decida parecía clavarse en su corazón.

-Yo fui abandonada por un bien mayor… sacrificando mi infancia, sintiendo el desprecio de todas las familias que me regresaban al orfanato… abandone a mi hijo… - ella recitaba en un listado de todas sus pérdidas –murió Neal… - su voz comenzó a romperse –la salvadora tiene su sacrificio… la magia tiene su pago…- sus pies debilitados no la sostuvieron más, un gran suspiro salió de ella mientras todas las quejas seguían siendo escupidas a su alrededor por las personas que más apreciaban –yo no tengo derecho al amor verdadero- dirigió su mirada al cielo tormentoso.

-Emma…- alguien la llamo, dirigiendo su vista hacia el punto donde estaba antes su versión joven de ella (que apenas reconoció) –Emma….- la misma voz.

-Emma…- otra voz pero más desesperada acompaño aquella, reconociéndola de inmediato –Emma regresa con nosotros… conmigo- un calor empezó a envolverla, dirigiendo su mano al hueco del árbol.

-Tú no puedes regresar…- la voz distorsionada a espaldas, un caballero oscuro pudo identificar de reojo –que te espera allá afuera… aquí puedo darte felicidad… no solo oscuridad- ofreció al cambiar el panorama por uno más alegre –cambiar tu vida… solo tienes que ceder-

Emma titubeo pero soltó un suspiro –todo ficción… tu no me traerás la verdadera felicidad… mi hijo… mi familia-

-Puede ser real…. –ínsito al comenzar a caminar hacia ella, haciendo sonar la armadura a cada paso –sino ellos… puedo ofrecer la lealtad de la tierra media-susurro –o el bienestar de tus amigos… solo dame tu lealtad-

La salvadora fue testigo de un mil de destino de cada miembro de la comunidad… muerte de cada rey en ese mundo… Aragorn… Théoden… Elrond… Galadriel y Celeborn… Thranduil… fueron los que pudo identificar pisoteados, demacrados… la esclavitud del resto de las razas donde sobresalía el pulcro Legolas ahora sucio y con la mirada gacha, Arwen y Eowyn siendo sometidas con violencia… Faramir herido pero sumiso… Gimli encogido por el terror… pero le impacto el estado de Boromir, llorando el cadáver de Aragorn y Denethor en desconsuelo… y la extinción de cada hobbit… cada escena le encogió el corazón… anhelaba el bienestar de sus amigos.

-Suplantaras al rey hechicero….- dijo convencido –serás la más poderosa de mis adquisiciones… aseguraras a tus amigos… y me entregaras el mundo… te puedo mostrar tus verdaderas habilidades mágicas que ni tu misma explotaras…- siguió tentando –sin entregar nada a cambio- concluyo.

-Emma…- la primera voz sonaba desesperada, así entre dos llamados comenzaron a inundar cada lugar… se volvió negro pero ahí estaba ese caballero oscuro tendiéndole la mano, mitigando cada sonido que la pudiera sacar de su influencia.

Emma suspiro, sonriendo un poco se acercó a la figura oscura… levantando su mano a la altura de esa otra… pero en vez de estrecharla… la golpeo con fuerza –como puedo conformarme con eso… cuando tengo yo esto- dijo al sacar entre sus ropas una cadena, con un anillo de oro en ella… impresionando al caballero sin esperar reacción salió corriendo siguiendo aquellas voces.

Comenzó a ser consciente de su alrededor, cada uno de sus sentidos regresando a su cuerpo… respiro el suave aroma que identifico como Átelas (por sus conocimientos básicos curativos), frunció el ceño y de manera lenta tomo su almohada arrojándola con rapidez hacia el punto donde escuchaba que la llamaban, callando por completo todo a su alrededor –Aragorn… siempre me despiertas cuando más interesante se pone el sueño…- abrió uno de sus ojos, viendo al susodicho con almohada en mano y mirada recriminatoria por el ataque pero siendo opacada por la carcajada de Gimli ante miradas severas de Imrahil (aunque no entendía porque lo último) –vaya trajiste más gente… tienes miedo- pregunto socarrona al ver que su cama estaba rodeada –aliviánate Boromir… que para ti no hay almohadazo siendo tu primera vez en despertarme- tranquilizo al querer sentarse, pero una mano la detuvo.

-No te esfuerces- era Gandalf con una mirada de absoluto alivio, parecía que la iban a perder a manos de la sombras.

-Estoy bien…- replico con testarudez, pero volvió a recostarse –está bien… solo porque siento que miles de elefantes pasaron encima de mi… no lo intentare nuevamente- indico, sin explicar el termino para aquellos no familiarizados con su dialecto y referencias –aunque es incómodo por las heridas de mi espalda- frunció el ceño, vio a su alrededor notando la mano del Gondor con la suya… incomodándola extrañamente, pero la paso por alto.

-Por un momento pensé que te perdíamos- índico Aragorn, poniendo la almohada en su lugar ante miradas burlonas de la rubia.

-Pero aquí estoy- se señaló en triunfo Emma, mientras Gandalf la ayudaba a sentarse al ver que su antes pupila tenia las fuerzas para conversar animadamente… como si no hubiera luchado con la oscuridad... pensaba con pesar, pero su alegría era mucha.

-Eso estuvo cerca…- Gimli también suspiraba aliviado –recuerda que tenemos una apuesta pendiente- recordó.

-Por supuesto… no podía morir sin saber quién de nosotros ganaría- apoyo la salvadora de manera irónica.

-Aunque debo admitir que estoy impresionado que hayas traído a Padre- Legolas se unió, pero Emma simplemente le quitó importancia al asunto… como si no hubiera sido un logro… pensó el duende.

-Ahora debemos de irnos con el resto… Aragorn…- Gandalf llamo al entretenido capitán Dúnedain, siguiendo con los siguientes llamados donde Faramir y Merry fueron traídos por Aragorn mientras Eowyn por su hermano.

Imrahil solamente suspiro, si se quejaba de la falta de respeto del hobbit por su rey… con ese almohadazo quedaba corto, pero que esperaba de alguien como ella en donde las reglas de la decencia no aplican (y eso que tenía poco de conocerla).

La salvadora estuvo sumergida en una plática, poniéndose al corriente con todos los que permanecieron a su lado (Gimli, Imrahil, Legolas y Boromir este se quedó al saberse innecesario para despertar a su hermano)…. Casi se cae de la cama ante la idea de un ejército fantasmal de su lado.

-En verdad lamento no haber estado ahí para ustedes…- dijo Emma con pesar, al saber la perdida de Théoden y Denethor (aunque este último no fue en batalla) –en esta guerra caí ante un único contrincante- frunció el ceño.

-El señor de los Nazgul no es cualquier contrincante- índico Legolas consternado por la importancia que le daba su amiga a esa lucha, que según escucho en lenguas de guerreros que estaban ahí en la enfermería y también de boca de Boromir fue asombrosa.

-Pero estuviste entre nosotros protegiendo la primera muralla y durante el embate inicial- recordó Boromir, apretando con fuerza esa mano que no había abandonado desde su llamado.

-Tienes razón… aunque Imrahil no es buena compañía como ustedes- guiño un ojo en complicidad, ganándose una mirada severa del príncipe –ok mis respetos a Imrahil- se corrigió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pero tienes la fuerza de voluntad más envidiable entre los hombres…- interrumpió Pippin trayendo consigo a Merry cargado por Aragorn, siendo puesto al lado de la rubia que le hiso lugar en su cama.

-Quiero todo lo que paso desde que estuve fuera- exigió el escudero de Rohan, algo triste por la pérdida de su señor pero permaneciendo su jovialidad.

-En resumen… ganamos- indico Emma con un bufido del pequeño insatisfecho por el informe, pero una sombra surco por sus ojos siendo detectados por todos –Gandalf…- llamo al mago –creo que le plantee la idea a Sauron que tenía el anillo- informo, exclamaciones en el grupo de amigos no se hiso esperar

-Que tu hiciste que- indico Imrahil con incredibilidad, no solo llamaba al mal por su nombre… sino que al parecer tenían algo que él quería (y del cual no estaba informado).

Eómer de igual manera se unió al grupo, pero solo vio silencio y miradas apesumbrada dirigidas a la convaleciente Istari.

-Entonces esa presencia… en verdad era el señor oscuro- índico Aragorn, sabiendo la lucha extra que tuvieron que hacer para sacarla de la oscuridad.

-Al parecer era de su interés- indico la salvadora con un suspiro, el derrotar a su capitán estrella del lado oscuro hiso que volviera a ser la favorita del cabron –me ofreció muchas cosas…- dijo ausente, recordando su sueño… un escalofrió la envolvió –su seguridad a cambio del mundo- informo al ver a cada uno de ese grupo… hasta Imrahil entraba en el círculo de amistades junto con Haldir y sus hermanos.

Todos parecieron asombrados por esa negociación llevada a cabo en el subconsciente de la mujer –entonces fue una buena decisión…- apoyo el mago con un suspiro –Tendremos que reunirnos… todos los lideres presentes…- informo viendo a los del círculos que parecían perdidos con la plática (Eómer e Imrahil) –para decidir que paso a seguir-

-Me parece perfecto…- dijo Emma queriéndose parar, pero Boromir la detuvo… regresándola a la cama.

-Tú debes mantener reposo…- regaño Aragorn.

-Más testaruda que un enano- dijo Gimli algo feliz por la actitud de su amiga –déjenla… que parece estar bien- apoyo a la salvadora que le sonrió agradecida.

-Ella ha estado en actividad sin descanso desde Isegard… eso sin contar el abismo- también en voz severa Legolas índico, dando miradas estrictas a su amigo el pelirrojo que simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Mentira… descanse en el bosque negro y también antes de empezar la pelea- aclaro Emma, recordando sus descansos a sus sobreprotectores colegas –además de igual manera ustedes- señalo con molestia a la comunidad.

-Estas saliendo del halito negro… del mismo señor de los espectros- entro Gandalf también inflexible –tienes heridas sin sanar…- recordó aquellas que tenía en su espalda, donde hierbas mitigaban dolor.

-No son mis padres- exaltada Emma levanto sus manos, casi tirando a Merry a su lado.

-Somos tus amigos… y te exigimos reposo- entro también Boromir, parecía más fiero en no dejarla pararse sin recuperarse… por los valar esta mujer no se da cuenta de lo cercano a la muerte que estaba… pensó frustrado.

Emma lo fulmino con la mirada, pero iba a luchar para levantarse así que se destapo viendo por primera vez que estaba en un tipo de túnica blanca, Merry se arrastró a un punto más seguro de esa cama… ahora estaba más que divertido viendo la escena enfrente de él, no siendo el único pues Pippin y Gimli también expectantes.

-Mujer… quieta- indico Eómer, volviendo aquellas sabanas a su lugar.

-No nos haga amarrarla a la cama- Imrahil impresionado por lo terco de ese comportamiento… en verdad que esa dama era irreal… pensaba.

La salvadora sonrió, mirando a todos a su alrededor –sin báculo y espada… pero tengo mi magia…- amenazo seriamente, sabiendo que un encuentro cuerpo a cuerpo ella aunque no quisiera estaba en desventaja ante 4 hombres, 1 mago y 1 elfo bien entrenados en la guerra.

-Istari Emma…- alguien llamo la atención de la salvadora y todo observador en la sala (pues los heridos no podían evitar desviar su atención ante tanto escándalo siendo de protagonista cada uno de los pilares de esa batalla) –le sugiero que guarde reposo… - Thranduil entraba con esa esencia intimidante, seguido de Haldir (sus hermanos se quedaron en otro lado ayudando ahora con los muertos) –sino quiere ser un estorbo para lo que vendrá- amenazo de manera significativa.

Emma gruño –tiene un punto señor…- dijo al cruzarse de brazos, maldiciendo en voz baja al hombre rubio que se posicionaba a los pies de su cama con la mirada más hostil que ni en guerra había visto –pero solo será un día…. – insistió –un día de total reposo pero mañana volveré a la carga- insistió, observando con rencor a sus amigos que reían burlones.

-Creo que no sería buena idea entregarle eso- señalo Aragorn el báculo que traía consigo Haldir, este afirmo alejándolo del alcance de la mujer que maldijo otra vez pues creía que ahora si lo necesitaría para caminar.

-Pero todavía mañana volveremos a regresarte a la cama- índico Gandalf con el ceño fruncido, la salvadora le dio una mirada de "vamos a ver cuánto duran".

-Boromir… es necesaria su presencia para arreglar lo necesario después de esta lucha…- el rey elfo se dirigió sabiendo que él está como nuevo senescal –de igual manera Aragorn… es conveniente que estés presente en cada decisión tomada… siendo tú el heredero a rey- dijo a trancos que simplemente iba a negar, pero el Gondor se lo impidió.

-Por favor… sería un alivio para mí contar con su apoyo- dijo con una sonrisa Boromir.

Aragorn suspiro –pero… - miro a su alrededor a los heridos, ellos necesitaban su apoyo.

-No te preocupes por ellos… los que necesitaban la ayuda de su rey ya fueron curados…- Thranduil intervenía diplomáticamente –en cuanto al resto… creo que deberás confiar en la ayuda de mi gente… - como si los llamaran un grupo de por lo menos 10 elfos, todavía vestidos de la guerra entraban dirigiéndose a los curanderos que aceptaron agradecidos esa ayuda –ya hemos terminado de auxiliar a los heridos en guerra… solo nos quedan los caídos- informo en general.

Emma suspiro derrotada, viendo como aquellos que la llamaron se iban seguido de Thranduil… también Gandalf se fue al poco rato, al parecer ese punto era toda una casa para los enfermos (como un hospital… pensó) –si tan solo me pudiera mover… iría a ayudar- soltó un suspiro, no podía curarse a sí misma (no se alcanzaba la espalda) y no lo aceptaría, pero estaba cansada de usar su magia… por lo menos no se curaría ella.

-No te culpes Emma… - Legolas intervino con suavidad –que todos estarán bien… aun sin tu magia- dijo en consuelo.

-Ahora tienes que recuperarte… para el próximo combate…- gruño Gimli –no tolerare una fiesta de Hobbit…- dijo.

-Ey que tienes contra nosotros- indico Merry y Pippin bastante ofendidos (ambos en la cama, en cada lado de la salvadora).

-No tenemos nada contra ustedes… mis buenos amigos…- interrumpió Legolas –pero queremos llevar a Emma a nuestros hogares- dijo con una leve sonrisa.

-Tengo hambre…- cambio radical de la conversación, el apetito hobbit en Merry despertó –tanto hablar se me han pasado tantas comidas- lloro de manera infantil.

-Y pensé que ser el escudero de Rohan… te cambiaría por completo- aguijoneo juguetona Emma, pero con sus fuerzas recuperadas fue capaz de despeinar a ambos hobbits –me alegra su presencia- indico ante las molestias del trato rudo de su amiga.

-Iremos por algo de comer…- dijo Legolas servicial.

-Al parecer aquí no dan alimentos a los enfermos…- negó fervientemente Gimli.

-Bueno… yo sé dónde el senescal guardaba el vino- indico Pippin, aunque triste por el recuerdo del que antes servía.

-Pues me parece perfecto… una fiesta en la casa de curación- el enano parecía tan feliz por su idea, mientras el hobbit se levantaba dispuesto a ayudar.

-No creo que sea lo indicado- trato de intervenir Haldir, pero fue infructuoso pues esos parecían ser alentados por los heridos que estaban cercas de aquella cama.

Legolas soltó un suspiro –yo deje de luchar contra ellos hace tiempo…- le dio un apretón en el hombro a su otro colega elfo.

-Y serán arrastrados por eso…- Emma dijo divertida, dándole unos guiños a los elfos que parecían algo incomodos por la idea de una fiesta en la casa de curación –vamos chicos… ahora somos gente curada… NO ES ASI CHICOS- alzo la voz, siendo coreada por los heridos de esa sala, parecían ya no estar ninguno en peligro.

-POR EL RETORNO DEL REY DE GONDOR- dijo alguien pues a pesar de las pérdidas de guerra eso era algo para celebrar, ahora miles de risas inundaban aquella sala mientras tanto Hobbit, Enano y dos elfos resignados salían para traer provisiones para una festividad aislada.

-Llegamos al parecer en jubilo- indico un elfo al entrar, viendo lo alivianado del ambiente siendo el centro la única mujer del lugar (Faramir y Eowyn acababan de despertar a causa de la conmoción) –es bueno conocerla mi dama Istari…- se acercó a la cama de la extrañada salvadora –Elladan hijo de Elrond- se presentó.

-Elrohir- termino el otro con una sonrisa de reconocimiento.

-Y aquí Halbarad… primo de Aragorn- otro extraño ingresaba, era la primera vez que entraba en un lugar de curación bastante alivianado.

-Hemos escuchado mucho de Aragorn, Gimli y Legolas…- indico uno de los gemelos, que Emma estaba que era el llamado Elladan.

-Que no pudimos esperar a conocer a la dama blanca, protectora del abismo de Helm- ahora era el otro hermano.

-Y yo por fin conozco a los hermanos de Arwen…- dijo Emma arqueando la ceja, al parecer su amiga si decía la verdad de ellos… son iguales – también un pariente de Aragorn-

-El placer es de nosotros- índico Halbarad con respeto –nuestra admiración para usted…- concluyo.

Un silencio incomodo prosiguió, que hablar con extraños… se cuestionó Emma, pero gracias a dios estaba Merry a su lado… inundando de un sinfín de cuestionamientos a los recién llegados.

Faramir observaba todo de lejos, aquel grupo que se había formado alrededor de esa mujer… al parecer de muchas cosas se había perdido, pero deseaba que todos estuvieran bien… sobretodo su padre.

Eowyn solo creció su admiración a la Istari, que ahora hablaba de manera natural con esos hombres… al parecer ella también tenía el respeto de ellos.

Llegaron alimentos traídos por Haldir y sus hermanos (arrastrados en el camino)… además de bebidas por parte de Gimli, Pippin y Legolas.

Halbarad, Elrohir y Elladan estaban sorprendidos por eso que miraban, una fiesta entre los heridos… los tres se encogieron de hombros, tomaron asiento en camas alrededor de la Istari uniéndose al festín improvisado.

Emma pidió que acercaran a Faramir y Eowyn a su grupo, ahora rodeada por todos ellos… la reconfortaba a pesar de que nunca fue el alma de la fiesta, pero con hobbits y un enano a tu alrededor al parecer eso no era problema.

La salvadora rio de los bailes entre Pippin y Gimli (pues Merry todavía no tenía fuerzas para unírsele a su primo), escuchaba las pláticas amenas entre los elfos presentes (Haldir, sus hermanos, los gemelos y Legolas)… Halbarad parecía igual de divertido pero conversaba de vez en cuando con ella o Faramir… y Eowyn también se unía aplaudiendo el número artístico de los que bailaban y cantaban desentonadamente.

-Es la primera fiesta hecha en la casa de curación… que salió mejor que cualquiera organizada- índico Faramir, tomando un poco de su vino.

-Salud por eso- apoyo Emma, aunque al principio algunos parecían incomodos con que ella bebiera… decidieron no amonestarla a causa de que en verdad, ella se saltaba toda regla (aun Faramir entendió eso). La salvadora creía que hacía falta el resto de la comunidad, pero sabían que tenían cosas que hacer… además faltaba Frodo y Sam para hacer más grande la fiesta.

-SALUD POR LA ISTARI EMMA- grito Gimli alzando su tarro junto con Pippin.

-SALUD POR LA ISTARI EMMA- apoyaron alzando su tarro –SALUD POR NUESTROS SEÑORES CAIDOS…- siguieron con otro tanto coro –SALUD POR NUESTROS CAPITANES- otro trago –SALUD POR EL RETORNO DEL REY DE GONDOR- concluyeron.

Varios curanderos trataron de callarlos y sacar todo eso metido ilegalmente, pero ni elfos ni hombres lo lograron pues todos los heridos estaban felices de que su rey haya regresado… la voz se había corrido, solo deseaban que eso no se extendiera en las otras salas… porque sería un problema.

Xxxxx

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Un respiro antes del fin?


	21. Chapter 21

El retorno 21: Antes de la marcha

Emma se despertó sudando, una pesadilla había nublado por completo su subconsciente y sentía la oscuridad encima de ella… se tocó la frente en un intento por limpiarse cada gota de sudor, miro a su alrededor viendo con alivio que nadie había despertado aun, después de la fiesta de anoche quien estaría atento (aunque posiblemente Eowyn estuviera más fresca que ella a pesar que la hiso beber)… pensó divertida… por aquella ventana se observaba la oscuridad ser consumida por los primeros rayos de sol, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos cierto tiempo… viendo sin ver.

-Que sucede… Emma…- llamo Legolas, siempre al tanto sentado en el suelo al pie de la cama que estaba a su lado. El de igual manera estaba incómodo, sentía el ojo de Sauron en su dirección… seguramente no era el único elfo con ese problema.

La salvadora los observo, por un momento se había olvidado que los elfos siempre estaban en guardia… Haldir y sus hermanos habían partido la noche anterior, no sin antes cruzar palabras con todos en despedida (noto que los de esa especie no eran afectados de igual manera por el alcohol entrante en el torrente sanguíneo) –nada- mintió mostrando una leve sonrisa, indico en un movimiento que bajaran la voz al sentir que Merry se removía, lo último que quería era un interrogatorio de su salud siendo que había otros con los mismos síntomas a su alrededor (Faramir y Eowyn).

El príncipe duende arqueo una ceja incrédulo –tu sabes que se leerte muy bien… aunque admito que todavía eres un misterio sin resolver- indico al levantarse, saltando a Gimli y Pippin que estaban en el suelo junto a él.

Un suspiro de atrapada salió de la rubia, masajeándose la cien –bueno… en verdad estoy bien… eso sin contar que me siento vigilada agregando sueños incomodos donde la oscuridad reina…- miro hacia su amigo que tenía expresión grave, cada palabra destilada con sarcasmo puro tratando de quitarle valor a lo dicho, fracasando estrepitosamente –pero en verdad no es nada… lo normal cuando le dices al líder enemigo que tengo su joya favorita- se dejó caer con pesadez, aunque se arrepintio por esas molestas heridas en la espalda...había logrado una réplica de ese estúpido anillo, aprovechando que de alguna manera era su sueño con un invitado para nada amable… pero su sueño –creo que fue una idea precipitada… pero es mejor nosotros que el- señalo en un gruñido, recordando que posiblemente le había ayudado en algo a Frodo… que según escucho de Faramir estaba ya en territorio enemigo.

-Recuerdo que un día dijiste que estaban contra los actos heroicos- informo divertido Legolas, sabiendo que preocupándose sería inútil con su colega de armas.

Una sonrisa enigmática adorno los gestos de Emma –lo se… creo que hace mucho enterré mi discurso… tu sabes eso- frunció el ceño ante ese descubrimiento, si fuera posible se hubiera golpeado por su estupidez… si sus padres estuvieran aquí seguramente le darían discursos de orgullo por sus actos valientes y caballerescos…. Pero de alguna forma traiciono sus propias palabras en Moria.

-Tienes razón…- apoyo el rubio, pero su gesto se volvió severo –que pretendes- pregunto al ver que la Istari se removía con cuidado de no despertar al hobbit que la acompañaba, descobijándose como si no lo hubiera escuchado… intento impedirlo pero una mirada de advertencia lo detuvo.

-Bueno… ya no puedo dormir y necesito caminar…- informo en susurro, buscando su báculo que ahora si necesitaba para caminar –me ayudas o te noqueo- amenazo, arqueando la ceja al chico que entrecerró sus ojos.

Resignación fue lo que sintió Legolas, era una pelea que no quería luchar tan temprano, así que en silencio le acerco lo que suponía buscaba –pero te veo con algún problema… y regresamos- advirtió, dándole a entender que en efecto estaba en contra de sus decisiones de levantarse.

-Regreso…- corrigió al ponerse de pie –necesito estar sola… - comenzó a caminar, sentía sus pies algo extraños como si hubiera nadado una alberca olímpica un día antes y ahora resintió los efectos de una actividad física nunca antes hecha… miro hacia ellos, estaba descalza apoyándose siempre en su herramienta mágica… gruño una maldición pero continuo… por dios ya van dos guerras en la bolsa pero una simple presencia, rasguños y heridas no iba a postrarme en cama… pensó dispuesta a no darse por vencida, dando pasos seguros donde no se notaba esa extraña debilidad, pero bufo al escuchar el suave caminar de su colega a sus espaldas –creo que dije sola- entrecerró sus ojos en dirección al rubio.

-Y yo claramente voy contigo- indico severo, su rostro mostraba tranquilidad pero decisión que no se doblegaría.

Volteo los ojos pero de igual manera este día no tenía ganas de discutir con la terquedad de un duende que podía rivalizar con la de los enanos (y ella misma) –está bien- acepto, mientras una sonrisa victoriosa se dibujaba en los rasgos finos de su amigo que la hiso darle una mirada de "sigue asi y veras" poniéndose unas zapatillas que encontró en el camino… los pasillos parecían estar desiertos, todos descansaban hasta los molestos curanderos que quisieron boicotear su fiesta improvisada.

Emma admiro el lugar por primera vez, era hermoso y un color blanco que daba un sentimiento de paz en absoluto… estaba conformada de varios edificios que combinaban con la majestuosidad de Minas de Tirith con varios jardines para el paseo de los enfermos, tuvo que admitir que estaba más o menos a la altura de un hospital… aunque pensaba que algunos avances eran necesarios para la salud y prevenir infecciones de otro tipo.

Se quedaron un tiempo en un jardín, que daba vista a las montañas tormentosas donde el enemigo descansaba para dar un siguiente ataque… el sol le daba un sentimiento cálido, respirando la brisa con profundidad –la ciudad comienza a recuperarse- interrumpió Legolas, perdido de igual manera en la lejanía.

-Esa es la ventaja de nosotros los humanos…- indico Emma pensativa, estando en el sexto nivel le daba un panorama de la ciudad donde el movimiento se notaba para retirar escombros provocados por la reciente guerra –siempre nos levantaremos por cada golpe recibido- si, efectivamente sus padres le habían movido sus bases en su crecimiento… ahora hablaba de valor y justicia… siendo sheriff era su lema después de todo.

El rubio sonrió levemente por el acertado comentario, ella se veía como parte de la raza de los hombres a pesar que su magia indicaba que pertenecía a otro grupo –es por eso que algunos de nuestros hermanos se pierden en admiración por ustedes…- el comentario era un susurro –puede haber tanta maldad o bondad en sus corazones- concluyo con un aire sabio, que le da vivir más de mil años.

Un silencio ligero los acompaño por cierto tiempo antes de que diera la espalda dispuesta a subir al último nivel, donde estaba la habitación que le habían asignado antes del ataque –hubiera querido ver los fantasmas- se quejó pues en verdad tenia curiosidad por ver uno.

-Creo que Aragorn no los ha liberado…- intuyo Legolas ante la curiosidad de su amiga –pero no es un espectáculo para ver… -

-Quizás… pero de donde yo vengo los fantasmas no tienen la habilidad que los de aquí…- respondió casual, encogiéndose de hombros –tendré que darme una vuelta por ahí antes de la liberación-

-Estas consciente que sigues sin estar completamente curada…- reprendió el elfo, mientras llegaban a ese último nivel adentrándose en la parte este de la construcción en la montaña, a sus espaldas el legendario árbol de reyes.

Pero fue ignorado por la rubia, no dispuesta a discutir sus condiciones o falta de ellas para descender por cada nivel de esa ciudad… llegaron a su habitación y se acercó al mueble que había junto a la cama, el lugar era sobrio pero expresaba comodidad… abrió aquel pequeño cajón sacando un costalito con la hoja de Lothlórien de la desaparecida capa, donde guardaba la habichuela –bien… está seguro…- indico, volviéndola a guardar en ese lugar… no es que dudara de la seguridad, pero le daba tranquilidad el observar su boleto de regreso a casa.

XXXXX

Miradas serias habían en esa carpa, en el exterior de Minas de Tirith… se compartió el secreto del portador del anillo para aquellos que lo ignoraban además de la importancia de destruirlo… pero ahora se debatían con que harían para sacar a todo el ejercito de Mordor facilitando la travesía del hobbit hacia la montaña de fuego.

-Tenemos la ventaja que Emma dio a entender que tenemos el anillo- interrumpió el silencio el mago antes gris, suspirando pesadamente en aquella mesa redonda donde estaban repartidos cada líder de importancia.

-Pero eso no es suficiente… Minas no resistiría otro embate- Boromir cerro sus ojos, esforzando a su mente a trazar el mejor plan a seguir sin poner en riesgo a su amiga ni su reino.

-Istari Emma tampoco está en condiciones de hacerle frente… el ojo de Sauron está siempre encima de ella- informo Thranduil, algo que el anciano apoyo con pesar ante los preocupados colegas.

-Ella es el objetivo… donde quiera que ella este… el ojo lo sabrá- Eómer indico con amargura, poniendo su mano en la barbilla pensativo.

-Lo que me preocupa es esa cuestión…- Elladan interrumpió –si él sabe que ella no está en condiciones de un nuevo enfrentamiento… ni nosotros mismos… porque no ha atacado- cuestiono con pesimismo.

-Aunque Emma le hubiera indicado la posición del anillo…- Gandalf aclaro, usando su sabiduría y posibles pensamientos de Sauron –él no está seguro de que lo tenemos… pero debemos estar alerta-

-Entonces tenemos poco tiempo antes que decida realizar algo en nuestra contra- interrumpió el ahora senescal de Minas.

-Esa es lo único que tenemos a favor… que el está lejos de saber el plan original-Imrahil todavía estaba algo preocupado, si el anillo esta tan cerca de su dueño… podría ser peligroso, lo mejor que podían hacer es desviar aún más la atención de su área

-Entonces vayamos hasta su puerta- interrumpió Aragorn, que hasta ese momento participaba en aquella reunión –armemos el mejor de los ejércitos para hostigar a Sauron- concluyo con aplomo y mirada severa puesta en cada miembro en esa reunión.

-Tendremos su atención con el heredero de Isildur y la falsa portadora del anillo- indico Elrohir con algo de optimismo pero sin abandonar ese aire de seriedad.

-Así lo comenzó Aragorn… y así hemos de continuar nosotros- sonrió el Gondor al golpear con fuerza la mesa, quería ayudar a Frodo aunque sea de esa manera para de alguna manera reivindicarse por su tentación ante la joya maldita.

-Atraeremos fuera del país las fuerzas secretas de Mordor… si esa es la única opción… - indico Gandalf, aunque era una idea temeraria era la mejor por el momento.

Thranduil suspiro pesadamente, la oscuridad comenzaba a hacer estragos en sí mismo –mi gente ira con ustedes…- volteo hacia los gemelos –pero no los podre comandar- expreso con pesar.

-Yo iré… - dijo Imrahil –marchare por mis señores… quiera o no reivindicar su derecho al trono Aragorn… y por ti, Boromir- dijo con respeto recibiendo una leve inclinación de agradecimiento de los susodichos.

-De igual manera iré… al lado de mi rey- indico Boromir con orgullo.

-Pero no puede ir el senescal y el rey dejando desprotegido el reino- regaño Gandalf de manera severa ante la idea de dejar desprotegido ante un ataque cobarde del oscuro.

-Yo no estoy para quedarme detrás de ustedes… empezamos esto juntos y lo terminaremos como tal…- el ahora senescal replico con decisión –Faramir estará a cargo si no llego a regresar-soluciono con simpleza de cualquier forma ahora necesitaba hablar con su hermano… sobre la perdida de padre y otros asuntos.

-De todas maneras no dejaremos la ciudad desprotegida….- interrumpió Aragorn, recibiendo una afirmación del Gondor.

-Bien ya quedo claro que todos iremos… - El mago suspiro –o por lo menos la mayoría…- miro al rey elfo, que mantenía su porte sereno y frio –dime cuantos podríamos reunir en dos días- pregunto.

Las conclusiones del debate seria que aunque estaban limitados a causa de que muchos seguían en recuperación, pero reunirían un poderoso ejército combinado… los hijos de Elrond comandarían a los elfos suplantando a Thranduil… los Dúnedain bajo la mano de Aragorn… Eómer con los Rohirrim… Imrahil también con sus fuerzas armadas. Algunos jinetes de la marca, los que contaban con cabalgaduras y en mejores condiciones defenderían el camino del oeste del ejército enemigo que habían vuelto a cubrir Anorien.

XXXXXX

Emma estaba ahí donde en un principio Denethor los había recibido, las estatuas de grandes reyes tallados majestuosos adornaban la sala, orgullosos como en antaño ellos mismos gobernaban desde esa misma sala… en medio de aquel lugar, descansaba los restos mortales del rey de Rohan cubiertos por una manta signo de su rango… si hubiera quedado algo del senescal, probablemente también estaría junto a Théoden.

Había logrado escabullirse de la vigilancia del elfo pero sabía que no tardaría en encontrarla… un suspiro pesado se escapó de sus labios… otra guerra con un sinfín de bajas, ella se había esforzado para salvar al rey, pero al parecer solo le dio la oportunidad de caer con honor –lamento no haber estado cuando me necesitaban- se lamentó nuevamente, el no haber participado activamente en la guerra… la consciencia se lo recordaba constantemente, un nuevo silencio la envolvió.

-Él me dijo que la apreciaba y que lamentaba no ver esos ojos retadores- una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos, pero no fue necesario voltear a observarlo cuando Eómer estaba a su lado.

Una sonrisa triste se asomó por la rubia –supongo que cada guerra… a pesar de ganarla deja un sabor amargo- atino a decir, efectivamente ella estaba más acostumbrada a movimientos de menor escala que una guerra... a pesar de ser su segunda… se recrimino por recordarlo nuevamente, al parecer seria su recurrente consuelo.

Eómer suspiro con pesadez –sé que este es su primera vez en un conflicto de esta magnitud y tan largo…- dijo al voltearla a ver –ha hecho un gran trabajo- alabo, aunque extrañado que estuviera fuera de la casa de curación… según entendía probablemente Merry sería el único con el poder de salir a caminar, anotando otro punto a su favor.

-soy la salvadora… pero nuevamente no salve a nadie-indico, las muertes vienen de la mano con los conflictos… pero aun así las perdidas seguían siendo algo nuevo para ella… más aun cuando son en masa –supongo que mi estatus no abarca una guerra contra un ojo maligno- con ironía murmuro, pero no dejo responder al acompañante –pero como lo estas llevando… - cuestiono –estas bien- volteo a observarlo.

-Si estoy bien- contesto, pero sus ojos mostraban una gran tristeza todavía.

-Y Boromir- cuestiono por su amigo, no lo había visto en mucho tiempo por lo menos no han tenido una reunión de la comunidad como se debe.

-Él también lo está sobrellevando…. Creo que por el momento, fue a comunicárselo a Faramir…- volteo hacia ella –ya se llegó a una decisión… Dama Emma-

-Entonces… en qué quedamos- pregunto con una sonrisa, recargándose en el báculo de manera casual.

El ahora rey de Rohan negó divertido –daremos la última marcha hacia las puertas de Mordor- informo.

-Oh iremos a tocar la puerta… y los haremos salir del hormiguero-intuyo con algo de malicia, arqueo su ceja y se dirigió al desconcertado hombre –bien mi estimado Eómer…- le dio un golpe en el hombro –asegúrate no estar cerca de mi… ya que seré la estrella especial en su puesta en escena- bromeo.

-Te equivocas Dama Emma… ahí estaré para asegurarme que estés bien- indico el Rohirrim algo incómodo por no entender varias palabras dichas por la chica, aunque rezando por haber dicho lo correcto.

Emma solo bufo y rodo los ojos –no es necesario… grandote- golpeo levemente el torso del sonriente rey.

-Emma…- Legolas entraba caminando rápidamente hacia la rubia –porque me dejaste atrás- por primera vez se le veía un sentimiento, pero era el enojo… si en efecto ahora Eómer le tenía más respeto a Emma por lograr hacer expresar al elfo.

-No te enojes…- se encogió de hombros la salvadora –además… necesitas relajarte… las chicas parecían dispuestas a pasar el rato con el príncipe de los elfos silvanos- indico con ironía.

Un bufido de desaprobación por el rubio, mientras ambos salían de aquella sala… en silencio pero algunas burlas de la Istari, que trataba de aguantarse las risas por dejar a su amigo en merced de la servidumbre femenina que le sirvió de distracción para escabullirse y brindarle sus respetos a Théoden en soledad.

XXXXX

-Cuando Aragorn reclame lo suyo…- indico Gimli cuando por fin encontró a sus amigos, paseándose los tres en aquella ciudad… el para nada preocupado porque la mujer estuviera en recuperación aunque tenía un poco de resaca que era su prioridad –le ofreceré los servicios de mi gente…. Y este lugar será asombroso- exclamo señalando aquellos corredores de completa piedra.

-Cuando llegue ese momento…- Legolas se unió al planificar junto el enano –mi gente le regalara árboles que nunca se secan… jardines hermosos para nuestro amigo el rey- concluyo, él aunque admiraba la estructura de la ciudad carecía de vegetación imponente… le faltaba vida a su parecer.

Emma negó divertida, mientras sus amigos hacían planes… caminaron por esos niveles, donde algunos los saludaron al reconocerlos como guerreros… sobre todo a la famosa fémina la cual lucho codeándose con los guerreros y que ayudo a la dama de Rohan con un Nazgul.

La salvadora estaba fastidiada de recibir tantos saludos, todavía con su túnica blanca que parecía ser bastante cómoda, con sus respectivas vendas en brazos y rostro de los exagerados sanadores que la encontraron y se los pusieron, aunque no pudieron regresarla a cama… caminaron hasta llegar a las puertas de la ciudad, observando el campamento de los Dúnedain otros tantos susurros por sus ocupantes hacia ese grupo… si efectivamente estaba a punto de perder su paciencia a causa de que parecía ser el centro de atención… eso pasa cuando no están impuestos a que las mujeres luchen, puede que a Eowyn también la señalen… pensó en un bufido.

-Que haces aquí- una voz conocida la cuestionaba, saliendo de la carpa de su lado izquierdo… con una mirada severa por parte de esos ojos que podían intimidar a cualquiera… menos a ella.

-He escuchado que tienes un grupo de fantasmas a tu servicio- cambio el tema la rubia, viéndose con falso interés sus uñas… no dispuesta a entrar en discusiones.

Aragorn entrecerró sus ojos ante el hecho que fue ignorado de manera apremiante, dirigió su mirada a un Legolas que negó derrotado y un Gimli que simplemente no parecía importarle en absoluto –voy hacia ese punto- informo dándose por vencido… por ahora.

-Tengo que llevar una cruz- dijo sarcástica Emma, pensando en las películas de terror… no quisiera ser víctima de una posesión si llegara a ser el caso.

El heredero negó, sin tomarle en cuenta el hecho que no sabía que tenía que ver una cruz en el asunto… caminaron un tramo hasta salir a los límites de ese campamento… donde se encontraban expectantes una marea de seres fantasmales, al parecer esperándolo… algunos Dúnedain se acercaron curiosos y alertas.

Un silbido de la rubia en asombro se dejó escuchar –esto ha sido lo mejor de todo esto- afirmo al acercarse curiosa hacia uno de esos hombres descarnados –duele- le cuestiono, sin recibir respuesta –supongo que no- se respondió con fastidio al ver que le hablaba al viento… irónico siendo que posiblemente eran eso.

Legolas y Gimli se observaron algo divertidos por la acción de su amiga, que no se veía para nada afectada por las presencias… siendo que la primera impresión de ellos fue estar alerta (temeroso por el enano, pero ya amenazo a varios para que nadie contara su debilidad a la colega).

-Hemos cumplido- el líder del ejercito fantasmal, había esperado pacientemente el regreso del heredero de Isildur –ahora libéranos- pidió aunque demandante, se escuchaba el tono esperanzador.

-No creo que sea conveniente…- Gimli le susurro a Aragorn, llamando la atención del líder –ellos nunca se cansan… serian una herramienta útil- indico.

-Usted nos lo prometió- replico el fantasma algo alarmado, posiblemente no acabaron con todo el mal… pero ya habían liberado a Gondor de esa oscuridad.

Un golpe en la cabeza recibió el enano, viendo a Emma de manera amenazante –que- gruño al sobarse el área afectada.

-Respeto para los muertos- exigió la salvadora, molesta porque su amigo al parecer removió algo en los fantasmas sintiendo la amargura de la idea de permanecer más tiempo malditos y sin libertad.

-Yo te libero…- dijo Aragorn, para nada afectado por el discurso de ninguno de sus amigos –los libero de sus cadenas… son libres- reafirmo con aplomo, con su aire majestuoso.

El rey descarnado sonrió (o una mueca descarnada de eso), mientras cada soldado desaparecía con el viento –gracias- indico al ser el último en desaparecer.

-Y no fue necesaria ni cruz ni agua bendita- indico Emma para sí misma, pero agradecida porque no tenía esas herramientas a la mano… según entendía la religión de ese lugar era diferente que la manejada en su mundo… pero como dicen, ni política ni religión son temas para hablarse entre amigos sin terminar peleando.

-Emma… vuelve a descansar- Aragorn ahora dispuesto a regresar a su amiga en cama, no concebía que Legolas le hubiera permitido salir.

-Regrésame… -amenazo Emma al cruzarse de brazos amenazadoramente.

El heredero de Isildur la miro de manera estricta –testaruda como un enano o elfo…- indico, pero soltó un suspiro –pero lo pasare por alto… solo no te esfuerces- advirtió.

-Si Papa- contesto al rodar los ojos Emma.

Los tres presentes arquearon sus respectivas cejas en diferentes niveles de incredibilidad, después una aliviada carcajada les siguió.

XXXXX

Emma observaba el paisaje desde el abismo en ese séptimo nivel, la luna y la brisa eran buena compañía para ese ambiente tranquilo que presagiaba el último encuentro… paso el día con Gimli y Legolas donde se ponían de acuerdo para cerrar su apuesta en esa batalla, puesto que Aragorn tenía otras cosas que hacer con otros líderes (se enteró que Thranduil no iría) los había dejado solos, Merry y Pippin se les unieron a mitad de la tarde haciendo más divertido esa pequeña reunión.

Se recargo en el barandal de aquel abismo, dirigiendo su mirada a la construcción de piedra… sintiendo el aire levantarle el cabellos con un sentimiento refrescante en su nuca –Hola- saludo al que se le unía en su soledad.

-Emma- contesto con algo de alegría Boromir, recargándose de igual manera pero con vista a la ciudad… más exactamente al campamento donde su rey se limitaba a estar.

-Supe por Eómer que le diste la noticia- cuestiono, tratando de tener el tacto para abordar el tema.

-Si- contesto secamente, el Gondor recordó el rostro triste de Faramir pero aclararon que en verdad su padre los quería a ambos por igual… algo que no demostró en vida, pero si en muerte… lloraron en silencio, pero tendrían que superarlo por la necesidad de su pueblo de fortaleza… aunque también discutieron su decisión de partir y dejarlo a cargo sino llegara a regresar.

-Ánimos- le dio un apretón en el hombro en apoyo, acompañado de una sonrisa… el Gondor cubrió con su mano la de ella, aceptando el gesto pues el hueco en su corazón crecía a pesar de las apariencias expresadas. Agradecida porque no la reprendiera por no estar descansando (se topo con gandalf y thranduil con las mismas llamadas de atencion que todos parecian darle... Excepto gimli)

XXXXX

El día llego para todos los presentes en esa ciudad, comenzaron a formarse detrás de sus respectivos líderes todos con vista hacia la frontera maldita.

Imrahil miro a sus espaldas luego a su compañera Emma que se posicionaba a su lado ahora con su ropa extraña de regreso aunque se veia una malla gris debajo de ella (chamarra negra, camisa blanca con la malla abajo obligado por gandalf... Jeans oscuros y botas negras), sin sus curaciones… soltando una carcajada bastante sonora.

-Es la primera vez que te veo reír de esa manera- acuso la salvadora, aunque todavía se sentía extraña con su espalda lejos de cicatrizar bien… era una parte importante en ese enfrentamiento y no podía simplemente decir que se quedaba… su orgullo no le daba para retractarse y llorar para que cambiaran de lugar por su estúpido engaño a Sauron, además ella no lo aceptaría ni a base de torturas.

-Bueno, es que esta es sin duda… la mayor de las farsas- señalo a los que estaban bastante preparados para el enfrentamiento –ellos no nos temerán…- ahora apuntaba el horizonte –seremos mosquitos ante mumakil-

-Te estas escuchando Imrahil…- la salvadora estaba molesta por lo pesimista de ese líder –sigue con esa actitud y te aseguro que en este momento… te regreso y sello la puerta donde te encierre- amenazo con su báculo, su espada fue perdida de guerra.

Gandalf se acercó, en apoyo a su antes pupila que era fulminada por el príncipe de Dol Amroth –no es momento de reír a causa de esto… joven Imrahil…. Porque para ellos, esto es serio- recrimino, ahora el susodicho se sentía culpable.

-Porque nosotros tampoco sonreiremos- apoyo Boromir, cabalgando al lado de Emma que subía a su fiel corcel.

-Puede que esto es una farsa…- Aragorn se unió en su caballo –pero es demasiado amargo para provocar cualquier sonrisa-

Ahora es cuando más se hundía en culpabilidad Imrahil, el único momento en que decidía reír… y es por una mala idea, la salvadora negó ante este hecho.

-Dama Emma- Haldir interrumpió, llamando la atención de la salvadora que bajo su mirada en dirección al elfo pero no alcanzo a corregirlo por esa formalidad, cuando vio en manos del rubio una espada siendo ofrecida a ella –mi señor Thranduil le otorga este presente… y espera pueda usarlo para regresar con bien-

La salvadora tomo la hoja, era más delicada que "Moria" pero de un tamaño intermedio, dándole algo de comodidad respecto a eso, en su mango diferentes tallados que le daban el toque elegante… digno de ser un presente élfico, con su respectiva funda de igual hermosura –gracias Haldir- indico al ponerla en alcance, salvándola de pedir alguna espada prestada.

Haldir se dirigió a su posición detrás de los gemelos de Elrond que le dieron una risa cómplice a causa del buen regalo dado por el más estricto de los elfos hacia una Mortal… Istari… pero mortal.

-Era más hermosa… Moria- se quejó Gimli hacia un Legolas también impresionado por ese detalle, ahora también tenía que admitir que ella causo una buena impresión en su padre… alguien que es por demás distante con extraños.

Boromir escucho lo dicho por el enano –creo que hay quejas de tu regalo por algunos- dijo burlón a la salvadora que le arqueo la ceja también divertida –es un placer estar a tu lado… Emma- aseguro con orgullo.

-Igualmente… Boromir… y tú también Eómer- aseguro al ver al ahora rey –bueno… mejor de todos- indico también al ver protestas de Gandalf, Imrahil hasta el mismo heredero de Isildur y gemelos de Elrond.

Aragorn se encamino un poco delante de ese ejercito –ahora iremos al final del juego mis amigos…- llamo la atención de todos en aquella formación, desenvainando a Anduril que centello ante la luz del sol –libraremos nuestra última batalla… -

XXXXX

Si había algo en lo que cada habitante de Storybrook no se acostumbraría era ver a Regina platicando civilizadamente con Blanca Nieves en la cafetería de la abuela.

-Y que sucede- indico un poco curiosa Nieves, aprovechando el que David había optado por quedarse con el pequeño Neal pero ella suponía que le relataba las "aventuras" que su hija estaba teniendo en la tierra media.

-Es Henry…- se masajeo la cien completamente afectada por la actitud de su hijo –estoy algo harta de escuchar… tierra media aquí…. Tierra media allá- hiso movimientos con sus manos mientras miraba el techo como pidiendo paciencia o piedad para ella.

-Ten paciencia… eso es lo que yo hago- un suspiro de pesar por parte de la princesa ahora alcaldesa de absoluta comprensión.

Una ceja se arqueo en la antes malvada –David…- pregunto, recibiendo una silenciosa y pesada afirmación.

-Yo estaba más que preocupada con el enfrentamiento de ese tal Nazgul rey… - indico Nieves –pero David casi decreta una figura en honor al enfrentamiento "épico" que su primogénita había tenido cuando se enteró que todo salió bien…- un suspiro –imagínate…. Él estaba más preocupado con que lo hiciera con honor… Y YO CON EL ALMA EN UN HILO POR SU BIENESTAR-

Una sonrisa de burla se dibujó en Regina –está bien… creo que yo odio menos la tierra media que tu- afirmo algo animada por el hecho que alguien la estaba pasando peor que ella.

Nieves entrecerró los ojos en completo disgusto –creo que pasare por alto tu airada burla- gruño al tomar un poco de su ahora frio te –pero creo que no me citaste aquí para tener un debate de las aventuras de mi hija o quejarte de Henry- cuestiono, está bien que su orgullo por las decisiones de su hija en apoyar la causa era enorme… pero seguía siendo una madre sobreprotectora.

-No se si deba decirte esto aquí…- indico con algo de misterio Regina, saliendo del local después de pagar… dirigiéndose directamente hacia la comisaria.

-Ey amor- saludo David con su hijo en brazos, recibiendo una mirada recriminatoria de su esposa por traer a su hijo al trabajo… así que solo recibió un beso de disculpa y una silenciosa amenaza, provocando que tragara en grueso.

-Bien tortolos…- interrumpió aquel encuentro incómodo para el príncipe –este es el punto… creo que hay algo sospechoso en todo esto- echo de golpe, sin medir consecuencias del impacto de sus comentarios.

-Por qué dices eso- cuestiono Nieves al tomar a su hijo en brazos, olvidando por completo su enojo con el marido desobediente.

Regina bufo y volteo los ojos –creo que han olvidado la razón por la cual su hija está en un mundo de cuento…- arqueo su ceja, ahora la pareja parecía sentirse culpable por ese hecho ahora expuesto por la boca de la antes malvada –no sé porque… pero creo que esto va más allá de un accidente normal en la cual un personaje nuevo aparece en el pueblo… PERO AHORA NO HUBO MALDICION PARA ESE HECHO- aclaro fastidiada por tener que explicar sus sospechas.

-Creo que tienes un punto…- afirmo el príncipe con seriedad, su orgullo por que su primogénita se codeara con personajes de respeto le habían nublado el problema original… algo que no habían debatido desde que consiguieron un método para regresarla.

-Entonces que sugieres…. A quien o que debemos ese accidente- Nieves se quedó pensativa, tratando de desentrañar el misterio.

Regina se masajeo el puente de la nariz –no sé si sea prudente señalar un culpable… pero…- se quedó en silencio, observando a la pareja.

-Pero que…- David la ínsito a que continuara con la conversación, parecía que la reina le gustaba la tensión de ese punto.

-Gold…- escupió con seriedad –no se les hace extraño que se aparte de este problema… - un suspiro –yo sé que…-

-No… si tienes razón- interrumpió Nieves, impresionando porque apoyo sin dudar en la reina.

-Pero como vigilarlo sin levantar sospechas- cuestiono David, algo intrigado y preocupado… ahora que lo pensaba mejor… la actitud de gold parecía demasiado amigable con ellos pero distante en cuanto al método de ayudarlos a regresar a Emma.

-Creo que esto lo debemos manejar entre nosotros- indico Regina, para que esto no saliera de ese trio extraño de "enemigos".

Pero ellos no notaron la sombra parada al lado del marco de la puerta, un serio Hook negaba divertido –creen que pueden detener mis planes…- arqueo su ceja, pero aunque a primera vista parecía ser el pirata Killian… era Gold susurrando y controlándole por el corazón –estoy más cerca que mis planes logren completarse… sin la intervención de ninguna salvadora-

En la seguridad de aquella casa que apareció en la última maldición, una mansión equipada donde encontró la herramienta que lo liberara de la daga… el sombrero del mayor entre los hechiceros… con su última adquisición ya siendo parte de las costuras… una sonrisa orgullosa dibujo en el rostro de Gold, aun despojando a cierta historia de uno de sus magos con la ayuda de esa Ariel… ahora el toque final.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo….

Proximo la marcha a Mordor y la lucha en sus puertas… que tal? Ya llega el fin posiblemente.

Espero y me perdonen por algun horror ortografico ¬¬ no se que tendre en los ojos que se me pasan los mas minusculos.

Saludos a Aoi! que se esta poniendo al corriente con la historia ;3 aprecio tus reviews al igual que los de Yoh!

Neah20 FUERA!


	22. Chapter 22

El retorno 22: El admirable… cae

En algún punto de la historia de Arda, Mairon era el más poderoso de los Maia al servicio de Aule… el herrero, otorgándole conocimientos en ese campo… el tenia miles de cualidades y fue uno de los primeros espíritus en entrar a Arda… pero fue corrompido por Melkor o Molgorth dando sus servicios con las cuales engaño a los Noldor más de una vez agregando a los hombres de Númenor con el objetivo de someter a toda la tierra media bajo su dominio y oscuridad, pasando las edades su nombre de Maia fue olvidado ahora siendo conocido por sus enemigos como… Sauron.

Ahora este ser, pensaba gravemente en su siguiente paso después de su derrota en Gondor… él deseaba el poder de los noldor, pero para esto necesitaba el anillo único para someterlos.

Fijo su gran ojo en aquella que lo desafío y aseguro ser la portadora de su herramienta… pero no sería demasiado estúpido como para confiar en su palabra… aunque tampoco podía ignorarla con facilidad mucho menos cuando está en marcha rumbo a las puertas de tu reino… ella había aparecido de la nada en ese mundo… la causa un oscuro de su reino, arruino algunos de sus planes al meterse en los asuntos en el bosque negro donde había perdido a Don Guldur… si traía su anillo o no… seria eliminada por la insolencia de quererse enfrentar al gran Sauron junto con esos reyes de los pueblos libres que la custodiaban.

-_Si ellos caen… será el inicio de la derrota de cada pueblo libre-_ siseo mentalmente a cada uno de sus súbditos, esperarían pacientes después de todo que serían unas horas contra su eternidad.

XXXXX

Emma miraba el cielo, puede que todavía le dolían alguna de sus heridas y se sentía fatal… como si siempre estuviera cruda a la vez de haber corrido un maratón un dia completo sin detenerse… pensó en un intento de alivio, a su lado Boromir y Gandalf, del otro Aragorn (Con Pippin, no sabe en qué momento se agregó en el ejército), Eómer e Imrahil, claro que los gemelos de Elrond estaban más allá de esa formación detrás el enano y el elfo, junto con Haldir (sus hermanos fueron ordenados para quedarse en minas al lado del señor del Bosque negro junto con un puñado de elfos)... dejando atrás Osgiliath.

-No estás bien para semejante viaje- le dijo Boromir que cabalgaba a su lado, llamando la atención de una salvadora sumamente distraída que lo miro extrañado.

Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros indiferente–no podemos arriesgarnos a quedarme y ser un blanco para el ojo que todo lo ve…- indico con ironía –servicio a domicilio- dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

El Gondor torció la boca, pero no continúo con esa plática… posiblemente las decisiones ya estaban tomadas, solo con el hecho de estar cabalgando era más que evidente que ya era tarde para reflexionar por las condiciones delicadas de su compañera… pero tenía algo de culpabilidad carcomiéndolo por no intentar detener en llevarla durante la reunión en el campamento Dúnedain.

De hecho no había nadie de la comunidad que participo en dicha reunión sin el sentimiento de culpa por su colega, sabían que el halito negro no desaparecería por completo hasta la caída del oscuro y que portaba heridas lejos de cicatrizar en su espalda… la habían llevado sin protestar no otorgándole una recuperación total manteniéndola en reposo que ella misma no se permitió en esos días antes de la marcha…. En efecto su instinto de caballeros gritaba, su educación al trato de la dama estaba retorciéndose en el interior de cada subconsciente en esos hombres.

Legolas por su parte tenía sus propios conflictos… su curiosidad del regalo otorgado por su padre hacia su amiga le había impresionado aunque por el momento el saber que pronto iniciarían de nuevo su apuesta ganaba más interés sacándole ese pensamiento por su mente de igual manera Gimli solo estaba más que ansioso de iniciar.

-Pero sin magia- gruño el enano sabiendo que sería escuchado por Emma, esta detuvo el paso para ponerse al nivel de sus amigos una acción esperada por ambos colegas que compartían corcel.

La salvadora arqueo una ceja burlista ante los expectantes dúo de amigos –lo sé, pero no te preocupes solo contare los que corte con la espada- accedió, aunque sus ojos mostraban un "ganare de todas formas".

-Bien… porque no quiero ventajas- reafirmo el pelirrojo testarudo, no dispuesto a perder por ventajas ajenas al poder físico... ya tenía con el elfo y sus flechas.

-Iniciaremos desde cero- pregunto Legolas divertido al que parece ser el organizador de dicho evento entre ese trio de amigos.

-Por supuesto que comenzaremos desde Cero…- índico como si fuera lo más obvio el enano –este será el último de las peleas-

-Pero yo gane el pasado- se quejó Emma, entrecerrando sus ojos al enano…. Ignorando el hecho que prácticamente iban a territorio enemigo donde serían superados en número y con pocas probabilidades de retornar intactos.

-O bueno Emma… eso solo te da una ventaja de uno sobre nosotros…- expreso Gimli bonachón, él ya había pensado sobre eso.

-Bien… pero deberíamos tener consideraciones por Emma…- el siempre caballeroso Elfo interrumpió –ella está herida y bajo el halito negro-

-Yo no quiero ser subestimada- mando una mirada hostil hacia el rubio que suspiro –además… yo puedo ser capaz de llevarlos a la comarca con todo eso- su orgullo hablo no dispuesta a que la traten especial… ahora resulta que el género es olvidado pero sus condiciones son el nuevo problema… pensó en frustración.

-Ves Legolas… nuestra amiga es capaz de llevarnos el ritmo- bufo el rubio pero el enano pareció ignorarlo apremiantemente.

-Vamos legolas no te enojes… aprecio tu preocupación- trato de animar Emma, al ver el constante ceño fruncido de su siempre formal colega.

-Pero solo por si acaso…- llamo nuevamente el enano la atención de sus colegas –un mamukil y troll cuenta como uno- elevo su voz indignado.

-Y Un Nazgul cuanto cuenta… - interrumpió emocionada y algo molesta porque solo contaran como una sola unidad -porque si no recuerdan yo elimine al rey Nazgul pero como todavía no corría la apuesta- un suspiro de decepción por parte de la salvadora.

Muy en su interior Gimli agradecía que no corriera la apuesta en esos momentos o antes, según escuchaba de rumores también en el bosque negro su amiga había derrotado a un Nazgul… aunque esas criaturas podían regresar –también cuentan como uno-

-Tu amigo el enano es terco- se quejó con el elfo que negó divertido.

Siguieron una plática amena donde se unió Haldir al poco tiempo con cuestiones de otro tipo aunque de igual manera lo arrastraron a conversaciones sin importancia como si no fueran a enfrentarse directamente con Sauron en pocos días… eran los únicos algo aliviados, entre lo apesumbrado que estaba el ejército con su atmosfera tensa de saber que enfrentarían al mal en su propio territorio y en alerta ante un ataque enemigo.

Al poco rato llegaron a un camino largo y recto, la salvadora se quedó callada al ver torres construidas en ese que ya era territorio enemigo… escucho que antes era parte de Gondor pero al ser tomadas paso a llamarse minas de Morgul, algunas de las estructuras arruinadas por los orcos en un tipo de burla para los gondorianos.

No se detuvieron a observar con detenimiento su antiguo territorio que les llenaba de pesar en sus corazones a causa del vandalismo hecho por el enemigo, continuaron avanzando y antes de la noche habían llegado a la Encrucijada… donde una vez más todo era silencio e incertidumbre, pues aún no había rastros del enemigo.

Los árboles, piedras y el mismo follaje carecía de "vida" todo de aspecto lúgubre salido de una película de terror para el pesar de la salvadora, el viento no ayudaba y el hecho de marchar con la oscuridad encima no aumentaba en nada su estado tan melancólico. La noche paso en constante marcha pero aun con la luz de las primeras horas del día, no mejoro la atmosfera de entierro en ningún hombre de ese ejército armado de tantas razas.

Detuvieron un poco el paso en cierto punto, apostando a las trompetas del ejército en cada uno de los cuatro senderos que desembocaban en aquel territorio profanado de Gondor, el heredero de Isildur ordeno que los heraldos gritaran que se han rescatado esos territorios quitando las máscaras de orco que habían profanado las estatuas de piedra de viejos reyes, en un intento por ayudar en algo las apariencias arruinadas de sus antiguos líderes.

-Creo que cada vez… siento más ánimos en un panteón- susurro Emma a su acompañante Aragorn, al alcanzarlo después de tener su compañía del enano y elfos.

Aragorn la observo, con una fantasma de sonrisa en su rostro –estoy de acuerdo en ese punto- dirigió su mirada mientras algunos hombres limpiaban y borraban todas las inscripciones que los orcos habían puesto en la piedra.

-Aragorn…- llamo Gandalf al acercarse con su corcel –tenemos un debate que realizar… - señalo un grupo que se estaba formando, donde eran coronados por Imrahil, Boromir y Eómer.

-Bien… vayan que yo no estoy segura de soportar un discurso diplomático- Emma movió su mano en un saludo a sus amigos y rostro aburrido.

-Lo entiendo mi querida Emma- indico Gandalf de manera cálida, dando una despedida por parte de Trancos que se dirigían a esa reunión, iniciando un pequeño descanso.

-Mi señora…- llamo Haldir, al acercarse a la salvadora… siendo que estando a su lado era como aire fresco para un elfo que ha convivido con los de su especie durante mucho tiempo.

Un resoplido molesto por parte de Emma –ya te he dicho que solo Emma- regaño con el ceño fruncido.

-Ríndete- índico Legolas con su típico tono diplomático, acercándose con su inseparable Gimli todavía montados.

Una rodada de ojos ante el contundente mensaje de su amigo –bueno… - accedió, parecía que todos estaban complacidos con este hecho porque ya no hubo ningún intercambio burlista.

Siguieron adelante y conforme avanzaban se volvía todavía más oscuro el panorama, para Emma si al principio se hiso bastante deprimente, como si fuera un panteón… ahora de seguro estaba en algo más que un campo santo… opresión, temor y hostilidad era lo que podía sentir. El aire parecía apoyar cada sentimiento negativo y el sol parecía negarse a salir.

Llegando a cada punto los heraldos tocaban las trompetas y Aragorn indicaba la llegada de los señores de Gondor y lanzaba un reto para cualquier enemigo que escuchara, pero no había rastro de ellos otra vez… en una de esas ocasiones, Boromir llamo a Trancos deteniendo esas palabras en su garganta dirigiéndole una mirada desconcertada.

-No digas… los señores de Gondor…- indico el ahora senescal orgulloso pero con una sonrisa consoladora al que fue su líder y guía durante toda su aventura desde la salida de Rivendel –di… el rey Elessar- levanto su mano para detener alguna queja, volviendo a callar a Trancos –es la verdad... tu sabes que te he aceptado… y aunque no hayas ocupado el trono todavía… es una buena estrategia para llamar la atención del enemigo-

-De hecho tiene más peso hasta para mi…- interrumpió Emma, una sonrisa traviesa apoyo lo dicho –pero que quede claro que no me inclinare ante ti- acuso burlona.

Imrahil simplemente lo pasó por alto, esa mujer parecía no estar consciente del rango de Aragorn… pero él era el único con dicho pensamiento en mente… así que opto por callar cualquier queja interna, viendo la plática donde ella participaba como un igual.

-Es sorprendente… no es así- Eómer converso viendo los posibles problemas internos de ese príncipe de Dol Amroth –Simplemente siento que es sorprendente… somos todos colegas-

Continuaron con el avance constante, en un engañoso sentimiento de paz… cualquiera esperaba un ataque enemigo, pero no había señales de ellos, era como si les hubieran dejado el paso libre… para la salvadora esto solamente era la tranquilidad antes de la tormenta.

-Esto es sola una falsa impresión de debilidad…- indico Boromir, llamando la atención de Emma y Aragorn –quieren que sigamos adelante-

-Creo que es obvio- murmuro la rubia, sintiendo un escalofrió en la espalda… recordándole sus heridas aquellas que siempre eran tratadas por Gandalf cada vez que podían detener su paso… ahora no le dolían, pero era ese constante sentimiento de incomodidad –me molesta ese hecho- gruño.

Como si los hubieran llamado, esa misma noche los Nazgul volvieron al acecho… manteniendo la distancia con el ejército, vigilándolos como aves de carroña esperando a que caiga muerto un animal… estaban fuera de la vista normal, pero teniendo elfos en las filas alertando, fracasaron al querer pasar desapercibidos aunque lograron incomodar el corazón de cada hombre presente en ese ejército.

Los días pasaban lentos y tortuosos para la salvadora, no había nada que hacer entre caballos, platicas amenas con leves descansos donde era atosigada por sus amigos preguntando por su bienestar… divisaron pantanos y el desierto que se extendía al norte y al oeste… con la misma desolación, para algunos el horror fue demasiado que se detuvieron incapaces de avanzar.

Aragorn se dirigió a ellos, pero no estaba molesto por haberse detenido… entendiendo que eran hombres jóvenes de Rohan, de hecho Emma también lo comprendía… les dieron la oportunidad de atenuar esa "vergüenza" dándoles como misión el reconquistar Cair Andros hasta el final en defensa de Gondor y Rohan, algunos se recuperaron abochornados pero otros partieron con esa idea en mente.

Emma miro con asombro aquellas puertas de hierro que aun lejanas se daban lujo de lucir, cerradas a todo visitante… la hostilidad que emanaba cada roca en esa frontera era aún más pesado que todo lo detectado en el camino… el viento frio golpeaba el rostro de cada miembro en esa cruzada, avanzando y con cada paso aumentaban de tamaño de las entradas que según su punto de vista podían dirigir hacia el infierno por ese cielo naranja a causa de la constante actividad.

-Hasta el final- susurro no tan convencida pero con la decisión en el rostro, cada líder en esa redada afirmaron con entusiasmo pues el enemigo no parecía reaccionar pero tenían que seguir con esa comedia hasta el final.

El ejército fue ordenado en dos grandes colinas de piedra y tierra, siempre frente hacia Mordor… algunos tragaban en grueso por la intensidad y amenazante atmosfera en esa puerta forjada de hierro maldito. Cuando terminaron de acomodarse según el criterio de los líderes, cada capitán cabalgó hacia la puerta negra… con sus respectivos estandartes de cada reino.

Gandalf (ahora cargaba con un nervioso Pippin) y Emma encabezaban al ser miembros de la orden Istari, Aragorn con Boromir en nombre de Gondor, Eómer de Rohan, Imrahil de Dol Amroth, Elrohir y Elladan por los elfos tanto de Rivendel y Lothlórien… Legolas como miembro del bosque negro y Gimli en nombre de los enanos.

Llegaron al alcance de la puerta, más enorme que un edificio según el cálculo de Emma… brillaba ante los rayos tenues del sol que podían escapar del día nublado artificial en aquellas tierras. Los estandartes de cada reino se balanceaban orgullosos en manos de sus líderes seguido del sonido de las trompetas… sobretodo aquella que portaba su amigo de comunidad.

-Salgan- grito Aragorn con su porte y aplomo – ¡que salga el señor de la tierra tenebrosa… queremos justicia por cada atentado en contra de los pueblos libres!- tomo un suspiro, pero con el gesto recrudecido continuo -¡El rey de Gondor exige un reparo de daños y que se marche para siempre…. SALGA!- concluyo.

La salvadora arqueo la ceja, bueno si hubiera sido por ella solo hubiera tocado y atacado… pero no tenía ni una pizca de diplomacia en su ser, así que internamente se encogió de hombros porque en ese grupo ella no tenía nada de educación en cuanto a relaciones internacionales (suponiendo que eran de ese tipo) y dirigió su mirada en la puerta… donde solo recibieron silencio –alguna otra sugerencia- susurro al mago blanco, que no se molestó en contestarle pues en ese momento se escucharon los tambores más molestos que rompieron el silencio del grupo.

La puerta negra rechino, opacando aquellos tambores que solo ponían nerviosos a los hombres del ejército (excepto los elfos)… al quedar un poco abierta, unas tres figuras en los más espantosos caballos negros comenzaron a acercarse.

-Caballos zombies- murmuro Emma con algo de asco al ver esos pobres animales que casi parecían más muertos que vivos… relinchando en un sonido espantoso que incomodo a su propio corcel –que mierda- abrió sus ojos en sorpresa, pues si los caballos estaban horrendos, los jinetes eran peor que cualquier película de silent hill que haya visto.

El que encabezaba ese grupo maligno, tenía por completo cubierto en una armadura y manto negro… su casco solo dejaba a la vista la parte de la boca, unos dientes negros y amarillos relucían una sonrisa petulante con esos labios más finos y azules que nunca haya visto, eso sin contar la piel carente de algún color que lo pudiera catalogar en el mundo de los vivos… si en efecto para la Istari estaba presenciando una película de zombies, prefirió no analizar a los otros jinetes por el bienestar de su estómago.

El personaje oscuro avanzaba hacia ellos con una lentitud bastante molesta, pero Emma no lo iba a presionar ya tenía bastante con la visión lejana de ese heraldo… en ese momento agradecía no tener la visión de un elfo… se detuvo a cierta distancia de ellos, mirando a cada miembro con un gesto desdeñoso y se echó a reír.

-Hay alguien con autoridad para tratar conmigo entre la gentuza- pregunto con arrogancia, con su voz profunda y distorsionada –o alguien lo suficientemente inteligente para comprenderme…- otra sonrisa enferma –no tu… por cierto- indico a Aragorn con una mueca de sumo desprecio –se necesita más para ser un rey… cualquier…- no logro terminar porque una manzana reboto en su casco, casi provocándole una caída.

Todos voltearon a la dirección de Emma que había sacado de sus pocas reservas el proyectil, pero ahora tenía una expresión de inocencia –mis disculpas buen señor- se excusó falsamente –pero bueno… vinimos a hablar con su rey no con la servidumbre- su rostro mostraba seriedad, pero cada palabra fue hecha de manera sarcástica.

-SOY EL HERALDO Y EMBAJADOR NADIE PUEDE ATACARME…. Ni siquiera tú, bruja- grito molesto aquel ser, pero la salvadora tenía su vista perdida en sus uñas como si eso fuera más interesante que el arranque del zombie.

-Donde mandan esas leyes- cuestiono Gandalf, aunque por dentro estuviera orgulloso por los actos de su protegida… después tendría una plática con ella en cuanto a relaciones diplomáticas –los embajadores deben ser menos insolentes… nadie te ha amenazado, a mi pupila simplemente se le resbalo esa manzana…- aclaro, aunque varios notaron la falsedad de ese discurso, pero trataron de mantener la seriedad del asunto –no tienes que temer de nosotros, hasta que hayas cumplido tu misión…. Pero si tu amo no hace lo exigido por nosotros, correrás un gran peligro al igual que cada servidor- amenazo con aplomo.

Otra retorcida sonrisa prepotente del heraldo oscuro –entonces tu eres el portavoz de esta gente… barba gris…- indico con desdén –ustedes insolentes han amenazado al gran Sauron en sus propias tierras…- suspiro como si tuviera lastima de ellos –traigo testimonio de alguien que de igual manera se atrevió a venir aquí- hizo una seña a sus lacayos, acercándose con un paquete en manos entregándola al heraldo que aparto los lienzos mostrando a todos la espada corta de Sam con la cota de malla de Mithril de Frodo.

Emma trago grueso y repentinamente su corazón se estrujo en algo más que dolor… miro a sus compañeros y cada uno de los miembros de la comunidad cayeron en silente desesperación, los miembros de ese grupo ajenos a eso simplemente intuyeron que algo malo había sucedido para que los gestos se llenaran de dolor ante un complacido heraldo.

Pippin fue el único que no cayó su dolor, gritando y tratando de llegar hacia ese paquete… pero el mago lo retuvo con fuerza –SILENCIO- regaño con severidad, encogiendo al pequeño en su propio asiento.

-Otro pequeñajo…- indico el heraldo en una burla clara al hobbit –no sé qué le ven de utilidad… pero enviarlos como espías sobrepasa la estupidez de ustedes…-

-Mientes- indico Emma con calma después de esa primera impresión, sus instintos le decían que ahí había una mentira… y nunca le fallaron antes, menos ahora.

-Yo no miento… esto le pasa a esas ratas por entrar en nuestro territorio- salto el heraldo con fiereza.

-Yo sostengo que mientes…- replico con serenidad, pero con sus ojos mortales clavados en ese enclenque esquelético.

Cada miembro observaba a su compañera con diferentes gestos, Elrohir y Elladan se sonrieron ante esa pequeña esperanza –por qué lo has traído- cuestiono Gandalf con severidad, interrumpiendo el duelo de miradas.

El heraldo apretó con fuerza su mandíbula, mirando con rencor esa media sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de la única mujer en el grupo… su señor le había dicho que tuviera cuidado con ella, más si traía el preciado tesoro de su señor -como evidencia de lo inútiles de sus esfuerzos- indico con aplomo y confianza, un bufido de la Istari lo alerto más –pero pensamos perdonarlos si cumplen nuestras condiciones- concluyo, aunque no tenía la seguridad que al inicio por culpa de la mujer.

-¿Condiciones?- gruño Emma, pero Boromir la detuvo poniéndole una mano en su hombro en un intento de calmar el temperamento de su amiga… Elrohir y Elladan suspiraron apesumbrado, estaban disfrutando la actuación de la protectora del abismo.

-Di las condiciones- apoyo Gandalf, con más esperanza pero algo curioso por lo pedido por el oscuro… todos a su alrededor lo observaron con duda, pero dirigieron la mirada al heraldo complacido.

-Nuestras condiciones…- el oscuro se aclaró la garganta –la gentuza de Gondor y sus secuaces se retiraran enseguida a la otra orilla del anduin con un juramento de nunca más levantarse en contra de Sauron el grande…- sonrisa petulante a Aragorn imperturbable, Imrahil y Boromir de igual manera –los elfos de igual manera pero ellos tendrán que jurar lealtad a mi señor y entregar lo que es suyo…- ahora su mirada pero más precautoria a esos primeros nacidos (legolas, Elrohir y Elladan) –las tierras que se extienden al oeste del anduin hasta las montañas nubladas y la quebrada de Rohan serán entregadas a Mordor, sus habitantes podrán seguir existiendo pero tendrán la obligación de reconstruir Isengard bajo la mano de un lugarteniente de Sauron- ahora su mirada fija en el reciente rey de la marca, que arqueo la ceja incrédulo pero se mantuvo en silencio –y dejaran a la Istari bajo el mando de mi amo… - concluyo con complacencia ante el rostro de indignación de la rubia.

Gandalf arqueo su ceja ante esos mandatos, escuchando las miles de maldiciones que Emma destilaba contra ese ser –sus condiciones son bastante superiores… será acaso que tu amo ya ha perdido su confianza en la guerra que ahora negocia con nosotros…- aguijoneo pero no dejo que replicara el heraldo –que seguridad tenemos que cumplirán su palabra-

-Tendrán que confiar…- gruño el heraldo bastante molesto –o los pequeñajos sufrirán de manera dolorosa cada momento de incertidumbre-

-Muéstralos… si es que los tienen- indico Emma con confianza, fulminando al zombie con la mirada más hostil que nunca había practicado en la tierra media… ese hombre había desbancado en su listado de odiados en esa aventura a Ugluk y Grima.

-Nadie le habla con esa insolencia a la boca de Sauron- exploto el heraldo señalando acusadoramente a la burlista Istari –si quieren asegurarse del bienestar de esos medianos… tendrán que aceptar sus condiciones-

-Las rechazamos- exclamo el mago molesto, empequeñeciendo a los jinetes oscuros en su propio asiento por la intensa presencia –vete ya…. Que tu misión ya acabo y la hora de tu muerte esta próxima… VETE- ordeno.

Emma no se pudo contener, mientras el enemigo molesto galopaba rumbo a las puertas… comenzó a aplaudir en dirección a Gandalf –yo lo hubiera golpeado… pero fue gratificante- indico, siendo apoyada por Gimli y Pippin, que estaban coléricos por esas condiciones absurdas.

-Nadie te detenía Dama Emma- índico Elrohir algo decepcionado por haber dejado ir a la boca de Sauron tan fácil.

-Hay que irnos- indico Boromir, pues el resto de los capitanes ya cabalgaban rumbo a sus hombres… mientras los cuernos de Mordor soplaban como el aviso de que la guerra estaba cerca.

Emma sentía la adrenalina bombear en su corazón, estaba extrañamente nerviosa pero de igual manera emocionada… su corcel galopaba con velocidad, ya no era una novata en esa actividad… miro de reojo como los tambores ahora resonaban mientras las puertas se abrían, contuvo el aliento y mejor miro hacia el frente… pues detrás de esas puertas estaba un mar de combatientes por parte de Sauron –esta será una gran fiesta- susurro para animarse un poco, no alcanzo a escuchar la plática motivacional de Aragorn cuando se detuvo pues su mirada fija en aquella antes cerrada puerta.

-POR ROHAN- grito Eómer con emoción y una decisión fiera, que si iban a morir morirían luchando por su libertad y la de los suyos.

-GONDOR- en unísono Boromir y Aragorn, ambos alzando sus espadas hacia el tumulto negro que eran los numerosos enemigos.

-LOTHORIEN- apoyo Elladan con emoción en sus pupilas, mientras el rencor hacia los orcos nublaba su juicio transformándolo en un guerrero letal.

-RIVENDEL- su gemelo de igual manera, tomando fuerza de su odio a las criaturas que dañaron a su madre.

-EREBOR- Gimli apretó con fuerza su hacha, mientras el sonido del ejercito enemigo acrecentaba con gritos de guerra.

-BOSQUE NEGRO-Legolas también serio, pero no dispuesto a quedarse fuera de esos múltiples ánimos que había en el grupo.

-DOL AMROTH- Imrahil con decisión de apoyar a sus señores de Gondor, era un honor estar a su lado aun en esa oscuridad infinita.

-LA COMARCA- Pippin también se dejó llevar, pues que sería de el si no representaba a su lugar de origen en ese momento inadecuado para un hobbit.

Emma rodo los ojos, por escuchar aquellos gritos de sus respectivos lugares de origen o representados, se encogió de hombros –POR STORYBROOK- alzo su báculo con decisión, no hubo tiempo de mirar las múltiples reacciones incrédulas y divertidas de sus amigos al escuchar por primera vez y en boca de su amiga, su lugar de origen inalcanzable para ellos.

Aragorn mantuvo a raya a su gente, todo el nerviosismo y el patriotismo estaba presente mientras esperaban a la marea golpear la primera fila… dio la señal provocando que cada hombre desenfundara. En la colina bajo la mano de Boromir estaba el estandarte con el árbol y las estrellas, siendo clavado con orgullo mientras desenfundaba su espada con valentía. En otra de las colinas los estandartes de Rohan y de Dol Amroth bailaban una danza hermosa… los caballos y cisnes de plata. Enfrente en dirección a Mordor, esperando la primera embestida violenta los hijos de Elrond con su respectiva gente elfica a su izquierda los Dúnedain a su derecha el príncipe Imrahil con sus caballeros también expectantes y valientes.

Emma busco a su lado, ella estaba junto a la gente de Gondor y sus amigos Legolas con Gimli y el agregado Haldir… el viento soplaba, las trompetas aliadas resonaban cuando las primeras flechas fueron lanzadas por parte de su gente impactando en la primera fila de orcos embravecidos… el choque con la primera línea de combate fue intenso y sonoro, ahora era el turno de los que estaban en la colina comenzando la cabalgata al descenso.

La salvadora olvido cualquier molestia, su corazón latía con aceleración y si no fuera porque lo estaba presenciando, podía jurar que estaba en un maldito mal sueño… pero era la realidad, golpeándola en su cara… aseguro su herramienta mágica, sosteniendo con una mano las riendas y con otra la espada… regalo del agrio Thranduil que relució orgullosa en mano de su nuevo dueño.

-QUE VENGAN… - gritaba Gimli emocionado con su hacha más que dispuesta, aunque si fuera por el en cualquier oportunidad descendería de ese molesto caballo.

Emma alzo su báculo, poniendo su espada en su resguardo… dando una fuerte ventisca que desvió toda flecha en dirección a los defensores, dando con orgullo su título de Istari… ooh si Regina estuviera aquí… pensó con altanería, ante la ovación de los que agradecían el acto o el rugido reprobatorio del contrincante. Volvió a guardar su arma mágica, alzando de nueva cuenta su espada.

Por fin llego a filas enemigas…. Descendió a la izquierda decapitando al orco, 1…2….3…4 no llego a contar el quinto cuando su caballo encabrito, parándose en dos patas –tranquila- ínsito a su corcel, pero este intento nunca llego cuando fue lanzada al piso… rodando en el suelo para evitar el cuerpo de su caballo –mierda- gruño al sentir tristeza por aquel que había sido su fiel compañera desde Rohan, se levantó con rapidez dando un salto hacia atrás evitando un mazo de un troll que entraban a la batalla… apretó con fuerza su espada, viendo de reojo su báculo todavía en la seguridad de su fallecido acompañante –CUENTAN COMO UNO- grito al abalanzarse, sabiendo que Gimli estaba por ahí y posiblemente le había escuchado. Esquivo, pero dando una vuelta clavo su espada en la mano donde portaba el gran mazo… apoyando todo su peso para causar más impacto, sintió el suelo desaparecer al ser levantada en el violento forcejeo pero funciono ya que el arma era tirada… pero ahora su problema es que ahora luchaba por mantenerse firme y no caer… se agarró con fuerza en su espada atorada, con su mano izquierda una llama fue necesaria, lanzándola en la cara del troll que la deleito con un nuevo y escandaloso gruñido, cayendo en el suelo de rodillas a una altura que ella aprovecho, tomando de nuevo su arma con fuerza y sin perder el tiempo abrió el cuello en un limpio movimiento… suspirando por un leve alivio –uno menos… falta un millón- replico con ironía, se dirigió con rapidez hacia su fallecido caballo tomando su "bastón"… todavía era torpe para manejar ambas armas, pero su zona de confort y momento para conocer sus habilidades era la guerra.

-EMMA- grito Pippin al reconocerla en el campo de batalla, acercándose con otro guardia que la miraba aturdido.

-Beregond…. Mi señora Istari- se presentó el hombre con cortesía al estar bajo el escrutinio de la primera mujer que pelea en la guerra.

-Solo Emma… Bere- dijo la salvadora, dándole un diminutivo al guardia con un nombre más difícil que Thranduil… por esa razón se limita a decirle "señor" para no fracasar en la pronunciación –pero vamos… que hay una guerra que luchar- animo.

Cada momento era luchar en la vida y muerte, una agotadora lucha física… esquivar, saltar y cortar… rodar en el suelo, bloquear y lanzar con su báculo… agachar, maldecir y lanzarse con un corte exacto… fue cortada varias veces, pero cosas leves por sus buenos reflejos… a su lado Pippin y ese Beregond.

Diviso la destreza de Legolas a espaldas de Gimli, suponía que en burlas y contando al igual que ella… Boromir con Eómer en un diestro equipo… Aragorn junto a los gemelos cortando con maestría… Imrahil y Haldir más allá de su visión pero por lo que veía muy bien… todos mostraban niveles de cansancio, pero nada que pudieran no superar…. Algunos caídos de ambos bandos adornaban el suelo, pero el enemigo seguía mostrando fuerza.

Pero en el momento en que más cansada estaba, el grito de los Nazgul inundo el campo de batalla… y ella era el objetivo evidente, después de todo no se nombra portador por la nada ante el ojo que todo lo ve.

Nunca tocaron su objetivo a pesar que Emma esperaba expectante a sus fantasmitas voladores, pues unos aliados emplumados vinieron a su auxilio.

-BILBO- grito Pippin con emoción pero fue golpeado dejándolo en la inconsciencia.

Emma se alarmo y llego como pudo eliminando al cobarde que ataco a su amigo por la espalda, ignorando la hermosa pelea aérea de esas aves nunca antes vistas en el sur, tomo a su compañero notando con alivio que todavía respiraba.

-Está bien- Beregond se acercó, pero su terror aumento cuando un grito desde lo más alto de Mordor llamo a los Nazgul en una alarmante retirada.

-Que sucede- se auto cuestiono Emma mirando el campo enardecido de batalla, ahora todos estaban expectantes… iban a empezar de nuevo el ataque pero Gandalf grito deteniendo todo pues fue apoyado por un temblor.

Una llama subió por los cielos en Mordor en un ruido ensordecedor, la salvadora vio como aquel ojo caía en lo que parecía ser ¿dolor? Así como cada montaña en ese límite llevándose consigo la gran puerta negra, cayendo en ruina… el monte del destino ardía en una asombrosa erupción prolongada… estruendo inquietante… montañas desapareciendo… y el silencio incomodo de ambos bandos que miraban el espectáculo de destrucción.

-EL REINO DE SAURON HA CAIDO- grito Gandalf con fuerza y alegría –El portador del anillo ha cumplido la misión- concluyo, siendo objeto de miradas de alivio de cada integrante de ese ejercito… los aliados incrédulos de haber vivido para ser testigos del fin de aquella oscuridad, alegría desbordante y gritos de júbilo los apoyaron alzando sus armas a ese cielo que parecía de acuerdo al mostrar el sol en todo su esplendor… por parte del enemigo hubo alarma e impotencia, los trolls, orcos y otras criaturas hechizadas escapaban en dirección cualquiera algunos asesinándose entre sí y otros se dejaban morir arrojándose en las fosas creadas por la destrucción de su oscura patria ya no tenían meta para seguir luchando una guerra perdida sin su amo.

Algunos hombres que se habían sometido a servir eran movidos por su arrogancia y odio al prójimo, intentando en vano seguir peleando pero eran sometidos… otros tanto hombres escapaban al este y algunos arrojaban sus armas e imploraban clemencia.

-Lo hicimos- dijo Emma al dejarse caer plácidamente en el suelo polvoriento, extendiendo sus brazos con alivio… en ese momento recordó cada dolencia que había tenido antes de la lucha, su espalda exigía atención adecuada y sus nuevos rasguños de igual manera.

-Lo hicimos- Boromir había llegado con ella y siguiendo su ejemplo, se sentó a su lado viendo el horizonte inexistente donde un volcán rugía furioso.

-Gandalf fue a buscar a esos valientes hobbits- Gimli de manera pesada también se sentó pero enfrente de ellos, él no estaba incomodo con recargarse en el cuerpo de un troll como si de un sillón se tratara.

-tenemos esperanza que estén bien- Legolas se mantuvo en pie, con su apariencia tan fresca a pesar de haber participado en la guerra… solo leves manchas de mugre arruinaban su pulcritud.

-En que se fueron- cuestiono Emma, al ver la dificultad para adentrarse a territorio enemigo.

- En las águilas del norte…- Aragorn se sentó en el lado vacío de Emma, checando al hobbit durmiente.

-QUE- grito la salvadora –y sin mí- exclamo al saber que perdió la oportunidad de montar una de esas aves.

-Creo que sí, mi señora-indico Haldir posicionándose al lado del príncipe elfo.

-Ánimos… ahora estaremos de fiesta- indico Elrohir, acercándose con pulcritud y como los de su especie con pocos indicios de haber participado en la guerra.

-Después de un merecido descanso- Eómer también se reunía en ese círculo de líderes, mientras el grito de júbilo se escuchaba de fondo todavía.

-Antes de comenzar… a recoger a los nuestros- indico sombrío Elladan, viendo el panorama que se abría ante el… varios comenzaron a identificar a los suyos entre los cuerpos desagradables del enemigo.

Un suspiro de Emma que al parecer contenía salió, ahora ya se había acabado todo… solo quedaba los remanentes de una guerra larga… recuperarse de heridas y seguir adelante.

XXXX

Fin del capitulo… que tal?

Ahora un minuto de silencio porque perdi mi memoria, donde tenia todos mis fics en Word agregando oneshot que todavía no subia u.u ojala y lo encuentre.

Agradesco sus reviews siempre me dan esperanzas de seguir…. Próximo capitulo… se acaba la aventura en la tierra media… pero todavía falta gold.


	23. Chapter 23

El retorno 23: Noble

El fin de la guerra le sentó de maravilla a cada hombre de los pueblos libres… un gran peso ahora quedaba en el pasado… pero como siempre… era más fácil ganar la guerra que traer la paz de nuevo a la tierra media… bueno esos son los pensamientos de líderes de cada pueblo, que lidiarían en el futuro con las perdidas y consecuencias que una batalla de tantos años traerá consigo.

Por su parte, Aragorn y Boromir veían de un lado al otro en aquella discusión que se llevaba a cabo delante de ellos, con interés y curiosidad en ese choque de fuertes personalidades, tratando de ocultar la diversión de sus gestos ante la posible reprimenda que llamarían sobre ellos… preferían no recibir una llamada de atención de esos colegas.

-Pero te ayudaste de magia- acuso Gimli que caminaba con pesar y gruñendo, señalando a la salvadora con una intención de reprimenda y severidad que un padre ejerce con un hijo que rompe las reglas y debes corregir.

-Pero los mate con la espada- un bufido de Emma fue la respuesta, no dispuesta a perder un número considerable porque al parecer el enano si estaba al pendiente de los métodos que uso para su conteo –por dios Gimli… solo me apoye con mi magia en algunos puntos…- reafirmo su estatus, sin perder en ese duelo de miradas.

-Si algunos puntos solo es inmovilizar y rematar- susurro Elrohir, solo avivando esa discusión para diversión del elfo… que encontró un pasatiempo inesperado en ayudar a continuar ese intercambio de ideas interesantes entre esa mujer y el enano.

Elladan se retuvo de golpear su frente ante la intención obvia de su gemelo, lamentaba que ahora con la paz encima de ellos… su hermano buscaría una forma de diversión en el viaje de regreso, porque ya no había razones de consumir sus pensamientos en estrategias de combate como había sido desde que salieron de Minas de Tirith… para desgracia de esa pareja singular, eran el objetivo ideal.

-Por primera vez… y que sea Durin testigo… estoy de acuerdo con este buen elfo- dijo Gimli, con los brazos cruzados, Elrohir sonrió levemente ante la verdad incluida en ese hecho.

Emma levanto los brazos hacia el cielo –dame paciencia dios mío…- imploro al que estuviera en mando en ese mundo… ayuda divina necesitaba para lidiar con la terquedad del enano –en estos momentos deseo la rivalidad entre razas sea avivada- gruño, fulminando al gemelo divertido.

-Pues ahora sugiero que lo superes y aceptes tu derrota en esta discusión… se disminuirán un total de 10 sobre el numero original- confirmo el pelirrojo satisfecho, pero sabiendo que por la mirada recibida de su colega esto iba a ser más difícil de que acepte… en efecto su amiga hubiera sido una buena enana.

-Lamento no haber participado en ese tipo de actividades- expreso el hijo de Elrond, ambos gemelos estaban de acuerdo en ese punto… pero pareciera que hablaron con el viento, puesto que la discusión se volvió aislada nuevamente entre esa pareja.

Los guardias regulares sentían esa discusión como un poco de aire fresco… respeto por ese grupo que los había dirigido a ser testigos del fin de la oscuridad, tratando de memorizar la primera participación femenina en ese tipo de actividades bélicas (pasando por alto su vestimenta extraña, bastante acostumbrados) en los futuros libros de historia que vendrían después de ese logro, elfos y hombres conversaban en paz… después de todo, eran colegas que compartieron el campo de batalla… caballos desfilaban con los heridos, aunque ya no contaban con los más graves entre sus filas por ayuda de Gandalf.

Atrás habían dejado a sus muertos en una fosa conjunta en medio del campo de batalla… elfos y hombres, con la leyenda "que sus muertes sean el inicio de la luz en este reino" en varias lenguas, irónicamente esto fue tallado en el acero de un pedazo de la puerta caída de Mordor que había sido trasladado con magia de Emma y purificado por Gandalf firmado por los lideres presentes… siendo el primer monumento para cada caído en esa larga batalla además de que adornaba ese campo estéril con la esperanza de una sanación completa de las tierras…. Un punto final.

-Pareciera que su estado no afecta el temperamento- indico Eómer en susurro a los líderes de Gondor, que solo afirmaron con su cabeza volviendo a su actividad de espectadores silenciosos de la batalla verbal de esa pareja.

Imrahil y Haldir platicando animosamente, ignorantes del choque de titanes de esa congregación, puesto que ambos intercambiaban historias de guerras y otras anécdotas elficas para el príncipe de Dol Amroth ansioso de saber más de esos antepasados distantes.

-Pero te ayudaste con magia- volvió a repetir el pelirrojo, bufando de molestia –y no me vas a ser ceder ni con un Balrog apoyándote- dijo testarudo cruzándose de brazos mirando retadoramente a la mujer que lo hacía de igual manera.

Se masajeo con paciencia el puente de la nariz -Tu Legolas… di algo, también eres parte de esto- exigió la mujer al elfo que se había mantenido expectante todo el tiempo con una elegante sonrisa adornando sus gestos y sus ojos con un brillo de humor, ahora siendo obligado a participar para su decepción pues disfrutaba ver el interesante choque de personalidades-y deja de divertirte con la situación… esto es serio- amenazo al señalarlo con el báculo, pero esto resulto contraproducente puesto que solo le divirtió más al rubio ignorando las intenciones oscuras de su amiga.

-Es que no entiendo porque discuten…- contesto calmadamente el elfo, cualidad de su raza, ahora siendo objeto de miradas curiosas por parte de los testigos de esa discusión al igual que sus amigos de apuesta –sigues ganándole por 5 a Gimli…- explico con paciencia, iba a continuar pero Emma lo interrumpió, provocándole un suspiro.

-VES- señalaba victoriosamente al pelirrojo que gruñía en su idioma –TE GANE… a la comarca- concluyo, lástima que no hubieran apostado dinero… de seguro seria rica ahora.

Una tos cortes por parte del príncipe élfico –Emma… pero yo te gano por 10- informo, paralizando a la salvadora que volteo tan rápidamente a su dirección que casi lo hiso detener su paso… casi, porque una sonrisa adornaba sus elegante gesto, la victoria lo llenaba en absoluto –iremos al bosque negro- concluyo.

-Eh… algún testigo- imploro, no dispuesta a pasar la temporada en el bosque negro… puede que fuera hermoso sin sus arañas… pero no quería perder tiempo en viajes… aunque estos fueran recreativos, por dios tenia cosas pendientes a su regreso.

-Tienes que aceptarlo- intervino Boromir, dándole palmadas en la espalda a la rubia que frunció el ceño por ese consuelo, mirando con molestia aquella mano que seguía posada ahora en su hombro… el Gondor levanto sus manos en signos de paz ante su sentido de alarma por la amenaza de su colega (aunque internamente se quería burlar).

-Y pagar honorablemente- también Aragorn decía, divertido por los gestos de su amiga ahora dirigidos a él, posiblemente en otro tiempo lo hubiera golpeado… agradecía que no fuera el caso.

-Ahora si se meten- destilando sarcasmo dijo frustrada a esos dos que siempre estuvieron expectantes en la discusión –pero bueno… tú vendrás con nosotros- con el mismo báculo, señalaba al Gondor que sonrió para nada afectado a esa amenaza al contrario algo feliz por ser contado para esa aventura.

-Creo que puedo pedir cerveza de Erebor…- dijo Gimli, ideando un plan para no pasárselo tan mal en el bosque negro rodeado de elfos y con bebida de niñas, el necesitaba algo más fuerte y carne… CARNE.

-Eso me parece buena idea…- Emma ignoro a sus otros amigos, comenzando a decir mil sugerencias para traer el licor de enanos ante un elfo que parecía de igual manera interesado en ese punto del plan… sobretodo de ver la reacción de su padre ante eso que parecía se saldría de todo los estándares de los elfos silvanos.

-Esa fiesta me comienza a interesar… que te parece Elrohir- índico Elladan, uniéndose en los planes para hacer algo grande en los dominios de Thranduil.

-Crees que mi próximo señor me pueda dar vacaciones para saldar esa promesa- susurro Boromir de manera juguetona a Trancos.

-Por supuesto, creo que el aceptara mientras dejes a alguien a cargo de sus responsabilidades… mi buen capitán de Gondor- acepto siguiendo el juego, aunque internamente sabía que era más difícil que simplemente decirlo.

-Es una pena no poder asistir a grandiosa celebración- Eómer suspiraba, había escuchado eso y parecía interesante… pero él tenía que arreglar un funeral digno para su tío y su propia coronación oficial.

XXXXX

Ithilien volvía a su resplandor, trabajos arduos para disipar cualquier rastro de su antes dueño… la presencia sería difícil de borrar de cada roca, pero ahora era considerado un lugar de descanso donde podían tratar a sus heridos.

Los más graves fueron llevados directamente a Minas de Tirith por las águilas que prestaron amablemente sus servicios para dicho envió.

-EMMA- alguien grito a la salvadora, que volteo buscando el responsable de su nombre… siendo Boromir y Aragorn, ambos con sus ropas comunes (que portaban debajo de su armadura)… no tenían vendas, ya que su amiga había optado por aliviarlos con su magia por lo menos a los que pudo incluyendo al resto de sus amigos, la excepción fueron ciertos pequeños.

-Hola chicos- saludo jovialmente, pero con un suspiro –me dirigía a la habitación de Frodo y Sam- índico, reanudando su caminar hacia la dirección de las habitaciones que habían sido acondicionadas para el descanso de la gente.

-Hiciste lo que pudiste- consoló Aragorn, sabiendo que su amiga se sentía responsable por que no despertaran inmediatamente su amiga… pero sus heridas iban más allá de lo físico.

-Lo sé, igual me lo dijo Gandalf- recordó Emma, pero era imposible no sentirse frustrada al saber sus límites curativos (incluyendo lo poco élfico) no despertaron a sus amigos.

Los soldados les saludaban con respeto mientras caminaba hacia ese cuarto donde el portador del anillo descansaba desde que lo trajeron… encontrándose con la otra parte de esa comunidad.

-Ya han despertado- cuestiono algo apesumbrado Boromir, esta sería su primer encuentro con Frodo después de su incidente donde demostró debilidad y fiereza ante dos grandes amigos.

-Todavía no…- contesto Gimli soltando un suspiro.

-Tienen cansancio… es normal que estén bajo un pesado sueño durante días- legolas se unía a la conversación, tratando de alivianar el probable problema de su amiga… como dijo con anterioridad sabía leerla aunque siguiera siendo un misterio para él.

-Pero porque tardan tanto…. Un hobbit no puede pasarse tantas comidas- el fresco Pippin gruñía en desaprobación, estaba preocupado… claro que si… pero por los valar nadie en su juicio podría pasar tanto tiempo dormido sin comer.

Emma opto por despeinar al pequeño que se quejaba de lo inconcebible que era pasarse comidas –creo que solo tú eres el glotón- indico en burla al hobbit que se cruzó de brazos al ser objeto de las risas de todos los presentes.

-El podrá perdonarte…- le dijo Aragorn a Boromir consolador, sabiendo las quejas que posiblemente pensaba el senescal ante su seriedad repentina –como nuestra amiga lo hiso- indico al señalar a la salvadora que se burlaba del hobbit con ayuda de Gimli y Legolas.

El Gondor lo miro con respeto –espero que su corazón pueda aceptarme nuevamente- suspiro cansado, pues la opresión y el vacío de preocupación lo aquejaba desde que tenía la idea de enfrentar al hobbit que traiciono.

-Su corazón es grande… como el de cualquier miembro de esta comunidad- indico con sabiduría de su linaje, ese que iba presentando de manera constante desde que acepto su destino… recibiendo un silencioso agradecimiento y respeto de aquel que antes rechazaba la idea de un rey en Gondor.

-Emma…. Te he dicho que siempre traigas contigo tu "personal" – Gandalf abrió la puerta, todos expectantes al mago que sonrió cálidamente al verlos atentos aunque más por saber que su antes pupila palideció al recordar su bastón –jóvenes… pueden entrar- abrió la puerta completamente, el hobbit corrió como pudo casi lanzando al anciano a un lado llenando de un grito la habitación –cuidado… estos hobbits- negó divertido.

La salvadora suspiro extendiendo la mano a un Boromir desconcertado, que miraba con extrañeza el gesto… sabiendo las quejas que posiblemente tendría el Gondor, hasta ella misma sabia la incomodidad poniéndose en su lugar –vamos Boromir… no me hagas arrastrarte- amenazo, lo haría con su báculo o espada pero estos los dejo en su habitación como se lo recordó el mago que miraba interesado desde el marco de la puerta.

-No parece mala idea- le susurro Gimli a Legolas, emocionado por la perspectiva de ver a su amiga arrastrando al otro.

Aragorn le dio un empujón a Boromir para animarlo, haciéndolo avanzar un paso –pero….- dijo algo dudoso, desde su altura seguía observando esa mano menuda a comparación de la suya.

-Yo te ayudo…- se ofreció al estrechar la mano de su colega de aventura –fuimos los últimos en ver a Frodo… es justo que juntos lo veamos nuevamente- sonrió consoladora, aunque por dentro dudara que fuera lo correcto… de cuando acá era ella tan sabia… posiblemente estragos de estar tanto tiempo en la tierra media alrededor de tanta gente con esa cualidad… se dio palmadas internamente, había crecido.

-Pippin ya se les adelanto- dijo Gimli, golpeando con su pie el suelo en signo de desesperación por la tardanza de sus amigos–ahora ENTREN- grito, empujando a la pareja para que por fin despejaran la entrada para ellos ingresar.

Emma cerro sus ojos, soltando una maldición al enano que casi le provoca caerse con una silla que salió de la nada-estúpida silla- acuso, mientras era sostenida por Boromir que sonreía misteriosamente alegre –bien… gracias- indico, al soltarse con incomodidad ahora no volvería a ofrecer su mano… simplemente se mantenían cerca.

-EMMA…. BOROMIR- indico Pippin que saltaba feliz en la cama de un Frodo, que con apariencia delicada sonreía cálidamente a sus amigos.

-Ya tengo mi báculo- presumió Emma a Frodo, se veía tan pequeño aún más que cuando se separaron –por fin soy toda una Istari… -

-Aunque todavía lo olvida… siendo su único símbolo como tal- regaño desde atrás Gandalf, su pupila bufo pero lo ignoro.

-Estoy tan feliz por ti… Emma- comento Frodo, dirigiéndole una mirada de asombro… pero luego se posó en el hombre de Gondor a su lado, que pareció tensarse por un momento –Boromir… me alegro que estés bien- dijo suavemente.

Emma volteo los ojos por tanto rodeo, así que empujo al hombre que parecía una estatua tallada por la desesperación –anda… ve- ínsito en un susurro, frunció el ceño…. Posiblemente era más sabia pero de igual manera no era tan paciente.

-Yo lamento lo que trate de hacerte Frodo…- indico Boromir al posarse entre las camas de ambos hobbits, sonaba su voz algo ronca… había estado meditando tanto esas palabras pero parecían no querer salir con libertad –traicione mi palabra… yo…- trago grueso, él pensaba que no tenía derecho de que lo perdonaran tan fácilmente… aun le pesaba el hecho de que Emma también le concedió su perdón con facilidad y pareciera que nada paso.

-Entendemos Señor Boromir…- intervino Sam, con apariencia más delgada a como lo recordaban alentando al gran hombre que lo miraba agradecido por ese empujón (no literal como el de la salvadora).

-La presencia del anillo también me hiso daño… Boromir- la voz de Frodo se volvió consoladora, acercándose a tomar la gran mano del hombre que lo miraba con asombro ante la declaración seria de su vivencia, resumida en una sola frase recordándose y recriminándose esos minutos en los que dudo y casi hiso el mismo daño de Isildur –lo entiendo y es asunto olvidado- sonrió cálidamente, por ellos se separó de la comunidad… por la seguridad de sus amigos.

El gran senescal, hombre de Gondor y antes capitán de la torre blanca cayó de rodillas, tratando en vano de guardarse esas lágrimas de felicidad, inclinándose en esa cama sin soltar la pequeña mano del pequeño al que traiciono y ahora le sonreía.

A Emma se le encogió el corazón, no es que fuera sentimental pero era su amigo el que lloraba así, que inconscientemente una pequeña sonrisa salió de sus labios, mientras el Gondor le extendía su mano para que se uniera en esa reconciliación sin ocultar esas lágrimas y sonrisa de igual manera… alguien la empujo, o varios la empujaron para que aceptara, arrastrándola a un aplastante abrazo por parte de su colega acompañado de risas de los tres hobbits.

-Crees que sea necesario auxiliarla…- susurro Gimli a Gandalf y Aragorn –bueno, parece que ese abrazo la está sofocando- excuso, no era la primera vez que la salva de una muestra de ese tipo por el Gondor.

Legolas negó con su cabeza, al escuchar lo dicho por el enano, pero Gandalf respondió –no mi estimado Gimli… creo que hay ocasiones donde no son suficientes las palabras para apaciguar un corazón fuerte- dijo con sabiduría –además sus heridas ya son un recuerdo- aliviano, indicando su ahora mejorado estado físico por los tratos directos de su parte al igual que de Aragorn.

-Solo me hubiera dicho que no- indico el enano con burla ante las palabras del mago tan rebuscadas.

Una carcajada suave por parte del mago –ahora hay que prepararnos mi buen Aragorn… para partir a Minas de Tirith- índico, pues había mandado un heraldo para que iniciaran las preparaciones por parte de la ciudad blanca con ayuda de Faramir además de propagar la noticia de la caída del oscuro.

-Entiendo… - dijo Trancos, pero se quedó de pie observando a todos sus entrañables amigos ahora reunidos alrededor de la cama de ambos hobbits donde parecían divertirse por el bochorno de su amiga a causa del aplastante abrazo, que exageraba su intento de homicidio en manos del Gondor apenado pero burlista.

-Ey Aragorn… no te quedes ahí- grito Emma que estaba sentada en la cama se Sam, invitándolo a unirse a esas platicas amenas donde comenzarían a relatar lo sucedido durante la ausencia de los hobbits que marcharon a Mordor.

-Que sería de este relato sin la parte principal- apoyo Boromir sentado en la cama de Frodo.

-Claro que no olvidaremos a ambos guías de toda esta aventura- dijo bonachón Gimli al lado de Sam junto a un serio pero sereno Legolas.

-Podemos esperar- acepto Gandalf, pero la puerta se abrió nuevamente.

-E iban a iniciar sin mi…- era Merry irritado además de cansado por la corrida hasta esa habitación dejando al guardia atrás que cerraba la puerta para dejar al grupo en soledad.

-Claro que no mi buen Merry- dijo Frodo, observando a cada integrante de la comunidad… grandes cambios en sus amigos que se veían más solemnes que cuando los dejo.

-Estamos todos completos…- Emma sonreía un poco ante esto –la comunidad reunida después de tanto- inclino un poco su cabeza, mientras Merry se sentaba a su lado gruñendo algo de que se olvidaban de el.

Gandalf también dio una leve aceptación, él había enviado por el hobbit asombrado por la rapidez que había llegado… bueno las águilas eran rápidas después de todo, su misión era juntar a la comunidad del anillo… aquellas personas que iniciaron este viaje desde Rivendel.

-Bien… hay que iniciar… no- apuro Sam, bastante emocionado con lo que pudieran relatar sus amigos que al igual que su señor, miraba cambios radicales en sus amigos… Trancos ya no era el que conoció en Bree, Emma ahora más adentrada en su papel de Istari, Legolas y Gimli de igual manera más sueltos y animados…. Y sus colegas Merry y Pippin altos y diferentes agregando la blancura de Gandalf con su regreso de la muerte en Moria.

El relato inicio desde la separación, su búsqueda de los cazadores desde su punto de vista luego el de los secuestrados… cuando conocieron a los jinetes de la marca… su entrada en Fangorn y reencuentro de Gandalf… también manejaron el punto de vista del mago explicando su regreso agregando a Merry y Pippin descubriendo a la más antigua especie los Ents la caída de Sauron… Su unión en Isengard (donde exhibieron el estatus de princesa de Emma ante unos incrédulos Frodo y Sam) … enfrentamiento al mago traidor… su separación nuevamente. No basto un día, necesitaron otro para aclarar cada versión de los hechos sobre todo lo que incluyo la aventura de Frodo que a pesar de no contar con batallas sangrientas o encuentros inesperados estaba llena de oscuridad y desesperación… la comunidad del anillo estaba juntos como al inicio del viaje.

XXXXX

La noticia del fin de Sauron se corrió con rapidez en toda la tierra media pero este no fue el único rumor que se repartió siendo el retorno de rey igualmente sonado, pueblos aliados de Gondor queriendo ser testigos de este acontecimiento… marcharon rumbo a la ciudad blanca, siendo testigos de criaturas nunca antes vistas en el sur… Elfos adornaban las murallas de cada nivel, adornando con belleza y sabiduría aun con el simple hecho de inclinarse en una bienvenida cortes. Por cada grupo de extranjeros sureños que ingresaban era el mismo asombro, llenando al poco tiempo de vida la ciudad blanca.

-Mi señor… -Orophin llamaba a su lord con respeto, sacando de su ensoñación al distante rey que observaba desde unos de los ventanales de aquel edificio principal en el último nivel –pronto llegara el ejercito que marcho a las puertas negras- informo.

Thranduil se puso de pie dando un agradecimiento silencioso, dispuesto a observar el arribo de su gente y los hombres. Camino por las calles con la barbilla alzada demostrando su majestuosidad, portaba aun su armadura de guerra con su corona delicada de color plata agregando aire solemne… murmullos de asombro al ser visto por primera vez en la ciudad para aquellos extranjeros, que a pesar de ver a los elfos… este tenía un toque que te provocaba respeto, algunos se inclinaban sabiendo el rango del rey siendo contestado con la misma cortesía.

-Mi señor- Faramir saludaba al salir en su encuentro con una inclinación respetuosa, dispuesto a bajar para recibir a su gente.

Eowyn a su lado saludo cortésmente, conociendo a ese gran rey elfo que se tomaba las molestias de visitar a los convalecientes durante la ausencia de los líderes de sus tierras, aun con su máscara de indiferencia emanaba un calor para aquellos importantes inimaginable a pesar de lo frio que normalmente se manejaba.

-Preparar para recibirlos- indico a Orophin y Rumil (que había ido a avisar al senescal provisional) que desaparecieron para iniciar el movimiento y preparaciones indicadas para la gente, sobre todo a los sanadores para tratar a los que posiblemente portaban heridas o algún altercado… la casa de curación todavía estaba en su totalidad a causa de la llegada de aquellos graves.

Tanto la dama de Rohan y el caballero de Gondor se miraron con algo más allá de compañerismo, un sentimiento descubierto en su estadía y compañía en la casa de curación… ambos caminando detrás del rey elfo silenciosos pero con su aire noble, llegando a las puertas del primer nivel.

La restauración de la ciudad blanca no estaba en su totalidad, un trabajo importante que tomo Faramir con seriedad siendo apoyado por Thranduil que de igual manera tomo la responsabilidad a pesar de ser un rey extranjero.

XXXXX

Emma silbaba de asombro, la ciudad blanca siempre la impresionaba todavía los campos de Pelennor estaban algo quemados pero ya comenzaba leves hierbas a brotar en ese suelo… algunos campesinos ya habían comenzando su reconstrucción saludando al paso de aquel ejército –ya no esta tan dañada- se dijo a sí misma, ante casi la nula destrucción bueno según su punto de vista normal… seguro le preguntaba a un elfo y te describía los daños invisibles desde esa distancia.

A pesar del apuro de regresar a la ciudad, tenían que esperar corceles para el viaje… siendo patrocinados por sombragris, al que le fue otorgado el trabajo de traer parientes para todos aquellos que no lo tenían.

-Es hermosa- dijo Frodo, que compartía corcel con la rubia siendo su primera vez admirando la patria de dos grandes amigos.

-Lo sé y espera verlo del interior- comento orgulloso Boromir, que portaba a Sam en silenciosa admiración por la ciudad blanca de gran altura y varios niveles.

Los hobbits todavía estaban débiles, pero como su especie siempre cargados de ánimos aunque teniendo efectos de haber enfrentado la oscuridad de Mordor, siendo un poco más retraídos y su amistad entre ambos más reforzadas.

La ciudad crecía conforme se acercaban a su destino, la brisa y el sol golpeaba con suavidad a esos héroes en su regreso, los bitores se comenzaban a escuchar aumentando con fuerza… en las puertas con soldados tanto élficos como de Gondor eran coronados por Thranduil, Faramir y Eowyn con sonrisas serenas.

-Bienvenidos- ofreció el rey Silvano a los recién llegados, inclinando su cabeza en respeto al igual que sus acompañantes

-Le agradezco mi señor- índico Aragorn respondiendo el saludo, siendo guiados a través de la ciudadela.

La salvadora estaba asombrada por la gente que ahora adornaba las calles de la ciudad, había más movimiento eso agregando los cálidos saludos a los que eran víctimas cada uno de ellos… noto que llamaba la atención nuevamente por su género y su puesto de Istari para aquellos ignorantes del hecho, pero no era la única pues los pequeños hobbit también… murmullos de varios tipos eran evidentes pero no alcanzaba a escuchar, aunque miraba que Legolas, Elrohir, Elladan y Haldir sonreían discretamente además de los hobbits entre orgullo y vergüenza (no tenían tan buen oído como los elfos, pero probablemente escuchaban mejor que ella).

Aragorn coronaba la fila saludando con humildad y nobleza a los que se inclinaban al reconocerlo con su estandarte del árbol blanco en manos de su capitán ahora senescal… Emma lo miraba con respeto, ahora por completo estaba en su papel de realeza pues a pesar de su mala finta a causa del viaje tenía ese aire que te provocaba querer adorarlo (se preguntaba si David también tenía ese aire… pero era diferente al que expresaba Regina en sus tiempos de maldad).

-Por fin de regreso…- escucho decir de Boromir, llamando su atención de su esfuerzo por querer escuchar los murmullos–tengo que presentarte a mi hermano… Emma- dijo, sabiendo que formalmente no lo habían hecho.

Una sonrisa de aceptación fue su respuesta-Eso no estaba seco- señalo Emma cambiando de tema, al descender de su caballo en el séptimo nivel, viendo aquel árbol blanco comenzando a florecer en medio de la blancura del jardín.

-El retorno del rey…- respondió Gandalf, todos los hobbits también observaban aquella planta… el único que ya parecía saber el significado era Merry (al pasar más tiempo entre los jardines y vagando en tiempo de la marcha) –el árbol nos está señalando una nueva era-

Una mueca de asombro adorno el gesto de la rubia –oh… yo quiero un árbol de esos- susurro para sí misma, sería un genial símbolo en storybrook el árbol que lo sabe todo floreciendo si su rey está presente además de que no hay uno blanco natural en la tierra.

-Creo que es imposible- indico Gandalf acercándose a su pupila, mientras sombragris despedía a los corceles que habían ido a su auxilio… después de todo eran salvajes –aunque creo que de igual manera no florecería al no tener sangre del heredero de Númenor- aclaro.

-Se valía intentar- Emma se encogió de hombros ante palmadas del anciano que se adentraba junto con ella al edificio principal mientras otros iban a la casa de curación (aquellos que no tuvieron la suerte de ser tratados por la Istari).

-Bien… Emma…- Boromir intercepto a la rubia que se despedía de Gandalf –te presento a Faramir, mi hermano menor-

La salvadora le tendió la mano, un gesto que provoco extrañeza al menor de Gondor pero el senescal le afirmo que prosiguiera –mucho gusto… Boromir ha contado mucho de ti… no te preocupes nada que debas preocuparte- le guiño el ojo.

Faramir sonrió ligeramente, pero su primera impresión de ella fue que no era una dama cualquiera –el placer es todo mío- contesto respondiendo el gesto y estrechando la mano femenina.

XXXXX

Los días siguientes fue de preparación absoluta para la coronación de Gondor, sus amigos parecían desaparecer de lo ocupados que estaban… Gimli con su gente, que había llegado para de igual manera presenciar la legendaria coronación… Legolas con su padre, dando un informe de más detallado de su travesía tanto como parte de la comunidad como en las puertas negras u otras cosas de padre e hijo… Aragorn, Boromir obviamente eran los principales apurados en cuanto al evento…. Los hobbits vagaban en la ciudad en una aventura divertida de introducción encabezado por Pippin siendo el que tenía un título de esa ciudad.

-Pareces solitaria- llamo Emma al pasear por el jardín de la casa de curación… porque estaba ahí, bueno se escabullía de obligaciones Istari por Gandalf (aconsejar no era lo suyo).

-Solo observo la grandeza de un reino… Emma- contesto solemne Eowyn, inclinando su cabeza en reconocimiento a su buena amiga y heroína a seguir.

La salvadora sonrió, siempre tan corteses era una cualidad de esa gente con la que convivio todo ese tiempo –es asombroso…. Todo esto- acepto, pues la luz solo reflejaba cada estructura dando razón al título de "ciudad blanca"

Eowyn le dirigió una mirada sabia –usted partirá… después de la coronación- cuestiono, había escuchado rumores pero nadie parecía dispuesto a explicar el asunto.

Un suspiro escapo de Emma, al recargarse en ese barandal que custodiaba el jardín –no, todavía tengo asuntos que atender… falta la coronación de Eómer y pagar cierta apuesta- respondió con algo de pesar, extrañaba demasiado a su familia pero se sentía responsable de apoyar a esos amigos que hiso en la tierra media.

-Lamento incomodarla- se excusó la dama de Rohan, viendo el conflicto y silencio de su compañera.

-No es nada…- indico soltando otro suspiro, volteando a ver a su nueva amiga –oh veo que te buscan…- dijo algo picara al guiñarle un ojo a la ahora roja dama al sentirse atrapada, pues se acercaba Faramir.

-Lamento si interrumpo… damas… si gustan puedo volver en otro momento- índico el hermano menor de Boromir con algo de incomodidad por la mirada de la Istari que parecía saber algo que el resto todavía desconocía.

Emma rio por la reacción cohibida de la pareja, se acercó a Faramir y le dio un leve golpe en el pecho –adelante… ustedes tienen que platicar- susurro al sonreírle con comprensión siendo respondida por el joven, que entendió mas o menos su intención.

-Emma- Boromir junto Eómer le salían en el camino para subir al séptimo nivel –has visto a Faramir- cuestiono, aunque ya no tenía el cansancio de la guerra era complicado sus deberes diplomáticos ante unos enanos dispuestos a realizar competencia de bebidas con los elfos… SIN SER FIESTA.

-Y Eowyn…- concluyo el Rohan –los hemos estado buscando- dijo con cansancio, también era representante y futuro rey oficial de la marca.

La salvadora arqueo la ceja burlona a esos hombres –yo creo que si se…- acepto ante el gesto de espera por parte de sus amigos –pero me temo que no les diré- concluyo con una sonrisa cómplice.

-A qué se debe tu misterio…. Emma- se quejó el Gondor, cruzando sus brazos provocando un aire intimidador –tenemos trabajo que hacer en cuanto a la coronación- aclaro su problema más reciente, ignorando la competencia "sana" de razas.

-Y preparación del banquete… mi hermana es la mejor de todo Rohan y seria de utilidad para ayudar a Gondor- indico el Rohirrim, dispuesto a ayudar a sus aliados en lo que fuera… porque más que político eran sus amigos.

La Istari negó adelantándose para tomar del brazo a los hombres para arrastrarlos de regreso de donde vinieron –ellos están ocupados… pero deben de estar feliz… pronto serán familia- lanzo con burla, ante las reacciones atónicas de sus colegas de guerra –anda no se preocupen… sé que estoy entre caballeros… así que no molesten- indico, sabiendo que a comparación de su mundo… Faramir no se propasaría con Eowyn por respeto… unas enseñanzas anticuadas en su punto de vista.

XXXXX

El gran día por fin llego, toda la tensión se sentía en el aire… sobre todo en cierta habitación donde Emma caminaba de un lado al otro como león enjaulado, gruñendo de vez en cuando y mirando con rencor lo puesto en su cama… un vestido… un hermoso vestido de hada, de color blanco con bordados verdes en la cintura, cuello y su manga de campana –porque algo de ese tipo… yo no encajo ahí- se dijo, deseando que desapareciera la ropa… sin mucho éxito.

Alguien toco la puerta suavemente, recibiendo en grito que pasara –Esta algo molesta… Emma- una voz suave saco de su rencor a la salvadora que volteo para ver a su invitada, mientras esta cerraba la puerta con un estandarte enrollado en la mano.

-Te abrazo- cuestiono a la invitada, que afirmo con diversión –Oh dios… Arwen… te ves asombrosa- alabo, sabiendo que era lo adecuando considerando que su amiga se veía genial, seguramente opacaría a cualquiera en ese evento… incluida ella –cuando Aragorn te vea… morirá de emoción y los demás de envidia- aseguro con picardía, con ese aire elegante que se cargaba la elfo de seguro complementaba lo que le faltaba al rey.

-No lo creo, estará mi señora Galadriel en la coronación- contesto con una sonrisa adornando su suave rostro, sus ojos brillaban como nunca de felicidad por el encuentro de esa peculiar mujer que le ofreció su amistad sin tomar en cuenta su estatus de "estrella de la tarde", eso sin contar que incontables veces ayudo a Glorfindel a no perder la paciencia en sus enseñanzas.

-Tienes razón… entonces me preparo para tal golpe en mi orgullo- dijo con sarcasmo Emma, ahora mirando con rencor el motivo de su odio –en serio tengo que usar eso- imploro a la elfo, mientras esta se sentaba con elegancia en esa cama.

-Por supuesto Emma… eres parte del círculo del rey… una persona importante- explico la estrella de la tarde –te verás hermosa… mi buen amiga- recibió un suspiro de respuesta.

-Supongo que gracias…- contesto con resignación, entendía su importancia y debía de dejar orgulloso a sus amigos en ese importante evento –Aragorn ya te vio- cuestiono, cambiando el tema tratando de alejar su regreso como hada del bosque en su tiempo en Rivendel.

Arwen negó como respuesta a la cuestión –no… es una sorpresa- dijo con misterio mientras se ponía de pie –solo vine a entregarte esto… lo hice para ti… en tu posición de Princesa, siendo la única representante de un reino lejano- le dio ese estandarte, desplegando la bandera.

Emma abrió sus ojos en sorpresa, su amiga sabia de su estatus… bueno no es como si les hubiera dicho a los de la comunidad que guardaran el secreto al igual que Eómer… pero eso no era importante, lo que la impresiono era la hermosa bandera, de color verde con bordados plateados en las orillas y en medio donde se detallaba un árbol tupido con suaves brisas ondeando las ramas… sino fuera porque era imposible, juraría que se movían –impresionante… - atino a decir, tomando el estandarte para admirarlo cercanamente –gracias…- sonrió con sinceridad.

-No hay problema… Emma- contesto la elfo, se había propuesto darle ese regalo sabiendo su estatus oculto de princesa que se enteró por su padre, pero hasta que ella misma lo dijera no estaba permitido entregarlo –es tu decisión el portarlo- aseguro con humildad.

-No había pensado en hacerla de diplomática en este evento… agradezco tu idea- dijo la salvadora, ella ni siquiera sabía dónde ponerse… aunque Thranduil le ofreció ponerse con su gente.

-Fue idea de mi padre- acepto Arwen

-Es momento de hacerlo público…. Las caras que pondrán los que no lo sabían- se burló, pues no solo era Istari miembro de la orden sino que era princesa de un reino desconocido.

–Ahora debo dejarte para que termines tus arreglos- se inclinó en respeto a la primera mujer en la historia activa en la guerra, con título de Istari y protectora del abismo de Helm.

-Hasta luego Arwen… me saludas a Elrond- indico al acompañarla hasta la puerta, cerrando con un suspiro –oh esto será grandioso para Henry y David- susurro viendo el estandarte en la cama, con el nuevo símbolo del bosque encantado o storybrook.

Al poco tiempo, Eowyn también apareció en su habitación ayudándola con su ropa… un auxilio que sabía su amiga no pediría –un estandarte peculiar- dijo al observar el regalo.

-Representa a…. mi reino- esto último lo dijo con duda, no sabiendo si pueblo… región era lo indicado para mencionar.

Ahora si era el centro de atención, ignorando por completo que iba a ayudar con el vestido a Emma que parecía defenderse sola con la prenda –como se llama- cuestiono, sabía que lo menciono como Storybrook según su hermano pero también en la torre de Isengard como bosque encantado pero queria escucharlo de ella.

-Storybrook o bosque encantado- índico, no sabiendo cual sería lo ideal… pues ambos lugares eran diferentes pero la gente era la misma… de hecho ahora tenía mucho que pensar.

-Se escucha lejano- atino a decir la dama de Rohan, tratando de hacer memoria de algún lugar con ese nombre.

-Muy lejano- apoyo Emma –que tal- cuestiono al voltearse removiéndose incomoda, ahora si era una jodida hada de cuentos… no solo eso… una princesa, único portavoz de un país inexistente en ese mundo pero que nadie se atreve a cuestionar a causa de su posición como héroe de guerra, miembro Istari y protegida de Gandalf el blanco… bueno de solo pensarlo hasta ella se intimida de esos títulos… eso que faltan otros tantos agregados.

-Te ves hermosa- indico Eowyn con una sonrisa suave.

-Nos vemos- trato de mitigar esa molestia del vestido, dando un toque final al ponerse ese preciado collar que Galadriel le otorgo y que ahora luciría complementando el conjunto encantado (nunca se lo quitaba, pero a veces se escondía debajo de su ropa) –ahora si… parezco una princesa- gruño, ni en Rivendel se sintió así quizás al tener eso en mente recientemente, por eso reflexionaba de su vestir como tal.

-Que sería una sin su corona- la dama de Rohan se quitó su propia joya otorgándosela a la salvadora –ahora si te ves como una- concluyo.

-Es el día de los regalos a Emma- replico, pero ir en contra de su amiga era mala idea así que acepto el regalo siendo puesto por la misma –y tu- cuestiono, en un intento de regresar eso que ahora le adornaba la cabeza.

-Tengo muchas…- indico Eowyn con una suave sonrisa ante el bufido de la Istari, sabia de la molestia de vestir delicado la irritaba por las pocas conversaciones que tuvieron en el transcurso de los días –tómalo en agradecimiento- concluyo.

-Bien… ahora si será de saber público- volteo los ojos, en efecto… el rumor del estatus real de la Istari guerrera se había propagado en la ciudad por un boca floja de Pippin, si Emma estuviera más pendiente de los chismes probablemente se hubiera enterado que fue descubierta hace días.

-No es tan difícil- trato de animar los probables molestias de su amiga –hasta luego... Emma- se despidió, partiendo rumbo a su habitación por otra corona… ella ya tenía pensado regalarle una desde tiempo atrás (desde que su hermano le dijo) pero no sabía cómo entregárselo, salió mejor de lo que pensó.

XXXXX

-EMMA- grito Pippin al salir a su paso –te ves asombrosa….- alabo, el portaba sus ropas de hobbit limpias y elegantes –pero eso no es a lo que venía… escuche rumores bastante interesantes que quisiera compartir contigo- expreso con inocencia.

-Peregrin- acuso Sam, golpeando en la cabeza a su amigo –lo siento Emma… es solo que este joven hobbit no sabe de respeto- explico con paciencia, mientras el hobbit gruñía.

-Te ves respetable… ahora si pareces noble- indico Merry, al darle alcance ahora siendo golpeado por Frodo.

-Ok… antes de que dejen inconsciente a los jóvenes hobbits imprudentes y bocas flojas- interrumpió Emma con algo de diversión –que les parece ser parte de mi grupo en esa coronación… como heraldos del bosque encantado- arqueo su ceja.

-En serio- tartamudeo Sam, viendo aquella bandera que portaba su amiga en la mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda tenía su báculo.

-Por supuesto… puedo compartir con ustedes mi bandera- señalo –fue hecha por Arwen- explico, ahora el estandarte era mirado con ojos de añoranza por los pequeños.

-Sera un placer- indico Frodo, pues los otros balbuceaban cosas de "el símbolo de la comarca" "una bandera…. Saca una bandera Pippin" "esta ropa es ideal para este puesto"

-Bien… ahora vayamos- indico feliz de no ser la única en esa posición, aunque se sentía incomoda con las dos manos ocupadas… pero esos hobbits podrían estar moviéndose con el viento al portar el estandarte.

-Mi señora… le ayudo- se ofreció Haldir, junto con sus hermanos que saludaron en reconocimiento, tomando el estandarte para alivio de la mujer que agradeció.

Ella coronaba aquel pequeño grupo mixto, pues Beregond también fue arrastrado por Pippin… cada paso remarcado con su bastón Istari, dando esencia poderosa que muchos observaban con respeto al abrirle paso en esa multitud que comenzaba a congregarse delante del edificio principal en el séptimo nivel… detrás los cuatro hobbits con orgullo a su lado el elfo con el estandarte y del otro el guardia incomodo de Gondor.

El viento acariciaba a cada hombre, mujer y niño que observaba las diversas banderas de reinos lejanos invitados a la coronación que sobresalían con los colores que adornaban Minas de Tirith… negro y plateado… en aquella puerta tallada con maestría, una alfombra gris oscura adornaba el camino con estandartes del rey en ambos costados sostenidos por la guardia oficial de la realeza, hombres de Gondor escoltaban el camino con sus armaduras oscuras con el árbol blanco tallado en el torso de la misma con el escudo en el mismo adorno.

Thranduil sobresalía en el lado izquierdo del camino, inmutable su vestimenta plateada con joyas parecía brillar con la luz del sol, su hijo al lado vestido para la ocasión y como su estatus se lo exigía por primera vez coronado…. en el otro el rey de Rohan con su armadura y capa, acompañado de Eowyn en su vestido blanco y corona delicada de tono dorado que saludaron con respeto al grupo que se habría paso entre ellos.

-Este fue el mejor lugar a escoger- alabo Pippin, su comité se instaló en el centro enfrente de aquella puerta.

Pero Frodo sentía lo contrario, ser el centro de atención, no le gustaba pero una mano consoladora de Emma le dio valor para no bajar su mirada.

-Solo será por poco tiempo- le susurro con una leve sonrisa, no era tan incómodo como pensó ese fue su rotundo consuelo… aunque le extrañaba que nadie parecía sorprendido por su corona… se encogió de hombros mentalmente.

Silencio se hiso de repente, callando todo murmullo… la solemnidad del evento daba inicio, el grupo que ingresaba estaba encabezado con Gandalf, después los hijos del fallecido senescal y al final Aragorn… todos con sus armaduras para el evento, negro era el color predilecto con el bordado del árbol… pero el rey tenía su capa aterciopelada de negro y gris dándole un aire asombroso… a Trancos… no ahora no era el… era el futuro líder de esa ciudad.

Gandalf se posiciono en aquella puerta cerrada, su blancura relucía pulcra como nunca antes había sido visto… bueno quizás en Fangorn en su reencuentro, Gimli portaba la corona a petición de Aragorn en su respectiva caja adornada con plateado… aquella joya cuyo uso había sido hace tantos años que casi había sido olvidado su hermosura… a pies de las escaleras acompañando al Dúnedain, Faramir y Boromir.

Si en efecto este evento irradiaba sutileza, elegancia y grandeza… la primera coronación a la cual asistiría como princesa, desde el momento en que supo de sus raíces nobles… el viento soplaba suavemente, causando que la salvadora pusiera su cabello detrás de su oreja… emoción corría por sus venas… esto será asombroso.

XXXXX

Boromir salió a su paso, algunos murmullos se alzaron al ver como el capitán y ahora senescal se inclinaba ante el próximo rey –El ultimo senescal de Gondor solicita licencia para renunciar a su mandato para otorgarle todo el poder a nuestro rey- le tendió una vara blanca, símbolo de su posición como mayordomo de la gran casa de Gondor.

-Tu mandato no ha terminado, mi buen amigo…- indico con suavidad Aragorn, cerrando esas manos que tendían ese símbolo de autoridad del antes capitán –levanta la vista que esta será tu posición y la de tus herederos hasta que mi estirpe no se haya extinguido…- inclino su cabeza, ante los ojos de respeto absoluto de su colega –Cumple ahora tus obligaciones- exclamo.

Boromir se levantó en toda su altura, su nobleza era notable y dirigió en voz clara su mandato –Hombres de Gondor…. Escuchen al senescal del reino- miro a todos los presentes, deteniéndose un poco más en sus amigos de comunidad –He aquí que alguien ha venido por fin a reivindicar derechos de realeza… Aragorn hijo de Arathorn, jefe de los Dunedain de Arnor…- prosigio con cada título conocido de ese hombre respetable que era su amigo –lo quieren por rey y desean que gobierne la ciudad y habite entre nosotros- cuestiono demandante.

Todos los presentes dieron ovaciones de aceptación por aquella esperanza hecha hombre, el mago blanco levanto sus manos callando a la multitud para dar inicio a la coronación.

Aragorn miro encima de aquella escalinata… su fin del camino era ese… subía los escalones, con cada paso el peso de sus responsabilidades aumentaban… pero ahora no le pesaban, era su destino y lo debía enfrentar… esta gente lo ve como salvación, juraría volver a su antiguo resplandor de aquella su ciudad… se inclinó delante del mago, amigo y consejero… bajo su mirada, cerrando sus ojos con resignación, orgullo llenaba su corazón y el de todos sus ancestros hasta que sintió la corona ocupando su cabeza.

-¡En este instante se inician los días del Rey, y ojalá sean venturosos mientras perduren los tronos de los Valar!- levanto la voz Gandalf, escuchándose armoniosamente.

Trancos volteo para su gente, que parecían contener el aliento ante la imagen majestuosa que reflejaba en cada poro, las manos que curan y sabiduría de antiguos reyes.

-HE AQUÍ EL REY- grito Boromir con una pronunciada inclinación al hombre que comenzaba a descender.

El rey se detuvo en el penúltimo escalón, viendo a todo en su alrededor y con voz profunda comenzó a entonar un cantico -Et Earello Endorenna utúlien. Sinome maruvan ar Híldinyar tenn'Ambarmetta!- como si el mismo clima estuviera de acuerdo, un fuerte viento trajo consigo miles de hojas del árbol del rey llenando el ambiente de hermosura blanca, descendiendo por completo trayendo paz a los testigos.

-Larga vida al rey- exclamo Eómer con respeto a su aliado, saludándolo en un breve apretón de hombros, Eowyn inclino su cabeza en saludo apartándose para que siguiera su camino entre los visitantes.

-Que los valar te otorguen la sabiduría necesaria para el camino que te han destinado- índico con solemnidad Thranduil, inclinándose en respeto mutuo ante un igual, Legolas compartió una mirada de comprensión y amistad… despidiéndose.

-Ha sido una gran espera… - Elrond inclino su cabeza en saludo cortes con ese que crio como su hijo, apartándose para mostrar al que portaba el estandarte… descubriendo a Eowyn, más hermosa como la recordaba –vengo a entregarte a la estrella de la tarde- su tono aunque se escuchaba serio, el tinte de tristeza lo empañaba al saber el destino pero felicidad de su hija.

Aragorn mostro sorpresa, algunas exclamaciones de la multitud admirando la belleza de la elfa que estrechaba sus manos con el rey –bienvenida… mi estrella- recito al besarla con amor, la felicidad le llenaba el corazón sonriendo con auténtica alegría.

-Pero todavía no te detengas… mi señor- dijo Arwen con suavidad, indicando que ella lo acompañaría desde ahora en adelante en su camino.

Elrohir, Elladan saludaron con respeto abriendo el paso a la dama Galadriel… ahora todos estaban más sorprendidos por la hermosura anormal de esa mujer que parecía reflejar cada rayo del sol –Rey Elessar…- llamo la dama de Lothlórien –has cumplido con lo destinado para ti, ahora tu fortaleza será la de tu pueblo… la sabiduría para tus aliados… y el amor para tus descendientes… -tomo las manos del heredero de Isildur –el camino es difícil… Elessar… pero sé que no será impedimentos para que cumplas con la expectativa-

-Gracias por sus palabras… mi señora- indico Trancos con eterno agradecimiento, despidiéndose con cortesía.

Imrahil como representante de Dol Amroth también saludo y deseo suerte al nuevo rey, otros reinos mostraron su cortesía, hasta que llego al estandarte verde con plateado, que era sostenido por Haldir con los hobbits en el grupo y Emma encabezando.

-La fila era larga- indico la salvadora con burla –pero por fin llego nuestro turno- sonrió orgullosa.

-Valió la pena para ver a la princesa de Storybrook- replico con diversión Aragorn, pero manteniendo el porte… su amiga mostraba su aire noble, impresionando por eso que hasta ahora tenía escondido y el cual ella no toma importancia.

-Sera la única ocasión que me veras en este papel- Emma concluyo al inclinarse en respeto para aquellos reyes, sus amigos.

-Ustedes no se inclinen… mis amigos- detuvo Aragorn, levantando la cabeza de la Istari y dirigiendo la vista a los hobbits –yo soy el que debo inclinarme ante ustedes- termino dando un paso hacia atrás para inclinarse y bajar su cabeza en signo de alto respeto, seguida de su prometida y el resto de la multitud que no dudo en imitar a su líder.

Emma iba a replicar, era algo fastidioso ver a todos inclinados ante ellos… volteo en búsqueda de apoyo, pero parecía no ser la única incomoda, los hobbits estaba también de igual manera aunque se les veía sorpresa agregando a su estado… trago grueso para no maldecir a esa buena voluntad, pero es que ella no merecía eso… si es el caso, que venga Gandalf y se pare aquí en vez de ella… _si lo mereces, Emma… _una voz conocida llego a su mente, viendo a Galadriel que se levantaba al igual que la multitud, siguiendo a su rey. Un suspiro de alivio al ver que todo había acabado –gracias… Rey Elessar piedra del elfo- índico con burla, sacando otra risa de Aragorn… sabiendo que tenía mucho que no se divertía con los nombres.

XXXXX

Si había algo a lo cual Regina estaba familiarizada era con la maldad y conspiraciones eso sin contar sus innumerables intentos de asesinar a cierta hijastra… no era algo de lo cual estaba orgullosa, pues su meta era reformarse por completo para ser una nueva persona… merecerse su final feliz aunque este parecía esfumarse cada vez que está cerca de obtenerlo… bueno, se estaba desviando mucho de los pensamientos originales… en estos momentos, con ayuda de la noche había decidido adentrarse a la tienda de su antes tutor.

-Vamos a ver que escondes- se susurró a sí misma, pues como iba meditando antes de desviarse… estaba más que acostumbrada a la oscuridad que tenía el presentimiento que algo se agitaba entre las sombras.

Caminaba con precaución hacia la puerta principal de ese reconocido negocio, volteo para ambos lados de la calle para verificar que nadie la descubriera… bueno solo había borrachos, pero probablemente no la reconocerían por el estado lamentable en el que se encontraban… negó ante esa humillante escena de esos hombres, regresando su vista a la manija de la entrada hiso un movimiento con sus manos tratando de detectar algún tipo de seguridad mágica para desarmarla aunque sea el tiempo suficiente para dejarla entrar… hecho el trabajo solo tenía que abrir la puerta convencionalmente.

-Parece que tengo algo de Robín- se consoló ante la mención de su amor imposible, otra sacudida de cabeza para centrarse en su misión de espionaje que empequeñecía cualquiera de esos personajes de comics de su hijo.

Entro, pero antes tuvo que callar la estúpida campana que avisaba de un visitante… no es como si hubiera alguien en la tienda, pero prefería no atentar contra su buena suerte… cerro con el mismo cuidado, para ahora si estar por completo dentro del negocio –bien… todo lo normal que puede estar esta tienda… parece que Henry ha descuidado la limpieza- juzgo al ver la suave capa de polvo en el mostrador, recordando que su hijo trabajaba ahí desde hace poco para ayudarla a encontrar a cierto autor… bueno otra vez se estaba saliendo del tema.

Se dirigió a la parte trasera pero sus pasos se vieron congelados, alarmándola por completo y maldiciendo su descuido por su confianza… conociendo a Gold, era ilógico entrar a la tienda como si nada… estaba jodida, como decía Swan… lo único que podía mover eran sus ojos… divisando al dueño del negocio sentado al lado del marco de esa puerta, poniéndose enfrente de ella.

-No debiste meterte en asuntos delicados... mi buena Regina…- negó con pesadumbre el dueño del negocio –pero solo por recordar viejas alianzas no te hare daño…- concebido como un acto más humano que podía otorgar –pero bueno… ya que andas de curiosa… serás mi testigo de algo asombroso… - hiso ademanes con su mano apareciendo la daga maldita –veras el fin de las ataduras de esta herramienta- otro movimiento, los desapareció a ambos.

En storybrook parecía no pasar nada, todo era tranquilo y solo rumores de las aventuras de Emma en un mágico mundo de Tolkien era lo que había en boca de todos…. Ignorando por completo el verdadero problema que se enfrentarían sin ayuda de la salvadora ni mucho menos de Regina… los únicos elementos mágicos aparte de Gold y de la misma azul… pero esta última, ya era parte del sombrero que liberaría al oscuro.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo… yo tenia planeado que fuera el ultimo… pero bueno… ahora si… el próximo si es el fin en la tierra media.


	24. Chapter 24

El retorno 24: Inesperada conclusión

Habían sido solo 3 enviados de Erebor y solo 1 representante de Ciudad de Valle, a causa que ellos mismos estaban recuperándose de los estragos de la guerra, después de haber sido casi derrotados en su propio territorio, pero la fortuna les sonrió al recibir ayuda por Celeborn señor de Lothlórien.

-Aquí les presento a la joya de nuestra comunidad… nuestra dama salvaje- dijo Gimli con orgullo a Emma, que ingresaban a la sala donde se llevaría a cabo la celebración de la coronación del rey Elessar.

La salvadora volteo los ojos por ese sobrenombre que ya tenían mucho sin escuchar, portaba todavía su vestimenta pero ahora sin báculo ni estandarte –bien… ignorare ese último comentario- aseguro, dándole una mirada mortal al pelirrojo que rio de manera bonachona –mucho gusto señores… Emma Swan- sonrió a cada uno de los presentes.

-Bardo II… - dijo el único hombre de ese grupo, sonriendo jovialmente de apariencia humilde pero con fuerte gestos –Señor de Ciudad de Valle- concluyo –por fin conozco a la famosa Istari- declaro al recordar los muchos logros de la mujer, cuya marca en la historia ya dejo grabada.

-Hasta fue capaz de dejar su ciudad para venir a verla… mi señora- otro enano, con cabellos siendo pintados ya por la vejez con indicios que alguna vez fueron rojos –Gloin el padre de Gimli- indico, golpeando con fuerza la espalda de su hijo.

-Thorin III actual señor de Erebor…- se presentó otro, sus gestos fieros pero presentable… con cabello tupido de color negro –de igual manera que mi vecino… estoy gustoso de conocerla mi señora- con cortesía concluyo.

-Bifur- indico otro de manera bonachona dando palmadas a su señor, también sus cabellos dejaban el color natural para pintarse como la nieve –sin su intervención en Don Guldur… los elfos no hubieran ido en nuestro auxilio- informo con placer al recordar esas batallas que duraron días y les arrebataron a sus líderes anteriores.

-Estos señores… me han cuestionado mucho de ti mi amiga…- índico Gimli con algo de alegría, explicando por qué no había compartido tiempo con sus amigos de comunidad.

-Es la razón por la cual estuviste ausente y me dejaste vagando en esta vasta ciudad- acuso juguetonamente Emma, sacando sonrisas en el enano.

-Por supuesto… además de arreglar lo necesario para pasar amena nuestro festejo entre elfos silvanos- arqueo la ceja el enano pelirrojo, con sus ojos brillando entre la satisfacción del logro ya planeado.

-Suena interesante… pero creo que ya no podre evitar mis obligaciones como señor de la ciudad- indico el hombre de manera preocupante, tenía mucho que hacer a su regreso.

-Igual nosotros… es una lástima, el rey Thranduil se ve con necesidad de una fiesta de enanos- replico Bifur con el ceño fruncido, todavía tenía algunos rencores con dicho rey.

-Es la culpa de Gimli… si hubiera ganado ahora sería Erebor la cede de dicho festejo- regaño Gloin, sabiendo que eso fue porque su hijo perdió una apuesta contra la Istari y un elfo.

-Bien… vamos a presentarles al portador del anillo- cambio el tema el susodicho, arrastrando al grupo hacia los hobbits, antes de que se adentraran en regañarlo por haber perdido una apuesta.

-Creo que se ha zafado de una buena regañada- susurro Emma al último que quedaba.

-Una táctica bastante sutil- apoyo Bardo, despidiéndose para seguir a sus amigos… también estaba interesado en el hobbit que había salvado prácticamente a toda la tierra media con su misión casi suicida.

-Te ves hermosa- Boromir se acercó a su amiga que ingresaba por completo al salón principal que estaba adornado con los colores del reino, mesas con aperitivos y otra de licores.

-Y tú tan formal- apoyo Emma burlonamente, ahora si estaba ante todo un caballero, de cerca más imponente –solo te aseguro que será la última vez que me veas en este papel-

-Es una lástima- indico juguetón el ahora senescal, guiándose hasta la mesa de la comida.

-Estuvo muy bien tu actuación durante la coronación…- dijo la salvadora, llenando un plato de carne para dirigirse a una mesa donde ya se encontraba Legolas con los hijos de Elrond.

-De igual manera su grupo…- aseguro un poco ausente, al recordarla en aquella posición donde se veía la nobleza que tanto negaba en aceptar.

-Aragorn se ve tan feliz- cambio el tema la salvadora, desviándose a la mesa principal donde los tortolos parecían en una nube donde ellos eran los únicos que existían.

-Por fin están juntos- se incluyó en la conversación Legolas.

XXXXX

Emma veía divertida desde su mesa un encuentro peculiar… con su copa de vino élfico, una cena casi inexistente pero con la relajación al máximo.

-No es correcto que disfrute de males ajenos- El severo Thranduil se sentó a su lado, dispuesto de tener alguna compañía para pasar el tiempo.

-No será correcto… pero es lo más entretenido hasta el momento- afirmo sin siquiera voltear a verlo –aunque debe aceptarlo, señor… es interesante esa escena-

Una copa de vino llego a manos del rey Silvano, analizando de igual manera el espectáculo del cual la Istari disfrutaba.

XXXXX

Gimli estaba arrastrando a Eómer hasta la dama de la luz, el objetivo del enano era que el líder de la marca pidiera disculpas por haberla mencionado como "bruja" cuando se conocieron.

-Aquí tengo a este buen hombre… mi señora- Gimli llamo con respeto a Galadriel, que platicaba junto a Arwen, Elrond y Aragorn ahora siendo objeto de esa pequeña comitiva –él es Eómer, hijo de Eomund antiguo mariscal de la marca y futuro rey de Rohan-

-Es un placer conocerlo, joven Rey- dijo con su voz suave la dama de la luz, mientras su atención por completo era guiada por esos que se acercaron, el resto del grupo se dispersó dispuesto a dejar en soledad a Galadriel.

-El placer es todo mío… mi señora- indico con cortesía infinita el rey de la marca, inclinándose ante el escrutinio de una leyenda ahora persona enfrente de el… al igual que otros personajes como es Elrond y en su tiempo Thranduil nunca antes vistos en el sur.

-No es necesario que hagas lo que planeas… Gimli hijo de Gloin…- explico con paciencia hacia el enano que se miraba avergonzado al ser descubierto –yo entiendo que el joven Rey no entendía mi existencia, pues nunca había salido de mi reino en tiempos de sombras que había sido hace tantos años… no es necesario que se disculpe- sonrió enigmáticamente.

-Es necesario…- replico cortes el antes mariscal, impresionado por la sutileza y nobleza de la dama que aun con una simple sonrisa tranquilizaba el corazón –yo ofendí de alguna manera su nombre… mi señora…- bajo la cabeza algo avergonzado al recordar sus palabras –ofrezco mis humildes disculpas-

-Levanta la cabeza, joven Rey…- dijo con voz maternal a la vez que no permitía replica, encontrándose con la mirada del fuerte hombre –agradezco tu gesto…- inclino su cabeza con su suave sonrisa en su lugar –además te doy mi bendición para el camino que has escogido… -tomo ambas manos de Eómer –un rey siempre vera por su pueblo, tu serás lo necesario para ellos y ellos para ti… te doy mi bendición si es lo que deseas- su sabiduría le indicaba que eso era lo que necesitaba ese mortal.

Para el rey de la marca, que tenía algo apesumbrado su corazón… las palabras de la dama de Lothlórien le alivianaron demasiado –se lo agradezco- replico con cortesía además de conmovido por recibir la bendición de la dama de la luz.

Gimli que había tenido la intención de que Eómer se disculpara por su insolencia cuando se conocieron, quedo más que satisfecho con lo hecho… se disculpó dejando la plática donde ahora Aragorn se acercaba junto a los que dejaba.

XXXXX

-Legolas me ha comentado su visita al bosque negro- dijo Thranduil de manera distante mientras meneaba el líquido de esa fina copa.

Un suspiro por parte de Emma –así es- indico con decepción, ganándose una mirada recriminatoria –no es que no me agrade tu bosque…- se excusó tomando un largo sorbo de su vino.

-Quiere regresar con su hijo lo antes posible- entendió el rey Silvano, viendo al propio que estaba siendo arrastrado por ese enano (Gimli) a lo que parece una competencia de beber entre los elfos (Haldir sus hermanos y los gemelos de Elrond) y Enanos.

-Si…- dijo de manera cortante –pero tengo pendientes con mis amigos…. Falta otra coronación antes de partir al bosque negro- aseguro, recordando el evento al cual iría con el mismo papel diplomático aunque ahí no portaría su vestido de gala.

-Nombramientos de igual manera- dijo sereno Thranduil, ganándose una mirada de confusión que le causo un suspiro –El rey Elessar tiene planeado un título por tu participación… un pago… al igual que otros reyes- aseguro, explicando con paciencia ante la estupefacta Istari.

-Que- atino a decir cuando encontró su voz –no es necesario- trato de quitarle importancia pero la mirada de hielo le amarro sus réplicas.

-No es como si necesitáramos preguntarte… Emma- dijo de manera severa, al llamarla por su nombre de pila sin algún título –es algo que ya se tiene decidido- concluyo.

Entre cerro sus ojos –supongo que no se puede replicar a las decisiones de unos cuantos reyes- pregunto, recibiendo una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción respondiendo silenciosamente.

XXXXX

-Crees que debamos impedir esta locura- cuestiono Eómer a Faramir

-Inténtalo… pero te toparas que es imposible- indico Faramir bastante calmado, ya habían platicado de la relación con su hermana… al parecer el rey de Rohan era un sobreprotector por todas las advertencias que le lanzo antes de aceptarlo por completo.

-Estas seguro de lo que harás… Boromir- cuestiono Gandalf al lado de Emma, siendo los jueces para este reto de bebidas.

-Por supuesto… POR GONDOR- levanto el tarro, siendo coreado por los espectadores.

-No te preocupes… lo levantaremos- indico con humor la salvadora, apoyando a su amigo a esa locura.

-Bien…. Como uno de los representantes entre los hombres… estamos listos- indico Bardo II al grupo que se preparaba para beber, golpeando el tarro de su colega Gondor.

Al principio se había indicado que sería uno donde solo eran Elfos vs Enanos, pero después Emma fue arrastrada siendo seguida por Thranduil al cual le lanzaron el reto directamente a manos de Thorin III, poco después se unió Bardo II atrayendo a Boromir (que apenas conocía) para ser representado por la raza de los hombres.

-Nosotros los representantes de los Hobbits… más que listos- apoyo Pippin, a su lado un no tan convencido Merry que maldecía el momento en que se acercó a curiosear.

-Los Enanos de igual manera- dijo Thorin III junto con Gimli, el resto se quedó de espectador al llegar al acuerdo que dos de cada raza sería lo mejor.

-Elfos Silvanos estamos preparados cuando lo indiquen- comento de manera diplomática Thranduil, adelantándose a su hijo que estaba de igual manera sorprendido que su padre aceptara el reto.

-La vieja alianza preparada para este tipo de situaciones- murmuro burlón Elrohir a Elladan, que habían sido hechos a un lado por la regla de dos representantes por raza.

Gandalf negó apesumbrado, al ver esa peculiar mesa llena de competidores… Eómer junto con Faramir llenarían los tarros, mientras los miembros Istari serán los jueces –bien… preparados…- cuestiono ya dispuesto a seguir el juego.

-Comiencen- concluyo Emma, ella si estaba emocionada mientras veía los tarros ser llenados…. Los enanos no tenían tacto al tomar derramando un poco entre su tupida barba… en cambio los elfos destilaban elegancia al tomar con rapidez con leves gestos al probar la cerveza… hobbits también con líneas del líquido entre sus bocas pero mantenían el ritmo entre risas… los hombres tomaban de manera brusca, fijando su vista alrededor.

-Esto se acabara las reservas del reino- rio Bifur al golpear a Gloin, señalando a Faramir que reemplazaba el barril (surtía a los elfos y enanos).

-Los hombres están resistiendo- apoyo el padre de Gimli, viendo que poco a poco los susodichos comenzaban a tener estragos de las bebidas.

-Es injusto para nosotros- Aragorn se unió, viendo el extraño concurso que parecía llamar la atención de cada invitado en la sala, a su lado Arwen que estaba complacida.

-Les advirtieron- índico Frodo con una ligera sonrisa, porque sus amigos parecían más interesados en animar a los demás que seguir avanzando en ese concurso.

-VAMOS MERRY… PIPPIN- les grito Sam, recordándoles que eran parte del evento… siendo obedecido de inmediato.

-Comenzaron a correr apuestas- Eowyn se acercaba, al lado de Emma que estaba contando los tarros del grupo de hombres y hobbits.

-Obviamente los elfos apoyamos a los nuestros- índico Elladan con simpatía, siendo apoyado por Haldir y sus hermanos.

-Me rindo…- indico Merry de manera jovial con sus mejillas algo rojizas por el alcohol, algunas exclamaciones para los que habían apostado por el –bueno… yo quisiera apoyar al resto- excuso, pues le parecía más divertido apoyar que ser parte del evento… y como lo dijo, comenzó a cantar para animarlos.

-Yo también…- Pippin le siguió, ahora los dos se abrazaban arrastrando consigo a los otros dos hobbits, cantando y apoyando a los que quedaban… estaban desentonados pero su felicidad contagiaba a los otros.

Bardo pidió su último tarro, dejándose caer en la mesa de manera brusca… tumbando los que llevaba apilados –creo… que… perdí- indico tontamente, su lengua la sentía dormida y la cabeza pesada.

-Creo que si mi amigo- contesto con diversión Gloin siendo ayudado por Bifur para guiar a su incapacitado colega fuera del circulo de la competición.

-Fue una digna resistencia… mi señor- trato de consolar Pippin, siendo recibido con una sonrisa demasiado suelta del señor de la ciudad del valle.

-Solo queda uno de mi grupo- se quejó Emma acercándose a Boromir, que ya estaba por demás rojo y en la fase risueña del alcoholismo.

-A tu salud… mi buena Emma- dijo con humor al levantar su tarro, bebiéndolo aunque derramo la mayoría.

La salvadora estaba por demás divertida su siempre disciplinado colega ahora la miraba con ojos vidriosos y una gran sonrisa –vamos Boromir… ya es suficiente…- indico al bajar el tarro de un hombre que replicaba infantilmente (el alcohol atonta) –no queremos que el senescal pierda el honor si llegaras a desmayarte- concluyo al levantarlo con ayuda de Eómer, que era el que surtía al grupo de hobbits y hombres.

-Gondor te lo agradece- apoyo Aragorn al darle palmadas a su amigo que le sonrió de manera tonta, contagiando el gesto.

-Fue un honor- contesto Boromir, mientras le abrían el paso –pero no vuelva a dejarme meter en un evento de estos con elfos y enanos de contrincantes- sugirió, siendo apoyado por su rey que le rio en complicidad.

Pero Emma no insistió en moverse, cuando una figura conocida entraba custodiada por un guardia de Gondor… la salvadora parpadeo varias veces con la intención de no cometer un error en nombrarla –Ariel- cuestiono, llevaba una capa que suponía era del incomodo hombre.

-EMMA- grito la pelirroja, saliendo del alcance del guardia que la llevaba ante el rey, abrazando por completo a una desconcertada rubia… que soltó a Boromir para responder el saludo torpemente –es bueno que estés bien- dijo con alivio.

Todo festejo en la sala se detuvo al observar el encuentro –mi señor…- el guardia llamo a Aragorn con algo de incomodidad, no sabía si había hecho bien en interrumpir la fiesta de coronación pero esa señorita había insistido en que tenía algo importante que decir además que tuvo que darle su capa por lo indecente que estaba.

-Hiciste bien…- apremio Aragorn para calmar al guardia, que se retiró con un peso de culpa menos.

-Emma…- el tono de la sirenita era de preocupación –escape solo para advertirte…- su rostro mostraba aflicción, sujetando las manos de la única conocida en ese al parecer baile.

-Aragorn…- llamo Emma en tono de súplica, despidiéndose en silencio para salir del salón… dejando un mar de dudas atrás.

-Dijo que escapo- cuestiono Boromir, por algún motivo la borrachera se le había bajado con la idea de que algo andaba mal.

-Así es Boromir…- contesto Gandalf con un gesto severo en su anciano rostro –solo intuyo… que probablemente nuestra amiga tendrá que partir antes- sus ojos mostraron tristeza, que fue el mismo brillo que reflejaron los ojos del Gondor y ambos reyes.

-Imposible- replico Gimli con la lengua dormida, pero era ayudado por Legolas a mantener un poco su dignidad para no caer por sus torpes pies.

-Ella tiene responsabilidades a su regreso…- informo el mago blanco, viendo a aquellos que se habían congregado a su alrededor –pero no detengamos las celebraciones… no queremos que nuestra amiga vaya a sentirse culpable- apremio con una sonrisa, todos se miraron y a regañadientes se marcharon a diferentes puntos.

XXXXX

Emma estaba en su habitación, se encontraba maldiciendo y preparando sus pocas pertenencias para marcharse –sabía que el estúpido de Gold no cambiaría- se recrimino, pensando en la advertencia que le había dicho Ariel.

Su amiga había marchado porque ella se lo pidió, que regresara con su príncipe… que no se preocupara que eso era un problema que resolvería –pero que planeara- cuestiono al detener por completo sus actividades, se dejó caer en la cama, para recordar ciertos puntos que logro identificar en lo relatado.

Nota 1: un sombrero mágico que absorbe seres de poder.

Nota 2: Necesitaba a Ariel para alimentar al sombrero, atrayendo personajes bajo engaños (que la misma sirena cayo)

Nota 3: no entendía que tenía que ver las anteriores notas.

-supongo que lo averiguare cuando regrese- se consoló al encogerse de hombros, ella era una mujer de acción no investigación.

Miro por su ventana, la mañana comenzaba a aparecer… había dormido algo, pero estaba pensando mucho, que solo logro el sueño por escazas horas… un suspiro salió por su boca.

Se levantó y saco la habichuela de su mueble, su bolsa que solo traía el vestido regalo de Gondor y corona obsequio de Rohan… acomodo la espada elfica en su cinturón, tomo el báculo incluyendo el estandarte… dirigiéndose a la puerta… viéndola con aprensión, no sabía cómo despedirse de sus colegas… sobre todo cuando no cumpliría sus promesas.

Camino con decisión, su ropa era su chamara de cuero negro, blusa blanca típicos jeans y botas negras… el cabello ya le llegaba casi a los hombros, paso por pasillos siendo saludada por la servidumbre para dirigirse al salón principal, abriéndola con decisión y esperanzas de que el rey se despertara temprano.

-Sabía que tu partida se adelantaría- Gandalf la recibió, siendo el único presente en esa basta sala.

-Pero vete sin pendiente… Emma Swan- Elrond se hacía presente –fue bien recibida tu llegada… y no te culparemos por tu partida- aseguro.

Una sonrisa irónica por parte de la salvadora –los primeros en confiar en mí en este mundo…- recordó con algo de nostalgia –y los primeros en despedirse de mi- soltó un suspiro.

-Nunca olvides lo que aprendiste aquí… Querida Emma- aconsejo el mago blanco, con sus ojos llenos de orgullo por aquella que tomo como pupila.

-Sera algo difícil de olvidar…- indico con burla la mujer –sobre todo despídame de Glorfindel… creo que soy su primer obstáculo como alumna- se dirigió a Elrond que sonrió ante el recuerdo.

-Vamos Emma… que tenemos un largo camino antes que partas- apremio Gandalf, ayudándola con el estandarte y su mismo báculo (el suyo se lo entrego a Elrond para apoyarla), para dirigirla a otra ala donde esperaban cierto grupo que apenas conoció.

-Así que se marchara…- Bardo atino a decir, todavía le pesaba la cruda… aunque su amigo Thorin presentaba más estragos, sobre todo en su orgullo al caer ante el rey Silvano.

-Es una lástima… la fiesta en el bosque negro no será lo mismo- indico Elrohir junto a Elladan y Haldir.

-Lamento no cumplir con eso- susurro Emma con pesar, tantos planes magníficos habían trazado para pasarla en grande.

-Fue un placer conocerla… mi señora- comunico Orophin con pesar, siendo palmeado por sus dos hermanos.

-Esperemos verla pronto…- dijo Gloin con esperanza, para volver a tratar a una buena amiga de su hijo.

-Creo que será imposible… - contesto Gandalf, aliviando a su antes pupila de un incomoda respuesta –está más lejos… intocable-

-Qué triste…- Bifur atino a decir con pesar –más lejano que los imperecederos- comento.

-Así es- sonrió Emma –pero sé que no los olvidare… aunque sea poco lo que los trate- aseguro con diversión.

-Nosotros tampoco la olvidaremos… Istari Emma- contesto formal Thorin, el grupo se inclinó con cortesía incomodando a la salvadora…. Despidiéndose para dirigirse al sexto nivel.

En el jardín de la casa de curación otra comitiva se reunía, impresionando a la salvadora por lo temprano que se levantaban además de lo rápido del rumor de su partida parecía ser conocimiento de todos… a pesar que ella no les había dicho a nadie sobre su reunión con su conocida.

-Lamento que no sea parte de un evento en la marca- se lamentó Eómer con pesar, sabiendo lo apreciada que era en Rohan por su participación en el abismo de Helm.

-Igual lo lamento…- índico Emma, recordando que no solo se pasaba la coronación sino que el propio entierro del rey Théoden –se un buen rey… Eómer- aconsejo con una brillante sonrisa.

-Por supuesto que lo seré- concordó con diversión el rey, dándole el paso a su hermana que iba junto a Faramir.

-Fue una alegría el compartir el campo de batalla contigo…- dijo Eowyn con sus ojos acuosos.

-No llores Eowyn…. –Emma suspiro con pesar, abrazándola de manera reconfortante –recuerda que somos fuertes… las primeras en la historia en luchar por los ideales…- recordó con una sonrisa, siendo respondida con la misma –somos heroínas- sus ojos brillaron tenaces ante la idea –y tu si le haces mal… regresare para hacerte pagar- amenazo a Faramir.

-Por supuesto… Dama Emma…- dijo el menor de Gondor –he escuchado que su ira es mejor no provocar- con burla concluyo, Eómer a su lado más que conforme con eso.

-Bien- satisfecha la salvadora sonrió

-Te entrego los títulos de Protectora del abismo de Helm junto con el rango de nobleza de privilegio como lo es ser Caballero…- con voz de aplomo Eómer le entrego un pergamino con listones plateados –tenía la idea de dártelo en mejor presentación y con una celebración digna- se lamentó, al saber que eso que entregaba faltaba de lo que se exigía oficialmente.

-No hay problema… para mi vale mucho aun sin toda la celebración- consoló Emma al darle unas palmadas amistosas agradeciendo el no pasar por ese tipo de eventos, siguiendo su camino junto a Gandalf hasta las puertas del primer nivel donde otros la esperaban.

-Es una lástima que tengas que abandonarnos tan pronto- dijo con pesar Arwen, abrazando a su buena amiga que respondió de la misma forma.

-Pienso lo mismo… no quería perderme muchas cosas… pero tendré que hacerlo- contesto con tristeza.

Thranduil se acercó, entregándole un pequeño rollo con listones de oro –tenía pensado hacerlo con honores… pero aquí te entrego el titulo como miembro de la guardia real entre los elfos silvanos- dijo secamente, dándole el pergamino que fue guardado con cuidado junto con el otro de Rohan.

-Te lo agradezco…. Thranduil- por primera vez decía el nombre de aquel elfo distante, que parecía complacido con eso… apartándose para darle la oportunidad de despedirse de Galadriel… que la ilumino con su sonrisa.

-Viaja en paz… mi joven Istari- apremio con suavidad, sabiendo que las palabras sobraban al abrazarla de manera maternal –_recuerda el collar que te protegerá… llámame y ahí estaré-_ le mando al pensamiento, compartiendo complicidad en sus ojos.

Dio una inclinación, siguiendo su camino al exterior donde toda la comunidad esperaba… casi cae al ser abrazada por Merry y Pippin.

-No te vayas tan rápido Emma…- lloro Pippin con gestos infantiles –prometiste que vendrías a la comarca- recordó, algo que peso en la salvadora.

-No ayudas- recrimino Sam al golpearlo en la cabeza.

-Lamento no poder cumplir esa promesa…- se quejó Emma, Merry la soltaba –al igual que otras tantas promesas- miro al enano y elfo que suspiraron con pesar.

-Nosotros lo cumpliremos- dijo solemne Legolas codeando al enano para que de igual manera afirmara lo dicho.

-Nosotros iremos a la comarca… después del bosque negro- gruño Gimli, luego volteo con Emma –no creía que fuéramos a separarnos tan pronto…- indico, siendo eso lo que lo tenía de mal humor.

-Nos duele el corazón… - dijo el elfo con pesar –sabíamos que partirías… pero aun si fuera más tarde, sería el mismo sentir… no es así mi buen amigo- el enano afirmo con sus ojos en añoranza a la primera fémina con su respeto en el bolso.

-Fue lo mejor que me ha pasado…- indico Emma repentinamente los ojos comenzaban a molestarle –ustedes… todos- miro a cada miembro de la comunidad.

-Un capitulo para ti…. Mi buena amiga- dijo Frodo con una sonrisa sincera, Sam seguía regañando a Pippin mientras Merry tenía las palabras atoradas en la garganta.

-Es un honor- agradeció la salvadora, inclinándose para despeinar al portador del anillo… desviándose para hacer lo mismo con cada hobbit. Se levantó y abrazo con fuerza a un impresionado Legolas, haciendo lo mismo con un Gimli que gruñía tener polvo en los ojos –no cambien en nada…. Sigan en contacto- aconsejo a esos, que aceptaron comprometiéndose en siempre ser la comunidad.

-Nos conocimos en malas condiciones…- recordó Aragorn, recibiendo una risa irónica de Emma al igual que Legolas –pero fue el inicio de una larga amistad… que perdurara aun en la lejanía- indico con sabiduría.

-Hablas como un anciano…- trato de desviar la seriedad del tema, aún tenía molestias en los ojos.

-Paso de los 80 años…- informo con diversión el heredero de Isildur, por el gesto de incredibilidad en su amiga –ventaja de mi raza- concluyo.

-Eso explica tu extrañamente forma de hablar… anciano- replico burlona Emma, después de recuperarse de la impresión

-Siempre estarás presente en cada momento del resto de nuestra existencia…- volvió al tono majestuoso, suspirando con tristeza contenida –vuelve a casa… Emma Swan con un título de nobleza por parte de nuestro reino- recibió un cálido abrazo, respondiendo con la misma intensidad.

-Gracias por todo… Aragorn hijo de Arathorn piedra del elfo y heredero de Isildur…- destilo inocencia al dar a conocer el largo nombre y títulos de su buen amigo –ahí le dejo, porque se me acaba el tiempo si continuo- le guiño un ojo al divertido Dúnedain, mientras recibía otro pergamino atado con un plateado listón, puesto con los demás.

Ahora encaraba a Boromir, que parecía distante a cualquier despedida… soltó un fuerte suspiro sin mediar palabras, la envolvió nuevamente entre sus brazos –quisiera que te quedaras- le susurro con dolor contenido, todo alrededor parecía desaparecer.

-No puedo… no cuando soy la salvadora- respondió al aflojar aquel abrazo, que carecía de lo aplastante que habían sido los anteriores pero tenía más sentimientos en ello.

Boromir iba a seguir replicando, pero el brazo de Gandalf lo detuvo –no lo hagas más difícil… aunque entiendo tu pesar- aclaro el anciano entregando el estandarte y el báculo, para abrazar de igual manera a la que fue su protegida –siempre me han visto de diferentes formas a través de mi existencia en la tierra media… pero tu… mi querida Emma, fue el mejor de todos ellos- aclaro –si hubiera tenido la oportunidad, me hubiera encantado tener una hija o nieta como tú- sonrió de manera carismática, mientras veía las defensas que la salvadora había intentado mantener en toda las despedidas.

-En verdad… que destruiste toda mi mascara- dijo algo divertida Emma, limpiándose las pocas lagrimas que saltaron de su fortaleza

-Lo se…- replico el mago, al momento en que Aragorn le tendía un pequeño cofre… iba a replicar la salvadora pero no fue dejada –ábrelo en tu hogar… es de parte de los hombres y elfos… un recuerdo de tu visita en la tierra media-

-Algo apresurado… pero es por ayudarnos- informo Sam, que había auxiliado en hacer ese pequeño presente.

-Es también de los hobbit…- replico Merry molesto porque fue excluido en el agradecimiento de Trancos.

-Sencillo… pero un recuerdo en fin- dijo Frodo con una alegre sonrisa.

-Pero…- Emma sentía que ya era demasiado sus títulos como para que aparte le dieran algo… un detalle.

-No seas testaruda… acéptalo y punto- amenazo Gimli, con el ceño gravemente fruncido.

–Chicos… fue un placer- sonrió de manera rota que fue respondida con la misma calidez de siempre, apartándose un poco de la multitud y enfrente de aquella ciudad que fue el punto final de su aventura… saco la habichuela, imaginando storybrook… su casa… su familia, la magia llenando el frijol tirándola enfrente de ella –bien… arruinar el plan de Gold- se dijo al sentir el viento que arrastraba al agujero que se formó por la magia concentrada de vuelta a casa. Suspiro tomando con fuerza su báculo y estandarte, dirigiéndose al punto cerro sus ojos dando un salto al interior, sintió algo aferrarse a su brazo cuando su camino se cerró.

XXXXX

-Mierda- replico al abrir sus ojos, sentía algo pesado encima de ella… analizando bien quien era, jadeo por la sorpresa –Boromir- exclamo al moverlo con brusquedad, apartándolo a su lado –que haces aquí- dijo furiosa.

El bosque se movía con armonía dando indicios de la mañana los pájaros cantaban alabando el nuevo día, ahí fue el punto de bienvenida para aquella pareja… la salvadora trataba de tragar la nueva situación, mientras su colega parecía asqueado por el movimiento del viaje mágico aun en silencio… a unos centímetros su báculo y estandarte…. De vuelta a Storybrook.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Que tal… ahora si se acabó la parte de la tierra media.

El próximo será el fin de la historia :3

Todavía no es tan larga esta historia como lo fue Oscuridad (crossover Harry potter/kuroshitsuji)

Lo se, Emma se perdió de grandes fiestas ¬¬ y pagar apuestas.

Neah20 fuera


End file.
